


Ten jeden raz

by Darca



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Angst, Drugs, Humor, Izaya is always hurting the most, M/M, Mystery, Pent Up Feelings, Rape, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Violence, there is angst and lots of question marks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 114,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo od zawsze czekał na dzień, w którym będzie mógł zabić Izayę. Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy znajduje ów znienawidzonego przez siebie Informatora w jednym z zaułków staje przed dylematem, którego się nigdy nie spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fik jest skończony, to taka informacja dla tych, którzy boją się zaczynać nieskończonych serii. Czekam tylko na bete, więc rozdziały powinny pojawiać się w miarę regularnie:D I oczywiście podziękowania dla moich bet: Miho i Alvis, oraz mojej pierwszej czytelniczki Amiko. Największe jednak podziękowania dla Nadine, która wciągnęła mnie lata temu w fandom Durarary i było to jedno z najbardziej magicznych doświadczeń w moim życiu. 
> 
> Napisałam tego fika w ramach akcji Nanowrimo i jest to jeden z tych fików, które pisało mi się z wielką przyjemnością, więc mam nadzieję, że będzie równie przyjemny w odbiorze:D
> 
> Będzie dużo bólu, zagadek, dążenia do wyznaczonego sobie celu i uczuć, które przejawiają się czasami w najbardziej nieoczekiwany sposób.

Heiwajima Shizuo czekał na ten dzień od wielu lat. Od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał ten kpiący głos i zobaczył szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy swojego przyszłego, największego wroga. Od tamtej pory czekał na dzień, kiedy wreszcie uda mu się zabić Oriharę Izayę.

Teraz stał tu, w jednej z ciemnych i brudnych uliczek Ikebukuro, przyglądając się postaci leżącej na ziemi. Krople deszczu niespiesznie spływały po czarnych kosmykach włosów i zmywały ślady krwi z rozciętej wargi. Izaya Orihara leżał u jego stóp, pobity i zbrukany. Jego ciuchy były poszarpane, a z prawej ręki ciekła czerwona ciecz, tworząc kałuże na brudnym chodniku.

Shizuo patrzył na leżące przed nim ciało z mieszanymi uczuciami.

– Hej, wszo – powiedział, chwytając przód kurtki Izayi, i podnosząc go do góry.

Ciało trzymane w jego rękach wisiało bezwładnie. Nie było żadnej ciętej riposty, żadnego „Shizu–chan”, ani nawet błysku ostrza podręcznego scyzoryka. Twarz Izayi pozostawała bez wyrazu. Był blady, a jego usta lekko uchylone, pozbawione swojego zwyczajnego uśmieszku.

– Izaaayaaa – powiedział Shizuo podniesionym głosem, potrząsając z furią ciałem trzymanym w ręku, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Irytacja zaczęła narastać gdzieś we wnętrzu Heiwajimy wraz z kolejnymi upływającymi minutami, spędzonymi na próbie obudzenia Izayi.

Nie dość, że ten parszywy sukinsyn denerwował go za każdym razem, gdy otwierał te swoje parszywe usta, to teraz zaczął go denerwować nawet nie odzywając się.

W końcu, na skraju wytrzymałości, wypuścił bluzę z rąk i pozwolił ciału upaść na bruk. Patrzył na nie jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz w końcu odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Jego kroki rozniosły się echem po zaułku, spotęgowane ciszą, jaka spowijała takie miejsca nocą.

Blondyn zatrzymał się przy wyjściu z uliczki czując, że jego irytacja, wcale nie zmalała.

Ścigał Izayę przez tyle lat, nie mogąc go nawet zadrasnąć, a teraz znajduje go w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, pobitego do nieprzytomności.

Żyły na jego szyi zaczęły pulsować.

„Kto to zrobił?” – pomyślał, odwracając się w stronę odwiecznego wroga. To był jego przywilej. Tylko on mógł zabić tego drania i nikt nie miał prawa go w tym uprzedzić.

– Cholera – zaklął pod nosem, po czym podszedł i przerzucił sobie ciało nieprzytomnego bruneta przez ramię. – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, dopóki nie uduszę cię własnymi rękami – rzucił do nieprzytomnego Informatora, po czym skierował się w stronę mieszkania Shinry.

                                                                       * * *

– Shizuo, co ty mu zrobiłeś! – krzyknął podziemny doktor, gdy Shizuo stanął w progu jego drzwi, przemoknięty do suchej nitki, trzymając zakrwawione ciało Izayi na ramieniu.

– Niestety to nie moja sprawka – odpowiedział blondyn z niezadowoleniem. – Możesz go opatrzeć?

Shinra zatrzymał sie na chwilę i spojrzał badawczo na Shizuo.

– Czemu chcesz, żebym mu pomógł? – zagadnął, wesoło się uśmiechając.

– Shinra – zaczął Shizuo ostrzegawczo, zaciskając wolną dłoń w pięść.

– Ok, ok, tylko się nie denerwuj. Dopiero co skończyłem naprawiać mieszkanie po twojej ostatniej wizycie. Zanieś go do gabinetu – dodał podziemny doktor, prowadzacąc go do wskazanego pomieszczenia.

Shizuo zrzucił ciało Izaiy na łóżko lekarskie, po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia.

– Hej, Shizuo, nie poczekasz aż go przebadam? – zapytał Shinra, przygotowując w międzyczasie cały sprzęt, który będzie mu potrzebny przy opatrywaniu ran.

– Nie mam ochoty przebywać dłużej w obecności tego bękarta. Idę do domu – odparł.

– W takim razie zadzwonię później, żeby poinformować jak się sprawy mają. Jakbyś chciał się dowiedzieć więcej, nie wahaj się przyjść. Było by też dobrze, gdybyś...

Shizuo czym prędzej wyszedł z mieszkania, uciekając przed bablaniną doktora, która zaczynała poważnie działać mu na nerwy, i udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Był całkowicie przemoczony i zirytowany. Dopiero gorący prysznić zdołał go nieco uspokoić. Wciąż z ręcznikiem przepasanym na biodrach, wyciągnął buteleczkę mleka z lodówki i usiadł na kanapie, opierając  głowę o jej oparcie.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna był naprawdę zmęczony. Jakby tego było mało, przed znalezieniem Izayi miał z Tomem wyjątkowo upierdliwych klientów, którzy nie mieli ochoty na współpracę. Jednego z nich musiał nawet gonić przez dwie ulice, co zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak miał szczęście, że był szybki, ale nie na tyle szybki, żeby uniknąć nadlatującego znaku drogowego.

Shizou wziął głęboki oddech, przeczesując palcami mokre włosy.

„Kto mu to zrobił?” – To pytanie czaiło się gdzieś na skraju jego podświadomości, przypominając o sobie za każdym razem, gdy przymykał powieki. – „Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję...!” – Butelka, którą trzymał w dłoni rozprysła się pod zbyt silnym naciskiem, rozcinając skórę.

Shizou patrzył przez chwilę, jak krople krwi, które pojawiły się w miejscu rozcięcia, ściekają wzdłuż jego dłoni.

Westchnął.

Po obandażowaniu ręki i posprzątaniu kawałków szkła, udał się do sypialni, przebierając się w bokserki i kładąc do łóżka. Jak na złość, gdy tylko przymknął oczy znowu przypomniała mu się scena w zaułku, gdzie znalazł ciało Izayi. To było coś niespotykanego.

Nie spodziewał się nigdy zobaczyć Izayi w takim stanie. Nawet po tylu latach ścigania i obietnic zabicia go, obraz martwego czy pobitego Izayi jakoś nigdy nie przemknął przez jego myśli.

Och, zapomniał o telefonie od Shinry.

W sumie, co go to wszystko obchodziło? Nie miał zamiaru zaprzątać sobie głowy czymkolwiek, co było związane z Informatorem.

                                                                       * * *

Siedem nieodebranych połączeń od Shinry. Tyle wiadomości wyświetliło się na telefonie Shizuo następnego dnia, gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Tej nocy praktycznie nie zmrużył oka, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, obudził się na długo po sygnale budzika. Musiał dać znać Tomowi, że się spóźni.

„Oddzwonię później,” pomyślał, po czym wyjął butelkę mleka z lodówki i wybiegł z mieszkania.

– Tom–san, będę dzisiaj trochę później – powiedział, gdy tylko usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie oznajmiające, że połączenie zostało odebrane.

– To do ciebie niepodobne Shizuo, coś się stało? – zapytał Tom z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. – Może spotkałeś kogoś z kim...

– Tom–san! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo Shizuo.

– Jak zawsze nie znasz się na żartach – usłyszał głos w słuchawce. – Powinieneś od czasu do czasu wyjść do ludzi i się zabawić.

– Wiesz, że to nie moja działka – odburknął blondyn, rumieniąc się przy tym nieznacznie.

– Tak wiem, wiem. W każdym razie będę czekał na ciebie tam, gdzie zwykle, ale pośpiesz się. Mamy dzisiaj dużo roboty.

Shizuo pożegnał się i rozłączył, biegnąc szybko na spotkanie.

Po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy Tom zabrał Shizuo do baru, na szklankę czegoś mocniejszego. Nie przyjął odmowy blondyna, choć ten, po ciężkiej nocy, wyraźnie nie był w nastroju do przebywania wśród ludzi.

Dopiero po trzeciej szklance jakiegoś słodkiego drinka, Shizuo odprężył się na tyle, że był w stanie swobodnie rozejrzeć się po barze, nie odstraszając przy tym klientów.

Przy stolikach siedzieli różni ludzie: biznesmeni w rozwiązanych krawatach, relaksujący się po całym dniu stresu w biurze, młode podekscytowane dziewczyny, które wyglądały jakby dopiero co ukończyły dwadzieścia lat i przyszły po raz pierwszy legalnie napić się alkoholu.

Był też starszy mężczyzna, który nijak nie pasował Shizuo do otoczenia. Jego garnitur wyglądał na drogi, a wokół niego znajdowało się parę osób, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały mu bardziej na ochroniarzy, niż zwykłych klientów baru.

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał w jego stronę. Kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał, Shizuo przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył w oczy Izayi. Wzrok mężczyzny był równie przebiegły i czujny, a gdzieś pod nim czaiło się coś złego.

Tajemniczy nieznajomy zmierzył blondyna z góry do dołu, po czym wrócił do swoich interesów, odbierając od ochroniarza teczkę i podając ją siedzącej na przeciwko niego osobie.

Shizuo zmarszczył nos.

Nie lubił tego faceta. Miał wokół siebie aurę podobną do Izayi.

Na wspomnienie Informatora, blondyn przypomniał sobie o telefonach od Shinry. Przeprosił Toma, przerywając jego wesołą paplaninę – stanowczo wypił już o parę drinków za dużo – i wyszedł przed bar. Z ulgą opuścił duszne pomieszczenie.

Na zewnątrz powietrze było ciepłe, ale nie parne. Wiał delikatny wiatr i Shizuo stał przez chwilę patrząc się w niebo, na którym gwiazdy zostały przyćmione tysiącami neonów, rozwieszonych na wieżowcach miasta.

Wyjął papierosa z paczki i włożył do ust, nie zapalając go jednak. Następnie zdjął okulary i założył je za kołnierz kamizelki. Podniósł rękę do twarzy i dwoma placami roztarł miejsce, w którym okulary zostawiły odciśnięty ślad.

Był zmęczony.

Wyjął telefon i zmarszczył brwi, widząc na telefonie kolejnych dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń od Shinry i wiadomość od Celty. Kliknął na sms–a odczytując wiadomość.

_„Shizuo, odbierz telefon. To pilne, chodzi o Izayę. Celty”_

Shizuo nie zwlekając, nieco zaskoczony i zaintrygowany, niezwłocznie wybrał numer do Shinry. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze przyłożyć słuchawki do ucha, gdy usłyszał w niej głos przyjaciela.

– Shizuo?! Shizuo, słyszysz mnie?!

– Słyszę, nie musisz tak krzyczeć – odpowiedział, przytrzymując słuchawkę ramieniem i chowając papierosa  z powrotem do paczki. – Izaya znowu coś kombinuje w Ikebukuro? Jeśli tak, to powiedz mu, że-

– Shizuo.

Coś w tonie Shinry powiedziało mu, że sprawa jest poważna.

– Chodzi o Izayę – Shizuo czekał w napięciu, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Shinra westchnął i kontynuował. – Próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

W tym momencie cały świat wokół Shizuo jakby zamarł, albo raczej zwolnił tak, że wszystko wydawało się praktycznie nie ruszać.

Wziął głęboki oddech i, przerywając zatroskane słowa Shinry w słuchawce, powiedział:

– Zaraz tam będę.

Izaya i próba samobójcza? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Nawet słysząc to z ust przyjaciela, blondyn nie miał zamiaru w to uwierzyć.

Nie chciał.

Nie mógł.

Wydawało się, że jego świat wywraca się do góry nogami, robiąc przy tym podwójne salto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo wpadł do mieszkania Shinry, wywarzając przy tym drzwi. W obecnej sytuacji nie czuł z się tego powodu nawet winny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na razie wciąż trwa dłuższe wprowadzenie do historii z perspektywy Shizuo, ale nie martwcie się - fik będzie prowadzony z dwóch perspektyw. Także już niedługo będziecie mogli przeczytać wersję wydarzeń Izayi, a jest na co czekać :D

Shizuo wpadł do mieszkania Shinry, wywarzając przy tym drzwi. W obecnej sytuacji nie czuł z się tego powodu nawet winny.

Zziajany, szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez mieszkanie i wparował do pokoju, gdzie leżał Izaya.

Informator leżał przytomny na łóżku, mając jednak głowę odwróconą w stronę ściany, jakby unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z siedzącymi przy łóżku Shinrą i Celty. Trzask otwieranych drzwi przykuł uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób, które niemal równocześnie zwróciły na niego wzrok.

Nieco zawstydzony, zamknął za sobą drzwi, które skrzypnęły przeciągle. Wyglądało na to, że tę parę też przez przypadek uszkodził – Shinra nie będzie zadowolony.

Gdy tylko blondyn odwrócił się i spojrzał w stronę Izayi, ten ponownie zwrócił się w stronę ściany, wpatrując się w nią tak intensywnie, jakby widział tam coś naprawdę ciekawego. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że zauważył w oczach Izayi coś na kształt ulgi. Niemożliwe.

Zwrócił się w stronę pozostałej dwójki i uniósł pytająco brew. Shinra odchrząknął, jakby niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.

Celty zaczęła coś pisać na swoim telefonie. Gdy skończyła, pokazała go Shizuo.

_„Dobrze, że już przyszedłeś! Przez chwilę było naprawdę strasznie!”_

– Wytłumaczy mi ktoś, co się właściwie stało? – zapytał Shizuo, patrząc pytająco na Shinre i Celty.

Nie wiedział dlaczego ta cała sytuacja tak go niepokoiła. Nie powinien czuć niczego innego poza ulgą, że Izaya próbował sam zniknąć z tego świata, ale jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Jakaś część jego mózgu była przerażona takim scenariuszem i nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że Izaya faktycznie próbować się zabić.

– O co chodzi z... – Tu zawahał się z doborem słów, zerkając na leżącego Informatora, który nawet nie zaszczycił ich jednym spojrzeniem. – …próbą samobójczą.

Usłyszał głośne prychnięcie od strony łóżka i zobaczył, że Izaya obraca się na bok, próbując jeszcze bardziej odizolować się od otoczenia.

Shinra westchnął, w myślach gratulując Shizuo tytułu najbardziej nietaktownej osoby roku.

– Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? Izaya potrzebuje teraz dużo odpoczynku. Celty zostanie przy nim pod naszą nieobecność.

– Och, no tak, nie możesz mnie zostawić samego. – Usłyszeli nagle ironiczny głos Orihary. – Przecież mógłbym jeszcze spróbować powiesić się na rurkach od kroplówki!

– Izaya, to nie tak – zaczął Shinra, próbując załagodzić sytuację. – Wiesz, że ci ufam, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności...

– Jakie okoliczności?! – krzyknął nagle Informator, gwałtownie siadając i odwracając się w ich stronę. Shizuo automatycznie się wzdrygnął. Dopiero teraz, w dobrym świetle, mógł się przyjrzeć twarzy Izayi, która okazała się być opuchnięta. Na wardze i skroni Informator miał rozcięcia, a jedno z jego oczu było podbite. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział go w tak złym stanie. – Mówiłem ci, że byłem pod wpływem jakichś prochów i nie wiedziałem do końca, co robię. Ich efekt już przestał działać, czuję się dobrze i nie zamierzam robić nic głupiego. Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka!

Wzrok Izayi aż kipiał od złości. Już miał coś dodać, gdy nagle zgiął się wpół, łapiąc się za prawe ramię. Celty szybko do niego podbiegła i pomogła mu się z powrotem położyć. Zasłużyła tym sobie na dodatkowe mordercze spojrzenie ze strony Informatora, gdy ten był już w stanie otworzyć oczy, zaciśnięte wcześniej pod wpływem bólu.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Shizuo widział, żeby Izaya okazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki cierpienia. Już nie raz wychodził z ich potyczek poturbowany i poraniony. Nakładano mu szwy i nastawiano wybicia, ale Orihara nigdy nie pokazywał po sobie, że odczuwa z tego powodu dyskomfort. Zawsze zbywał wszystko ciętymi ripostami i ironią, doprowadzając Shizuo do szału. Teraz jednak ból malował się na jego twarzy bardzo wyraźnie i była to ekspresja tak obca Shizuo, że nie mógł jej jakoś przypisać do obrazu Izayi, który znał.

Wpatrywał się w Informatora, który nagle wydał mu się jeszcze drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj, bez tej swojej za dużej kurtki, z którą się nie rozstawał. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, za to cały jego tors był obandażowany, włączając w to prawą rękę, która była owinięta na całej długości, aż po końcówki palców.

Miał dodatkowo założone usztywnienie od łokcia do dłoni, które wyglądało po prostu dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znajdowało się na ręce Informatora. Na czole Izayi pojawiły się kropelki potu, a oczy zaszły lekką mgłą, gdy próbował wyrównać oddech i ułożyć rękę w wygodniejszej pozycji.

Jego obserwacje przerwał Shinra, który położył mu rękę na ramieniu i wskazał głową na drzwi. Wyszli i przeszli do salonu, gdzie Shizuo runął na kanapę zmęczony, jak po całodziennym maratonie ścigania Izayi.

Wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go, nie zawracając sobie głowy pytaniem Shinry o pozwolenie.

Nikotyna była mu teraz bardzo potrzebna.

– Gdy częściowo udało mi się już opatrzyć rany Izayi, nagle się obudził – zaczął Shinra, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie splecione na kolanach. – Przez chwilę wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale jego wzrok był mętny. Gdy tylko dojrzał swój nóż na stoliku, chwycił go i próbował wbić sobie w brzuch. Na szczęście Celty była ze mną w pokoju i zdołała go powstrzymać.

Shizuo słuchał w napięciu, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w dym unoszący się znad papierosa.

– Próbowaliśmy go ocucić, ale nic do niego nie docierało. Szarpał się i krzyczał, próbując wstać i uciec. Szybko go uśpiłem, a potem zrobiłem badania, które wykazały obecność jakiegoś dziwnego narkotyku. – Blondyn kiwnął głową, dając znać, żeby Shinra kontynuował. – Od tamtej pory nie zostawiamy go samego. Nie wiem, czy udało mi się do końca zniwelować efekt narkotyków i czy ta sytuacja się nie powtórzy, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno – Shizuo spojrzał na Shinrę, który teraz również wpatrywał się w niego z powagą. – Same narkotyki nie sprowokowałyby go do popełnienia samobójstwa. Musiał przeżyć coś, co go do tego skłoniło.

Blondyn zacisnął wolną rękę w pięść, słuchając uważnie.

– Chciałem zapytać, czy nic nie widziałeś? Jakieś osoby, ślady, cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam pomóc w zidentyfikowaniu napastników? – zapytał Shinra z nadzieją.

Shizuo przez chwilę się zastanowił, próbując przypomnieć sobie ciemny zaułek i leżące tam ciało. Oprócz Izayi nie dostrzegł tam nic dziwnego. Pokręcił przecząco głową, na co Shinra westchnął zrezygnowany.

– To, co przeżył, zanim go znalazłeś, musiało być na tyle straszne, że wolał umrzeć niż dalej to znosić – powiedział doktor ściszonym głosem, patrząc na swoje buty. Shizuo poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę, aż do krwi, lecz nie było to dla niego ważne. – Innymi słowy, ktoś musiał bardzo go nie lubić i okazał to w bardzo dotkliwy sposób.

– Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – przerwał nagle Shizuo, spuszczając wzrok na krwawiącą rękę. – Przecież nienawidzę Izayi. Ciągle ścigam go i próbuję zabić. Nie zdziwiłbyś się pewnie, gdybym kiedyś przyniósł tu jego martwe ciało.

– Bo pomimo wszystko jesteście przyjaciółmi – Shinra odpowiedział spokojnie. – I pomimo całego waszego zaprzeczania, jednak zależy wam na sobie. Choć na co dzień okazujecie to w dość osobliwy sposób.

Shizuo spojrzał zaskoczony na twarz Shinry, na której wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Nie padła żadna odpowiedź, jako iż do pokoju weszła Celty, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

_„Zasnął,”_ napisała na swoim telefonie. _„Jest wyczerpany, ale narkotyki chyba już całkowicie przestały działać.”_

– Dziękuję Celty, jesteś jak zawsze niezastąpiona – powiedział Shinra, swoim zwyczajnym, wesołym tonem.

_„Jak się czujesz?”_ dodała, kierując komórkę w stronę Shizuo.

– Sam nie wiem – odparł z ociąganiem.

Miał już stanowczo za dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień.

– Powinieneś iść się wyspać. Wyglądasz, jakbyś w ogóle nie zmrużył oka wczorajszej nocy – zwrócił się w jego stronę Shinra, podchodząc bliżej i poklepując go po ramieniu.

Shizuo wstał niespiesznie i zaczął kierować się w stronę dziury po drzwiach wejściowych. Gdy byli ponownie sami, Shinra powiedział:

– Przepraszam za to całe zamieszenie, ale ta próba samobójcza trochę wytrąciła mnie z równowagi. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, dobrze było zobaczyć znajomą twarz.

Shizuo kiwnął głową w geście zrozumienia. Następnie automatycznie podniósł drzwi, które naprostował i postawił w przejściu.

Shinra tylko przewrócił oczami, aż za nadto przyzwyczajony do tego widoku.

Nim blondyn przekroczył próg, obrócił się jeszcze w stronę podziemnego doktora.

– Mam pytanie – zaczął. – Co z ręką Izayi?

Mina Shinry momentalnie zrzedła, co zaniepokoiło Heiwajimę.

– Jako jego przyjaciel powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedział Shinra, zwlekając z odpowiedzią. – Jego ramię zostało bardzo poważnie uszkodzone. Nie wiem, czy da się je wyleczyć. Na razie zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, ale nie wygląda to za dobrze.

Shizuo przełknął głośno, próbując przetworzyć to, co usłyszał.

– Co mu grozi w najgorszym wypadku? – zapytał w końcu, patrząc na Shinrę wyczekująco.

Ten westchnął i zdjął okulary, przecierając je po chwili rąbkiem płaszcza laboratoryjnego. Gdy założył je z powrotem, spojrzał na Shizuo poważnie.

– W najgorszym przypadku Izaya całkowicie straci władzę w prawej ręce.

Serce Shizuo zabiło mocniej, jakby rażone gromem.

„Nie będzie więcej rzucania nożami, ani karkołomnych pościgów?” – pomyślał. Czy z jedną ręką Izaya będzie dalej w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku?

– W najgorszym wypadku – powtórzył. – Jakie są szanse, że z tego wyjdzie?

– Przy dobrym leczeniu i rehabilitacji ma jakieś pięćdziesiąt pięć procent szansy na to, że wróci do poprzedniej sprawności, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie do końca tego stwierdzić. Będę musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto zna się na tym lepiej niż ja. Na razie wszystko zależy od szczęścia.

Shizuo kiwnął głową. Pożegnał się z przyjacielem i udał się w stronę domu.

Shinra westchnął i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju Izayi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, które skrzypnęły żałośnie i podszedł do łóżka pacjenta.

– Powiedziałeś mu? – Usłyszał ciche pytanie, które Informator niemalże wyszeptał.

– Nie – Shinra odpowiedział z powagą. – Jeżeli będziesz chciał sam mu o tym powiesz. Jestem w końcu doktorem. Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica zawodowa.

Izaya pokiwał głową.

– Dobrze.

– Izaya, nie uważasz, że dobrze by było, gdybym jednak zerknął na te rany? – Odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Wiem, że to trudny temat, ale jako lekarz doradzam ci...

– Zastanowię się – uciął szybko Informator. – Teraz chciałbym odpocząć.

Shinra zrozumiał, że na razie nic już nie wskóra, dlatego wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając przyjaciela samego.

Izaya skulił się na łóżku, na tyle, na ile umożliwiała mu to ręka, i położył zdrową dłoń na ustach. Cały drżał.

Było mu niedobrze. W całym ciele czuł dotkliwy ból, spowodowany bardziej doznaniami psychicznymi niż fizycznymi. Rany na ciele nie były dla niego nowością, ale przeżycia ostatnich godzin? Dni? Były czymś zupełnie innym. Chciał o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Kiedy zobaczył w drzwiach Shizuo, przez ułamek sekundy, poczuł niemal ulgę. Gdyby Shizu–chan go zabił, mógłby zapomnieć o wszystkim, co go spotkało – o całym upokorzeniu i bólu.

Był sobą rozczarowany. Nie podejrzewał, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy upadnie do poziomu zwykłych ludzi.

Zbierało mu się na wymioty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę dłuższa przerwa w publikacji, bo Pyrkon i te sprawy:D Za to rozdział nieco dłuższy niż zazwyczaj.

Shizuo nie wiedział, jak wrócił do mieszkania. Jego nogi musiały nieść go automatycznie, bo on sam był tak zagłębiony w myślach, że nie pamiętał nic z drogi powrotnej.

Kiedy był już w środku, nie kłopotał się nawet zmianą ubrań tylko, tak jak stał, położył się na łóżku.

Trzymał w rękach pomiętą paczkę papierosów i patrzył tępo w sufit.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co dzisiaj usłyszał. Izaya mógł już nigdy więcej nie być w stanie przed nim uciekać, a przynajmniej nie na takich zasadach jak poprzednio. Czy Informator zaryzykowałby uszkodzenie drugiej ręki w ich pościgach, czy jednak zrezygnowałby z nich całkowicie?

Myśl ta była wyjątkowo dziwna. Ich pościgi stały się nieodłączną częścią jego codzienności i gdyby ich zabrakło, czuł, że w jego życiu pojawiłaby się nagle jakaś pustka. A może ulga? W końcu mógłby cieszyć się spokojem, którego zawsze pragnął, nienękany przez swojego wroga.

Czy jeszcze pamiętał, jak wygląda normalne życie bez pościgów za Informatorem?

Jego myśli powróciły do dzisiejszych zdarzeń.

„Kto mógł zrobić Izayi coś takiego?” zastanawiał się. „Kto był w stanie doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, że Izaya, z własnej woli, wolał wybrać śmierć?”

 Shizuo pokręcił głową.

To nie trzymało się całości. Nawet on – Bestia Ikebukuro – i sławetny potwór, nie mógł zbliżyć się do Informatora na tyle, żeby wyrządzić mu większą krzywdę podczas ich potyczek. Izaya zawsze wychodził z nich obronną ręką, kończąc zazwyczaj z paroma siniakami i zadrapaniami.

Jakim cudem ktoś go złapał? Czy krzyczał? Czy błagał o litość? Czy płakał? Nagła myśl zaświtała w głowie Shizuo.

Czy Izaya byłby zdolny do płaczu?

Normalny człowiek po takich przeżyciach albo w trakcie tortur, które nie były wykluczone w tym przypadku, na pewno zalałby się łzami, ale Izaya nie był normalnym człowiekiem. Łzy kompletnie nie pasowały do Informatora, który na co dzień wydawał się ciągle grać w swoje gierki i naigrawać z każdego, kto się napatoczył. Shizuo nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak twarz Izayi wyglądałaby podczas płaczu.

Blondyn odruchowo zacisnął mocniej pięści. Poczuł nagle niepochamowany gniew, który palił każdą komórkę jego ciała.

„Zabiję” coś wyszeptało w jego głowie.

Shizuo wziął głębszy oddech. Ta myśl wydawała mu się irracjonalna, ale był prawie pewny, że naprawdę przejął się losem Izayi. Może było faktycznie tak, jak mówił Shinra, i pomimo ich ciągłych kłótni, byli jednak przyjaciółmi?

Omal nie zaśmiał się na tę myśl.

Nie. Na pewno nie nazwałby ich relacji w ten sposób. Zawsze się nienawidzili i walczyli przy każdej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji. Izaya skutecznie uprzykrzał mu życie i niejednokrotnie na skutek jego działań Shizuo lądował w szpitalu.

Przewrócił się na bok i cisnął pomiętą paczką papierosów o ścianę.

Było jednak coś w obecnej sytuacji Izayi, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Chciał wiedzieć, kto to zrobił i dać mu nauczkę.

                                                                       * * *

 Shizuo bił się z myślami do samego rana. Z otępienia wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk telefonu.

Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię „Tom”.

– Słucham – powiedział Shizuo zmęczonym głosem, odbierając telefon.

– Shizuo? Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, jestem tylko trochę niewyspany – odparł, ziewając przeciągle.

– To dobrze. – Shizuo usłyszał westchnienie ulgi po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Martwiłem się o ciebie. Zniknąłeś wczoraj nagle, nic nie mówiąc.

– Przepraszam – wybełkotał niewyraźnie blondyn, zawstydzony swoim wczorajszym zachowaniem. Gdy tylko usłyszał o Izayi, rzucił się w pogoń, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagował? – Wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział na głos.

– Może chciałbyś wziąć dzień wolny? Brzmisz, jakby odpoczynek bardzo ci się przydał.

Po chwili namysłu Shizuo odmówił. Uznał, że pójście do pracy, choć na chwilę, pomoże mu zapomnieć o wczorajszym wydarzeniu i oczyścić umysł z natrętnych myśli.

Jednak przez cały dzień miał wrażenie, że gdzieś za rogiem czai się Izaya. Parę razy wydawało mu się nawet, że gdzieś w tłumie, kątem oka dojrzał futerko z płaszcza Informatora.

Zaczynał powoli wariować.

Tom przyglądał się mu badawczo i próbował parokrotnie zagadywać, aby rozluźnić atmosferę, lecz efekt był krótkotrwały. Myśli Shizuo wędrowały do szczupłego ciała, które leżało w mieszkaniu Shinry.

Zastanawiał się, jak Izaya się czuje. Czy uda mu się wyzdrowieć i czy wszystko wróci do normalności? Czy znowu będą biegali po Ikebukuro i niszczyli całe miasto, czy może wreszcie mieszkańcy doświadczą trochę spokoju, w tym i sam Shizuo? Ta opcja wydawała się kusząca, ale z drugiej strony za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał, jego klatka piersiowa zdawała się jakby zaciskać i zaczynało mu brakować powietrza w płucach.

Nie pytając o nic, Tom pożegnał się z Shizuo, za co ten był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Nie miał teraz siły na tłumaczenie czegoś, na co sam nie znał odpowiedzi. Nim się zorientował, jego kroki poniosły go pod wieżowiec, w którym mieszkał Shinra.

Bił się przez moment z myślami, ale jednak postanowił wejść i przekonać się, czy to, co wczoraj widział, było prawdziwe.

Przemierzał kolejne stopnie schodów bez większego entuzjazmu, starając się jak najdłużej odwlec cel swojej podróży. Niepewny, w końcu stanął przed naprawionymi już drzwiami do apartamentu Shinry. Nim zdążył zmienić zdanie i uciec, drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Celty.

_„Shizuo, wystraszyłeś mnie!”_ napisała na telefonie. 

_„Przyszedłeś zobaczyć się z Izayą?”_

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Shizuo zawahał się, ale twierdząco pokiwał głową.

_„Jadę dostarczyć przesyłkę. Proszę cię, bądź spokojny. Izaya nie jest teraz w najlepszym humorze.”_

– Ha, domyśliłem się, że nie powita mnie z okrzykami radości – powiedział Shizuo, marszcząc nos w irytacji.

_„Shizuo, PROSZĘ, nie pozabijajcie się.”_

Blondyn tylko pokiwał w zadumie głową i pożegnał się z Celty, która błyskawicznie zniknęła, zjeżdżając swoim motocyklem po ścianie budynku.

Wszedł do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i zatrzymał się w przedsionku.

„Może nie powinienem był jednak przychodzić” pomyślał, po czym wziął głębszy oddech i wszedł do salonu. Nigdzie nie było śladu Shinry, ale usłyszał wyraźnie czyjeś głosy dochodzące z pokoju, gdzie przebywał Izaya. Stanął przy drzwiach, chwytając za klamkę.

– Nie mów mi, co mam robić – usłyszał zirytowany głos Izayi.

– Izaya, proszę, nie każ mi się powtarzać. Jeżeli cię nie opatrzę, wiesz, jakie mogą być konsekwencje – padła odpowiedź ze strony Shinry.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – krzyknął Informator, zaskakując tym nieco Shizuo. – Przeżyłem już dosyć upokorzeń jak na jedno życie. Pozwolisz, że zostawię sobie dodatkowe na kolejne.

– A gdybym to nie był ja, tylko inny lekarz?

Shizuo nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, ale po chwili Shinra westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Naprawdę czasami zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że z tak dziecinnym charakterem jesteś w stanie być tak dobrym Informatorem.

Shizuo uznał, że to dobry moment, żeby przerwać konwersację, nim dojdzie do większej kłótni. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać i wydawało mu się to bardzo nie na miejscu, nawet jeśli w grę wchodził Izaya.

Zastukał w drzwi. Po drugiej stronie nagle zapadła martwa cisza.

Po chwili drzwi się uchyliły i stanął w nich Shinra, mając przylepiony do twarzy swój zwyczajny uśmiech.

– Shizuo–kun, jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem drzwi są w jednym kawałku.

Shizuo zmieszał się nieznacznie.

– Przyszedłeś zobaczyć Izayę? Trafiłeś na kiepski moment, właśnie przeżywa swoje pięć minut złości, ale pewnie ucieszy się niezmiernie na twój widok. Nieprawdaż, Orihara–kun? – dodał Shinra, zwracając się w stronę łóżka, na którym siedział Informator trzymający w wyprostowanej ręce nóż.

– Shizu–chan, jak zawsze masz kiepskie wyczucie czasu. Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie jestem w nastroju do znoszenia twojej paraliżującej głupoty – powiedział. Łypnął przy tym na Shinrę, który cofnął się nieznacznie.

– Hah, nie miej o sobie tak wysokiego mniemania, wszo – odpowiedział, mierząc Informatora wzrokiem. – Przyszedłem tu, bo Celty wyglądała wczoraj na zmartwioną

– Och, w takim razie możesz już sobie iść, bo jak widzisz, nie ma jej tu teraz. Taki potwór jak ty nie jest tu mile widziany – Informator dodał z przekąsem.

– Chłopcy, spokojnie, to nie czas i miejsce na kłótnie – przerwał im Shinra, zanim Shizuo zdążył się naprawdę zdenerwować. – Obaj jesteście teraz moimi gośćmi, więc powinniście się zachowywać.

– Jakbyśmy kiedykolwiek to robili – skomentował Izaya, ale odłożył nóż na łóżko, mając go jednak na tyle blisko, żeby w razie potrzeby mieć go pod ręką.

Shizuo usiadł na wskazanym przez Shinrę krześle, na tyle daleko od Izayi, żeby go za bardzo nie drażnić.

Teraz, w świetle dziennym, Izaya wyglądał nieco lepiej niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Opuchlizna powoli schodziła, choć rany i siniaki wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle bladej skóry, która wydawała się być jeszcze bielsza niż zazwyczaj. Widać było, że nawet oddychanie sprawia mu problem.

Shizuo zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek widział Izayę w tak złym stanie, ale żadne wspomnienie nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Pomimo wszelkich obrażeń, Informator jednak wydawał się nie stracić nic ze swojego charakteru i najpierw łypał złowrogo na Shizuo, po czym zaczął udawać, że byłego barmana w ogóle nie ma w pokoju. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na kolejnej sprzeczce z Shinrą, która tym razem dotyczyła jedzenia.

To wszystko wydawało się być takie... zwyczajne, a zarazem tak dziwne i kompletnie nie pasujące do jego stosunków z Izayą.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co Informator może robić, gdy już nie knuje swoich intryg. Myśl, że mógłby prowadzić normalne życie, wydawała się tak... obca.

Shizuo wrócił do rzeczywistości akurat w momencie, gdy Izaya zaczynał kolejną kłótnię z Shinrą (a może nie skończyli jeszcze poprzedniej?).

– Musisz jeść. Nie jest to, co prawda, twój zwyczajny pięciogwiazdkowy posiłek, ale jest bogaty w witaminy, które są ci potrzebne.

Informator łypnął podejrzliwie na zawartość talerza, na którym znajdowały się warzywa i jakaś dziwna, brązowa breja.

– Izaya, niczego tam nie dodałem, obiecuję. Poza tym, przyrządzała to Celty, ja tylko odgrzewałem, więc nie powinieneś się zatruć.

Izaya spojrzał na niego ze wzrokiem mówiącym: „ I ty myślisz, że ci uwierzę?”, ale wziął talerz i postawił na specjalnym stoliku ustawionym na łóżku. Podniósł pałeczki lewą ręką i spróbował nimi chwycić brokuł. Warzywo ześlizgiwało mu się jednak, albo wypadało, gdy już zdołał je unieść. W przeciągu paru minut zdążył się tak zirytować, że o mało nie połamał pałeczek, które trzymał kurczowo.

Shizuo z rozbawieniem i pewną satysfakcją oglądał całą scenę. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby Informator sobie z czymś nie radził. I kto by pomyślał, że brokuły mogą być źródłem tak dobrej rozrywki?

– Może przyniosę ci jednak widelec? – zaproponował Shinra, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem.

– Poradzę sobie – odparł nonszalancko Izaya, próbując w ten sposób ukryć irytację.

W końcu udało mu się poprawnie nabrać i zjeść kawałek brokułu z niemałą satysfakcją.

– Uparty jak zawsze – skwitował doktor, przewracając oczami. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś od czasu liceum. Przyniosę ci coś do picia, do tego czasu postaraj się nie zjeść za szybko, bo rozboli cię brzuch – zażartował Shinra, prawie wybiegając, gdy Izaya sięgnął po nóż.

Informator spróbował tym razem unieść mały kawałek marchewki, ale nie udało mu się nawet go porządnie chwycić. Zirytowany przeniósł wzrok na Shizuo, który dalej bacznie go obserwował, co zirytowało Informatora jeszcze bardziej.

– Tsk, Shizu–chan, rozumiem, że pierwotniaki takie jak ty nie mają zbyt dużo do roboty w swoim życiu, ale mógłbyś przynajmniej znaleźć sobie inne miejsce do egzystencji – powiedział, odkładając pałeczki z niesmakiem.

– Tak się składa, że całkiem przyjemnie mi się tutaj siedzi i obserwuje. Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem – odparł blondyn zaczepnie.

Izaya groźnie zmrużył oczy. Widać było, że cała ta sytuacja mu się nie podobała.

– Wynoś się stąd – wycedził po chwili Informator przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nie – odparł Shizuo, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

Nie miał zamiaru słuchać niczyich rozkazów.

– Shizu–chan, jak zawsze nie działasz według mojego planu – odparł Izaya, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Taki potwór jak ty nie może się przecież zachowywać jak człowiek. Powinienem był cię już dawno zabić, przynajmniej nie zakłócałbyś mojego porządku świata.

– Hah, w tej chwili potwór taki jak ja mógłby cię z łatwością rozgnieść, wszo. – Uśmiechnął  się szeroko. – W obecnym stanie nie byłbyś nawet w stanie mnie zadrasną-

Shizuo uchylił się, unikając o milimetry noża, którym rzucił w niego Izaya.

Informator, całkowicie opanowany, wyprostował się z wyższością. Tylko jego oczy zdradzały burzę emocji, która rozpętała się w jego wnętrzu.

Na policzku Shizuo pojawiła się czerwona kreska, z której ściekła pojedyncza kropla krwi.

Izaya uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Coś mówiłeś, Shizu–chan? – zapytał niewinnie. – Jak zwykle mnie nie doceniasz. Zawsze mam wystarczająco siły, żeby cię zniszczyć.

Shizuo nachylił się i podniósł nóż, który przed chwilą z impetem uderzył w ścianę, zostawiając w niej niewielki otwór.

Nim były barman zdążył odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wszedł Shinra, niosąc tacę z jakimiś fiolkami i świeże bandaże. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc świeżą plamę krwi, która pojawiła się na ramieniu Izayi.

– Izaya, mówiłem, żebyś się tyle nie ruszał! – Zafrasowany doktor podszedł szybko do szafki nocnej, na którą odstawił tacę z lekami. Następnie przestawił tacę z jedzeniem, a potem nachylił się nad ranami pacjenta.

– To nie moja wina, że do niektórych dociera tylko przemoc – odparł Informator naburmuszony, krzywiąc się, gdy Shinra dotknął jego ramienia.

Kishitani spojrzał na Shizuo, następnie przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Izayę i westchnął głęboko.

– Czy wy się nigdy nie przestaniecie zachowywać jak dzieci? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Naprawdę, w swoim obecnym stanie powinieneś na siebie bardziej uważać.

Shizuo przez cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z Izayi.

Targały nim sprzeczne emocje.

Czuł złość, która rozchodziła się po jego ciele wraz z adrenaliną, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Czuł również ten dreszcz emocji, który towarzyszył jego pościgom za tą parszywą wszą.

Jego ciało automatycznie chciało zerwać się do działania i pogoni, która rozładowałaby całą zmagazynowaną energię i frustrację. Jednocześnie siedział tu, patrząc na Izayę, który ledwo mógł się ruszać, a pomimo tego pozostawał równie irytujący co zawsze.

Doprowadzał go do szału.

Mógłby go w jednej chwili rozgnieść, ale nie był typem człowieka, który zrobiłby krzywdę komuś, kto nie może się bronić. Nawet jeśli tą osobą był Izaya. 

– …zuo.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Shinry, który patrzył na niego wyczekująco, stojąc zaledwie dwa kroki przed nim.

– Mówiłem, że powinieneś wrócić do domu. Obawiam się, że na dzisiaj Izaya już wystarczająco nadwerężył swoje siły, a czeka nas jeszcze zmiana opatrunku.

Shizuo kiwnął głową i wstał, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę łóżka, z którego Izaya bacznie go obserwował.

Shinra odprowadził go do drzwi zapewniając, że może przyjść jutro, jeżeli będzie miał na to ochotę. Ostrzegł go też od razu, że jeśli jeszcze raz będą się sprzeczać z Izayą, to poprosi Celty, żeby obu ich ukarała i wybiła im tą dziecinadę z głowy.

Shizuo nie miał zamiaru narażać się Celty.

Zszedł po schodach i stanął przed wieżowcem. Gdy chciał wyciągnąć paczkę z papierosami, zorientował się, że nadal trzyma nóż Izayi.

Przyjrzał się ostrzu, które nosiło ślady użytkowania: drobne rysy, zadrapania i delikatne przebarwienie w miejscu, w którym Informator chwytał za trzonek. Na samym brzegu ostrza dostrzegł ślad krwi, który niechybnie pochodził z rany na jego policzku.

Spojrzał w górę, na okna wieżowca, z którego dopiero co wrócił.

Nie było sensu się wracać.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał wyrzucić nóż, zawahał się jednak, przypominając sobie Informatora, który obecnie nie był w stanie się bronić.

Po chwili namysłu, złożył nóż i schował go do kieszeni, decydując, że odniesie go jutro, a następnie wyciągnął paczkę z papierosami i zapalił jednego.

Zaczął iść przed siebie bez konkretnego kierunku.

Przyglądał się mijającym go ludziom, z których część starała się go omijać szerokim łukiem, kojarząc jego reputację. W pewnej chwili przybłąkał się do niego nawet bezpański kot, którego zaczął głaskać, co nieco ukoiło jego nerwy.

Odpalając kolejnego papierosa zaciągnął się głęboko, pozwalając aby dym rozszedł się po jego płucach.

Stał na pasach, czekając, aż światła zmienią się na zielone.

Spojrzał przelotnie na pasażera przejeżdżającego przed nim auta, które pojechało w stronę, z której właśnie przyszedł.

Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś już widział tego mężczyznę…

Jego myśl została jednak przerwana, gdy światło się zmieniło i tłum ludzi ruszył przez przejście, wciągając go za sobą.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Izaya wydaje się być lekko ooc pamiętajcie, że dalej może to być skutek uboczny po zażyciu narkotyków.

W mieszkaniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Shinra nie spodziewał się dzisiaj wizyty żadnego pacjenta. Powitał jednak gości ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem, pod którym chował wszystkie emocje.

Przed nim stało trzech mężczyzn. Jeden nosił okulary i trzymał w ręku laskę, drugi z nich wyglądał dość przeciętnie, nie licząc ogromnej torby, którą trzymał w ręce, a trzeci ubrany był w biały garnitur.

– Shiki–san, miło cię znowu widzieć – zagadnął Shinra, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy i dalej się uśmiechając.

– Kishitani–san – odpowiedział Akabayashi. Skinął przy tym lekko głową na przywitanie.

– Dostałem wiadomość, że przebywa tutaj Orihara Izaya. Jeśli nie byłoby to problemem, chciałbym z nim pomówić – odezwał się ponownie Shiki.

– Oczywiście – odparł podziemny doktor, robiąc jednocześnie miejsce, aby goście mogli wejść do środka. – Izaya wspominał, że przyjdziesz. Proszę za mną. Nie jest w najlepszym nastroju po zmianie bandaży, ale myślę, że przyjmie gości.

Shiki, w towarzystwie swoich ochroniarzy, poszedł za Shinrą, słuchając jego nieustannej paplaniny.

– Izaya, masz gości – Shinra zawołał, wchodząc do pokoju.

Informator zwrócił się  w stronę drzwi. Na widok Shikiego powoli podniósł się do siadu i oparł o poduszki.

– Ach, Shiki–san, jak miło, że przyszedłeś – powiedział Izaya, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Sam do mnie dzwoniłeś. Nie mogłem odmówić tak miłemu zaproszeniu.

Shiki dał znać swoim ochroniarzom, żeby zostawili ich samych.

Shinra podążył w ich ślady, rzucając ostatnie, niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Shikiego oraz Izayi, i zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

– Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Orihara–san?

Shiki przysunął krzesło do łóżka Izayi i usiadł na nim, zakładając nogę na nogę i mierząc go wzrokiem.

Izaya pozwolił mu na oględziny, jednak Shiki w żaden sposób nie skomentował wyglądu Informatora i nie zadał żadnego pytania. Jego dyskrecja i nie wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy były tym, czego Izaya w tej chwili potrzebował.

– Jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, zawdzięczam swój obecny wygląd dwóm… – Izaya zrobił krótką pauzę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – przemiłym osobom, które miały nadzieję, że sam się wykończę, ale niestety ich nadzieje spełzły na niczym. Chciałbym, abyś je dla mnie znalazł.   

– Co będę z tego miał? – zapytał Shiki, ciągle utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Izayą.

Informator uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ale jego mina nabrała bardzo poważnego wyrazu, gdy odpowiedział:

– Wszystko.

Shiki uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, czekając na kontynuację.

– Informacje, ludzi, co tylko zechcesz. Chcę dostać ich w swoje ręce za wszelką cenę.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

– Interesujące. – Shiki przeczesał włosy dłonią, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął papierosy. – Mogę? – zapytał, wskazując na bandaże Izayi. Ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. Shiki odpalił papierosa i przez chwilę kontemplował propozycję Informatora.

– Orihara–san, czy masz podejrzenia, co do powiązań tych osobników? Jakkolwiek kusząco brzmi twoja propozycja, żadna informacja nie jest warta wdawania się w wojnę z inną yakuzą – powiedział w końcu Shiki, bacznie przyglądając się swojemu rozmówcy.

Izaya opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, rozważając wszystkie opcje.  

– Jestem prawie pewny, że nie należeli do żadnej znanej mi grupy, a już na pewno nie do takiej, z którą byłby możliwy jakikolwiek konflikt. – Izaya spojrzał ponownie na Shikiego. – Na pewno działali na czyjeś zlecenie, ale nie wiem czyje i chciałbym, żebyś się tego dowiedział podczas, gdy jestem… niedyspozycyjny. – Izaya sięgnął po dokumenty leżące na szafce obok łóżka i wyciągnął je w stronę Shikiego. – Przygotowałem już wszystkie niezbędne informacje, łącznie z możliwymi koneksjami poszukiwanych.

Shiki wziął teczkę z dokumentami i zaczął przeglądać znajdujące się tam informacje.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby spełnić twoją prośbę, Orihara–san, ale jak zawsze nie gwarantuję sukcesu. – Shiki wstał i podszedł do łóżka Izayi, odkładając dokumenty z powrotem na szafkę nocną, po czym przysiadł na brzegu łóżka Informatora.

Izaya odruchowo odsunął się kawałek dalej od gangstera, tworząc między nimi dodatkowy dystans. Pomimo, że starał się tego nie okazywać, w jego oczach czaiła się niepewność.

– Coś jeszcze, Shiki–san? – zapytał, posyłając Shikiemu swój standardowy uśmiech.

– Powiedz mi, Orihara–san, jak wiele byłbyś w stanie poświęcić, żeby dostać ich w swoje ręce? – Mówiąc to, położył jedną dłoń na kołdrze w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się udo Informatora.

Izaya drgnął, czując się niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji.

– Shiki–san? – zapytał, dalej utrzymując swój uśmiech i gratulując sobie, że nawet się nie zająknął.

– Powiedzmy, że zamiast informacjami, byłbym zainteresowany nieco inną formą… zapłaty – dodał po namyśle, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Izayi i przesuwając dłoń nieco wyżej.

Izaya zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i błyskawicznie sięgnął ręką w miejsce, gdzie powinien być jego nóż, trafiając na pustkę.

Czując narastającą panikę, złapał rękę Shikiego leżącą na pościeli i ścisnął ją mocniej w nadgarstku.

– Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – wychrypiał akcentując z mocą każde słowo, czego efekt psuło przerażenie widoczne w jego oczach. Jego ręka drżała, a oddech był nieregularny.

Shiki przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i jednym ruchem wyswobodził swoją rękę z uścisku. Zaśmiał się krótko.

– Spokojnie, Informatorze, możesz się rozluźnić. Nie gustuje w takich smarkaczach jak ty.

Izaya dalej łypał podejrzliwie na Shikiego, zaciskając przy tym zdrową dłoń na kołdrze, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy, żeby uspokoić oddech, ale jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Czuł, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, gdy fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł.

W tym czasie Shiki wziął dokumenty i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do salonu. Przywołał do siebie Akabayashiego, któremu szepnął coś na ucho i wręczył teczkę. Sam natomiast wrócił do łóżka Informatora i stanął nad nim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przez moment obserwował, jak Izaya, niemal zgięty w pół, próbuje złapać powietrze, po czym westchnął i pomógł mu z powrotem wygodnie położyć się na łóżku.

– Pacjent gotowy? – dobiegł ich głos od strony drzwi.

Stał w nich drugi mężczyzna, który przyszedł z Shikim. Dostawszy twierdzący sygnał od Shikiego, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Następnie podszedł do stołu lekarskiego, stawiając na blacie swoją torbę.

Izaya przyglądał się wyciąganym z torby przedmiotom z coraz większą paniką. Zwrócił się do Shikiego i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

– N-nie – wyszeptał, ledwo wydobywając z siebie słowa.

– Wybacz, Orihara–san, ale potwierdziłeś moje przypuszczenia, a znając twój upór i dumę, nie pozwoliłeś sobie w żaden sposób pomóc.

Izaya złapał przód koszuli Shikiego, próbując ostatnim wysiłkiem odwieść go od podjętej decyzji.

Shiki widział wszystkie emocje, które raz po raz wstrząsały Informatorem. Tylko raz w życiu widział go bez żadnych masek, które przybierał na co dzień. Było to jeszcze w czasach, gdy Izaya uczęszczał do liceum, ale miało to zupełnie inny wydźwięk niż to, co widział teraz.

Odciągnął rękę Izayi, kładąc ją na pościeli.

Patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedział:

– Musisz mi wybaczyć, Orihara–san. Spłacam swój dług.

Następnie zakrył oczy Izayi swoją dłonią. Pomimo krzyków i silnego uścisku ręki, którą Izaya starał się odciągnąć rękę Shikiego, pozostawał on niewzruszony, nie zwalniając uchwytu i pozostawiając Oriharę w ciemnościach. Nie odezwał się ani słowem podczas, gdy mężczyzna, który okazał się być lekarzem, zbliżył się do łóżka i zaczął objaśniać Izayi, jak będzie wyglądała cała procedura.

Izaya zastygł w bezruchu w momencie, gdy zdjęto z niego kołdrę. Dalej miał na sobie tylko bokserki przez co czuł się w tym momencie prawie nagi.

Nic nie widział, wszystkie informacje docierały do niego przez inne zmysły. Słyszał przytłumiony głos lekarza, który dochodził do niego jakby zza szyby, oraz cichy i miarowy oddech Shikiego.

Zaczerpnął raptownie powietrze czując, jak ktoś zdejmuje z niego dolną część garderoby i rozsuwa jego nogi na boki, pozostawiając go w upokarzającej pozycji.

Poczuł, jak pomiędzy pośladkami coś zimnego jest rozsmarowywane na jego skórze. Naprzemiennie czuł zimno i ból, gdy lekarz opatrywał rany zadane podczas gwałtu.

Zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy myślał, że ktoś go znowu dotyka.

Po raz drugi w życiu czuł się tak upokorzony i bezsilny. Oczy zaczęły piec go od łez, które tak długo próbował powstrzymać. Nienawidził się za to, że okazywał przy kimś słabość. Wolałby umrzeć w tej ciemnej uliczce, niż ponownie pozwolić, aby ktoś miał nad nim kontrolę.

W miarę upływu czasu wyłączył wszystkie emocje i pozwolił, aby lekarz dokończył swoje zadanie.

Niczego już nie słyszał.

Niczego już nie czuł.  

Chciał tylko do końca zapaść się w ciemność, z której nie musiałby się już budzić.

Jedyne, co przedarło się do jego świadomości to słowa wypowiedziane szeptem przez Shikiego, które wydawały się nie być skierowane dla jego uszu, a które niemal wypaliły się w jego umyśle.

– Orihara–san. Ktokolwiek ci to zrobił, obiecuję, że za to zapłacą.  

Dalej nie słyszał już nic, zapadając się w błogą nicość snu.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo próbuje odpędzić od siebie myśli o Izayi. Nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Moje bety mają teraz mniej czasu, bo zbliża się sesja, więc możliwe, że kolejne rozdziały będą tylko częściowo zbetowana. Chcę jednak wrzucać rozdziały regularnie, więc mam nadzieję, że od teraz uda mi się je zamieszczać przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

Shizuo wrócił do domu w godzinach wieczornych. Cały dzień spędził przechadzając się po mieście i obserwując ludzi.

Pomimo zniknięcia Informatora wszystko wydawało się być tak normalne. Ludzie kontynuowali swoje codzienne czynności: chodzili do pracy, spotykali się ze znajomymi, odpoczywali i śmiali się do rozpuku. Los Izayi nie miał żadnego wpływu na ich życie, lecz dla Shizuo coś się zmieniło. Nie mógł dokładnie określić co, ale jakaś część jego podświadomie czekała, aż w tłumie pojawi się szczupła sylwetka, odziana w czarną kurtkę z futrem, za którą zaraz zacznie gonić.

Jego ciało instynktownie reagowało na każdy nietypowy dźwięk, automatycznie spinając się i czekając na cios, ale nikt go nie atakował. Wcześniej bywały tygodnie, kiedy Izaya znikał bez śladu, knując nowe intrygi w Shinjuku, ale nawet wtedy Shizuo miał się cały czas na baczności, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili Informator może wrócić.

Jednak tym razem Shizuo wiedział gdzie znajduje się Informator, a mimo to wciąż szukał jakichś oznak jego działalności. Wodził wzrokiem po tłumie szukając jego sylwetki i nasłuchiwał, czekając, aż Izaya zawoła do niego przezwiskiem, którego tak nienawidził.

Shizuo nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten dzień, wydawał się być taki jak zawsze, ale jednak lekko przesunięty w lewo. Wszystko wydawało się być zwyczajne, jednakże ciągle odnosił wrażenie, że coś się nie zgadza.

Rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie z butelką mleka w jednej ręce i papierosem w drugiej.

Od kiedy właściwie jego życie zaczęło kręcić się wokół Izayi?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz cieszył się spokojem, prowadząc normalne życie. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy to czasy gimnazjum, kiedy Tom–san doradził mu przefarbowanie włosów i rozpuszczenie paru plotek na temat swojej osoby. Wszyscy zaczęli omijać go szerokim łukiem, dzięki czemu wreszcie mógł odetchnąć.

Potem poszedł do liceum i spotkał Izayę, przez co całe jego życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Gdziekolwiek nie poszedł, cokolwiek nie zrobił, Izaya zawsze był gdzieś w pobliżu gotów do ataku, bądź wysyłał swoich ludzi, żeby przetestowali siłę Shizuo.

Ścisnął mocniej butelkę, przypominając sobie, jak Informator wrobił go w przestępstwo.

Nie, jego życia nie można było nazwać normalnym od momentu, kiedy spotkał Izayę.

– Pieprzona wesz – warknął blondyn na głos. Jego głos wydawał się o wiele głośniejszy w pustym mieszkaniu.

Odstawił butelkę na stół i przeczesał wolną ręką włosy.

Może to i nawet lepiej, że Izaya nie jest w stanie się teraz ruszać. Przyzwyczajenie się do myśli, że nikt na mieście go nie zaatakuje pewnie zajmie mu parę dni, ale w końcu przyzwyczai się do tego nowego stanu rzeczy.

Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Informator wróci do zdrowia. Musiał wrócić do zdrowia. 

Shizuo ocknął się z zamyślenia, a potem obrócił się i zgasił papierosa, którym nawet ani razu się nie zaciągnął. Poszedł do łazienki, gdzie, zdejmując ciuchy, znowu natrafił ręką na nóż Informatora. Wyciągnął go i otworzył, następnie zamknął i jeszcze raz otworzył płynnym ruchem. W końcu złożył nóż i schował z powrotem do kieszeni.

Zawsze może go zwrócić jutro. Wątpił, by przebywającemu u Shinry Izayi naprawdę groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

 „Nie” – pomyślał, odruchowo potrząsając głową w geście zaprzeczenia, nie wydając z siebie przy tym żadnego dźwięku. – „Powinien przestać myśleć o Izayi.”

Nadarzała się idealna okazja, aby znowu normalnie żyć. Już zabranie Informatora z tamtej alejki było wystarczającym gestem z jego strony. Teraz był przy nim Shinra i Celty, którzy zajmą się jego ranami i doprowadzą Izayę do pełni zdrowia. Do tego czasu powinien cieszyć się życiem.

Podjąwszy decyzję, wziął szybki prysznic i położył się spać, uprzednio nastawiając alarm w komórce.

Nie zamierzał się już więcej przejmować losem Izayi.

                                                                       * * *

Następne parę dni wydawały się Shizuo ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Wierny swojemu postanowieniu, nie poszedł już więcej do mieszkania Shinry, chociaż codziennie dostawał od niego i Celty sms–y dotyczące zdrowia Informatora.

Na początku kasował wiadomości, ale potem ciekawość wzięła górę i, wbrew sobie, przeczytał parę z nich, dowiadując się, że na dniach Izaya zostanie przeniesiony do swojego mieszkania, czego sam zażądał. Nawet Celty, pomimo tego, że nie przepadała za Informatorem, martwiła się, że za bardzo się z tym śpieszy i jest za wcześnie, żeby podejmował jakikolwiek większy wysiłek.

*Klik, klik*

Shizuo westchnął, rytmicznie składając i rozkładając nóż Izayi.

Ostatnio weszło mu to w nawyk.

Za każdym razem, kiedy stał już nad koszem na śmieci z nożem w ręce, nie mógł się zebrać w sobie, żeby go wyrzucić. Natarczywie przywoływał on wspomnienie tamtego dnia, kiedy Izaya nim w niego rzucił. Pomimo tego, że Informator był cały w ranach i bandażach, jego oczy, pełne dumy i groźby, wypaliły się w umyśle Shizuo jak nigdy dotąd.

Schował nóż do kieszeni, czekając, aż kolejny dłużnik otworzy im drzwi.

Dzień nie zaczął się dla niego najlepiej. Pomimo tego, że w końcu zdążył trochę odespać ostatnie, niespokojne noce, wciąż męczyły go cienie, które widział kątem oka, przemierzając uliczki Ikebukuro.

Na dodatek, pierwszy dłużnik, do którego poszli z Tomem, próbował uciec, strzelając do nich z pistoletu. Były barman do południa zdążył już wypalić pół paczki papierosów, co mu się ostatnio nie zdarzało.

Jedząc obiad, na który wyciągnął go Tom–san, przytakiwał mechanicznie, słuchając połowicznie monologu przyjaciela i patrząc się nieobecnym wzrokiem za szybę.

Gdy skończyli, Tom–san wyciągnął listę i skierował swoje kroki w stronę domu kolejnego dłużnika. Shizuo odruchowo podążył za nim, wpatrując się w jego plecy i kompletnie nie słuchając tego, co do niego mówiono.

Nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty, dostrzegając postać leżącą w zaułku. Jego puls przyspieszył, a oczy na moment zaszły lekką mgłą.

Niepewnie ruszył w kierunku ciemnego kształtu, nie słysząc nic poza biciem serca, które dudniło mu w uszach.

Będąc krok od postaci, dopiero do niego dotarło, że osoba którą widzi nie jest Izayą. Był to zwykły pijak, który usnął w stanie upojenia alkoholowego.

Poczuł ulgę, co zaskoczyło jego samego.

Przez chwilę był niemal pewny, że widzi tę samą scenę co parę dni temu. Izaya nieprzytomny, leżący bez znaku życia. Z jego rany na ramieniu sączyła się krew. Niemal czuł ten sam zatęchły zapach wilgoci, mieszający się z metalicznym zapachem krwi i Izayi.

– Shizuo–kun? Wszystko gra? – Tom stał parę kroków od niego, trzymając ręce w kieszeni i przyglądając się mu badawczo.

Jego głos wyrwał Shizuo z odrętwienia. Jeszcze raz rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na leżącą postać i kiwnąwszy twierdząco, ponownie ruszył za Tomem.

– Ostatnio wydajesz się być jakiś zamyślony, na pewno nic cię nie trapi? – zadał kolejne pytanie Tom, obserwując swojego przyjaciela, który dalej patrzył się przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.

Shizuo zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zaskakując Toma, który, przestraszony, wpadł na jakąś kobietę i zaczął ją przepraszać.

Jego ciało poruszyło się odruchowo.

Dotarło do niego, że ruszył na pomoc Izayi bez zastanowienia. Nawet przez moment się nie zawahał nad podjęciem decyzji.

– Tom–san, przepraszam, mógłbyś sam dokończyć to zlecenie? – powiedział Shizuo, odwracając się i kierując swoje kroki w przeciwną stronę.

– Shizuo–kun?! – Tom krzyknął za nim zdezorientowany, dostając w odpowiedzi odkrzykniętą odpowiedź Shizuo: „Wynagrodzę ci to potem!”. Tom westchnął i podrapał się po głowie, patrząc jak jego podopieczny oddala się w tłumie ludzi.

Shizuo tymczasem przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę mieszkania Shinry.

Musiał zobaczyć Izayę. Odkąd go uratował, coś nie dawało mu spokoju i musiał się przekonać, o co chodzi.

Od zawsze czekał na dzień, w którym będzie mógł własnoręcznie skręcić kark Izayi, więc dlaczego nagle rzucał mu się na ratunek? To nie miało sensu. Czuł, że tylko spotkanie z Informatorem pomoże mu w odnalezieniu odpowiedzi.

Będąc już pod wieżowcem, w którym mieszkał Shinra, szybko wszedł przez drzwi, potrącając przy tym jakiegoś mężczyznę.

– Przepraszam – rzucił w pośpiechu.

– Nic się nie stało – dostał odpowiedź zwrotną i dopiero, gdy zobaczył twarz nieznajomego uświadomił sobie, gdzie go wcześniej widział.

Zatrzymał się, patrząc za odchodzącym mężczyzną, któremu towarzyszyli jeszcze dwaj osobnicy.

Na pewno się nie mylił. To był ten sam mężczyzna, którego widział wcześniej w barze, w którym był z Tomem. Ale co on tutaj robił?

Shizuo zmarszczył nos i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Nie podobał mu się ten człowiek. Teraz widząc go z bliska, był pewny, że jest zamieszany w jakieś ciemne interesy, tak samo jak Izaya. Nie dało się tego ukryć, potrafił wyczuć takich ludzi.

Stojąc pod drzwiami do mieszkania Shinry, myśli dotyczące obcego mężczyzny nie dawały mu spokoju.

Czy to możliwe, że przyszedł tu spotkać się z Izayą? Jeśli tak, Izaya musiał mu bardzo ufać, inaczej Shinra nie wpuściłby go do mieszkania.

Nie podobało mu się to.

– Och, Shizuo, jak miło cię znowu widzieć – powiedział Shinra, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Przyszedłeś znowu odwie-

– Shinra – Shizuo przerwał lekarzowi w pół słowa. – Czy był tu ktoś przed chwilą?

Zaskoczony, doktor zamilkł na chwilę, po czym odpowiedział równie uśmiechnięty, co przedtem:

– Ach, spotkałeś pewnie Shikiego–san.

– Shiki? – powtórzył Shizuo, testując nowe imię. Nie podobało mu się.

– Jest jednym z czołowych członków Awakusu–Kai, podziemnej grupy gangsterskiej – wyjaśnił Shinra. – Nie powinieneś się nim przejmować, Izaya często zawiera z nim transakcje biznesowe. Wydaje się być nawet w porządku, pomijając to ponure spojrzenie.

– Hmm… – Shizuo nie odpowiedział, co nie powstrzymało Shinry od zalewania go potokiem słów.

_„Shizuo, dobrze znowu cię widzieć.”_ – napisała Celty na powitanie, szybko przesuwając palcami po ekranie, pisząc kolejną wiadomość. _„Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.”_  

– Wszystko w porządku, Celty, po prostu miałem ciężki dzień w pracy.

– Skoro o tym mowa, nie powinieneś być jeszcze w pracy? – zapytał zaintrygowany Shinra, podchodząc do Celty i starając się ją objąć, na co ta skutecznie trzymała go na dystans swoim czarnym dymem.

– Tak. Nie. – Shizuo westchnął. – To długa historia.

– Gdybyś był zainteresowany, Izaya siedzi w pokoju i jest już potwornie znudzony naszym towarzystwem.

Shizuo zaczerwienił się lekko i tylko kiwnął twierdząco w odpowiedzi.

– Nie wiem, czy powinienem was zostawiać samych, ostatnim razem nie skończyło się to za dobrze – powiedział Shinra, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Obiecaj, że będziesz nad sobą panować.

Shizuo przewrócił oczami, ale zapewnił Shinrę o swoich dobrych intencjach, a następnie ruszył w stronę pokoju Izayi.

_„Myślisz, że będzie ok?”_

– Nie masz się co martwić Celti–san. Shizuo nic nie zrobi Izayi – Kishitani westchnął. – Bardziej martwię się o Izayę. Jest kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, jeśli chodzi o uważanie na swoje rany. Ale jeśli dobrze pójdzie, może wreszcie przestaną ze sobą walczyć! – zawołał z radością.

_„Naprawdę w to wierzysz?”–_ napisała Celty sceptycznie. Jej cienie, rozproszone wokół jej sylwetki, falowały delikatnie, ujawniając zaniepokojenie.

Shinra wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć.  

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo wszedł do pokoju bez pukania. Stanął w progu i objął spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie.

Nie za wiele zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Jedynie na szafce nocnej przybyło leków i maści.

Izaya siedział oparty o poduszki, czytając jakieś dokumenty, które miał w teczce.

– Shinra, Shiki powinien skontaktować się ze mną za kolejne parę dni. Do tego czasu powinienem być już u siebie, także nie musisz się już spodziewać z mojej strony żadnych gości. Jeśli mógłby-

Urwał w pół słowa, podnosząc w tym samym momencie głowę, i widząc niespodziewanego gościa.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Informatora szybko zostało zastąpione przez jego ironiczny uśmiech.

– Shizu–chan, cóż za niespodzianka.

Shizuo wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie usiadł ani nie poruszył się z miejsca, wciąż wpatrując się w Izayę. Informator wyglądał nieco lepiej niż poprzednio. Rozcięcie na wardze i skroni zaczęło się goić, a siniaki przybrały żółtą barwę. Opuchlizna z podbitego oka też już całkowicie zniknęła, dzięki czemu twarz wróciła do normalnych kształtów.

– Żadnych czekoladek ani kwiatów? Jestem rozczarowany, Shizu–chan. Nie przychodzi się w odwiedziny do pacjenta z pustymi rękoma – dodał Izaya wesołym tonem.

Shizuo nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Jedno pytanie wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju, wzmagając z każdą mijającą minutą jego irytację.

– Kim jest Shiki? – zapytał w końcu, nie zwracając uwagi na zaczepki ze strony Informatora.

Izaya zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego interesuje cię Shiki–san? – zagadnął brunet, zamykając teczkę z dokumentami i odkładając ją obok poduszki.

Shizuo wzruszył ramionami.

– Jaka jest między wami relacja? 

Shizuo zacisnął mocniej pięść, nie wiedząc jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać.

Jaką odpowiedź tak naprawdę chciał usłyszeć?

Izaya przez chwilę się zastanawiał.

– Shiki–san to jeden ze stałych klientów, którego bardzo sobie cenię i z którym współpracuję od lat – powiedział w końcu. Shizuo zauważył, że Informator, masuje zabandażowaną dłoń. Gest ten wydał mu się bardzo ludzki – nie pasował do Izayi.

– Dalej nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Shizu–chan. Po co ci informacje dotyczące Shikiego–san?

– Nie, nie pytałem o pracę. Jaka jest wasza… – Shizuo zawahał się przez chwilę, dodając ściszonym głosem – prywatna relacja? 

Brwi Informatora powędrowały w górę, w szczerym zdziwieniu i konsternacji.

– Pytasz, co łączy mnie z Shikim? – zapytał Izaya, upewniając się czy dobrze zrozumiał.

Shizuo uciekł wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem Informatora, próbując ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy.

Może nie powinien był tu wcale przychodzić, to był stanowczo zły pomysł.

– Och, Shizu–chan, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak zazdrosny – odpowiedział Informator melodyjnie. – Urocze.

Oczy Shizuo błyskawicznie skierowały się z powrotem na Izayę. Na ustach bruneta czaił się złośliwy uśmiech, na widok którego, były barman automatycznie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny. I nie obchodzą mnie twoje związki – odburknął, besztając się w myślach za tak głupie pytania.

Oczywiście, że Izaya wypaczy znaczenie wszystkiego, co usłyszy. Jaki był sens zadawać mu jakiekolwiek pytania?

–Shizu–chan, sam sobie przeczysz – prawie wyśpiewał Izaya, radośnie zataczając ręką w powietrzu koło i dramatycznie kończąc ruch, pokazując palcem w stronę Shizuo. – Kto wie, co łączy mnie z Shikim – dodał ściszając zalotnie głos i patrząc wyzywająco na blondyna.

Krew zagotowała się w Shizuo, i przez chwilę przed oczami widział tylko czerwień.

– Nic dziwnego, że zostałeś zaatakowany, skoro zadajesz się z typami takimi jak on – warknął w odpowiedzi, hamując się ostatkiem silnej woli, aby nie podejść do Informatora i nie potrząsnąć nim.

Izaya momentalnie zmienił swoją postawę. Wyprostował się i zmrużył groźnie oczy. Uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z jego ust.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, Shizu–chan, gdybyś nie mieszał Shiki–sana w swoje dziwne wyobrażenia. Nic o nim nie wiesz, ani o moim ataku, więc przestań udawać, że nagle zacząłeś przejmować się moim losem i wynoś się stąd! – wyrzucił z siebie Izaya podniesionym głosem, patrząc z nienawiścią na Shizuo.

Ten w odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej zęby i zrobił parę kroków w stronę łóżka, wymawiając imię Informatora w ostrzegawczy sposób, przeciągając każdą sylabę. Raptownie stanął w pół kroku tuż przy łóżku. Izaya dalej patrzył na niego wściekły, ale Shizuo mógł przysiąc, że brunet drgnął i przez ułamek sekundy widać było w jego oczach strach.

Były barman zamrugał zaskoczony.

Izaya był jedyną osobą, która nigdy się go nie bała. Nawet podczas ich walk, kiedy rzucał w niego automatami z napojami i znakami drogowymi, Informator  nigdy nie okazał strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie, siła Shizuo zdawała się go bawić.

– Co, Shizu–chan, boisz się uderzyć chorego? – zakpił Izaya.

Shizuo odruchowo zamachnął się, ale zatrzymał pięść tuż przed twarzą Informatora i po chwili ją opuścił. Izaya nawet nie drgnął.

– Nie jesteś tego wart – rzucił Shizuo w stronę rozmówcy. – Może faktycznie zasłużyłeś na to, co cię spotkało.

Twarz Izayi wykrzywiła się w rozwścieczonym grymasie, lecz w jego oczach Shizuo dostrzegł ból, który momentalnie został zastąpiony przez gniew.

– Wynoś się! – krzyknął Izaya, zaciskając zdrową rękę na pościeli, dalej utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z blondynem.

Shizuo wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya nie jest zachwycony przybyciem gości.

W pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Gdy Izaya uniósł głowę, zobaczył Celty, która niezwłocznie podeszła do niego z wiadomością napisaną na komórce.

_„Shiki–san zaraz tu będzie.”_

– Wiem, dostałem od niego wiadomość – to mówiąc, wskazał na telefon leżący na kołdrze.

_„Jesteś pewien, że chcesz go znowu przyjąć?”_ – napisała Celty. Dym wydobywający się z miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdować się jej głowa, miarowo falował, tylko od czasu do czasu rozpraszając się w kształt pojedynczej chmurki.

– Oczywiście, Shiki jest bardzo ważnym klientem – odparł Izaya, ukrywając zmieszanie za maską uśmiechu numer trzy.

– Celty! – dobiegł ich gdzieś z mieszkania głos podziemnego doktora.

Celty napisała jeszcze szybko _„W razie czego jesteśmy w pokoju obok.”_ i wyszła.

„Nie powstrzymało to raczej Shikiego przez zrobieniem tego, co chciał” – pomyślał Izaya, wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie tamtego zdarzenia.

Teraz, kiedy miał czas ochłonąć, a jego psychika dojść do siebie po ostatnim wydarzeniach, wstyd palił go żywcem.

Gdyby nie świadomość, że tamtego dnia był wyczerpany i odurzony lekami po całym „tym” zajściu – tak właśnie zaczął nazywać moment swojego porwania – kompletnie straciłby do siebie szacunek.

Umysł ludzki był dziwną rzeczą, której nie udało mu się do końca zgłębić. Dlatego tak bardzo kochał ludzi. Byli do bólu przewidywalni, ale jednak gdzieś w głębi nich czaił się potencjał do zmiany, która następowała w nich pod wpływem silnych emocji.

Nie był jednym z nich. Nie był zwykłym człowiekiem i dlatego reakcja, która nastąpiła w wyniku „tej” sytuacji tak bardzo wytrącała go z równowagi za każdym razem, gdy sobie o niej przypominał.

Do pokoju wszedł Shiki, przerywając rozmyślania Izayi. Tuż za nim podążał lekarz, którego Informator aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał z ostatniej wizyty, i na widok którego zrzedła mu mina.

– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie mieliśmy dzisiaj przeprowadzać transakcji biznesowej? – zapytał chłodno, patrząc nieprzyjaźnie na młodego lekarza, który speszony, cofnął się o krok.

– Ależ oczywiście, Orihara–san. Dbanie o zdrowie mojego kontrahenta uważam za część umowy. Nie chciałbym, żebyś umarł, zanim zdążysz przekazać mi wszystkie informacje, których potrzebuję – odparł Shiki, nie zmieniając przy tym nawet na moment stoickiego wyrazu twarzy.

– Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego – odparł Izaya, uśmiechając się przy tym sztucznie.

Shiki skinął na stojącego obok niego lekarza.

Izaya instynktownie zacisnął rękę na pościeli, obserwując czujnie każdy gest mężczyzny, który postawił na blacie swoją torbę i zaczął wyciągać z niej wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy.

Kiedy lekarz był już gotowy, Shiki podszedł do łóżka, wyciągając dłoń w stronę twarzy Informatora.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Sam sobie poradzę – powiedział stanowczym tonem, powstrzymując tym samym Shikiego. Obaj patrzyli na siebie przez krótką chwilę, oceniając sytuację i kalkulując następny ruch. 

– Ostatnim razem wyglądało, jakby była ci potrzebna… pomocna dłoń – odparł Shiki. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się przy tym w lekkim uśmiechu.

Izaya zarumienił się nieznacznie i spuścił wzrok, przyznając tym samym, że przegrał to starcie.

Shiki wycofał się zgodnie z życzeniem Informatora, a następnie usiadł na krześle i odpalił papierosa.

– Sam to zrobię – Izaya zwrócił się do lekarza, który już chwytał za skraj pościeli. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie stanął na baczność, czekając cierpliwie, aż jego pacjent będzie przygotowany. Informator zawahał się jednak. – Mógłbyś się odwrócić? – zwrócił się do Shikiego, który bezceremonialnie obserwował całą sytuację ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie masz do ukrycia niczego, czego już bym nie widział – stwierdził Shiki, rozbawiony uśmiech teraz wyraźnie widoczny na jego ustach.

Izaya skrzywił się mentalnie i zrzucił kołdrę jednym, płynnym ruchem, a następnie zrobił to samo z bokserkami. Następnie położył się i odwrócił głowę w przeciwległą stronę, ignorując obecność Shikiego, i udając duże zainteresowanie rzeczami stojącymi na stole lekarskim.

– Proszę podciągnąć nogi – zwrócił się do niego lekarz.

Izaya niechętnie wykonał polecenie, powtarzając w myślach prawdziwe nazwiska i pseudonimy wszystkich użytkowników ze strony Dollarsów. Pomogło mu się to skupić na czymś innym niż dotyk obcych rąk i wzrok Shikiego, który niechybnie przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

– Gotowe – usłyszał w końcu. Wypuścił z płuc powietrze nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy, że wstrzymał oddech.

– Szwy dobrze się goją. Za jakieś pięć dni będzie można je zdjąć – dodał lekarz, ściągając rękawiczki i zostawiając na blacie dodatkowe maści.

– Możesz już iść.

Lekarz, zgodnie z poleceniem Shikiego, szybko zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z pokoju, podczas gdy Izaya usiadł, przykrywając się na powrót kołdrą i ukrywając pod nią zdrową dłoń, która lekko mu drżała.

Nie chciał, aby Shiki–san widział więcej jego słabości.

– Rozumiem, że teraz możemy przejść do interesów? – zapytał z przekorą.

Gdyby to nie był Shiki–san, Izaya już dawno by go zabił, nawet jedną ręką.

Swoją drogą, będzie musiał zapytać Shinrę o swój nóż. Po wizycie Shizuo cały pokój był sprzątany i nóż przepadł bez wieści. Bez niego czuł, jakby brakowało mu jeszcze jednej ręki. Jeśli się nie znajdzie, będzie musiał zlecić Namie przyniesienie mu kolejnego.

Dobrze, że przezornie zawsze miał zamówioną większą ilość noży. Często podczas pościgów za Shizu–chan ulegały one wypadkom: czy to zgniecione przez tego potwora, czy zgubione, kiedy rzucał nimi w tego pierwotniaka.

Shiki przysunął krzesło do łóżka Izayi i wyciągnął w jego kierunku teczkę z informacjami.

– Na razie nie znaleźliśmy tego wiele. Nie wiemy jeszcze, kim są sprawcy i dla kogo pracują. Mając do dyspozycji zaledwie skrawki informacji, nie mamy zbyt dużego pola do popisu – powiedział Shiki spokojnie, bacznie przyglądając się brunetowi. – Żadna z naszych komórek wywiadowczych nie znalazła również na razie żadnych świadków zdarzenia, ale prędzej czy później na pewno kogoś znajdziemy. To tylko kwestia czasu.  

Izaya przytaknął, rozkładając zawartość teczki na łóżku i szybko skanując treść dokumentów. Głównie potwierdzały one to, co już wiedział.

Wstrzyknięto mu jakiś środek, którego na razie nikt nie mógł zidentyfikować. Pewnie był wytwarzany tylko na potrzeby takich akcji. Tak jak powiedział Shiki, nie znaleziono jeszcze żadnych świadków porwania, ale przynajmniej pamiętał, gdzie do tego doszło, wiec to już jakaś wskazówka.

Pamiętał, że go odurzono, po czym przewieziono do jakiegoś opuszczonego mieszkania. Kiedy z nim skończyli, znowu go odurzyli i wywieźli w inne miejsce, żeby nikt nie trafił do nich po śladach zostawionych na miejscu.

Jak do tej pory, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem porywaczy.

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że całe porwanie wydawało się być dobrze zaplanowane, co wskazywało, że napastnicy działali na czyjeś zlecenie, ale czego od niego chcieli? Po przebudzeniu nie oczekiwali od niego żadnych informacji, nic nie wskazywało też na to, żeby robili to z zemsty. Nie przekazali mu żadnych wiadomości od swojego szefa, wiec to, co z nim potem zrobili nie było pewnie zaplanowane.

Nie mógł znaleźć punktu zaczepienia.

Co dało im jego porwanie?

– Dalej czekamy na testy DNA, z próbek, które pobrał Kishitani–san, wtedy będziemy mogli zdziałać więcej. Potwierdziło się to, co przypuszczałeś, żadna z potencjalnych grup nie miała z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. Sprawdziliśmy dokładnie wszystkich ich członków i żaden nie mógł być wtedy w miejscu ataku.

– Hmm… – Izaya przełożył kolejną kartkę, biorąc tę, do której było przypięte zdjęcie.

Na fotografii było widać zaułek z dużą, ciemną plamą przy jednej ze ścian i ciągnącym się od niej krwawym śladem, który urywał się przy końcu uliczki.

Izaya drgnął, czując jak żołądek ściska mu się nieprzyjemnie.

Przypominał sobie jakby przez mgłę, jak mężczyźni wyciągają go z furgonetki i wleką po ziemi.

Wydawali się działać w pośpiechu. Natychmiast po tym, jak ułożyli ciało Informatora pod jedną ze ścian, udali się z powrotem do samochodu i odjechali z piskiem opon.

Ciągle słyszał śmiech jednego z nich, niosący się echem za odchodzącymi mężczyznami.

Drugi gratulował partnerowi wspaniałego pomysłu na zabawne spędzenie czasu.

Kartka wyśliznęła mu się z ręki, którą Izaya następnie szybko zakrył usta, czując jak zbiera mu się na wymioty.

– Orihara–san?

Przełknął głośno, uspokajając bicie serca i starając się utrzymać nad sobą panowanie.

– W porządku. Jak znaleźliście to miejsce? – zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem na dokument, leżący na łóżku.

– Nie stanowiło to problemu – odparł Shiki. – Pomijając świadków, o których nie było trudno o tej porze dnia, wystarczyło, że zapytaliśmy twojego podziemnego doktora. Był na tyle uprzejmy, że od razu zadzwonił do Heiwajimy Shizuo, który mógł nam wskazać dokładną lokalizację.

Izaya uniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście Kishitani–san nie wspomniał, że ta informacja jest dla mnie – Shiki kontynuował. – Nie było potrzeby mieszać w to osób trzecich, szczególnie pokroju Heiwajimy.

– Poczekaj – Izaya podniósł zdrową dłoń, dając znać Shikiemu, żeby zamilkł. – Co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Shizu–chan?

Teraz to Shiki–san uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to on cię znalazł i przyniósł tutaj, wydaję mi się, że odegrał znaczną rolę w tej sprawie.

– Shizu–chan mnie tu przyniósł? – upewnił się Izaya, chwytając za palce prawej dłoni i rozmasowując je. Bolało.

– Relacja naszych świadków faktycznie potwierdza to, że widzieli wysokiego blondyna w stroju barmana, który niósł ciało.

Był przekonany, że to Celty go znalazła. Dlaczego Shizu–chan chciałby mu pomóc?

To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju. Przecież Shizu–chan go nienawidził, i gdyby Informator mu na to pozwolił, skręcił by mu kark przy pierwszej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji.

– Ach – wymsknęło mu się na głos.

Teraz przyczyna jego odwiedzin stała się jasna.

Znając Shizu–chan, pewnie na swój sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, co się dalej stanie z Izayą.

A przynajmniej tego by sobie właśnie życzył Informator, więc nie mogło to być prawdą.

Shizu–chan go nienawidził, tak jak to zaplanował, i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Na pewno Celty i Shinra namawiali go, żeby przyszedł, na wypadek, gdyby narkotyki jeszcze nie przestały działać i znowu spróbowałby zrobić coś głupiego.

Shiki pierwszy przerwał ciszę, nachylając się w stronę Informatora i bacznie go obserwując.

– Biorąc pod uwagę łączące was relacje i – tu Shiki zawahał się – emocje z dawnych lat, czy mamy go przesłuchać? Może stanowić źródło cennych informacji.

– Nie – Izaya odparł, niemal natychmiast. – Obejdziemy się bez jego pomocy. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby wiedział coś, czego już nie wiemy.

– W takim razie będę cię informował w razie, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś nowe szczegóły – powiedział Shiki, wstając. – Do tego czasu postaraj się przeżyć w jednym kawałku.

Izaya uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Rozumiem, że słyszałeś o moich przenosinach do Shinjuku?

– Kishitani–san nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tą informacją.

Izaya wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem.

– Tylko stamtąd mogę swobodnie szukać informacji.

– Twoi wrogowie na pewno wykorzystają tą okazję, żeby się odegrać – powiedział Shiki poprawiając mankiety.

– Wiem. Dlatego podjąłem już pewne kroki, żeby ich powstrzymać – mówiąc to Izaya uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Za cztery dni, przyślę samochód, żeby cię odeskortował – Shiki dodał, sprawdzając czas na zegarku i marszcząc brwi. Wyglądało na to, że wizyta u Izayai zajęła mu dłużej niż to zaplanował.

– Miło, że się o mnie martwisz, Shiki–san, ale poradzę sobie sam – odparł grzecznie, acz stanowczo.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, Orihara-san, twoje bezpieczeństwo jest teraz moją polisą ubezpieczeniową – Shiki odpowiedział, posyłając w stronę Izayi znaczące spojrzenie. – To jedyny powód, dla którego dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Ranisz moje serce, Shiki–san – Izaya odparł, siląc się na dramatyzm. – Przyjmuję ofertę. Wyślę ci wszystkie potrzebne dane – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

– W takim razie powodzenia, Informatorze.  

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Shiki opuścił pokój, zostawiając za sobą Izayę, który skupił się dogłębniej na informacjach, które otrzymał.

* * *

Shiki zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

– Akabayashi–san – zwrócił się do mężczyzny w okularach, który gawędził z Celty. Na dźwięk swojego imienia, mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na swojego szefa i niezwłocznie do niego podszedł. – Wzmocnij ochronę przy wieżowcu Orihary–sana. Nie chcę, aby do czasu przyjazdu kręcił się tam ktoś niepożądany.

– Izaya jednak nie zmieni zdania? – zapytał Shinra zrezygnowanym głosem, opierając się o kanapę.

– Znasz go lepiej niż ja Kishitani–san, wiesz jaki potrafi być uparty. – Po chwili dodał – Miło, że tym razem nie próbowałeś pobić mojego ochroniarza.

Shinra zarumienił się i zaśmiał zakłopotany.

Podczas ostatniej wizyty Shikiego, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Izayi, rzucił się do drzwi jego pokoju. Drogę zastąpił mu jednak Akabayashi, który skutecznie zablokował przejście i nie pozwolił przejść podziemnemu doktorowi, nawet gdy ten próbował go do tego zmusić siłą. Oczywiście Akabayashi jako profesjonalista unieruchomił go jednym ruchem, co dało mu czas na wyjaśnienie powodu całej wizyty.

Shiki skinął głową w geście pożegnania i wyszedł z mieszkania wraz z Akabayashim i Seishim, młodym lekarzem, który pomagał w opiece nad Izayą.

– Akabayashi–san, chciałbym, żebyś poszedł sprawdzić te osoby – mówiąc to, Shiki wyjął zza marynarki małe zawiniątko, które wręczył podwładnemu. Akabayashi wziął do ręki małą karteczkę, na której widniały dwa nazwiska – Masaomi Kida oraz Ryuugamine Mikado – i szybko schował ją do kieszeni spodni. – Nie sądzę, aby mieli związek ze sprawą, ale musimy mieć pewność.

Kiedy zeszli na parter, nieoczekiwanie, ktoś na nich wpadł.

– Przepraszam – przeprosił mężczyzna, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł w pośpiechu.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł Shiki, dopiero po chwili rejestrując fakt, z kim miał przyjemność.

– Czy to nie był Shizuo Heiwajima we własnej osobie? – zapytał Akabayashi zaciekawiony.

– Interesujące – powiedział Shiki–san, poprawiając poły marynarki.

Jadąc już samochodem, Shiki zamyślony obejrzał się jeszcze raz w stronę budynku, gdzie wypoczywał Izaya.

– Akabayashi–san – zwrócił się do mężczyzny, siedzącego obok niego. – Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie.

Akabayashi spojrzał zaintrygowany na przełożonego. Shiki zawsze miał precyzyjnie zaplanowany sposób działania i rzadko zdarzało mu się zmieniać zdanie.

– Chciałbym, abyś miał oko na Shizuo Heiwajimę. Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie i z kim przebywa.

– Myślisz, że jednak jest zamieszany w całą tę sprawę? – zapytał zaciekawiony Mizuki, obserwując bacznie twarz szefa, której wyraz był nieodgadniony.

– Powiedzmy, że to bardziej prywatna sprawa.

– Hmm – odparł Akabayashi, nie zadając już więcej pytań.

Do końca drogi jechali w milczeniu.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, ale rozdział jest na razie bez bety, potem będę edytowała.   
> Nie mogłam się już jednak dłużej powstrzymać, żeby tego nie dodać. Uwielbiam te same sceny pokazane z dwóch różnych perspektyw, a przy Shizayi działa to idealnie:D   
> Miłego czytania!

Izaya był sfrustrowany.

Ponownie zaczął przeglądać dokumenty od Shikiego. Nie miał tutaj swojego komputera, więc musiał polegać na telefonie pożyczonym od Shinry, który nie miał nawet wystarczająco szybkiego połączenia z Internetem. Z tego względu wyszukiwanie dodatkowych informacji zajmowało mu wieczność.  

Czuł się uwięziony.

Musiał wrócić jak najszybciej do siebie i zacząć działać. Teraz siedział całymi dniami w towarzystwie Shinry bądź Celty, którzy nie chcieli zostawiać go samego na dłużej.

Tanie sentymenty.

Wolałby zbierać informacje niż siedzieć tu bezczynnie, nawet jeśli stwarzało to dla niego większe zagrożenie. Radził sobie w życiu z trudniejszymi sytuacjami.

Propozycja Shikiego wytrąciła go na moment z równowagi. Znali się od lat i wiedział, że Shiki nie pomaga mu bezinteresownie, ale nienawidził mieć długów.

Spróbował poruszyć palcami prawej ręki. Przeszły go ciarki gdy poczuł tępy ból, który rozszedł się po całym ramieniu.

Pozostały mu teraz trzy zagadki do rozwiązania.

Pierwsza, kto i dlaczego chciał go porwać. Nie uciekł jego uwadze fakt, że najprawdopodobniej osoba, która zleciła jego porwanie dobrze znała jego nawyki i sposób działania. Wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie będzie, i co będzie robił, a także czym najskuteczniej będzie go ogłuszyć. To zawężało krąg podejrzanych.

Druga, kim byli napastnicy i jak uczynić ich życie najbardziej bolesnym doświadczeniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznali. Łatwo z ich rozmów było wywnioskować, że wielokrotnie brali udział w porwaniach, byli więc na tyle przezorni, że dobrze zatarli po sobie ślady.

Na samo ich wspomnienie przechodziły go ciarki. Nie miał o nich zbyt dużo informacji, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez cały czas miał zawiązane oczy. Był jednak pewny, że dzień, w którym dostanie ich w swoje ręce, będzie najgorszym dniem ich życia.

Trzecia, dlaczego Shizu–chan go uratował? Mógł go zostawić na pewną śmierć i nikt by się nawet nie dowiedział, że widział go w tamtej uliczce.

Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie zdjęcia.

Zrobił wszystko, żeby Shizu–chan go znienawidził, więc dlaczego?

Wziął głęboki oddech próbując oczyścić umysł.

Teraz najważniejsze to skupić się na znalezieniu informacji, potem zajmie się pobocznymi faktami.

 

Zdążył zaledwie przejrzeć jedną kartkę, gdy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i odgłos czyichś kroków.

– Shinra, Shiki powinien skontaktować się ze mną za kolejne parę dni. Do tego czasu powinienem być już u siebie, także nie musisz się już spodziewać z mojej strony żadnych gości. Jeśli mógłby-

Urwał w pół słowa podnosząc głowę i widząc ostatnią osobę, której by się tu teraz spodziewał.

„Shizu–chan?” – pomyślał, zbity z tropu. – „Dlaczego znowu tu przyszedł?”

Szybko się zreflektował i uśmiechnął ironicznie, uśmiechem numer cztery, który był zarezerwowany specjalnie dla Shizuo.

– Shizu–chan, cóż za niespodzianka – powiedział, obserwując jak Shizuo wchodzi do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Obaj patrzyli się na siebie w milczeniu. Shizuo zdawał się wodzić wzrokiem po wszystkich śladach, które pozostawili na Izyai jego oprawcy.

Poczuł się nieswojo, postanowił więc przerwać ciszę kolejną prowokacją.     

– Żadnych czekoladek ani kwiatów? Jestem rozczarowany, Shizu–chan. Nie przychodzi się w odwiedziny do pacjenta z pustymi rękoma – dodał, siląc się na wesoły ton i ponownie, nie dostając w zamian żadnej reakcji.

– Kim jest Shiki? – zapytał w końcu Shizuo

Izaya zmarszczył brwi.

Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Skąd Shizuo znał Shikiego i dlaczego chciał o nim więcej wiedzieć?

– Dlaczego interesuje cię Shiki–san? – zapytał, zamykając teczkę z dokumentami i odkładając ją obok poduszki.

Shizuo wzruszył ramionami.

– Jaka jest między wami relacja? – dodał blondyn.

Izaya zauważył, że były barman zacisnął mocniej pięści.

Był zdenerwowany? Zły? Pomijając fakt, że Shizu–chan w jego towarzystwie zawsze był wściekły, dlaczego miałby się denerwować z powodu Shikiego?

Nie mógł zrozumieć, po co Shizu–chan ta informacja.

Jego relacja z Shikim? Z jego informacji wynikało, że Shizu–chan, licząc parę dni wstecz, nawet nie wiedział o istnieniu Shikiego.

Izaya przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

Powiedzenie prawdy nie zaszkodzi Shikiemu, szczególnie, że Shizuo i tak nie wiedziałby, jak wykorzystać taką informację.

Był ciekawy, o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi.

– Shiki–san to jeden ze stałych klientów, którego bardzo sobie cenię i z którym współpracuję od lat – powiedział w końcu, automatycznie delikatnie masując palce prawej dłoni, w których dalej miewał czucie tylko sporadycznie. Wrażenie było dziwne, jakby nie miał w ogóle dłoni, chociaż wyraźnie widział, że tam jest. Za to tępy ból, który rozchodził się po całym jego ramieniu nigdy do końca nie ustawał, nawet po lekach przeciwbólowych. – Dalej nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Shizu–chan. Po co ci informacje dotyczące Shikiego–san?

– Nie, nie pytałem o pracę. Jaka jest wasza… – Shizuo wydawał się wahać, ale w końcu dodał ściszonym głosem – prywatna relacja? 

Izaya uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i konsternacji.

– Pytasz, co łączy mnie z Shikim? – zapytał Izaya, upewniając się czy dobrze zrozumiał.

Ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, Shizuo uciekł wzrokiem, starając się nie patrzeć na Informatora.

Przez chwilę Izaya przyglądał się twarzy Shizuo i przez jedną, szaloną sekundę jego wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla, próbując wmówić jego mózgowi, że to, co widzi to lekkie rumieńce na policzkach byłego barmana.

„Niemożliwe” – pomyślał.

Shizu–chan nie może być o niego zazdrosny. To nie miało prawa mieć miejsca.

Shizuo nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, wiedział to, od momentu kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył wyraz oczu Shizuo, gdy ten na niego spojrzał.

– Och, Shizu–chan, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak zazdrosny – odpowiedział melodyjnie, ukrywając się pod maską złośliwego uśmiechu i testując, jak daleko może się posunąć nim były barman wybuchnie. – Urocze.

Shizuo wyraźnie, mocniej zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Pewnie marzył o tym, żeby zacisnąć je na gardle Informatora i skończyć z jego znienawidzoną egzystencją.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny. I nie obchodzą mnie twoje związki – Shizuo odburknął, wyglądając, jakby bardzo żałował swojego pytania.

„Interesujące” – pomyślał Izaya.

Sam nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować to, co słyszy. Shizu–chan był w końcu potworem, który nie potrafił czuć, jak inni ludzie.

Czy ktoś nim manipulował?

Od razu odrzucił tą myśl. Nikt nie byłby w stanie okiełznać Shizuo.

Shizu–chan nie może być po prostu zazdrosny. Nie może.

–Shizu–chan, sam sobie przeczysz – prawie wyśpiewał, radośnie zataczając ręką koło w powietrzu i dramatycznie kończąc ruch, pokazując palcem w stronę Shizuo. – Kto wie, co łączy mnie z Shikim – dodał ściszając zalotnie głos, i patrząc wyzywająco na blondyna.

„Doskonale, Shizu–chan. Takiej reakcji od ciebie oczekuję” – pomyślał Izaya widząc, jak twarz Shizuo wykrzywia się w grymasie złości.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Informator leżałby już martwy.

– Nic dziwnego, że zostałeś zaatakowany, skoro zadajesz się z typami takimi jak on – warknął w odpowiedzi Shizuo.

Izaya poczuł, jakby ktoś dźgnął go nożem. Poczuł tępy ból, a potem złość, która zalała go jak fala.

Słowa Shizuo zraniły go bardziej niż sam by się tego spodziewał. Nie obchodziło go, co myślą o nim ludzie, byli jedynie jego zabawkami. Eksperymentami, którym poświęcał odrobinę swojego cennego czasu, aby zabić nudę.

Shizuo był potworem, którego sam stworzył. Nie miał prawa oceniać tego, co się wydarzyło.

Wyprostował się i zmrużył groźnie oczy, uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z jego ust.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, Shizu–chan, gdybyś nie mieszał Shiki–sana w swoje dziwne wyobrażenia. Nic o nim nie wiesz, ani o moim ataku, więc przestań udawać, że nagle zacząłeś przejmować się moim losem i wynoś się stąd! – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu.

Wszystko w nim wrzało.

– Iiizaaayaaa–kun – powiedział Shizuo groźnie, zaczynając iść w jego stronę.

Izaya był wściekły. Chciał, żeby Shizuo go zaatakował. Wolał ból fizyczny od słów byłego barmana, które zadawały mu głębsze i trwalsze rany.

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz.

Co jeżeli Shizu–chan uda się dostrzec jego uczucia?

W momencie, gdy o tym pomyślał, Shizuo nagle zatrzymał się tuż przy łóżku Izayi, zdziwienie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

Izaya znieruchomiał i ponownie spojrzał na Shizuo wściekłym wzrokiem.

Nienawidził się za chwile słabości.

Siebie i Shizuo, który potrafił zniszczyć wszystkie jego plany jednym słowem.

– Co, Shizu–chan, boisz się uderzyć chorego? – zakpił, starając się odwrócić uwagę blondyna od tego, co przed chwilą zobaczył.

Shizuo zamachnął się. Izaya siedział spokojnie czekając na cios, który nigdy nie nadszedł. Shizuo zatrzymał pięść tuż przed jego twarzą i po chwili opuścił ją.

„Masz pecha, Shizu–chan” – pomyślał. – „Niestety znam cię aż za dobrze, nigdy nie uderzyłbyś kogoś, kto nie może walczyć. Szkoda.”

– Nie jesteś tego wart – powiedział Shizuo, patrząc Informatorowi prosto w oczy. – Może faktycznie zasłużyłeś na to, co cię spotkało.

– Wynoś się! – Krzyk wyrwał się z jego gardła, nim zdążył nad sobą zapanować. 

Nie chciał pamiętać tego mieszkania, tych rąk i oślizgłych ust, które dotykały jego ciała.

Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, co się tam wydarzyło.

Nie chciał, żeby Shizu–chan dawał mu złudną nadzieję, którą w następnej chwili zamierzał zniszczyć, rozdzierając jego serce na milion drobnych kawałeczków.

Shizuo wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem.

– Cholera! – powiedział zdławionym głosem, opuszczając wzrok na swoją dłoń i dostrzegając świeże ślady krwi.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zacisnął dłoń na pościeli.

Słowa Shizuo zabolały go bardziej niż chciałby się do tego przyznać.

Po co on tu w ogóle przyszedł?

Izaya rozluźnił uścisk ręki i chwycił leżącą koło niego komórkę, rzucając nią z impetem o ścianę.

Cholera.

Położył się, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.

„Może faktycznie zasłużyłeś na to, co cię spotkało.” – usłyszał echo słów w swojej głowie.

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

Może faktycznie na wszystko sobie zasłużył. Te lata, które spędził na zniechęcaniu do siebie Shizuo w końcu poskutkowały – nienawidził go. Lepsze to niż obojętność.

– Izaya, wszystko w porządku? – dobiegło go ciche pytanie Shinry.

Nie odpowiedział, leżąc dalej z zasłoniętą twarzą.

Poczuł jak materac ugina się tuż koło niego, pod ciężarem podziemnego doktora.

– To Shizuo cię znalazł – zaczął Shinra, nie przejmując się brakiem reakcji ze strony Informatora. – Niósł cię przez pół miasta w deszczu. Kiedy przyszedł był całkowicie przemoczony. – kontynuował. – Gdyby mu na tobie nie zależało nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, na pewno by tego dla ciebie nie zrobił. Jeśli tylko pozwoliłby-

– Shinra – przerwał mu Izaya. Zdjął rękę z twarzy. – Nie wiem co insynuujesz, ale możesz przestać. – Ton jego głosu był równy i spokojny.

Przez chwilę Shinra myślał, że zobaczy łzy na twarzy Izayi, ale oczywiście to był Izaya, zawsze ukrywał swoje prawdziwe emocje.

– Shiki–san poinformował mnie o tym fakcie, który widocznie umknął ci w przeciągu tych paru dni.

Shinra uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym powiedział ci, że zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra? – zapytał doktor.

Izaya spojrzał powątpiewająco na przyjaciela.

„Mojego dobra?” – pomyślał.

Czy wszyscy ostatnio się przeciw niemu sprzysięgli i chcieli kierować jego życiem zamiast niego?

– Oświeć mnie więc, w czym miało mi to pomóc? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

Miał ochotę pociąć nożem wszystkich wokół. Na ich szczęście, jego nóż zaginął, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jednym telefonem mógłby wywołać wojnę, która zniszczyłaby im wszystkie życie.

No tak, nie miał telefonu.

Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie rzucił nieszczęsnym urządzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że Shinra jeszcze tego nie zauważył.

„Będzie zachwycony” – pomyślał, uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją.

Zwrócił z powrotem uwagę na Shinrę, który patrzył na niego karcąco.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Mówiłem, że po pierwsze, byłbyś bardzo niezadowolony z faktu, że jesteś coś winny Shizuo. Po drugie mógłbyś znowu wysłać jakąś bandę gangsterów, żeby zabili Shizuo, żebyś nie musiał tym samym spłacać mu długu.

Izaya zgodził się wewnętrznie z tym argumentem. Chociaż z drugiej strony pozbył by się swojej ulubionej zabawki. Bez niej byłoby nudno.

Na głos powiedział jednak:

– A to miało być dla mnie dobre, booo…? – zapytał z powątpiewającą miną.

– Bo żył byś z czystszym sumieniem.

Informator roześmiał się.

– Moje sumienie jest raczej moją sprawą. Poza tym, co masz na myśli, że będzie czystsze? – Izaya oburzył się. – Moje sumienie jest czyste jak łza.

– Tak, tak. Wystarczy, że nie zabijesz Shizuo i wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie zmienia to faktu – dodał – że byłoby przykro, gdybyś zabił jedyną osobę, na której ci naprawdę zależy.

Izaya drgnął. Przyjrzał się bacznie Shinrze. Doktor siedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem, który wręcz krzyczał: „Znam twój sekret!”.

To był drugi, nie, trzeci najbardziej znienawidzony dzień w jego życiu. Czy wszyscy się dzisiaj przeciw niemu sprzysięgli?

– Jedyne na czym mi zależy to zniszczenie tego potwora – odpowiedział, z nienawiścią w głosie.

–Wiesz, czasem naprawdę powinieneś być ze sobą bardziej szczery – odparł Shinra.

Izaya skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Szczerość nie jest największym atutem Informatora – powiedział. – Liczą się przede wszystkim fakty i sposób ich wykorzystania.

Shinra westchnął teatralnie.

– Kiedy wy w końcu dorośniecie. Na mnie już czas. – Shinra skierował się w stronę drzwi. –Baw się dobrze przy czytaniu i nie nadwerężaj ręki. 

– Przy okazji, mógłbyś przynieść mi drugi telefon? – Izaya zapytał z niewinną miną. – Ten miał mały wypadek – to mówiąc, wskazał kierunek, gdzie leżały połamane kawałki urządzenia.

– Mój telefon! – Shinra krzyknął, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. – Chyba jednak cieszę się, że wracasz do domu.

Izaya jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, obserwując jak podziemny doktor wychodzi.

W momencie, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy.

Spróbował zgiąć palce prawej ręki, ale udało mu się jedynie nimi lekko poruszyć.

Wydawało mu się, że w powietrzu dalej czuć było nikły zapach papierosów, który przesiąkł ubrania byłego barmana.

Skarcił się w myślach.

Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na powrót do przeszłości. Musiał szybko odzyskać sprawność. Wtedy będzie mógł znaleźć i własnoręcznie pozbyć się ludzi odpowiedzialnych za jego obecną sytuację.

Pożałują dnia, kiedy zadarli z Oriharą Izayą.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam wprowadzać do historii nowe postaci:D

Shizuo niemal wybiegł z pokoju Izayi, kierując się od razu w stronę wyjścia.

Nagle przed jego oczami pojawił się telefon z napisem: _„Shizuo?”._

– Wybacz Celty, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – powiedział, widząc czarny dym wydobywający się zza pleców Celty w małych obłoczkach.

– Już wychodzisz? – zapytał Shinra, pojawiając się w drzwiach kuchni i lustrując barmana wzrokiem.

– Muszę już iść – odparł Shizuo i, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone krzyki Shinry, wyszedł z apartamentu.

Nim się opamiętał był już w swoim mieszkaniu. Zaczął chodzić w kółko od telewizora do kanapy i z powrotem.

Ciągle miał przed oczami wyraz oczu Izayi. Ból i strach. Nie był w stanie przypisać tych dwóch emocji do osoby, którą znał i która prześladowała go od tylu lat.

To nie był Izaya. Na pewno nie ten, który ciął go nożem i z którym ścigał się w szaleńczej gonitwie po całym Ikebukuro.

I co miała znaczyć odpowiedzieć Izayi dotycząca Shikiego? Dlaczego Izaya go bronił?

Myśl o tym człowieku nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie lubił go. Było w nim coś, czego nie mógł do końca określić, ale nie spodobał mu się już tamtej nocy w barze.

– Cholera – syknął, rozczochrując palcami włosy. Po chwili namysłu wyszedł z mieszkania – musiał rozładować trochę energii.

Nie był zazdrosny. Po prostu nie podobało mu się to, że nawet będąc ciężko rannym, Izaya dalej kontynuował znajomość z tak niebezpiecznymi ludźmi.

Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni wyjmując z niej nóż należący do Informatora.

*Klik, klik*

Otworzył go i zamknął. No tak, zapomniał go oddać.

Po co w ogóle poszedł do Izayi? Żeby upewnić się, że żyje? Że jednak nie leży zakrwawiony, gdzieś w ciemnej uliczce?

Czuł narastający ból głowy. Nie rozumiał emocji, które nim szargały i nie chciał ich zrozumieć.

Chciał po prostu mieć święty spokój.

– Shi–zu–o, skąd ta smutna mina? Zbyt piękny dzień, by było smutno.

Shizuo obrócił się.

Przed nim stał Simon. Były barman nawet nie zauważył kiedy dotarł w okolice Russian Sushi.

– Sushi dobre na wszystko. Sushi poprawi twój dzień.

– Simon – Shizuo skinął głową w geście powitania. – Sushi brzmi całkiem nieźle – dodał z uśmiechem.

– Prawda? Dobry wybór przyjacielu.

Simon położył dłoń na ramieniu Shizuo wprowadzając go do lokalu.

W środku panowała wesoła atmosfera. Gdzieniegdzie rozbrzmiewał śmiech, niosący się ponad gwarem prowadzonych rozmów. Shizuo usiadł przy barze, witając się z właścicielem i zamawiając podwójny zestaw sushi.

– Shizuo?

Były barman odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie znajomych oczu.

– Kadota.

– Tak myślałem, że to ty. Masz coś przeciwko, żebym się dołączył?

Shizuo zaprosił przyjaciela gestem, aby usiadł.

Po tym jak obaj dostali już swoje zamówienia, wywiązała się między nimi rozmowa.

Okazało się, że Kadota pracuje nad renowacją nowego mieszkania. Lokal znajdował się na peryferiach Ikebukuro i miał służyć jako mały bar z dwoma pokojami sypialnymi dla właściciela i jego żony.

Jedyne, co zastanowiło Kadotę to fakt, że ktoś tam był podczas jego nieobecności.

– Wszystko wyglądało tak samo, ale moje narzędzia były przestawione, co do tej pory się nie zdarzyło, a w całym lokalu unosił się jakiś dziwny zapach.

– Myślisz, że ktoś się włamał? – zapytał Shizuo, biorąc kolejny kawałek sushi.

Kadota kiwnął twierdząco głową.

– Z drugiej strony nic nie zginęło, więc nie mogę tego nawet zgłosić na policję.

– Może właściciel wpadł z wizytą? – zaproponował były barman.

– Hmm, może… – Kadota nie wydawał się być do końca przekonany, ale nie drążył już tematu. – Przy okazji – zaczął, ściszając głos i nachylając się do Shizuo konspiracyjnie. – Czy to prawda o tym, co mówią na mieście? Że Izaya został zaatakowany i ciężko ranny?

Shizuo przytaknął kiwnięciem głowy, sięgając w tym samym czasie ręką do kieszeni spodni, aby upewnić się, że nóż Izayi dalej w niej spoczywa.

– Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić kogoś, kto byłby na tyle sprytny, żeby podejść Izayę. Jak mylisz, kto mógł go zaatakować? 

W umyśle Shizuo pojawił się obraz Shikiego, ale blondyn zachował tę informację dla siebie, wzruszając jedynie ramionami i mówiąc:

– Znasz Izayę, pewnie naraził się w końcu komuś, komu nie powinien. – Heiwajima wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie bólu w oczach Izayi, kiedy powiedział mu, że zasłużył sobie na pobicie.

– Hmm… Nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja – powiedział Kadota, przyciszonym głosem. – Co, jeśli w mieście zjawił się ktoś bardziej niebezpieczny od Izayi? Nie wiemy jakie może mieć plany i czy już nie zaczął ich wdrażać.

– Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytał Shizuo, zaintrygowany.

Kadoto przytaknął twierdząco.

– W takim przypadku potwierdziłyby się moje najgorsze przypuszczenia. Ostatnio wśród byłych członków kolorowych gangów panuje poruszenie. Nawet grupy jakuzy wzmogły swoją działalność. Na forum Dollars-

– Słyszałam ciekawe pogłoski – wpadła mu w słowo Karisawa, pojawiając się znikąd. Wpatrywała  się w Shiuzo z ogromnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy i błyskiem w oku. – Ponoć widziano jak niosłeś zakrwawione ciało Izayi! – dodała z przejęciem, wpatrując się w byłego barmana jak w obrazek, i czekając niecierpliwie na jego odpowiedź.

Shizuo zagapił się na nią, zatrzymując rękę z sushi w połowie drogi do ust, i siedząc teraz z otwartymi ustami.

– Och, czy to prawda? – zapytał Kadota, wpatrując się pytająco w blondyna.

Shizuo w końcu zamknął usta i odłożył kawałek shushi na talerz. Rozczochrał włosy palcami i zdjął okulary, masując czerwony ślad odciśnięty na jego nosie.

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Karisawa wydała z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa, wykrzykując na całą salę:

– WIEDZIAŁAM, SHIZAYA JEST PRAWDZIWA. MÓJ STATEK PŁYNIE! – Wyrzucając przy tym ręce w górę i zaczynając taniec radości.

Skonsternowany Shizuo spojrzał na Kadotę, który pokręcił głową na znak, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi i nie chce tego wiedzieć.

Znikąd pojawił się Yumasaki, łapiąc Karisawę od tyłu i próbując uciszyć jej krzyki, zakrywając jej usta swoją dłonią.

– Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, hamuj się trochę! – powiedział podniesionym głosem, próbując zagłuszyć dzikie piski, które wydawała z siebie Erika. – Jak się nie uspokoisz wyrzucą nas stąd!

Karisawa wyrwała się Yumasakiemu i ponownie podbiegła do Shizuo. Nachyliła się w jego stronę tak bardzo, że Shizuo odruchowo starał się odsunąć. Czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo w starciu z szaleństwem, które malowało się na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Shizuo, kto pierwszy komu wyznał miłość? Ty? Izaya?! Kto zainicjował pierwszy pocałunek? To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, prawda?! Jak długo jesteście już ze sobą? Ukrywaliście swój związek, udając przed światem, że się nienawidzicie? – powiedziała to wszystko na jednym wdechu, a jej policzki były aż zaczerwienione z emocji. Nabierając tchu omal nie wykrzyknęła – Mieszkacie razem?! Wzięli-! Puśćcie mnie! – Erika krzyknęła, kiedy Togusa i Yumasaki wspólnymi siłami zaczęli wywlekać ją z baru, unieruchamiając jej ręce i błagając o odrobinę normalności.

– Wybacz Shizuo, lepiej za nimi pójdę nim zrobią coś głupiego – powiedział Kadota, wstając. – Uważaj na siebie.

Shizuo odprowadzał przyjaciela skonsternowanym wzrokiem, próbując przyswoić chociaż część informacji z potoku słów, który na niego spłynął.

On i Izaya? Parą?!

– Młodzi jak zwykle pełni energia. To dzięki sushi. Sushi dobre na wszystko – stwierdził Simon przystając na chwilę koło Shizuo. 

– Nie wiem czy to ze mną jest coś nie tak, czy ze światem – skomentował Shizuo, biorąc kolejny kawałek sushi i zjadając go na wpół przytomnie.

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo miał wrażenie, że przez parę kolejnych dni chodził jak we śnie. Nie pamiętał jak wrócił z Russian Sushi, ale udało mu się jakimś cudem dotrzeć do domu. W głowie wciąż naprzemiennie odtwarzał rozmowę z Izayą i monolog Karisawy.

Pamiętał ból i strach w oczach Izayi, nawiedzały go one w snach i nie pozwalały normalnie funkcjonować. O ile wcześniej odczuwał ciągłą irytację tak teraz czuł coś na kształt… ciekawości? Niedowierzania? Konsternacji?

Izaya zawsze wzbudzał w nim irytację swoim stawianiem się na piedestale, podczas gdy resztę ludzi traktował jak śmieci.

Myśl, że Informator faktycznie mógł być tak ludzki jak reszta społeczeństwa nie dawała mu spokoju.

To nie był Izaya którego znał.

Przypominając sobie słowa Karisawy, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Po pierwsze, na pewno nie był zazdrosny. Nie mógł być zazdrosny… prawda?

Po drugie, on i Izaya razem? Na samą myśl przeszedł go dreszcz.

Wykluczone.

Nie zdziwił by się, gdyby Izaya próbował go uwieść, żeby zdobyć jakieś informacje i potem wykorzystać je przeciw niemu.

„Nie” – zreflektował się w myślach. – „Nawet Izaya nie posunął by się tak daleko dla zdobycia informacji.”

– Shizuo, dobrze się czujesz – usłyszał głos Toma, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– W porządku – odparł, nie spojrzawszy nawet na przyjaciela.

– … Shizuo, przed chwilą zderzyłeś się z latarnią i zacząłeś ją przepraszać. – Shizuo nie odpowiedział, patrząc się w przestrzeń nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Och! – Tom uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Czyżby w twoim życiu pojawił się ktoś wyjątkowy? – Zagadnął byłego barmana.

Shizuo zrobił się cały czerwony, gdy przed oczami ujrzał postać Informatora. Instynktownie zacisnął mocniej dłoń, zapominając, że trzyma w niej kubek z kawą. Papierowy kubek nie miał szans w starciu z siłą Shizuo i cała jego zawartość rozprysnęła się na wszystkie strony.

Tom, zaskoczony, odsunął się w ostatnim momencie, unikając gorącego napoju. Shizuo nie miał tyle szczęścia i teraz połowa zawartości kubka znajdowała się na jego kamizelce.

– Sh-Shizuo? – zapytał Tom, zaniepokojony.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – odparł Shizuo, dopiero po chwili rejestrując, co się stało. Tom–san podał mu chusteczki, którymi blondyn próbował zetrzeć mokre plamy.

– Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz potrzebował rady, zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, nawet jeśli chodzi o sprawy sercowe – Tom dodał, mrugając znacząco do Heiwajimy.

Shizuo spuścił wzrok. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu gestem pokazał Tomowi, żeby poszli w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

Przenieśli się do jakiejś małej knajpki, którą znaleźli w pobliżu i, po zamówieniu hamburgerów, rozsiedli się wygodniej przy stole.

– Powiedzmy, że jest… osoba – zaczął Shizuo – która zawsze zachowywała się arogancko i wyniośle, i gdy widzę ten kpiący uśmiech mam ochotę zetrzeć go z po… – odchrząknął, uspokajając się. – Powiedzmy, że ta osoba zawsze mnie bardzo irytowała i nagle okazało się, że ma też ludzką stronę, i potrafi czuć strach i ból – westchnął. – Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.

– Nie będę oceniał twojego gustu jeśli chodzi o wybór kobiet – powiedział Tom, marszcząc nos – ale jeśli zacząłeś dostrzegać jej inne cechy, czy to nie znak, że uważniej ją obserwujesz? – Tom–san podrapał się po nosie, zastanawiając się przez moment nad dalszym ciągiem. – Powiedziałeś, że zawsze taka była, czyli znacie się od dawna? – Shizuo przytaknął, bawiąc się słomką leżącą na stole. – W takim razie czy sam fakt, że przez tyle lat utrzymujecie ze sobą kontakt nie oznacza, że jednak zawsze była ci na swój sposób bliska i stanowiła ważną część twojego życia?

Shizuo zastanowił się przez chwilę.

Do głowy przychodziły mu momenty od chwili poznania Izayi. Izaya, napuszczający na niego gangsterów. Izaya przychodzący denerwować go w miejscu jego pracy. Izaya wrabiający go w przestępstwo. Izaya kryjący się w cieniu, czekający na moment jego nieuwagi. Wszystkie ważniejsze wydarzenia jego życia zdawały się być powiązane z Informatorem…

Jego przemyślenia zostały przerwane, gdy Tom zaczął dalej mówić.

– Skoro znacie się od tylu lat i pomimo jej wad dalej nie zerwaliście znajomości, czy to nie znak, że łączy was coś więcej? Powinieneś do niej iść i o wszystkim jej powiedzieć. – Poklepał Shizuo po ramieniu, szczerząc się do niego w uśmiechu. – Na pewno nie oprze się twojemu wdziękowi – dodał, próbując dodać Shizuo otuchy.

– Ugh… dziękuję Tom–san – odpowiedział Shizuo, siląc się na uśmiech. – To było bardzo… pomocne.

– Gdybyś miał więcej pytań nie wahaj się do mnie przyjść, zawsze chętnie ci pomogę – Tom dodał wesoło.

Shizuo na szczęście nie musiał odpowiadać, gdyż dostali swoje zamówienie i mógł udawać, że jest zajęty jedzeniem.

Po trzech godzinach, kiedy wraz z Tomem załatwili sprawę z ostatnim dłużnikiem, Shizuo mógł wreszcie na spokojnie o wszystkim pomyśleć.

Siedział na ławce opierając się o nią wygodnie, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo, po którym płynęły chmury. W dłoni trzymał nóż Izayi, który ciągle otwierał i zamykał. Ostatnio pomagało mu się to uspokoić i skupić na tym, czego szukał.

Chciał odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi na to, jaki tak naprawdę był Izaya.

Czy jego i Izayę mogło łączyć coś więcej? Na pewno nienawidzili się jak nikt inny, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Westchnął i spojrzał na nóż. Dalej nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że go ciągle przy sobie nosi. Zawsze walczył pięściami, używanie broni uważał za tchórzostwo, a mimo to, było coś hipnotyzującego w odgłosie jaki towarzyszył otwieraniu i zamykaniu noża.

*Klik, klik*

Nie mógłby nikogo nim zaatakować, ale sama świadomość, że miał go przy sobie w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób go uspokajała.

– Ciekawe, czy Izaya czuje to samo? – pomyślał, przejeżdżając palcem po ostrzu. Poczuł ukłucie, a na jego skórze pojawiła się kreska, z której zaczęła lecieć krew. Patrzył jak pojedyncza kropla powoli spływa po jego palcu aż w końcu skapnęła na bruk.

To wszystko było dla niego zbyt skomplikowane. Zamknął nóż i schował go do kieszeni.

Nie dawało mu również spokoju to, że dalej ścigaliby się z Izayą po Ikebukuro, gdyby nie to, że ktoś napadł na Informatora. Próbował złapać Izayę od lat, jakim cudem udało się to komuś z taką łatwością? Obraz zakrwawionej i spuchniętej twarzy bruneta ciągle stał mu przed oczami.

Westchnął, po czym wstał i udał się w kierunku swojego mieszkania.

Przechodził koło jednego z centrów handlowych, gdy dobiegły go czyjeś głosy.

– …Orihara!

– Tak, ponoć prawie go zabili!

Shizuo odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem rozmówców i dostrzegając w końcu grupkę nastolatków, którzy nie wyglądali na więcej niż siedemnaście lat.

– Słyszałem, że ukradł informacje jakimś gangsterom i w odwecie postanowili się go pozbyć.

– Chacha – zaśmiał się jeden z nich. Był dużo wyższy niż pozostali i wydawał się być liderem grupy.– Należało mu się. Teraz kiedy go już nie ma, możemy na spokojnie działać i przejąć kontrolę nad miastem – powiedział, szczerząc się do pozostałych i wskazując na żółtą chustę, którą miał zawiązaną na nadgarstku.

– Wiecie coś o pobiciu Orihary? – zapytał Shizuo, podchodząc do grupki chłopaków nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Nastolatkowie spojrzeli na niego z niechęcią.

– A ty co taki ciekawy? – zadała pytanie dziewczyna, która nosiła żółtą bandanę na szyi i miała stanowczo nałożoną za grubą warstwę makijażu.

– Właśnie, szukasz zaczepki? – dodał chłopak, podchodząc do Shizuo i grożąc byłemu barmanowi nożem.

Shizuo wyrwał chłopakowi nóż z ręki i złamał go jednym ruchem, rzucając jego części na ziemię. Nim chłopak zdążył zareagować, Shizuo uniósł go za przód koszuli, tak że zawisł nad ziemią.

– Spytam jeszcze raz – zaczął Shizuo ostrzegawczym tonem. – Co wiecie o porwaniu Izayi?

– Nic nie wiemy – wtrąciła się w rozmowę druga dziewczyna, która wydawała się być przestraszona obecną sceną. – Słyszeliśmy tylko plotki, które krążą po mieście. Ponoć Orihara wdał się w konflikt z mafią i to oni go pobili.

– Jaką mafią?

– Nic więcej nie wiemy, przysięgam – dodał zdławionym głosem chłopak, którego trzymał.

Shizuo rozluźnił uścisk dłoni, przez co chłopak upadł na chodnik. Heiwajima odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, gdy usłyszał za sobą krzyk:

– Nikt nie będzie z nami zadzierał!

W ostatniej chwili zdążył uniknąć ciosu nożem, który próbował zadać mu najwyższy z nastolatków.

Shizuo złożył okulary i schował je do kieszeni kamizelki.

– Chciałem spokojnie odejść, ale wygląda na to, że jednak chcecie bójki. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

– Nie boimy się ciebie! – zawołał kolejny z nastolatków, rzucając się w jego stronę.

Shizuo odskoczył i wyrwał znak drogowy, który stał w pobliżu. Na ten widok, twarze całej grupy zbielały. Pomimo tego, nastolatkowie nie wycofali się i rzucili całą grupą na byłego barmana, który wyrzucił ich wszystkich w powietrze jednym zamachnięciem.

Nienawidził przemocy.

Wokół siebie słyszał przerażone krzyki przechodniów. Ktoś wołał policję.

– Cholera – powiedział do siebie. Rzucił znak na ziemię i zaczął iść w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Nie był teraz w nastroju do wysłuchiwania pytań policjantów, którzy znając doskonale jego reputację i tak pewnie puściliby go wolno.

Czuł w żyłach zastrzyk adrenaliny, którego już dawno nie czuł, ale czegoś mu brakowało.

Czekał, aż zza rogu wyskoczy na niego znajoma postać, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

Odpalił papierosa, wciągając w płuca dym, a następnie wypuszczając go przez odpowiednio ułożone usta, tworząc z dymu „O”, które po chwili rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Irytacja, która w nim narastała od momentu, kiedy usłyszał imię Izayi w końcu dała o sobie znać.

*Klik, klik*

A więc Izaya zadarł z mafią, nic nowego.

Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Shikiego – on też należał do mafii.

* Klik, Klik*

Czy Shiki mógł mieć coś wspólnego z pobiciem Izayi?

Nie. Gdyby tak było, Shinra nie pozwoliłby mu wejść do mieszkania.

*Klik, klik*

Kto to zrobił?

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Musiał dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak bardzo lubię pisać interakcje Izayi i Shikiego, tak uwielbiam też opisywać gang Kadoty<3 Wszyscy są tam tak wyjątkowi i unikalni, że można z nimi tworzyć naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy:D   
> Plus Karisawa jest nami, a my Karisawą, tyle w temacie xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojej, zapomniałam, że wydarzenia z tego rozdziału będą tak szybko:D Ale przynajmniej w końcu wszystko zaczyna się powolutku wyjaśniać... albo i nie.
> 
> Następny rozdział będzie nieco później, pewnie gdzieś w okolicach przyszłego czwartku bądź piątku, bo wyjeżdżam ze znajomymi<3 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Nic nie widział, wokół niego roztaczała się tylko ciemność. Chciał zdjąć opaskę, którą miał na oczach, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie ruszyć rękami – były związane. Zaczął się wiercić próbując poluźnić węzły, ale nic to nie dało. Nogi również miał skrępowane i przywiązane do krzesła, na którym siedział.

Zaczął nasłuchiwać.

Wokół panowała przejmująca cisza, wypełniona jedynie jego chrapliwym oddechem i biciem serca, które było niemal ogłuszające. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał coś na kształt przytłumionych głosów. Dochodziły do niego jakby z oddali.

Nagle usłyszał kroki i skrzypienie drzwi.

Nie był już sam.

– Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy – usłyszał męski głos. – Nasza nowa zabaweczka.

Znieruchomiał nasłuchując kolejnych słów.

Raz, dwa, trzy kroki w jego stronę. Dwa w innej części pomieszczenia. Były dwie osoby.

– Trafiła nam się idealna fucha, co nie? – powiedziała druga osoba, również mężczyzna. Jego głos był niższy i bardziej chrapowaty.

Usłyszał kolejne kroki. Zbliżały się w jego kierunku.

Wstrzymał oddech mając nadzieję, że jeśli nie zobaczą, że się obudził może będzie miał więcej czasu na zebranie informacji.

Poczuł czyiś dotyk na ramieniu i automatycznie się wzdrygnął, co nie pozostało niezauważone przez mężczyzn, wnioskując po ich kolejnych słowach.

– Och, czyżby nasz wspaniały Informator się obudził? Doskonale! Nie byłoby zabawy, gdybyś był nieprzytomny.

Jego szyję owiał ciepły oddech, który przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę.

– Miło z waszej strony, że zaprosiliście mnie na wasze prywatne przyjęcie, ale wypadałoby się najpierw przedstawić – powiedział Izaya pewnym głosem. Musiał zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o obecnej sytuacji. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał było to, jak wracał do domu i nagle zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami.

Nie czuł, żeby cokolwiek go bolało, poza rękami, które były skrępowane w niewygodnej pozycji, nie został więc ogłuszony. Sądząc po tym jak słabo się czuł, zaaplikowano mu jakiś narkotyk.

Niedobrze.

– O, mały cwaniaczek – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, również przesuwając się w stronę Informatora. – Nie powinno cię to interesować.

– Och, wręcz przeciwnie. Powinienem raczej wiedzieć kto was przysłał i z jakich powodów, prawda? Domyślam się, że wasz szef kazał wam przekazać wiadomość?

Zapadła cisza.

Słyszał tylko szelest ubrań, więc mężczyźni musieli coś sobie pokazywać.

– Na twoje nieszczęście – zaczął pierwszy z mężczyzn – nie mamy dla ciebie żadnej wiadomości.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Żadnej informacji? Czyżby miało to być ostrzeżenie?

– W takim razie, wnioskuję, że waszym zadaniem jest mnie odpowiednio poturbować w ramach ostrzeżenia? – zapytał uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

– Znowu pudło – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, stojąc teraz tuż za nim. Czuć było od niego zapach alkoholu i jakichś chemikaliów. – Do trzech razy sztuka.

Zamilkł w konsternacji.

To nie mógł być zwykły napad, cała akcja była zbyt dobrze zaplanowała, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że udało im się go przewieść w wybrane miejsce bez wzbudzenia niczyich podejrzeń. Czego mogli od niego chcieć?

– Widzisz – zaczął drugi mężczyzna. – Wykonaliśmy już swoje zadanie i zasłużyliśmy sobie teraz na małą zabawę.

Przeszły go ciarki, gdy poczuł, jak czyjaś ręka mierzwi mu włosy. Szarpnął się, próbując oddalić się od mężczyzny.

– Dalej ma siłę walczyć, kto by pomyślał – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło.

Mężczyzna oddalił się parę kroków. Było słychać skrzypnięcie, jakby coś było otwierane.

Szafka? Szuflada? Nie był w stanie stwierdzić.

Kroki znowu zbliżyły się do niego. Tym razem czuł wyraźnie duszący, słodki zapach, którego nie był w stanie określić.

– To powinno załatwić sprawę – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna.

Poczuł, jak napastnik chwyta go za ramię.

– !

Ukłucie strzykawki.

Musieli mu podać kolejną dawkę środków odurzających.

Cholera.

Było źle, bardzo źle.

– Wasz szef nie będzie wściekły, że zrobiliście coś wbrew jego wytycznym? – spróbował, próbując wyplątać się z tej sytuacji.

Był pewien, że dokładnie go przeszukali i zabrali wszystkie noże. Więzy były dobrze zawiązane, rozplątanie ich zajmie mu sporo czasu, co przy obecności mężczyzn i osłabieniu, które zaczynał powoli odczuwać, raczej się nie uda.

– Hmm, kto wie? W umowie nie było mowy, że nie możemy skorzystać z okazji – odparł drugi mężczyzna, kładąc ręce na ramionach Izayi i zataczając nimi małe kółka.

Skrzywił się mentalnie.

Nienawidził, gdy ludzie go dotykali. Kochał całą ludzkość i uwielbiał obserwować jej zmagania z szarą rzeczywistością, ale nie był jej częścią. Jego przestrzeń osobista była rzeczą nienaruszalną.

– Nie zapominacie z kim macie do czynienia? – zapytał, starając się jak najdłużej przeciągnąć rozmowę.

– Pozwól, że zgadnę – zaczął pierwszy mężczyzna. – Związanym chłystkiem, który nie może nam nic zrobić?

Obaj mężczyźni się roześmiali.

Uśmiechnął się, cierpliwie licząc w myślach do stu.

– Jestem przede wszystkim Informatorem – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Znajdę was i waszego szefa. Nie lepiej więc rozstać się w przyjacielskich stosunkach, niż robić sobie kolejnego wroga?

– Po tej robocie znikniemy na dobre. Nawet ty nie będziesz nas w stanie znaleźć – powiedział drugi mężczyzna. – Można powiedzieć, że to prezent na nowy początek życia – dodał, po chwili namysłu.

Przeszły go ciarki, a w ustach zrobiło mu się sucho.

Wątpił, żeby był w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek, co by zmieniło zdanie mężczyzn. Mieli już przygotowany plan działania i nie zamierzali wprowadzać żadnych zmian.

Poruszył nerwowo dłońmi, próbując je wyswobodzić.

– Pewni siebie jak słyszę – zaczął. – Cokolwiek mi zrobicie, obiecuję, że zwró-

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w twarz. Aż mu zahuczało w głowie.

Poczuł coś ciepłego i lepkiego na skroni. Uderzenie musiało zostawić rozcięcie.

– Wystarczy tych pogaduszek – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna. – Nic nam nie możesz zrobić i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Czyjeś ręce chwyciły skraj jego koszulki i uniosły do góry. W tym samym czasie poczuł, jak coś mokrego dotyka jego szyi. Słyszał ciężki oddech drugiego mężczyzny, który nachylał się nad nim i całował go w szyję.

Wydawało mu się, jakby oblazły go ślimaki, które zostawiały na nim ślady śluzu w miejscach, gdzie zetknęły się z jego skórą.

Zacisnął zęby. Jego umysł pracował na przyspieszonych obrotach.

Było ich dwóch, nic z czym by sobie nie mógł poradzić, ale najpierw musiał się wyswobodzić.

Usłyszał głośne mlaśnięcie tuż koło swojego ucha, co sprawiło, że zawartość jego żołądka przewróciła się nieprzyjemnie.

– Niezły widok – skomentował pierwszy mężczyzna, kładąc rękę na jego brzuchu i zsuwając ją w stronę paska od spodni.

– Ach, szkoda mi takich marnych szczurów jak wy – powiedział kpiąco. – Jeszcze o tym nie wiecie, ale takie nic niewarte pionki zawsze są poświęcane w pierwszej kolejności.

– Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął! – warknął pierwszy mężczyzna.

Znowu poczuł silne uderzenie w twarz, a w ustach smak krwi.

„Dobrze” – pomyślał. Przemoc była lepszym wyjściem w tej sytuacji. Jeśli uda mu się ich sprowokować, może skupią się wyłącznie na pobiciu go do nieprzytomności.

Zaśmiał się na głos.

– Tylko na tyle was stać? Jestem rozczarowany. – Pokręcił głową w geście niedowierzania. – Po moich porywaczach spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej innowacyjnego.

– Och, jesteśmy bardzo innowacyjni – powiedział drugi mężczyzna. Izaya usłyszał kliknięcie i w następnej minucie jego koszulka została rozcięta. – Daj nam trochę czasu, a sam się przekonasz – dodał lubieżnie.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że może być w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nie miał już siły ruszać rękami. Narkotyki zaczęły działać z pełną mocą.

Utrzymywał głowę w pionowej pozycji tylko siłą woli, żeby zachować jakiekolwiek pozory nonszalancji. Tylko jego tupet mógł go teraz uratować.

– Skoro tak nalegasz – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna. Bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł, dźwięk rozpinanego paska od spodni. – Myślę, że czas pokazać ci, na co nas stać.

Przeszły go dreszcze, gdy mężczyzna zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.

– !!!

Izaya zerwał się do siadu, budząc się ze snu. Łapał powietrze łapczywymi haustami, próbując uspokoić oddech, a jego serce biło jak oszalałe, niemal sprawiając mu ból.

Zasłonił dłonią usta, próbując powstrzymać odruch wymiotny.

Wstał powoli kierując się w stronę drzwi, po drodze przytrzymując się ściany.

Chodzenie dalej sprawiało mu problem, ale był zbyt uparty, żeby dać się przykuć do łóżka. Nawet jeśli miał odczuwać dyskomfort przy każdy kroku wolał być samodzielny.

Otworzył drzwi, których skrzypnięcie wydawało się niemal jak odgłos wystrzału wśród głuchej ciszy, która panowała w mieszkaniu. Na elektronicznym zegarku stojącym przy telewizorze dostrzegł, że jest czwarta rano. Wszyscy w domu jeszcze spali, więc skierował się cicho do kuchni.

Odczekał chwilę, aby jego oczy mogły się przyzwyczaić do światła, które zapalił. Następnie wyjął z szafki kubek i postawił go na blacie nalewając do niego po chwili namysłu wodę.

Skrzywił się widząc, że kubek udekorowany był samymi serduszkami w różnych odcieniach różu.

– Zakochani głupcy – wyszeptał z niesmakiem, po czym upił łyk, opierając się o kontuar.

Co noc męczyły go koszmary. Wystarczyło, że zamknął powieki, a wspomnienia wracały jak fale, zostawiając po sobie pustkę i chłód. Nie mógł spać nawet za dnia, przez co czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony.

Czytał w kółko informacje, które dostał od Shikiego, pomimo tego, że mógłby recytować je z pamięci. Po przebudzeniu za każdym razem starał się dopisać jakieś nowe szczegóły. Zapach, dźwięki, wszystko, co zdołał sobie przypomnieć. Niektóre wspomnienia wydawały się być przyćmione w jego pamięci, ale widział je wyraźniej podczas snów. Nie wiedział czy są prawdziwe, dlatego zawsze pisał przy nich znak zapytania i brał dużą poprawkę na ich wpływ podczas szukania sprawców.

Westchnął. Dzisiaj przenosił się do swojego mieszkania w Shinjuku. Nie mógł dłużej znieść tego, że Shinra i Celty starali się poświęcać mu tyle uwagi, i traktowali go momentami jakby był ze szkła i miał się zaraz rozsypać na milion kawałków. Był im poniekąd wdzięczny za ich pomoc, ale przez nich nie mógł się skupić na swoim celu.

Wypił zawartość kubka do dna i odstawił go do zlewu. Wrócił do pokoju, gdzie znowu rozłożył przed sobą dokumenty. I tak nie było sensu kłaść się spać.

Analizował każdą informację po kilka razy, sprawdzając, co tylko się dało na Internecie, który był niemiłosiernie wolny. Zatracił się w tym tak bardzo, że z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę – odpowiedział automatycznie, nie podnosząc jednak wzroku znad dokumentów.

– Tak myślałem, że już nie będziesz spał – powiedział Shinra, wchodząc do pokoju. Izaya spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Na twarzy podziemnego doktora malował się wesoły uśmiech. Przysunął sobie krzesło do łóżka Izayi i wygodnie się w nim rozsiadł, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie na rozłożone kartki. Orihara szybko je zebrał i schował do teczki, odkładając ją w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wrócić? – Shinra zapytał, patrząc na niego poważnie, gdy Izaya już skończył.

– Shinra – Izaya powiedział ostrzegawczo.

– Chacha, wybacz, musiałem spróbować. Gdybyś jednak potrzebował pomocy – kontynuował, ale Informator przerwał mu ruchem ręki.

– Wiem, wiem, zawsze mogę do ciebie zadzwonić itp, już to mówiłeś.

– Po prostu martwię się, że w swoim obecnym stanie nie będziesz mógł się obronić przed wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy po ciebie przyjdą.

Izaya westchnął, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

– Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Dopóki mam w swoim posiadaniu stosowne informacje nic mi nie grozi.

Shinra zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

– To samo mówiłeś wcześniej i zobacz jak to się skończyło – powiedział w końcu, patrząc znacząco na ramię Informatora.

Izaya automatycznie złapał za palce prawej dłoni, sprawdzając jak postępuje leczenie. Było minimalnie lepiej, ale nie na tyle, żeby mógł swobodnie poruszać palcami.

– Teraz będę ostrożniejszy – odpowiedział w końcu. – Poza tym znając Shikiego–san, wokół mojego budynku jest już rozstawionych pełno jego ludzi, więc nawet gdyby ktoś próbował, nie zdoła się do mnie przedrzeć.

– Shiki–san wydaje się bardzo o ciebie dbać, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Shinra zaciekawiony, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Izaya prychnął.

– Dba o bezpieczeństwo swojej zapłaty. Jeśli coś mi się stanie nie dostanie informacji, których potrzebuje.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz…

*Puk, puk*

Obaj odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi. Celty weszła do pokoju pokazując wyświetlacz komórki Shinrze.

– Wygląda na to, że przyjechał twój transport – powiedział Kishitani, czytając treść wiadomości. – Zaraz przyniosę ci ciuchy na przebranie. Obawiam się, że sam musiałem coś wybrać, bo twoja sekretarka absolutnie odmówiła wykonywania czynności nie związanych z jej pracą.

– Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego po Namie–san – odparł rozbawiony.

Shinra wyszedł z pokoju.

_„Potrzebna ci w czymś pomoc?”_ – napisała Celty.

– Nie dziękuję. Nie planowałem dłuższego pobytu, więc nie przywiozłem ze sobą wielu rzeczy – odparł przewrotnie.

Celty wykonała ruch jakby westchnęła i napisała kolejną wiadomość.

_„Czy ty nigdy niczego nie bierzesz na poważnie?”_

– Ani trochę – odpowiedział radośnie.

Ich rozmowę przerwał Shinra, który przyniósł rzeczy dla Izayi. Razem z Celty wyszli z pokoju dając mu czas, aby się przebrał.

Wziął do ręki pierwszą z wierzchu rzecz, która okazała się dużą, szarą bluzą. Niekoniecznie w jego stylu, ale przynajmniej była ciepła. Po chwili namysłu, założył na zranioną rękę temblak, którego unikał jak ognia od paru dni. Przerzucił bluzę przez głowę i włożył do rękawa tylko zdrową rękę, drugą przykrywając bluzą. Nie było sensu nadwerężać jej w transporcie.

Do bluzy dostał jeszcze parę czarnych dresów w zestawie, które wisiały luźno na jego biodrach.

– Praktyczny aż do bólu – powiedział cicho, patrząc krytycznie na swój strój. Wsadził nową komórkę od Shinry do kieszeni bluzy, a następnie wziął do ręki teczkę z dokumentami.

Rzeczy, w których go przywieziono kazał wyrzucić, i tak do niczego by się już nie nadawały. Jedyne, co kazał zostawić to swoją ulubioną kurtkę z futrem, którą Shinra odesłał do pralni, żeby doprowadzili ją do porządku.

Następnie wyszedł do salonu, dalej idąc ostrożnie i opierając się o ścianę.

– Orihara–san – przywitał się Akabayashi na jego widok.

– Akabayashi–san – odpowiedział Izaya, skinąwszy lekko głową.

– To dla ciebie – powiedział Shinra, wyłaniając się nie wiadomo skąd tuż obok Informatora, zaskakując go. Trzymał w ręku kule, na którą Informator popatrzył sceptycznie. – Nie rób takiej miny, nie możemy ryzykować, że zrobisz coś sobie w drodze. – Nie doczekawszy się reakcji ze strony Izayi, Shinra uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Zawsze mogę zadzwonić po Shizuo, żeby znowu cię przeniósł.

Shinrę przeszły ciarki, widząc spojrzenie, które posłał w jego stronę Izaya.

W końcu Orihara wyciągnął teczkę z dokumentami w stronę Akabayashiego, który wziął ją od niego bez słowa, a następnie odebrał kulę od Shinry. Zrobił parę kroków na próbę, oszacowując balans i pozycję w jakiej najwygodniej mu iść, żeby nie uszkodzić ramienia.

– Możemy iść – zwrócił się w końcu do Akabayashiego.

– Mam nadzieję, że przez długi czas nie wrócisz i będę mógł mieć mieszkanie tylko dla mnie i Celty – powiedział Shinra z uśmiechem.

– Twoja troska jest wręcz przytłaczająca – odparł Izaya, uśmiechając się równie uprzejmie, co Shinra.

Po pożegnaniu się, Izaya i Akabayashi wyszli, zostawiając Shinrę i Celty samych w domu.

Z twarzy podziemnego doktora natychmiast zniknął uśmiech zastąpiony przez niepokój.

Celty położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, podsuwając mu przed twarz komórkę.

_„Myślisz, że da sobie radę?”_

Shinra położył rękę na jej dłoni i ścisnął ją mocniej. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

– Znasz Izayę, zawsze wychodzi obronnie z każdej sytuacji. Ma dziewięć żyć, jak kot, więc nie sądzę, żeby komuś udało się go zabić. – Westchnął. – Bardziej martwi mnie to, czy po tym co przeżył będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.

_„Jest silny.”_ – napisała Celty.

Shinra przytaknął.

– Ale jest też uparty i za nic ma porady lekarskie – dodał, z oburzeniem krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jak nie będzie mnie słuchał nigdy nie wróci do zdrowia.

Celty zaczęła drżeć ze śmiechu.

_„Dąsasz się, bo nie chciał cię słuchać?”_

_„To Izaya, on nikogo nie słucha”_

Shinra zwiesił głowę zrezygnowany.

– Masz rację, po co ja się w ogóle starałem przemówić mu do rozumu?

_„Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.”_

Shinra uśmiechnął się.

– A teraz skoro już jesteśmy sami – zaczął, z przebiegłym uśmiechem. – Możemy w końcu zrobi-! – Shinra chciał objąć Celty, ale ta powstrzymała go swoim dymem.

_„Przepraszam, muszę zaraz jechać odebrać przesyłkę”_ – napisała. – _„Ostatnio zrobiły się strasznie duże! Zobaczymy się wieczorem!”_

To pisząc, nałożyła kask i udała się w stronę swojego motocyklu.

Shinra usłyszał jedynie rżenie konia, kiedy opuszczała mieszkanie.

– Ceeeltyyy – zawył żałośnie idąc do pokoju i rzucając się na kanapę.

W tym czasie Izaya i Akabayashi powoli zmierzali w stronę samochodu. Informator grzecznie odmówił, gdy gangster próbował mu pomóc, dlatego poruszali się dość wolno.

Akabayashi otworzył drzwi do auta, odbierając od Izayi kule i czekając aż wsiądzie.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy dostrzegł, że ma towarzystwo.

– Shiki–san, nie spodziewałem się, że pofatygujesz się osobiście.

Silnik odpalił, po czym ruszyli w stronę Shinjuku. Shiki zmierzył go wzrokiem i uniósł brew w zdziwieniu widząc ubranie Informatora, ale nie skomentował tego szczegółu.

– Mam dla ciebie dodatkowe informacje – powiedział, wyciągając w jego stronę kolejną teczkę. Izaya wziął ją do ręki i zaczął przeglądać dokumenty zaskoczony faktem, że było ich tak niewiele.

– Na razie nie mamy żadnych powiązań. Nikt z listy podejrzanych nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

– Hmm…

– Za to możliwe, że znaleźliśmy świadków porwania – dodał Shiki po namyśle.

Izaya spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Na razie sprawdzamy czy wszystkie fakty się zgadzają, ale jeśli wersje się potwierdzą, będziemy mogli znaleźć samochód, którym cię przewieźli.

„Doskonale” – pomyślał Izaya. Jeśli znajdą samochód jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że po dokumentach dotrą do osób, do których auto należało, bądź od kogo zostało wypożyczone. Może dzięki temu uda im się uzyskać rysopis mężczyzn, albo chociaż dalsze poszlaki.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Byli o krok bliżej. Na głos powiedział jednak:

– Jakieś dodatkowe informacje?

– Oprócz tego, że kolorowe gangi, które znajdują się pod twoją władzą, zaczęły panoszyć się po mieście?

Izaya uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Shiki–san, skąd ten pomysł, że jestem zamieszany w działania gangów? – zapytał niewinnie.

Shiki zaśmiał się cicho.

– Znam cię wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć jak działasz Informatorze. Nic w tym mieście nie dzieje się przypadkowo.

– Schlebiasz mi – odpowiedział jedynie, nie potwierdzając i nie zaprzeczając. Wyjrzał za okno, obserwując ludzi idących ulicami miasta. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł przetestować granice wytrzymałości swoich ukochanych ludzi. – Ach, Akabayashi – zwrócił się do mężczyzny siedzącego na przednim siedzeniu. – Podaj mi moją teczkę. Dopisałem parę rzeczy, które sobie przypomniałem, może to w czymś pomoże – zwrócił się do Shikiego podając mu jedną kartkę, która była zapisana starannym pismem. Niemal uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie, jak bardzo Celty panikowała, próbując nadążyć, za natłokiem tekstu, który dyktował jej Izaya. Taki mały odwet za nadmiar troski. Poza tym, miał dzięki temu pewność, że wszystkie informacje dotrą do Shikiego.

– Ciekawe obserwacje – zauważył Shiki, czytając tekst. – Uwzględnię je w poszukiwaniach – dodał, podając kartkę Akabayashiemu, który schował ją w bezpieczne miejsce.

Przez resztę podróży rozmawiali o sytuacji w Ikebukuro i Shinjuku, i prawdopodobieństwie znalezienia jego oprawców w tych dzielnicach.

– Uważaj na siebie Orihara–san – powiedział Shiki, nim Izaya wyszedł z samochodu.

Informator skonsternowany nutą troski w głosie Shikiego odparł tylko:

– Będę uważny jak zawsze.

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi do auta i odbierając od Akabayashiego swoją kulę. Gangster odprowadził go do samego mieszkania, zostawiając dokumenty na stole w salonie i upewniając się, że wszystko z Informatorem w porządku.

Izaya usiadł na kanapie, rozglądając się z zadowoleniem po mieszkaniu. Na reszcie nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby mu przeszkadzać w poszukiwaniach.

– Shiki–san prosił, żeby przekazać, że jutro przyjdzie lekarz na ściągnięcie szwów.

Na te słowa mina Informatora nieco zrzedła ku uciesze Akabayashiego, który pożegnał się grzecznie i pogwizdując, wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Izaya odetchnął głęboko i wziął ze stołu dokumenty. Przeszedł ostrożnie przez mieszkanie do biurka, przy którym miał swój komputer i zapasowe telefony komórkowe. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i włączył urządzenie.

Czas na poszukiwania.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak miło jest gdzieś wyjechać ze znajomymi:D Mam co prawda mieszane uczucia co do Londynu, niemniej chętnie wrócę, żeby więcej pozwiedzać (*kaszle*trzeba korzystać póki brexit nie wszedł w życie*kaszle*). 
> 
> W rozdziale dzieją się ciekawe rzeczy, od tej pory akcja zacznie nabierać rumieńców:D

Następnego dnia Shizuo stał przed drzwiami mieszkania Shinry z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Chciał wiedzieć, czy podziemny doktor i Celty wiedzą coś więcej o całej sprawie, ale jego poprzednie wizyty nie należały do tych z rodzaju najbardziej udanych.

W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał. Tym razem otworzyła mu Celty, która szybko napisała:

_„Shizuo, dobrze cię znowu widzieć.”_

– Hej, Celty.

_„Jeśli przyszedłeś do Izayi, to niestety, ale wrócił do Shinjuku.”_ – szybko dopisała, pokazując mu ekran komórki.

Shizuo podniósł brwi w konsternacji. Czy Izaya nie był w zbyt złym stanie, żeby się tak szybko przenosić?

Uświadamiając sobie, że stoi i gapi się bez słowa w przestrzeń odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Nie przyszedłem dzisiaj w tej sprawie. W każdym razie nie do końca. – Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na nożu, który trzymał w kieszeni. – Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą i Shinrą.

Dym nad szyją Celty zafalował. 

_„Wejdź.”_ – napisała, po czym wpuściła byłego barmana do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi.

_„Zaraz zawołam Shinrę.”_ – dopisała, kiedy Shizuo rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie.

*Klik, klik*

Dźwięk noża uspokoił go nieco. Schował go jednak z powrotem do kieszeni, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się kroków.

– Shizuo, co za miła niespodzianka! – powiedział podziemny doktor z uśmiechem, siadając z Celty naprzeciwko Shizuo. – Słyszałem, że masz do nas sprawę?

Nieobecność Izayi była mu w sumie teraz na rękę. Nie czułby się komfortowo zadając wszystkie pytania wiedząc, że Informator może go słyszeć.

– Chciałbym, żebyście powiedzieli mi wszystko co wiecie o pobiciu Izayi.

Shinra i Celty spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, a potem wymienili spojrzenia, a raczej Shinra spojrzał na Celty i odczytał jej emocje z czarnego dymu wydobywającego się z jej szyi, który zaczął niespokojnie falować.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie cię to interesowało – Shinra powiedział w końcu ostrożnie. – Od momentu, kiedy przyniosłeś Izayę, wyglądało jakby niezbyt interesował cię ten temat.

Shizuo wzruszył ramionami.

– Masz jakiś powód, dla którego chciałbyś więcej wiedzieć?

Shizuo spuścił na chwilę wzrok.

– Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, komu mam pogratulować – odparł. Kłamstwo tak jawne w jego słowach, że nawet on je dostrzegał. Shinra jedynie uniósł brew powątpiewająco, ale nie zapytał Shizuo o prawdziwy powód.

– Na razie nie wiadomo za wiele – przyjaciel zaczął z westchnięciem, przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Z tego, co wiem Izaya został nie tylko pobity, ale również porwany.

Izaya został porwany? Pierwsze słyszał.

– Był bardzo skryty jeśli chodzi o całe zajście. Myślę, że najwięcej będzie wiedział Shiki, wygląda na to, że Izaya zlecił mu zajęcie się tą sprawą.

Shizuo zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Znowu Shiki. Ostatnio wydawał się być wszędzie tam, gdzie Izaya.

_„Och, wiem o paru rzeczach.”_ – napisała Celty. _„Ostatnio poprosił mnie, żebym spisała dla niego informacje, które chciał przekazać Shikiemu.”_

Shizuo przytaknął, czekając na dalszy ciąg.

_„Opisywał miejsce, w którym go przetrzymywali i podawał marki samochodów, którymi mogli go przewozić. Z opisu wynikało, że napadło go dwóch mężczyzn.”_

– Hmm… tylko dwóch? – zapytał Shinra po namyśle. – To niepodobne do Izayi, żeby dać się tak łatwo podejść. Spodziewałbym się raczej, że zaatakowała go cała grupa.

Shizuo czekał jedynie w napięciu, aż Celty będzie kontynuowała.

_„Nie wiedział kim byli, ale opisał szczegóły, które o nich pamiętał, nie było tego za wiele.”_

– Nie podał żadnego rysopisu? – zapytał z nadzieją. Jeśli będą wiedzieli, jak wyglądają, znajdą ich o wiele szybciej.

Celty napisała coś szybko.

_„Z opisu wynikało, że przez cały czas miał zawiązane oczy, więc mógł tylko opisać to, czego się domyślał.”_

To na pewno utrudni sprawę.

– Coś jeszcze? – zapytał spokojnie.

Celty zawahała się, po czym napisała:

_„Nic, co mogłoby cię doprowadzić na ślad kim byli. Izaya też nie wiedział, dlaczego został zaatakowany.”_

– To niespotykane, żeby Izaya nic nie wiedział. Zazwyczaj w podobnej sytuacji miałby pewność, co do tego kto i dlaczego próbował go napaść – powiedział Shinra. – Cała sprawa wydaje się być podejrzana.

„Dwóch mężczyzn” – pomyślał Shizuo. Nie miał pojęcia kim byli i jak wyglądali. Ba, nawet Izaya, tego nie wiedział, a przecież był Informatorem. Czy mógł zrobić coś, żeby ich odnaleźć?

– Shizuo?

Shizuo zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Shinrę i Celty.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Na razie sami nic więcej nie wiemy. Jeśli czegoś się dowiemy, możemy cię od razu zawiadomić – powiedział Shinra, uśmiechając się promiennie.

– Byłbym wdzięczny – odpowiedział.

Wstał i pożegnał się, kierując się w stronę wyjścia i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

_„Myślisz, że dobrze zrobiłam nie mówiąc mu o… no wiesz o czym?”_ – napisała Celty po wyjściu Shizuo.

– Myślę, że Izaya bardzo doceniłby twoją dyskrecję. – Shinra uśmiechnął się przewrotnie. – Ale uważam, że to było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Widziałaś wyraz twarzy Shizuo, gdy powiedziałaś mu o napastnikach. Gdyby dowiedział się o gwałcie rozszarpał by ich na strzępy, gdyby tylko dostał ich w swoje ręce. Oczywiście jeśli najpierw przeżyliby starcie z Izayą – dodał, po namyśle.

_„Myślisz, że Izaya ich znajdzie?”_ – zadała kolejne pytanie. Dym wokół jej szyi poruszał się niespokojnie, rysując w powietrzu dziwne esy-floresy. Shinra uśmiechnął się ciepło na ten widok. Pomimo tego, że Celty nie przepadała specjalnie za Izayą i tak się o niego martwiła.

– Jeżeli Izayi bardzo na czymś zależy, to nie ma siły, która by go była w stanie powstrzymać – powiedział poważnie. – To tylko kwestia czasu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Shizuo nie wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty.

_„Znasz go, nawet jeśli w coś się wpakuje wyjdzie z tego cało, ale będę go miała na oku.”_

– Dobry pomysł. Mam wrażenie, że w Ikebukuro nie ma dnia, który by minął bez żadnych niespodzianek – dodał Shinra.

_„Lubisz niespodzianki.”_ – odpisała mu Celty, przysiadając się bliżej niego i opierając się o jego ramię.

– Tak, i dlatego tak uwielbiam to miasto – Shinra odparł z uśmiechem, obejmując Celty.

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo wyszedł z mieszkania Shinry zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się bezsilny.

Czuł przemożną potrzebę znalezienia tych drani i skręcenia im karków.

Izaya był Jego wrogiem i tylko On ma prawo, żeby go ścigać i łamać mu kości.

Odpalił papierosa, wdychając dym raz za razem, kończąc go stanowczo za szybko.

Wiedział tylko tyle, że było dwóch napastników, i że porwali oni Izayę, a następnie pobili go i zostawili w ciemnym zaułku.

Czy gdyby wtedy się nie zjawił Izaya by nie przeżył?

Sama myśl o tym, że Informator mógłby tak marnie skończyć rozzłościła go. Spodziewał by się raczej odejścia w jakiś brawurowy sposób, który ludzie rozpamiętywaliby latami. Ciemny zaułek to nie było miejsce, w którym wyobrażał sobie śmierć Izayi.

*Klik, klik*

Ktoś potrącił Shizuo. Wyrwany z zamyślenia rozejrzał się. Znów znajdował się przy Russian Sushi, ostatnio los często go tu przyprowadzał.

Nagle w jego głowie zaświtała myśl. Wyjął komórkę i wybrał numer.

Czekał parę sygnałów, aż w końcu w komórce odezwał się znajomy głos.

– Słucham? – usłyszał pytanie po drugiej stronie.

– Kadota?

– Shizuo? – zapytał Kadota, zdziwienie wyraźnie namacalne w jego głosie.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął Shizuo.

– Słucham.

– Wiem, że masz kontakty. Czy mógłbyś dla mnie znaleźć samochód?

– Hmm… myślę, że nie powinno być z tym problemu. Jeżeli podasz mi tablice rejestracyjne, dostaniesz namiary jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Nie znam tablic rejestracyjnych – odpowiedział Shizuo.

– W takim razie chociaż markę samochodu, skąd został zabrany i-

– Kadota – przerwał mu stanowczo. – Tego też nie wiem.

– … – Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza.

– Pewnie zabrzmi to jakbym był wariatem, ale muszę znaleźć konkretny samochód.

– I nie masz na jego temat żadnych informacji? – upewnił się Kadota.

– Tak. – Shizuo westchnął. – Chcę znaleźć samochód, którym porwano Izayę.

Po drugiej stronie telefonu znowu zapadła cisza, która wydłużała się z każdą chwilą.

– Popraw mnie jeśli źle zrozumiałem, chcesz znaleźć samochód, którym porwano Izayę?

– Tak właśnie powiedziałem.

– … Czy chcę wiedzieć do czego potrzebna jest ci ta informacja?

Shizuo zaśmiał się krótko.

– Żeby dostać w swoje ręce dwóch chłystków, którzy napadli Izayę.

Shizuo wyobrażał sobie, że po drugiej stronie zdziwienie na twarzy Kadoty musi być niewyobrażalne.

– Ok, chyba jednak nie chcę znać szczegółów. Co wiesz?

Shizuo zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Izaya został znaleziony w zeszły wtorek wieczorem, więc porwanie musiało nastąpić tego samego dnia, bądź parę dni wcześniej. Porwano go samochodem, prawdopodobnie w Shinjuku bądź Ikebukuro. Było na pewno dwóch oprawców, obaj mężczyźni.

Kadota dał znać, że zanotował informacje.

– Coś jeszcze?

– To już wszystko czego się dowiedziałem.

– Nie jest tego za dużo, ale przekażę wszystko Kazutano, będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Niczego jednak nie obiecuję.

– Dziękuję. Będziemy w takim razie w kontakcie – pożegnał się z Kadotą i rozłączył. Przynajmniej tyle mógł na razie zdziałać.

Nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Czekanie nie było jego domeną, ale nie miał teraz innego wyboru.

Rozczochrał włosy dłonią.

Zastanawiał się, co teraz robi Izaya. Czy też szuka porywaczy? Czy raczej wdraża swoje plany, które znowu wywołają kolejne zamieszanie w Ikebukuro? Obie opcje wydawały się prawdopodobne.

Podrapał się w głowę. Ta sytuacja naprawdę zaczynała go porządnie irytować.

Chrzanić to.

Rozciągnął obolałe mięśnie i zebrał się do marszu.

Szedł do Izayi i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.

                                                                       * * *

Z perspektywy czasu, pójście pieszo do Shinjuku, szczególnie do domu Izayi, może jednak nie było tak dobrym pomysłem.

Shizuo stał pod wieżowcem, w którym mieszkał Izaya i nie wiedział w sumie, co tutaj tak naprawdę robi. Chodził w te i we w te, strasząc swoim dziwnym zachowaniem przechodniów. Na chodniku leżało pełno niedopałków papierosów, które odpalał raz za razem, aż do momentu, kiedy opróżnił całą paczkę.

*Klik, klik*

– Dobry wieczór Haiwajima–san – nagle usłyszał za sobą głos. 

Odwrócił się i zobaczył mężczyznę w okularach, który stał elegancko oparty o laskę. Przez pół twarzy mężczyzny przebiegała pionowa blizna.

– Czy my się znamy? – zapytał, zamykając nóż i wkładając go do kieszeni. Wydawało mu się, że widział już tego mężczyznę.

– Nazywam się Mizuki Akabayashi i pracuję dla Awakusu–Kai.

Żarówka zapaliła się w umyśle Shizuo.

– Ach, byłeś z Shikim, kiedy na niego wpadłem w wieżowcu Shinry?

Jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się.

– Zgadza się.

Shizuo zmarszczył nos.

– Czego chcesz?

– Od razu do sedna sprawy, cóż za bezpośredniość. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Otóż widzisz Heiwajima–san, postawiłeś mnie w dość kłopotliwej sytuacji. Shiki–san przydzielił nas do ochrony Informatora.

Shizuo skrzywił się słysząc imię Shikiego.

– Niestety, nawet gdybym chciał nie byłbym w stanie powstrzymać cię przed wejściem do budynku. Dlatego przyszedłem grzecznie poprosić, abyś opuścił to miejsce.

– Shiki wysłał was do ochrony Izayi? – zapytał Shizuo zaczepnie, mierząc Akabayashiego z góry na dół.

– Oczywiście – odparł jakuza, dalej się uśmiechając. – Orihara–san jest dla nas cennym źródłem informacji, jego utrata byłaby dla nas wielką stratą.

– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie – zaczął Shizuo, robiąc dwa kroki w stronę rozmówcy. – Nie będę słuchał rozkazów od żadnego podwładnego Shikiego, a po drugie przekaż swojemu szefowi, żeby trzymał się z dala od Izayi.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, bezceremonialnie wszedł do budynku.

Akabayashi popatrzył za odchodzącym, byłym barmanem i roześmiał się rozbawiony.

– Zabawny gość – powiedział. – Nic dziwnego, że Orihara–san tak się nim interesuje.

Dał sygnał swoim ludziom, żeby zostali na stanowiskach, a sam udał się w stronę zaparkowanego w pobliżu samochodu. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak czekać, aż sławetna bestia Ikebukuro sama opuści budynek.

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo, zirytowany, wbiegał po dwa schodki na raz dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi mieszkania Izayi.

Miał serdecznie dość tego, że Shiki był wszędzie tam, gdzie Izaya. Nie obchodziło go to, że pomaga mu znaleźć jego napastników, Informator zawsze mógł znaleźć kogoś innego na zastępstwo.

Nacisnął dzwonek, którego dźwięk rozniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu. Shizuo odczekał dłuższą chwilę i zadzwonił ponownie. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło zapukał, a następnie chwycił za klamkę, żeby sprawdzić czy drzwi są otwarte, ale tak jak się spodziewał były zamknięte na klucz.

O nie, nie zamierza wracać do domu dopóki nie wybije Izayi z głowy pomysłu z zadawaniem się z Shikim.

Zamachnął się i jednym kopniakiem wywarzył drzwi, które zaskrzypiały żałośnie i wygięły się pod dziwnym kątem.

– Izaya! – krzyknął, wchodząc do mieszkania i rozglądając się. Wszędzie panowała cisza. Po przeszukaniu parteru nie znalazł tam nikogo, więc udał się na piętro.

Otworzył pierwsze drzwi i został przywitany przez zdziwione spojrzenia Informatora, który leżał na ogromnym łóżku. Twarz Izayi wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej chorą w niebieskawym świetle padającym z laptopa stojącego przed nim na pościeli.

– Shizu–chan? – zapytał Izaya z konsternacją. – Czy jest powód, dla którego postanowiłeś włamać się do mojego mieszkania? Przy okazji, czy mógłbyś skończyć z wyważaniem moich drzwi. Wymienianie ich co tydzień naprawdę zrobiło się irytujące.

Izaya zamknął laptopa. Teraz jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju była lampka stojąca na szafce nocnej.

Informator z westchnięciem odstawił laptopa na szafkę i spojrzał wyczekująco na Shizuo.

– Spotkałem na dole Akabayashiego – zaczął, obserwując reakcje Izayi. – Wychodzi na to, że nie jestem tu mile widziany przez Shikiego.

– Znowu Shiki–san? – Izaya wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk frustracji. – Myślałem, że ten temat mamy już za sobą.

– Najwidoczniej Shiki uważa inaczej – Shizuo zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Informatora. – Jest podejrzany, nie lubię go.

Izaya podniósł sceptycznie brwi.

– Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć Shizu–chan, ale prawie nikogo nie lubisz. Poza tym Shiki prawdopodobnie prowadzi bardziej legalne interesy niż ja – dodał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Shizuo nie podobał się sposób w jaki Izaya mówił o Shikim. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, Informator zawsze go bronił. Miał przemożną ochotę znowu zapalić.

– Zerwij z nim kontakt – powiedział w końcu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Zawsze ktoś inny może ci pomóc w znalezieniu informacji, nie musi to być Shiki.

Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy. Na twarzy Izayi przewijały się różne emocje, widać było, że prowadzi wewnętrzną debatę dotyczącą tego, co usłyszał.

– Słucham? – zapytał w końcu. – Powtórz proszę, bo chyba się przesłyszałem.

– Chcę, żebyś zerwał kontakt z Shikim – powiedział z mocą Shizuo, ani na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Izayą.

Trwali tak przez chwilę, po czym Izaya obrócił się na lewy bok i szczelniej przykrył się kołdrą.

– Przyjdź ponownie jak wrócisz do swoich zmysłów.

– Oi, Izaya! Nie lekceważ mnie! – Shizuo podszedł do Informatora i jednym ruchem ściągnął z niego kołdrę.

– Co do…?! – powiedział przyglądając się Izayi, który teraz patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Shizuo przeszedł przez pokój, włączył górne światło i obejrzał się z powrotem na Izayę. Informator zdążył podnieść się do siadu, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie.

Nie wydawało mu się. Podszedł z powrotem do łóżka i patrzył z góry na postać siedzącą tuż przed nim. Izaya był ubrany jedynie w same bokserki, a jego nagi tors i brzuch były pokryte zadrapaniami. Na tle bladej skóry wyraźnie odznaczały się ślady zębów i paznokci. Shizuo próbował przetworzyć te fakty podczas gdy Izaya, odwracając wzrok, sięgnął po kołdrę.

Coś nieprzyjemnie kliknęło w głowie byłego barmana.

– Wytłumacz mi – zaczął, łapiąc Izayę za rękę i powstrzymując go przed zakryciem się – dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to pamiątki, które zostawił po sobie Shiki? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na klatkę piersiową Informatora nie zrywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Czuł w sobie narastającą gdzieś głęboko furię.

– Puść mnie – powiedział Informator ostro, próbując wyswobodzić nadgarstek.

– Mów! 

Izaya roześmiał się gorzko.

– Czy to ma znaczenie? I tak mi nie uwierzysz, nawet jeśli powiem ci prawdę.

Shizuo znowu dostrzegł w oczach Informatora ból. Przybliż się do niego jeszcze bardziej, niemal wchodząc na łóżko, na co Izaya poruszył się niespokojnie, próbując zwiększyć pomiędzy nimi dystans.

Były barman policzył w głowie do dziesięciu i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Czy to był Shiki – powiedział już spokojniej. – Tak, czy nie?

Izaya spuścił wzrok, wydawał się ze sobą walczyć.

– Nie – odpowiedział niemal szeptem.  

Shizuo odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł się, jakby z serca spadł mu ogromny ciężar. Nie zniósłby myśli, że Shiki dotykał Izayi.

– Ok – odparł na głos.

Izaya gwałtownie podniósł głowę, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na byłego barmana. Malowała się w nich mieszanka emocji, których Shizuo nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

– Możesz mnie puścić? – Izaya zapytał w końcu, przenosząc wzrok, na swój nadgarstek, który dalej znajdował się w żelaznym uścisku Heiwajimy.

Shizuo wypuścił go, obserwując jak Informator zaczyna zataczać dłonią kółka, próbując przywrócić w niej prawidłowe krążenie.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na szczupłe ciało Informatora. Śladów było całe mnóstwo. Niektóre większe, niektóre mniejsze, większość z nich zaczęła się już powoli goić. Ulżyło mu, kiedy usłyszał, że nie zrobił ich Shiki, ale pozostawało w takim razie pytanie, kto je zostawił? Irytacja, która na moment zniknęła, wróciła z pełną mocą.

Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś inny dotykał Izayi. Informator był Jego wrogiem, tylko On miał prawo go dotykać. Pobić! Miał na myśli pobić.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, wyciągnął rękę w stronę jednego z bardziej dotkliwych ugryzień i przejechał po nim dłonią.

Izaya momentalnie stężał i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. Jego ręka powędrowała do ramienia Shizuo i mocno się na nim zacisnęła.

Heiwajima, zaskoczony tą reakcją, spojrzał na Izayę i o mało nie otworzył ust w zdziwieniu.

Informator miał mocno zaciśnięte oczy, jego oddech był płytki i urywany, i trzymał ramię Shizuo kurczowo, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Zabrał rękę z torsu Izayi niepewny, co ma dalej zrobić. – Izaya? – powiedział, pomagając brunetowi z powrotem się położyć.

Ciałem Informatora wstrząsały dreszcze.

– N-nie dotykaj mnie – wyszeptał, w przerwach między kolejnymi haustami powietrza.

Shizuo odsunął się od Izayi dając mu przestrzeń. Ten, zarzucił jedną rękę na oczy, starając się brać głębsze wdechy i uspokoić tym samym oddech.

Shizuo nie wiedział, co zrobić. Zastanawiał się czy nie zadzwonić po Shinrę, ale wyglądało to tylko na atak paniki.

Nie poznawał osoby leżącej przed nim, a jednocześnie wydawała mu się tak bliska. Widział przed sobą znienawidzonego Izayę, który doprowadzał go do szału, ale z drugiej strony osoba którą widział wydawała się być tak… ludzka?

Gdyby nie był w takim szoku, pewnie roześmiałby się z absurdu całej sytuacji.

Czy to jego Izaya tak się bał? Nie. Niemożliwe, ale jego dotyk na pewno miał coś z tym wspólnego.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ślady malujące się na skórze Informatora. Im dłużej na nie patrzył tym bardziej docierał do niego obraz całej sytuacji.

Izaya zdjął rękę z twarzy i otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w sufit  pustym wzrokiem. Jego oddech już się wyrównał.

Po chwili Informator przeniósł wzrok na Shizuo, który w tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie z całą mocą to, czego nie chciał wcześniej dostrzec.

Siniaki po pobiciu wyglądały tak samo jak ugryzienia i zadrapania, musiały być więc zrobione w tym samym czasie.

Zalała go fala wściekłości. Nim zdążył się opanować wstał i wybiegł z mieszkania, będąc głuchym na wszystko, co się wokół niego działo. Zatrzymał się dopiero jakieś dziesięć minut później w nieznanej sobie części Shinjuku. Wyjął komórkę, próbując wybrać numer trzy razy, zanim udało mu się wcisnąć właściwą kombinację klawiszy.

– Shizu-

– Shinra – przerwał mu Shizuo, nim podziemny doktor zdążył dokończyć zdanie. – Czy Izaya został zgwałcony? – Ostatnie słowo ledwo przeszło przez gardło byłego barmana. Czekał w napięciu, niemal czując, jak mięśnie napinają mu się do granic możliwości. Po drugiej stronie panowała cisza, która doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

– Shinra – ponaglił przyjaciela.

Usłyszał westchnięcie.

– Tak.

Shizuo zacisnął zęby aż zatrzeszczały. Wstrzymał swój gniew na tyle, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie.

– Czy to były te same osoby, które go pobiły?

– Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć od Izayi, to tak. To były te same osoby, ale Shizuo obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupie-

– Dziękuję, Shinra – wszedł w zdanie doktorowi i się rozłączył. Telefon rozpadł się w jego dłoni, kiedy jego palce, pod wpływem adrenaliny, automatycznie się zacisnęły. 

Nie pamiętał momentu w swoim życiu, kiedy był tak wściekły. Nienawidził przemocy, ale teraz niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż dostać tych mężczyzn w swoje ręce i skręcić im kark.

Wydał z siebie ryk, który poniósł się echem po całej ulicy, wprawiając w osłupienie nielicznych przechodniów, którzy kręcili się w okolicy.

Potrzebował informacji. Teraz.

Ruszył przed siebie wypatrując członków gangów.

Dostanie informacje, nawet jeśli będzie je musiał zdobyć siłą.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya, kawa i wizyta, której nikt się nie spodziewał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj dłuższy rozdział. Chyba już o tym pisałam, ale uwielbiam pisać wewnętrzne monologi Izayi - im dziwniejsze tym lepsze:D

Siedzenie przy komputerze na twardym krześle, kiedy ma się szwy założone w miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę, jednak nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Po pięciu minutach Izaya wyciągnął laptopa i wrzucił go do torby zarzucając ją sobie na ramię. Po chili namysłu dorzucił też do niej dokumenty, żeby nie musieć się po nie wracać, i powoli udał się na piętro do swojej sypialni.

Odłożył wszystko na łóżko po czym poszedł do łazienki. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli, ale wchodzenie pod prysznic z raną nie było dobrym pomysłem. Przy jego ograniczonej mobilności wanna też odpadała. Westchnął zirytowany – nienawidził być uziemiony – i  postanowił umyć się tylko przy umywalce.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego twarz dalej była posiniaczona, a rozcięcia widocznie odznaczały się na bladej skórze. Spojrzał w dół, widząc na swoim ciele pełno ugryzień i zadrapań, którym do tej pory nie miał okazji się przyjrzeć.

Zrobiło mu się nieco słabo. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że było ich tak wiele.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok, a następnie wziął głębszy wdech, żeby nieco uspokoić oddech. Nachylił się nad umywalką i przemył twarz, a potem szybko się umył, unikając dalszego patrzenia w lustro.

Kiedy skończył złożył bluzę i dresy, zostając w samych bokserkach. Następnie odłożył ciuchy na półkę w szafie i szybko położył się do łóżka na plecy i szczelnie przykrył pościelą – tak było o wiele wygodniej.

Sięgnął po laptopa i postawił go sobie na brzuchu, uważając, żeby zraniona ręka była wygodnie ułożona.

Zaczął przeglądać posty ze strony Dollarsów. Wystarczyło, że nie było go parę dni, a zdążyło się już wydarzyć tyle rzeczy!

Wiedział, że zwleka z szukaniem informacji dotyczących porywaczy, ale chciał najpierw sprawdzić jak rozwija się sytuacja w Ikebukuro. Zasłużył na odrobinę rozrywki plus nie pozwoliłby, żeby ten nieznaczny incydent pokrzyżował wszystkie jego plany, nad którymi od tak dawna pracował.

Po około trzech godzinach, i kilku postach zamieszczonych tu i tam, rozprostował rękę. Doskwierał mu brak możliwości używania drugiej dłoni, na szczęście nie było to aż takim problemem przy korzystania z komputera, który doskonale potrafił obsługiwać jedną ręką.

Wziął teczki z dokumentami i rozłożył zawarte w nich kartki według tego,  co zostało już sprawdzone, a co wymagało dodatkowych poszukiwań. Oczywiście sprawdzi jeszcze raz to, co już miał odhaczone jako zrobione. Mógł ufać Shikiemu, ale nigdy nie zaszkodziło mieć stu procentowej pewności, co do takich rzeczy.

Pracował nad dokumentami parę godzin. W międzyczasie zszedł tylko do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Na szczęście Shiki był na tyle przewidujący, że uzupełnij zapasy w lodówce. Z drugiej strony Izaya był wściekły, że Shiki–san wziął jego zapasowe klucze do domu, które Namie oczywiście wręczyła mu bez wahania. Miało to jednak swoje plusy – przynajmniej przez następne parę dni nie będzie musiał żyć na fast foodach.

Przetarł oczy, zmęczony natłokiem informacji. Gdyby mógł się ruszyć sprzed komputera zdziałałby o wiele więcej, chociaż to co odkrył do tej pory i tak było zadawalające – udało mu się zawęzić ilość miejsc, w których mogli go przetrzymywać.

Na podstawie kroków był w stanie określić prawdopodobne rozmiary pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał. Nie było to miejsce zamieszkałe, prawdopodobnie w remoncie, wnioskując po nikłym zapachu farby, który wciąż unosił się w powietrzu. Na pewno było tam jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie do którego wychodzili mężczyźni, więc dawało mu to tylko liczbę pięciuset sześćdziesięciu siedmiu lokali do sprawdzenia. Mogło być gorzej. Jeśli Shikiemu uda się znaleźć świadków porwania, będą mogli namierzyć samochód, który prawdopodobnie doprowadzi ich do mieszkania, może nawet samych sprawców.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją. O to mu właśnie chodziło.

W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

Izaya przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, aż zapadła cisza. Budynek był dobrze chroniony, nie miał się czym martwić.

Dzwonienie powtórzyło się, tym razem natrętniej.

O nie, nie miał zamiaru nikogo teraz widzieć, tym bardziej ruszać się z łóżka. Jeśli ktoś miał do niego sprawę może przyjść później.

Odłożył dokumenty na szafkę nocną już jakąś godzinę temu. Na tym etapie, wykorzystał i sprawdził wszystkie informacje w nich zawa-!

Tym razem do jego uszu dotarło pukanie, nie, walenie do drzwi.

Skonsternowany upewnił się, że ma przy sobie komórkę. W razie czego może wysłać sygnał Shikiemu, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Nagle w mieszkaniu rozległ się huk i coś skrzypnęło głośno.

– Izaya! – dobiegł go głos.

Shizu–chan? No tak, mógł się spodziewać, że on jako jedyny będzie w stanie przedrzeć się przez ochronę, ale co on tu robił?

Słyszał przytłumione kroki byłego barmana, który chodził po mieszkaniu.

Nasłuchiwał dalej. Teraz kroki były już na schodach i zbliżały się w jego kierunku.

Jak zwykle nie wiedział czego spodziewać się po Shizu–chan. Mógł wpaść i porachować mu kości, albo wywlec go w jakiś ciemny zaułek i zostawić na pastwę jego wrogów.

„Jest tyle możliwości” – pomyślał ironicznie.

Drzwi do pokoju powoli zaczęły się otwierać i stanął w nich nie kto inny niż były barman, który jak zawsze wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Wizyty Shizu–chan, kiedy był u Shinry mógł jeszcze w logiczny sposób wytłumaczyć, ale to? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby ostatnio zrobił blondynowi coś, co mogłoby go sprowokować. 

– Shizu–chan? – zapytał z konsternacją. – Czy jest powód, dla którego postanowiłeś włamać się do mojego mieszkania? Przy okazji, czy mógłbyś skończyć z wyważaniem moich drzwi. Wymienianie ich co tydzień naprawdę zrobiło się irytujące.

Zamknął laptopa i z westchnięciem odstawił go na szafkę. Teraz jedynym źródłem oświetlenia było światło padające z lampki, co sprawiło, że w pokoju panował półmrok. Przez to twarz Shizuo była częściowo ukryta w cieniu i nie widział wszystkich szczegółów jego mimiki.

Spojrzał wyczekująco na intruza.

– Spotkałem na dole Akabayashiego – zaczął Heiwajima. Izaya zmarszczył brwi słysząc imię jakuzy. – Wychodzi na to, że nie jestem tu mile widziany przez Shikiego.

– Znowu Shiki–san? – Wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk frustracji. Dlaczego Shizu–chan tak bardzo skupiał się na Shikim? Odmawiał przyjęcia do świadomości faktu, że Shizuo mógłby być zazdrosny. Wykluczone. Nie będzie wmawiał sobie rzeczy, które nie są prawdziwe. – Myślałem, że ten temat mamy już za sobą – dodał na głos.

– Najwidoczniej Shiki uważa inaczej –  Shizuo zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę. – Jest podejrzany, nie lubię go.

Na te słowa Izaya podniósł sceptycznie brwi.

– Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć Shizu–chan, ale prawie nikogo nie lubisz. Poza tym Shiki prawdopodobnie prowadzi bardziej legalne interesy niż ja – dodał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Zerwij z nim kontakt – powiedział w końcu Shizuo, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Zawsze ktoś inny może ci pomóc w znalezieniu informacji, nie musi to być Shiki.

Izaya przez chwilę wpatrywał się oniemiały w byłego barmana.

Czy Shizu–chan naprawdę przyszedł tu tylko w sprawie Shikiego? I dodatkowo kazał mu z nim zerwać kontakt?

Włożył całą siłę woli w to, żeby się nie roześmiać.

Shizu–chan jak zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć.

Poza tym, skąd Shizuo wiedział, że Shiki szuka dla niego informacji?

„Oczywiście” – pomyślał.  Shinra nigdy nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami, mógł się tego po nim spodziewać. Ale po co Shizuo była potrzebna informacja na temat jego współpracy z Shikim?

Miał milion pytań i wszystkie wydawały się zbyt irracjonalne, żeby mogły być prawdziwe.

– Słucham? – zapytał w końcu. – Powtórz proszę, bo chyba się przesłyszałem.

– Chcę, żebyś zerwał kontakt z Shikim – powiedział z mocą Shizuo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

To musiał być sen. Tak absurdalna sytuacja nie mogła się dziać naprawdę. Po prostu był przemęczony i śnił na jawie. Poza tym, nie miał teraz siły na potyczki słowne, które i tak nie miały żadnego sensu.

Przewrócił się ostrożnie na lewy bok, starając się nie obciążać prawego ramienia i szczelniej przykrył się kołdrą.

– Przyjdź ponownie, jak wrócisz do swoich zmysłów – powiedział.

Miał serdecznie dość dzisiejszego dnia.

– Oi, Izaya! Nie lekceważ mnie! – Usłyszał oburzony głos Shizuo, a następnie kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Nagle poczuł, jak były barman zdziera z niego kołdrę.

Może jednak spanie w samych bokserkach to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Teraz, gdy siedział prawie nagi poczuł chłód panujący w pokoju, momentalnie zrobiło mu się zimno. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go podniesiony głos Shizuo.

– Co do…?! – powiedział. Izaya podniósł na niego wzrok i o mało nie drgnął z zaskoczenia. Heiwajima był stanowczo bliżej niż się tego spodziewał, a na jego twarzy malowała się mieszanka szoku i złości.

Shizuo gwałtownie odszedł od łóżka.

Izaya powoli podniósł się do siadu, żeby móc swobodniej obserwować blondyna. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł tępy ból rozchodzący się od ramienia.

Zmrużył oczy, gdy nagle w pokoju zostało zapalone górne światło, które na chwilę go oślepiło. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie poszedł Shizu–chan i momentalnie poczuł się niekomfortowo pod bacznym spojrzeniem Heiwajimy.

Były barman przyglądał mu się z intensywnością, której Izaya nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nigdzie indziej poza ich walkami, a już na pewno nie w swojej sypialni. Blondyn znowu podszedł do łóżka, stając tuż koło Izayi – górując nad nim.

Oczy Shizu–chan nabrały intensywnej barwy, w tym świetle wydawały się mieć niemal złoty odcień.

„Ach” – pomyślał Izaya, uświadamiając sobie, na co patrzy Shizuo. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, a to oznaczało, że wszystkie odniesione przez niego rany były widoczne gołym okiem.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś widział jego porażkę, był już wystarczająco upokorzony. Sięgnął po kołdrę z zamiarem przykrycia się, ale Shizuo złapał go za rękę, unieruchamiając ją.  

– Wytłumacz mi – powiedział Heiwajima, niemal w tym samym momencie. Jego głos był podejrzanie spokojny, co wróżyło kłopoty – dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to pamiątki, które zostawił po sobie Shiki? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na klatkę piersiową Informatora.

Izaya teraz wyraźnie widział furię w oczach Shizu–chan. Słowa byłego barmana były dla niego niemal jak policzek.

Och, wolałby po tysiąckroć, żeby te ślady zostały zostawione przez Shikiego, ale co taki barbarzyńca jak Shizuo mógł o tym wiedzieć. Pewnie miał go za jakąś tanią dziwkę jakuzy.

– Puść mnie – powiedział ostro, próbując wyswobodzić nadgarstek.

– Mów! 

Roześmiał się gorzko.

– Czy to ma znaczenie? I tak mi nie uwierzysz, nawet jeśli powiem ci prawdę.

Nigdy nie wierzyłeś w ani jedno słowo, które ci powiedziałem, Shizu–chan. Tyle razy mówiłem ci prawdę i pozwalałem dostrzec prawdziwego mnie, ale zawsze odrzucałeś te krótkie momenty, konstruując swój własny, wypaczony, obraz mojej osoby. Oczekujesz, że nagle zaufam twojemu osądowi?

Drgnął, kiedy zobaczył, że Shizuo jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliża. Próbował odsunąć się chociaż kawałek, żeby zwiększyć pomiędzy nimi dystans. Nie podobało mu się to, że Shizu–chan narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą, szczególnie teraz, gdy nie mógł ratować się ucieczką.

Shizuo wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział już spokojniejszym głosem:

– Czy to był Shiki? Tak czy nie?

Izaya spuścił wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć powątpiewania bądź, co gorsza, kpiny w oczach Heiwajimy. Nie chciał widzieć jak Shizu–chan znów go odrzuca.

– Nie – odpowiedział niemal szeptem. Shizu–chan i tak mu nigdy nie uwierzy, bo dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Tyle razy go okłamywał, że już sam nie wiedział, co jest prawdą. 

Usłyszał jak Shizuo odetchnął.

– Ok – usłyszał odpowiedź.

Izaya gwałtownie podniósł głowę, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na byłego barmana.

Czy źle usłyszał? Musiał się przesłyszeć, niemożliwe, żeby Shizu–chan od tak zaakceptował ten fakt.

„Ok”, co? Ok, że nie sypiasz z Shikim i puszczasz się z innymi? Ok, i tak ci nie wierzę, mów co chcesz?

Ok, i tak nie obchodzi mnie twój los?

Miał przemożną ochotę roześmiania się.

– Możesz mnie puścić? – zapytał jednak, przenosząc wzrok na swój nadgarstek, który dalej znajdował się w żelaznym uścisku Heiwajimy.

O dziwo blondyn puścił go. Cała jego dłoń była obolała. Zaczął zataczać nią kółka, próbując przywrócić w niej prawidłowe krążenie. Shizu–chan nigdy nie potrafił panować nad swoją siłą.

Nagle spostrzegł kątem oka ruch i nim zdążył zareagować, Shizuo, wyciągniętą dłonią, dotknął jego torsu i przejechał po nim palcami.

Momentalnie stężał i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza.

Czy Shizu–chan zamierzał zrobić to samo, co tamci mężczyźni?

Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, gdy fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł.

Nie da rady drugi raz przeżyć tego bólu i upokorzenia.

Poczuł, że zaciska na czymś rękę. Kiedy się poruszył?

Zacisnął mocno oczy, starając się uspokoić świat, który niebezpiecznie zaczął wirować mu przed oczami.

Czuł dotyk lepkich i gorących dłoni na swoim ciele. Niemal czuł zapach chemikaliów zmieszanych z farbą, unoszący się w powietrzu. Było mu zimno, tak zimno.

Dotyk na jego torsie zniknął.

Zaraz wrócą.

Zaraz wszystko zacznie się od nowa.

– Izaya? – usłyszał jakiś głos. Był głęboki i ciepły, nie pasował do żadnego z jego oprawców. Kto to był?

Znowu poczuł dotyk, tym razem na swoich ramionach. Został położony na plecach.

Nie… nie, nie, nie! Nie chciał znowu być ich zabawką.

– N-nie dotykaj mnie – Nie wiedział czy wypowiedział te słowa na głos, niczego nie był już pewien. Ale dotyk ustał. Przez chwilę był bezpieczny.

Brakowało mu powietrza.

To tylko wspomnienia. Jesteś w domu, nic ci tutaj nie grozi.

Zarzucił lewą rękę na oczy, starając się brać głębsze wdechy i uspokoić tym samym oddech.

Nie jesteś w tamtym pomieszczeniu z tamtymi mężczyznami. Już nigdy nie będziesz. Kiedy ich spotkasz będziesz przygotowany i będziesz mógł im się za to odpłacić.

Powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Zapach chemikaliów zniknął zastąpiony lekką wonią papierosów. Papierosów?

Zdjął rękę z twarzy i otworzył oczy. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w sufit nie skupiając wzroku na niczym specjalnym. Jego oddech był równiejszy.

Żałosne. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykły dotyk może go doprowadzić do ataku paniki. Teraz kiedy już się uspokoił miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, a raczej o kimś.

Przeniósł wzrok na Shizuo i wstrzymał powietrze. Na twarzy byłego barmana malował się wyraz takiej furii, jakiej Informator jeszcze nigdy w życiu u niego nie widział. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy Heiwajima nagle poderwał się i dosłownie wybiegł z jego pokoju.

– Shizu… chan! – Starał się zawołać za wybiegającym mężczyzną, ale nie miał jeszcze na tyle siły, żeby podnieść głos.

Co to do cholery miało znaczyć?

Dlaczego nagle Shizu-chan był tak wściekły?

Zobaczył w końcu prawdziwą twarz Informatora i nie był w stanie znieść dłużej jego widoku? Czy teraz się go brzydził?

Zaśmiał się w głos.

Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, czy świadkiem jego upadku musiała być osoba, której nienawidził? Czy przy następnym spotkaniu, Shizu–chan znowu wyrzuci mu w twarz, że sobie na to zasłużył? Że puszczał się z jakimiś podejrzanymi typami, którzy go potem pobili?

Z drugiej strony, czy nie tego właśnie chciał – żeby Shizuo go do końca znienawidził? W końcu mu się udało. Shizu–chan był na niego tak wściekły, że nie był nawet w stanie znieść choćby minuty dłużej w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on.

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Podniósł się nieznacznie i sięgnął po kołdrę. Przykrył się nią szczelnie, zwijając się w kłębek.

Dalej czuł przejmujący chłód.

Wysłał krótkiego sms–a do Akabayashiego, żeby zrobił coś z drzwiami. To będzie idealny odwet za to, że Shiki przywłaszczył sobie klucze do jego mieszkania.

Przez długi czas leżał, jego ciało wstrząsane przez dreszcze. W końcu wstał i założył na siebie ciuchy od Shinry i znowu się położył.

Lepiej. Przynajmniej jego ciało było znów ciepłe.

Nie mogąc zasnąć i nie będąc też w stanie dłużej leżeć w ciszy, postanowił wstać. Skrzywił się  spoglądając na maści, które Shinra musiał wcześniej przekazać jednemu z podwładnych Shikiego, żeby je tu przyniósł. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i wziął zieloną tubkę.

Jeżeli miałby wymienić jedną rzecz, której naprawdę nienawidził to nakładanie tej maści. W myślach niemal widział kpiącą minę Shikiego, gdy opuścił spodnie do kolan i nałożył trochę maści na palce, co nie było takie proste zważywszy, że musiał to zrobić jedną ręką.

– Ugh.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy poczuł pod palcami szwy. Będzie musiał się pewnie jeszcze smarować przez miesiąc, żeby wszystko się zagoiło. Nie chodziło nawet o same szwy, ale od „tamtego” dnia myśl o dotykaniu dolnych części ciała wywoływała u niego nieprzyjemne skurcze w żołądku.

Poszedł umyć rękę, a następnie zszedł na dół do kuchni.

Zegarek wskazywał piątą nad ranem. Za oknem powoli zaczynało świtać.

Wyciągnął z szafki kubek i zrobił sobie w nim gorącą kawę. Tego stanowczo mu brakowało w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Shinra kategorycznie odmówił robienia mu kawy, bo jego zdaniem Izaya już całkowicie przestałby spać.

Nie miał nawet zamiaru ukrywać, że było w tym ziarno prawdy, chociaż nie zrobiłoby to dla niego zbyt dużej różnicy skoro i tak sypiał po dwie-trzy godziny dziennie. Równie dobrze mógł się nacieszyć aromatem, który uspokajał jego nerwy. Stanął przy oknie obserwując miasto powoli budzące się do życia.

Ludzie zaczynali zapalać światła w mieszkaniach i przygotowywać śniadania. Większość z nich, podobnie jak on, zaparzała na pewno kawę, starając się dojść do siebie przed pracowitym dniem w pracy.

Myli się, ubierali, wychodzili do metra, wsiadali do aut żegnając się z ukochanymi, bądź wychodząc w ciszy, zamykając za sobą puste mieszkanie. Dzieci i nastolatkowie posłusznie nakładali mundurki szkolne i wychodzili do szkoły. Niektórzy szli na wagary, wybierając bardziej podejrzane dzielnice Shinjuku, żeby się nieco rozerwać. Zmierzali do celu swojej podróży nieświadomi, że mogą zaraz zginąć – potrąceni przez auto, bądź zaatakowani przez psychopatę. Ich życie stanowiło linię ciągłą, której trzymali się kurczowo, bojąc się puścić i zagłębić w to, co było im obce.

Nigdy nie pokazywali światu swojego prawdziwego ja. Swoich lęków, marzeń. Ukrywali kochanków, zdradzali, ranili innych, na zewnątrz wciąż pozostając przykładnymi obywatelami. Nikt nie chciał przyznać się do słabości, i pokazać światu całego brudu i zgnilizny drążącej ich ciała. Wszyscy byli perfekcyjni. Uśmiechali się do siebie, kłaniali na ulicy, a w środku umierali, zabijając wszelkie oznaki ludzkiej słabości. Powoli, ale skutecznie zaczynali tłumić wszelkie uczucia. Stawali się puści w środku. Wystarczyło podejść i dmuchnąć, żeby rozpadli się na małe kawałeczki, których nie dało się już pozbierać. Pozbawieni uczuć, byli łatwym materiałem do transformacji. Można ich było ulepić jak glinę i stworzyć nowe, zupełnie inne formy życia. Stawali się nieprzewidywalni, pełni rozgoryczenia, które czaiło się pod powłoką pustki. Dając im drobne wskazówki można było nimi kierować, wykorzystać to, co w nich pozostało. Pokazać im zemstę, pasję, zazdrość. Obudzić ich najbardziej instynktowne emocje i sprawdzić jak zareagują w danej sytuacji. Mogli się złamać bądź powstać z popiołów niczym feniks. Byli wszystkim i niczym.

Tylko wybrańcy rzuceni w wir horroru byli w stanie dostrzec piękno tego świata. Cały chaos czający się w otchłani codzienności. Widzieli innych, widzieli siebie, widzieli całą prawdę o tym świecie. Niektórzy popadali w szaleństwo nie będąc w stanie już nigdy dostosować się do sztucznie wykreowanych standardów społeczeństwa. Niektórzy mordowali, inni kradli, jeszcze inni uciekali się do nałogów. Tak niepozorni i tak wszechmocni. Jako jedyni wyrwali się z okowów normalności, doświadczając po raz pierwszy w życiu wolności. Zachłysnęli się nią i tak szybko w niej tonęli, nienauczeni jak w niej przetrwać.

Och, jak kochał patrzeć na swoich ukochanych ludzi, którzy tak bardzo pragnęli zerwać z codziennością, ale nie mieli na tyle odwagi, by dokonać tego w pojedynkę. Znajdował ich i pomagał im zobaczyć ich prawdziwą twarz. Reszta zależała tylko od nich. Czasami ich reakcje były tak zabawne i nieprzewidywalne, czasami do bólu samozachowawcze i idące według typowych schematów. Nigdy do końca nie było wiadomo, co zrobią, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie pomylił się, co do rozwoju sytuacji i w ocenie ich ostatecznego wyboru. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy będą krzyczeć, a kiedy błagać o litość. Pogoń za uciekinierami była jak gra w człowieka i myszkę, który już dawno zastawił pułapkę z przynętą, czekając aż mysz da się złapać. Doskonale wiedział czy skończą ze swoim życiem. Było to widać w ich oczach. Zawsze był jeden krótki moment, kiedy światło w ich oczach zaczynało się wypalać i w ciągu ułamka sekundy gasło. Wtedy zawsze ogromny uśmiech pojawiał się na jego ustach. Gra skończona, wygrał tę partię. Nie było już odwrotu. Nie było drugich partii. To był definitywny koniec tej rozgrywki.

Przechylił kubek, ale jego zawartość była już pusta.

Odetchnął głęboko. Potrzebował w swoim życiu stanowczo więcej kawy.

Zrobił kolejną kawę i podszedł do regału. Przeleciał wzrokiem po tytułach książek, które tam stały i wybrał jedną z nich, po czym ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie i zaczął czytać.

Kiedy był już prawie w połowie książki usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera zamek w nowych drzwiach. Nawet Informator był pod lekkim wrażeniem, że udało się załatwić wymianę w ciągu dwóch godzin.

Usłyszał kroki. Jedna, dwie, trzy osoby.

– Masz ostatnio za dużo wolnego czasu, Shiki–san. Czyżby biznes się nie kręcił? – powiedział, zamykając książkę z głuchym odgłosem i podnosząc się do siadu.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział Shiki, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Informatora.

Dzisiaj z Shikim nie było Akabayashiego. Towarzyszył mu za to doskonale znany Izayi lekarz, którego Informator nie omieszkał powitać uśmiechem, na widok którego lekarz wyraźnie się zmieszał. Drugą osobą był zaś drugi w hierarchii ochroniarz Shikiego. Izaya powędrował za wzrokiem Shikiego, który czemuś się przyglądał.

– Alicja w krainie czarów? – zapytał Shiki unosząc jedną brew. – Nie podejrzewałbym cię o czytanie bajek.

– Bajki zazwyczaj mają drugie dno – odparł z uśmiechem. – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale główna bohaterka jest idealnym przykładem przeciętnego człowieka, który wpada w obłęd i powoli zatraca się w świecie wykreowanym przez jego wyobraźnię. Po przezwyciężeniu wszystkich przeciwności losu jednak przegrywa i wraca do swojego codziennego, szarego życia. Zapomina o wszystkim czego doświadczyła i staje się kolejną osobą w tłumie, której nigdy nikt nie zapamięta. W swoim świecie wyobraźni była panią całego świata, główną bohaterką, która miała moc sprawczą i potrafiła wykorzystać swój pełny potencjał – dodał. – Czy to nie tragiczne, że ludzie wybierają zwyczajne życie, pozbawione wszelkiej ekscytacji, i wolą podążać za społecznymi normami, które mają na celu ich spacyfikować i ulepić z nich jeden wielki organizm, który współdziałając będzie pchał do przodu całą gospodarkę i tym samym wzmacniał pozycję danego kraju na świecie? Wszystko po to, żeby jacyś nic nie znaczący politycy, w swoim nic nie znaczącym życiu mogli pochwalić się przed światem swoim dostatkiem i zaradnością podczas gdy sami niezauważalnie stali się już częścią systemu, z którego nie potrafią się wydostać. Większość ludzi marzy o świecie Alicji, ale nikt, nawet ona, nie ma odwagi w nim zostać.

– Czy w takim razie jesteś Szalonym Kapelusznikiem? – zapytał Shiki.

Izaya uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Powiedziałbym, że bardziej przypadłaby mi do gustu rola kota z Cheshire.

Shiki zaśmiał się.

– To prawda, masz tendencję do znikania i pojawiania się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie można do końca ufać twoim słowom.

Izaya dramatycznie położył rękę na sercu.

– Shiki–san jak możesz posądzać mnie o takie rzeczy?!

– Gdybym ufał wszystkiemu, co mówisz, już dawno źle by się to dla mnie skończyło – odparł Shiki, z delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Kto wie? – Izaya powiedział niewinnie. 

– Wracając do biznesu – Shiki–san wyciągnął w stronę Informatora dokumenty.

Izaya starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale zagarnął papiery łapczywie i szybko zaczął przeglądać ich zawartość.

– Jak widzisz zidentyfikowaliśmy samochód. Oczywiście jeździł na fałszywych rejestracjach.

– Oczywiście – wymamrotał do siebie.

– Samochód został porzucony w Ikebukuro. Nie zgłoszono jego kradzieży.

– Mógł więc należeć do samych porywaczy – Izaya wszedł mu w słowo.

– Prawdopodobnie. Udało nam się ustalić część trasy, którą przejechała ciężarówka – powiedział Shiki, pokazując mapę doczepioną do dokumentów.

– Ale? – zapytał Informator widząc, że Shiki ma coś do dodania.

– Ciężarówka dojechała tylko do tego punktu – Shiki wskazał palcem na mapie parking, znajdujący się w pobliżu sądu.

„Jak ironicznie” – pomyślał Izaya.

 – Potem stała tam przez całą noc. Wyjechała dopiero pod wieczór następnego dnia. Widziano ją w okolicy, gdzie cię znaleziono.

– Hmm… czyli po drodze zmienili środek transportu, żeby nikt nie mógł ich śledzić. – Chociaż Izaya nie chciał tego przyznać, jego oprawcy dobrze się przygotowali. Było widać, że to nie ich pierwsza robota. Ale musieli popełnić jakiś błąd, ludzie zawsze popełniają błędy.

– Jakieś informacje, co do wjeżdżających i wyjeżdżających pojazdów?

– Próbujemy zdobyć nagranie z monitoringu z parkingu – odparł Shiki, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Prawdopodobnie mógłbym zhakować system i dostać nagranie w swoje ręce jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Orihara–san – Izaya podniósł wzrok z dokumentów na Shikiego.

– Wnioskując po twojej minie, planujesz wykraść nagrania – zaczął Shiki ze stoicką miną. Izaya uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Odradzałbym tego. Parę godzin nie zmieni twojego położenia. Poza tym – dodał patrząc na Informatora z powagą – powierzyłeś mi tą sprawę. Jeśli nie wywiążę się z zadania to jak będzie to świadczyło o Awakusu–Kai?

Izaya zaśmiał się.

– Niech będzie. Sam zesłałem na siebie taki los prosząc cię o pomoc.

Shiki przytaknął.

– Na razie to wszystko – powiedział Shiki i uśmiechnął się przewrotnie. Izaya tym razem nie dał po sobie poznać, co myśli o całym leczeniu, jeszcze zanim Shiki dał znać lekarzowi, żeby się nim zajął.

– Powinniśmy przenieść się do sypialni, żebyś mógł się wygodniej położyć – zaczął lekarz. Bał się nawet podnieść wzrok na Izayę, co dawało Informatorowi chociaż odrobinę satysfakcji.

Bez słowa wstał i skierował się do pomieszczenia na górze.

Nim zdążył się położyć, odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi słysząc dodatkową parę butów. Oczywiście na progu zobaczył Shikiego.

– Doprawdy, Shiki–san. Jeszcze trochę, a naprawdę uwierzę, że w swoim wolnym czasie lubisz sobie popatrzeć na nagich chłopców.

– Może tak właśnie jest – odparł Shiki neutralnie, kompletnie niewzruszony słowami Informatora. Stanął przy drzwiach, zapalając papierosa.

„Palił inną markę niż Shizu–chan” – było pierwszą myślą, która przyszła Izayi do głowy, gdy tylko poczuł dym.

Oczywiście wiedział dlaczego Shiki tu jest. Wiedział, że obecność kogoś znajomego, może być pomocna w radzeniu sobie z traumatycznymi przeżyciami i zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że Shiki też to wie. Niemniej jednak nie musiał upewniać się o jego dobro w tak… ostentacyjny sposób.

Izaya nie był małym chłopcem, potrafił świetnie dać sobie radę sam.

Zdjął spodnie i nonszalancko wspiął się na łóżko, nie krępując się pod spojrzeniem obu mężczyzn.

Nie patrzył na żadnego z nich kiedy lekarz zaczął ściągać szwy, nie czuł nawet bólu, tylko słodki zapach, który wzbudzał w nim obrzydzenie. Izaya zdawał sobie sprawę, że był to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni, nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że zapach był przytłaczający.

Zerknął kątem oka na Shikiego, który patrzył wprost na Izayę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Informator szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Nigdy, ale to nigdy by się nie przyznał, że obecność Shikiego go uspokajała.

– Gotowe – usłyszał w końcu głos lekarza, co zdawało się trwać wieczność. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał oglądać twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Przeczuwał, że jeśli jeszcze raz by go zobaczył, mogłoby się to źle skończyć dla młodziaka.

Włożył spodnie i wstał. Tak było stanowczo lepiej. Teraz będzie mógł się swobodniej poruszać. Zignorował lekarza, który zaczął coś do niego mówić i skierował się z powrotem do salonu, rzucając Shikiemu znaczące spojrzenie.

Gangster ruszył za nim bez słowa. Izaya rozsiadł się na kanapie, wydając z siebie odgłos zadowolenia. Nareszcie będzie mógł normalnie siedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że ta wiadomość sprawi mu tyle radości.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie – zaczął Informator, gdy Shiki już się odwracał do wyjścia. Mężczyzna przystanął i czekał na kontynuację. – Czy spotkałeś się z Shizu–chan?

Shiki uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Wpadliśmy na siebie, kiedy wychodziłem z mieszkania twojego podziemnego doktora. Nigdy jednak nie rozmawialiśmy, jeśli o to pytasz – dodał, przyglądając się bacznie Informatorowi.

– Hmm… – Izaya zamyślił się. Skąd w takim razie w Shizuo ta niechęć do Shikiego? Nie znał go, ba, nawet z nim nigdy nie rozmawiał. Dlaczego tak nagle się nim zainteresował. Nie rozumiał jego zachowania.

– Swoją drogą – powiedział Shiki, znowu przykuwając do siebie uwagę Informatora – Akabayashi doniósł mi, że, cytując: „Całkiem zabawny gość z tego Heiwajimy”. Ponoć wczorajszej nocy biegał po całym Shinjuku i Ikebukuro wszczynając bójki z każdym gangiem, który się napatoczył.

Izaya próbował przetworzyć wszystkie informacje, które właśnie usłyszał. Shizu–chan, który nienawidzi przemocy rzucił się na gangi, których Izaya na niego nie wysłał? Z własnej woli chodził po mieście i wszczynał bójki?

Roześmiał się na głos.

– Shizu–chan nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać – powiedział.

Ale dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

Czy to się stało zaraz po tym jak stąd wyszedł? 

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia.

– Cóż za przypadek, że akurat Akabayashi był w pobliżu, gdy Shizu–chan dostał ataku furii – powiedział przymilnie.

– Całkowity zbieg okoliczności – odparł Shiki. Izaya nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. – Poza tym, o jego małym wyskoku plotkuje teraz całe miasto. Szczególnie – tu zrobił pauzę, umyślnie zwlekając z odpowiedzią, aby wzmóc zainteresowanie Informatora – że wypytywał o swojego największego wroga. – Na twarzy Izayi pojawiło się zaskoczenie. – Oriharę Izayę.

Na twarzy Izayi musiała malować się wyjątkowa konsternacja, bo Shiki zaśmiał się krótko i kiwnął głową na swoich towarzyszy, żeby zbierali się do wyjścia.

– Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – zapytał Izaya, wracając do rzeczywistości, i patrząc znacząco na jakuzę.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się kontem ust i rzucił w stronę Izayi klucze do mieszkania Informatora – obie pary.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za gośćmi, brunet podszedł i zamknął je na zamek. Zrobił jeszcze parę kroków, upewniając się, że nic nie utrudnia mu stawiania kroków, i już swobodniej zaczął chodzić wokół pokoju.

Shizu–chan wypytujący o niego na mieście? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. To tak jakby nagle Izaya przestał być Informatorem i zaczął sprzedawać lody w budce na rogu.

Najpierw Shiki teraz to, o co tak naprawdę chodziło Shizuo?

Zaczął śmiać się w głos.

Czy Shizuo naprawdę zaczął terroryzować miasto? Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie śmiał marzyć o tak idealnej sytuacji. Były barman sam się pogrążał, bez niczyjej pomocy. I w dodatku robił to wszystko z powodu Izayi? To tak, jakby dostał wszystkie gwiazdkowe prezenty, które miał dostawać do końca życia w jeden dzień. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Musiał to zobaczyć.

Poszedł do sypialni i otworzył laptopa. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć czym teraz żyje Internet.

Już po wejściu na forum Dollarsów o mało nie popłakał się ze śmiechu.

Wybornie.

Filmiki z Shizuo wdającym się w bójki z gangami krążyły po całym Internecie. Były też zdjęcia i relacje naocznych świadków. Niektórzy pisali, że Shizu–chan wcale nie zaczynał walk, tylko zadawał pytania, po czym członkowie gangów, chcąc się wykazać przed swoimi zwierzchnikami, atakowali go w nadziei, że uda im się go pokonać i tym samym zagarnąć dla siebie całą chwałę. Oczywiście, większość osób ignorowała te posty. O ile bardziej ekscytujące były doniesienia, że sławetna bestia Ikebukuro w końcu straciła nad sobą kontrolę i zaczęła niszczyć miasto. Co z tego, że mogło w tym nie być grama prawdy.

Kompletnie nie rozumiał zachowania Shizu–chan. Po co były mu potrzebne informacje na temat Izayi? Dosłownie parę minut przed tym zanim wyruszył w miasto, był u niego i mógł wypytać go dosłownie o co chciał. Nie to, żeby Izaya był skłonny cokolwiek mu powiedzieć, co nie zmienia faktu, że Shizu–chan jak zawsze zachowywał się nielogicznie i absurdalnie.

Nieważne ile lat minęło Izaya nigdy nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co zrobi jego największy wróg, pomimo tego, że od zawsze go obserwował. Dlatego dręczenie go było tak zabawne.

Śmiech urwał się gwałtownie, gdy Izaya przypomniał sobie czasy liceum. Shizuo był wtedy jeszcze bardziej porywczy. Już od pierwszego wejrzenia wiedział, że blondyn go nienawidzi – było to widoczne w jego oczach, które na jego widok momentalnie wypełniły się złością. Widząc tak piękne emocje nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie spróbować wymusić na Shizu–chan pokazania wszystkiego, co ukrywa w swojej duszy. Chciał zobaczyć ten pierwotny gniew, który niegdyś rządził całą ludzkością, a który był schowany w odmętach wyblakłych osobowości tego, co nazywano ludźmi.

Shizu–chan jako jedyny był prawdziwy w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nie potrafił ukryć żadnych emocji, przez co wiele osób go nie rozumiało, jeszcze więcej się go bało, bo wyrażał wszystko to, co inni starali się ukryć. Jego zachowanie i reakcje były zawsze tak świeże. Nawet, gdy wydawało mu się, że Shizu–chan znowu dał się podejść w ten sam sposób, były barman znajdował sposób, żeby go zaskoczyć.

Och, jak bardzo kochał ten dzień, kiedy spotkał swojego potwora. Kochał go i nienawidził, bo od pierwszej chwili, kiedy ujrzał te oczy wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie się od nich uwolnić.

Westchnął i przetarł oczy palcami. Piekły go od ciągłego wpatrywania się w monitor.

Nie chciał dawać sobie nadziei, ale hipotetycznie zakładając, że Shizu–chan był zazdrosny o Shikiego – co nie miało najmniejszego sensu skoro nienawidził Izayi – co w takim razie starał się osiągnąć poprzez przyjście tutaj? Upewnił się, że Izaya nie sypia z Shikim? Nie widział wcześniej siniaków i zadrapań, więc nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co spotkało Informatora. Jak jest to powiązane z tym, że wybiegł jak poparzony i zaczął dokonywać swojej wendetty przeciw gangom? A wypytywanie o Informatora?

Najważniejsze pytanie dotyczyło jednak tego, jakich informacji na temat Izayi Shizu–chan poszukiwał i tego zamierzał się właśnie dowiedzieć.

Wrócił do laptopa i zaczął zamieszczać wiadomości na stronach i forach internetowych.

O nie, Shizu–chan. Jeśli myślisz, że masz prawo wtargnąć do mojego mieszkania i bezkarnie mącić mi w głowie to grubo się mylisz. Jestem Informatorem, do moich obowiązków należy odkrywanie czyichś sekretów.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny dłuższy rozdział i kolejna nowa postać. 
> 
> Amiko chciała, żeby Izaya cierpiał. Cóż, nie mogłam jej odmówić:D

Shizuo siedział wyczerpany na kanapie. Z jego głowy ciekła krew, miał też wrażenie, że ktoś dźgnął go nożem w bok. Nie pamiętał, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. Na pewno było dużo krzyków i dużo irytujących ludzi.

Wypuścił z ust dym papierosowy, którym się zaciągnął. To była ciężka noc.

Dostrzegł, że popiół na końcu papierosa zaraz spadnie, więc strzepnął go do popielniczki. Po chwili namysłu zgasił też samego papierosa.

*Klik, klik*

Pomimo wszystkich walk, które odbył tej nocy, wciąż czuł pod skórą irytację, która podsycała jego złość i adrenalinę. Znowu miał ochotę rozładować całą nagromadzoną w sobie złość – nieważne w jaki sposób.

– Shizuo! – usłyszał krzyk Shinry, gdy ten zobaczył krew. Podziemny doktor szybko zabrał się za opatrywanie ran, mrucząc pod nosem wyzwiska i przeklinając dzień, w którym poznał jego i Izayę, i ich głupie zamiłowanie do robienia sobie krzywdy.

Heiwajima słuchał jednym uchem tego, co mówił do niego przyjaciel. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić z pamięci sceny z mieszkania Izayi ani śladów, które zobaczył na jego ciele. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, może jednak był zazdrosny? W sumie, czemu nie? Izaya był od zawsze jego wrogiem i w momentach kiedy nie obserwował swojej ukochanej ludzkości, przychodził zawsze do niego. Zawsze ścigał się z nim, zawsze irytował właśnie jego. Miał prawo żądać wyłączności do uwagi Izayi. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim się nią dzielić.

*Klik, klik*

Dalej nie wiedział, co myśleć o pobiciu i gwałcie. Wystarczyło, że sobie o tym przypominał i zalewała go fala wściekłości. Dobrze, że nie znalazł wczoraj tych porywaczy, bo nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie się pohamować. Czy w ogóle chciałby się pohamować? Miał ochotę powoli łamać każdą kość, słysząc ich rozdzierające wrzaski i błaganie o litość. To byłoby całkiem przyjemne.

Schował nóż do kieszeni.

– Co ci w ogóle uderzyło do głowy? Całe miasto nie mówi o niczym innym tylko o tym, że do końca ci odbiło i chciałeś wszystkich pozabijać! – Shizuo patrzył się na przyjaciela bez wyrazu, wysłuchując jego słów, jakby dotyczyły kogoś zupełnie innego. – Gdyby Celty cię nie powstrzymała kto wie, co by się stało innym i tobie. Może i jesteś nadnaturalnie silny i wytrzymały, ale nie jesteś niezniszczalny i nieśmiertelny! Jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywał to w końcu zginiesz! – Shinra stał cały zdyszany. Shizuo zamrugał zaskoczony, patrząc na przyjaciela – jeszcze nigdy nie widział Shinry tak rozgniewanego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

Shinra odetchnął i założył ręce na piersi.

– Dzwonił Kasuka, ponoć nie mógł się do ciebie dodzwonić.

– Och – Shizuo przeszukał pamięć, co do wczorajszych wydarzeń. – Zniszczyłem telefon.

– Wpadł już na to. Poinformowałem go, że tu jesteś, więc niedługo powinien przyjechać.

Shizuo przytaknął w milczeniu, wpatrując się w popielniczkę.

Shinra westchnął i podszedł do blondyna, opatrując ranę na jego głowie, która na szczęście nie była poważna. W tym czasie Heiwajima nawet nie drgnął. Wydawało się, że w ogóle nie widzi co się wokół niego dzieje.

_„Shizuo?”_

Były barman przez dłuższą chwilę czytał swoje imię. Dopiero po minucie jego mózg zaskoczył i spojrzał na Celty, która stała tuż przed nim i machała mu ręką przed oczami. Dym wokół niej na przemian wyglądał jak ogromne płomienie, by po chwili zmienić się w jeden słup dymu, który falował wściekle.

Kiedy zobaczyła, że zwróciła już jego uwagę, napisała kolejną wiadomość.

_„Co w ciebie wstąpiło? O mało nie pozabijałeś tych ludzi!”._

Pisała z zawrotną prędkością, wkładając całą złość w swoje słowa.

_„Mogłeś skończyć w więzieniu!”_

– Celty.

_„Mogłeś zginąć!”_

– Celty!

Złapał ją za ręce powstrzymując ją przed dalszym pisaniem.

– Już wszystko w porządku. Dzięki tobie nic mi nie jest – powiedział, patrząc na nią przepraszająco.

Przez chwilę jeszcze się złościła, a potem czarny dym dookoła niej zmalał i już tylko drgał nieznacznie.

– Bracie?

Shizuo i Celty zwrócili się w stronę nowo przybyłego. Shizuo puścił ręce Celty, żeby mogła napisać wiadomość do Kasuki. Po przeczytaniu jej, Kasuka podszedł szybko do blondyna i przyjrzał się jego ranom.

– Wszystko w porządku? – W odpowiedzi Shizuo skinął głową.

– Nic mi nie jest. To tylko zadrapania.

– Nie – Kasuka położył dłonie na policzkach Shizuo. – Nie pytałem o stan fizyczny. Co się stało?

Shizuo westchnął, chwytając za ręce Kasuki i opuszczając je.

– Nic. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

– Przepraszam, czy mógłbym zostać sam z bratem? – zapytał młodszy Heiwajima, zwracając się do Shinry i Celty.

– Celty, pomożesz mi przy nowym projekcie? – powiedział doktor, biorąc Celty pod rękę i wyprowadzając ją z pokoju, chociaż ta przez chwilę wyglądała jakby miała co do tego opory.

– Usiądźmy.

Shizuo nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Pomimo tego, że jego brat nie okazywał zewnętrznie żadnych emocji w pokoju atmosfera zrobiła się napięta.

– Opowiedz mi, co się stało?

Shizuo siedział w milczeniu, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć bratu w oczy.

– Czy coś cię zasmuciło? Wyglądasz, jakbyś cierpiał.

Blondyn rozczochrał włosy i wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk frustracji.

*Klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik,*

– Od kiedy nosisz ze sobą nóż? – zapytał Kasuka, wyrywając Shizuo z zamyślenia.

Spojrzał, na przedmiot, który miał w ręce.

– Nie jest mój.

– W takim razie do kogo należy? – ton Kasuki był jak zwykle neutralny i bezbarwny. Shizuo nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił złościć się na brata.

– Izayi – wymamrotał były barman. Na sam dźwięk imienia Informatora przeszedł go dreszcz złości. Czuł mrowienie w palcach, które instynktownie chciały się na czymś zacisnąć.

– Czy to ten Informator, którego zawsze ścigasz? – zadał kolejne pytanie młodszy Heiwajima. Shizuo nie miał siły odpowiedzieć, więc tylko przytaknął.

– Zależy ci na nim?

Blondyn, zaskoczony, spojrzał na brata.

– Nie wyrzuciłeś jego noża, ani mu go nie oddałeś, to znaczy, że trzymasz go przy sobie z jakiegoś powodu.

Czy zależało mu na Izayi? Coś powstrzymywało go przed wyrzuceniem tego cholernego noża, to fakt. Ale w jakim sensie miało mu zależeć na Izayi? Jako wrogu? Przyjacielu? Myśl, o byciu kimś więcej w życiu Informatora nie chciała się nawet sformułować w głowie Shizuo.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawda.

– Hmm… czy to z jego powodu zrobiłeś dziś w nocy to zamieszanie? – zapytał Kasuka. Były barman zmieszał się i mógłby przysiąc, że policzki, które nagle zaczęły go piec, to wynik złości. Kasuka nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę, zawsze był bardzo bezpośredni, co niejednokrotnie potrafiło zaskoczyć Shizuo w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Cisza między nimi się przedłużała.

*Klik, klik*

– Tak. Nie – westchnął. – Nie do końca.

– Opowiedz mi o wszystkim. Mogę nie potrafić wyrażać emocji w należyty sposób, ale wiem o nich wystarczająco dużo dzięki moim rolom.

Shizuo jeszcze raz przeczesał dłonią włosy. Teraz każde pasmo odstawało w inną stronę, przez co były barman wyglądał jakby przegrał wojnę z suszarką.

– Izaya został ostatnio zaatakowany – zaczął. Kasuka przytaknął, zachęcając tym samym brata do kontynuowania. – To ja go znalazłem. Leżał w ciemnym zaułku, cały zakrwawiony. Więc zabrałem go stamtąd i przyniosłem tutaj.

– Co wtedy czułeś? – zapytał Kasuka.

Shizuo zastanawiał się przez moment.

– Niedowierzanie? – odparł niepewny. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby komuś udało się zaatakować Izayę. Byłem pewny, że jak zawsze szybko się wyleczy i wróci do wszczynania wojny w Ikebukuro.

– Ale?

– Jego ramie jest poważnie zranione i nie wiadomo, czy odzyska w nim pełną sprawność. Nie moglibyśmy już ścigać się po mieście tak jak dawniej – dodał ostatnie zdanie ciszej.

– Rozzłościł cię ten fakt? – zapytał jego brat, przekrzywiając przy tym lekko głowę.

– W pierwszej chwili poczułem ulgę. W końcu mógłbym przestać się martwić o to, że Izaya zaatakuje, kiedy będę się tego najmniej spodziewał – zastanowił się. – Ale gdy zacząłem chodzić po mieście i nic kompletnie się nie działo, nagle zrobiło się…

– Zwyczajnie? – podpowiedział Kasuka.

Shizuo przytaknął.

– Czyli twoje życie bez Izayi wydaje ci się jałowe i pozbawione adrenaliny?

Były barman nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc kontynuował.

– I potem pojawił się ten facet, Shiki – powiedział, zaciskając pięść. – I okazało się, że współpracuje z Izayą. Od samego początku wydawał mi się podejrzany. Wypytywałem o niego Izayę, pokłóciliśmy się i, cholera, chyba byłem o niego zazdrosny – zakończył sfrustrowany.

– Czy w takim razie poszedłeś na miasto szukać Shikiego–san? – zapytał Kasuka.

Shizuo pokręcił głową.

– Poszedłem wczoraj porozmawiać z Izayą. Nie podobało mi się to, że ktoś był na tyle sprytny, że go dopadł zanim ja to zrobiłem. Dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy na temat porwania od Shinry i Celty. Moi przyjaciele obiecali też poszukać czegoś na ten temat, ale wciąż wydawało mi się, że za mało wiem, więc poszedłem zapytać Izayę o jakieś szczegóły. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę to była głupia decyzja – powiedział. Kasuka dalej bacznie go obserwował. – Chciałem nawet wrócić do domu, ale potem spotkałem przed mieszkaniem Izayi tego napuszonego jakuzę, który chciał, żebym zawrócił, bo Shiki tak chciał. Poszedłem, więc do Izayi, żeby powiedzieć mu, co sądzę o jego współpracy z Shikim-

– Spokojnie, nie musisz się tak śpieszyć – powiedział Kasuka.

Shizuo wziął głęboki oddech. Zawahał się zanim kontynuował.

 – Wtedy zobaczyłem rany. Kiedy zdjąłem z Izayi kołdrę miał na sobie tylko bokserki…To nie to, co myślisz! – zaprzeczył speszony, chociaż Kasuka nie skomentował jego wypowiedzi ani jednym słowem, bacznie przysłuchując się temu, co brat ma do powiedzenia. – Wiedziałem, że został pobity, ale oprócz tego miał jeszcze inne ślady… zadrapań – przełknął, wypowiadając każde kolejne słowo coraz ciszej. – Ugryzień. Najpierw myślałem, że sypia z Shikim, to by wyjaśniało dlaczego Shiki jest wszędzie tam gdzie Izaya, ale Izaya temu zaprzeczył.

– Uwierzyłeś jego słowom?

– Tak. Nie widziałeś go, wyglądał jakby moje słowa go zraniły. Izayę, który zwykle biega po Ikebukuro i wszczyna chaos. Zawsze potrafił się tylko irytująco śmiać i bawić ludźmi.

– Nie spodziewałeś się, że pod tą maską może kryć się normalna osoba – Kasuka bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Shizuo przytaknął. – Więc Izaya nie sypia z Shikim.

– Nie.

– Ale?

– Te ślady – wziął jeszcze jeden głębszy wdech. – Myślę, że były zrobione tego samego dnia, w którym Izaya został pobity – wstrzymał oddech, czekając na reakcję brata. Słowo „gwałt” nie chciało teraz przejść mu przez gardło.

– Masz na myśli, że dokonali na nim czynności seksualnych?

– Stop – Shizuo podniósł rękę, żeby powstrzymać brata przed kontynuowaniem. – Nie mów nic więcej.

– Czyli to sprowokowało twoją wczorajszą reakcję? To, że ci przestępcy… – Kasuka zrobił krótką pauzę, aby odpowiednio dobrać słowa. – Skrzywdzili Izayę?

Shizuo chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Czym innym było działać pod wpływem adrenaliny, a czym innym słuchać rozwoju wydarzeń z ust własnego brata.

– Nim zdążyłem zorientować się, co robię, chodziłem po całym mieście pytając czy ktoś coś widział. Chciałem dorwać ich w swoje ręce i skręcić im karki.

– Przestań. Jesteś teraz w złym miejscu. Shizuo Heiwajima którego znam jest zbyt miły i ma zbyt wielkie serce, żeby chcieć komuś naprawdę zrobić krzywdę.

– Byłem tak wściekły, że było mi obojętne kto się napatoczy – Shizuo kontynuował, głuchy na słowa brata. – Jeśli chcieli walki z przyjemnością im ją dawałem. Nie oszczędzałem nikogo, nawet tych smarkaczy z liceum, którzy chcieli się popisać przed innymi. Chciałem ich wszystkich wykończyć i usunąć ten brud z ulic, żeby już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzili.   

Im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej zaczęło do niego docierać, co naprawdę wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy.

– Prawie ich pozabijałem – powiedział zduszonym głosem, zasłaniając jedną ręką oczy.

Shizuo poczuł dotyk na swojej dłoni – był tak ciepły.

– Ale jednak tego nie zrobiłeś, nie mógłbyś. Pomimo tego, co myślą o tobie ludzie, jest w tobie więcej ciepła i miłości niż myślisz. Odczuwasz wszystko bardziej niż inni, zarówno złość, jak i miłość. Byłeś zły i smutny, bo bliska ci osoba została zraniona, więc próbowałeś zapełnić ból i złość, które w tobie rozgorzały. Twoje zachowanie było normalną reakcją. To nic złego.

– Chyba, że jest się potworem z nadludzką siłą i jest się w stanie zniszczyć pół miasta – powiedział gorzko Shizuo.

– Nie będę ci wmawiał, że to, co zrobiłeś było dobre. Najważniejsze, żebyś wyciągnął z tego wnioski i nigdy nie popełnił tego samego błędu.

Shizuo przetarł oczy, którego go dziwnie piekły i spojrzał z powrotem na brata.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, pociągając przy tym nosem.

– Czy kochasz Izayę?

Shizuo o mało nie spadł z kanapy, słysząc to pytanie. Teraz był już niemal pewny, że jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona.

– Nie wiem – powiedział, zanim zdążył się zorientować, co tak naprawdę mówi.

Przecież to nie było możliwe, żeby kochał Izayę.

Izaya i on? Dobry żart.

Przecież go nienawidził i nie obchodził go jego los, a przynajmniej tak właśnie było do tej pory. Czy teraz byłby w stanie gonić Informatora po całym Ikebukuro i rzucać w niego znakami drogowymi? Bez wątpienia.

Czy byłby go w stanie zabić, tak jak zawsze mu to obiecywał? Tego już nie był taki pewny.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery to nie czuł obecnie do Izayi nienawiści. Irytację jak najbardziej, ale również skołowanie, jakby coś się nie zgadzało.

Sam już nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

– Jesteś drugą osobą, która sugeruje, że mogę żywić do Izayi jakieś… uczucia – powiedział w końcu.

– Wygląda na to, że masz wokół siebie bardzo spostrzegawczych ludzi. – Shizuo uśmiechnął się niemrawo na wspomnienie Karisawy, która odleciała w świat fantazji i zaczęła krzyczeć na całą restaurację.

– Shizuo, nie musisz tak mocno się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie wiem czy to, co czujesz można nazwać miłością. Możesz po prostu czuć się odpowiedzialny za stan Izayi przez to, że go uratowałeś. Cokolwiek by nie było prawdą, ważne jest to, że jest on w jakiś sposób dla ciebie ważny. Nawet jeśli teraz nie jesteś niczego pewny, to po jakimś czasie sam zrozumiesz swoje uczucia. Nie musisz wszystkiego przyspieszać i myśleć nad każdym pojedynczym zdarzeniem.

Shizuo tylko skinął głową, wpatrując się uparcie w stół.

Usłyszał jak Kasuka wstaje i podchodzi do niego. Podniósł wzrok na brata. Kasuka położył mu rękę na głowie i przygładził nieco odstające włosy.

– Jestem pewny, że w końcu znajdziesz to, czego szukasz – powiedział młodszy Heiwajima. – Następnym razem jeśli będziesz czuł, że chcesz zniszczyć pół miasta zadzwoń do mnie. – To mówiąc wręczył Shizuo nową komórkę. – Zadzwoniłem do operatora, żeby przenieśli twój numer na nową kartę. Po tym jak nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić domyśliłem się, że pewnie twój telefon uległ zniszczeniu.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się ciepło. Kasuka znał go aż za dobrze.

– Dziękuję.

– Masz wokół siebie wielu ludzi, którzy się o ciebie martwią, nie musisz dźwigać całego ciężaru sam. Nawet najsilniejsi ludzie potrzebują czasami wsparcia.

– Będę o tym pamiętał – powiedział, biorąc komórkę do ręki i chowając ją do kieszeni. – Kiepski ze mnie starszy brat skoro dokładam zmartwień swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu – dodał, wstając już z większą energią. Uśmiechnął się szczerze do Kasuki, na co ten kiwnął mu głową z uznaniem.

– Dbaj o siebie – powiedział młodszy Heiwajima, żegnając się z bratem.

Po tym jak Kasuka wyszedł Shizuo opadł z powrotem na kanapę. Czuł się o wiele lepiej. Było mu nadal wstyd, za to, co wczoraj zrobił, i że tak łatwo stracił nad sobą panowanie. Nie wierzył, że w tej jednej chwili był w stanie poświęcić wszystko dla pewnego irytującego Informatora. Było z nim źle.

– Kasuka–kun już wyszedł? – zapytał Shinra, zaglądając do pokoju. – Mam nadzieję, że porządnie ci nagadał za te twoje wyczyny – dodał, nadymając policzki w niezadowoleniu.

_„Lepiej się już czujesz?” –_ napisała Celty, wchodząc do pokoju zaraz za Shinrą.

– Chciałbym was przeprosić – Shizuo powiedział poważnie. Shinra chciał mu przerwać, ale Shizuo go powstrzymał – Moje zachowanie było niewybaczalne. Dziękuję, że mnie wczoraj powstrzymałaś – to mówiąc zwrócił się do Celty. – I za to, że mnie opatrzyłeś – dodał, zwracając się tym razem w stronę podziemnego doktora.

Shinra skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Mam nadzieję, że wyciągnąłeś z tego jakieś wnioski – powiedział, dalej oburzony.

– Tak. Nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś tak głupiego.

– Dobrze. Najpierw dzwonisz i nagle się rozłączasz, a potem słyszę, że szalejesz po mieście wszczynając ze wszystkimi bójki.

Naokoło Celty czarny dym znowu przybrał formę płomieni, ale były one teraz ledwo widoczne.

– Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem, że będziecie się martwić.

_„Oczywiście, że się martwiliśmy, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi!”_ – napisała Celty.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

– Powinienem już iść.

– Chwila moment! – powiedział Shinra, zatrzymując Shizuo w miejscu. – Nie wyjdziesz dopóki nie opatrzę wszystkich twoich ran. Poza tym chyba nie powinieneś na razie wychodzić, pewnie szuka cię policja.

_„Powinieneś uważać na policjantów, są straszni!”_ – dodała Celty, dym naokoło niej zmieniał co chwilę kształt.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę iść coś załatwić – odparł, i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi głuchy na słowa przyjaciół.

– Niewiarygodne – powiedział Shinra, gdy za Shizuo zamknęły się drzwi. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi znowu nic głupiego.

_„Może za nim pojadę?”_

Shinra pokręcił przecząco głową. 

– Teraz na mieście będą pewnie wzmocnione patrole policji, więc nie sądzę, żebyś mogła bezpiecznie wyjechać.

Celty przeszły ciarki.

_„Masz rację, Shizuo sam sobie świetnie poradzi.”_

_„Myślisz, że pójdzie do Izayi?”_

– Kto wie, wiesz jaki jest Shizuo, jak coś sobie postanowi to nic go nie powstrzyma – Shinra uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Izayi, kiedy Shizuo wtargnie do jego domu i wyzna mu miłość.

Celty uderzyła podziemnego doktora w ramię.

_„Nie powinieneś był podsłuchiwać!”_

– A skąd wiesz, że o tym właśnie rozmawiali? – zapytał Shinra przebiegle, rozmasowując rękę.

_„Ja tylko martwiłam się o Shizuo!”_ – Celty napisała. Dym wokół niej rozproszył się i wracał falami. Po chwili dopisała, nachylając się konspiracyjnie w stronę ukochanego: _„Myślisz, że naprawdę się zejdą?”_

– Znając upór Izayi nie będzie łatwo – zaczął. – Z drugiej strony Shizuo potrafi być równie uparty, więc któryś z nich będzie musiał się w końcu poddać.

_„Shizuo ma fatalny gust. Ze wszystkich osób, dlaczego akurat Izaya?”_

– Prawda? Można powiedzieć, że było im to pisane. Od chwili kiedy się poznali zawsze coś ich do siebie ciągnęło.

_„Na przykład ciągłe kłótnie i walki?”_ – napisała Celty sceptycznie.

Shinra zaśmiał się wesoło.

– To też – uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania Shizuo i Izayi. – Izaya nigdy przedtem ani potem nikim się tak nie zainteresował.

_„Jeżeli Izaya zrani Shizuo, gorzko tego popamięta.”_

Shinra zaśmiał się cicho.

– Myślę, że było dokładnie na odwrót – powiedział do siebie, czego Celty nie była w stanie dosłyszeć.

Nagle wydawało się, że Celty wpadła na jakiś pomysł, wnioskując z jej dymu, który przyśpieszył falowanie.

_„Jeśli zostaną parą, myślisz, że przestaną ze sobą walczyć?”_

– Ło! Byłoby genialnie! – niemal wykrzyknął z radości podziemny doktor łapiąc Celty za ręce. – Nigdy więcej bójek, ani przychodzenia z ranami, w końcu wolność!

Celty wyjęła ręce z jego dłoni i wystukała kolejną wiadomość na klawiaturze.

_„Nawet jeśli zostaliby parą, wątpię czy przestaliby walczyć.”_

Shinra spuścił głowę, przygnębiony.

– Pewnie masz rację.

Celty poklepała go po plecach.

_„Przynajmniej nie chcieli by się już pozabijać.”_

Shinra wydał z siebie okrzyk frustracji, który rozbawił Celty do rozpuku.

                                                                       * * *

Wyraźnie czuł, jak mężczyzna rozpina jego rozporek.

Zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać, na co obaj mężczyźni zdawali się zastygnąć w bezruchu.

– Ludzie są tacy zabawni – powiedział na głos. – Zawsze postępują według swojej logiki, która wydaje im się być jedyną słuszną odpowiedzią. Sądzą, że są panami swojego życia, gdy tak naprawdę ulegają ludzkim słabościom i pierwotnym instynktom.

– Kto powiedział, że pierwotne instynkty są czymś złym? – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, po czym przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego szyi, wydając z siebie cichy pomruk zadowolenia.

Nim zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, poczuł na brzuchu czyjeś ręce. Po chwili paznokcie wbiły się boleśnie w jego skórę i zjeżdżały coraz niżej, aż do pasa. Był niemal pewny, że na jego skórze wykwitły krwawe ślady. 

Wzdrygnął się, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, zaciskając mocno zęby. W porównaniu do obrażeń, które leczył po każdym starciu z Shizuo, to było nic. Ach, ten potwór nawet by mu się teraz przydał.

– Instynkt zapewnia ludzkości przetrwanie, ale jednocześnie potrafi ją zniszczyć. Jeśli w grupie są słabe osobniki zostaną porzucone bądź zabite przez silniejsze. Taka jest ich natura. Ludzie wcale nie są tacy-!

Jego wypowiedź została przerwana, gdy drugi mężczyzna go pocałował. Choć lepszym określeniem byłoby raczej, że przyssał się do jego ust i wykonywał nimi jakieś dziwne, nieskoordynowane ruchy, sapiąc przy tym, jakby przebiegł maraton. Zapach alkoholu i chemikaliów był teraz wyraźniejszy i przyprawiał go o mdłości. Nie próbował się wyrywać, siedząc dumnie i nie odpowiadając w żaden sposób na dotyk. Gdy mężczyzna próbował brutalnie wsadzić swój język do jego ust, pozwolił mu na to. W następnej sekundzie zacisnął zęby najmocniej jak mógł, wydobywając tym samym skowyt bólu z gardła mężczyzny. Ten odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, gdy go puścił.

Czuł w ustach wyraźny smak krwi i piwa. Splunął z obrzydzeniem i ze stoickim spokojem czekał na reakcję mężczyzn.

– Ughyzł mhie – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, niewyraźnie. 

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust z satysfakcją. Niech nie myślą, że pomimo tego, iż był na przegranej pozycji, wciąż nie stanowił dla nich zagrożenia. Wystarczył moment nieuwagi, a mogą stracić coś więcej niż dumę.

Poczuł ugryzienie na brzuchu.

– Mamy tu małego wojownika – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna ze śmiechem. – Miła odmiana.

Oprawca przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego torsu, ponownie zatapiając paznokcie w jego skórze i zostawiając ślady.

Ktoś złapał go gwałtownie za włosy i odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu. Syknął z bólu zaskoczony nagłym dotykiem.

– Jehli nie będziesz grzehny – zaczął drugi mężczyzna przykładając mu do szyi coś ostrego. – Poderhnę ci garhło.

– Cóż by to była za strata – odparł, nawet na moment nie wierząc pogróżkom. Dało się wyczuć, że dostali wyraźny rozkaz odnośnie tego, że ma wrócić żywy. Może nie w nienaruszonym stanie, ale jednak żywy. Inaczej już dawno zdjęli by mu opaskę, bo i tak nie mógłby ich nikomu potem opisać skoro byłby martwy.

Poczuł kolejne ugryzienie na brzuchu, tym razem mocniejsze. Drugi mężczyzna zabrał narzędzie, którym mu groził i puścił jego włosy.

Kolejne uderzenie w twarz.

Usłyszał jak drugi mężczyzna nachyla się nad nim i gryzie tuż nad sercem, zostawiając swój własny ślad. Teraz czuł dwie pary rąk i ust, które błądziły po jego ciele. Poruszył dłońmi, jeszcze raz próbując wyswobodzić je z więzów, ale nie miał na tyle siły.

Odetchnął teatralnie.

– Jestem ciekawy kiedy w końcu zaczniecie. Zdążyłem się już znudzić – powiedział prowokująco. – Człowiek pomyślałby, że przyszedł na tortury, a tu nic się nie dzieje. – Starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej marudnie i opieszale. – Słyszy mnie ktoś w ogóle? – dodał, starając się zignorować fakt, że mężczyźni właśnie opuszczali mu spodnie.

– Twój niewyparzony język na nic się nie zda, Informatorze – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna. – Słyszeliśmy, że jesteś całkiem niezły w manipulowaniu innymi, dlatego nie damy tak łatwo się sprowokować. Pozwól, że ułatwię życie tobie i nam – dodał.

Usłyszał odgłos kroków rozchodzący się po pokoju. Znów ktoś się oddalał, a po chwili zbliżał do niego.

– ! – wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, gdy mężczyzna wepchnął mu do ust jakiś materiał i skutecznie go zakneblował. Zaczął się wiercić, próbując zdjąć knebel, ale bezskutecznie.

Wydawało mu się, że teraz, kiedy nie mógł już mówić, wszystko stało się bardziej intensywne.

Nie miał już czym się rozpraszać ani bronić, a jego zmysły instynktownie wyostrzyły się. Zapachy, dźwięki i dotyk docierały do niego jeszcze wyraźniej.

Poczuł obrzydzenie, gdy ktoś zaczął dotykać jego krocza. Prostacy.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę znalazł się w tak banalnej sytuacji. Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy: prób zabójstwa, pościgów, tortur, zemsty, zazdrości, oni wybrali gwałt? To takie… banalne. Z drugiej strony czego mógł się spodziewać po zwykłych ludziach? Zawsze działali według jego planu i robili dokładnie to, co przewidział. Nie potrafili go zaskakiwać tak jak Shizu–chan, którego każda decyzja była absolutnie nielogiczna i nie współgrała z jego planami.

Zagryzł mocno zęby na materiale, gdy poczuł, że zdejmują z niego bokserki. Poczuł jak wylewają na niego coś zimnego i lepkiego. Zapewne jakiś żel. Nie czuł żadnego zapachu.

Zaśmiał się w myślach. Po tych wszystkich latach igrania ze śmiercią i najbardziej niebezpiecznymi ludźmi w Shinjuku i Ikebukuro, skończył z jakimiś podrzędnymi porywaczami, którzy mieli po prostu ochotę kogoś przelecieć. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że tak właśnie skończy w przyszłości, uśmiałby się do łez.

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, gdy poczuł czyjeś ręce na swoim kroczu, które rozprowadzały żel na całej długości jego członka, rytmicznie poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół.

– Ja zajmę się tym miejscem – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, wkładając nawilżone palce pomiędzy jego pośladki.

Myślał nad tysiącem sposobów wydostania się. Przeanalizował każde za i przeciw i jedyne, co mogłoby mu pomóc w tej sytuacji, to przyjście kogoś na ratunek. Och, nie miał co robić sobie nawet nadziei na to, że ktoś się zjawi, doskonale wiedział, że tak się nie stanie.

Poczuł jak jeden z mężczyzn wkłada jego członka do ust. Wzdrygnął się obrzydzony. Miał wrażenie, że pełza po nim coś gorącego, co zostawia po sobie śluz, którego potem nie będzie mógł domyć.

Jego palce były boleśnie zaciśnięte na sznurach. Próbował skupić całą uwagę na myśleniu o czymś innym, czymkolwiek, byleby nie być świadomym tej ciemności i odgłosów, które do niego docierały.

– Myślę, że już wystarczy – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna.

Ktoś dotykał jego więzów na nogach – zorientował się po chwili. Czy zamierzali gdzieś go przenieść? Na pewno byli pewni działania narkotyku skoro nie bali się go rozwiązać. Poczuł ulgę, gdy jego kostki zostały wyswobodzone. Jednak to uczucie szybko minęło, gdy mężczyźni zdjęli do końca jego spodnie i bokserki i zaczęli zmieniać ułożenie jego ciała, tak, że teraz jego nogi były rozłożone na boki. Omal nie wydał z siebie zduszonego krzyku, gdy coś wbiło się w niego jednym, szybkim ruchem. Poczuł ogromny ból, który nie chciał zelżeć. Miał wrażenie, jakby oblał go kubeł zimnej wody. Nie było już odwrotu. To naprawdę się działo.

– Jest tak ciasny – usłyszał zdyszany głos pierwszego mężczyzny. Poruszał się rytmicznie, wbijając się w jego ciało z coraz większą mocą.

Nie czuł nic poza bólem i upokorzeniem. Zaciskał zęby na materiale z całej siły, żeby odwrócić uwagę od tego, co się działo. 

– Chyba dalihmy mu za duhą dawkę, nie chce mu nawet stanąć – doszedł do niego głos drugiego mężczyzny, który dalej dotykał jego członka.

Jego niedoczekanie. Nigdy nie zareagowałby na dotyk czegoś, co w jego uznaniu było w klasyfikacji niżej od człowieka.

– Może po prostu masz… ach… kiepską technikę – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna pomiędzy pchnięciami.

Więcej ugryzień i zadrapań. Zapach chemikaliów, alkoholu i ten przytłaczający słodki zapach, wymieszały się z zapachem potu. Gdyby nie to, że miał nad sobą jeszcze resztki samokontroli pewnie już dawno by zwymiotował.

Jeszcze tylko trochę, powtarzał sobie. Niedługo się zmęczą bądź znudzą i będzie wolny. Był w stanie wytrzymać do tego momentu. To tylko cielesna powłoka, która szybko się zagoi.

Usłyszał jęk mężczyzny i zamarł z przerażenia, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna nie miał prezerwatywy. Przełknął niemal słyszalnie.

To była bardzo zła wiadomość. Jeśli jego oprawca był czymś zarażony na pewno przeniósł to również na niego. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, poczuł jak na miejsce poprzednich rąk pojawiają się inne, nieco mniejsze, i układają go w nowej pozycji.

Wydawało mu się, że drugi mężczyzna był nieco niższy.

Poczuł jak znowu coś w niego wchodzi.

– Tak dobrze – stęknął drugi mężczyzna.

– Jednak mężczyźni są zawsze lepsi – skwitował pierwszy mężczyzna, łapiąc go za podbródek i unosząc go do góry. – Nie trzeba bać się o potencjalne ciąże, nie mają okresów i przede wszystkim są o wiele ciaśniejsi – powiedział, nachylając się nad nim i szepcząc mu ostatnie słowa do ucha.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, kiedy uciekł głową od jego dotyku.

– Myślę, że zostawię jeszcze parę śladów na pamiątkę – dodał pierwszy mężczyzna, i zaczął gryźć jego tors.

Znowu usłyszał przeciągły jęk i poczuł, jak jego nogi są opuszczane na podłogę.

Jego dolna część ciała promieniowała bólem tak samo jak ręce, które przez cały czas były wygięte pod dziwnym kątem.

Spróbował przesunąć nogi, ale równie dobrze mógłby ich nie mieć – nie  był w stanie nimi poruszyć nawet o milimetr. Cholera, kiedy ten narkotyk przestanie działać?

Czuł się brudny. Na jego skórze musiała pojawić się gęsia skórka, bo przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy powietrze owiało jego pokrytą żelem skórę.

Nagle coś przykryło jego ciało. Było to coś miękkiego… koc?

– Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nasz ukochany Informator się przeziębił, prawda? – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, obejmując go od tyłu. – Przed nami jeszcze dużo dobrej zabawy – dodał, i pocałował go w policzek.

Wzdrygnął się jak poparzony. A więc jednak miał do czynienia z psychopatą. Kolejny problem do odhaczenia na liście „Wpakowałeś się w kłopoty, z których nie możesz wybrnąć. Masz przechlapane”.

– Co byś powiedział na to, żebyśmy zabrali cię do łóżka? – zapytał niewinnie pierwszy mężczyzna, głaszcząc go po głowie.

Jedyne na co było go teraz stać to zaciśnięcie mocniej oczu i nadzieja, że to wszystko się szybko skończy.   

Izaya obudził się cały spocony. Usiadł i złapał ręką przód bluzy, biorąc głębokie wdechy.

Kolejny sen.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Za oknem dalej było jasno, więc zerknął na zegarek, żeby zobaczyć, która jest godzina. Była zaledwie dziesiąta. Musiał przysnąć na chwilę podczas szukania informacji na Internecie. 

Puścił bluzę i wierzchem dłoni starł pot z czoła. Jego ręka dalej lekko drżała.

Nie powinien był zasypiać. Z drugiej strony nawet kawa mu nie pomogła, więc nie był pewny czy cokolwiek sprawiłoby, żeby nie zasnął.

Nie miał na sobie laptopa – musiał go pewnie zrzucić kiedy rzucał się we śnie.

Przesunął wzrokiem po łóżku w poszukiwaniu urządzenia i, ku swojemu zadowoleniu, dalej tam było. Laptop leżał już co prawda parę centymetrów od brzegu, ale jednak nie spadł. Liczyły się w końcu małe zwycięstwa.

Oparł się o wezgłowie i postawił laptopa na kolanach. Musiał się czymś zająć.

Poruszył kursorem, żeby wyłączyć opcję czuwania i jego oczom ukazał się wpis na forum, który przeglądał jako ostatni. Przypomniał sobie, czego wczoraj tak zawzięcie szukał.

Zmarszczył brwi.

To wcale nie polepszyło jego humoru. Wyglądało na to, że Shizu–chan szukał informacji dotyczących ludzi, którzy go napadli. Czemu miałoby mu na tym zależeć? Już prędzej założyłby, że Shinra zacząłby coś robić w tym kierunku, co nie wydało się być zbyt prawdopodobne, bo ciągle był zajęty swoją wielką miłością, ale Shizu–chan?  O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Odświeżył stronę i został wręcz zaatakowany przez falę nowych wpisów.

_„Shizuo Heiwajima był widziany w szpitalu!!!!!”_

_„Jest ranny? o__o”_

_„Nie, ponoć kogoś szuka.”_

_„Tak, ja też go widziałam! Przyszedł dobić wszystkich, których wczoraj pobił?! D:”_

_„Niemożliwe, widziałam go raz z kotem. Żadna osoba, która lubi koty nie mogłaby zrobić czegoś tak okropnego!”_

_„Ponoć wypytywał pielęgniarki o ludzi, którzy zostali przywiezieni w nocy! On naprawdę ich pozabija!”_

_„Pracuję w tym szpitalu, zaraz zobaczę, co się naprawdę dzieje. Boję się >___<”_

_„I CO I CO??????”_

_„Nie wiem nawet jak to opisać.”_

_„JEST AŻ TAK ŹLE?! Leje się krew? Wyrywa wszystkim ręce i skręca karki?!”_

_„Nie, wręcz odwrotnie. On wszystkich przeprasza O_o”_

_„Jak to PRZEPRASZA????????????? To na pewno Heiwajima? Blond włosy, wysoki, przystojny i nosi strój barmana?”_

_„Tak to on, zaraz zrobię zdjęcie.”_

Faktycznie, na zdjęciu był Shizu–chan, który stał przy łóżku na którym leżał jakiś młody chłopak z nogą w gipsie, który wyglądał jakby najchętniej wyskoczyłby przez okno, gdyby oczywiście mógł.

_„Ale za co on ich przeprasza? Przecież to oni go wczoraj napadli poza tym, kto napada na Heiwajime? Każdy wie że to się źle kończy!”_

_„Mówi, że wczoraj nie był sobą i przeprasza za swoje zachowanie i ma nadzieję, że mu wybaczą i omg on im się nawet kłania!”_

_„CO?! Heiwajima się przed kimś kłania?!:O”_

_„Biedni chłopcy, nie wiedzą nawet, co mają odpowiedzieć. Wyglądają na ciężko przerażonych, jakby mieli się zaraz popłakać i tylko przytakują xD To wygląda tak zabawnie xD Żałujcie, że nie możecie tego zobaczyć.”_

_„NIE FAAAAIR też chcę tam być przy ShizuoD: Dlaczego do mnie nie przyjdzie?”_

_„… nie chciałabyś, żeby przyszedł D:”_

_„Ale ja go kocham;____;”_

_„Tak, tak, wszyscy to już wiemy.”_

_„Dzieje się coś jeszcze ciekawego?”_

_„Wygląda na to, że zamierza pójść do wszystkich swoich ofiar! Chodzi od pokoju do pokoju i wszystkich przeprasza. To na swój sposób nawet urocze.”_

_„Widzisz:D Mówiłam, że Shizuo jest cudowny <3”_

Izaya w trakcie czytania w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Dostał takiego ataku śmiechu, że zwinął się w kulkę i po jakimś czasie zaczął dosłownie rzęzić, nie mając siły na nabranie powietrza w płuca.

– Shizu–chan jest najlepszy – powiedział w końcu, ścierając łzy, które zebrały mu się w kąciku oczu. Jeszcze trochę, a na dobre popłakał by się ze śmiechu. – Tylko on byłby w stanie pójść przepraszać swoje ofiary. Och, Shizu–chan, sprawiasz mi tyle radości.

Przez kolejną godzinę Izaya czytał wiadomości i oglądał zdjęcia. Tak jak wszyscy relacjonowali, Shizu–chan chodził od szpitala do szpitala i wszystkich przepraszał. Nawet policjanci, którzy chcieli go zatrzymać zgłupieli, kiedy powiedział im, co robi.

Musiał w końcu zamknąć laptopa, bo jego brzuch zaczął dosłownie boleć ze śmiechu. Wstał i po szybkim umyciu się zszedł na dół. Po namyśle zrobił sobie kanapkę i zaparzył herbatę, czując, że nic innego nie da rady przełknąć. Miał przeogromną ochotę na kawę, ale też nie byłoby mądrze jej przedawkować, szczególnie po tak długim odwyku.

Postawił na stole najpierw kubek, a potem wrócił się do kuchni po talerz. Upił łyk gorącego napoju, następnie odstawił wszystko i sięgnął po książkę, która dalej leżała na kanapie. Rozłożył ją sobie na kolanach, a potem zdjął chorą rękę z temblaka i położył na stronach książki, żeby się same nie przewracały. Przynajmniej jego ręka mogła mu się do czegoś przydać.

Miał dzisiaj jeszcze sporo czasu zanim będzie mógł uzyskać nowe informacje na temat „tego” wydarzenia. Do tego czasu mógł w spokoju odpocząć.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów<3 Fantastycznie mi się to pisało. Po prostu uwielbiam cały gang Kadoty :D

Shizuo siedział na ławce w parku z papierosem w jednej ręce i nożem w drugiej. Ludzie przyspieszali kroku na jego widok. Wieści szybko rozchodzą się po mieście i nikt nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia po wczorajszych bójkach.

Czuł się stanowczo lepiej. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że wczoraj stracił nad sobą panowanie – i to z powodu Izayi. Zazwyczaj jeśli puszczały mu nerwy to przyczyną był właśnie Izaya i jego głupie gierki, nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że ten jeden jedyny raz sytuacja się odwróci.  

*Klik, klik*

Próbował przetworzyć wszystko, co usłyszał od Kasuki. Czy faktycznie mógł czuć się odpowiedzialny za życie Wszy?

– Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową. Jakaś starsza pani spojrzała na niego krzywo i przeszła obok, udając, że go nie widzi.

Gdyby o to chodziło na pewno nie przejmowałby się tak tą sprawą. Upewniłby się tylko, że Izaya dotarł bezpiecznie do domu i zostawiłby go swoim sprawom. W końcu zawsze wylizywał się ze wszelkich opałów, więc czemu miałoby być inaczej w tym przypadku?

Nie, to było coś zupełnie innego.

Zazdrość? Prawdopodobnie tak.

Miłość? Popatrzył się na nóż, który trzymał w ręce. Teraz tak się już do niego przyzwyczaił, że nie miał za bardzo ochoty oddawać go w ręce prawowitego właściciela. Czuł, że dzięki niemu jest w stanie chociaż trochę poczuć to, co Izaya. Jeśli będzie wpatrywał się w niego wystarczająco długo, może zdoła rozszyfrować wszystkie sekrety Informatora.

Nie, było stanowczo za wcześnie, żeby myśleć o takich rzeczach. Samo uświadomienie sobie, że w jakiś sposób zależy mu na Izayi i jest o niego zazdrosny było szokiem. Nie był nawet pewny czy go w ogóle lubi, jego widok dalej wzbudzał w nim irytację.

Westchnął.

Kto w ogóle wymyślił uczucia? Były dla niego zbyt skomplikowane, wolał proste sytuacje, gdzie wszystko było napisane czarno na białym.

Był ciekawy czy Kadota coś znalazł na temat tych porywaczy. Przydałoby się teraz coś, czym mógłby się zająć. Tom pozwolił mu znowu wziąć wolny dzień, bo w jego opinii po nocnym wybuchu wszyscy dłużnicy uciekliby na sam jego widok i nie udałoby im się zebrać żadnych długów. Miał więc do dyspozycji cały dzień i stanowczo za dużo adrenaliny w swoich żyłach, żeby siedzieć bezczynnie.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni nową komórkę.

– Och, zapomniałem jej włączyć – wymamrotał do siebie, wciskając przycisk i włączając urządzenie. Po chwili zalała go fala wiadomości. Na szczęście udało przenieść się wszystkie kontakty na nową kartę. Było pełno wiadomości od Shinry i Celty, również parę od Kadoty i jego brata. Czytał kolejno każdą wiadomość i robiło mu się coraz bardziej głupio za to, co zrobił, ale jednocześnie był szczęśliwy, że ma tak dobrych przyjaciół.

Jego uwagę przykuła ostatnia wiadomość od Kadoty:

_„Jak tylko będziesz mógł zadzwoń. Mam informacje o samochodzie.”_

Nie zwlekając wybrał numer do Kadoty. Po dwóch sygnałach usłyszał w słuchawce znajomy głos.

– Słucham?

– Kadota tu Shizuo.

– Dobrze słyszeć, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku.

– Tak, powiedzmy, że wczorajsza noc była ciężka – powiedział Shizuo. – Masz dla mnie ponoć jakąś informację? – dodał.

– Kazutano znalazł paru świadków zdarzenia. Dzięki nim udało się ustalić markę samochodu i część jego trasy. Parę osób widziało ten sam samochód na jednym z parkingów w Shinjuku.

– Dalej tam stoi?

– Nie. Następnego dnia samochód przyjechał do Ikebukuro i tam go zostawiono. Nie wygląda jakby ktoś miał po niego wrócić.

– Hmm… – Shizuo zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Wiadomo do kogo należał samochód?

– Kazutano wspomniał, że wszystko było na lewych papierach i cała sprawa wygląda podejrzanie.

„Nic dziwnego” – pomyślał Shizuo.

W końcu chcieli kogoś porwać, oczywiście, że nie użyliby do tego legalnego samochodu.

– Może spotkamy się w Russian sushi? – zaproponował Kadota. – Pokażę ci mapę, którą dał mi Kazutano i przekażę ci resztę informacji.

– Brzmi dobrze – zgodził się Shizuo. – Za pół godziny?

– Mogę się trochę spóźnić, ale powinienem mniej więcej być o tej godzinie.

– Dobrze. Do zobaczenia.

– Na razie.

Shizuo rozłączył się i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Nareszcie miał jakiś trop. Zgasił papierosa i schował do kieszeni komórkę, następnie rozciągnął mięśnie pleców i ruszył w stronę Russian Sushi.

Simon jak zwykle przywitał go ciepło, gdy dotarł na miejsce, choć nie omieszkał wspomnieć o poprzedniej nocy – to wydarzenie będzie go prześladowało przez najbliższe parę tygodni.

Tym razem usadowił się w pokoju, który był trochę z tyłu baru, i który można było zamknąć. Nie potrzebowali żadnych w końcu żadnych świadków.

Kadota spóźnił się dziesięć minut skarżąc się na ogromne korki, i zanim przeszedł do sedna sprawy złożył zamówienie.

Kyouhei wyciągnął z torby mapę i rozłożył ją na stoliku. Było na niej zaznaczonych parę punktów w Ikebukuro i Shinjuku. Okazało się, że każdy z punktów oznaczał miejsce, gdzie widziano wóz. Jechał bardzo skomplikowaną trasą, prawdopodobnie próbując zmylić potencjalny pościg. Trzy miejsca były zaznaczone innym kolorem – miejsce porwania Izayi, parking i obecna lokalizacja samochodu.

– Kazutano wspomniał, że przy samochodzie kręcił się ktoś z Awakusu–Kai, wiesz coś może na ten temat?

Shizuo zrobił niezadowoloną minę. Oczywiście, że wiedział.

– Izaya zawarł umowę z jakimś gościem o imieniu Shiki. Wygląda na to, że jest szefem Awakusu–Kai albo coś w tym stylu i też poszukuje oprawców Izayi.

Kadota przytaknął.

– Nic dziwnego w takim razie, że niektórzy świadkowie wydawali się być przestraszeni jak Kazutano chciał z nimi porozmawiać. Najwidoczniej członkowie jakuzy już u nich byli.

– Pewnie tak.

– Na szczęście dla nas, mój znajomy ma dobre podejście do ludźmi. Naszą przewagą jest to, że nie jesteśmy z jakuzy ani policji, więc ludzie chętniej będą z nami rozmawiać – przyjaciel powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym.

– Dobrze. Na parkingu nikt nic nie widział? – zapytał Shizuo, przyglądając się uważnie mapie. – Jeśli wynosili stamtąd Izayę to na pewno ktoś musiał coś widzieć.

– I tu mamy problem – zaczął Kadota. – Z relacji świadków wynika, że widziano wychodzących ludzi, ale żaden z nich niczego nie niósł. Żadnych walizek, kartonów, nic. Wyjeżdżały stamtąd tylko pojazdy, więc prawdopodobnie przeniesiono go do innego auta, którym zawieźli go w nowe miejsce.

– A co z nagraniami? Na każdym parkingu jest monitoring, możemy dostać nagranie?

– Pracujemy nad tym – odpowiedział Kadota, upijając łyk soku. – Kazutano wspominał, że pracuje tam jego kolega, który wisi mu przysługę. Obiecał, że na jutro postara się dostarczyć nam kopie nagrania.

Shizuo jeszcze raz spojrzał na mapę i uśmiechnął się – byli bliżej celu.

– Mówiłeś, że ten samochód dalej tam stoi. – Kadota przytaknął. – Czy mógłbym go zobaczyć?

Kadota odstawił szklankę na stół i zamyślił się.

– Nic nie powinno stać na przeszkodzie – zaczął, jednak widząc wyraz twarzy Shizuo szybko ostudził jego zapał. –  Pamiętaj, że policja ma cię na oku po wczorajszym wyskoku. Myślę, że nie przymknęliby oka na to, że włamujesz się do samochodu, bez względu na to, jakie byłyby twoje intencje.  

Shizuo momentalnie zrzedła mina.

– A gdybyśmy poszli tam w nocy? – zapytał rzeczowo.

– Hmm… lepsze to niż nic – skwitował Kadota. – Zaraz, jakie my?

Heiwajima uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Chyba nie zostawisz mnie samego, a co jeśli znowu ktoś by mnie zaczepił i straciłbym nad sobą panowanie? Ktoś musiałby mnie powstrzymać.

– Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek byłby w stanie cię powstrzymać kiedy się rozkręcasz, nawet gdyby chciał – odparł Kadota. Westchnął i potarł dłonią kark. – Niech będzie! Przyjaciół w końcu nie zostawia się w potrzebie. Na zdrowie – dodał. W geście porozumienia stuknęli się szklankami w toaście.

Omówili do końca wszystkie szczegóły działania i rozeszli się w swoje strony. Postanowili wyjść dopiero o trzeciej w nocy, kiedy ulice będą w miarę puste i nie będzie zbyt wielu świadków.

Shizuo do końca dnia chodził jak oparzony, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Kilka razy miał  ochotę pójść od razu do samochodu, ale wiedział, że teraz nie czas na brawurę. Poza tym policjanci faktycznie mieli na niego oko i patrzyli na niego krzywo, gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił. Zirytowany poszedł do domu i został w nim aż do czasu ustalonej godziny, oglądając telewizję albo krążąc wokół mieszkania. Kilka razy wychodził po papierosy i mleko tylko po to, żeby czymś się zająć. Teraz miał zapasy na co najmniej tydzień.

W końcu jego zegarek wyświetlił godzinę w pół do drugiej, na co Shizuo odetchnął z ulgą. Pospiesznie wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i omal nie wyrywając ich z zawiasów. Szedł tak szybko, że dotarł w umówione miejsce spotkania na dwadzieścia minut przed czasem.

*Klik, klik* rozszedł się dźwięk po pustej uliczce.

Chodził niecierpliwie w miejscu nie mogąc doczekać się przybycia pozostałych. Już wystarczająco długo dzisiaj czekał.

Usłyszał warkot silnika i po chwili zatrzymała się przy nim furgonetka.

– Hej, Shizuo! – przywitał się Kadota, opuszczając uprzednio szybę w samochodzie.

– To Shizu–Shizu! – niemal krzyknęła Karisawa, gdy otworzyły się tylnie drzwi furgonetki.

– Nie tak głośno Karisawa–san, zwrócisz na nas uwagę. Shizuo–san, miło cię znowu widzieć – powiedział Yumasaki wychylając się tuż zza Karisawy.

– Wybacz, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że gdzieś w nocy wychodzę nie dali mi spokoju dopóki im wszystkiego nie powiedziałem.

– Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć, Shizuo! – Karisawa dodała entuzjastycznie. – Zawsze jestem gotowa poświęcić wszystko, żeby pomóc prawdziwej miłości zatriumfować.

– Przestań, nawet mnie przyprawiasz o ciarki – skarcił ją Yumasaki, wybawiając Shizuo od odpowiedzi.

– Yumacchi, nie rozumiesz po prostu serca prawdziwej kobiety. Jeśli dalej będziesz myślał jak typowy facet, nigdy nie znajdziesz dziewczyny!

– Nie rozumiesz po prostu potrzeb prawdziwego mężczyzny. Idealnym środowiskiem dla mężczyzny jest sytuacja, kiedy jest otoczony przez harem dziewczyn i wszystkie się o niego kłócą, a on, jak przystało na głównego bohatera, musi wybrać tą jedyną, ale żeby to osiągnąć-

Shizuo spojrzał na Kadotę, podczas gdy Yumasaki kontynuował swój monolog. Kadota tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Wskakuj, podjedziemy na miejsce. W razie nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń będziemy mieli przynajmniej czym uciec – powiedział Kadota.

Shizuo wyminął kłócącą się parę i wsiadł do furgonetki. Błyskawicznie Karisawa i Yumasaki usadowili się po obu jego stronach, jakby ich sprzeczka nigdy się nie wydarzyła.

– Hej, Shizuo – przywitał się Togusa, który prowadził samochód.

– Hej.

– Ne, ne, Shizuo – zaczęła Karisawa, odwracając jego uwagę. – Czy to prawda, że wywołałeś całe to zamieszanie wczorajszej nocy z powodu Izayi? – W jej oczach pojawił się błysk, który mu się stanowczo nie podobał.

– Karisawa–san daj sobie spokój.

– Ale Yuuumaaacchiii, to jest ważna informacja! Jeśli Shizuo kocha Izayę to oczywiste, żeby to dla niego zrobił!

– Z miłości nie idzie się na miasto walczyć z gangami!

– Ale mówimy o Izayi! On nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem! Co jeśli to jego zboczenie?

Shizuo próbował zignorować całą rozmowę, ale czuł jak żyła na jego szyi zaczyna mu pulsować z irytacji. Czy oni naprawdę musieli dyskutować o jego życiu uczuciowym, jakby go przy tym nie było? Co było z tymi dzieciakami nie tak?

– Spokój tam na tyle – powiedział Kadota podniesionym głosem.

*Klik, klik*

Usłyszał, jak Karisawa bierze głośny wdech. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Czy-czy-czy to to o czym myślę? – Ledwo wyjąkała. Wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zejść na zawał. Spojrzał na przedmiot, który wskazywała i mentalnie wymierzył sobie policzek za swoje złe przyzwyczajenia.

– To nóż Izayi, prawda? Prawda?! – Jej twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. – Dał ci go w prezencie? Czekaj, czy dał ci go zamiast pierścionka zaręczynowego?! Jest tyle-tyle mo-możliwości…

– Karisawa–san, oddychaj! – krzyknął Yumasaki, kiedy Karisawa padła na oparcie samochodu, mamrocząc pod nosem kolejne scenariusze, w których Shizuo jakoby miał dostać nóż od Izayi.

– Teraz cisza, już jesteśmy niedaleko – powiedział Kadota.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza. Było słychać tylko ciężki oddech Karisawy, która próbowała złapać oddech i powoli wracała do rzeczywistości.

– To tutaj, zatrzymaj się – odezwał się po jakiejś minucie Kadota. Zaparkowali na końcu ulicy skąd mieli świetny widok na całe otoczenie.

– Wychodzimy. Togusa nie wyłączaj silnika i miej oczy otwarte.

– Nie masz się o co martwić, w razie czego dam wam znać – odparł Saburou, zaczynając bacznie obserwować ulicę.

Wyszli we czwórkę z samochodu i udali się w stronę zwykłej, białej furgonetki, która stała zaparkowana pomiędzy innymi samochodami. Shizuo już chciał chwytać za klamkę, ale został powstrzymany przez Kadotę.

– Nie wiemy czy nie przewozili tym samochodem czegoś nielegalnego, lepiej nie ryzykować. – to mówiąc, Kadota podał Heiwajimie parę białych rękawiczek lekarskich. Były barman wziął je do ręki i spojrzał kątem oka na Karisawę i Yumasakiego, którzy byli w trakcie zakładania swoich par. Westchnął, ale założył je.

– Zamknięte – powiedział Kadota, sprawdzając drzwi samochodu.

– Chuchu zostaw to nam – powiedziała melodyjnie Karisawa.

– Rozprawimy się z tym zamkiem w minutę – zawtórował jej Yumasaki.

Oboje podeszli do furgonetki i wyjęli jakieś narzędzia.

– Tadaaa – powiedzieli zgodnym chórem, gdy po jakiejś minucie otworzyli tylne drzwi.

– Niezła robota – pochwalił ich Kadota.

Shizuo zajrzał do środka. Pierwsze co go uderzyło to zapach, który unosił się w samochodzie. Coś jak chemikalia wymieszane z jakimś słodkim i duszącym odorem. Zmarszczył nos w niesmaku. Nawet po tylu dniach stania odłogiem, w samochodzie dalej wyraźnie było czuć tą woń.

– Shizuo, spójrz – powiedział do niego półgębkiem Kadota, przyświecając latarką na podłogę samochodu. Była na niej wyraźna, ciemna plama. Wyglądało jakby ktoś wylał tam farbę. Przypomniał sobie moment, w którym znalazł Izayę i wszystko stało się jasne.

– Myślisz, że to krew? – zapytał.

Kadota nachylił się i spróbował zdrapać trochę zaschniętej cieczy.

– Bardzo prawdopodobne. Wejdź do środka, ja rozejrzę się na zewnątrz – powiedział Kadota, wręczając Shizuo drugą latarkę.

– Ne ne, Yumacchi sprawdź pod siedzeniami, ja sprawdzę schowek – usłyszał głos Karisawy dochodzący z przodu samochodu.

„Musieli otworzyć też przednie drzwi” – pomyślał.

Rozejrzał się dokładnie po całym wnętrzu, zaglądając nawet pod wykładzinę i oglądając uważnie drzwi, ale nic nie znalazł. Izaya musiał być nieprzytomny w trakcie transportu, więc nie mógł zostawić żadnych śladów. Porywacze też nie zostawili nic osobistego, co mogłoby ich naprowadzić na trop.

– Znaleźliście coś? – zapytał, nachylając się do przednich siedzeń.

– Parę butelek po piwie i jakieś papierki po gumach – odpowiedział Yumasaki. – Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie śledztwo, gdzie są wszystkie poszlaki, które doprowadziłyby nas do rozwikłania zagadki? – Z frustracji uderzył nogą w bok drzwi.

Wszyscy zamilkli.

– Też to słyszeliście? – zapytała Karisawa. Spojrzeli po sobie.

– Zaraz przyjdę z drugiej strony – powiedział Shizuo. Wyszedł z samochodu i szybko obszedł go. Yumasaki otworzył drzwi od swojej strony i poświecił na nie latarką.

Heiwajima przykucnął i przyjrzał im się dokładnie. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Uderzył ręką o drzwi blisko miejsca, gdzie był uchwyt. Znowu dało się słyszeć ten dziwny dźwięk.

Shizuo wyciągnął nóż Izayi i wetknął go w szczelinę, próbując poluzować plastyk. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie trudno było dostrzec, że drzwi różniły się minimalnie od pozostałych.

W międzyczasie usłyszeli jak Kadota podnosi maskę samochodu.

Użył trochę więcej siły i nagle plastyk odskoczył z cichym zgrzytnięciem.

Okazało się, że był tam mały schowek, w którym znajdowała się jakaś buteleczka wypełniona płynem i listek z lekami. Butelka musiała się wyśliznąć z mocowania, bo leżała teraz przewrócona i to ona była źródłem dźwięku. Podniósł ją i powąchał.

– Co to, co to? – zapytała Karisawa, podpierając się o Yumasakiego i nachylając, żeby być bliżej.

Shizuo skrzywił się i odsunął od siebie buteleczkę. To było źródło tego okropnego, duszącego zapachu.

– Wygląda na perfumy – powiedział Yumasaki, przyświecając światłem na buteleczkę.

Faktycznie, gdy Shizuo przyjrzał się flakonikowi w świetle, była na nim jakaś wymyślna nazwa, która miała w tytule „Perfumy”. To tyle jeśli chodzi o tajemnicę. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak zły trzeba mieć gust, żeby czegoś takiego używać.

Sięgnął drugą ręką po tabletki i prawie w tym samym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli klakson samochodu Togusy, a następnie przyspieszone kroki, gdzieś w oddali.

Wszyscy podążyli za wzrokiem Kadoty, który zamknął maskę samochodu i zrobił parę kroków w prawo, żeby lepiej zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Shizuo obrócił się, a Yumasaki z Karisawą wychylili się na tyle, żeby widzieć, co się dzieje.

W ich stronę zmierzało czterech mężczyzn ubranych w garnitury. Nie wyglądali na przyjaźnie nastawionych.

– Chyba czas się zbierać – powiedział Kadota, robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Shizuo wstał i przezornie schował trzymane przez siebie rzeczy do wewnętrznej kieszeni kamizelki.

Mężczyźni teraz już biegli.

– Zgadzam się w zupełności – przytaknął mu Yumasaki, i szybko wyskoczył z samochodu pomagając też wysiąść Karisawie.

– Hej, wy! – krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn.

– Biegiem! – zawołała wesoło Erika. Chwyciła Shizuo za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Wszyscy zaczęli biec w stronę samochodu, gdzie Togusa miał już dla nich otwarte drzwi.

– Ku przygodzie! – krzyknął Yumasaki, na co oboje z Karisawą się roześmiali.

Heiwajima biegł za nimi nie mając wyboru, jako iż jego ręka ciągle znajdowała się w mocnym uścisku Eriki.

Wystarczyło, żeby się obrócił i rzucił by w tych mężczyzn znakiem, a na pewno by ich to spowolniło, może nawet zniechęciło do dalszego pościgu.

– Wskakujcie! – zawołał Togusa, gdy byli już prawie przy samochodzie. Wszyscy dosłownie wpadli do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. – A teraz trzymajcie się mocno – dodał Togusa z szaleńczym uśmiechem. Docisnął pedał gazu do samego końca i ruszył z piskiem opon.

Shizuo ledwo zdążył się złapać oparcia siedzenia, kiedy zrobili gwałtowny zwrot i ruszyli z pełną prędkością ciemnymi uliczkami miasta. Wszyscy wokół niego zaczęli zapinać pasy, więc poszedł w ich ślady. Czuł, że tego nie pożałuje.

– Ooo, wygląda na to, że ktoś ma dzisiaj ochotę na nocne pościgi – powiedział Togusa, zerkając w tylne lusterko.

We trójkę obrócili się i faktycznie, jechał za nimi jakiś czarny samochód.

Togusa wykonał kolejny, ostry zakręt, wjeżdżając w jakąś wąską uliczkę, w której ledwo się zmieścili. Następnie znowu zakręcił i pognali wprost na schody, prowadzące do jakiejś ulicy.

Shizuo złapał się siedzenia na którym siedział, zaczynając bać się o swoje życie. Wokół niego Karisawa i Yumasaki na przemiennie krzyczeli: „Banzai!” i „Juchu!” śmiejąc się przy tym i wyrzucając ręce w górę przy co gwałtowniejszych zakrętach i niebezpiecznych ewolucjach.

– Wiesz, gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał Togusę, który z szaleńczym śmiechem wykonał kolejny ostry zakręt, który omal nie wyrzucił ich z drogi.

– Nie masz się o co martwić. Znam to miasto jak własną kieszeń! – dostał odpowiedź.

Nagle Yumasaki wydał zaskoczony krzyk, kiedy coś trafiło w ich samochód.

– Czy oni do nas strzelają? – zapytała Karisawa, odwracając się. – Ło! Dotachin są uzbrojeni po zęby! – zawołała. Wyglądała jakby w ogóle ją ta sytuacja nie przerażała.

– Togusa, musimy ich zgubić – powiedział Kadota, zerkając w boczne lusterka. Teraz były już dwa samochody.

– Wiem! Zapłacą gorzko za to, że śmieli uszkodzić moje auto! – powiedział Togusa rozwścieczony. – Trzymajcie się!

Skręcili na szeroką ulicę, gdzie Togusa docisnął pedał gazu ile tylko się dało. Jednak dystans między nimi, a ścigającymi ich autami w ogóle się nie zwiększył, wydawał się nawet zmniejszać.

– Kadota wyślij pod ten numer trzecią wiadomość z listy – powiedział Togusa, podając Kadocie swoją komórkę.

– Robi się.

Nagle całe auto się szarpnęło. Jeden z samochodów uderzył w nich od tyłu.

– Nie waż się niszczyć mojego auta, śmieciu! – wydarł się Togusa.

Usłyszeli kolejne strzały.

– Togusa –zaczął ostrzegawczo Kadota.

– Już jesteśmy blisko – odparł szybko Saburo, przerywając mu. – Uwaga wszyscy, mocno się trzymajcie! Na trzy! Raz… dwa… trzy!!!

Zjechał kawałek na lewo, czekając aż zrówna się ze ścigającymi ich samochodami, i dopiero wtedy gwałtownie zahamował z piskiem opon. Rzuciło wszystkimi do przodu, na szczęście nic nikomu się nie stało. Togusa od razu zaczął wycofywać i jednocześnie zakręcać. Samochody, które ich ścigały za późno zareagowały i nim zdążyły wyhamować, pojechały spory kawałek dalej.

Zjechali z głównej drogi zjazdem i po minucie skręcili w jedną z bocznych uliczek, na której się zatrzymali.

– A teraz cicho – powiedział Togusa, wyłączając silnik.

Ku zdziwieniu byłego barmana, nagle w wejściu do uliczki pojawili się jacyś ludzie, którzy odwiązali coś z boku budynku. Po chwili całe wejście do uliczki zostało osłonięte.

– Co do? – Shizuo patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to, co widzi.

Kadota zagwizdał w zdumieniu – Imponujące.

– Co to, co to? – zapytała Karisawa odpinając pasy i przeciskając się bliżej przedniej szyby, żeby mieć lepszy widok. – Czy to plakat?

– Dokładnie – powiedział Togusa z dumą. – Z drugiej strony jest zapowiedź kolejnego koncertu Hijiribe Ruri.

– Czy po to był ten sms? – zapytał Kadota.

– Tak. Mamy system szybkiego reagowania, w razie, gdyby coś trzeba było rozwiesić wcześniej niż planowano.

– Czy powinienem pytać dlaczego w ogóle ten system powstał? – zadał kolejne pytanie Kyouhei.

– Shizuo – Były barman zwrócił się w stronę Karisawy, która odwróciła się i znowu usiadła obok niego. – Mogę zobaczyć tą buteleczkę z perfumami?

– Proszę – odparł, wyciągając rzeczony przedmiot z kieszeni. – Znasz tą markę?

– Hmm… Nazwa wydaje się być znajoma, ale na pewno nie widziałam tego konkretnego zapachu. – Wyciągnęła komórkę i zrobiła zdjęcie buteleczki, po czym rozesłała wiadomości. – Zapytam znajomych, może oni będą wiedzieć coś więcej.

– Myślisz, że ktoś odpowie ci o tej godzinie? – zapytał Shizuo powątpiewająco.

– Jest dopiero czwarta. Nikt nie śpi o tej godzinie – odparła zaskoczona pytaniem.

Heiwajima nie skomentował tego faktu.

Yumasaki nachylił się i wyjął jej buteleczkę z ręki. Powąchał ją i skrzywił się.

– Śmierdzi! Kto chciałby płacić za coś takiego?

– O, udało wam się coś znaleźć? – zapytał Kadota, odwracają się do nich.

– Mamy perfumy – powiedział śpiewnie Yumasaki. – A do tego jeszcze jakieś leki.

Kadota wziął buteleczkę z perfumami i natychmiast oddaj je z obrzydzeniem Yumasakiemu po powąchaniu.

– Faktycznie dziwny zapach – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Mam wrażenie, jakbym skądś go znał.

Shizuo wyjął z kieszeni listek z tabletkami. Był prawie pusty, zostały ostatnie dwie sztuki tabletek.

– Dziwne, nie ma na nich nazwy tylko jakieś oznaczenia.

– Mogę zobaczyć? – zapytał Kadota, wyciągając w stronę Heiwajimy rękę. Były barman podał mu je bez zastanowienia. – Faktycznie nie ma na nich nazwy. Wyglądają bardziej jak produkt, który nie został jeszcze wypuszczony na rynek.

– Albo narkotyki – dorzucił od siebie Togusa.

– Najlepiej będzie jeśli zabierzesz to do Shinry, on pewnie będzie wiedział, co to jest.

– Cha! – wykrzyknęła Karisawa, zaskakując wszystkich. – Tak jak myślałam, tych perfum nie można dostać w sklepie. Ten producent robi perfumy na specjalnie zamówienie według indywidualnych potrzeb klienta, a to oznacza…

– Że możemy zdobyć nazwisko osoby, która je zamówiła – dokończył Shizuo.

– Bingo! – powiedział Yumasaki. Przybił sobie z Karisawą piątkę, a następnie zwrócił buteleczkę Shizuo.

– A co z resztą samochodu? – zapytał Shizuo, zwracając się do Kadoty.

– Nic odbiegającego od normy, nie licząc tego, że powinni wymienić olej.

– Hmm… czyli to nasza jedyna wskazówka – powiedział, patrząc na pomarańczowy płyn znajdujący się w buteleczce.

– Powiedziałbym, że całkiem spora.

Shizuo wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

– Myślę, że możemy już wracać – dodał Kadota. – Myślę, że zgubiliśmy ich na dobre.

– Na wszelki wypadek pojedziemy okrężną drogą – powiedział Togusa.

– Mogę wrócić pieszo, nie musicie mnie odwozić – zaczął, ale Karisawa mu przerwała.

– Ale jesteśmy na drugim końcu miasta!

– Stąd będziesz szedł jakąś godzinę – dokończył za nią Yumasaki.

– Czyli postanowione – dodał Kadota, uśmiechając się przy tym znacząco.

Shizuo przełknął i sprawdził, czy jego pasy są na pewno dobrze zapięte. Miał chyba dość jeżdżenia samochodem na następne kilka lat.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najdłuższy rozdział jak do tej pory:D Jest tu w sumie trochę wszystkiego, dosłownie wszystkiego:DDD
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Oczywiście nie dane było Izayi nacieszyć się spokojem. Godzinę po tym jak zaczął czytać przyszedł do niego Shinra, żeby zmienić opatrunek na ręce.

– Wygląda znacznie lepiej – powiedział podziemny doktor, kończąc zakładać bandaże. – Jak z czuciem?

Izaya spróbował zgiąć palce w prawej dłoni, które poruszyły się delikatnie.

– Lepiej. Od kiedy to tak przejmujesz się moim zdrowiem? – zapytał Informator.

– Od momentu, kiedy zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, czy to nie oczywiste? – odparł podziemny doktor, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Izaya przyglądał się, jak Shinra zbiera swój sprzęt.

– Shinra – zaczął.

– Tak?

– Czegoś mi nie mówisz, prawda?

Doktor wyraźnie się spiął i zaczął szybciej pakować swoje rzeczy.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – powiedział, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

– Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą – odparł Izaya, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie. – Czy ma to coś wspólnego z pewnym byłym barmanem, który wczoraj zdemolował pół miasta.

– Masz na myśli Shizuo? Nie, skąd.

– Shinra, widziałem zdjęcia na Internecie. Celty po niego przyjechała, wiec na pewno skończył u ciebie w mieszkaniu, gdzie, z dobroci serca, załatałeś wszystkie jego rany. Znasz powód jego wybuchu, prawda? – dodał, świdrując doktora wzrokiem.

– Cha, cha, cha! Zobacz jak zrobiło się późno, powinienem już wracać do pracy.

– Shinra – powiedział Izaya ostrzegawczo. – Miało to jakiś związek ze mną, prawda? – dodał, pocierając palce prawej dłoni.

– Izaya…

– Nie jestem głupi, potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch – przerwał Shinrze ostro. Wziął głęboki wdech. – Domyślił się, prawda?

– Tak – powiedział w końcu Shinra, z przygaszoną miną.

– Tsk, tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby Shizu–chan mieszał się w moje prywatne sprawy. – Świadomość, że Shizuo wiedział o gwałcie i dodatkowo był świadkiem jego chwili słabości i upokorzenia była irytująca. Ze wszystkich ludzi, dlaczego akurat Shizu–chan musiał widzieć go w takim stanie? Nie mogło być gorzej.

– Wytłumacz mi proszę, dlaczego ten neandertalczyk postanowił wtrącać się w moje sprawy właśnie teraz? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy nagle wyznali sobie dozgonną przyjaźń, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego ta rewelacja miała w nim wywołać atak furii.

– Kto wie – powiedział Shinra odwracając wzrok.

– Czyli jednak wiesz – zainteresował się Izaya, nachylając się w stronę Shinry.

– Wystarczająco już powiedziałem. Jeśli chcesz znać odpowiedź nie zachowuj się jak nadąsany dzieciak i sam zapytaj Shizuo. Nie jestem waszą sekretarką – przyjaciel dodał, pokazując mu język, by w następnej chwili wyjść z mieszkania zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

– I kto tu zachowuje się jak dziecko – burknął Izaya, opadając na oparcie.

Shinra definitywnie coś wiedział. Będzie musiał podejść go z innej strony, żeby się wygadał, bo na pewno nie zniży się do tego, żeby zadzwonić do Shizu–chan.

Wziął do ręki książkę, w której zostało mu już niewiele do przeczytania.

Shizuo go nienawidził, więc nie miał prawa wściekać się z jego powodu. To było wbrew zasadom.

Wydał z siebie dźwięk frustracji i odrzucił książkę z powrotem na stolik. I tak nie byłby w stanie się teraz na niej skupić.

Izaya wstał i obszedł mieszkanie przestawiając niektóre przedmioty i upewniając się, że wszystkie rzeczy są jak zwykle przygotowane na swoich miejscach. Potem poszedł do sypialni i położył się. Jeszcze nie wrócił do normy i musiał chwilę odpocząć zanim nadejdzie godzina zero. Miał dzisiaj dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i włączył komputer. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak wywołać małe zamieszanie.

                                                                       * * *

Około szesnastej Izaya usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Niezwłocznie odstawił laptopa i zszedł na dół.

– Namie–san, tęskniłaś? – powiedział, otwierając drzwi i widząc za nimi znajomą postać.

– Jednak żyjesz, cóż za niemiła niespodzianka – Namie odparła z niewzruszoną miną, omijając Izayę i wchodząc do mieszkania.

– Doprawdy, ranisz moje uczucia. Gdyby mnie zabrakło musiałabyś szukać nowej pracy – dodał, uśmiechając się promiennie.

– Może przynajmniej nie miałabym tak uciążliwego szefa. Po co mnie tu wezwałeś?

– Jak widzisz – powiedział, wskazując na swoją zabandażowaną rękę – nie mogę teraz wykonywać wielu czynności, więc przydałaby mi się pomoc.

Zapadła cisza.

– Wychodzę – odpowiedziała Namie z grobową miną. – Nie mam zamiaru robić za twoją pielęgniarkę.

– Stój, nie to miałem na myśli. – Namie dalej patrzyła na niego nieprzychylnie. – Oczywiście przydałaby mi się dodatkowa para rąk, ale potrzebuję cię w sprawach czysto biznesowych – dodał szybko, widząc, jak jej twarz wykrzywia się w niesmaku. – Muszę nadrobić parę zaległych transakcji, a w takim stanie nie jestem w stanie zrobić wszystkiego wystarczająco szybko.

– Liczę podwójną stawkę za nadgodziny – padła odpowiedź z ust Namie. Przeszła przez pokój i usadowiła się przy swoim biurku. – To pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy to robię. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym po godzinach siedzieć i patrzeć na twoją twarz.

– Wiem, wiem. Po weekendzie możesz już zacząć przychodzić o normalnych godzinach, powinienem do tego czasu ze wszystkim wyjść na prostą.

Izaya usiadł, wyciągnął z biurka drugiego laptopa, którego używał tylko do pracy, i usadowił się z nim na kanapie. Przez dwie godziny pracowali w milczeniu, zadając jedynie pytania odnośnie zleceń.

– Namie–san – odezwał się Izaya. – Słyszałaś ostatnie pogłoski? – zagadnął, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa.

– Nie obchodzą mnie plotki rozsiewane przez ludzi – odparła, nie przerywając swojej pracy.

– Ponoć ostatnio ludzie na mieście zaczęli znikać w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach – powiedział, odwracając się do niej z uśmiechem.

– Ludzie często znikają. Nie przeszkadzaj mi w pracy.

– Największą ciekawostką jest to – kontynuował Izaya, wpatrując się w nią uważnie – że wszyscy dosłownie znikają. Nikt nie zgłasza porwania ani zaginięcia. Nielegalni handlarze ludźmi nie mają z tym nic do czynienia, nikt nie chce za nich okupu. Zupełnie jakby ich tożsamość została wymazana z tego świata i zastąpiona zupełnie nową. Zupełnie – dodał przyciszonym głosem – jakby ktoś zrobił im operację plastyczną twarzy i pomimo tego, że nie zaginęli, oficjalnie przestali istnieć.

Namie zatrzymała ręce nad klawiaturą.

– Coś sugerujesz?

– Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył Izaya, dalej przymilnie się uśmiechając. – Po prostu poszukuję dwóch mężczyzn, którzy mieli ostatnio zrobione operacje plastyczne. Jeśli mnie moje informacje nie mylą, byłaś ich główną wykonawczynią.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniem, po czym Namie gwałtownie wstała i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Złapała za klamkę, ale były zamknięte na klucz. Odwróciła się więc i oparła plecami o drzwi, a następnie wyciągnęła zza podwiązki nóż, którym wycelowała w Izayę.

– Nie poddam się bez walki – zagroziła. 

– Nie ma potrzeby tak się spinać, potrzebuję jedynie informacji – powiedział Izaya, rozbawiony jej zachowaniem. Wskazał gestem, aby usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– A więc, Namie – zaczął, gdy usadowiła się wygonie. Dalej trzymała w ręce nóż. – Myślę, że po tylu latach współpracy możemy obejść się bez owijania w bawełnę i drobnych kłamstw, i przejść do rzeczy. Zostałem napadnięty przez dwóch mężczyzn z czego pewnie doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. Następnie, gdy skończyli swoją pracę zoperowałaś ich i dałaś im tym samym nowe życie, czyż nie tak? – zapytał, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

Informacje, które otrzymał od Shikiego wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że większość zaginionych osób była widziana w pobliżu kliniki, w której Namie przeprowadzała swoje małe, nielegalne operacje. Nie musieli znać twarzy zaginionych osób, wystarczyła budowa ciała i głos, a wszystko stało się jasne. Nie trudno było dodać dwa do dwóch, żeby wywnioskować, że jego porywacze skończyli właśnie w tym miejscu, gdzie mogli rozpocząć swoje „nowe, cudowne życie”.

Przytaknęła, wciąż patrząc na niego nieufnie.

– Oczywiście będę chciał na nich namiary, ale to za chwilę. Ważniejszą sprawą jest to, dla kogo pracowali.

Namie milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała w końcu, zgodnie z prawdą. – Pewnego dnia znalazłam w skrzynce list ze zdjęciami Seijiego. Zagrozili, że jeżeli nie dostarczę im informacji, zrobią mu krzywdę. Nikomu nie pozwolę zranić Seijiego. Oczywiście najpierw zignorowałam to jako głupi żart, ale codziennie pojawiał się list z nowymi zdjęciami.

– Informacji na temat czego?

– Ciebie. Gdzie wychodzisz, kiedy wychodzisz, o której wracasz.

– Hmm… – Izaya zamyślił się. Potrzebowali tych informacji, żeby zaplanować porwanie, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, zdążył się już sam tego domyślić. Tylko Namie wiedziała, gdzie i kiedy będzie dostarczał informacje swoim klientom. Co za tym idzie, tylko ona mogła pomóc porywaczom w schwytaniu go. Ale dalej nie wyjaśniało to, czego tak naprawdę od niego chcieli. – Gdzie znajduje się ich siedziba? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nie wiem.

– Namie–san – zaczął Izaya. – Chcesz, żebym uwierzył, że po tym jak dostawałaś codziennie zdjęcia nie zaczaiłaś się i nie śledziłaś dostarczyciela? – uniósł brew w powątpiewaniu.

– Mogłam tak zrobić – odpowiedziała niechętnie.

– I gdzie mogłabyś wtedy dotrzeć – zapytał, obserwując uważnie jej mimikę.

– Za każdym razem była to inna osoba. Uczeń, pracownik biurowy, kasjer, przypadkowi ludzie, którzy dostali pieniądze w zamian za dostarczenie listu. Nie pamiętali dokładnie osoby, która z nimi rozmawiała, ale z ich relacji wynikało, że za każdym razem był to ktoś inny.

– Dobre zabezpieczenie – Izaya zmarszczył brwi. Stanowczo nie miał do czynienia z amatorami. – Jak przekazywałaś im informacje?

– Przynosiłam kopertę podpisaną moim imieniem we wskazany punkt.

– Niech zgadnę: miejsce publiczne, skrzynka pocztowa. Nikt nie odbierał poczty, dopóki byłaś w pobliżu.

Namie przytaknęła.

„Cholera” – pomyślał. –„ Nic dalej nie mam na ich temat.”

– Nie mówisz mi jeszcze wszystkiego, prawda? – zapytał, widząc wahanie w jej oczach. – Jeśli mi pomożesz mogę zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo Seijiemu.

– Nie uda ci się.

Jej słowa go zaskoczyły. Kto mógł być na tyle niebezpieczny, żeby Namie się go bała?

– Jeśli zaczniesz badać tą sprawę od razu zorientują się, że coś im powiedziałam.

Izaya rzucił się na Namie przez stół i przyszpilił ją do kanapy. Przystawił jej do szyi jej własny nóż.

– Z drugiej strony jeśli nic mi nie powiesz zginiesz tu i teraz – powiedział ze swoim standardowym uśmiechem numer siedem. – Więc? Co wybierasz?

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co ze mną zrobisz. Najważniejsze, żeby Seiji był bezpieczny.

Orihata westchnął i puścił Namie. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i oparł się wygodnie. Prawa ręka pulsowała tępym bólem, musiał za mocno się szarpnąć. Przynajmniej wiedział, na co może sobie teraz pozwolić.

– Myślałem, że czymś mnie może zaskoczysz – powiedział rozczarowany. – Zawrzyjmy układ, powiesz mi, co wiesz, a wtedy zdecyduję czy warto pakować się w tą sprawę.

– To nie zagwarantuje bezpieczeństwa Seijiemu.

– Jeśli mi nic nie powiesz osobiście pójdę go wypatroszyć. – Nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, gdy Namie rzuciła się na niego z nożem i prawie trafiła w jego policzek. W jej oczach widać było wściekłość.

– Nie odważysz się tknąć Seijiego – niemal warknęła.

– Kto wie. Nic mu się nie stanie jeśli zaczniesz mówić. Wiesz, że nie masz ze mną szans, nawet w moim obecnym stanie.

– I pomyśleć, że z takim nastawieniem zdołałeś przeżyć tyle lat – powiedziała w końcu, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. Złożyła ręce na kolanach i zacisnęła je w pięści.

– Treść pierwszych listów była inna od pozostałych. Chcieli, żebym zdobyła dla nich coś, co potem miałam im dostarczyć, ale wiedziałam, że nie uda mi się tego dostać. Zaproponowałam, że zamiast tego będę im dostarczała informacji, które ułatwią im samodzielne działanie.

– Czego w takim razie chcieli? – zapytał Izaya.

– Chcieli próbkę twojej krwi – odpowiedziała bezbarwnym tonem.

Izaya zamrugał zaskoczony. Próbka krwi? Po co ktoś miałby zadać sobie tyle trudu, żeby dostać próbkę jego krwi? Chyba, że…

Przeszły go ciarki.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

– Nebula – wyszeptał. To była jedyna logiczna opcja, która pasowała w tej całej układance. Założył, że ślady po ukłuciach na zgięciu rąk, są tylko pozostałością po dawkowaniu narkotyków. Nie zakładał, że może komuś zależeć na jego krwi.

Namie wpatrywała się uparcie w swoje ręce.

Nic dziwnego, że nie chciała nic mówić. Nebula przejęła Yagiri Pharmaceuticals w nadziei, że uda im się zdobyć głowę Celty. Namie ledwo zdążyła uciec, ale od tamtej pory zawsze miała się przed nimi na baczności.

Nawet będąc w posiadaniu tylu ważnych informacji dotyczących tej organizacji nie był to wróg, z którym mógłby zadrzeć.

„Nie” – poprawił się – „Z którym chciałby zadrzeć.”

To stawiało go w trudnej sytuacji.

– Nawet jeśli próbowałabym cię napaść i tak zdążyłbyś mi umknąć. Danie im informacji było o wiele prostszym wyjściem. Przynajmniej nie musiałam brudzić sobie rąk – dodała.

– Ale po co im próbka mojej krwi? Nie jestem postacią z legend jak Celty ani nie posiadam żadnych ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności. Podobnie jak ja, poszukują źródła wiecznej młodości i nieśmiertelności, ich działania nie mają sensu.

– Czy to ważne? – zapytała Namie. – Są tobą zainteresowani, na twoim miejscu zastanowiłabym się poważnie nad zmianą miejsca zamieszkania.

Izaya zaśmiał się. To była całkiem kusząca perspektywa w obliczu tego, co mogą zrobić. Nie. Nie zmieni swojego życia tylko dlatego, że zagraża mu niebezpieczeństwo. Był w końcu Informatorem, niebezpieczeństwo było wpisane w jego zawód.

– Zastanowię się później, co z tym zrobić – zadecydował w końcu. – Dostali już to, co chcieli, więc powinienem mieć przez jakiś czas spokój. Teraz najważniejszą dla mnie sprawą jest znalezienie twoich pacjentów – dodał zimnym głosem. – Mam z nimi rachunki do wyrównania.

– Nie znam ich tożsamości. Zostali przywiezieni i zabrani. Jedyne, co mogę ci dać to ich przybliżony rysopis.

– To wystarczy – powiedział Izaya. – Dopóki ich rany się nie zagoją będzie o wiele łatwiej ich znaleźć. Nikt raczej nie przeoczy gości z całymi zabandażowanymi twarzami – uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Cieszcie się wolnością póki możecie. Kiedy dostanę was w swoje ręce będziecie torturowani miesiącami. Zobaczymy jak długo wytrzymacie zanim popadniecie w szaleństwo.

– Poproszę Shikiego, żeby przysłał jutro kogoś od portretów pamięciowych. Myślę, że dobrze by było, gdybyś przyszła około dziewiątej.

– A co jeśli bym teraz uciekła? – zapytała.

– Nie zrobisz tego – odparł Izaya spokojnie. – Za bardzo zależy ci na twoim bracie, żeby zostawić go samego na pastwę losu. Poza tym, nie masz nic do stracenia. Ci dwaj to tylko małe płotki, których w przyszłości pewnie i tak by się w końcu pozbyli.

Namie przytaknęła i wstała, a następnie wzięła swoją torebkę i skierowała się do drzwi wyjściowych. Orihara już przy nich stał i niespiesznie otworzył zamek.

– Namie, jeszcze jedno – powiedział Izaya zanim wyszła. – Nie zapomnij, że po weekendzie zaczynasz z powrotem pracę od ósmej. Nie spóźnij się.

Namie odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Nie boisz się, że znowu cię zdradzę?

– Lepsze znane niebezpieczeństwo niż nieznane, nieprawdaż? – odparł, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

– Jesteś dziwny – skomentowała Namie i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

– Dziękuję za komplement – odpowiedział pustemu pokojowi.

Poszedł zrobić sobie kolejną kawę i wrócił do laptopa stojącego na stoliku. Zamierzał sprawdzić wszystkie dane, które posiadał na temat Nebuli. Wokół firmy krążyło wiele legend i, choć oficjalnie była to jedna z większych firm farmaceutycznych z główną siedzibą w USA, w świadku podziemnym wiadomo było, że szukają leku na nieśmiertelność. Ponoć kiedyś prawie udało im się złapać kogoś, kto stworzył taki specyfik, ale całe laboratorium spłonęło. Teraz poszukiwali nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń takich jak Celty i Saika, które mogłyby im dostarczyć dodatkowych danych i próbek do badania. Dalej jednak nie tłumaczyło to, do czego potrzebna była im jego krew.

Nowe eksperymenty w mieszaniu DNA? Mogliby do tego przecież wziąć każdego. Gdyby wiedzieli, że ma głowę Celty ich celem mogłoby być zrobienie porównania czy już samo przebywanie w jej pobliżu wpływa na organizm człowieka. Nie mieliby jednak próbek do porównania. Poza tym wzięliby jako pierwszą Namie i jej rodzinę, którzy przebywali w towarzystwie głowy latami.

Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby chcieli próbek Shizuo. Jego ponadprzeciętna moc na pewno nie należała do normalnych, ale nawet on zrezygnowałby z testowania próbek DNA Shizu–chan. Za duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wraz z ogromną siłą zostałaby przetransferowana jego skłonność do agresji i impulsywnego zachowania.

Nagle zaświtała mu pewna myśl i roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

Czy istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że na podstawie jego walk z Shizuo założyli, że też posiada jakieś nadludzkie zdolności? Nie mógł wykluczyć tego założenia. W sumie nawet mu się ono trochę podobało. Kochać ludzkość i ją obserwować to jedno, ale być stawianym na równi z nimi? Nigdy. Był ponad ich zwyczajnymi sprawami i błahostkami, które wypełniały ich czas.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Było dopiero po siódmej. Miał jeszcze całą noc, żeby poszukać dodatkowych informacji. Nie zamierzał dzisiaj spać. Komu w ogóle potrzebny był sen? Wystarczy, że będzie miał przy sobie kawę i laptopa i nic mu więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba.

                                                                       * * *

Był tak zajęty, że dopiero w momencie, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi zauważył, że nastał ranek. Podniósł się rozmasowując obolałe mięśnie. Może nie powinien się jeszcze nadwerężać, ale nie miał czasu, żeby pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek.

– Shiki–san, cóż za niespodzianka – powiedział, widząc jakuzę.

– Widać, że od wczorajszej wizyty lekarskiej humor ci się wyraźnie poprawił – zripostował Shiki, wchodząc do mieszkania. Za nim weszło jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn.

On i Shiki usiedli na kanapie, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka stanęła za Shikim.

– Masz dla mnie nagranie? – zapytał Izaya, przechodząc od razu do biznesu.

– Proszę – powiedział Shiki, podając mu płytę. – Nikt jej jeszcze nie oglądał. Zapewne znajdziesz to czego szukasz szybciej niż którykolwiek z moich specjalistów.

Izaya uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Sięgnął po laptopa i włożył do niego płytę. Obraz był niewyraźny i czarno–biały, ale lepsze to niż nic. Kamery były rozlokowane w różnych miejscach pokazując również wyjazd i wjazd na parking.

– Świetnie. – Izaya zatrzymał wideo i zamknął laptopa. Będzie miał jeszcze czas na sprawdzenie nagrania, kiedy będzie już sam.

– Coś oprócz tego?

– Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy Informatorze. Minął zaledwie jeden dzień od mojej poprzedniej wizyty – Shiki uśmiechnął się.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć – odparł Izaya, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Taka już natura Informatora. Nie należę do najcierpliwszych osób.  

– Zdążyłem zauważyć. Ale skoro pytasz to faktycznie mam coś, co może cię zaciekawić. – Izaya czekał cierpliwie, aż Shiki będzie kontynuował. – Wczorajszej nocy ktoś przyszedł przeszukać furgonetkę.

Izaya spiął się nieznacznie. Czyżby jego porywacze byli na tyle głupi, żeby po coś wrócić? Spodziewałby się bardziej tego, że wrócą po cały samochód, żeby zniszczyć wszystkie dowody.

– Zatrzymałeś ich? – zapytał spokojnie. 

– Niestety, moi ludzie nie dali rady ich złapać. Trzeba przyznać, że byli dobrze przygotowani.

– Może w takim razie następnym razem powinieneś wybrać lepszych ludzi do pilnowania – powiedział Izaya. Uśmiech nawet na chwilę nie zniknął z jego twarzy pomimo tego, że jego głos obniżył się o ton.

– Konsekwencje zostały już wyciągnięte, jeśli o to pytasz. Na nasze szczęście doskonale wiemy kto to był.

Izayi stanowczo nie podobał się zadowolony uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Shikiego.

– Akabayashi jak i inni donieśli, że były tam cztery osoby plus kierowca w tym jedna dziewczyna, i nie zgadniesz kto. – Izayi momentalnie zrzedła mina. – Moi ludzie donoszą, że był pośród nich wysoki blondyn w stroju barmana. Brzmi znajomo?

Shiki odpalił papierosa, śmiejąc się cicho na widok miny Izayi.

Informator wyprostował się, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.

Shizu–chan. Znowu Shizu–chan w miejscu, którego najmniej by się spodziewał. Skąd wiedział o samochodzie?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę i uśmiechnął do siebie.

Oczywiście, któż inny mógł mu o tym powiedzieć jak nie Celty? Był przecież u Shinry, musiał wypytywać ich o szczegóły. Teraz to miało sens. Mając tą informację, z pomocą Dotachina i jego znajomych, w tym pewnie sławetnego Kazutano, mieli całkiem spore szanse na znalezienie tej furgonetki. Chyba jednak nie docenił Shizu–chan, chociaż zaczynał pogrywać w niebezpieczną grę.

– Wiesz kim była pozostała czwórka? – zapytał Shiki z ciekawości, przerywając rozmyślania Informatora.

Izaya zaśmiał się.

– Podejrzewam, że tylko Dotachin i jego mały gang byliby na tyle szaleni i ciekawscy, żeby pomóc Shizu–chan.

– Masz doprawdy intrygujących znajomych, Informatorze – odparł Shiki.

Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Shiki skinął na swojego ochroniarza, który poszedł otworzyć.

– Namie–san jak miło, że jednak postanowiłaś wpaść – przywitał Izaya nowo przybyłą. – Shiki–san poznaj proszę Namie Yagiri, która była tak miła dostarczyć informacje o mnie moim porywaczom. Czy wspominałem, że pracuje też jako moja sekretarka?

Shiki uniósł brew słysząc słowa Izayi. Następnie zwrócił wzrok na Namie i spojrzał na nią badawczo.

– Yagiri–san, wiem, że to nieuprzejme z mojej strony mówić takie rzeczy przy pierwszym spotkaniu – zaczął – ale jeśli jeszcze raz zawiedziesz zaufanie Orihary–san wyciągnę z tego poważne konsekwencje.

– Jeśli miałoby to ocalić życie Seijiego nie zawahałabym się zrobić tego po raz kolejny – odparowała z kamienną twarzą.

Shiki uśmiechnął się zaintrygowany.

– Odważnie. Odwaga jednak nie zawsze popłaca – dodał, już bardziej poważnie. Skinął na drugiego mężczyznę, który wyciągnął szkicownik i podszedł do Namie. – Saito pomoże pani w sporządzeniu portretu pamięciowego.

– Tędy proszę – powiedział Saito, wskazując miejsce w bardziej ustronnej części mieszkania. Namie bez słowa za nim podążyła.

– Shiki–san, jeśli dalej będziesz tak straszył wszystkich ludzi wokół mnie, niedługo nikt nie będzie chciał dla mnie pracować – powiedział Informator.

– Jeżeli ktoś był na tyle szalony, żeby zacząć dla ciebie pracować i po takim czasie jeszcze nie uciekł, to już raczej nic go nie zniechęci.

– Czyli jednak przyznajesz się do bycia szalonym? – zapytał niewinnie Izaya.

Shiki zaśmiał się szczerze.

– Każdy kto działa w podziemiu musi mieć w sobie chociaż odrobinę szaleństwa, nie zgodzisz się?

Izaya uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Wracając do sprawy – kontynuował Shiki. – Obiecałem nie interweniować w to, co robi Heiwajima–san, ale obawiam się, że wczoraj udało mu się znaleźć coś, co moi ludzie przeoczyli.

– Druga wpadka tego samego wieczoru, nie poznaję cię Shiki–san – odparł Izaya z uśmiechem.

– Coraz ciężej o tak sumiennych ludzi jak kiedyś. Zacząłem już wdrażać pewne udoskonalenia, co do systemu naboru, ale ciężko jest coś zdziałać na tak dużą skalę w tak krótkim czasie. Niemniej jednak moi ludzie ponieśli porażkę i muszę cię za to przeprosić. Nie ma na to usprawiedliwienia – powiedział Shiki, kłaniając się lekko Izayi.

– To tylko ludzie, nie możesz od nich zbyt wiele oczekiwać, zawsze będą mieli jakieś słabości, ale przyjmuje przeprosiny.

Shiki skinął głową.

– Prawdę mówiąc, Akabayashi zwlekał z podjęciem akcji ze względu na zakaz ingerencji w sprawy Heiwajimy–san.

– Mówisz o Akabayashim, który wcale nie śledzi Shizu–chan? – zapytał Izaya, patrząc wyzywająco na Shikiego.

– O tym samym – odparł Shiki, nie dając się zbić z tropu. – Heiwajima–san znalazł ukryty schowek, który moi ludzie przeoczyli. Nie wiemy czy coś w nim było, ale jeśli tak to jego zawartość została zabrana.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Shizu–chan może mieć w posiadaniu rzeczy, które mogą nas doprowadzić na trop porywaczy? – upewnił się Izaya. Zaczął masować palce prawej dłoni. Mógł już nimi minimalnie zginać na pewno bardziej niż wczoraj, ale jeszcze cały czas mu cierpły.

– Obawiam się, że tak. Jeśli chcesz wyślę do niego swoich ludzi i poproszę o zwrot, chociaż nie wiem czy przy jego temperamencie będzie to łatwe.

– Innymi słowy insynuujesz, żebym sam się z nim spotkał? – zapytał Informator.

Shizu–chan nigdy go nie posłucha i zanim wyjaśni w jakiej sprawie przyszedł, dawno wyrzuci go za drzwi.

Przed oczami stanęła mu scena w sypialni i poczuł jak pieką go policzki. Potrząsnął głową próbując pozbyć się z pamięci spokojnego głosu, którym wtedy Shizu–chan do niego przemawiał.

Nie, poradzą sobie bez tego.

Miał już dość upokorzeń. Nie zamierza prosić Shizuo, żeby oddał mu to, co znalazł. Najpierw zajmie się nagraniem i zobaczy czy uda mu się obejść bez tych poszlak.

– Myślę, że na razie spasuję. Raz już udało mi się ujść z życiem, nie byłoby rozsądnie kusić losu.

– Hmm… Orihara–san, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale przez cały ten czas, ani razu nie podejrzewałeś Heiwajimy–san o to, że mógłby być zamieszany w tą sprawę – powiedział Shiki, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. – Pomimo tego, że wszystkie fakty wskazują na to, że wie więcej niż zakładałeś.

– Nie znasz Shizu–chan. Nigdy nie wykorzystałby porwania, aby mnie schwytać. Przede wszystkim kieruje nim instynkt, który zmusza go do działania, a dopiero potem do myślenia. Jeśli czegoś by ode mnie chciał, wparowałby wywarzając drzwi tak jak zrobił to przedwczoraj.

– Interesujące – odparł Shiki, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Pomimo swoich słów i zapewnień o tym, że się nienawidzicie i chcecie się pozabijać, wydajesz się nadzwyczaj mu ufać.

Izaya nawet nie drgnął, choć w środku kotłował się od sprzecznych emocji.

On miałby niby ufać Shizu–chan? Owszem nic mu w ciągu ostatnich trzech spotkań nie zrobił, ale tylko dlatego, że Izaya nie mógł walczyć. Były barman zawsze kierował się w takich momentach głupim poczuciem honoru, które nakazywało mu stawać do walki tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. Zaatakowanie Informatora, który nie mógł się bronić byłoby wbrew jego zasadom, to wszystko. Nic dodać nic ująć. Oczywiście, że w takiej sytuacji mógł się czuć bezpieczny w towarzystwie blondyna, nawet gdyby go sprowokował ten nic by mu nie zrobił.

– Po prostu dobrze wiem, kiedy należy przed nim uciekać, a kiedy się nim zasłonić w razie jakichś niespodzianek – powiedział w końcu.

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś od kiedy cię poznałem. 

Izayi nie podobały się słowa Shikiego. Owszem mógł go znać od lat i widział go w jednym z gorszych momentów jego życia, ale nie oznaczało to, że wie o nim wszystko.

– Myślę, że zmieniłem się bardziej niż myślisz – odparł Informator ze spokojem.

– Na pewno nie jeśli chodzi o Heiwajime–san – zripostował Shiki, patrząc z satysfakcją jak twarz Izayi robi się czerwona z zażenowania, że z taka łatwością odczytał jego uczucia.

Wyraz twarz Izayi jednak szybko przeszedł w gniew, ale nim Informator zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć podszedł do nich Saito z Namie.

– Idę do domu – odparła Namie, nie czekając na pozwolenie i zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

– Przemiła osóbka – skomentował drugi ochroniarz.

Saito podał Shikiemu teczkę, w której znajdowały się portrety pamięciowe. Izaya rzucił na nią ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Teraz kiedy już jesteśmy sami możesz mi powiedzieć kto za tym stoi – powiedział Shiki, lustrując Izayę wzrokiem.

– Skąd te podejrzenia, że wiem z kim mamy do czynienia, Shiki–san? – zapytał Informator z niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Orihara–san – powiedział Shiki, patrząc znacząco na Izayę.

– Tak, tak. Nie będę już marnował twojego cennego czasu i przejdę do konkretów – odparł Informator, nie tracąc na rezonie. – Sprawy się nieco skomplikowały.

– W twoim słowniku słowo nieco nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego, Informatorze. W jak duże kłopoty tym razem nas wpakowałeś? – zapytał Shiki bez ogródek.

– Nie będę ukrywał faktu, że moje początkowe założenia mogły być nieco mylne, ale przynajmniej teraz wiemy z czym przyjdzie się nam mierzyć. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Naszym przeciwnikiem jest Nebula.

Shiki wyprostował się powoli i zgasił papierosa.

– Ponoć wyeliminowałeś z listy wszystkie większe organizacje, które mogłyby nam zaszkodzić – powiedział Shiki, obserwując Izayę.

– Tak zrobiłem – powiedział ze spokojem. – Nebula zawsze zajmowała się stworzeniami o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach, potworami, jak ludzie lubią ich określać. Nigdy nie eksperymentowali na zwykłych ludziach, a przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

– Czego więc chcieli od ciebie?

– Wygląda na to, że była im potrzebna próbka mojej krwi, nie pytaj mnie dla czego, mnie też to zastanawia. Może w końcu poznali się na moim geniuszu? – dodał przewrotnie.

– Orihara–san, pamiętasz jaka była umowa? – zapytał Shiki. – Awakusu–Kai nie miało popaść w niełaskę z innymi ugrupowaniami. Nebula to poważny problem.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, dlatego nie proszę cię, żebyś dalej kontynuował śledztwo w tym kierunku – powiedział poważnie. – Sam nie jestem ich fanem i wolałbym zachować dystans, na tyle na ile to możliwe. Zależy mi na razie tylko na tej dwójce.

– A co daje mi pewność, że znalezienie ich nie będzie równoznaczne z wywołaniem wojny?

– Nie ma żadnej pewności – zaczął Izaya. – Jedyne, co mam ci do zaoferowania to informacje i przeczucia.

– Grasz w niebezpieczną grę, Informatorze – powiedział Shiki.

– Nic nowego. Zawsze istnieje ryzyko – odparł, wzruszając ramieniem.

Shiki westchnął.

– Stawiasz mnie pod ścianą – zrobił pauzę. – Niech będzie, Orihara–san. Ze względu na naszą długoletnią współpracę zrobię ten wyjątek, ale będzie cię to dodatkowo kosztowało – dodał biznesowym tonem.

– Oczywiście. Tak długo jak dostanę ich w swoje ręce każda stawka jest tego warta.

– Na nas już w takim razie czas – oznajmij Shiki wstając. – Zawiadomię cię niezwłocznie jeżeli czegokolwiek się dowiemy.

Izaya rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na teczkę w rękach Shikiego.

– Chcę zobaczyć te portrety – powiedział, nim zdążył się pohamować. Jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji za to w oczach było widać zacięcie.

– Nie jest to konieczne. Moi ludzie zajmą się ich odnalezieniem.

– Mimo to chciałbym je zobaczyć, co jeśli wrócą? Nie będę mógł uniknąć elementu zaskoczenia – dodał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Shiki doskonale wie, że blefuje. Nie po to robili operację, żeby narażać się na niepotrzebne ryzyko wracając po niego.

Jakuza nie odpowiedział, ale zrobił parę kroków w stroną Izayi i nachyli się nad nim, szepcząc na tyle cicho, że tylko oni mogli to usłyszeć.

– Czyje twarze prześladują cię w koszmarach, Izaya? – wyszeptał. – Czy na pewno chcesz nadać twarze swoim lękom?

To powiedziawszy wyprostował i skinął na swoich ludzi.

– Do zobaczenia Informatorze.

Izaya usłyszał jak drzwi się za nimi zamykają. Poszedł i zamknął je na zamek.

Nienawidził, kiedy Shiki miał rację.

Stracił cały apetyt.

Izaya poszedł na górę wziąć leki i nasmarować się maścią. Następnie położył się na pościeli, na plecach. W jego umyśle kłębiło się za dużo myśli, które przytłaczały jego zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

Nebula nie była wrogiem, z którym mógłby bezkarnie zadrzeć. Mimo wszystko był wdzięczny, że Shiki zgodził się mu dalej pomagać, chociaż wiedział, że nie odmówiłby mu. Shiki–san mógł mówić, co chciał, ale Informator znał go równie dobrze, co on jego.

Musiał znaleźć powód, dla którego Nebula potrzebowała jego krwi.

Znowu spróbował poruszyć palcami zranionej ręki.

Podświadomie dalej niepokoiło go to, że ręka mu drętwiała i tracił w niej czucie pomimo tego, że od uszkodzenia minął już ponad tydzień. Jeśli to, co powiedział Shinra było prawdą, jego szanse na wyzdrowienie nie były tak wysokie, jakby sobie tego życzył. Wszystko zależało od szczęścia, które mu ostatnio nie sprzyjało.

Do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze Shizu–chan, który nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Jeśli narazi się komuś z Nebuli nie będą bawić się w pościgi i bójki. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknie i słuch o nim przepadnie. Organizacja była znana z tego, że wszystko było załatwiane dyskretnie najlepiej dostępnymi, legalnymi sposobami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Shizu–chan pakuje się w to wszystko z własnej woli. I po co? Żeby znaleźć jego porywaczy? Jeśli naprawdę czuł się odpowiedzialny za jego życie powinien po prostu dać mu święty spokój.

Przypomniał mu się dzień z ich czasów w liceum. Było słonecznie i parno, zbliżało się zakończenie trzeciej klasy. Stał na dachu szkoły wpatrując się w śpiącą sylwetkę Shizu–chan, który jak zwykle przyszedł na swoją popołudniową drzemkę. Usiadł koło blondyna i podparł się z tyłu rękami spoglądając w błękitne niebo, które rozpościerało się nad nimi. Zerknął znowu na Shizu–chan. Jego twarz jak zwykle we śnie wydawała się tak spokojna, zupełnie niepodobna do jego zwykłego grymasu złości, który zawsze pokazywał Izayi.

Wyciągnął dłoń i szturchnął go palcem w policzek, ale chłopak nawet nie zareagował.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Następnie przeniósł dłoń na włosy Shizuo i przeczesał je powoli. Od ciągłego farbowania zrobiły się szorstkie i sztywne – podobało mu się to. Wiele rzeczy, które pozornie wydawały się być całkiem zwyczajne, podobały mu się w Shizu–chan. Jego duże dłonie, które stawały się coraz silniejsze z każdą walką. Jego brak jakichkolwiek zahamowań i strachu w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. I przede wszystkim jego oczy. Oczy, w których nieustannie płonął ogień tak jasny i niebezpieczny, że mógłby go pochłonąć, gdyby zbyt długo się w nie wpatrywał. Uwielbiam doprowadzać Shizu–chan do szału i sprawdzać jego limit wytrzymałości. Jako jedyna osoba, nigdy go nie nudził. Zawsze potrafił zaskoczyć go czymś nowym i niespodziewanym. Jego ukochany potwór.

Nachylił się nad Shizu–chan i pocałował go. Blondyn w odpowiedzi drgnął i po chwili obrócił się w drugą stroną, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Nie pozwoli, żeby te oczy patrzyły na nikogo innego z tym samym żarem. 

„Zachowywałem się wtedy jak bachor” – Izaya pomyślał, wracając do rzeczywistości.

Shizu–chan stanowczo powinien zniknąć z jego życia.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał, ale gdy już odpoczął wstał i zszedł na dół. Następnie uruchomił laptopa i zaczął oglądać nagrania z kamer. Włączył wszystkie cztery jednocześnie, żeby móc śledzić każdy pojazd, który wjeżdżał i wyjeżdżał. Niestety na nagraniu nie było widać bezpośrednio furgonetki, ale mógł podać jej przybliżoną pozycję.

Nagle usłyszał pukanie. Zatrzymał wideo z irytacją i poszedł do drzwi.

– Izaya! – usłyszał krzyk Shinry zza drzwi.

Ociągając się otworzył.

– Hej! – powiedział podziemny doktor, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Za nim wszedł jakiś starszy mężczyzna.

– Naprawdę trzeba przyznać, że Shiki–san się postarał. Zanim mogliśmy tu wejść byliśmy przesłuchiwani i przeszukiwani przez dobre piętnaście minut.

Izaya zignorował przyjaciela, obserwując nowo przybyłego.

– Witam – powiedział mężczyzna. – Orihara Izaya jak mniemam.

Wyciągnął w stronę Informatora rękę. Izaya uścisnął ją.

– Jak mniemam jest pan lekarzem – powiedział. Mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiechnął.

– Mogę zapytać skąd pan wiedział?

– Na pana dłoniach jest pełno zadrapań typowych dla lekarzy. To, że przyprowadził pana Shinra tylko potwierdza moje podejrzenia.

– Ma pan doprawdy przenikliwy intelekt. Pozwoli pan, że usiądziemy?

Izaya zaprowadził gości do kanapy.

– Przedstawiam doktora Hamadę, jest specjalistą w dziedzinie neurochirurgii. Opowiedziałem mu co nieco o twoim ramieniu i zgodził się na nie rzucić okiem.

– Jeśli oczywiście nie miałby pan nic przeciwko – dodał Hamada spokojnie.

– Proszę się nie przejmować doktorze, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do badań – odparł Izaya.

Shinra pomógł mu odwiązać opatrunek. Doktor Hamada podszedł, zakładając rękawiczki, i delikatnie obejrzał ranę. Wyciągnął nawet lupę, żeby lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Było widać, że rana jest dość głęboka, ale skóra nie była za mocno poszarpana.

Następnie mężczyzna poruszał ramieniem Izayi w dół i w górę, i na boki. Powtórzył tą samą czynność również z dłonią.

Kiedy był już usatysfakcjonowany z oględzin, usiadł z powrotem naprzeciwko Izayi.

– Tak jak się spodziewałem, uszkodzony splot ramienny. – Doktor zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Opowiedz mi proszę Orihara–san, jak się czujesz?

– Ramię dalej pobolewa, mogę nieco lepiej zginać palce, ale dalej nie odzyskałem w nich do końca czucia. Wraca falami, ale głównie czuje w całej ręce mrowienie.

– Tego się obawiałem.

– Jest tak źle jak przewidywałem? – zapytał Shinra, patrząc poważnie na doktora.

– Rana jeszcze się nie zagoiła, więc mamy szansę na rekonstrukcję uszkodzonych nerwów. Niezbędna jest jednak natychmiastowa operacja. Im dłużej będziemy zwlekać tym większe ryzyko, że ramię nigdy nie wróci do poprzedniej formy.

– Nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie – odparł Izaya z uśmiechem.

– To nie czas na żarty. Jeśli nie wykonamy operacji będzie tylko gorzej! – niemal krzyknął Shinra.

Mina Izayi w jednej chwili przybrała poważny wyraz.

– Wiem. Doktorze Hamada, czy jest pan w stanie podjąć się tej operacji? – zwrócił się do doktora.

– Oczywiście. Nie mógłbym zostawić tak młodej osoby bez pomocy.

Izaya uśmiechnął się jedynie.

– Dobrze więc, zgadzam się na operację.

– Świetnie! – wykrzyknął Shinra z radością. W takim razie zbieraj się, natychmiast wychodzimy.

– Cóż za niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, że masz akurat przygotowaną salę operacyjną – zauważył Izaya.

– Lepiej być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność – odparł Shinra. – Nie ruszaj się stąd, zaraz przyniosę wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował przez te parę dni w szpitalu.

– Doktor Kishitani jak zawsze pełen energii – powiedział Hamada, patrząc z ciepłym uśmiechem za Shinrą, który niemal w podskokach wbiegał po schodach.

– Niestety, jego nadpobudliwość jest nieuleczalna – skwitował Informator. – Proszę mi powiedzieć doktorze – zaczął po chwili. – Jakie są szanse, że podczas operacji nastąpią komplikacje?

– Zawsze istnieje takie ryzyko. – Doktor bacznie mu się przyjrzał. – Wyglądasz mi na bardzo inteligentnego, młodego człowieka, więc nie będę cię okłamywał. Jeśli operacja się nie powiedzie możesz całkowicie stracić czucie w ręce. W najgorszym wypadku będzie wskazana amputacja jeśli się okaże, że nastąpiła martwica mięśni.

– Hmm… tego mniej więcej się spodziewałem – spróbował zacisnąć prawą dłoń. – Muszę podjąć ryzyko.

– Postaram się zrobić, co w mojej mocy – powiedział doktor.

– Izaya, możemy już iść! – krzyknął Shinra, zbiegając po schodach.

– Nie musisz tak hałasować, wszyscy doskonale cię słyszą – odparł Izaya. Wstał i odebrał od Shinry bluzę, którą mu poprzednio kupił. Informator tylko przewrócił oczami i ubrał ją bez słowa. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego ulubiona kurtka wróci z pralni.

Zjechali na dół windą, gdzie czekało już na nich auto. Izaya wsiadł powoli uważając, żeby nie zahaczyć o nic ręką. Przez całą drogę Shinra coś do niego mówił, ale zignorował to kompletnie wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Doktor Hamada milczał, przysłuchując się uprzejmie paplaninie Shinry.

Izaya dla pewności napisał Shikiemu wiadomość, chociaż był niemal pewny, że jego ochroniarze poinformowali go już o całej sytuacji.

Pomimo wszystkiego, co powiedział, wciąż miał wątpliwości, co do operacji. Jego ręka, choć nie do końca sprawna, jednak działała. Jeśli straci ją na dobre znacznie utrudni to jego pracę. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz, kiedy miał głowę Celty i był tak bliski znalezienia wejścia do Walhalli.

Za oknem mignęła mu znajoma postać. Odwrócił się, żeby dłużej na nią popatrzeć.

„Cóż za zbieg okoliczności” – pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie. – „Żeby wpaść na Shizu–chan akurat w tym momencie.”

Dotarli do szpitala, z którym Shinra miał zawarty układ na wypadek sytuacji, w których musiałby kogoś nielegalnie operować, a sala w jego domu nie była wystarczająco dobrze wyposażona.

Przeprowadzili na nim najpierw serię podstawowych badań, a następnie kazali mu się przebrać i przygotować do operacji.

Leżał teraz na stole operacyjnym, ubrany w koszulę pacjenta. Dookoła panowała sterylna biel, która w niczym nie przypominała jego mieszkania. Światła raziły go, powoli przyprawiając o ból głowy. Chciał to mieć już za sobą.

Znowu był zdany na łaskę innych i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidził szpitali. Ciągle był w nich kontrolowany, badany, traktowano go niemal przedmiotowo. Na dodatek ludzie, którzy tu pracowali byli nudni. Codziennie padali ofiarą tej samej rutyny. Przyjmowano nowych pacjentów, których mieli wyleczyć i o których mieli dbać. Niektórzy wychodzili stąd o własnych siłach, niektórzy umierali w agonii bądź ciszy.

Próbowali bawić się w bogów i zapanować nad życiem i śmiercią, ale nawet, gdy udawało się im kogoś ocalić, skutek był krótkotrwały. Wszyscy kiedyś musieli umrzeć i żaden z nich nie był w stanie zatrzymać tego procesu. Ten kto posiądzie nieśmiertelność stanie się bogiem tego świata. Jedynym, który będzie naocznym świadkiem wszelkiej kreacji i upadku cywilizacji. Jako jedyny stanie po stronie wybrańców, gdzie czeka go wieczne życie w chwale i dostatku.

Do sali wszedł zastęp lekarzy. Wśród nich, pomimo masek, rozpoznał doktora Hamadę i Shinrę, który miał pomóc przy operacji jako asystent.

Zaczęły się dyskusje i przygotowywanie odpowiedniego sprzętu. W pomieszczeniu unosił się teraz zapach antyseptyku.

Shinra podszedł do stołu i nachylił się nad nim, chcąc założyć mu maskę z gazem usypiającym.

Automatycznie wzdrygnął się, przez co Shinra zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

Niemal dokładnie widział moment, kiedy szedł ulicą i nagle poczuł ukłucie. Już po paru sekundach zaczął tracić czucie w całym ciele i chwiać się niebezpiecznie na nogach. Następnie poczuł jak ktoś przykłada mu materiał do ust, nasączony chloroformem. Pomimo tego, że udało mu się wyrwać i zranić nożem napastnika, zrobił jedynie dwa kroki i padł jak długi na chodnik. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Znowu poczuł chloroform i powoli zaczął odpływać. Wszystko robiło się czarne.

Teraz było jednak inaczej. Był w szpitalu pod okiem specjalistów. Ufał Shinrze na tyle, że pozwoli mu się uśpić.

Informator kiwnął mu głową na znak, żeby podziemny doktor kontynuował. Przyjaciel patrzył na niego ze spokojem, kiedy powoli zaczęła otaczać go ciemność.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu perspektywa Shizuo, a wraz z nią więcej wspomnień z przeszłości i zagadek dotyczących wydarzeń w Ikebukuro. Fabuła się zagęszcza:D

Kiedy nastał poranek Shizuo o mało nie roztrzaskał budzika na kawałki, gdy ten zaczął dzwonić. Wyłączył urządzenie i schował pod poduszkę. Po piętnastu minutach jednak zwlókł się z łóżka na wpół żywy i ziewnął przeciągle. Z wczorajszej wyprawy wrócili dopiero jakieś dwie godziny temu, a to oznaczało, że w pracy będzie dzisiaj nieprzytomny.

Poszedł do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. Po namyśle wyjął z niej mleko, wypijając naraz całą zawartość małej buteleczki. To go nieco obudziło. Przed wyjściem zrobił sobie jeszcze szybko kanapkę, a potem udał się w miejsce spotkania z Tomem, po drodze nieustannie ziewając. 

Po tym, jak Togusa go odwiózł, dokładnie schował znalezione przez nich przedmioty. Nigdy nie zaszkodziło być przezornym, szczególnie, że nie mieszkał w najbezpieczniejszej okolicy, poza tym ich widok strasznie go irytował. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł z nimi nic zrobić dopóki nie skończy zmiany. Był i tak bardzo wdzięczny Tomowi, że pozwolił mu ostatnio wziąć tyle wolnego. Będzie musiał się teraz bardziej przyłożyć do pracy, w końcu nie chciał jej stracić.

– Łooo, Shizuo wyglądasz strasznie. Ciężka noc? – powiedział Tom na przywitanie.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– W takim razie dobrze, że mamy dzisiaj mniej zleceń. Jeśli nie będzie żadnych problemów to uwiniemy się ze wszystkim przed czasem – dodał wesoło jego przyjaciel.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że faktycznie dzisiaj skończą szybciej. Zaraz po pracy chciał szybko wrócić do domu i zabrać tabletki, które wczoraj znaleźli. Idąc za radą Kadoty zamierzał zanieść je do Shinry. Kto inny jak nie podziemny doktor będzie wiedział do czego służyły takim typom.

                                                                       * * *

*Klik, klik*

Już po godzinie nosiło go tak bardzo, że ciężko mu się było opanować. Każda minuta przedłużała się mu w nieskończoność, chociaż wiedział, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia. W dodatku dłużnicy gadali od rzeczy, zrzucając winę za swoje samolubne uczynki na wszystkich dookoła, nie dostrzegając swojego udziału.

– Jeszcze jedna taka osoba, a w końcu się doigrają – powiedział zirytowany.

– Spokojnie Shizuo, jeszcze tylko parę osób i będziemy mieć wszystkich z głowy.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – były barman odparł po chwili, słysząc dzwonek telefonu. – Tak?

– Shizuo – usłyszał po drugiej stronie głos Kadoty.

– Hej.

– Mamy mały problem.

Heiwajima podniósł lekko okulary i przetarł oczy. Chyba to jednak nie był dobry dzień, żeby ruszać się z łóżka.

– Jaki problem? – zapytał w końcu, zrezygnowany.

– Pamiętasz to nagranie z parkingu, które miał nam przekazać znajomy Kazutano?

– Tak. – Miał stanowczo złe przeczucia.

– Obawiam się, że już go nie dostaniemy. Ten znajomy powiedział, że z samego rana przyszli jacyś mężczyźni w garniturach z pozwoleniem na zabranie nagrania. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby go skopiować.

Shizuo zacisnął mocniej pięść. Przed oczami znowu stanęła mu twarz Shikiego.

– Należeli do jakuzy? – zapytał, starając się opanować głos.

– Nie ma pewności, ale nie można też tego wykluczyć. Myślisz, że to znowu Awakusu-Kai?

– Niestety tak, ale jeśli się nie mylę nagranie przynajmniej trafiło do Izayi. – Wydał z siebie dźwięk irytacji. – Wygląda na to, że będzie nam musiało wystarczyć to, co znaleźliśmy wczoraj.

– Daj znać, jeśli czegoś się dowiesz.

Pożegnali się i rozłączyli. Shizuo wrócił do Toma, który spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony i uśmiechnął się znacząco. Nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym myślał jego przyjaciel.

Shizuo westchnął. Do końca pracy niemal fizycznie czuł ból czekając, aż będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, niemal zaczął biec, ale szybko się opanował i zwolnił widząc zaalarmowane spojrzenia policjantów. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przesłuchania w takim momencie.

Do mieszkania wszedł z takim rozmachem, że o mało nie wyłamał drzwi z zawiasów, następnie wziął tabletki i wyszedł, udając się w stronę mieszkania Shinry. Gdy przybył na miejsce ominął windę i wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po trzy na raz.

W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do mieszkania i zapukał, starając się ukryć zniecierpliwienie. Po chwili otworzyła mu Celty witając się i zapraszając go do środka.

– Jest może Shinra? – zapytał Shizuo, rozglądając się po salonie.

_„Poszedł do Izayi. Chciał dzisiaj przedstawić mu nowego lekarza.”_

_„Sprawdzi co z ramieniem Izayi.”_

– Hmm… mogłabyś mu to w takim razie przekazać – powiedział, podając jej listek z tabletkami.

_„Co to jest?”_

– Tego chciałbym się właśnie dowiedzieć – odparł Shizuo. – Wczoraj byliśmy z Kadotą przeszukać furgonetkę, którą porwano Izayę i znaleźliśmy to.

Widząc zaalarmowanie Celty szybko dodał:

– Nic się nikomu nie stało. Może trzeba będzie wymienić parę części w samochodzie, które przedziurawiły kule, ale nie wyrządziły aż tak dużych szkód.

_„KULE?! Jakie kule?!”_

_„Co wy w nocy robiliście?! I jak znaleźliście ten samochód?”_

– To długa historia. W każdym razie znaleźliśmy to i chciałbym wiedzieć, co to jest. Może doprowadzi nas to na ślad porywaczy.

_„O nie, Shizuo. Nie wykręcisz się tak łatwo.”_

_„Masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć!”_ – napisała Celty. Z miejsca, gdzie powinna być jej szyja wydobywały się raz za razem obłoczki, które rozpraszały się i tworzyły wokół Celty coś na kształt parasola. Widać było, że jest zirytowana i nie zamierza mu tym razem odpuścić.

Shizuo westchnął i usiadł. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak wyjaśnić, co się wydarzyło.

                                                                       * * *

_„I tak prostu poszliście to sprawdzić?! Przecież to mogła być pułapka!”_ – napisała Celty, gdy już skończył opowiadać jej całą historię.

– Może trochę się pośpieszyliśmy.

_„Trochę?!”_

_„Mogliście zginąć!”_

_„Dopiero co ratowałam cię z jednych tarapatów, a już następnego dnia pakujesz się w kolejne!”_

_„I pościgi, i strzelaniny!!!”_

Celty zaczęła wymachiwać rękami zbyt zła, żeby cokolwiek napisać.

_„W życiu nie spotkałam tak nieodpowiedzialnej bandy!”_ – napisała znowu. Teraz dym wokół niej rozchodził się falami po całym pomieszczeniu.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem znowu cię martwić.

_„Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?”_

– Komu? I o czym? – zapytał Shizuo zaskoczony.

_„Chodzi mi o Izayę, czy powiesz mu, że znaleźliście ten samochód?”_

_„I oczywiście perfumy i leki.”_

Shizuo zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. Czy pójście do Izayi było dobrym rozwiązaniem? Shiki prowadził własne śledztwo i wyglądało na to, że wiedzieli już o aucie. Jakoś nie miał ochoty dzielić się odkryciem perfum i leków z Shikim, nawet jeśli przyspieszyłoby to śledztwo.

Sam znajdzie porywaczy i zrobi z nimi to, na co zasłużyli.

Pozostała również kwestia tego, że nie wiedział jak zachowa się na widok Izayi i czy znowu nie poniosą go emocje. Plus, nie spodziewał się, żeby Informator był zachwycony po jego ostatniej wizycie.

– Nie, na razie sam będę szukał. Nie ma potrzeby go informować skoro i tak nie może opuścić domu.

_„Naprawdę ci na nim zależy, prawda?”_

Shizuo przeczesał włosy palcami. Czy wszyscy musieli zadawać mu takie pytania kiedy był niewyspany?

– Nie wiem. Jeśli pytasz czy brakowałoby mi tego, że Izaya nasyła na mnie ludzi i zmusza do pościgów za sobą po całym mieście to… – zrobił pauzę – chyba tak. Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie Ikebukuro, w którym nie muszę uważać na tą Wesz. Jest stanowczo za spokojnie.

Celty cała zadrżała ze śmiechu.

_„Znudziło ci się zwyczajne życie? Gdzie się podział Shizuo, który narzekał, że nigdy nie ma spokoju?”_

__– Och, skończ już – powiedział, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Czuł jak jego policzki się rumienią. – Nic nie poradzę, że zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do takiego życia.

_„Jeśli to właśnie czujesz to powiedz mu to!”_ – napisała Celty z werwą.

_„Jeśli mu tego nie powiesz to nigdy nie znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania!”_

Shizuo przeczytał obydwie odpowiedzi i zaśmiał się cicho.

– W przypadku Izayi znalezienie jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi nie będzie łatwe.

_„Prawda. Ale teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Musisz się zmierzyć z tym co czujesz!”_

Shizuo roześmiał się serdecznie widząc entuzjazm Celty. Dzięki niej stanowczo się rozluźnił i poczuł lepiej. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez godzinę o najróżniejszych rzeczach, po czym Celty poinformowała go, że dostała wiadomość od Shinry, że nie wie, kiedy wróci, bo jednak zdecydowali się na natychmiastową operację Izayi.

_„Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będzie miał większe szanse na wyzdrowienie.”_

_„To dobra wiadomość.”_ – dopisała. Dym wokół niej był teraz spokojny. Wyglądało na to, że i jej rozmowa wyszła na dobre. Shizuo uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem pożegnali się i wyszedł z mieszkania, obiecując, że niedługo znowu przyjdzie.

_„Tylko nie waż się znowu przychodzić z żadnymi ranami!”_ – napisała Celty na odchodnym.

Shizuo dalej miał uśmiech na ustach, gdy wracał powoli do domu. Przynajmniej udało mu się dzisiaj załatwić jedną ze spraw. Było już za późno, żeby iść do perfumerii, więc nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak wrócić do domu.

W pewnym momencie przez jego myśli przedarł się sygnał ambulansu i krzyki ludzi, którzy wokół czegoś się zgromadzili. Podszedł zaintrygowany.

Pośrodku koła, które składało się z gapiów, leżał młody mężczyzna. Jego górna część ciała była poszarpana, a z ust toczyła się piana. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w dziwnym grymasie i ciężko oddychał. Nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił w stronę najbliżej stojącej osoby. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć kiedy ugryzł mężczyznę w ramię i nie chciał puścił pomimo tego, że dwie osoby próbowały go odciągnąć. Wyglądało jakby coś go opętało.

Shiuzo podszedł i złapał mężczyznę za tył koszuli odrywając go od jego ofiary jednym pociągnięciem. Na wszelki wypadek trzymał szarpiącego się mężczyznę na wyciągnięcie ręki, zastanawiając się, co z nim teraz zrobić. Jednak nim zdążył się na coś zdecydować, mężczyzna nagle przestał się ruszać, jakby opadły z niego wszystkie siły. Wyglądało na to, że zemdlał.

Po chwili na miejscu zdarzenia pojawili się w końcu lekarze którzy przywieźli nosze i zabrali mężczyznę.

– To pewnie przez ten cały stres – ktoś powiedział.

– Ostatnio jest coraz więcej takich przypadków. Młodzi ludzie stanowczo za dużo pracują – dodał ktoś inny.

Shizuo patrzył za odjeżdżającym ambulansem, nie wiedząc co myśleć o całej sytuacji. Tłum powoli zaczął się rozchodzić, więc i on ruszył dalej. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, a potem udał się bezpośrednio do domu.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, rozsiadł się na kanapie i zaczął jeść zakupione przed chwilą sushi. Zastanawiał się, co z operacją Izayi. Dochodziła już dziewiętnasta. Zaczęli jakieś półtora godziny temu, więc będą pewnie operować całą noc. Nie spodziewał się, żeby tak poważne obrażenie dało się tak szybko zoperować.

Pomimo tego, że czuł niepokój, sama myśl, że ktoś pomaga Izayi, była kojąca. Była duża szansa, że dzięki temu Izaya jednak odzyska pełnie władzy w ręce, przynajmniej taką miał  nadzieję. Shinra nie pozwoliłby na dodatkowe zabiegi jeśli nie miałyby pomóc Informatorowi.

Jego wzrok powędrował do szafki, na końcu której ukryta była buteleczka z perfumami.

Zmarszczył nos.

Wzdrygał się na samo wspomnienie tego zapachu. Dostał dzisiaj sms–a od Karisawy z adresem firmy, która wyprodukowała te perfumy, więc pójdzie do ich siedzimy i spróbuje wyciągnąć od nich jakieś informacje. Pomimo tego, że jutro była sobota i mogło być tłoczno, warto było spróbować.

Z tym postanowieniem zdecydował położyć się wcześniej spać. Wszystkie nieprzespane noce zaczynały powoli odciskać na nim swoje piętno.

Jednak jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę nie mógł zasnąć. Podświadomie wciąż myślał o operacji Izayi i chodź wiedział, że jest w dobrych rękach, w takich sytuacjach nigdy nie ma stu procentowej pewności, że wszystko skończy się pomyślnie.

                                                                       * * *

Następnego dnia obudził się bardziej wypoczęty. Jeszcze nie odespał całego zaległego snu, który skumulował się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, ale stanowczo był to jeden z lepszych poranków.

Przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że ma nową wiadomość na komórce.

_„Operacja zakończyła się sukcesem! Izaya zostanie jeszcze parę dni w szpitalu, ale powinien szybko dojść do siebie. Celty”_

Shizuo odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się czytając po raz kolejny wiadomość. Zamknął telefon.

A więc jednak Izaya wróci do formy i znów będzie mógł się z nim ścigać.

Poczuł pozytywny przypływ adrenaliny. Z nową energią wziął prysznic i zjadł śniadanie, a następnie owinął perfumy folią i włożył do kieszeni kamizelki.

Kiedy wychodził z domu było już po dziesiątej, ale pomimo tego, że na ulicach było pełno ludzi wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi, co było bardzo przydatne zważywszy na to, że mu się spieszyło.

W końcu dotarł do sklepu, którego szukał. Szyld był bardzo ozdobny tak samo jak witryny. Shizuo wszedł niepewnie przez oszklone drzwi i od razu uderzyła go mieszanka różnych zapachów. Na szczęście nie były tak intensywne jak się tego spodziewał. Rozejrzał się po sklepie i podszedł do sprzedawczyni. Jakaś grupka dziewczyn stojąca nieopodal zaczęła chichotać, wyraźnie patrząc w jego stronę.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała go kasjerka.

– Umm, słyszałem, że produkujecie perfumy na zamówienie – powiedział. Zaczął żałować, że nie przyszedł z Karisawą, pewnie lepiej by sobie z tym poradziła.

– Owszem, robimy własne mieszanki zgodnie z zapotrzebowaniem klienta.

Wyciągnął buteleczkę z kieszeni i odwinął ją z folii, po czym podał ją sprzedawczyni.

– Te perfumy były tutaj wyprodukowane, prawda? – zapytał.

Kasjerka obejrzała buteleczkę.

– Proszę chwileczkę poczekać, zaraz sprawdzę w systemie.

Shizuo czuł się bardzo nieswojo w tym miejscu. Nigdy nie przepadał za perfumami ani innymi ozdobami, które nosiły zazwyczaj dziewczyny. Tutaj, pośród wszystkich falbanek i ozdobnych flakoników to uczucie niedopasowania jeszcze się pogłębiło.

– Tak, te perfumy zostały zamówione w naszym sklepie – powiedziała kasjerka, obracając się w jego stronę i oddając flakonik.

– Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć kto je zamówił?

Kasjerka wyraźnie się zmieszała.

– Przepraszam, ale nie możemy udzielać informacji dotyczących danych osobowych – odpowiedziała, zgodnie z wymaganą formułką.

Shizuo zrzedła mina, ale nagle wpadł na pomysł.

– Widzi pani, jeden z naszych klientów zostawił przez przypadek te perfumy w naszym lokalu – zaczął, wskazując na flakonik. – Wspominał, że za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdża na miesięczną konferencję. Bardzo zależy nam na relacjach z naszymi gośćmi, dlatego chcielibyśmy mu je zwrócić zanim wyjedzie. Czy naprawdę nic nie dałoby się zrobić w tej sprawie? – zapytał, posyłając jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. 

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i opuściła wzrok.

– Właścicielka sklepu wyjechała na konferencję, ale w czwartek powinna być już z powrotem. Jeśli bardzo panu zależy przedstawię jej całą sprawę.

– Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny – zapewnił ją.

– Niech pan przyjdzie w piątek jeśli będzie miał pan czas. Przekażę wtedy decyzję szefowej.

– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedział, dalej się do niej uśmiechając i żegnając grzecznie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy poczuł na twarzy powiew świeżego powietrza. Kłamanie stanowczo nie było jego domeną.

Teraz nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak czekać.

Miał nadzieję, że Shinra czegoś się dowie do tego czasu, bo inaczej zwariuje jeśli będzie musiał siedzieć bezczynnie przez cały tydzień.

„Mógłbym do niego teraz pójść…” – pomyślał.

Pokręcił głową.

Całą noc operował. Znając życie nie zmrużył nawet oka, bo czuwał przy Izayi, aż do momentu, gdy jego stan się ustabilizował.  

Izaya… Był ciekawy, co się dzieje z Informatorem.

W sumie, co mu zależało?

Wysłał sms–a do Celty. Po jakiejś minucie dostał wiadomość zwrotną. Zamknął telefon i schował do kieszeni, a następnie ruszył przez zatłoczone miasto.

Po dwudziestu minutach szybkiego marszu dotarł w końcu pod drzwi szpitala, który wskazała mu Celty. Wszedł do środka, gdzie panowało typowe dla tego miejsca zamieszanie.

– Z drogi! – krzyknęła na niego pielęgniarka pchająca nosze. Pacjent, który na nich leżał wyglądał jakby stoczył ciężką walkę. Może zdarzył się jakiś wypadek?

Podszedł do recepcji, gdzie zaaferowane pielęgniarki, co chwilę odbierały telefony ze zgłoszeniami i kompletnie go ignorowały. Uniósł brew i wysłał kolejną wiadomość, tym razem do Shinry.

Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci tym, co się działo, więc niezatrzymywany przez nikogo wszedł w głąb szpitala. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Shinry udał się na trzecie piętro, a następnie skręcił w korytarz, gdzie, według oznaczeń, leżeli pacjenci pooperacyjni. Doszedł do drzwi pokoju, na których widniał numer czterysta cztery. W drzwiach była mała szybka, przez którą zajrzał do pokoju. Sala była dość mała, mieściły się w niej dwa łóżka, z czego tylko jedno było puste. Łóżko, na którym prawdopodobnie leżał Izaya było przysłonięte parawanem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Podszedł do parawanu i wyjrzał zza niego gotów na cięte riposty, ale ku jego uldze Informator spał. Celty wspomniała w wiadomości, że Izaya może jeszcze dochodzić do siebie po operacji, ale i tak było to miłym zaskoczeniem.

I co teraz?

Nagle poczuł się nieswojo. Kiedy wpadł na myśl odwiedzenia Izayi, wydawało się to całkiem niezłym pomysłem, ale kiedy już tu stał, nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Zazwyczaj, gdy był w jednym pomieszczeniu z Informatorem wymieniali się uszczypliwymi komentarzami bądź zaczynali walczyć. Nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek udało im się przeprowadzić rozmowę, która nie zakończyła by się pościgiem.

Po chwili namysłu usiadł na krześle, które stało koło łóżka.

*Klik, klik*

Dziwnie było trzymać nóż Izayi widząc go leżącego na łóżku. Nadal był bardzo blady, a pod oczami miał ogromne sińce, wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie sypiał. Całe prawe ramię miał obandażowane, ale był podłączony tylko do kroplówki, więc był to dobry znak – chyba. Nie znał się dokładnie na tych wszystkich medycznych sprawach, ale brak respiratorów i innego ciężkiego sprzętu można było chyba uznać za dobry znak?

Jednak twarz Informatora była wykrzywiona w grymasie złości. Strachu? Lewa ręka Izayi zacisnęła się na pościeli, a on sam drgnął niespokojnie i poruszył ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Shizuo przysunął się bliżej i zdołał rozszyfrować tylko jedno słowo, które padło z ust Izayi: „Nie”.

Opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Informator dalej od czasu do czasu poruszał się niespokojnie. Musiał mieć zły sen.

Shizuo przypomniał sobie jak jego mama, kiedy miał złe sny, przychodziła do jego łóżka i siadała przy nim. Łapała go wtedy za rękę i głaskała po głowie, a gdy zamykał oczy szeptała cicho jego imię dopóki nie zasnął.

Schował do kieszeni nóż i, wahając się przez chwilę, w końcu sięgnął po rękę Izayi, która była dalej zaciśnięta na pościeli. Rozluźnił ją i ujął w swoją dłoń. Palce natychmiast zacisnęły się na jego. Uścisk, pomimo tego, że Izaya nadal spał, był mocny, niemal zdesperowany. Palce Informatora zrobiły się prawie białe od siły zacisku.

„Jego ręka jest tak ciepła,” – było pierwszą myślą, która przyszła mu do głowy. Izaya zawsze był tak blady, że Shizuo z góry założył, iż Informatorowi będzie ciągle zimno zważywszy również na fakt, że nosił swoją kurtkę z futerkiem, nawet w najgorsze upały. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak ciepły i… Ludzki.

Oddech Izayi był przyspieszony. Widać było, że próbuje od czegoś uciec w swoich snach. Czy przypominały mu się sceny z chwili porwania? Czy śnił o tym, co mu zrobili? Patrząc na niespokojną twarz Informatora nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby co noc męczyły go koszmary. Nawet jego coś takiego musiało ruszyć. 

– Izaya–kun – powiedział. Jego słowa rozeszły się niemal jak huk, po pustym pokoju.

Czuł się tak głupio wymawiając imię Informatora. W czym to niby miało mu pomóc? Poczuł, zaskoczony, jak zacisk na jego ręce nieco się rozluźnia, chociaż twarz Informatora nie zmieniła wyrazu.

– Izaya–kun – spróbował znowu. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Widząc kolejną pozytywną reakcję ze strony Informatora Shizuo zaparł się w sobie i zaczął mówić do Izayi. Na początku miał problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów, ale potem zaczął po prostu wspominać czasy, kiedy się poznali i jak bardzo Izaya od samego początku denerwował Shizuo. Z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem było widać, jak Informator się coraz bardziej uspokaja. Jego oddech się wyrównał, a twarz nie była już tak napięta. Teraz był o wiele spokojniejszy, przez co wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż zazwyczaj. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział śpiącego Izayę.

– Pamiętam dzień, kiedy mieliśmy uroczyste wręczenie dyplomów – zaczął kolejną historię. – Co roku kończyło się to tak samo. Przychodziłeś do mnie po apelu i wytykałeś, że nikomu nie dałem drugiego guzika. Na trzecim roku, kiedy kończyliśmy już liceum, wyciągnąłeś nóż i odciąłeś mój guzik mówiąc coś w stylu: „Skoro nikt cię nie chce Shizu–chan, to wspaniałomyślnie poświęcę się i powiem to, co zawsze chciałeś usłyszeć. Kocham cię Shizu–chan. Już na zawsze pozostaniesz moim ukochanym potworem.” – wszystko powiedział naśladując głos Izayi. – Tak mnie rozwścieczyłeś, że ścigałem cię do samej nocy, obrzucając najgorszymi wyzwiskami. Miałem wtedy jeszcze gorszy temperament niż teraz.

Widział oczami wyobraźni wszystkie automaty z napojami rzucone tego dnia. Wyrwał niemal jedną szóstą znaków drogowych z całego Ikebukuro, co opisywały gazety i wszystkie poranne wiadomości następnego ranka. W mieście zapanował wtedy chaos. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak Izaya zaaranżował miejsce ich ostatniego starcia. Wbiegli na mały plac budowy, gdzie ścigali się po rusztowaniach i między całym pozostawionym tam sprzętem. Kiedy przebiegali pod jednym z rusztowań, Izaya przeciął linę i zwaliło się na Shizuo mnóstwo worków wypełnionych piaskiem. Nawet on nie był wstanie się spod nich podnieść, szczególnie, że próbując się osłonić przed siłą uderzenia, zrobił to rękami. Jedna z kości w jego barku nie wytrzymała i pękła, przez co potem nie mógł poruszać całym ramieniem. Izaya stał nieopodal przyglądając mu się z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Iiizaaayaaa! – krzyknął rozwścieczony. Powoli zaczynał tracić przytomność. Uderzenie było naprawdę silne.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, jak zaczynało mu się robić ciemno przed oczami. Ostatkiem sił spojrzał na Izayę z nienawiścią. Wtedy nie rozumiał dlaczego z twarzy Izayi zniknął uśmiech. Teraz, bogatszy w doświadczenie ubiegłego tygodnia, był w stanie stwierdzić, że na twarzy Izayi wymalowany był ból. Wcześniej kompletnie nie przykładał wagi do tego jak wyglądał jego wróg. Był zbyt skupiony na bójkach i nienawiści do Izayi.

Dlaczego Informator miał wtedy taki wyraz twarzy?

Gdy się skupił, przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. Przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno, ale jakby z oddali usłyszał kroki, które zbliżały się w jego stronę. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że ktoś przeczesuje mu włosy palcami.

Czy sobie to wszystko wymyślił? Przy tak silnym uderzeniu, które okazało się potem wstrząsem mózgu, mógł mieć halucynacje.

Gdyby Shinra go nie znalazł byłoby z nim kiepsko. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał skąd Shinra wiedział, gdzie go szukać?

Spojrzał na twarz Izayi i po paru chwilach parę rzeczy wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Czyżby Informator naprawdę zawiadomił Shinrę o tym, gdzie są? Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Już wtedy nienawidził Shizuo. Jeśli by go tam zostawił, pewnie by umarł, a całą sprawę zakwalifikowaliby jako nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Czy Izaya czuł się winny temu, co zrobił?

Nie, wtedy nie miałby takiego wyrazu twarzy. Bezceremonialnie zbyłby wszystko śmiechem i dopiero wtedy zadzwonił po Shinrę.

Tu musiało chodzić o coś więcej.

Skarcił się za myśl, jakoby Izayi mogło zależeć na Shizuo.

Niemożliwe, wtedy nienawidzili się równie mocno, co i w późniejszych latach. Ale co jeśli…

Przypomniał sobie z jaką powagą Izaya powiedział, że go kocha, a potem jego kolejne słowa wymówione z ironicznym uśmiechem. Czy mógł wtedy mówić poważnie?

Jego głowę zaczęło rozsadzać milion pytań i domysłów. Myśl, że Izaya mógłby faktycznie darzyć go uczuciem innym niż nienawiść była chyba jeszcze bardziej absurdalna od tego, że sam zaczynał czuć do niego jakąś sympatię.

Potrzebował przerwy.

Upewniwszy się, że Informator już się uspokoił, puścił jego dłoń i ułożył ją z powrotem na pościeli. Wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie dalej panowała cisza, choć z oddali dało się słyszeć zgiełk panujący w szpitalu.

Zszedł do głównego holu i wziął gorącą czekoladę z automatu. Było tu jeszcze bardziej tłoczno niż poprzednio. Pojawiało się coraz więcej rannych, a pielęgniarki biegały od noszy do noszy, opatrując co poważniejsze rany.

„Może jednak wywiązała się jakaś walka pomiędzy gangami?” – pomyślał, przypominając sobie słowa Kadoty.

– Co pan tu robi? – Zaskoczyło go pytanie, które skierowała w jego stronę jedna z recepcjonistek. Pomimo tego, że nie sięgała mu nawet do ramienia, patrzyła na niego wzrokiem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu. – Mamy tutaj sytuację kryzysową i nie wpuszczamy żadnych gości. Proszę wyjść i przyjść jutro, kiedy wszystko się już uspokoi – powiedziała, niemal wypędzając go za drzwi.

Oniemiały z zaskoczenia, nawet nie zdążył się jej sprzeciwić, a już stał przed szpitalem z kubkiem w ręce. Wyglądało na to, że to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o jego wizytę.

Nie mając co ze sobą zrobić do końca dnia postanowił przejść się po mieście. Na ulicach, jak zawsze w weekend, panował gwar, z którego raz po raz przebijały się śmiechy i krzyki. Jednak patrole policji były częstsze niż zazwyczaj. W ciągu zaledwie piętnastu minut minęły go trzy radiowozy, które jechały na sygnale. Nawet policjanci patrolujący pieszo okolicę zdawali się być bardziej czujni, choć nie patrzyli już na niego z taką podejrzliwością jak poprzednio.

Gdy się uważniej rozejrzał zdał sobie sprawę, że wśród ludzi panuje niepokój. Niektórzy przechodnie szli szybkim krokiem w swoją stronę, unikając z kimkolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. Gdzieniegdzie tworzyły się grupki ludzi, którzy plotkowali, ich miny bardziej przestraszone niż zaciekawione. Wyglądało, jakby większość chciała zrobić to, co musiała i jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Oczywiście byli wśród nich też ludzie, którzy kompletnie niczym się nie przejmowali i cieszyli się z pięknej pogody.

Postanowił, że wpadnie do Russia Sushi i podpyta Dennisa i Simona, czy wiedzą, co się dzieje. Przy okazji będzie miał świetną okazję, żeby chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć, o tym całym zamieszaniu z Izayą.

– Shi–zu–o, dobrze cię widzieć. Ostatnio dużo bójek było. Bójki złe dla zdrowia. Wejdź na sushi. Sushi uspokoi.

– Tak, ostatnio dużo się działo – odpowiedział Shizuo z uśmiechem.

Zajął miejsce przy ladzie, witając się z Dennisem. Po tym jak zjadł zestaw sushi, który był jak zwykle pyszny, zamówił zieloną herbatę. Dopełniła ona smak sushi i przez chwilę czuł się tak błogo, że zapomniał o wszelkich problemach tego świata.

Kiedy wrócił już do rzeczywistości rozejrzał się po barze, w którym był mniejszy tłok niż zazwyczaj o tej porze.

Simon właśnie wszedł do środka i, napotykając wzrok Shizuo, dosiadł się do niego.

– Simon, czy nie zauważyłeś czegoś nietypowego na mieście?

Simon uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Shi–zu–o spostrzegawczy. – Simon nachylił się konspiracyjnie w jego stronę, żeby inni klienci nie słyszeli o czym rozmawiają. – Mówią, że na mieście wojna gangów. Ludzie wpadają w szał i biją nawet swoich.

– Walczą nawet z członkami swojego gangu? – zapytał Shizuo zaskoczony. To wydawało się być co najmniej dziwne.

– Ludzie mówią, że na rynek jakiś dziwny narkotyk. Ma dodawać sił, ale ludzie tracą zmysły.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą się stać silniejsi – powiedział były barman, marszcząc brwi w niesmaku.

– Chacha, Shi–zu–o optymista. Ludzie zawsze rządni władzy – odparł Simon, wzruszając ramionami.

– Pewnie masz rację.

Shizuo upił kolejny łyk herbaty.

– Shi–zu–o lepiej uważa. Nie wiadomo kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Lepiej mieć się na baczności – dodał Simon, po chwili wstając i wychodząc przed bar zwoływać kolejnych klientów.

Shizuo przesiedział w Russia Sushi jeszcze z godzinę po czym wrócił do domu. Zaraz po przyjściu wyjął buteleczkę z perfumami i schował ją z powrotem, szczelnie zapakowaną, do szafki. Nie mając specjalnie nic do roboty rozsiadł się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Przełączał kanały, aż trafił na jakiś program przyrodniczy, który zostawił włączony, żeby cokolwiek leciało w tle. Odpalił papierosa i patrzył przez chwilę, jak żar spopiela jego końcówkę.

Starał przypomnieć sobie więcej momentów, które dzielił z Izayą: bójek, pościgów, wymiany zdań. Czy pośród tego wszystkiego, coś mu umknęło? Jakaś część, którą Izaya starał się zamaskować? Był przekonany, że za każdym razem, gdy widział Informatora, na jego twarzy gościł ten sam, ironiczny uśmiech. Czy znikał z jego twarzy, gdy Shizuo nie patrzył?

Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Nie mógł też zweryfikować tego, co było w przeszłości. Jedyne, co mu pozostało to to, co tu i teraz.

*Klik, klik*

Ten Izaya, którego zaczął odkrywać był zupełnie inny niż ten, którego do tej pory znał. Nie był w stanie ukryć wszystkiego za maską pozorów. Cierpiał, bywał zły, smutny. Dalej był Izayą, który mieszał ludziom w głowach i prowadził ciemne interesy, ale pojawiło się w tym wszystkim drugie dno.

Kim tak naprawdę był Orihara Izaya, gdy nie był Informatorem?

To było pytanie, na które potrzebował znaleźć odpowiedź. Nie wiedział czy jest to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę z kim ma do czynienia, ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Znajdzie porywaczy Izayi i dopilnuje, żeby spotkał ich odpowiedni los, a potem spróbuje dogonić Izayę i zobaczyć, jakie emocje kryją się na twarzy, której nigdy nie mógł dostrzec.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały poślizg z dodaniem rozdziału, bo ostatnio naszła mnie taka wena, że w przeciągu paru dni napisałam kolejne dwa fiki. Generalnie za dużo piszę, a za mało poprawiam, to chyba bolączka każdego autora. 
> 
> Obiecuję, że to już przedostatnia taka scena i potem z Izayą do pewnego stopnia będzie lepiej :D

Uwolnili jego ręce, które opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jego ramiona były zesztywniałe. Wokół siebie słyszał kroki. Porywacze chodzili po całym pokoju przestawiając rzeczy i wyciągając coś z szuflad.

Poruszył lekko dłonią. Całą siłą woli spróbował dosięgnąć palcami zegarka, który znajdował się na jego nadgarstku. Jeśli udałoby mu się dosięgnąć do sprzączki, miałby już potencjalne narzędzie do obrony.

– A, a, a – usłyszał karcący głos. Poczuł, jak ktoś prostuje jego palce, a następnie zdejmuje zegarek. – Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę, prawda? – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna.

– Wszystko gotowe – usłyszał drugi głos, dochodzący nieco z tyłu.

– Cudownie. Teraz tylko musimy cię jeszcze przenieść.

Poczuł dwie pary rąk, które złapały go za nogi i pod ramiona, i jednym silnym ruchem podniosły go z krzesła. Przeszli z nim parę kroków i położyli na łóżku. Pod palcami poczuł coś na kształt plastiku, który szeleścił przy każdym ruchu.

Oczywiście, nie chcieliby przecież zostawić żadnych śladów na materacu. Znacznie łatwiej będzie pozbyć się folii.

– Teraz jeszcze tylko małe poprawki – powiedział drugi mężczyzna. Złapał jego nadgarstki i przewiązał czymś. Materiałem? A następnie przywiązał prawdopodobnie do ramy łóżka. – I gotowe. Będziemy mieli jeszcze dużo dobrej zabawy – dodał.

– A teraz przejdziemy do tej milszej części – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny, który wyraźnie zbliżył się do łóżka.

Poczuł jak materac ugina się koło niego. Któryś z nich zdjął z niego koc, nie wiedział, który dokładnie. Nie było to istotne.

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, gdy ktoś przejechał palcem od jego obojczyka, aż po sam brzuch. Następnie ktoś położył dłoń na jego policzku. Zapach chemikaliów.

Nagle coś wilgotnego dotknęło jego brzucha. Jego ciało instynktownie próbowało się szarpnąć, ale efekty narkotyku były na tyle dotkliwe, że tylko poruszył się o centymetr. Ktoś rozsunął jego nogi. Poczuł wilgotny dotyk w okolicy dolnych części ciała.

Czy oni go myli?

Zagryzł mocniej zęby na materiale, gdy poczuł bolesne ukłucie w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna przecierał jego świeże rany.

– Wygląda cudownie – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, przerywając ciszę.

Po chwili poczuł, jak ktoś znowu całuje i liże jego klatkę piersiową.

– Prawda? – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. – Teraz jest już czysty i gotowy na kolejną rundę – dodał. – Jeszcze tylko ostatni szczegół i możemy zaczynać.

Mdły, słodki zapach znów wypełnił jego nozdrza, gdy pierwszy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i dotknął jego włosów.

Automatycznie chciał odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, starając się uciec od dotyku. Ten mdły zapach doprowadzał go do szału.

Nie zważając na próby oporu, mężczyzna przeczesał jego włosy i złapał część z nich z tyłu głowy.

Usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk cięcia.

– Zawsze zabierasz pukiel włosów, co potem z nimi robisz? – zapytał drugi mężczyzna, przerywając obślinianie jego torsu.

– Dołączam do mojej kolekcji, żebym mógł wspominać nasze upojne chwile – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. – Na pamiątkę – wyszeptał mu na ucho, a następnie pocałował go w policzek.

Czuł potworne obrzydzenie do tego mężczyzny. Był typem, którego najbardziej nie znosił – przekonanym o swojej władzy nad ofiarami, które mógł posiąść tylko przy pomocy narkotyków, które uniemożliwiały im ucieczkę. Był gorszy od śmiecia.

– Całkiem przyjemny pomysł – odparł drugi mężczyzna. – Może też powinienem zatrzymać sobie coś na pamiątkę – dodał. Materac znowu ugiął się bliżej niego. – Na przykład kawałek jego skóry? – powiedział mężczyzna, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego ramieniu. – Albo oczy, to by była wspaniała pamiątka.

Materiał, którym były przewiązane jego oczy poruszył się. Przełknął, czekając na najgorsze. Jeśli zdejmą mu opaskę będzie to oznaczało koniec gry. Będzie znał ich twarze, a tym samym nie będą mogli go wypuścić stąd żywego.

Każda sekunda przeciągała się niemiłosiernie.

– Tylko żartowałem – powiedział drugi mężczyzna ze śmiechem. Dotyk na opasce zniknął.

Rozluźnił się, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się jak struna.

– Nie potrzebuję żadnych pamiątek. Wystarczy mi dobra zabawa – dodał po chwili drugi mężczyzna.

– Jak wolisz – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. – Chociaż faktycznie żal by było oszpecić tak piękną twarz. Szkoda, że nie możemy rozwiązać mu oczu. Jestem pewny, że nadal byłoby w nich widać upór i złość.

Jego głos brzmiał niemal jak rozmarzony.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy się obudził, był wdzięczny za to, że nic nie widzi. Nie chciałby widzieć obleśnej twarzy tego mężczyzny, już sam jego głos wystarczył, żeby wzbudzić w nim odruch wymiotny.

– Pewnie tak. Nie wygląda na takiego, który łatwo by się poddał – powiedział drugi mężczyzna.

Znów poczuł na swoim ciele ręce. Dotykały go delikatnie, niemal w parodii czułości. O, ironio.

– Naszemu gościowi musi być znowu zimno – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. – Musimy szybko jakoś temu zaradzić.

Słyszał szelest ciuchów, a następnie materac ugiął się po obu jego stronach. Poczuł ciepło i ciężar, który powoli zaczął go przygniatać. Słodki zapach był niemal obezwładniający.

– Prawda, że tak jest lepiej – zapytał pierwszy mężczyzna, przykrywając go własnym ciałem.

Miał wrażenie, że skóra mężczyzny jest lepka i niemal klei się od słodkiego zapachu. Pomimo tego, że czuł bijące od mężczyzny ciepło, zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej niż poprzednio.

Mężczyzna poruszył się, ocierając się o niego na całej długości ciała.

Przez słodki zapach przebił się zapach chemikaliów. Ktoś całował go po szyi. Nie zostawiali śladów w widocznych miejscach, tyle zdołał już wywnioskować.

Musieli też robić to z dużą częstotliwością. Nie sądził, żeby żądzę tego psychopaty można było tak łatwo zaspokoić.

Ciało na nim poruszało się coraz szybciej, czuł jak członek mężczyzny ociera się o jego brzuch.

Drugi mężczyzna zajął się jego rękami, całując i drażniąc skórę.

– Jesteś wspaniały – usłyszał słowa pierwszego mężczyzny. – Znowu mam na ciebie ochotę – dodał, przyciszonym głosem.

Jeśli starał się brzmieć zmysłowo to stanowczo mu to nie wychodziło.

Poczuł jak ktoś robi coś z jego więzami na rękach. Po chwili został odwiązany od łóżka.

– Chodź do mnie – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna.

Podnieśli go do siadu, a następnie przerzucili jego wciąż związane ręce za głowę pierwszego mężczyzny. Po chwili siedział już na nim okrakiem podtrzymywany z tyłu przez drugiego mężczyznę, który obejmował go w pasie.

Słodki zapach stał się jeszcze intensywniejszy. Natychmiast poczuł jak drugi mężczyzna liże i gryzie mocno okolice jego łopatek.

– Nie potrzebujesz pamiątek, ale uwielbiasz zostawiać własne – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, śmiejąc się rozbawiony.

– Masz swoje hobby, a ja swoje – odparł drugi mężczyzna, przerywając na chwilę swoją czynność. – Jego skóra jest wręcz stworzona, żeby ją naznaczyć.

– Baw się do woli, dzisiaj w końcu świętujemy – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. Następnie otarł się policzkiem o jego i znowu złożył na nim pocałunek. – Jaka szkoda, że musieliśmy cię uciszyć. Mógłbym cię wtedy do woli całować. Może później – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – Teraz mam ochotę na coś innego.

Spróbował wbić paznokcie w skórę mężczyzny, na co ten się tylko zaśmiał. W jego obecnym stanie mógłby równie dobrze zaatakować go przy pomocy piór, efekt byłby pewnie podobny. Nie mógł nawet zostawić śladu na swoim oprawcy.

Zagryzł zęby z frustracji.

Nie był groźniejszy od muchy i musiał wysłuchiwać tego całego bełkotu i znosić obcy dotyk. Dałby wszystko za to, żeby znowu móc się ruszać. Rozprułby ich kilkoma cięciami swojego noża i zostawił, żeby wykrwawili się na śmierć.

Jeszcze nigdy nikt go tak nie upokorzył. W dodatku ten zapach przyprawiał go o mdłości, co tylko potęgowało frustrację, która w nim wzbierała, grożąc wybuchem.

Najgorsze było poczucie bezradności. Tego, że nawet teraz, kiedy mógłby uciec, nie mógł tak naprawdę nic zrobić.

Przeszył go ból, gdy mężczyzna uniósł go i wszedł w niego. Teraz, bez tak dużej ilości żelu było jeszcze gorzej. Pchnięcia powodowały bolesne tarcie, które niemal wyrwało z jego gardła krzyk. Zaczął głośniej oddychać, starając się jak tylko mógł, by nie dać im tej satysfakcji i nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków.

Jego twarz była zasypywana pocałunkami, od których próbował uciekać, ale z drugiej strony jego plecy były drapane i gryzione przez drugiego mężczyznę. Był w pułapce.

– Masz ochotę się przyłączyć? – zapytał pierwszy mężczyzna między pchnięciami.

– Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, przesuwając ręce.

Teraz jego ciało opierało się wyłącznie o pierwszego mężczyznę.

Usłyszał dźwięk wieczka otwieranej butelki. Przeszły go ciarki.

Nie zamierzał chyba? Nie, nie rady tego zrobić. To fizycznie niemożliwe przy jego budowie.

Ręce wróciły na jego ciało – został oparty o klatkę piersiową drugiego mężczyzny.

Poczuł palce, które zaczęły go rozciągać i nagle coś ciepłego i lepkiego zaczęło się w niego wsuwać.

Wydał z siebie krzyk, który został stłumiony przez knebel.

– Nareszcie – usłyszał za sobą.

– Cóż za piękny głos – dodał pierwszy mężczyzna. – Chcę usłyszeć więcej.

Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało jest rozrywane na pół. Próbował bezskutecznie opanować drżenie, ale niemal każdy jego nerw krzyczał z bólu.

Brakowało mu powietrza, które zostało siłą wydarte z jego płuc. Starał się złapać upragniony oddech, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł w niego do końca, wydobywając z jego gardła kolejny krzyk.

– Ach, jest tak ciasny – usłyszał, jakby z oddali.

Znowu ktoś całował jego twarz, ale nie miał siły, żeby przed nimi uciekać – próbował teraz skupić całą swoją uwagę na oddychaniu.

Kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Już dobrze – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, całując go w ramię. – Zaraz się przyzwyczaisz.

Poczuł rękę, która przeniosła się z jego biodra w miejsce, gdzie miał serce.

– Jego serce bije tak szybko – usłyszał przed sobą. – Jest w tobie tyle życia – dodał pierwszy mężczyzna, niemal z czcią. – Potrzebuję więcej.

Przeszyła go fala bólu, gdy mężczyźni zaczęli się poruszać. Każde pchnięci wyrywało z jego gardła krzyk.

Gorąco.

Ból.

Niech ten ból się skończy.

Nie dbał już o to, co się z nim stanie. Chciał, żeby to się już po prostu skończyło.

Całe jego ciało stało w ogniu.

Dlaczego on?

Następną rzeczą, która do niego dotarła był dotyk na jego włosach. Knebel z jego ust zniknął. Oddychał, łapczywie nabierając duże hausty powietrza.

Dalej kręciło mu się w głowie.

Próbował skupić się na tym, co słyszy i czuje, ale jego zmysły były przytłumione przez ból.

Ktoś uniósł jego podbródek i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. Przez jego zamglony umysł przedarł się słodki zapach.

Nie miał siły protestować.

…

Znowu był okryty kocem.

Ktoś obejmował go jedną ręką w pasie.

Teraz wyraźniej czuł słodki zapach i słyszał oddech drugiej osoby.

– Obudziłeś się już? – zapytał pierwszy mężczyzna.

Siedział na jego kolanach opierając się o niego bokiem. Obaj byli dalej nadzy. Nie czuł niczego lepkiego między nogami, musieli go znowu umyć.

Skrzywił się. Ból dalej promieniował z dolnych części jego ciała. Czuł też pieczenie, rozchodzące się od wszystkich zadrapań i ugryzień.

– Jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą, która mi się do tej pory przydarzyła – kontynuował mężczyzna, znowu go całując.  

– Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie – powiedział cicho. Jego głos był zachrypnięty od krzyku.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tylko.

– Wciąż ma siłę walczyć, niesamowite – usłyszał głos drugiego mężczyzny, gdzieś z dalszej części pokoju.

– Prawda? Wiedziałem, że zostanie moim ulubieńcem – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. – Szkoda, że nie będę mógł go zatrzymać na dłużej – dodał, głaszcząc jego włosy.

– Niestety. Zawsze możesz go znowu złapać – powiedział drugi mężczyzna.

– Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak i ja, co zrobiłby z nami pracodawca, jeśli by zniknął – odpowiedział pierwszy mężczyzna z westchnięciem.

Ich pracodawca potrzebował go żywego? Po co? Jeśli chcieli od niego jakichś informacji, mogli się do niego zgłosić bezpośrednio.

– Taaa. Musimy więc dobrze wykorzystać tą okazję – powiedział drugi mężczyzna śmiejąc się.

– Stanowczo. Myślę, że powinniśmy jednak najpierw zadbać o naszego gościa – odparł pierwszy mężczyzna. Poruszył się, zabierając dłoń z jego włosów. Sięgał po coś?

– Powinieneś czegoś się napić – dodał po chwili pierwszy mężczyzna, przystawiając mu do ust jakiś pojemnik. Butelka? Zacisnął usta. – To tylko woda, musisz coś wypić, bo inaczej możesz się odwodnić.

Czy on naprawdę myślał, że podziała na niego ta udawana troska? Mógł mówić, co chciał, nie zmieniało to faktu, że był psychopatą.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że czuł pragnienie. Jeśli miał mieć jakikolwiek szanse na ucieczkę musiał odzyskać siły.

Niechętnie rozchylił usta. Poczuł chłodny płyn i zaczął brać drobne łyczki, żeby się nie zakrztusić.

– Widzisz, od razu lepiej – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, wyraźnie zadowolony. – Chcesz spróbować? – dodał po chwili.

– Nie. Nie interesuje mnie ta zabawa w czułości. Wolę dobry seks – odparł drugi mężczyzna.

– Nie wiesz, co tracisz. Co byś powiedział na coś do jedzenia Informatorze? – zapytał, zwracając się do niego.

– Jesteś chory – powiedział z pogardą. Spróbował poruszyć kończynami, ale dalej były niemal bezwładne. Marne pocieszenie. Ile czasu mogło upłynąć od kiedy go tu przywieźli? Parę godzin? Dzień? Nie był w stanie określi jaka jest pora dnia, ani ile czasu był nieprzytomny. Był z nimi w tym pomieszczeniu co najmniej cztery godziny, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Na pewno nie był tu krócej.

– Jak zawsze niewyparzony język – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. Znowu przywarł ustami do jego. Tym razem udało mu się po chwili odwrócić głowę. Niech nie myśli, że wszystko będzie szło po jego myśli. Już prawie przestało mu się kręcić w głowie, choć ból nie ustawał.

– Jesteś tak słodki – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna. – No dobrze. Skoro nie chcesz nic jeść to napij się jeszcze.

Zawahał się kiedy znowu przystawiono mu butelkę do ust, ale po namyśle postanowił upić jeszcze parę łyków. Po trzecim łyku poczuł, że płyn zmienił lekko smak.

„O cholera” – pomyślał.

Wypluł wszystko, co miał w ustach, ale wątpił, żeby to w czymś pomogło. Zakaszlał.

– Zorientowałeś się? Jestem pod wrażeniem – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. – Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co ci podałem. Nie masz się czym martwić, to nic szkodliwego, jedynie mała zachęta do tego, żebyś też mógł się dobrze bawić.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie mieli jeszcze dość?

Zaśmiał się.

– Nie macie wystarczająco umiejętności, więc zwracacie się do afrodyzjaków? Żałosne – powiedział kpiąco.

–Podejrzewam, że nawet mając cały czas we wszechświecie nie bylibyśmy w stanie złamać twojego uporu normalnymi sposobami.

– Izaya–kun – dobiegł go znajomy głos.

Shizu–chan?

– Po co mamy cię do czegoś zmuszać skoro sam niedługo będziesz nas błagać, żebyśmy dali ci więcej.

Przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle Izaya–chan, w końcu mamy przed sobą jeszcze dużo czasu na to, żebyś zakosztował, co to prawdziwa rozkosz.

– Izaya–kun – usłyszał znowu głos, który dochodził jakby zza szyby. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Ciemność powoli zaczęła się rozpływać wraz z kolejnymi słowami, które powtarzały jego imię tym spokojnym, niskim głosem. Sceneria zamieniła się w ulice Ikebukuro, po których biegł wolny, ścigany przez Shizu-chan. W mieście panowała wrzawa, a słońce paliło niemiłosiernie.

Nawet na moment nie przeszło im przez głowę, żeby przerwać pogoń pomimo tego, że pot lał się z nich strumieniami. Śmiał się jak zawsze, czując jak jego serce wali jak oszalałe pod wpływem adrenaliny.

Dobiegli do pobliskiego parku, gdzie znajdowała się fontanna. Zatrzymał się i powiedział parę prowokujących rzeczy pod adresem Shizuo. Ten złapał najbliżej stojącą rzecz, którą okazała się być budka telefoniczna, i rzucił w niego z całej siły. Izaya odskoczył, a budka trafiła w fontannę, która została zniszczona. Woda z rozerwanych rur rozprysnęła się po całym placu, ochlapując również jego i Shizu–chan.

Poczuł jak woda przyjemnie chłodzi jego rozgrzane ciało. Blondyn stał dysząc ciężko, patrząc na niego z furią w oczach. Zawołał coś do niego, na co ten znowu zaczął go gonić. Jego śmiech i krzyk Shizu–chan roznosiły się echem po całym placu. W tym momencie nie liczyło się dla nich nic innego. Cały świat zostawał z boku kiedy on i Shizu–chan rozpoczynali kolejną pogoń.

Poruszył się i powoli uchylił powieki. Wpatrywał się w sufit, który był szary i stanowczo nie był sufitem w jego sypialni. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego łóżko było osłonięte parawanem z jednej strony, zaś po drugiej znajdowało się okno, przez które wpadały promienie słońca. Musiało być już późne popołudnie, bo słońce było wysoko na niebie.

Wróciły do niego wspomnienia z poprzedniej… nocy? Dni? Nie wiedział ile czasu był nieprzytomny. Równie dobrze mógł leżeć w śpiączce przez tydzień. Pamiętał za to swoje sny. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. Skąd jednak to inne zakończenie? Wydawało mu się, że jego ręka dalej jest ciepła, a w powietrzu unosi się nikły zapach papierosów.

Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe, żeby Shizu–chan tu przyszedł. I jeszcze na dodatek trzymał go za rękę.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń.

Musiał przestać wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, które nigdy nie staną się prawdą.

Spojrzał na zabandażowane ramię, które było teraz unieruchomione. Spróbował podnieść się do siadu. Był jeszcze słaby po operacji, widocznie nie wszystkie leki przestały do końca działać.

Tępy ból, który czuł w ramieniu przez ostatni tydzień zniknął, przynajmniej na razie, do czasu aż leki przeciwbólowe przestaną działać. Obrócił się i zsunął nogi z łóżka. Powoli wstał, testując, czy będzie w stanie chodzić. Przez chwilę próbował złapać balans, a gdy w końcu mu się udało, podszedł do szafki nocnej i nalał sobie do szklanki trochę wody. Była chłodna i podziałała jak balsam na jego gardło, które było suche jak pieprz.

Odsłonił parawan i rozejrzał się po sali. Tak jak podejrzewał był sam. Z uwagi na niestandardowy proces zabiegu, Shinra nie pozwoliłby, żeby inni pacjenci mogli zobaczyć jego kartę, a raczej jej brak, i zacząć coś podejrzewać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Shinra nie pozwoliłby na żadne potencjalne zagrożenie ze strony innych pacjentów wobec jego osoby.

Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Nikogo na nim nie było, ale z daleka dobiegał go gwar głosów. Udał się w tamtą stronę. Dwa korytarze dalej w końcu kogoś napotkał. Pielęgniarki wbiegały i wybiegały z sali jak poparzone, krzycząc coś do siebie w pośpiechu. Kiedy pobiegły dalej podszedł do jednej z sal i zajrzał do środka. Na łóżkach leżało czterech młodych nastolatków. Nie wyglądali na więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Ciężko oddychali i wyglądali, jakby dopiero co wrócili z jakiejś ogromnej bójki. Wszedł do środka i przyjrzał się każdemu z nich. Prawie każdy miał chustę w kolorach swojego gangu.

Wyglądało na to, że jego mały plan poskutkował lepiej niż przypuszczał. Szkoda, że nie mógł być przy tym, kiedy miasto opanował chaos.

Wziął kartę jednego z nich i przejrzał ją szybko. Złamanie, rozległe stłuczenia, uraz głowy. Zatrzymał wzrok na ostatnim wpisie.

_Wykryto nieznaną substancję w organizmie, podejrzenie – narkotyki._

_Skutki – wzmożona agresja, halucynacje, brak kontroli nad odruchami._

Interesujące.

Podszedł do łóżka każdego z pacjentów. W każdej karcie ostatni podpunkt brzmiał tak samo.

Zmarszczył brwi. Sprawdzał ostatnio wszystkie strony i swoje kontakty w gangach. Nie widział niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że te dzieciaki zaczęły coś brać.

Nie słyszał również o żadnym dealerze, który rozprowadzałby narkotyki wśród członków gangów. Czyżby w trakcie tego tygodnia, gdy był nie obecny, pojawił się ktoś nowy, kto chciał wypróbować działanie swojego towaru?

To było… niepokojące.

Słysząc kroki odwiesił szybko kartę, w samą porę, bo do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka, która omal nie podskoczyła na jego widok.

– Co pan tu robi? – zapytała, natychmiast do niego podchodząc.

– Przepraszam, szukałem toalety i trochę się po drodze zgubiłem.

– Odprowadzę pana z powrotem, który pokój?

– Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Numer czterysta cztery – odpowiedział, posyłając jej miły uśmiech numer piętnaście.

– To oddział pooperacyjny. Na miłość boską, dopiero co miał pan wczoraj operację, a już się pan szwenda po korytarzach. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby sobie pan coś zrobił. Mam dzisiaj wystarczająco roboty – powiedziała pielęgniarka niemal na jednym wydechu. Strofowała go, aż do momentu, gdy weszli do jego pokoju. Izaya jedynie potulnie jej przytakiwał ciągle się uśmiechając.

– I niech pan się więcej sam nigdzie nie rusza. Jeśli będzie pan potrzebował jakiejś pomocy proszę nacisnąć guzik przy łóżku, ktoś od razu do pana przyjdzie. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybko wyszła zostawiając Izayę samego.

Wziął z szafki nocnej komórkę i z powrotem się położył. O dziwo, czuł się zmęczony.

Zaśmiał się sam do siebie. Naprawdę porządnie mu się oberwało skoro zmęczył go tak krótki spacer.

Wysłał szybko wiadomość do Shinry, a następnie wszedł na Internet. Wyglądało na to, że był nieprzytomny zaledwie parę godzin – dobry znak. Był wdzięczny, że w końcu ma swój telefon, w którym bez problemów mógł sprawdzić wszystkie wiadomości.

Na stronie Dollarsów pisano o licznych bójkach, które miały miejsce tego dnia.

Biedny Mikado–kun, próbował zebrać członków Dollarsów i pomóc najbardziej potrzebującym, ale wyglądało na to, że większość ludzi zbyt się bała. Typowe.

Wszyscy pisali o dziwnym zachowaniu członków gangów. Niektórzy nie rozpoznawali swoich kolegów, inni wydawali się tak nabuzowani, że w pojedynkę z łatwością byli w stanie pobić nawet dziesięć osób. Objawy były bardzo podobne w wielu przypadkach.

Ktoś wyraźnie skoordynował swoją małą próbę z jego atakiem.

– Nieładnie tak wykorzystywać czyjeś plany – powiedział do siebie.

Będzie musiał znaleźć źródło pierwszych ataków.

Po godzinie jego poszukiwania ujawniły więcej, niż się spodziewał. Pojedyncze przypadki dziwnych ataków szału pojawiały się na przestrzeni ostatnich czterech dni. Przypisywano je głównie stresowi, nadmiernemu przemęczeniu i problemom w pracy, ale można było dostrzec pewne podobieństwa do przypadków z dzisiaj. Gdyby nie był tak zajęty innymi sprawami, pewnie bardziej by się tym sprawom przyjrzał i skojarzył fakty wcześniej.

Czy sprawa jego porwania i nowego narkotyku mogły być powiązane?

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdradzę tylko, że w tym rozdziale dzieje się dużo ciekawych rzeczy:D  
> Z tego, co widzę to chyba już doszliśmy też do tego momentu, w którym w każdym rozdziale będzie pojawiała się dodatkowa informacja wyjaśniająca pewne wątki i nie mogę się doczekać, żeby wam wszystko pokazać:D
> 
> Przy okazji chyba rozwaliłam sobie bark na tydzień przed wyjazdem xD W tamtym roku, w okolicach tej samej daty i przed wyjazdem w to samo miejsce też sobie zrobiłam krzywdę - fatum xD

W niedzielę Shizuo dostał wiadomość od Celty. Wyglądało na to, że Shinra z samego rana zerwał się na równe nogi i pojechał do szpitala zobaczyć się z Izayą, nie miał więc czasu na przebadanie tabletek, które przyniósł mu Shizuo.

W tej sytuacji nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak cierpliwie czekać, aż podziemny doktor nie skończy wszystkich swoich spraw, choć nie było mu to w smak. Cała niedziela i poniedziałek dłużyły mu się w nieskończoność. Dopiero we wtorek po południu w końcu dostał sms–a od Celty, w którym napisała żeby do nich przyszedł.

Po pracy pożegnał się z Tomem i, niemal biegnąc, udał się bezpośrednio do mieszkania Shinry.

_„Shizuo, dobrze cię znowu widzieć.”_

– Hej, Celty.

Przeszli do salonu, gdzie czekał już na nich Shinra.

– Shizuo dobrze, że już jesteś. To dla ciebie – powiedział Shinra, wyciągając w kierunku Shizuo listek z tabletkami. Brakowało jednej z nich. – Zbadałem ten lek najszybciej jak się dało. Musiałem najpierw zająć się naszym rozkapryszonym Informatorem. Naprawdę, nie potrafił wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu nawet jeden dzień – poskarżył się Shinra, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Wyglądało na to, że Izaya czuje się na tyle dobrze, że wrócił do bycia irytującym, to był dobry znak.

Shizuo usiadł naprzeciwko podziemnego doktora, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

– Wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał.

– Udało mi się wykonać podstawową analizę. Jeśli miałbym sprecyzować, powiedziałbym, że to coś w rodzaju stymulantu. Z tego, co mi opowiadała Celty znalazłeś go w samochodzie porywaczy, tak?

– Tak – odpowiedział Shizuo.

Shinra zamyślił się.

– Mam nadzieję, że się mylę, ale podejrzewam, że mogli tego używać jako afrodyzjaku, żeby pobudzić swoje ofiary – powiedział Shinra, przyciszonym głosem.

Shizuo momentalnie zesztywniał. Spojrzał na podziemnego doktora, który kiwnął mu głową, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

Prawdopodobnie faszerowali tymi tabletkami Izayę.

Zacisnął pięści.

– Wiesz od kogo mogli to kupić? – zadał pytanie, biorąc głęboki wdech.

–Hmm… obawiam się, że jest mnóstwo dealerów, którzy sprzedają tego typu wyroby. Nie mają żadnego oznaczenia, więc nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć, kto je wyprodukował – powiedział Shinra, przepraszająco.

– Kolejny urwany trop – podsumował Shizuo. – Miałem nadzieję, że jednak uda nam się dzięki temu coś znaleźć – dodał, chowając tabletki do kieszeni kamizelki. – Dziękuję, że to dla mnie sprawdziłeś.

– Szkoda, że nie było to bardziej przydatne.

– Przynajmniej będę miał doskonały powód, żeby połamać im za to nogi – powiedział Shizuo, uśmiechając się w sposób, który zmroził krew w żyłach podziemnego doktora.

_„Shizuo! Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz pakował się w żadne kłopoty!”_ – napisała Celty, siadając koło Shinry i pokazując telefon Shizuo.

– Tak, wiem – westchnął. – Najpierw i tak musiałbym ich znaleźć.

– Masz jakieś inne poszlaki? – zapytał Shinra.

Celty szybko napisała coś na telefonie i pokazała podziemnemu lekarzowi.

– Ach, masz perfumy. Byłeś zapytać się o nie w sklepie? – Zwrócił się do niego Kishitani.

– Nie chcieli mi dać adresu tego gościa – zaczął – ale może uda się coś ugrać. Zobaczymy, co powie właścicielka sklepu.

Shinra zagwizdał.

– Brzmisz prawie jak jakiś detektyw – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Zbierasz poszlaki, bierzesz udział w pościgach samochodowych i gonisz złoczyńców. Brakuje ci jeszcze tylko pięknej kobiety u boku, która na końcu historii zostałaby twoją żoną. Przy okazji, jak wizyta u Izayi? – zapytał Shinra niewinnie, z uśmiechem obserwując przyjaciela.

Shizuo poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

– Dobrze – wymamrotał.

– Izaya nic nie wspominał o twojej wizycie, czyżbyś obserwował go we śnie? – dodał podziemny doktor, podpierając twarz na dłoniach i uśmiechając się znacząco. – Ałć! – jęknął, gdy Celty zdzieliła go po głowie. Coś mu szybko napisała, po czym zwróciła się do Shizuo.

_„Przepraszam, Shinra ma bardzo kiepskie poczucie humoru.”_

– Nic się nie stało – Shizuo zawahał się. – W sumie to ma nawet rację – dokończył już ciszej.

_„Naprawdę?!”_ – napisała szybko Celty, cała podekscytowana.

Shinra zaczął się śmiać w głos.

 – Nie tracisz czasu – Shinra skomentował, gdy już się nieco uspokoił.

– O, przy okazji wiesz może, co się działo w sobotę na mieście? – Shizuo szybko powiedział, próbując zmienić temat. – Kiedy byłem w szpitalu przywozili mnóstwo rannych. W okolicy krążyło też więcej patroli niż zazwyczaj.

_„Słyszałam, że doszło do wojny gangów.”_

– Czyli to jednak prawda.

– Na to wygląda – odparł Shinra. – Izaya też wypytywał o to, co się działo. Ponoć ktoś wprowadził na rynek jakiś nowy narkotyk, przez który dzieciaki zaczynają szaleć.

– To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego wśród poszkodowanych większość miała kolorowe chusty – powiedział Shizuo. – Myślisz, że Izaya miał z tym coś wspólnego?

– Z narkotykami na pewno nie, z gangami nie byłbym taki pewny – odparł Shinra, śmiejąc się przy tym nerwowo. – Znasz Izayę, nie potrafiłby żyć bez wprowadzania chaosu.

– Pewnie masz rację.

– A pomyślałby kto, że porwanie i operacja powstrzymają jego plany – Shinra dodał, wzdychając.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się lekko. Porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z Celty i Shinrą, a następnie pożegnał się i wyszedł.

_„Myślisz, że zrobił coś Izayi we śnie?!”_ – napisała Celty, obracając telefon w stronę Shinry i pokazując mu treść wiadomości. Dym, z podekscytowania, układał się wokół niej w małe wiry.

– Chooo Celty, nie podejrzewałem, że masz takie sprośne myśli – powiedział podziemny doktor, ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

_„Ja nie!jhd”_

_„Wcale o niczym takim nie myślałam!”_

_„Przecież Izaya dopiero co przeszedł operację!”_

_„Shizuo nigdy by tego faktu nie wykorzystał!”_

Shinra zaczął się śmiać, łapiąc ją za ręce i przerywając strumień wiadomości.

– Wiem, tylko się z tobą droczyłem – powiedział. – Poza tym, nawet jeśli Shizuo czegoś by próbował, Izaya by go zamordował, bez względu na to, w jakim byłby stanie.

_„Prawda. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się dla nich dobrze skończy”_ – napisała. Dym wydobywający się z jej głowy teraz przybrał kształt obłoczków.

– Hmm… znając tą dwójkę poradzą sobie ze wszystkim, co napotkają. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zapędzą się za daleko…

_„Shinra?”_

– Nic, nic. Po prostu szkoda by było, żeby zniszczyli po drodze całe miasto – dodał, ukrywając niepokój pod uśmiechem.

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo po powrocie do domu wyjął z kieszeni tabletki i, po namyśle, schował je razem z perfumami do szafki. Zastanawiał się czy ich nie wyrzucić, ale nawet jeśli była to tylko bezużyteczna poszlaka, chciał, żeby coś mu przypominało o tym, co zaszło tamtej nocy. O tym wszystkim, co porywacze zrobili Izayi i dlaczego musi ich złapać.

Przez następne dwa dni chodził jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc się doczekać piątku. Kiedy w końcu ten dzień nastał, Tom–san musiał prawie za nim biec, żeby nadążyć za byłym barmanem, który chciał wykonać wszystkie zlecenia w jak najkrótszym czasie.

Im szybciej skończą tym szybciej będzie mógł iść do perfumerii – było główną myślą, która przyświecała mu tego dnia.

Nie był nawet pewny, jaka będzie odpowiedź i czy dostanie dane, których potrzebuje, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć idąc w stronę sklepu. Dzwonek cichutko zadzwonił, gdy wszedł do środka. Podszedł od razu do lady, za którą stała ta sama kasjerka co poprzednio. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział.

– Ach, dzień dobry – odpowiedziała, lekko się rumieniąc. – Szefowa już przyjechała, przedstawiłam jej całą sprawę, ale chciałaby się z panem spotkać osobiście – powiedziała szybko, spoglądając na niego nieśmiało.

– Dziękuję bardzo – odparł.  

Zaczerwieniła się na to jeszcze bardziej. Wydawała się być całkiem urocza, miała też ładny uśmiech. Gdyby zaczął tu częściej przychodzić może nawet mogliby zostać parą i wieść zwyczajne, spokojne życie. Jednak gdy na nią patrzył czegoś jej brakowało. Jej uśmiech nie był wystarczająco ironiczny, a oczy nie miały tak intensywnego spojrzenia, do którego był przyzwyczajony.

– Proszę za mną, zaprowadzę pana. – Wpuściła go za kontuar i poprowadziła w głąb korytarza. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy drewnianych drzwiach, do których zapukała.

– Proszę! – usłyszeli odpowiedź.

– Pani kierownik, przyszedł ten pan z baru – powiedziała kasjerka, zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi do środka.

– Pozwól mu wejść.

Dziewczyna uchyliła szerzej drzwi i odsunęła się, robiąc mu przejście. Kiwnął jej głową w geście podziękowania. Gdy wszedł do środka ujrzał przed sobą starszą kobietę, która przyglądała mu się uważnie zza biurka.

– Niech pan usiądzie – powiedziała, wskazując krzesło stojące naprzeciw niej. Czując się nieswojo pod tak bacznym spojrzeniem, nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł we wskazanym miejscu.

– Nasza kasjerka ma śliczną buzię, ale jest jeszcze młoda i naiwna – zaczęła starsza pani. – Nie potrafi jeszcze rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś ją czaruje, a kiedy okłamuje. Chociaż te dwie sytuacje nie różnią się od siebie tak bardzo, jak niektórzy myślą.

Shizuo przełknął. Czuł, że tym razem mógł się wpakować w kłopoty.

– Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy rozważyła pani moją prośbę? – powiedział spokojnie.

– Shizuo Heiwajima, bo tak brzmi twoje imię. Człowiek, którego wszyscy się boją, i który jest celem wszystkich gangów – zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Jeśli myślisz, że możesz przyjść i podawać się za kogoś innego to bardzo się pomyliłeś. – Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu ruchem ręki. – Co chwile w telewizji są reportaże, które pokazują cię w trakcie walki, oczywiście, że wiem kim jesteś. Jakbym mogła nie wiedzieć? Zna cię całe miasto – to mówiąc przewróciła oczami.

– Teraz skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy i oboje doskonale wiemy, że to, co powiedziałeś naszej kasjerce jest wierutnym kłamstwem, możemy przejść do rzeczy – kontynuowała. – Czego, tak zwana „Bestia Ikebukuro”, poszukuje w moim sklepie?

Zapadła cisza. Zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Kobieta siedząca przed nim, miała surowy wyraz twarzy, który przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Takie osoby nie znosiły kłamstwa.

– Umm… potrzebuję danych o waszym klienci-

– Wiem, wiem – przerwała, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Pytam się, dlaczego ich potrzebujesz?

– Mój… – zawahał się – przyjaciel – powiedział w końcu – został porwany. – Właścicielka uniosła brew. Speszony, kontynuował.

– W samochodzie, którym go przewożono znalazłem te perfumy.

– I podejrzewasz, że doprowadzą cię do porywaczy? – dokończyła za niego.

Przytaknął. Ponownie zapadła niekomfortowa cisza, która sprawiała, że Shizuo czuł się znowu jak mały chłopiec, który narozrabiał i czekał na karę.

– Odnaleźli twojego przyjaciela? – zapytała nagle właścicielka.

– Tak – odpowiedział krótko.

– Dobrze… Torturowali go?

– Tak.

– Zgwałcili?

Shizuo drgnął. Spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową, potwierdzając jej słowa.

– Dam ci te dane – powiedziała, po chwili – ale musisz mi jedno obiecać.

Z powrotem podniósł na nią wzrok, ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Nie będziesz szukał zemsty – zaczęła. – Kiedy już ich znajdziesz oddasz ich w ręce policji.

– To zamierzałem zrobić – powiedział szczerze. To właśnie zamierzał zrobić, zaraz po tym, jakby wymierzył im własną sprawiedliwość. Parę połamanych kości nie zrobiłoby im w więzieniu różnicy.

– Nie wątpię, ale powinni być dalej w jednym kawałku – dodała z surową miną. – Szkoda by było, żeby taki młody, przystojny mężczyzna trafił do więzienia z tak głupiego powodu.

Shizuo zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

– To nie jest głupi powód – powiedział ostro.

– Zemsta zawsze jest głupim powodem, nieważne, jakiej rzeczy by dotyczyła – skarciła go właścicielka. – Nie przywróci zdrowia twojemu przyjacielowi, ani nie sprawi, że będziesz czuł się lepiej. Za to zniżysz się do ich poziomu. Obiecasz mi to? – ponowiła swoje pytanie.

Czemu wszyscy ostatnio kazali mu obiecywać, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego? Nie chodził przecież po mieście i nie zabijał każdej napotkanej osoby. Wszyscy poszkodowani prędzej czy później z tego wyjdą.  

Nie był zachwycony tym rozwojem sytuacji. Nienawidził przemocy, ale tym porywaczom należała się kara. Przez dłużą chwilę rozważał za i przeciw, i w końcu westchnął, rozczochrując jedną ręką włosy.

– Tak, obiecuję – powiedział w końcu. Potrzebował tych danych. Jeśli oznaczało to, że będzie musiał powstrzymać się przed wymierzeniem własnej sprawiedliwości było warto. Nie powinien tracić z oczu najważniejszego celu, a było nim złapanie porywaczy.

– Doskonale. Tutaj masz wszystkie potrzebne ci dane. – Podała mu zgiętą na pół kartkę. – Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się go złapać. Ktoś, kto ma tak fatalny gust i tak nie powinien chodzić wolno.

Shizuo spojrzał na właścicielkę zaskoczony, na co ona uśmiechnęła się do niego zawadiacko.

– A teraz uciekaj mi stąd. I, w razie czego, nigdy cię tutaj nie było, rozumiemy się?

Heiwajima pośpiesznie przytaknął. Podziękował i pożegnał się. Wychodząc ze sklepu jeszcze raz podziękował kasjerce, która powiedziała, że jeżeli będzie miał kiedyś ochotę kupić perfumy, pomoże mu jakieś dobrać.

Odetchnął, kiedy był znów na zewnątrz, otoczony gwarem ludzi. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie też na szeroki uśmiech.

Nareszcie jakiś postęp.

Udał się do pobliskiego parku i usiadł na jednej z ławek, która znajdowała się nieco na uboczu.

Rozłożył kartkę, którą dostał od właścicielki perfumerii. Znajdowało się na niej imię: Kobayashi Hirohito oraz obecny adres zamieszkania.

Kobayashi Hirohito. Miał przeczucie, że zapamięta to imię do końca życia. Zerknął na adres. Mieszkanie znajdowało się w mniej bezpiecznej części Ikebukuro, co niespecjalnie go zdziwiło. Była dopiero osiemnasta, nienajgorsza godzina, żeby spróbować się tam przejść.

*Klik, klik*

Spojrzał na nóż, który trzymał w ręce. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, może będzie w stanie wszystko dzisiaj zakończyć, i co wtedy? Pójdzie do Izayi i opowie o swoim heroicznym wyczynie?

Zaśmiał się głucho. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po prostu wszystko się skończy. Porywacze zostaną złapani i nie będzie miał już nic do roboty. Nie spodziewał się żadnych podziękowań, nie chciał ich. Poza tym Izaya nie byłby wdzięczny za jakąkolwiek pomoc z jego strony, tym bardziej w tej sprawie. Zawsze mógł pójść do Izayi… nie, wszystkie jego wizyty źle się kończyły.

Schował nóż do kieszeni i rozczochrał włosy ręką.

Ciężko mu się było do tego przyznać, ale chyba tęsknił za Informatorem. Bez niego było tak… spokojnie, wliczając w to nawet pościgi i walki na mieście.

Westchnął i wstał. Bez sensu było marnować czas na takie przemyślenia. Będzie miał na to jeszcze sporo czasu, po tym jak dorwie tych drani.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dzielnica, w której znajdowało się mieszkanie, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale, o dziwo, budynek, w którym mieszkał Kobayashi Hirohito, był całkiem nowoczesny. Widać było, że był niedawno odnawiany. Wszedł przez rozsuwane drzwi do holu i szybko udał się w stronę schodów. Gdy dotarł pod właściwy numer wziął głębszy oddech, żeby uspokoić narastającą w nim złość i zapukał. Czekał przez chwilę, ale po drugiej stronie drzwi panowała cisza. Zapukał jeszcze raz, nieco głośniej.

Obrócił się słysząc szczęk zamka dobywający się z sąsiednich drzwi. Z mieszkania obok wyszedł młody chłopak ze słuchawkami na uszach. Shizuo podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu, żeby chłopak zwrócił na niego uwagę. Ten trochę się przestraszył na widok wysokiego blondyna i szybko zdjął słuchawki.

– Chciałem zapytać, czy wiesz może czy Kobayashi Hirohito jest w domu? – zapytał.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

– Stary, jest piątek wieczorem. Większość osób o tej porze jest na imprezach albo właśnie na nie idzie.

– A nie wiesz czy był może w domu przez ostatnie parę dni? – spróbował z innej strony.

Chłopak się zastanowił.

– Nie wiem. Ten facet często wyjeżdża, a jak już jest w domu to jest tak cicho, że równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być. Najłatwiej byłoby po prostu zapukać – dodał chłopak, jakby Shizuo nie był na tyle inteligentny, żeby wpaść na tak oczywistą rzecz. Nie czekając nawet na jego reakcję, chłopak wyminął go i założył z powrotem słuchawki na uszy, pogwizdując do rytmu.

Shizuo policzył w myślach do pięciu, żeby się uspokoić i czymś nie rzucić w tego dzieciaka.

Stał teraz pomiędzy dwoma wyborami. Pierwszy, wywarzyć drzwi, wejść do mieszkania, przeszukać je i potencjalnie odstraszyć tym porywacza. I drugi, przyjść tu jutro i spróbować jeszcze raz. Mógłby wtedy zadzwonić po Kadotę i jego gang. Gdyby udało im się wejść do mieszkania i nie zostawić po tym żadnych śladów, Kobayashi mógłby się nigdy nie zorientować, że ktokolwiek tam był i mogliby go nakryć, kiedy już wróci. Wybór był jednoznaczny

Westchnął zirytowany. Był już tak blisko celu, ale nie mógł nic teraz zrobić. Jego cierpliwość przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie stanowczo została wystawiona na próbę.

Niezadowolony wrócił do domu. Po drodze dał znać Kadocie o całej sprawie. Jego przyjaciel ze śmiechem stwierdził, że skoro już wpakowali się w tą sprawę, to dotrwają do końca razem i pomogą mu. Kadota, który był jak zawsze głosem rozsądku wyznaczył godzinę spotkania i plan działania.

Z samego rana Yumasaki udał się pod budynek Kobayashiego. Po godzinie zdał im relacje, z tego, co widział. Wyglądało na to, że ich cel od paru dni nie odbierał poczty, bo jego skrzynka była pełna ulotek. Blok ani ulica nie były monitorowane, więc nie musieli martwić się, że będą dowody ich przyjścia na nagraniach. Karisawa za ten czas przeczesywała Internet w poszukiwaniu jakichś zdjęć porywacza, ale nie znalazła żadnych kont na portalach społecznościowych, ani niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na jego istnienie.

– Zupełnie jakby nie istniał. Kto w tych czasach nie ma chociaż jednego konta na Internecie? – powiedziała.

Po południu wartę przejął Togusa. Podjechał pożyczonym autem pod blok, w ubraniu do złudzenia przypominającym ciuchy robocze doręczyciela przesyłek. Wziął ze sobą małą paczuszkę i podkładkę, żeby być bardziej wiarygodnym. Wypytał paru sąsiadów o wygląd Kobayashiego pod pretekstem dostarczenia mu przesyłki. Prosił o opisanie go, żeby przypadkiem się nie rozminęli jak będzie wychodził z budynku, bo po co ma tu przyjeżdżać drugi raz skoro mógłby zostawić paczkę od razu. Szybko okazało się, że ludzie rzadko widują swojego sąsiada, który jeśli już się pojawiał miał zawsze założoną czapkę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

– To bardzo miły człowiek – powiedziała mu jedna starsza pani. – Zawsze pomagał mi donieść zakupy ze sklepu, ale rzadko cokolwiek o sobie mówił. Był bardzo nieśmiały.

– Wiemy tylko, że ma około sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, krótkie włosy, jest szczupły i małomówny – powiedział Togusa przez telefon.

– Czyli tyle, co nic – odparł Shizuo. – Przynajmniej wiemy, żeby uważać na wszystkich wysokich mężczyzn – dodał sarkastycznie.

Po osiemnastej przyjechali wszyscy pod blok wozem Togusy. Nadal było w nim widać gdzieniegdzie ślady po kulach, ale przynajmniej tylni zderzak był już naprawiony.

Wchodzili do budynku w dziesięciominutowych odstępach czasu. Togusa znowu został w furgonetce na wypadek, gdyby ktoś odpowiadający opisowi Kobayashiego wszedł do budynku.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku, udali się na właściwe piętro. On, Kadota i Yumasaki ukryli się na końcu korytarza, Karisawa zaś podeszła do drzwi i zapukała.

– Dzień dobry! – powiedziała. – Jestem nową sąsiadką, przyszłam się przywitać!

Po krótkiej chwili dała im znać, żeby podeszli.

– Nie słychać żadnych odgłosów – wyszeptała konspiracyjnie. – Pewnie ulotnił się zaraz po tej całej akcji z Izayą.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wyboru – powiedział Kadota. – Yumasaki, otworzysz drzwi?

– Już się robi – odparł śpiewnie Walker, wyciągając z kieszeni sprzęt. – Jeden, dwa i gotowe – dodał po chwili, naciskając klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

– Świetnie. Zostań z Karisawą na straży, my pójdziemy zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

– Nie martw się Dotachin, mamy przygotowany świetny plan, w razie, gdyby ktoś chciał nas zaczepić. – W jej oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk.

Shizuo nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co wymyśliła. Weszli z Kadotą do mieszkania i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Rękawiczki założyli już w samochodzie, żeby nie tracić na to czasu teraz.

Rozejrzeli się po małym przedpokoju, który był prawie pusty i przeszli dalej. Za pierwszymi drzwiami znajdowała się łazienka. Przeszli więc do drugich drzwi, które doprowadziły ich do salonu. Pomieszczenie było średniej wielkości, stała tam tylko kanapa i telewizor. Na obu końcach pokoju znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi prowadzące do kolejnych pomieszczeń.

Kadota dał mu znać, że sprawdzi drzwi po lewej. Shizuo kiwnął mu głową i podszedł do drzwi znajdujących się po prawej stronie.

Uchylił je i zajrzał do środka. Pokój, tak jak i pozostała część mieszkania, był pusty. Była to sypialnia z pojedynczym łóżkiem i paroma szafkami. Znajdowało się tu stanowczo dużo więcej rzeczy niż w poprzednich pomieszczeniach.

– Shizuo, jak u ciebie? – usłyszał głos Kadoty.

– Nie ma go – odpowiedział, wracając do poprzedniego pomieszczenia.

– U mnie to samo. Wygląda na to, że faktycznie nie było go tu od paru dni – powiedział Kadota.

– Przynajmniej możemy wszystko na spokojnie sprawdzić, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś zaraz przyjdzie – odparł.

– Ok, sprawdzę łazienkę i kuchnię, tobie zostawiam salon i sypialnię. Czy wiemy chociaż czego szukać? – zapytał Kadota.

– Wszystkiego, co może naprowadzić nas na jego ślad – Shizuo odpowiedział, posyłając mu uśmiech.

– Tak myślałem – odparł Kadota, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Mogło być gorzej, przynajmniej nie trafiliśmy jeszcze na żadne zwłoki.

To mówiąc Kyouhei wyszedł do kuchni.

Shizuo rozejrzał się po salonie. Postanowił zacząć od kanapy. Nauczony przykładem samochodu, dokładnie sprawdził, czy nie znajdują się w niej jakieś ukryte skrytki, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł. Kanapa była pusta, nie było w niej nawet pościeli. Następnie przeszedł do telewizora. Dokładnie go obejrzał, a potem sprawdził zawartość szafki, na której stał. Parę książek o fotografii i żeglarstwie, jakieś kryminały. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągał po kolei każdą z książek i sprawdzał czy czegoś w nich nie ma. Wszystko jednak wydawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze po reszcie półek rozmieszczonych w pokoju, ale również nie znalazł nic, co by odbiegało od normy. Jedyne, co mu nie pasowało to to, że było tu wręcz pedantycznie czysto. Nigdzie nie leżały luźne kartki, czy inne rzeczy. Wszystko na półkach było ustawione z precyzją, niemal od linijki.

– Jakiś postęp? – zapytał Kadota, wychodząc z kuchni.

– Nic, a jak u ciebie?

– Poza tym, że gość jest pedantem – powiedział, rozglądając się po salonie. – To nie. Nic, co by zwróciło moją uwagę. W lodówce zostało parę rzeczy, reszta sprzętów też jest podłączona. Wygląda na to, że nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał gdzieś wyjechać.

– Myślisz, że ktoś go dopadł przed nami? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Czyżby Shiki działał tak szybko?

– Ciężko powiedzieć. Równie dobrze mógł poczuć się zagrożony i uciec. – Shizuo skrzywił się niezadowolony. Wolałby już, żeby złapał go Shiki, niż żeby udało mu się wyjść z tego bezkarnie. Bez niego nie mieli szans na znalezienie drugiego porywacza.

– Idę przeszukać łazienkę. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda nam się cokolwiek znaleźć.

– Oby – Shizuo mruknął do siebie.

Przeszedł do sypialni, która, tak jak spostrzegł wcześniej, diametralnie różniła się od pozostałych pomieszczeń. Przede wszystkim było tu mnóstwo rzeczy, które walałby się po całej podłodze i innych sprzętach. Było tam praktycznie wszystko, zaczynając od ciuchów, a kończąc na książkach. Stawiał ostrożnie kroki między wszystkim, co leżało na podłodze, uważając, żeby niczego nie zniszczyć. W końcu kucnął i podniósł parę kartek – wyglądały jakby zostały wyrwane z książki. Na marginesach ktoś nabazgrał długopisem jakieś dopiski o miłości i wiecznym oddaniu. To było dziwne.

Następnie podszedł do łóżka i przeszukał je, ale poza kolejną książką schowaną pod poduszką nic tam nie było. W następnej kolejności zaczął sprawdzać szuflady w szafce nocnej. W pierwszej szufladzie znalazł notatnik, który był pusty, i parę długopisów. W drugiej trafił na aparat. Wziął go ostrożnie do ręki. Był to aparat starej daty, do którego wkładało się film, który trzeba było potem wywołać. Oprócz niego, w szufladzie było jeszcze parę klisz i zdjęć przyrody. Z wahaniem odłożył urządzenie z powrotem na miejsce. Mogły być tam jakieś wskazówki, ale jeśli coś zabiorą, porywacz od razu się zorientuje, że ktoś tu był. Zostawi to na razie do przemyślenia. W ostatniej szufladzie były tylko jakieś słodycze.

Ostatnim miejscem do sprawdzenia została szafa. Podszedł do niej ostrożnie, omijając wszystkie rzeczy leżące na podłodze. Mebel po brzegi wypełniony był ciuchami. Były tam płaszcze, kurtki, nawet sukienki. Wydawało mu się, że na tylnej ściance szafy coś się znajduje, więc zdjął cześć ciuchów i przełożył je na łóżko, a pozostałą część rozsunął na boki i zamarł.

Przez chwilę patrzył oniemiały, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze widzi, czy jednak jego mózg zesłał mu jakieś halucynacje.

Zdjął resztę wieszaków z ciuchami, żeby móc wyraźniej zobaczyć to, co znalazł.

Jednak się nie mylił. Przykucnął, żeby się przyjrzeć temu, czego nie mógł nazwać inaczej jak jakiegoś rodzaju ołtarzem. Do korkowej tablicy było przymocowanych kilkanaście zdjęć, każde przedstawiające inną osobę. Wszystkie osoby były nagie, miały związane ręce i przepaskę na oczach. Większość była pokryta zadrapaniami, siniakami i innymi ranami. Przebiegł go zimny dreszcz. Nad każdym zdjęciem było coś doczepione, gdy się temu przyjrzał, okazało się, że był to pukiel włosów. Przyjrzał się jednemu z nich i porównał go do zdjęcia zamieszczonego poniżej, kolor włosów się zgadzał. Coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Na zdjęciach były kobiety i mężczyźni w różnym wieku, ale przeważnie dość młodzi. Wszystkie były wykonane w różnych miejscach, co dało się stwierdzić tylko po kolorze ścian i ramach łóżek. Każde zdjęcie miało w dolnym rogu napisaną datę. To na samej górze było datowane pięć lat wstecz. Krew w nim zawrzała.

Ten… potwór porywał i torturował ludzi przez PIĘĆ lat?! Dlaczego policja do tej pory go nie szukała?

Przyglądał się kolejnym zdjęciom.

Nie każdy dysponował środkami, które pomogłyby w odnalezieniu tego potwora, ale czy nikt tego nie zgłosił? Jeśli zgłoszono by wszystkie sprawy w końcu ktoś by je ze sobą powiązał. O ile ofiarom ze zdjęć udało się ujść z życiem tak jak Izayi…

„I o ile policji by zależało” – pomyślał gorzko.

Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, co przeżyły te osoby. Na zdjęciach pojawiały się coraz świeższe daty sprzed roku i paru miesięcy. Im bliższa data, tym bardziej ogarniał go chłód. W końcu doszedł do ostatniego zdjęcia i dosłownie usłyszał, jak jego samokontrola pęka i rozsypuje się na milion kawałeczków, pozostawiając tylko spokój, który był zapowiedzią zbliżającego się sztormu. Ostatnie zdjęcie zostało wykonane ponad dwa tygodnie temu i znajdował się na nim nie kto inny jak Izaya.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Otworzył je ponownie. Nad zdjęciem przypięty był czarny kosmyk włosów, związany czerwoną wstążeczką. Odpiął zdjęcie i przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

Na zdjęciu Izaya leżał na łóżku nagi, cały pogryziony i podrapany. Na jego twarzy skóra była w paru miejscach zaczerwieniona. Doskonale pamiętał rozciętą wargę i spuchnięty policzek, które zobaczył na twarzy Informatora w tej ciemnej uliczce. Oczy Izayi były przewiązane czarną opaską, a ręce związane i przymocowane za głową do ramy łóżka. Zszokowało go to, jak wszystkie rany odznaczały się na tle bladej skóry. Wyglądało to niemal tak, jakby każde najmniejsze nawet draśnięcie było krwawą raną. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy Izayi. Wyglądała neutralnie, jakby nie było już w nim żadnych emocji.

– Shizuo? – usłyszał głos Kadoty, dochodzący z salonu. – Shizuo? – ponowiło się pytanie, gdy Kadota zajrzał do pokoju.

Shizuo spojrzał na przyjaciela, który zamarł na widok jego miny.

– Coś się stało? Jesteś ranny? – Na twarzy Kadoty malował się niepokój.

– Izaya – wykrztusił z siebie w końcu i pokręcił głową. – Musimy znaleźć tego psychola, dla nich wszystkich – to mówiąc spojrzał na tablicę.

Kadota zrobił parę szybkich kroków i głośno wciągnął powietrze, gdy dotarło do niego, co znajduje się na zdjęciach.

– Przerażające – wyszeptał Kyohei. – Ach. Odwrócił się w stronę Shizuo i spojrzał w stronę zdjęcia, które trzymał. – Czy na ostatnim zdjęciu jest Izaya?

Shizuo przytaknął głową. Dalej czuł jak furia pali go od środka.

– Powinieneś też zabrać to – powiedział po chwili Kadota, podając mu pukiel włosów. – Izaya nigdy by nam nie wybaczył, jeśli zostawilibyśmy to zdjęcie i zgłosili sprawę na policję.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Shizuo spokojnym głosem. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się zachować do tej pory taki spokój. Schował zdjęcie razem z puklem włosów do kieszeni kamizelki.

– Musimy też zabrać aparat – dodał po chwili.

– Aparat?

Shizuo podszedł do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął aparat i wszystkie filmy z szuflady.

– Zastanawiałem się, co z nim zrobić, ale nie mamy wyboru. Nie obchodzi mnie, że Kobayashi zorientuje się, że tu byliśmy. Nawet jeśli będzie uciekał i tak go znajdziemy, a jeśli na którymś z filmów są jeszcze jakieś zdjęcia Izayi, jak sam powiedziałeś, nie powinny trafić w ręce policji – powiedział, niemal na jednym wdechu.

– Shizuo…

– Poza tym, może znajdziemy na zdjęciach coś, co pomoże nam go znaleźć. – Poczuł jak przyjaciel kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Hej, Shizuo – powiedział Kadota, patrząc na niego poważnie. – Spokojnie. Złapiemy go, ale do tego czasu musimy zachować spokój.

Pokiwał głową.

– Mogę? – zapytał Kadota, wskazując na aparat. Heiwajima podał mu go ostrożnie.

– Och, to by wyjaśniało dlaczego w łazience było zrobione coś na kształt ciemni – powiedział. Westchnął. – Nie powinniśmy tego robić, ale muszę przyznać ci rację. Nie możemy tu tego zostawić, chociażby ze względu na to, że oprócz tego nie mamy kompletnie nic.

– Nie znalazłeś niczego w łazience? – zapytał Shizuo, wyjmując wszystkie klisze z szuflady.

– Nic, co by mogło nam pomóc. Było tam tylko schowanych więcej tych tabletek, które zbadał Shinra. Poza tym nic szczególnego. Niestety psychopaci mają to do siebie, że bardzo dbają o to, żeby utrzymać pozory normalności – dodał, po chwili zastanowienia. – Dlatego niemal w całym domu panuje idealny porządek.

– Poza tym pokojem – powiedział cicho Shizuo, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Pewnie tutaj pozwalał się ponieść swoim fantazjom.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Najlepiej będzie jeśli już pójdziemy – odezwał się w końcu Kadota. – Nic tu już raczej nie znajdziemy.

Schowali tablicę z powrotem na dno szafy i odwiesili wszystkie rzeczy. Nie mogli zabrać reszty zdjęć, bo policja musiała mieć jakieś dowody, a poza tym dostali się tu nielegalnie, i gdyby policja się o tym dowiedziała mogliby ich oskarżyć o współudział.

– Policja na pewno dowie się o tych zdjęciach – powiedział Kadota, poklepując Shizuo po plecach. – Jak tylko złapiemy tego drania, będzie mógł odpowiedzieć za wszystko przed sądem.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Heiwajima. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że do tego czasu ich nie zabierze.

– Joł Shizuo, Dotachin. Znaleźliście coś? – zapytała Karisawa wesoło, gdy wyszli przed mieszkanie. – Sądząc po waszych minach nie było wesoło – dodała po chwili, już spokojniej.

Yumasaki stał z tyłu, parę kroków za nią, czerwony jak burak. Shizuo spojrzał na niego unosząc pytająco brew, na co chłopak zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

Były barman zerknął na Kadotę, który był równie zaskoczony, co on.

– Yumasaki, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Kadota. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową patrząc pod nogi.

– Nie przejmujcie się nim. Przechodzili tędy jacyś sąsiedzi, i żeby odwrócić ich uwagę przyszpiliłam go do ściany udając parę. Chyba nie był w stanie znieść odrobiny perwersji.

– Karisawa–san! – powiedział chłopak, łapiąc ją za ramię. – Wystarczy już. Dostałem nauczkę.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i rozczochrała mu włosy.

– Dobrze widzieć, że chociaż oni dobrze się za ten czas bawili – stwierdził Shizuo.

– Taaa, rzadko co biorą na poważnie – odparł Kadota, zakłopotany zachowaniem przyjaciół. – Karisawa, podasz nam torbę? Dobrze by było, żebyśmy nie nieśli tych rzeczy na widoku – dodał, wskazując na aparat i klisze.

– Już się robi! – odpowiedziała, i wyciągnęła z torebki torbę materiałową, na której były dwie postaci. Jedna wyglądała jak lokaj, a druga jak jakiś młody chłopiec. 

Kadota wziął torbę z powątpiewaniem, ale schował do niej aparat. Następnie podsunął ją Shizuo, żeby mógł dorzucić tam klisze.

W odstępach czasowych wrócili do samochodu i ruszyli, zostawiając blok za sobą. Shizuo znowu siedział na tylnym siedzeniu pomiędzy Karisawą i Yumasakim, który chyba był za to bardzo wdzięczny.

– Dotachin, co znaleźliście? – zapytała Karisawa, przechylając się przez pierwsze siedzenia.

– Parę zdjęć i aparat, nic specjalnego.

– Mogę zobaczyć?

Kadota zerknął na Shizuo kątem oka.

– Niech spojrzy, też jest w to w końcu zamieszana – odparł Shizuo, opierając się wygodniej o siedzenie.

*Klik, klik*

– Tak jak myślałem, to wygląda tak dziwnie – powiedział Yumasaki wskazując na nóż, który trzymał były barman. – Żadna broń w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje, nie licząc może znaków drogowych i maszyn z napojami, chociaż ciężko to nazwać konwencjonalną bronią.

– Ale dzięki temu, Izaya jest zawsze blisko niego! – odparła przeszczęśliwa Karisawa, siadając na swoje miejsce, z torbą w ręku.

– Twoje fangirlowanie na temat pairingów yaoi mnie czasami przeraża – odpowiedział Yumasaki ze skwaszoną miną. – Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, co ci się może podobać w dwóch facetach, którzy ze sobą romansują – dodał, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Łooo, jaki stary typ aparatu.

– Tylko go nie otwieraj, w środku może być film – powiedział Kadota, odwracając się w ich stronę.

– Macie też zdjęcia i klisze, świetnie – Karisawa zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia, i aż zagwizdała z zaskoczenia. – Ktoś tu zna się na fotografii. Te zdjęcia są naprawdę dobre. Co o tym myślisz Yumacchi. – Podała zdjęcia Yumasakiemu, który szybko je przejrzał.

– Są dobre, jeszcze nie jest to poziom profesjonalny, ale jest blisko – odparł chłopak, pozując na znawcę.

– Będziemy musieli znaleźć kogoś, kto wywoła nam te zdjęcia z klisz – powiedział Kadota z westchnięciem. – Może na nich znajdować się coś ważnego.

– Zostaw to nam! – powiedzieli niemal równocześnie Yumasaki i Karisawa.

– Znacie się na tym? – zapytał Shizuo zaskoczony.

– Jasne! – odparła Erika. – Jako cosplayerka potrzebuję dobrych zdjęć.

– A że najlepsze efekty nie zawsze można osiągnąć dzięki aparatom cyfrowym – wszedł jej w słowo Walker – zostałem jej prywatnym fotografem.

– Mam w naszym studiu zdjęciowym zrobioną małą ciemnię, gdzie moglibyśmy wywołać te zdjęcia.

– Cho, nie wiedziałem, że podchodzicie do tego tak profesjonalnie – skomentował Togusa.

– Oczywiście, że tak – fuknęła Karisawa. – Cosplay to świetna zabawa, ale zdjęcia to podstawa.

– Złe zdjęcie może zrujnować kostium albo wynieść go na piedestały – dokończył za nią Yumasaki.

– Czyli możecie to dla nas wywołać? – upewnił się Shizuo.

– Jasne – odpowiedział Yumasaki. – Możecie zostawić to w naszych rękach.

Shizuo spojrzał na Kadotę, który od razu zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

– Jest pewna sprawa – zaczął Shizuo. – Nie wiemy dokładnie, co może być na tych zdjęciach.

– Dlatego właśnie mamy je wywołać, prawda? – zapytała Karisawa z uśmiechem.

– Znaleźliśmy w mieszkaniu tablicę ze zdjęciami – przerwał jej Kadota z poważną miną.

– Jakie zdjęcia? – zapytał Togusa, dalej skupiając się na drodze.

– Były na niej, uch, ofiary tego porywacza – powiedział Shizuo, nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa, żeby przekazać to, co zobaczył na zdjęciach.

– Zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni? Były tam rozczłonkowane ciała? – zapytał Yumasaki.

– Nie, nie do końca – odparł zmieszany.

– W takim razie zdjęcia gwałtów? – powiedziała Erika, zaskakując wszystkich. – Porywacze częściej niż inni skłaniają się ku dewiacjom na tle seksualnym. Kontrola nad drugim człowiekiem daje im poczucie władzy i podnosi poczucie własnej wartości. No co? – dodała, widząc spojrzenia innych. – Podstawą każdej historii jest dobrze napisany zły charakter. Muszę mieć dobre rozeznanie w temacie, jeśli bohaterowie mają być wiarygodni.

– Ja po prostu włączę ostatni album Ruri–chan i będę udawał, że niczego nie słyszałem – odezwał się zza kierownicy Togusa.

– Tak – potwierdził w końcu Shizuo – Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie ofiary zostały zgwałcone.

– Przy każdym zdjęciu dołączony był jeszcze pukiel włosów ofiary – dodał Kadota, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

– Łoł, to jest dopiero chore – skomentował Yumasaki. – Aż dziwne, że nikt go jeszcze nie nakrył.

– Zrobiliśmy to jako pierwsi – powiedział Kyouhei z satysfakcją. – Teraz tylko trzeba będzie go znaleźć i oddać w ręce policji.

– Shizuo – powiedziała Karisawa dyskretnie, ciągnąc go lekko za rękaw w swoją stronę. Reszta zaczęła ożywioną dyskusję, na temat tego, jak najlepiej będzie złapać porywacza i przekazać w ręce policji tak, aby nikt ich z tą sprawą nie powiązał. Oczywiście najwięcej pomysłów miał Yumasaki, którego Kadota i Togusa starali się przystopować.

– Było tam też zdjęcie Izayi, prawda? – zapytała.

– Tak – odpowiedział cicho.

– Hmm… myślisz, że na aparacie może być ich więcej? – dodała po namyśle.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale jest taka możliwość – odparł. – Jeśli coś znajdziesz-

– Nie bój nic – przerwała mu. – Jeśli znajdę cokolwiek niestosownego to od razu to zniszczę. Możesz na mnie liczyć – to mówiąc, uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Uch, dziękuję? – odpowiedział niepewnie. Nigdy nie wiedział, co Karisawa tak naprawdę myśli, ale ufał jej.

– Swoją drogą, co zamierzasz zrobić ze zdjęciem? Zatrzymasz je czy zniszczysz? – zapytała nagle, przybliżając się do niego o kolejne parę centymetrów.

– Skąd wiesz, że je zabrałem? – zapytał zaskoczony. Wyprostował się nieco, próbując zwiększyć między nimi dystans.

Karisawa przewróciła oczami.

– Oczywiście, że nie zostawiłbyś zdjęcia Izayana. Po pierwsze – zaczęła wyliczać, odginając kolejno palce. – Izaya by cię zamordował, gdyby zdjęcie trafiło na policję. Po drugie, zamordowałby cię, gdybyś zostawił zdjęcie u tego psychopaty. Po trzecie i najważniejsze – powiedziała patrząc na niego intensywnie – za bardzo ci na Izayi zależy, żebyś zostawił to zdjęcie w rękach porywacza.

Shizuo zaniemówił, co nie zdarzało mu się często. Zastanawiał się czy Karisawa faktycznie interpretuje sytuację, czy jednak wymyśla sobie własną wersję wydarzeń na podstawie swoich fantazji.

– Odkąd tylko wyszedłeś z mieszkania wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – To normalne, że zalała cię krew na myśl o tym, co mogli zrobić Izayi. Och! – niemal wykrzyknęła, na co Shizuo się wzdrygnął. – Czyli jednak miałam rację, co do twoich ostatnich walk na mieście. Dowiedziałeś się, co ci porywacze zrobili Izayi i chciałeś się na nich zemścić, prawda?

– Uch…

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Togusa, wybawiając go od odpowiedzi.

Shizuo wysiadł z samochodu nieopodal swojego mieszkania.

– Damy ci znać, jak tylko skończymy ze zdjęciami – powiedział Yumasaki, uśmiechając się wesoło.

– Dziękuję, że znowu mi pomogliście – Shizuo odparł poważnie.

– Od tego w końcu są przyjaciele – dodał od siebie Kadota, wychylając się przez okno.

Odchodząc, usłyszał za sobą jeszcze głos Karisawy.

– Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny! – krzyknęła, machając mu ręką.

Drzwi do furgonetki zamknęły się i pojechali dalej.

Nieważne ile razy Shizuo by z nimi nie jeździł zawsze zaskakiwało go to, ile wszyscy mają energii.

Wrócił do domu i usiadł na kanapie zapalając papierosa. Nie wypalił nawet połowy zapasów, które ostatnio kupił, ale i tak schodziły szybciej niż zwykle. 

Niemal czuł jak zawartość kieszeni go pali. Przymierzał się dwa razy, nim wyjął zdjęcie i pukiel włosów z kieszeni. Nie mógł jednak się zebrać, żeby znowu na nie spojrzeć, więc pośpiesznie włożył je do szafki, gdzie poprzednio schował perfumy i tabletki.

Wiedzieć o pewnych rzeczach, a widzieć je to dwie różne rzeczy. Już widok zadrapań i siniaków na skórze Izayi wywołał u niego taki napad wściekłości, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie miał. Teraz, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie, które potwierdzało, że ktoś faktycznie dotykał Informatora, torturował go i wykorzystał, miał ochotę znowu wyjść i przetrząsnąć całe miasto w poszukiwaniu tych drani.

Na dodatek pytanie Karisawy, wciąż świeże w jego pamięci, nie dawało mu spokoju. Czy chciał zniszczyć to zdjęcie? Oczywiście, że tak, ale czy mógł sobie na to teraz pozwolić? I przede wszystkim czy był w stanie to zrobić? Wystarczyło je tylko podpalić i byłoby po kłopocie. 

Nie, na razie nie miał siły, aby pozbyć się tych rzeczy. Pomimo tego, że były schowane, sama świadomość, że tam są przypominała mu o tym, dlaczego to wszystko robi.

Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem papierosowym i wydychając, patrzył jak rozpływa się on w powietrzu.

*Klik, klik*

Teraz znowu nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak czekać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karisawa, Shinra i Celty to najwięksi shipperzy Shizayi i chyba nic nie zmieni tego faktu xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszy rozdział trochę wcześniej. Więcej informacji w notce końcowej:D 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Izaya, pomiędzy wizytami pielęgniarek, starał się pozostawać na bieżąco z informacjami dotyczącymi wydarzeń na mieście. Operacja przebiegła pomyślnie, i przy regularnej rehabilitacji, za parę miesięcy ręka powinna być już w dobrej formie. To była świetna nowina. Przez moment naprawdę miał wątpliwości, co do tego, czy uda się ją uratować. Tym razem mu się jednak poszczęściło.

Shinra, po udanej operacji, zjawił się ponownie w pokoju Informatora w niedzielę.

– Mówiłem ci już, że obudziłem się dopiero dzisiaj rano. Jak myślisz ile wysiłku wymaga tak skomplikowana operacja? – oburzył się podziemny doktor. Siedział na krześle koło łóżka Izayi. Pod oczami miał sińce, które wyraźnie wskazywały na to, jak bardzo był zmęczony.

– Po prostu ci na mnie już nie zależy – Izaya powiedział dramatycznie.

– Och, daj już sobie spokój. – Shinra przetarł oczy. – Lepiej powiedz jak ręka.

Izaya zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

– Wydaje się być lepiej, ale jestem teraz naszprycowany lekami przeciwbólowymi, więc równie dobrze mógłbym zdjąć bandaże i zacząć tańczyć salsę.

– Czy chociaż raz mógłbyś być poważny? – zapytał Shinra, z westchnięciem.

– Prawie zawsze jestem poważny. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odparł Izaya, z przymilnym uśmiechem.

– Pozwolisz, że nie będę tego komentował. Ale cieszy mnie, że wyglądasz lepiej. Za parę miesięcy powinieneś znowu być w stanie ścigać się z Shizuo i niszczyć nasze piękne miasto – dodał.

Wyraz twarzy Izayai się nie zmienił, chociaż jego uśmiech wydawał się teraz wymuszony.

– Cóż za przypadek, że wspominasz o Shizu–chan – zaczął Informator. – Miałem właśnie zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie wiesz nic na temat tego, skąd Shizu–chan mógł mieć informacje, dotyczące moich porywaczy.

– Popatrz jaki mamy piękny dzień – powiedział błyskawicznie Shinra, wpatrując się intensywnie w widok za oknem, unikając tym samym wzroku Informatora jak ognia.

– Shinra, sam dyktowałem Celty treść wiadomości do Shikiego, więc wiem, co w niej było. – Podziemny doktor wyraźnie przełknął, choć nerwowy uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy. – Jestem po prostu ciekawy, dlaczego udzieliłeś Shizuo informacji – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo i uśmiechając się przy tym złowieszczo.

– Teoretycznie to nie ja udzieliłem mu informacji – odparł Shinra. Westchnął i spojrzał na Izayę. – Oczywiście, że Celty mu wszystko powiedziała. Nie widziałeś wyrazu jego twarzy, naprawdę był zmartwiony. Chce po prostu pomóc jak tylko może – dodał spokojnie.

– Dlaczego niby Shizu-chan chciałby mi pomóc? – zapytał Izaya, przyciszonym głosem. – Nienawidzi mnie, a ja nienawidzę jego. Nie powinien wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy! – zakończył ze złością.

– Czasami naprawdę nie potrafię cię rozumieć – powiedział Shinra, zrezygnowany. Zdjął okulary i przetarł je skrajem fartucha. – Tak, przekazaliśmy informacje Shizuo i tego nie żałuję. Gdybyś nie był tak zafiksowany na tej waszej nienawiści, też byś zrozumiał, dlaczego to dla niego ważne.

– Przestań – wyszeptał Izaya. – Nie masz prawa mi o niczym mówić. Przeszłość pozostanie przeszłością, nie da się jej zmienić – dodał.

Shizuo od zawsze go nienawidził i tak już pozostanie. Tak było bezpieczniej. Dopóki Shizu–chan go nienawidził, Izaya mógł odwzajemniać to uczucie bez obawy, że przekształci się o no w coś innego bądź, co gorsza, przywoła wspomnienia z przeszłości…

Shizuo nie był o niego zazdrosny i nie szukał porywaczy dla niego.

Nic co robił nie było robione ze względu na Izayę.

Nic.

Zacisnął mocniej pięść na pościeli.

– Izaya – usłyszał łagodny głos Shinry.

– Mam do ciebie inne pytanie – powiedział, zmieniając temat i znowu uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział, co sądzisz o atakach, które miały miejsce wczoraj na terenie całego miasta.

Shinra wydawał się wahać, ale w końcu postanowił nie drążyć dalej tematu.

Dobrze. Izaya miał teraz dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Wiem w sumie tyle, co mówili w telewizji. – Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami. – Znowu doszło do starć kolorowych gangów, w wyniku których ucierpiało sporo ludzi. Ponoć członkowie gangów byli nawet bardziej agresywni niż zwykle – dodał, bez większego entuzjazmu. – Jeśli chcesz się napawać swoim zwycięstwem w manipulowaniu innymi to zapomnij, że powiem ci coś więcej. Nie myśl, że nie wiem, że maczałeś w tej sprawie palce.

Izaya roześmiał się szczerze.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że wszystkie kataklizmy, które nawiedzają Ikebukuro i Shinjuku są wynikiem moich działań? – zapytał, szczerze zaciekawiony. – Powinienem czuć się dotknięty, że masz o mnie tak złe mniemanie.

– Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że większość nietypowych zdarzeń jest wynikiem twoich działań, więc tak, zamierzam podejrzewać cię o najgorsze – odpowiedział Shinra, bez współczucia.

– Powiedzmy, że tym razem tylko połowa historii wydarzyła się z mojego powodu. – Zignorował triumfalne „Acha!” przyjaciela i kontynuował. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że w bijatykach brali udział ludzie, którzy byli pod wpływem jakiegoś nowego narkotyku – powiedział. Automatycznie jego ręka powędrowała do prawej dłoni i potarła palce. Wracało mu w nich czucie. – Byłem ciekaw czy masz na ten temat jakieś informacje.

– Nowe narkotyki – Shinra powiedział zamyślony. – Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Nie śledzę tego, co się dzieje na ulicach na tyle, żeby wiedzieć o wszystkich nowościach.

– Tak myślałem – odparł Izaya. – W takim razie zapytam inaczej. Czy znasz substancję, która byłaby na tyle silna, żeby wywołać halucynacje, wzmożoną agresję i która znacznie zwiększałaby siłę jej użytkownika?

– Izaya nie żartuj sobie, nie ma leków, które w magiczny sposób dodałyby ci dużo sił po jednym zażyciu – odparł Shinra ze śmiechem.

– Niektórzy ludzie powiedzieliby, że nie ma takich magicznych stworzeń jak Celty, a jednak razem mieszkacie – skontrował Izaya z uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę mówisz poważnie? – zapytał Shinra. Potarł ręką kark i zaczął bujać się na krześle na boki. – Nie spotkałem się jeszcze z narkotykiem, który wywoływałby tak gwałtowne reakcje – powiedział w końcu. – Jest dużo specyfików, które wywołują halucynacje i wzmagają agresję, ale nic z tego, co przychodzi mi do głowy nie daje mieszanki, która dodawałaby sił. To brzmi wręcz absurdalnie – dodał.

– O, nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo. Ponoć uczestnicy bójki atakowali wszystko, co się ruszało. Już nie wspominając o tym, że po zażyciu narkotyku byli znacznie silniejsi od zwykłych ludzi. Chyba tylko Shizu–chan byłby w stanie im wszystkim sprostać.

– Zaciekawiłeś mnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony – zastanowił się podziemny doktor. – Na co komu bezmyślna armia, która nie jest w stanie rozpoznać, kto stoi po ich stronie?

– Wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek produkuje ten narkotyk jest na razie w fazie eksperymentów. Kto wie jaki będzie efekt końcowy?

– Masz podejrzenia, kto mógł to zrobić? – zapytał Shinra zaciekawiony.

– Hmm… Myślę, że nasi dobrzy znajomi, czy jak wolisz Nebula, zaczęli bawić się w nowe eksperymenty – Informator powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Nebula?! – krzyknął Shinra. – Masz na myśli organizację, do której należy mój ojciec? – dodał już przyciszonym głosem.

– Tę samą – odparł Izaya.

– Ale oni nie zajmują się zwykłymi ludźmi, ani tym bardziej produkcją narkotyków.

– Coś mi podpowiada – zaczął – że ostatnimi czasy mogli nieco zmienić zainteresowania. Mam duże powody, żeby podejrzewać, że zostałem porwany na zlecenie kogoś z tej organizacji.

Shinra nachylił się w jego stronę konspiracyjnie.

– Nie rozumiem, po co mieliby cię porywać? W przeciwieństwie do Celty nie stanowisz dla nich żadnego potencjalnego materiału badawczego – powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

– Zdążyłem już sam na to wpaść – odparł Izaya. – Jednak z jakiegoś powodu potrzebowali próbki mojej krwi.

Shinra wyprostował się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przez chwilę nad czymś się zastanawiał.

– Skontaktuję się z ojcem – postanowił w końcu. – Tylko on będzie nam w stanie powiedzieć, czy w organizacji dzieje się coś dziwnego.

– Nie zapominaj, że wyjechał na swój miesiąc miodowy. Nie uda ci się z nim skontaktować jeszcze przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie, i to w najlepszym wypadku – dodał, po namyśle. Shingen był nieprzewidywalny jeśli chodziło o podróże. Mógł równie dobrze wrócić za dwa miesiące.

– I tak spróbuję, może uda się go sprowadzić wcześniej! 

Izaya tylko przewrócił oczami na słowa przyjaciela.

– Chociaż nie podoba mi się cała ta sprawa, dopóki nie będę miał więcej informacji na temat tego, co się dzieje w Nebuli, nic nie zdziałam. – Sięgnął po komórkę i wysłał wiadomość. – Na razie jedyne, co mogę zrobić to skupić się na znalezieniu moich porywaczy – dodał, uśmiechając się groźnie.

– Czasami naprawdę mnie przerażasz – powiedział Shinra, patrząc na Informatora. – Jestem pewny, że z pomocą Shikiego i Shi-

Izaya posłał w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenie.

– Że z pomocą Shikiego szybko ich odnajdziesz – dokończył podziemny doktor. – A teraz powinieneś się położyć i odpoczywać. Minęło zaledwie parę godzin od twojej operacji, nie powinieneś się zbytnio ruszać.

Izaya zaśmiał się.

– W takim razie moja mała eskapada po szpitalu, nie była zbyt dobrym pomysłem – powiedział niewinnie. 

– Izaya! – zaczął Shinra z oburzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Gdybyś szukał pacjentów z wczorajszej bójki, zostali przyjęci na oddział do tego szpitala. Mógłbyś być nawet na tyle zainteresowany, żeby ich przebadać – dodał niewinnym głosem.

Shinra wstał i złapał się pod boki.

– Zrobię to tylko ze względu na to, że jesteś ranny. Poza tym, jeśli bym tego nie zrobił ciągle męczyłbyś mnie sms–ami i telefonami i generalnie, nie dałbyś mi żyć – powiedział podziemny doktor z ponurą miną.

– Daj znać jeśli coś znajdziesz – zawołał Izaya, gdy Shinra wychodził z pokoju.

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy drzwi się zamknęły.

Rozważał już wcześniej skontaktowanie się z Shingenem, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego kaprysy i zmienną naturę, mógł być teraz wszędzie. Najlepiej było obserwować bieżące wydarzenia i reagować stosownie do sytuacji. Nie było potrzeby niepotrzebnie ryzykować. W końcu obserwowanie i zdobywanie informacji było jego zawodem i ulubioną rozrywką.

Przez kolejne pięć dni śledził uważnie wszystkie nietypowe wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w mieście. Od czasu walk nastała jednak zupełna cisza, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Widocznie jego przeciwnik potrzebował czasu, żeby zebrać dane po eksperymencie. Shiki, za jego prośbą kontrolował wszystkie pomieszczenia, w których dochodziły do siebie ofiary sobotniej bijatyki. Miał mu dać znać, jeśli pojawiłby się ktoś podejrzany. Jak do tej pory jednak, w odwiedziny przychodziły tylko rodziny poszkodowanych.

– Nudaaa – powiedział, przeciągając ostatnią samogłoskę i rzucając telefon na pościel.

Oparł się o poduszki i rozejrzał po raz setny po pokoju, w którym nic od ostatniej minuty się nie zmieniło. Dostawał już powoli szału. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował wyjść z pokoju pod drzwiami czekała już na niego pielęgniarka, która zawracała go z powrotem. Po paru jego pierwszych wyjściach przydzielono mu stałą kontrolę, której nijak nie dało się ominąć.

Od kiedy jedyne zajęcie, oprócz siedzenia na telefonie, jakim było śledzenie sobotnich pacjentów zostało mu zakazane, umierał wręcz z nudów.

Shinra wraz z doktorem Hamadą przychodzili raz dziennie, żeby skontrolować czy z ręką wszystko w porządku. Rana ładnie się goiła, a czucie nareszcie wróciło mu w całej ręce. Tępy ból, który czuł wcześniej również zniknął pozostawiając po sobie tylko odległe wspomnienie.

Na szczęście dzisiaj był piątek, co oznaczało, że pod specjalnym nadzorem Shinry będzie mógł już opuścić szpital. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do domu i przejrzeć nagrania, które dostał od Shikiego. Nie widział Shikiego od tamtego dnia, jedynie wymieniali krótkie wiadomości na temat tego, jak idzie śledztwo i jakie mogą być prawdopodobne lokalizacje przebywania mężczyzn. Awakusu-Kai dalej przeszukiwało miasto, ale na razie nie było śladu po porywaczach, jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Zakładał, że dopóki ich rany po operacji do końca się nie zagoją, nie będą ryzykowali publicznego pokazywania się. Ale w końcu będą musieli wyjść, a wtedy dopadnie ich i rozgniecie jak robaki.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Shinra w towarzystwie dwóch członków Awakusu–Kai, których widział już wcześniej. 

– Izayaaa, gotowy do drogi? – powiedział Shinra na przywitanie.

– Nigdy nie byłem bardziej gotowy – odparł, zabierając telefon i wstając.

– Mam dla ciebie mały prezent! – dodał śpiewnie podziemny doktor i z torby, którą miał w ręce, wyciągnął kurtkę z futrem Izayi. – Dla ciebie. Wróciła wyprana i zreperowana, wygląda jak nowa.

Izaya szybko zdjął szarą bluzę, którą miał na sobie i odebrał od Shinry ubranie. Nałożył kurtkę na jedną rękę i narzucił ją na usztywnione ramię. Teraz było o wiele lepiej.

Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Shinra zakrył usta ręką, ale już po chwili nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać do rozpuku.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał Izaya z pytającym spojrzeniem.

– Nie, nic – wydusił z siebie w końcu jego przyjaciel. – Tylko pierwszy raz widzę, cię w tak zabawnym stroju.

Faktycznie, Informator dalej miał na sobie luźne spodnie dresowe, które nijak nie pasowały do jego bluzy i wyglądały wręcz komicznie.

– Przynajmniej mam jakikolwiek styl, a nie chodzę ciągle w fartuchu lekarskim – odpowiedział Izaya, patrząc na Shinrę z kpiną. Następnie schylił się do torby stojącej koło szafki nocnej, dorzucił do niej bluzę, a potem podniósł ją zdrową ręką. Kiedy jeden z członków jakuzy wyciągnął po nią rękę, Izaya wzdrygnął się i zrobił instynktownie krok w tył. Szybko się opanował i powiedział spokojnie, acz stanowczo:

– Poradzę sobie – posyłając mężczyźnie groźne spojrzenie, na co ten tylko wycofał się na swoje poprzednie miejsce, czekając na dalsze rozkazy. Tak jak się spodziewał nie czuł się jeszcze do końca swobodnie, gdy ktoś się do niego niespodziewanie zbliżał, ale powoli zaczynał sobie z tym radzić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby takie drobne rzeczy zakłócały jego pracę.

I tym razem Shiki się nie pojawił, zbyt zajęty własnymi sprawami. Ponoć część jego ludzi też znalazła się pod działaniem narkotyku i próbował dojść do tego, jak mogły dostać się w ich ręce. Żadna z osób, u których wykryto we krwi dziwną substancję jeszcze się nie obudziła. Z tego, co udało mu się podsłuchać na korytarzach, byli w śpiączce i nie wiadomo było, kiedy się wybudzą, choć lekarze byli dobrej myśli. Wyglądało na to, że narkotyk nie spowodował żadnych trwałych obrażeń wewnętrznych, więc po przebudzeniu powinni szybko dojść do siebie.

* * *

– Jak dobrze być znowu w domu – powiedział, rzucając torbę na podłogę i rozsiadając się na kanapie.     

Ludzie Shikiego po upewnieniu się, że dotarł bezpiecznie na miejsce wyszli z mieszkania zostawiając jego i Shinrę samego.

– Teraz będziesz mógł na spokojnie wrócić do swoich niecnych planów i nieprzestrzegania zaleceń lekarskich – usłyszał głos podziemnego doktora, który podszedł i usadowił się naprzeciwko niego.

Izaya uśmiechnął się.

– Jeśli myślisz, że ci odpuszczę tylko ze względu na to, że wróciłeś do domu to się mylisz – zagroził Shinra, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

– Nie wątpiłem w twoje oddanie sprawie ani przez chwilę – odparł Izaya, przewracając oczami. Sięgnął po laptopa, którego zostawił na stole przed tym, jak pojechali na operację, otworzył go i spróbował włączyć, ale ekran pozostał czarny.

– Nie myśl, że robię to z dobroci serca – mówił dalej Shinra, podczas, gdy Izaya odstawił laptopa, a następnie poszedł w kierunku biurka. – Jeśli twoja rana źle się zagoi będziesz jeszcze większym problemem i będę musiał poświęcać swój cenny czas z Celty, żeby ci pomóc – dokończył naburmuszony.

Izaya otworzył drugą szufladę od góry i wyjął z niej zasilacz do laptopa. Wrócił z nim na kanapę i posłał podziemnemu doktorowi uśmiech numer jedenaście, który był uprzejmy aczkolwiek wyrażał jakikolwiek brak zainteresowania sprawą.

Podłączył kabel do laptopa, a następnie wsadził wtyczkę do kontaktu. Po chwili wcisnął guzik i laptop się włączył.

– Czy ty mnie ignorujesz? – zapytał Shinra, wpatrując się w Informatora z oburzeniem. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Kishitani powiedział głośniej – Izaya!

– Słyszę cię – przerwał mu Informator, otwierając na raz parę stron internetowych. – Mam nie pogorszyć swojego stanu zdrowia, zrozumiałem.

– Mówię poważnie, jeśli nadwerężysz rękę to leczenie przedłuży się o kolejne parę miesięcy.

– Tak, tak, powtarzasz mi to od tygodnia. A teraz wybacz, muszę skupić się na znalezieniu pewnych osób – powiedział, odpalając wideo z parkingu.

Shinra przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Mam nadzieję, że Shizuo cię uprzedzi. Przydałaby ci się lekcja pokory – powiedział Shinra, nie spuszczając wzroku z Informatora.

Izaya się zaśmiał, ale nie przerwał oglądania.

– Musiałoby minąć milion lat zanim Shizu–chan zdołałby mnie pokonać – odparł. Jego wzrok błyskawicznie przeskakiwał pomiędzy kadrami z kamer. 

– Shizuo może wiedzieć więcej niż myślisz. – Doktor spojrzał na zegarek, który nosił na nadgarstku. – Jeśli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem to właśnie teraz powinien znaleźć nowe informacje. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może nawet zastanie samego porywacza.

Izaya zatrzymał wideo i zerknął na Shinrę.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Shizu–chan wie, gdzie mieszka jeden z porywaczy?

Shizu–chan? Skąd miałby niby mieć taką informację?

Przypomniało mu się jak Shiki mówił, że były barman zabrał coś z samochodu porywaczy. Na pewno nie znalazł tam ich adresu, bo inaczej już dawno by do nich poszedł. Poza tym, nie popełniliby tak głupiego błędu wożąc ze sobą dokumenty czy inne rzeczy zawierające ich adres.

Cóż takiego mógł znaleźć Shizu–chan, co naprowadziło go na ich ślad?  

– Dokładnie tak – odparł Shinra, uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Gdybyście obaj nie byli tak uparci i zaczęli współpracować, już dawno byście ich złapali. Ale teraz nic ci nie powiem. Poczekasz i sam się przekonasz.

Izaya zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli faktycznie to była prawda i Shizu–chan znalazł ich lokalizację to istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że ich wystraszy i znowu uciekną i się gdzieś zaszyją.

„Nie” – poprawił się w myślach.

Shiki–san kazał Akabayashiemu śledzić Shizuo. W razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak na pewno będzie interweniował.

Zaśmiał się w głos.

– Shizu–chan nigdy nie przestaje zaskakiwać. Chociaż na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie cieszył. Kto wie, co ten potwór zrobi, gdy dorwie porywacza w swoje ręce – zaczął. – Ostatnie jego wyczyny świadczą o tym, że już do reszty stracił jakiekolwiek resztki samokontroli.

Nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia, gdy Shinra uśmiechnął się, niezniechęcony tą wizją.

– Może i Shizuo nie zawsze potrafi nad sobą panować, ale wierzę, że dokona właściwego wyboru – powiedział.

Izaya prychnął i wrócił do oglądania nagrań.

– Wierz sobie w co chcesz, tylko potem nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem – dodał.

– Zobaczymy kto ma rację. – Shinra wstał i przewrócił oczami widząc, że Izaya wbił się w tryb pracy. – Baw się dobrze. Wracam do domu do mojej ukochanej Celty! – powiedział.

Izaya słyszał jedynie jakieś niewyraźne słowa i odległe trzaśnięcie drzwiami, zbyt skupiony na nagraniu, żeby zauważyć, co się dzieje wokół niego.

Obserwował jak samochody wjeżdżają i wyjeżdżają z parkingu. Parę z nich podjechało w okolice zaparkowanej furgonetki, ale pomimo tego, że wysiadali z nich ludzie, nikt nie skierował się w stronę samochodu, którym go porwano. Po tym jak przejrzał całe nagranie do momentu, aż furgonetka odjechała, zmarszczył brwi zirytowany. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby jakiś inny środek transportu go stamtąd zabrał. Na pewno nie został wyniesiony przez ludzi, to mógł od razu wykluczyć. Byłoby za dużo świadków, poza tym, żeby wydostać się z drugiego piętra, na którym zaparkowana była furgonetka musieliby go wynieść głównym wyjściem, co zarejestrowałyby inne kamery. Żadna z osób na nagraniu nie przenosiła żadnej paczki, ani walizki na tyle dużej, by można w niej było ukryć dorosłego mężczyznę jego postury.

Za oknem powoli zaczynało robić się ciemno. Przejrzał nagranie jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny. Przeglądał też każde nagranie osobno na przybliżeniu, żeby dostrzec każdy najmniejszy szczegół, który mógł go naprowadzić na jakiś trop. W końcu, kiedy dobijała trzecia w nocy znalazł to, czego szukał. Przez jakość nagrania nie był pewny czy dobrze widzi, ale zatrzymał wideo i puszczał klatka po klatce. Na parking wjechała niewielka ciężarówka, nic specjalnego zważywszy, że była to dzielnica przemysłowa, gdzie jeździło dużo takich samochodów. Zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze, ale w znacznej odległości od furgonetki. Nie było widać kierowcy, na pewno nie na tyle, żeby można było go zidentyfikować, szczególnie, że miał nałożoną czapkę. Tył samochodu wychodził poza kadr. Siedział i czekał przez dziesięć minut, do czasu aż przyszła druga osoba, która wsiadła do samochodu i dopiero wtedy odjechali. Cofnął nagranie do momentu, w którym ciężarówka się zatrzymała. W momencie, kiedy na nagraniu minęła równa minuta pod ciężarówką dosłownie na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Zatrzymał nagranie dokładnie na tym kadrze. Dla pewności zrobił zrzut ekranu i powiększył fragment obrazu, który go interesował. Nie było co do tego wątpliwość, był to czarny dym.

Zaczął się śmiać w głos. Cóż za ironia. Kamery były skierowane tylko na parking nie na sufit, bo któż byłby w stanie poruszać się po suficie?

Wysłał szybko wiadomość, ale wiedział, że dzisiaj nic już nie zdziała. Wyprostował nogi i przeciągnął się, a następnie wstał i podszedł do biurka, z którego wyciągnął nowy nóż. Przyjrzał się mu z szerokim uśmiechem. 

Nie mógł się już doczekać jutrzejszego dnia.

                                                                       * * *

*Puk, puk*

– Wejdź – padła odpowiedź ze środka. Celty niepewnie weszła do mieszkania, rozglądając się dookoła. Mężczyźni, których mijała na dole przypominali jej nieco policjantów. Już na samą myśl o stróżach prawa przeszły ją ciarki. Dostrzegła, że Izaya siedzi na kanapie z nogą założoną na nogę i patrzy na nią z tym swoim sztucznym uśmiechem.

– Proszę Celty, rozgość się.

_„Nie zamierzam długo zostawać.”_

_„Czego chcesz?”_

– Jak niemiło z twojej strony. Nawet nie zapytasz się o moje samopoczucie – powiedział, nawet na moment nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

_„Oczywiście, że nie!”_

_„Shinra ostatnio nie mówi o niczym innym tylko o tobie!”_ – napisała. Dym wokół niej zaczął wirować w wyrazie irytacji.

Izaya roześmiał się, szczerze rozbawiony.

– A sam narzekał, że zabieram za dużo z jego cennego czasu – skomentował.

_„Więc? O co chodzi?”_

– Chciałbym zapytać o jedno z twoich zleceń.

Celty speszyła się i napisała szybko odpowiedź, pokazując telefon Izayi.

_„Wiesz, że obowiązuje mnie tajemnica zawodowa.”_

_„Nikt do mnie nie przyjdzie, jeśli zacznę rozpowiadać o zleceniach.”_

Izaya uśmiechnął się.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pracujemy w podobnej branży. Dyskrecja jest dla nas podstawą – powiedział. – Niemniej jednak sprawa jest wyjątkowa.

Celty czekała, aż będzie kontynuował.

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie dostarczyłaś przesyłkę, którą odebrałaś z parkingu tego dnia. – Podsunął jej kartkę z wypisaną datą, godziną i adresem parkingu.

Wyglądało jakby się przez chwilę zastanawiała.

_„To było ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Poza tym, odbierałam paczki z paru parkingów, nie jestem pewna, o który chodzi.”_

__– Ach, wybacz – powiedział teatralnie. – Żeby odebrać tą przesyłkę byłaś przewożona ciężarówką, z której wysiadłaś dopiero na parkingu.

Celty zastanawiała się przez chwilę, a potem zaczęła szybko pisać.

_„Pamiętam!”_

_„To było dość dziwne zlecenie, ale faktycznie zostałam dowieziona i odwieziona ciężarówką. Ale skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz?”_

Izaya dalej uśmiechał się spokojnie. Wiedział, że miał rację i dostanie informacje, których potrzebował.

– Czy przesyłka była duża? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Powiedzmy wielkości człowieka. Takiego jak ja – dodał patrząc na nią znacząco.

Czarny dym wokół Celty gwałtownie zawirował i zmienił się w płomienie.

_„Cooooooooooooooooo?!”_

_„Niemożliwe!”_

_„Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to JA cię przewoziłam?!”_ – napisała szybko.

– Na to wygląda – odparł spokojnie.

Z miejsca, gdzie powinna być jej głowa wystrzeliła pojedyncza chmura, która była ogromna, ale zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Celty z wrażenia usiadła na kanapie. Zabierała się trzy razy do tego, żeby napisać wiadomość. W końcu odwróciła telefon, żeby Izaya mógł przeczytać to, co chciała mu przekazać.

 _„Nie pamiętam dokładnie, gdzie miałam dostarczyć przesyłkę. Ostatnio miałam dużo zleceń.”_ – zaczęła i po chwili dopisała:

_„Mogę ci podać wszystkie adresy, które pamiętam z tamtego okresu.”_

– To by mi na pewno pomogło – powiedział wesoło.

 _„Tak mi przykro, że nie mogłam ci w żaden sposób pomóc.”_ – napisała po chwili Celty. Dym wokół niej falował niespokojnie.

– Nie masz czego sobie wyrzucać. Po prostu dobrze wykonywałaś swoje obowiązki – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. – Gdybym był na twoim miejscu i wiedział kogo przewożę i tak wykonałbym zlecenie.

_„Jesteś okropny!”_

– Na tym polega moje praca – odparł z uśmiechem.

Po paru minutach Celty spisała wszystkie adresy, które mogły być powiązane z tą feralną nocą.

 _„To już wszystko.”_ – napisała i wstała.

Izaya odebrał od niej kartkę i szybko rzucił okiem na podane adresy. Wszystkie w innych częściach Ikebukuro oddalonych od siebie o całkiem spory dystans.

 _„Przekażesz to wszystko Shikiemu?”_ – dodała Celty po namyśle.

– Ależ oczywiście. Teraz to już kwestia przeszukania tych miejsc – odparł. – Celty – dodał nim wyszła. – Niech to pozostanie naszą tajemnicą.

Było widać, że ze sobą walczy, ale w końcu pokazała, że się zgadza. Następnie pożegnała się ruchem ręki i wyszła, zostawiając Informatora samego.

Podszedł do laptopa i szybko sprawdził dostępne informacje na temat podanych adresów. Dwa z nich były na wolnym powietrzu, więc od razu mógł skreślić je z listy. Trzy kolejne znajdowały się w wieżowcach mieszkalnych, gdzie żyła sama elita. Gdyby go tam zabrali byłoby za dużo świadków, plus cały kompleks był monitorowany, a jak już zdążył zauważyć, unikali monitoringu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Skreślił je z listy. Pozostawało piętnaście lokacji z czego sześć było kawalerkami, więc były stanowczo za małe jak na pomieszczenia, w których był przetrzymywany. Pozostawiało go to z dziewięcioma prawdopodobnymi lokacjami, które trzeba było sprawdzić. Przez chwilę bawił się telefonem rozważając zadzwonienie do Shikiego, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł.

Poszedł na górę i przebrał się w swój ulubiony zestaw ciuchów. Dzięki tygodniowemu pobytowi w szpitalu większość jego ran była w znacznie lepszej kondycji, dzięki czemu poruszanie się nie sprawiało mu już żadnych problemów. Jedyne, co mu sprawiało problem to założenie koszulki. Nie mógł jeszcze podnosić ręki i po paru nieudanych próbach w końcu wybrał większą koszulkę i założył ją na bandaże zostawiając rękę ukrytą pod ubraniem. Zarzucił jeszcze na wierzch swoją ulubioną kurtkę, z nożem ukrytym w lewej kieszeni, i wyruszył na miasto. Ludzie Shikiego nie próbowali go nawet zatrzymywać, ale już po przejściu dwóch przecznic dostrzegł kątem oka, że go śledzą.

Doskonale, przyda im się trochę rozrywki.

Wciągnął w płuca powietrze, które pomimo tego, że było przesycone spalinami i zapachem jedzenia, wytwarzanego przez ludzi na pobliskich straganach, wciąż stanowiło miłą odmianę po zaduchu, który panował w szpitalu. Poczuł dreszcz emocji na myśl o byciu tak blisko swoich ukochanych ludzi. Wystarczyłoby pstryknięcie palców, by padli do jego stóp.

Wskoczył na murek i przeszedł po nim, balansując ciałem i uśmiechając się przy tym złowróżbnie.

Był już blisko swojego upragnionego celu. Niemal czuł to w kościach i napawało go to przemożną radością. Jeszcze tylko trochę, a będzie mógł się zemścić.

Zaśmiał się na głos, wzbudzając przerażenie na twarzy przechodzącej nieopodal młodej pary. Jego śmiech raptownie się urwał.

Wiedział, że na miejscu prawdopodobnie nikogo nie zastanie, ale czynny udział w poszukiwaniach dawał mu na razie wystarczająco dużo satysfakcji.

Z jego obliczeń wynikało, że nawet jeśli Celty przekaże Shizu–chan adresy zaraz po przyjeździe do domu, to i tak prawdopodobieństwo, że spośród dziewiętnastu trafi na ten właściwy, było prawie zerowe. Nie zaszkodzi jednak jeśli się pośpieszy. Po drodze jednak dwa razy zbaczał z trasy i lawirował pomiędzy bardziej zatłoczonymi uliczkami bawiąc się z członkami Awakusu–Kai i zmuszając ich do ciągłego pościgu. Już dawno nie miał okazji, żeby się nieco z kimś podrażnić, nie mogli go za to winić.

Ulice wyglądały podejrzanie spokojnie, jak gdyby wydarzenia z ubiegłej soboty w ogóle nie miały miejsca.

„Ludzie tak szybko zapominają o horrorze, który przeżyli” – pomyślał. – „Wyobrażają sobie, że takie sytuacje zmienią ich życie i wybawią od nudnej codzienności. Tymczasem już na drugi dzień wszystko wraca do swojego normalnego rytmu, którego nie są w stanie przerwać.” 

W ciągu dwóch godzin udało mu się sprawdzić trzy najbliższe lokalizacje, z czego dwie były w remoncie, ale żadna nie odpowiadała temu, co pamiętał. Teraz stał pod czwartą, która okazała się być małym barem. Najpierw rozejrzał się nieco po okolicy i upewnił, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Otworzenie zamka okazało się łatwiejsze niż myślał i już po chwili znajdował się w środku. Zapalił światło. Pierwsze, co go uderzyło to zapach farby. Upewnił się, że zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Faktycznie, w części pomieszczenia była rozłożona folia malarska, a pod ścianą stały jeszcze puszki z farbą i zaprawą. Zapach był intensywniejszy niż to pamiętał, ale wyglądało na to, że ktoś dalej prowadził tu remont. Mógł więc założyć, że pierwszy szczegół się zgadzał.

Po bliższych oględzinach zdecydował się na przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Najpierw wybrał drzwi po prawej, które zaprowadziły go na zaplecze, w którym był zrobiony mały magazyn. Stały tam obecnie tylko metalowe beczki z piwem i nic poza tym. Wycofał się do głównego pomieszczenia, a następnie wybrał drzwi po lewej.

Otworzył je i nagle przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, a przed oczami mu pociemniało. Od razu rozpoznał zapach, który panował w pomieszczeniu – każde mieszkanie miało unikalny zapach, którego nie można było podrobić. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął iść w głąb pokoju licząc kroki.

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć do miejsca, w którym powinno stać krzesło i kolejne pięć do końca pokoju. Pod ścianą, na lewo od drzwi, faktycznie znajdowały się szafki. Podszedł do nich i otworzył wszystkie szuflady, ale były puste.

Nie zdziwiło go to, że wszystko dokładnie po sobie wysprzątali. Pozostał tylko jeden mebel w pokoju, który musiał sprawdzić.

Przełknął i obrócił się w stronę podwójnego łóżka, które stało pod jedną ze ścian. Z każdym krokiem robiło mu się coraz zimniej.

W końcu, gdy był tu przy łóżku, wydarzenia tamtego dnia wróciły do niego z całą mocą.

Już po paru minutach zaczęło mu się robić gorąco. Zaczął robić głębsze wdechy, żeby uspokoić serce, które coraz głośniej dudniło mu w uszach. Poczuł dotyk palców, które zjechały od jego szyi aż do klatki piersiowej. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Następnie poczuł jak coś go łaskocze po skórze(włosy?), i po chwili coś ciepłego dotykało jego klatki piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie miał serce.

– Słyszysz jak bije twoje serce? – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. Ciepły oddech na jego skórze przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę. – Przepiękny dźwięk. Bije coraz szybciej i szybciej, tylko dla mnie.

– Gdyby miało… bić dla ciebie – powiedział, robiąc przerwy na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Coraz ciężej było mu się skupić. – Wolałbym…. Je sobie wyciąć… I rzucić psom na pożarcie.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

Spróbował podnieść rękę z zamiarem wydłubania mu oczu, ale dalej mógł poruszać tylko palacami.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać – dodał pierwszy mężczyzna.

Poczuł się nieswojo, gdy doznał deja vu słysząc słowa z ust mężczyzny, które zawsze powtarzał Shizu–chan. Nie. Nie był taki jak oni. Był od nich lepszy.

Dłoń mężczyzny zaczęła gładzić jego tors. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś przejeżdżał po jego skórze papierem ściernym zostawiając w miejscach, gdzie skóra została dotknięta, piekące zaczerwienienia. Mężczyzna zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szyi.

Wydawało mu się, że cała jego skóra jest już pokryta śluzem, którego nie będzie się w stanie pozbyć.

Poczuł jak ręka mężczyzny zbliża się coraz bardziej w kierunku jego krocza.

– N-i…! –ledwo z siebie wydusił.

Język stanął mu kołkiem w gardle, tak, że teraz nie był w stanie wydawać z siebie niczego poza niespójnym dźwiękami i pojedynczymi głoskami.

– Już nie masz na tyle siły, żeby się stawiać? Jaka szkoda – wyszeptał mu na ucho mężczyzna, łapiąc go za członka i przesuwając po nim ręką w górę i w dół. – Lubię słuchać twojego głosu. Chociaż myślę, że same krzyki i jęki rozkoszy, które za chwilę będziesz z siebie wydawał w zupełności mnie zaspokoją.

Zacisnął zęby.

Było mu coraz goręcej. Czuł, jakby tracił czucie w zupełnie inny sposób niż do tej pory.

– Och, nareszcie zacząłeś reagować. Cudownie – powiedział mężczyzna.

Nie. Jego dotyk nie sprawiał mu przyjemności, to tylko reakcja organizmu na stymulacje, nic więcej.

– Ach – wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy mężczyzna zacieśnił uścisk i zwiększył tempo.

– Podoba mi się ten dźwięk – usłyszał głos drugiego mężczyzny. Z boku? Tyłu? Nie był w stanie stwierdzić. Słyszał coraz większy szum w uszach, który tłumił nieco dźwięki z otoczenia. – Teraz będzie o wiele zabawniej.

Czuł jak jego ciało reaguje na dotyk mężczyzny. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma już długo, dlatego zacisnął zęby przygotowany na najgorsze.

– !

Pozwolił sobie na nabranie powietrza dopiero wtedy, gdy jego ciało już zaczynało dochodzić do siebie po orgaźmie.

To tylko reakcja organizmu. To tylko reakcja organizmu.

– Wygląda niesamowicie – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. – Ale chciałbym posłuchać jego głosu.

Jego skórę owiał chłód, gdy zdjęto z niego koc.

Potem poczuł jak mężczyźni zmieniają jego pozycję. Ich dotyk palił jego skórę żywym ogniem.

Było mu gorąco. Tak bardzo gorąco. Niczego teraz bardziej nie pragnął jak odrobiny chłodu.

Było mu tak duszno.

Poczuł dotyk na swoich ustach. Instynktownie próbował odwrócić głowę.

– Spróbujemy inaczej – usłyszał głos. Drugiego? Nie, pierwszego mężczyzny.

Ktoś siłą obrócił jego głowę. Poczuł na ustach gorący dotyk, a potem coś przyjemnie mokrego i chłodnego. Woda?

Chłód był przyjemny, potrzebował go więcej. Wnętrze paliło go żywym ogniem.

Coś mokrego przejechało po jego wardze.

– Jesteś taki słodki – usłyszał z oddali.

NIE. Skup się.

Nic, co wydaje się dobre nie jest dobre.

Spróbował wyrwać głowę z uścisku, który zelżał. Oddychał z trudem.

– Ach – usłyszał czyiś głos. Czy to był jego głos?

– Jego reakcje są wspaniałe.

– Zobaczymy, co jeszcze będzie w stani-

? Głosy pojawiały się i znikały.

– !

Coś dotykało jego ciała. Czuł żar. Jego ciało potrzebowało ujścia. Tak gorąco.

Poczuł ból, który na chwilę przywrócił jego zmysły.

Znowu był gwałcony.

Nie. Nie chciał tego.

Gorąco.

Palił się.

Więcej.

Potrzebował więcej.

– –ęc…ej.

– Zaraz dostaniesz to, czego pragniesz – usłyszał. Czy na pewno to usłyszał?

– Jego krzyki i jęki są niebiańskie.

– ACH!

Niewystarczająco.

Potrzebował więcej dotyku.

Więcej zaspokojenia.

Jego usta znowu z czymś się złączyły i poczuł ten przyjemny chłód.

Wpił się w niego. Wody.

– Mój piękny – usłyszał tuż przy swoich uchu. – Całujesz jak nikt inny.

Całuje?

Woda. Potrzebował więcej wody.

Jego ręka dotykała czegoś gorącego. Twardego? Miękkiego?

Gorąco.

Chciał dojść.

Jego ciało tego potrzebowało.

Umrze jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Izaya wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.

Dyszał ciężko i czuł, jak po skroni spływa mu stróżka potu. Było mu niedobrze. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez głupi narkotyk zachowywał się jak tania dziwka. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. 

Po chwili zrozumiał, że coś wyrwało go z odrętwienia. Usłyszał kroki. Dwie pary kroków.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w momencie, gdy klamka od drzwi się poruszyła.

* * *

– Celty, na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Shinra po raz piąty w przeciągu ostatniej godziny, widząc jak jego ukochana tarza się z poduszką po kanapie.

 _„Nie wiem, co zrobić!”_ – napisała w końcu, pokazując tekst podziemnemu doktorowi.

_„Powiedziałam Izayi, że nikomu nic nie powiem, ale Shizuo potrzebuje tych informacji!”_

– Moim zdaniem powinnaś napisać do Shizuo. Będzie ci bardzo wdzięczny, a przy okazji może powstrzyma Izayę przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

 _„Ale ja obiecałam!”_ – dopisała szybko. – _„W dodatku to JA go tam zawiozłam. JA!”_

_„Jestem złą osobą!!!”_

Położyła się na kanapie i przykryła miejsce, gdzie powinna mieć głowę, poduszką. Dym wokół niej falował niespokojnie, powiększając się z każdą minutą.

 __– Nie powinnaś się tym przejmować, w końcu to Izaya. Gdyby to on był na twoim miejscu nie miałby żadnych skrupułów, żeby cię odtransportować.

 _„Izaya powiedział dokładnie to samo…”_ – Widniała wiadomość na telefonie.

– Widzisz. Izaya doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mogłaś w tej sytuacji nic zrobić. I tak bardzo mu pomogłaś.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Celty przez chwilę się nie ruszała, a potem zdjęła poduszkę i pokazała mu kolejną wiadomość.

_„Tak myślisz?”_

__– Oczywiście! – odparł Shinra, posyłając jej promienny uśmiech. Podszedł do łóżka na którym siedziała. Celty szybko usiadła robiąc mu miejsce koło siebie.

_„Naprawdę myślisz, że powinnam napisać do Shizuo?”_

– Myślę, że w tej sytuacji zaangażowaliśmy się zbyt bardzo, żeby pomagać tylko jednej ze stron. Poza tym pomyśl jaki smutny byłby Shizuo, gdyby się dowiedział, że mu o tym nie powiedziałaś.

_„Jestem okropną przyjaciółką.”_

– Nieprawda. Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką. I najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam – dodał całując ją w dłoń, na co czarny dym na chwilę uformował się w kształt serca. – Wiesz, że im obu wyjdzie to na dobre.

_„Wiem, ale jednak dałam słowo.”_

Celty wtuliła się w ramię Shinry, na co ten uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Znam Izayę od wielu lat. Myślę, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pójdziesz z tą informacją do Shizuo. Dlatego tym bardziej powinnaś szybko go zawiadomić. Jestem prawie pewny, że Izaya teraz biega gdzieś po mieście i szuka tego mieszkania. Kto wie w co się jeszcze może wpakować.

_„Mówił, że wszystko przekaże Shikiemu.”_

Shinra westchnął.

– Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Gdyby ci powiedział, że sam pójdzie sprawdzić te adresy, nigdy w życiu byś go nie wypuściła.

_„Oczywiście, że nie. Dopiero co wrócił z operacji! Nie powinien jeszcze wychodzić!”_

Shinra zaczął się śmiać. Celty oburzona odsunęła się od niego kawałek.

_„Co cię tak bawi?”_

– Bo naprawdę się o niego martwisz – wykrztusił w końcu, i nagle zamarł. – Powinienem być zazdrosny? – zapytał z poważną miną. – Nic do niego nie czujesz, prawda?!

_„Co? Oszalałeś?!”_

_„Ja i Izaya?!”_

Dym za Celty uformował się w małe płomienie. Była oburzona tym pomysłem.

 _„Po co mi Izaya skoro mam ciebie?”_ – dopisała po chwili wahania.

– Celty! – zawołał Shinra rozanielony. Rzucił się w jej stronę, ale zdążyła wstać, przez co padł twarzą na kanapę. Wydał przy tym z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy jęknięciem a zawodzeniem.

Poklepała go po ramieniu, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Uniósł głowę, na tyle, żeby zobaczyć wiadomość na telefonie, który Celty podstawiła mu pod nos.

_„Napiszę do niego.”_

_„Gdybym była na jego miejscu też chciałabym o wszystkim wiedzieć.”_

Celty poszła w stronę biurka, żeby na spokojnie ponownie spisać wszystkie adresy, które pamiętała. Shinra tylko uśmiechnął się, czego Celty nie mogła już zobaczyć.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwie informacje.
> 
> Z miejsca przyznaję się, że jestem wierutnym kłamcą, bo na śmierć zapomniałam o tej krótkiej scenie z Izayą i porywaczami, a to oznacza, że została nam jeszcze jedna:'D Shame on me. 
> 
> Druga informacja jest taka, że wyjeżdżam dzisiaj na wakacje przez co kolejny rozdział może być trochę opóźniony. Pewnie nie uda mi się go wrzucić przed 13-tym. Los chciał, że akurat ten rozdział zakończył się w takim momencie xD
> 
> Ach! Prawie bym zapomniała! Chciałabym ogłosić, że tym rozdziałem oficjalnie przekroczyliśmy połowę fika :D Jeszcze drugie tyle zabawy przed nami:D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ile ja męczyłam ten rozdział, żeby w końcu zaczął jakoś wyglądać. Pamiętam, że kiedy pisałam tą akcję byłam już bardzo zmęczona i było to wybitnie widać, bo było do poprawy milion rzeczy xD Mam nadzieję, że teraz wygląda to lepiej, bo nie mam siły już tego więcej poprawiać :'D
> 
> Miłego czytania!

*Klik, klik*

Shizuo siedział na ławce w parku, jak zawsze bawiąc się nożem. Zbliżał się już wieczór. Przez pół dnia krzątał się nerwowo po domu, w końcu więc postanowił wyjść i się przewietrzyć.

Okazało się, że w foto studiu, o którym mówiła Karisawa, była na weekend zaplanowana jakaś sesja zdjęciowa. Było za duże ryzyko, że ktoś nieopatrzenie wejdzie do ciemni w trakcie wywoływania zdjęć, dlatego wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że bezpieczniej będzie z tym poczekać do poniedziałku.

Ostatnio nie robił nic innego tylko czekał.

Nie zniszczył jeszcze zdjęcia, ani pukla włosów, które znaleźli w mieszkaniu porywacza. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu nie mógł tego zrobić, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Nie wyjął jednak przedmiotów z szafki od tamtego dnia. Był już tego bliski dzisiejszego poranka, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.

Musiał się skupić na obranym przez siebie celu. Jeśli zacznie za bardzo przejmować się Izayą to znowu zrobi coś głupiego.

*Klik, klik*

Fakt, może włamywanie się do mieszkania potencjalnego porywacza psychopaty nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, ale nawet jeśli by go zaatakowano szanse, że zostałby ciężko ranny bądź zabity były znikome. Zazwyczaj radził sobie z całą bandą napastników, więc walka z jednym człowiekiem nie stanowiłaby raczej większego problemu.

Strzepnął popiół, który sięgał już prawie połowy papierosa. Ostatnio zauważył, że często zdarza mu się zapominać, że zapalił papierosa i, nim zdążył się nim chociaż raz zaciągnąć, musiał go już gasić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i sprawdził, kto do niego pisze.

Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię: _„Celty”_ , więc od razu otworzył wiadomość. Z każdą kolejną linijką tekstu na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz większy uśmiech.

Sms był zakończony krótkim: _„Powodzenia! Celty.”_

Roześmiał się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście – wreszcie jakieś dobre wieści.

Szybko wybrał numer do Kadoty i czekał dwa sygnały, nim w słuchawce rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk odebrania połączenia.

– Masz teraz czas? – zapytał, nim Kadota zdążył się nawet odezwać.

– Uch, tak? – Kadota odpowiedział zaskoczony. – Jestem teraz w Russia Sushi.

Shizuo wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku restauracji.

– Świetnie. Zaraz tam będę.

Rozłączył się, nie dając przyjacielowi nawet szansy na zadanie jakichkolwiek pytań. Był teraz zbyt podekscytowany, żeby wdawać się w dyskusje przez telefon. Musiał działać.

Ostatnie paręnaście metrów już prawie biegł. Rzucił tylko krótkie powitanie w stronę Simona, a potem zdyszany wpadł do Rushia Suchi i zaczął rozglądać się za Kadotą. Wszyscy goście zwrócili na niego wzrok, patrząc się jak na wariata, co zbiło go nieco z tropu.

– Shizuo – usłyszał głos, dochodzący z prawej strony.

Odchrząknął, czując niewysłowioną ulgę, i już spokojniej podszedł do przyjaciela.

– Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś biegł tutaj całą drogę.

– Dostałem nowe informacje – odparł Shizuo, siadając naprzeciwko rozmówcy.

– Czyżby Karisawa się odezwała? – zapytał Kadota zaskoczony. – Mówiła, że przez weekend nie da rady nic zrobić.

– Nie, nie ona. Dostałem przed chwilą wiadomość od Celty – to mówiąc podał przyjacielowi telefon.

– Och, więc to jednak ona go przewoziła – powiedział Kyohei. – Pewnie wyrzuca sobie teraz, że nie była w stanie pomóc Izayi, ale z drugiej strony dopisało nam szczęście. – Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Shizuo, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Musimy przeszukać te mieszkania jeszcze dzisiaj. Jeśli Shiki dostał te adresy to pewnie wysłał tam już swoich ludzi.

Kadota spojrzał na niego badawczo.

– Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz przegrać z Shikim? – zapytał w końcu.

– Irytuje mnie – odparł blondyn po chwili zastanowienia. – Poza tym, niech sobie nie myśli, że jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi pomóc Izayi – dodał tak cicho, że Kadota musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby wszystko usłyszeć.

– To nie będzie takie łatwe – powiedział Kyohei, nie chcąc dalej naciskać na przyjaciela. – Nie wiemy tak naprawdę, czego mamy tam szukać. Równie dobrze porywacze mogli wszystko wysprzątać i nie będziemy nawet w stanie rozpoznać, które z tych miejsc jest tym właściwym. – Westchnął. – Nie wspominając już o tym, że możemy nie znaleźć tam niczego, co by nam się przydało. 

– Wiem – odpowiedział Shizuo. – Ale bezczynne siedzenie jest jeszcze gorsze. Nie będę czekał, jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić. Nawet jeżeli nie znajdziemy niczego, co pomogłoby nam w dalszych poszukiwaniach i tak wolę wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić – powiedział poważnie.

– W takim wypadku nie mam wyboru. – Kadota uśmiechnął się do niego zadziornie. – Nie mógłbym odmówić komuś tak zdeterminowanemu. 

– Przepraszam za kłopot. Dziękuję – dodał po chwili Shizuo.

– Teraz powinniśmy skupić się na tym, co musimy zrobić – odparł Kyohei, przeglądając dokładnie adresy na telefonie. – Trzeba znaleźć na mapie wszystkie adresy i- – nagle urwał i jakby zbladł.

– Kadota? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Shizuo zaniepokojony.

– Zapomnij o wszystkim, co powiedziałem. Wiem dokładnie dokąd pójdziemy – odezwał się Kadota. Spojrzał poważnie na Hewajime i podsunął mu z powrotem telefon z zaznaczonym jednym adresem. – Wiedziałem, że skądś kojarzę zapach tych perfum. To adres baru, który remontuję. Kiedy wszedłem do jednego z pokoi po dniu pracy w innym miejscu, poczułem ten dziwny zapach, którego nie mogłem zidentyfikować.

– To było wtedy, kiedy myślałeś, że ktoś się włamał? – zapytał Shizuo, przypominając sobie ich poprzednią konwersację o pracy Kadoty.

– Tak. Teraz to ma sens – powiedział Kyohei. – We wtorek dostałem niespodziewaną wiadomość, że przyjaciel właścicieli potrzebuje pomocy przy malowaniu pokoju. Powiedzieli, że zapłacą mi za to normalną stawkę, więc zgodziłem się tam pojechać. Wygląda na to, że chcieli się mnie wtedy pozbyć z baru za wszelką cenę. Skontaktuje się potem z nimi, możliwe, że mają jakieś powiązania z porywaczami.

– Tak, może uda się coś z nich wyciągnąć. Na razie powinniśmy sprawdzić mieszkanie – powiedział Shizuo.

– Mam przy sobie klucze. Stąd będziemy mieć jakieś pół godziny piechotą. 

Shizuo momentalnie wstał.

– Idziemy.

Kadota przytaknął i podążył za Heiwajimą.

– Masz jakiś plan? – zapytał Kadota, gdy już opuścili Russia Sushi.

– Nie. Zobaczymy, co zastaniemy na miejscu. Pracowałeś tam od tamtego czasu, prawda? – zapytał, zerkając na przyjaciela.

– Tak, ale nie zauważyłem niczego odbiegającego od normy ponad to, o czym już ci wspominałem.

– W takim razie nie powinno być żadnych problemów. Nikt cię przecież od tamtego czasu nie napadł, więc mało prawdopodobne, żebyśmy kogoś zastali. – Skręcili w mniej zatłoczoną ulicę, na której znajdowało się tylko parę sklepów.

– Racja, ale nie zaszkodzi być przygotowanym na najgorsze. W weekendy bar stoi pusty, kto wie, na co możemy się natknąć.

Przeszli przez kolejne dwie przecznice i w końcu dotarli do małej uliczki, na której panował spokój. Dookoła było wyjątkowo cicho, jak na tę porę dnia, tylko od czasu do czasu pojawiał się jakiś pieszy bądź rowerzysta.

– To tutaj – powiedział Kadota, wskazując na drzwi, na których farba była nieco popękana. Kyohei wyjął klucz i wsadził go do dziurki od klucza, ale gdy próbował go przekręcić poczuł opór. Sięgnął więc do klamki i nacisnął ją, a wtedy drzwi ustąpiły.

Wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia.

– Pójdę przodem – wyszeptał Shizuo mijając przyjaciela i wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Światło było zapalone. W środku pachniało farbą i kurzem. Pomieszczenie było dość niewielkie. Parę stołów i barek, nic specjalnego. Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk, gdy się obrócił zobaczył, że Kadota pokazuje mu jedne z drzwi.

– Tam jest pokój, w którym poczułem zapach perfum – wyszeptał.

Shizuo skinął głową.

Skoro zamek był otwarty bardzo możliwe, że porywacze wrócili.

Poszedł przodem.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem po całym pomieszczeniu, więc nie mogli raczej liczyć na efekt zaskoczenia.

Chwycił za klamkę. Wziął głębszy oddech i otworzył drzwi. W tym samym momencie coś ciemnego nagle rzuciło się w jego stronę. Gwałtownie się odsunął, odpychając Kadotę, i jedynie o milimetry uniknął ostrza, które rozcięło kawałek jego kamizelki.

Gdy odzyskał równowagę podniósł głowę i jego wzrok napotkał parę kasztanowych oczu.

– To tylko Shizu–chan, cóż za niemiła niespodzianka – usłyszał tak dobrze znany mu głos.

Izaya stał naprzeciw niego z wyciągniętym nożem. Jego kurtka z futrem wisiała luźno na prawym ramieniu. Informator był blady, a na jego twarzy malowała się dziwna ekspresja.

Nie powinien odpoczywać w domu po operacji? Gdzie był Shiki? Przecież to on wykonywał dla Izayi wszystkie zlecenia.

Shizuo zagapił się na Informatora, jednak nim zdążył pomyśleć o jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi usłyszał za sobą czyiś jęk. Obrócił się i, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył na podłodze Kadotę, którego musiał przez przypadek przewrócić. Pomógł mu wstać i dopiero wtedy znowu odwrócił się w stronę Izayi.

Dziwnie było go znowu widzieć w normalnych ciuchach i z nożem w ręce. Ciągle miał przed oczyma obraz Informatora leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku, nękanego koszmarami.

To wspomnienie za nic nie chciało się pogodzić z tym, co teraz widział. Gdyby nie zraniona ręka mógłby przysiąc, że nic się kompletnie nie zmieniło od ich ostatniej potyczki na mieście. A jednak dostrzegał małe szczegóły, które nie pozwalały mu patrzeć na Informatora w ten sam sposób.

– Izaya? – powiedział Kadota, dopiero teraz zauważając, kto ich zaatakował. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać i was – powiedział Informator, z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Przypuszczam, że Celty była na tyle miła, że powiedziała, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mnie śledziła tylko po to, żeby dać wam informacje – dodał. Opuścił rękę, ale nie schował noża z powrotem do kieszeni, trzymając go pewnie w dłoni.

– Celty cię nie śledziła – Shizuo powiedział w końcu. – Podała nam tylko adresy.

Izaya prychnął.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności przyszliście dokładnie pod ten adres, kiedy mieliście do wyboru jeszcze osiemnaście innych? – W głosie Informatora słychać było kpinę. – Nie bierzcie mnie za idiotę.

– Znaleźliśmy cię dzięki-

Shizuo powstrzymał Kadotę ręką i popatrzył na niego znacząco. Na szczęście przyjaciel szybko załapał, o co mu chodziło.

– Powiedzmy, że mieliśmy inny ślad, który doprowadził nas do tego miejsca.

Izaya przypatrywał się im uważnie.

– Nie tylko ty umiesz zdobywać informacje – dodał Shizuo, obserwując reakcję Informatora, na twarzy którego pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

– Shizu–chan zawsze mnie zas… – Izaya pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramieniem.

Wydawało mu się, czy uśmiech na moment zniknął z jego twarzy? Wyglądał jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego.

–Typowy Shizu–chan – brunet dokończył w końcu.

Shiuzo zmarszczył brwi.

Dziwne. Dlaczego przerwał w pół zdania? Izaya zawsze powtarzał to samo zdanie, aż do znudzenia, wiedząc doskonale, jak bardzo go to irytuje. Co się zmieniło?

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami dopóki Kadota nie odchrząknął i nie przerwał ciszy.

– W każdym razie, skoro wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy możemy zająć się tym, po co tu przyszliśmy.

– Róbcie co chcecie – powiedział Izaya. – Chętnie popatrzę na tę waszą małą zabawę w detektywów. Przyda mi się trochę rozrywki. – To mówiąc złożył nóż i włożył rękę do kieszeni. Z jego twarzy nie znikał uśmiech.

Shizuo zerknął na Kadotę, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Podeszli więc do szafek i zaczęli po kolei przeszukiwać szuflady.

Cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Informatora, co strasznie go rozpraszało.

Kiedy niczego nie udało im się znaleźć Izaya zachichotał. Pewnie wcześniej zdążył przeszukać już to miejsce i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic tu nie znajdą.

Shizuo poczuł pod skórą narastającą irytację.

Jednak Izaya pozostawał Izayą. Nie ważne, jak bardzo by mu się w życiu nie oberwało, zawsze miał wystarczająco siły i tupetu, żeby rozwścieczyć Shizuo.

Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po reszcie pokoju. Tak jak podejrzewał, Izaya stał oparty o jedną ze ścian i przyglądał mu się z niezachwianym uśmiechem.

Był zaskoczony, że nawet po operacji Informator był w stanie poruszać się z taką prędkością. A Shinra tak panikował, że może mu się nigdy nie udać wrócić do zdrowia.

Następnie jego spojrzenie padło na duże łóżko. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, mając wrażenie, że gdzieś je już widział, aż w końcu odpowiedź sama wyłoniła się z odmętów jego pamięci. 

– Ach, to jest to łóżko – wymsknęło mu się na głos.

– To ze zdjęcia? – zapytał Kadota, podchodząc do Shizuo i patrząc na mebel.

– Na to wygląda.

W Shizuo coś zawrzało. Dopiero teraz świadomość tego, co stało się w tym pokoju dotarła do niego z pełną mocną. Niemal widział ciało Izayi przywiązane do ramy łóżka, naznaczone ugryzieniami i zadrapaniami. Miał kolejny dowód na to, co zrobiono Izayi i znowu poczuł, jakby w klatce piersiowej brakowało mu powietrza.

Zacisnął mocniej pięść, próbując pohamować złość, która wzbierała w nim z każdą chwilą.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.

– Złość w niczym nie pomoże – usłyszał głos.

Gdy zwrócił się w tamtą stronę zobaczył, że Kadota patrzy na łóżko z tak samo zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, od jego przyjaciela emanowało opanowanie, które po chwili wydawało się udzielać i jemu.

– Znudziłem się – powiedział nagle Izaya, który od dłuższego czasu był cicho. Obaj odwrócili się gwałtownie na dźwięk czyjegoś głosu. Przez chwilę zapomnieli, że oprócz nich ktoś jeszcze znajdował się w pokoju. – Bawcie się dobrze w szukanie niczego.

To mówiąc, Informator okręcił się na pięcie i przeszedł do kolejnego pokoju, zostawiając ich samych.

Shizuo odetchnął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był spięty. Nie wiedział jak się zachować w obecności Informatora po ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

Izaya był wtedy cały pokryty ranami i dostał ataku paniki. Nie wspominając już o tym, że w momencie, kiedy doszedł do siebie, Shizuo wybiegł bez słowa, zbyt wściekły, żeby przejmować się czymkolwiek innym.

Czy Izaya domyślił się, czemu wtedy wybiegł? To był Izaya, oczywiście, że musiał się domyślać, ale mimo to nie skomentował tego wydarzenia.

Shizuo zastanawiał się tylko czy to dobry czy zły znak.

– Sprawdźmy za ten czas łazienkę – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Kadota.

Faktycznie, w pokoju znajdowała się druga para drzwi, która, zgodnie ze słowami Kadoty, prowadziła do całkiem sporej łazienki. Wszystkie półki, tak jak i szuflady w poprzednim pokoju, były puste. Zajrzeli pod umywalkę i do prysznica, ale nie znaleźli zupełnie nic.

Skierowali więc kroki do drugiego pokoju, w którym był Izaya.

Informator stał po środku pomieszczenia, pisząc na komórce jakąś wiadomość. Zerknął na Shizuo i uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Shizuo spojrzał na telefon zastanawiając się, czy Izaya znowu kontaktuje się z Shikim. Jeśli tak, dlaczego jakuza sam tu nie przyjechał?

Spojrzał z powrotem na Informatora, który przez cały ten czas wydawał się nie spuszczać z niego wzroku. Po chwili szybko schował telefon do kieszeni.

– Coś nie tak, Shizu–chan? – zapytał Izaya słodkim głosem, na dźwięk którego Shizuo zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Izaya przybierał ten fałszywy ton. – Och, pewnie zastanawiasz się czy pisałem do Shikiego – kontynuował, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej i robiąc parę kroków w jego stronę. Shizuo zacisnął pięść słysząc znajome imię. Naprawdę miał dość słuchania o Shikim. – Odpowiedź brzmi tak.

Nie daj się sprowokować. To tylko puste słowa.

– Chooo, żadnej reakcji? Czyżby Shizu–chan zaczął nad sobą panować? –  Orihara zapytał, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. – Niemożliwe. Potwór zawsze będzie potworem – dodał śpiewnie.

Rozdrażniony zrobił krok w stronę Izayi, na co ten wyraźnie się wzdrygnął i błyskawicznie odsunął, wyciągając nóż.

Shizuo zamrugał. Na pewno tym razem mu się nie przywidziało. Wyglądało jakby Izaya przestraszył się tego, że się do niego zbliżył.

– Chcesz kolejnej walki, Shizu–chan? – Informator zapytał z uśmiechem, ale Shizuo był teraz pewny, co kryło się pod tym uśmiechem.

Izaya nigdy nie okazywał prawdziwych emocji, ale jego oczy zdradzały więcej, niż by tego chciał. Że też Shizuo nigdy wcześniej się im nie przyjrzał. Przez tą jedną chwilę wyraźnie widział w oczach Informatora strach.

Czy to przez niego? Nie, Izaya nigdy się go nie bał.

Czy to przez porwanie? To samo zdarzyło się wcześniej w mieszkaniu Izayi. Kiedy tylko go dotknął Izaya przeniósł się w jakieś złe miejsce. Wyglądało na to, że Informator jeszcze nie końca doszedł do siebie po tamtych wydarzeniach.

Shizuo czuł teraz jeszcze większą złość.

Dałby wszystko, żeby dostać porywaczy w swoje ręce.

– Spasuje – odparł w końcu. – Poczekam, aż wrócisz do formy i będziesz mi w stanie sprostać – dodał, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Teraz, kiedy potrafił przejrzeć przez niektóre maski Izayi, nie da się już tak łatwo sprowokować.

– Myślisz, że nie dałbym ci teraz rady? – zapytał Izaya, jego uśmiech wyraźnie podszyty irytacją.

– Kto wie – powiedział Shizuo, obserwując uważnie Informatora. – Może teraz, gdy nie jesteś w łóżku faktycznie byłbyś w stanie przede mną uciec – dodał.

Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby skierować rozmowę na te tory. Izaya, którego zobaczył tamtego dnia i ten, który stał tuż przed nim, wydawał się być dwiema zupełnie innymi osobami. Ten dysonans sprawiał, że czuł przemożną ochotę, żeby sprowokować Izayę i ujawnić jego prawdziwe oblicze.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego słowa wywołają taką reakcję.

Informator wyraźnie się speszył, a jego policzki nabrały lekkich rumieńców. Wyglądał jakby chciał jednocześnie umrzeć ze wstydu i zamordować Shizuo. To było całkiem zabawne i… urocze?

Było z nim naprawdę źle.

Nie mógł się zdecydować czy wolałby uznać takie myśli za całkiem normalne, czy raczej powinien sobie wymierzyć cios za myślenie o Informatorze w tak ckliwy sposób.  

Oczywiście, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, Izaya przybrał kolejną maskę i patrzył teraz na niego z wyższością.

– Może nie musiałbym nawet uciekać. Po prostu poczekałbym, aż sam to znowu zrobisz – zripostował Izaya. Jego głos był zimny jak lód.

Teraz to Shizuo się speszył i miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale nie chciał dać Izayi tej satysfakcji i wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

– Nie chcę się wtrącać – przerwał im Kadota – ale to chyba nie pora i miejsce na sprzeczki. Powinniśmy skończyć najszybciej jak się tylko da i stąd wyjść.

Zapadła cisza.

– Nie będę was zatrzymywał w waszych małych poszukiwaniach – powiedział w końcu Izaya, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Shizuo.

Informator udał się w kierunku drzwi, przy których stał Heiwajima. Wyminął go, aż do ostatniej sekundy patrząc mu w oczy wyzywająco.

– Czy wy nigdy nie przestaniecie się kłócić? – Kadota zapytał zrezygnowany. – Został nam do przeszukania jeszcze tylko ten pokój.

– A co z pozostałymi pomieszczeniami? – Shizuo zapytał zdziwiony. – Widziałem jeszcze jakieś drzwi.

– Kończyłem wtedy renowację tamtych pomieszczeń, więc były puste. Po powrocie z drugiej pracy nie znalazłem w nich niczego dziwnego, a nawet jeśli coś tam było, już dawno zostało wyrzucone.

Shizuo przytaknął, chociaż nie był zachwycony tą informacją.

Ten pokój nie różnił się za wiele od poprzedniego. Też stało tu parę szafek i łóżko, nieco mniejsze od tego w drugim pokoju. Przeszukali wszystko łącznie z materacem, ale niczego nie znaleźli.

– Jednak okazało się to kompletną stratą czasu – powiedział Shizuo niezadowolony. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jednak coś tu znajdą.

– Dobrze, że zostały nam jeszcze zdjęcia – odpowiedział Kadota, prostując się i przeciągając.

– Yhy – mruknął Shizuo.

– Po usłyszeniu całej tej historii nie mam zamiaru tu już wracać – powiedział Kyohei, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. – Kto wie, co jeszcze mogło się tu dziać w przeciągu tych paru tygodni.

– Nie dziwię się – odparł Shizuo, podążając za nim.

Gdy przeszli do drugiego pokoju coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że drzwi do łazienki są uchylone, a zza nich widać było kawałek kurtki Izayi.

Był rozdarty. W sumie Izaya przyszedł tu pierwszy, więc nie powinni się martwić o to, kiedy stąd wyjdzie, ale myśl, że miałby zostawić Informatora samego w tym miejscu, nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Izaya jeszcze nie skończył? – zapytał Kadota, podążając za wzrokiem Heiwajimy.

– Sprawdzę – odpowiedział, ku zaskoczeniu przyjaciela.

Sam nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, ale miał złe przeczucia, a one zazwyczaj go nie zawodziły.

Uchylił szerzej drzwi do łazienki. Izaya stał odwrócony do niego tyłem i się nie ruszał.

– Wszo, skończyłeś już?

Czekał chwilę, ale nie uzyskał ze strony Informatora żadnej reakcji.

Obrócił się w stronę Kadoty, ale ten wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego. Kyohei pokazał mu, żeby spróbował jeszcze raz.

Shizuo podszedł bliżej.

– Hej, Wszo…!

Nachylił się, żeby zobaczyć twarz Informatora i zamarł.

Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozszerzone. Jego oddech był szybki i urywany. Wyglądał jakby się dusił.

– Izaya – powiedział Shizuo, stając naprzeciwko Informatora, ale ten wydawał się go nie słyszeć, ani nie widzieć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Kadota z głębi pokoju.

Shizuo przyglądał się Izayi, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Ostatnim razem, gdy go dotknął tylko pogorszył jego stan.

Nagle Izaya podniósł rękę i złapał się za chore ramię. Zgiął się przy tym niemal w pół, a jego oddech stał się jeszcze bardziej nierówny, i wypuszczał każdy haust powietrza ze świstem. Zaczął cały drżeć. 

Kolejny atak paniki.  

Shizuo, nie mając większego wyboru, złapał Informatora za lewe ramię i lekko nim potrząsnął próbując wybić go z otępienia.

– Izaya–kun! – powiedział głośniej i bardziej stanowczo, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę Informatora.

Izaya gwałtownie podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Wyglądało jakby dopiero po chwili zaczęło do niego docierać, na kogo patrzy. Zrobił niepewny krok w tył, wyswobadzając się z uścisku Heiwajimy, który od razu go puścił. Informator rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu.

– Izaya? – zapytał, niepewny tego, jakiej reakcji się spodziewać.

Izaya zakrył usta ręką i zrobił kolejny krok w tył. Następnie, nim Shizuo zdążył zareagować, odwrócił się i wybiegł.

Shizuo, zaskoczony, dopiero po chwili udał się w pogoń za Informatorem.

– Gdzie jest Izaya? – zapytał, widząc zdziwienie, które malowało się na twarzy Kadoty.

– Pobiegł tędy-

Pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku słysząc jak Kadota woła coś za nim, ale nie miał teraz czasu się zatrzymywać. Izaya wyglądał na kompletnie wytrąconego z równowagi, przebywanie w tym miejscu musiało przywrócić wszystkie koszmary.

Wybiegł przed bar gotów do pościgu, ale ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze, Izaya stał nieopodal, opierając się jedną ręką o mur. Jego ciało było wstrząsane torsjami.

Podszedł do niego i usłyszał jakiś dziwny odgłos, jakby ktoś wylał coś mokrego na chodnik. Informator zakaszlał.

Ach, musiał wymiotować.

Nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Nie widział twarzy Izayi, więc nie był w stanie stwierdzić, w jakim był stanie.

Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Informatora z zamiarem położenia jej na plecach Izayi, ale nim zdążył go dotknąć, szczupłe ciało gwałtownie zwróciło się w jego stronę.

Shizuo zastygł z wyciągniętą dłonią.

Orihara patrzył teraz na niego gniewnie, przecierając wierzchem dłoni usta. Dalej ciężko oddychał.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Shizuo w końcu opuścił rękę i wyprostował się. Automatycznie jego dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni, gdzie trzymał nóż, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążył się pohamować przed wyciągnięciem go. To był chyba najgorszy moment, żeby Izaya dowiedział się, że go ma.

Zacisnął więc tylko dłoń na trzonku, próbując skupić się na obecnej sytuacji.

O ile to możliwe, Izaya wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio. Był teraz prawie siny, a oczy miał lekko zaczerwienione.

– Uch, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Shizuo niezręcznie. 

Czuł się dziwnie zadając Izayi tego typu pytania. Do tej pory okazywali sobie jedynie wrogość, dlatego cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się nieco absurdalna.

Izaya posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie, następnie opuścił rękę i zaśmiał się głucho.

– Shizu–chan się o mnie martwi, jak uroczo – brunet odpowiedział, krzywiąc się w niesmaku. – Co jeszcze, zaczniesz mi wysyłać kartki z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia?

Pomimo lat nienawiści i ciągłych pościgów, widząc Informatora w takim stanie, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć agresją na te zaczepki. Teraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko gra pozorów.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Zawsze zaskakiwało go to, że nawet w ciężkich sytuacjach, Izaya potrafił znaleźć w sobie tyle rezonu. Czy tak samo było z porywaczami? Stawiał im się do samego końca i dlatego w odwecie rozcięli mu ramię?

– Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić – powiedział po chwili poważnie.

Co by było, gdyby faktycznie ktoś zastawił na Izayę pułapkę? Czy i tym razem miałby na tyle szczęścia, żeby ujść z życiem? Był wyjątkowo sprytny i silny, ale już raz udało im się go porwać, czemu nie mieli by zrobić tego ponownie?

– Jesteś jedyną osobą, której nie powinno tu być. – Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Izayi, który był ostry. Oczy Informatora patrzyły na niego z nienawiścią i pogardą. – Całe to twoje bieganie w kółko za porywaczami to jakiś absurd. Czemu niby miałoby ci na tym zależeć? – zapytał poirytowany. – Nie myśl, że uwierzę, że to z dobroci serca. Nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby pomagać swojemu wrogowi – powiedział niemal na jednym wdechu, wyrzucając z siebie każde słowo jak truciznę.

– Może faktycznie jestem głupi – zaczął Shizuo. – Nie potrafię sobie odpuścić, kiedy myślę o tym, co cię spotkało – Izaya prychnął kpiąco, ale Shizuo puścił to mimo uszu i kontynuował. – Irytuje mnie, że ktoś inny niż ja był w stanie cię złapać. Irytuje mnie, że Shiki ci pomaga. Irytuje mnie nawet to, że poszedłeś po pomoc do kogoś innego, chociaż wiem, że nigdy nie przyszedłbyś z tym do mnie. – Wziął głębszy oddech. – Ale najbardziej irytuje mnie myśl, że ktoś inny niż ja śmiał położyć na tobie ręce – zrobił krok w stronę Izayi. – Więc jeśli mogę dorwać drani, którzy za tym wszystkim stoją, to możesz uważać mnie za głupca, ale nie potrafię zostawić tej sprawy w spokoju – powiedział niemal wykrzykując ostatnie słowa.

Przeczesał włosy dłonią z irytacji, tworząc jeszcze większy nieład.

Patrzył zdeterminowany na Izayę, którego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu. Po chwili jednak Informator zaczął się niemal histerycznie śmiać.

– Słyszysz, co mówisz, Shizu–chan? – wykrztusił pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. – To brzmi niemal, jakbyś był we mnie zakochany.

Zapadła cisza.

Gdy się nad tym zastanowił to faktycznie, tak to właśnie brzmiało.

Zaakceptował fakt, że jest zazdrosny, a nawet to, że może czuć coś więcej do Izayi. Jednak mieć świadomość swoich uczuć, a usłyszeć o nich z ust Informatora, to zupełnie inna historia.

Shizuo zrobiło się chłodno, a potem jego policzki pokryły się wściekłą czerwienią.

Dostrzegł, że Izaya zastygł. Na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie, które momentalnie przekształciło się we wściekły grymas. Informator błyskawicznie wyciągnął nóż i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Zamiast unikać ciosu Shizuo pozwolił, aby przeciwnik podbiegł jak najbliżej. Poczuł ostry ból od ostrza, które wbiło się w jego bok. Zanim Orihara zdążył się odsunąć, złapał go za rękę i przytrzymał, uniemożliwiając odwrót.

 – Wystarczy – powiedział do Izayi, który próbował mu się za wszelką cenę wyrwać – Uszkodzisz sobie ramię jeśli dalej będziesz się tak szarpał – dodał stanowczo, nachylając się do niego bliżej.

Izaya w końcu podniósł głowę i ich oczy się spotkały. Nie widział, żeby kiedykolwiek w oczach Izayi było tyle złości, bólu i… strachu?

Zbyt zaskoczony tą mieszanką uczuć, nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie Informator zdołał mu się wyśliznąć.

Kiedy Izaya był już bezpieczny, z dala od zasięgu rąk Shizuo, na jego twarzy pozostała tylko złość. Widać było, że zacisnął mocniej zęby, ale nic nie powiedział. Rzuciwszy blondynowi ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie, zawrócił i zaczął biec.

– Znajdę ich! – Shizuo krzyknął za odbiegającym Informatorem. Sam w sumie nie wiedział  dlaczego, ale poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej.

To brzmiało niemal jak obietnica.

Poza tym, niech Izaya sobie nie wyobraża, że wszystko zawsze będzie szło po jego myśli. Zdecydował, że złapie porywaczy i nie zamierzał zrezygnować tylko dlatego, że Informatorowi się to nie podobało.

– Nie mów mi, że to, co powiedział Izaya było prawdą? – usłyszał za sobą głos Kadoty. Gdy się odwrócił dostrzegł, że na twarzy przyjaciela maluje się niedowierzanie.

*Klik, klik.*

Wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, który przestraszył Kadotę.

– Umm, jeśli chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać-

Shizuo szybko pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu.

– Sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – powiedział, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na trzonku noża.

Jego spotkanie z Izayą potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażał. Przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się spotkania w miejscu, gdzie był on wcześniej przetrzymywany.

Pomimo tego, że nie lubił Shikiego był poirytowany, że pozwolił Izayi tu przyjść samemu. Jednak wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Informator po prostu zignorował wszystkie ostrzeżenia – zawsze robił to, na co miał ochotę.

Znowu miał wiele pytań, na które nie potrafił jeszcze znaleźć odpowiedzi. Widok pustki w oczach Izayi nie dawał mu spokoju. Z jednej strony chciałby wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w tym pokoju, z drugiej strony bał się tego, co mógłby usłyszeć.

Kolejną niezrozumiałą dla niego rzeczą był wyraz twarzy Izayi. Pomimo tego, że był jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych osób jakie znał, w tej jednej chwili wyglądał niemal… bezbronnie. Nawet fakt, że wbijał wtedy nóż w bok Shizuo nie był w stanie tego zmienić.

Informator coś ukrywał, coś, co gdzieś po drodze Shizuo musiał przegapić. Czy to możliwe, że Izaya od czasów liceum faktycznie coś do niego czuł? Ta myśl wydawała mu się niemal nierealna.

– Powinniśmy już stąd iść. W każdej chwili ktoś się tu może zjawić – przerwał jego rozmyślania Kadota. Shizuo przytaknął, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, gdzie są. – Poza tym krwawisz, Shinra powinien cię opatrzeć.

Shizuo zerknął w dół i faktycznie, z miejsca, w które Izaya wbił nóż, ciekła krew, barwiąc część jego stroju. W świetle lamp, plama wydawała się niemal całkowicie czarna.

– Tak. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – zgodził się ze słowami Kadoty, dołączając do niego i wspólnie opuszczając to miejsce.

Shinra i Celty będą wściekli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu Shizuo i Izaya się spotkali<3  
> To kto chce teraz przeczytać perspektywę Izayi? Będzie w niej dużo fajnych rzeczy z tych scen:D
> 
> Fun fact, od momentu, kiedy Izaya i Shizuo ostatni raz rozmawiali minęło dokładnie 69 stron (przynajmniej tak było przed naniesieniem poprawek). Przypadek? Nie sądzę :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzień dobry, ja to tu tylko zostawię i życzę miłego czytania :D

Błyskawicznie wyciągnął nóż i, w momencie kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, rzucił się do przodu tnąc napastnika. Niestety, ostrze minęło główny cel zaledwie o milimetry i rozcięło tylko kawałek kamizelki, pozostawiając skórę nietkniętą.

Kamizelki?

Podniósł wzrok i od razu rozpoznał czuprynę blond włosów. Shizu–chan złapał równowagę i podniósł głowę wymieniając spojrzenie z Izayą. 

– To tylko Shizu–chan, cóż za niemiła niespodzianka – powiedział, dalej celując w niego nożem.

Co on tu robi? Jakim cudem tak szybko znalazł to miejsce? Nawet gdyby Celty od razu podała mu wszystkie adresy, jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że spośród dziewiętnastu adresów Shizu-chan zjawi się akurat tutaj w tym samym czasie, co on?

Czyżby Celty go śledziła? Nie mógł wykluczyć takiej opcji.

Shizuo przyglądał mu się badawczo.

Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że znowu tak szybko zobaczy mnie w pełni sił.

Zabawne jak ich drogi się ostatnio przeplatały.

Z drugiego pokoju usłyszał czyiś jęk. Shizuo odwrócił się i pomógł komuś wstać.

Ach, Dotachin. No tak, nikt inny nie byłby na tyle szalony, żeby przebywać w towarzystwie Shizu–chan w takim miejscu. Reszta gangu pewnie czeka na zewnątrz. Nie… byli zdyszani, przyszli tu pieszo. Gdyby byli całą grupą, przyjechaliby samochodem z Togusą.

– Izaya? – powiedział Dotachin, dopiero teraz zauważając Informatora. – Co ty tu robisz?

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać i was – powiedział, z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Przypuszczam, że Celty była na tyle miła, że powiedziała, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mnie śledziła tylko po to, żeby dać wam informacje – dodał. Kto by pomyślał, że Celty posunie się do tak niskiego zagrania, to była ciekawa odmiana. Opuścił rękę, ale nie schował noża z powrotem do kieszeni. Wolał najpierw upewnić się, że Shizu–chan się na niego niespodziewanie nie rzuci. Był w końcu nieprzewidywalny.

– Celty cię nie śledziła – powiedział po chwili Shizuo. – Podała nam tylko adresy.

Prychnął.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności przyszliście dokładnie pod ten adres, kiedy mieliście do wyboru jeszcze osiemnaście innych? –  zapytał kpiąco. To było prawie niemożliwe. – Nie bierzcie mnie za idiotę.

– Znaleźliśmy cię dzięki-

Shizuo powstrzymał Dotachina ręką i popatrzył na niego znacząco.

Znaleźli go dzięki czemu? Nie podobała mu się ta niema wymiana zdań.

– Powiedzmy, że mieliśmy inny ślad, który doprowadził nas do tego miejsca – dokończył Dotachin.

Przez chwilę obserwował ich uważnie. Wyglądali, jakby mówili prawdę. Nie uwzględnił takiego scenariusza w swoim planie. Ta sytuacja ani trochę mu się nie podobała. 

– Nie tylko ty umiesz zdobywać informacje – dodał Shizuo wyzywająco.

Izaya uśmiechnął się kpiąco w odpowiedzi.

– Shizu–chan zawsze mnie zas… – Słowa porywacza odbiły się echem w jego umyśle. Pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramieniem – Typowy Shizu–chan. – dokończył w końcu, zmieniając zdanie.

Nie było sensu powtarzać w kółko tych samych utartych schematów, prawda?

Shizuo zmarszczył brwi i znów przyglądał się mu badawczo. Izaya odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Zaskakujące było to, że Shizu–chan był tak spokojny. Zazwyczaj parę uwag wystarczyło, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami dopóki Dotachin nie odchrząknął i nie przerwał ciszy.

– W każdym razie skoro wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy możemy zająć się tym, po co tu przyszliśmy – powiedział Dotachin.

– Róbcie co chcecie – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Chętnie popatrzę na tę waszą małą zabawę w detektywów. Przyda mi się trochę rozrywki.

Złożył nóż i włożył go do kieszeni. Wyglądało na to, że na razie nie zanosiło się na żadną walkę.

Oparł się o jedną ze ścian i stamtąd obserwował poszukiwania. Wciąż zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem dotarli tu tak szybko. Co takiego mogli znaleźć w samochodzie, że doprowadziło ich to bezpośrednio tutaj? I dlaczego dopiero po tym, jak Celty podała im adresy?

Przeszukał w pamięci wszystko, co mogłoby mu pomóc w połączeniu tych wątków. Nagle coś mu zaświtało. Czy to nie było miejsce, które Dotachin teraz remontował?

Teraz to nabierało sensu. Dotachin mógł wcześniej znaleźć tu coś, co nie wyglądało na nic specjalnego dopóki nie powiązał tego ze sprawą. Ale czy po zadaniu sobie tylu trudno, porywacze naprawdę popełnili by tak prosty błąd i zostawili coś osobistego? Wydawało mu się to niemal niemożliwe. To musiało być coś innego. Będzie musiał wydusić nieco więcej informacji z Shinry.

Zachichotał, gdy zobaczył, jak Shizuo wstaje sprzed szafek nic nie znajdując. Były barman odwrócił się w jego stronę, na co Informator posłał mu uśmiech numer cztery. I tym razem Shizu–chan nie dał się sprowokować. To się zaczynało robić męczące.

Heiwajima odwrócił się i spojrzał na łóżko.

Izaya spuścił wzrok, przyglądając się podłodze, która była wytarta w paru miejscach. Nie czuł potrzeby spoglądania w tamtą stronę. Miał już wystarczająco czasu, żeby się przyjrzeć.

Zauważył na podłodze ślady, w których stało krzesło, na którym siedział. W czterech miejscach były wyraźnie widoczne zarysowania.

– Ach, to jest to łóżko – usłyszał cichy głos Shizu–chan.

– To ze zdjęcia? – zapytał Dotachin.

Izaya gwałtownie podniósł głowę, spoglądając w kierunku Dotachina i Shizuo, którzy stali teraz przy łóżku.

Jakiego zdjęcia?

– Na to wygląda.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby słyszał spust migawki.

Przeczesał dłonią włosy. Wciąż czuł pod palcami nierówność, w miejscu, gdzie ucięto mu jeden kosmyk.

Czyżby zrobili mu jakieś zdjęcia, kiedy był nieprzytomny?

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Miał przemożną potrzebę posiadania tej informacji, ale na pewno nie zniży się do tego, żeby zapytać o cokolwiek Shizu–chan.

Swoją drogą, po raz pierwszy od kiedy tu weszli widać było, że Shizu–chan jest wściekły. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Wyobrażał sobie, że na zdjęciu mogły być wszystkie najbardziej wyuzdane momenty z „tego” dnia, ale czemu Shizuo miałby się tym przejmować?

I przede wszystkim, gdzie widzieli to zdjęcie? Shinra wspominał coś o mieszkaniu porywacza, czyżby faktycznie udało im się do niego dotrzeć? Nie chciało mu się wierzyć w to, że słowa Shinry mogły okazać się prawdziwe.

Były barman zacisnął mocniej pięść.

Dotachin położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział:

– Złość w niczym nie pomoże.

Shizu–chan zerknął na przyjaciela, ale ten wpatrywał się w łóżko z tak samo zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie podobało mu się to. Wydawało im się, że wiedzą wszystko na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w tym pokoju, bo widzieli jakąś fotografię. Miał dość patrzenia na ich poważne miny – robiło mu się niedobrze na ich widok.

– Znudziłem się – powiedział. Shizu-chan i Dotachin odwrócili się gwałtownie na dźwięk jego głosu. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych, jakby zapomnieli, że w ogóle tutaj był. – Bawcie się dobrze w szukanie niczego.

Okręcił się na pięcie i przeszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich samych.

Drugi pokój wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak pierwszy. Łóżko było nieco mniejsze od tego z poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Stała tu też jakaś szafka i komoda, nic specjalnego. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby go tutaj przetrzymywali – w pokoju unosił się nieco inny zapach, którego nie rozpoznawał. To byłoby też bez sensu ze strony porywaczy, gdyby co chwilę przenosili go z pokoju do pokoju. Przysporzyło by im to tylko więcej sprzątania.

Na wszelki wypadek przeszukał jednak wszystkie szafki i nawet sprawdził materac. Tak jak się spodziewał wszystko było puste.

Nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak sprawdzić ostatnie pomieszczenie.

Wyjął na chwilę komórkę, żeby sprawdzić zaległe wiadomości. Od samego rana nie miał na to czasu, więc mógł równie dobrze zrobić to i teraz. I tak wolał zaczekać, aż Dotachin i Shizu–chan skończą, żeby mógł przejść do miejsca, które chciał przeszukać, bez zbędnych pytań.

Dostał wiadomość od Shikiego. Ponoć miał dla niego ważne informacje, również te dotyczące jego ulubionego potwora.

Najwyraźniej Akabayashi zdążył już dostarczyć Shikiemu informacje dotyczące wczorajszej, domniemanej eskapady Shizuo. Chyba, że ten pierwotniak zdołał zrobić coś jeszcze innego, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie Shikiego.

Usłyszał kroki, a po chwili drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły. Szybko odesłał wiadomość zwrotną i zerknął na Shizuo, posyłając mu jego ulubiony uśmiech.

Były barman spojrzał na telefon, który Izaya trzymał w ręce. Momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawiła się irytacja. Czyżby Shizu-chan domyślał się z kim pisał Izaya? Nie zamierzał odpuścić tak idealnej okazji do podrażnienia się z nim.

Shizuo znów na niego spojrzał i dopiero wtedy szybko schował telefon do kieszeni.

– Coś nie tak, Shizu–chan? – zapytał słodkim głosem, na dźwięk którego Shizuo się skrzywił. Wiedział doskonale jak bardzo ten głosu irytuje Shizu–chan i zamierzał wykorzystać ten fakt. – Och, pewnie zastanawiasz się czy pisałem do Shikiego – kontynuował, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej i robiąc parę kroków w stronę Shizuo.

Blondyn zacisnął pięść słysząc imię Shikiego. Niesamowite, że tak bardzo nie lubił osoby, którą tak naprawdę widział tylko raz w życiu, i to przelotnie.

 – Odpowiedź brzmi tak – zakończył, czekając na reakcję blondyna, która jednak nie nadeszła.

Nawet żadnej ciętej riposty? Rozczarowujące. 

– Chooo, żadnej reakcji? Czyżby Shizu–chan zaczął nad sobą panować? – zapytał, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. – Niemożliwe. Potwór zawsze będzie potworem – dodał śpiewnie.

Shizuo był teraz wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Błyskawicznie zrobił krok w stronę Izayi. Informator chciał natychmiast odskoczyć, ale poczuł, jakby prąd przeszył jego ramię. Jednocześnie, jakby z oddali, usłyszał znajome głosy porywaczy. Wzdrygnął się i, ignorując ból, odskoczył wyciągając przed siebie nóż. Wyglądało na to, że jego wyobraźnia zaczęła płatać mu figle.

– Chcesz kolejnej walki Shizu–chan? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Heiwajima bacznie się mu przyglądał. Na jego twarzy malowały się różne emocje, ale najbardziej przebijała się złość. Typowe.

– Spasuje – odparł w końcu.

To było zaskakujące. Jego prowokacja znowu się nie udała. Co się dzisiaj działo z Shizu–chan? Był za spokojny.

– Poczekam, aż wrócisz do formy i będziesz mi w stanie sprostać – dodał po chwili były barman, uśmiechając się przy tym zadziornie.

– Myślisz, że nie dałbym ci teraz rady? – zapytał Izaya, dalej się uśmiechając.

Czy Shizu–chan naprawdę myślał, że z powodu niesprawnego ramienia, nie stanowił zagrożenia? Chyba zapomniał na co go stać.

– Kto wie – powiedział Shizuo, obserwując go uważnie. – Może teraz, gdy nie jesteś w łóżku faktycznie byłbyś w stanie przede mną uciec – dodał.

– !

Coś w nim zawrzało. Do tej pory pamiętał upokorzenie, które czuł po tym, co się wydarzyło w jego pokoju. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie najbardziej nienawidził być bezsilny.

Jeśli Shizu–chan myślał, że może sobie robić żarty jego kosztem, to grubo się mylił.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na byłego barmana z wyższością.

– Może nie musiałbym nawet uciekać. Po prostu poczekałbym, aż sam to znowu zrobisz – odparł, lodowatym tonem.

Teraz to Shizuo wyraźnie się speszył. Dobrze. Powinien znać swoje miejsce.

Heiwajima wyglądał przez chwilę jakby chciał uciec wzrokiem, ale jednak wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

On też nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Nigdy nie przegra z Shizu–chan.

– Nie chcę się wtrącać – przerwał im Dotachin – ale to chyba nie pora i miejsce na sprzeczki. Powinniśmy skończyć najszybciej jak się tylko da i stąd wyjść.

Zapadła cisza.

– Nie będę was zatrzymywał w waszych małych poszukiwaniach – powiedział w końcu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Shizuo.

Jeżeli chcą marnować czas, droga wolna. Nie miał czasu na ich śmieszne gierki, nie przyszedł tu w końcu dla zabawy.

Skierował się w kierunku drzwi, przy których stał Shizu–chan. Wyminął go, aż do ostatniej sekundy patrząc mu w oczy wyzywająco.

Przeszedł do poprzedniego pokoju.

Już dawno nikt go tak nie zirytował. Nie wiedział, co Shizu–chan w ogóle sobie myślał przychodząc tu i udając detektywa, tak jakby naprawdę zależało mu na tej sprawie.

Długo zastanawiał się nad motywacją Shizuo. Na pewno nie działał na czyjeś zlecenie, odrzuciłby taką propozycję z miejsca, gdyż nie był zainteresowany pieniędzmi. Nikt by go również nie poprosił o rozwiązanie sprawy, bo nikomu nie zależało na Izayi na tyle, żeby o to prosić – nawet jego siostrom.

Byłby najbardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że Shizu–chan robił to dla kaprysu. Shiki działał mu na nerwy, złapanie porywaczy przed nim dałoby mu dużą satysfakcję.

Pokręcił głową.

Nie, Shizuo nie zależało na niczyim uznaniu.

Nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć motywacji tego potwora.

W podświadomości jego umysłu wciąż krążyły myśli, które szeptały mu do ucha: „Zależy mu na tobie” i „Robi to dla ciebie”, ale ignorował je, spychając w coraz głębsze odmęty swojej pamięci. Już dawno pogrzebał swoje uczucia. Wiedział, że Shizu–chan nigdy nie czuł do niego nic poza nienawiścią. Jeśli pozwoli sobie na powrót do przeszłości może to zaszkodzić jego interesom.

Skierował się w stronę łazienki.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami łapiąc niepewnie za klamkę. Pamiętał, co stało się w tym pomieszczeniu.

Docisnął klamkę i drzwi się cicho otworzyły. Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które widział po raz pierwszy na własne oczy. Ściany, tak jak i podłoga, były pokryte białymi i czarnymi kafelkami, które tworzyły szachownicę. Zmarszczył nos, czując nieprzyjemny zapach chemikaliów i wilgoci.

Na wierzchu nie było rozstawionych żadnych rzeczy, a mała szafka pod zlewem była pusta. Wszystko było idealnie wysprzątane. Zaczął głębiej oddychać czując jak zapach powoli staje się zbyt przytłaczający.

Ciągle omijał wzrokiem jedno miejsce, ale po przeszukaniu reszty pomieszczenia nie mógł już z tym dłużej zwlekać. Spojrzał na kabinę prysznicową. Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Prysznic był spory, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość łazienki, poza tym nie wyróżniał się zupełnie niczym.

Miał wrażenie jakby ścierpła mu ręka. Oprócz chemikaliów poczuł też słodki zapach, który momentalnie przyprawił go o mdłości.

Potrząsnął głową i zakrył nos rękawem.

To nie był najlepszy czas na wspominki.

Zrobił krok do tyłu i zachwiał się. Jego nogi wydawały się być słabe.

– Tylko spójrz na niego – usłyszał głos gdzieś za sobą. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale nikogo tam nie było. Dalej był sam.

– Jest taki piękny – usłyszał znowu głos pierwszego mężczyzny. Pomimo tego, że wszystkie kurki były zakręcone słyszał szum wody.

Był zmęczony. Czuł jakby jego ciało było jeszcze bardziej sparaliżowane niż poprzednio. Wszystkie mięśnie niemal krzyczały z wyczerpania, ale było mu to w sumie obojętne. Ktoś go nadal dotykał.

– Zaraz będziesz znowu czysty – usłyszał czyiś głos. Pierwszego mężczyzny?

Coś mokrego o dziwnej teksturze dotknęło jego ramienia. Czuł krople wody ściekające po włosach i skórze. Była ciepła.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy coś dotknęło jego klatki piersiowej powodując pieczenie w miejscu ran.

Uch. Czuł jak drugie mokre ciało przylepia się do niego od tyłu. Siedział u kogoś na kolanach? Nie był pewny.

– Och, zabolało? Tak mi przykro – powiedział znowu głos.

Coś dotknęło jego policzka, a następnie ust.

– Mamy czas na jeszcze jedną rundę? – usłyszał za sobą.

– Jak najbardziej.

Poczuł dotyk na podbródku. Ktoś uniósł jego głowę.

– Ma taką śliczną buźkę. Myślę, że chciałbym ją nieco pobrudzić. – Coś gorącego dotknęło jego ust. – Teraz powiedz „A”.

Nie miał nawet siły wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chciał, żeby to wszystko się po prostu skończyło.

Poczuł jak coś dużego jest wpychane mu do ust. O mało się nie zakrztusił, starając się teraz oddychać przez nos.

– Tak dobrze.

Poczuł ból, gdy ktoś złapał go za włosy i przytrzymał mocno. Z każdym pchnięciem czuł, jak członek wchodzi głębiej i głębiej, niemal dobijając do jego gardła.

Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, gdy poczuł jak mężczyzna za nim znowu zaczyna go gwałcić.

Skoncentrował się na oddychaniu. Czuł wszędzie dotyk oślizgłych rąk i słyszał sapanie połączone z cichym szumem wody. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, ale już prawie nie czuł żuchwy.

– Zaraz dojdę.

Członek wyśliznął się z jego ust.

Usłyszał jęk, a potem coś ciepłego pokryło część jego twarzy i ust. Poczuł słony smak.

– Wyglądasz wspaniale pokryty moją spermą – dobiegł go głos.

Drugi mężczyzna dalej wbijał się w niego, głębokimi pchnięciami.

– Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna. – Nie mogę przecież wypuścić naszego gościa w takim stanie.

Odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i otworzył mu usta.

Po chwili zaczął kaszleć, gdy próbował jednocześnie nabrać powietrza i nie zakrztusić się wodą, która zaczęła wypełniać jego usta.

Pchnięcia ustały.

– Dobrze, teraz wszystko wypluj. 

Tak zrobił. Krztusił się i kaszlał dopóki całkiem nie zabrakło mu oddechu.

– Wystarczy – ktoś znowu odchylił jego głowę do tyłu. – Teraz ta przyjemniejsza część. 

Dłonie dotknęły jego włosów i zaczęły coś po nich rozprowadzać. Przez jego otępiałe zmysły przebił się słodkawy zapach szamponu. Pachniał kwiatowo.

Po chwili usłyszał bliżej siebie strumień wody. Mężczyzna zaczął spłukiwać pianę z jego włosów.

– Pośpiesz się. Już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

– Jeszcze chwilę. I gotowe.

Niemal zaparło mu dech, gdy mężczyzna ponowił pchnięcia.

– -aya.

?

– A teraz mój drogi Informatorze – usłyszał głos pierwszego mężczyzny. – Chciałbym ci dać ostatnią pamiątkę. Niestety niedługo będziemy musieli się rozstać, ale chcę, żebyś nigdy o mnie nie zapomniał.

Z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk, gdy ostrze zatopiło się w jego ramieniu. Ból był potworny. Mężczyzna zatapiał nóż coraz głębiej, przesuwając go w dół i rozcinając skórę.

Nagle jego krzyk został zagłuszony, kiedy mężczyzna wpił się w jego usta.

– Izaya–kun!

– Zapamiętaj wszystko, co ci dałem – usłyszał tu przy swoim uchu.

Obraz się rozmył. Czuł dotyk na ręce. Czy to było dalej wspomnienie?

Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W końcu spojrzał na osobę, która przed nim stała.

Shizu–chan?

Spojrzał na rękę, która go trzymała i szybko zrobił krok w tył, wyswobadzając się z uścisku.

Błądził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu szukając mężczyzn. Czy dalej gdzieś tu byli?

– Izaya? – usłyszał głos Shizu–chan dochodzący jakby z oddali.

Czuł słodki zapach.

Zakrył usta ręką i zrobił kolejny krok w tył. Zaraz znowu go złapią.

Odwrócił się i wybiegł, kierując się instynktownie w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze mało na kogoś nie wpadł. Wydostał się na świeże powietrze i przebiegł jeszcze parę kroków. Potem oparł się ręką o mur i zwymiotował.

Torsje raz po raz wstrząsały jego ciałem. Oczy zaczęły mu łzawić od wysiłku, więc wytarł je o skraj kurtki. Spróbował zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale po chwili znowu zwymiotował.

Cóż za ironia, że zrobił to dopiero teraz po tak długim czasie od tamtego wydarzenia. Gdyby nie to, że dalej ciężko mu było oddychać nawet może by się roześmiał.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy poczuł czyjąś obecność.

Nie mylił się. Shizuo zastygł z wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłonią, wyraźnie zbity z tropu.

Przyłożył rękę do ust, próbując zetrzeć ślady swojej słabości.

Posłał Shizuo gniewne spojrzenie.

Dlaczego znowu tutaj jest? I dlaczego zawsze musiał go widzieć w najbardziej kompromitujących sytuacjach?

Shizu–chan wiedział jak go zirytować.

Wziął głębszy oddech. Piekł go cały przełyk.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Shizuo w końcu opuścił rękę i wyprostował się. Jedną dłoń włożył do kieszeni i przyglądał się  teraz Informatorowi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Uch, dobrze się czujesz? – Shizuo zapytał w końcu niezręcznie. 

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać teraz potwornie, ale nie spodziewał się, że jest z nim tak źle, że aż wzbudzał sympatię swojego najgorszego wroga.

To był stanowczo zły dzień.

Opuścił rękę i zaśmiał się głucho.

– Shizu–chan się o mnie martwi, jak uroczo – powiedział, krzywiąc się w niesmaku. – Co jeszcze, zaczniesz mi wysyłać kartki z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia?

Shizuo zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

– Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić – powiedział po chwili.

Shizu–chan wyglądał i brzmiał poważnie, to było problematyczne.

Nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić i zdecydowanie nie potrzebował niczyjej litości, a już na pewno nie ze strony tego potwora.

– Jesteś jedyną osobą, której nie powinno tu być – powiedział ostro. Myślał, że powie parę słów i nagle Izaya się zmieni i będzie wdzięczny za jego poświęcenie? – Całe to twoje bieganie w kółko za porywaczami to jakiś absurd. Czemu niby miałoby ci na tym zależeć? – zapytał poirytowany.

Dlaczego próbujesz zniszczyć dystans, który między nami stworzyłem? Nie może ci na tej sprawie zależeć. Nie zgadzam się na to.

– Nie myśl, że uwierzę, że to z dobroci serca. Nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby pomagać swojemu wrogowi – powiedział niemal na jednym wdechu, wyrzucając z siebie każde słowo jak truciznę.

Jedyną rzeczą, której nie byłby w stanie znieść to współczucie w oczach Shizu–chan.

– Może faktycznie jestem głupi – zaczął były barman. – Nie potrafię sobie odpuścić, kiedy myślę o tym, co cię spotkało. 

Prychnął kpiąco. Cały Shizu–chan – rycerz na białym koniu.

 – Irytuje mnie, że ktoś inny niż ja był w stanie cię złapać. Irytuje mnie, że Shiki ci pomaga. Irytuje mnie nawet to, że poszedłeś po pomoc do kogoś innego, chociaż wiem, że nigdy nie przyszedłbyś z tym do mnie.  

Shizu–chan, do czego zmierzasz? Twoje słowa nie mają sensu. Nie mogą mieć żadnego sensu. Są tylko urojeniem skołowanego umysłu.

– Ale najbardziej irytuje mnie myśl – kontynuował – że ktoś inny niż ja śmiał położyć na tobie ręce – zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Więc jeśli mogę dorwać drani, którzy za tym wszystkim stoją, to możesz uważać mnie za głupca, ale nie potrafię zostawić tej sprawy w spokoju – niemal wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa.

Co? Czy aby na pewno wszystko dobrze usłyszał? Patrząc na zdeterminowanie na twarzy byłego barmana, na to wyglądało.

Shizu–chan jest naprawdę zazdrosny? O niego? Dobry żart.

I wydaje mu się, że tylko on ma do niego prawo? To brzmiało niemal jak…

Nie. Niemożliwe.

Shizuo przeczesał włosy dłonią z irytacji, tworząc na swojej głowie jeszcze większy nieład.

Izaya zaczął się niemal histerycznie śmiać.

– Słyszysz, co mówisz Shizu–chan? – wykrztusił pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. – To brzmi niemal, jakbyś był we mnie zakochany.

To jakiś absurd. Shizu–chan nigdy w życiu nie poczułby do niego nic poza nienawiścią. Dobrze o to zadbał.

Zapadła cisza.

„Shizu–chan, dlaczego nie zaprzeczasz?” – pomyślał Informator.

Wyglądało, jakby blondyn był w szoku, z którego próbuje się otrząsnąć.

Nagle twarz Shizu–chan pokryła się wściekłą czerwienią.

Izaya zamarł.

Nie.

To nie mogła być prawda.

Nigdy w to nie uwierzy.

Shizu–chan nie mógł nic do niego czuć!

Błyskawicznie wyciągnął nóż i rzucił się w stronę Heiwajimy. Zatopił ostrze w jego boku, ale gdy chciał je wyjąć, Shizuo z niespodziewaną prędkością złapał go za rękę. Od razu próbował się wyrwać, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny.

– Wystarczy – usłyszał głos Shizuo.

Nie.

Nie uwierzy w to, nigdy. Shizu–chan zakochany? W nim? Niedoczekanie. Pewnie uznał, że to będzie doskonały dowcip, którym zdenerwuje Informatora.

Poza tym, nic już do niego nie czuł. Nie zależało mu na Shizu–chan. Pogrzebał te uczucia i nigdy nie zamierzał do nich wracać.

Zacisnął zęby.

– Uszkodzisz sobie ramię jeśli dalej będziesz się tak szarpał – powiedział Shizuo.

Poczuł jak blondyn się nad nim nachyla.

Był zbyt blisko, niemal słyszał bicie jego serca.

Poczuł tak dobrze znany mu zapach papierosów.

W końcu podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

W tej jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że widzi w nich dokładnie to samo, co tamtego słonecznego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy się poznali.

Przez to zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie wolny. Nie ważne, jak bardzo nienawidził Shizu–chan nie potrafił wydostać się spod jego klątwy.

Poczuł jak zacisk na jego ręce się luzuje. Wykorzystał to i odskoczył od blondyna na bezpieczną odległość.

Nie. Nie pozwoli sobie na kolejną pomyłkę. To był błąd, że wyznał wtedy Shizu–chan swoje uczucia. Nie powinien był tego robić.

Był tak głupi. Powinien już dawno się nauczyć, że potwory nigdy nie podążają według ustalonego przez niego planu.

Rzucił Shizuo pogardliwe spojrzenie.

Nie pozwoli się pokonać. Nigdy.

Zawrócił i zaczął biec, byle jak najdalej stąd.

– Znajdę ich! – usłyszał z oddali krzyk Shizu–chan.

W jego uszach zabrzmiało to niemal jak groźba.

* * *

– Nie wierzę! – powiedział Shinra, podniesionym głosem. – Zupełny brak odpowiedzialności!

– Shinra – zaczął Shizuo, ale podziemny doktor nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Pomyśleć, że dopiero co cię pozszywałem, a znów wdałeś się w kolejną bójkę.

Shizuo zerknął na Celty szukając ratunku.

Kadota odprowadził go pod drzwi, ale widząc minę Shinry postanowił szybko się ulotnić wykręcając się pracą. Szczęściarz.

 _„Co się stało? Ktoś was napadł?”_ – napisała Celty, podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętym telefonem. Położyła uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Shinry, który dalej był zły, ale przerwał swój strumień narzekania.

– Nie, mieszkanie było puste. Prawie puste – poprawił się. Powinien chyba zacząć od początku. – Jednym z adresów na liście był bar, który remontuje Kadota, a raczej remontował. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – W każdym razie przypomniał sobie, że w jednym z pokoi, zaraz po tym jak znalazłem Izayę, poczuł dziwny zapach.

_„Jaki zapach? Czy to były te perfumy?”_

Shizuo kiwnął twierdząco głową.

– Poszliśmy więc bezpośrednio pod wskazany adres – westchnął. Chciał sięgnąć po papierosa, ale gdy tylko spróbował się poruszyć Shinra posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które skutecznie powstrzymało go od podejmowania dalszych akcji. Poczeka z tym do czasu, aż Shinra skończy go łatać.

– W środku był Izaya.

_„Eeeeeeeeee?! Tak szybko znalazł to miejsce? Miał przecież tyle lokalizacji do sprawdzenia!”_

_„Zaczekaj. IZAYA TAM BYŁ?!!!”_

– Na to wygląda – odparł. Dym wokół Celty falował niespokojnie.

_„Powiedział, że da znać Shikiemu, żeby się wszystkim zajął!”_

_„Nie powinien był wychodzić w takim stanie. Co jeśli ktoś by go napadł?!”_

„Pewnie poszatkował by swoich przeciwników na kawałki dobrze się przy tym bawiąc.” – pomyślał Shizuo. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że los sprzyjał Informatorowi i na szczęście nikogo nie spotkał.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Wygląda na to, że postanowił sam się wszystkim zająć – powiedział w końcu na głos. – A co do adresów, pewnie zdołał wybrać z listy parę lokalizacji, które zgadzały się z tym, co pamiętał. – Shizuo wzruszył ramionami, za co Shinra „przypadkowo” wylał na ranę więcej antyseptyku. Dobrze, że Shizuo był uodporniony na ból i nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. – Mógł też wysłać ludzi Shikiego, żeby sprawdzili resztę miejsc.

– Gotowe – powiedział Shinra, wstając i odnosząc do szafki apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. – Domyślam się więc, że ta rana to prezent od Izayi? – dodał, wracając i siadając naprzeciwko Shizuo.

Shizuo przytaknął.

– Nie sądziłem, że nawet w takim stanie będzie jednak szukał zaczepki. Cały Izaya – odparł doktor, przewracając oczami. – Będę musiał pojechać sprawdzić czy szwy są całe.

 _„Znaleźliście coś?”_ – zapytała Celty, siadając koło Shizuo i pokazując mu ekran telefonu.

Shizuo przeczytał wiadomość i zastanowił się. Rozmowa z Izayą tak go wybiła z rzeczywistości, że dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że poszli tam w konkretnym celu.

– Nie. Całe miejsce było dokładnie wyczyszczone.

– Szkoda, tyle zachodu na nic – powiedział Shinra. – A jak w poprzednim mieszkaniu? 

Shizuo poczuł się trochę winny, że nie przekazał im od razu wiadomości, co do poprzednich poszukiwań. Odchrząknął i po krótce opowiedział jak wyglądało mieszkanie porywacza i co tam znaleźli.

 _„Straszne. Jak ktokolwiek mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego?!”_ – napisała Celty oburzona. Dym wokół niej zaczął wirować.

– Więc robił zdjęcia wszystkim swoim ofiarom – powiedział Shinra zadumany. Shizuo pominął fakt, że w ogóle znaleźli tam zdjęcie Izayi, chociaż Shinra sam się pewnie tego domyślił. Gdyby go o to zapytali nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jeszcze nie zniszczył tego zdjęcia, które nadal spoczywało na dnie jego szafki. – Zostali wam jeszcze właściciele mieszkania i zdjęcia. Co zrobisz, jeśli niczego nie uda wam się dowiedzieć?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Jakakolwiek współpraca z Shikim odpadała. Nie zniżyłby się również do tego, żeby śledzić jakuzę. Będzie w martwym punkcie.

_„Będzie dobrze.”_

_„W razie, gdyby nic nie udało się znaleźć, zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby ci pomóc.”_

Celty położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję, Celty.

– Ach, Shinra – powiedział, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela, przypominając sobie o czymś. – Mam pytanie.

Podziemny doktor spojrzał na niego zainteresowany.

– Nie wiem czy pamiętasz zakończenie liceum-

– Oczywiście, jakbym mógł zapomnieć tak ważny moment mojego życia? – przerwał mu szybko Shinra. – W końcu mogłem zacząć pracować w domu i przebywać całe dnie z Celty! – niemal wykrzyknął.

– Uch. – Shizuo zerknął na Celty, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Pamiętasz, jak ścigałem się z Izayą i znalazłeś mnie potem na placu budowy?

Shinra zachmurzył się i założył ręce na piersi.

– Nie mógłbym tego zapomnieć. Omal nie dostałem zawału, jak cię zobaczyłem. Myślałem, że tym razem nie ujdziesz już z tego cało – dodał, nadymając policzki. – Miałeś zdruzgotane całe ramię. Trzymali cię w szpitalu przez dwa miesiące!

– Skąd wtedy wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać? – zapytał szybko Shizuo, przerywając wywód przyjaciela.

Shinra zdawał się nad czymś zastanawiać. Po chwili westchnął.

– Nie powinienem ci tego raczej mówić – powiedział ostrożnie.

– To był Izaya, prawda? Izaya powiedział ci, gdzie mnie znaleźć? – zapytał, patrząc intensywnie na Shinrę, który poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Tak, to był Izaya. Zabije mnie jak się dowie, że ci powiedziałem! – dodał, zakrywając twarz dłońmi i wydając z siebie dźwięk przypominający zawodzenie.

– Tak myślałem – odpowiedział Shizuo.

*Klik, klik*

Miał wrażenie, że powoli zaczynał domyślać się motywacji stojącej za działaniami Izayi.

Nagle Shinra odsłonił twarz i spojrzał bacznie na Shizuo. Pokręcił głową i znowu westchnął.

Shizuo nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić podziemnemu doktorowi.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie – powiedział, zastanawiając się, jak sformułować to, co chciał przekazać. – Czy… Uch… Izaya miał powód, żeby mnie wtedy doprowadzić na tą budowę?

– Inni niż ten, że jak zwykle chciał sprawdzić granice twojej wytrzymałości? – Shinra odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Zanim zacząłem go ścigać, Izaya przyszedł do mnie po ceremonii – zaczął. – Zabrał drugi guzik z mojej marynarki i jak zwykle zaczął się ze mną droczyć.

– Iii? – zapytał Kishitani wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

*Klik, klik*

Zerknął na nóż w swojej dłoni, a potem ponownie przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.

– Powiedział, że żadna dziewczyna nigdy nie wyzna mi miłości, więc on to zrobi. – Kiedyś to wspomnienie wywoływało jedynie złość. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy stało za tą złością coś więcej.

Shinra westchnął.

– Potem pewnie czymś cię zdenerwował i zacząłeś go gonić? – zapytał.

Shizuo przytaknął.

– Nie mogę mieć pewności – Shinra zaczął niepewnie. Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Wydaję mi się, że Izaya nigdy nie robił nic bez powodu. Zawsze ma przygotowany plan działania, który doprowadza do końca. – Zdjął okulary i przetarł je skrawkiem koszuli. – Jeśli miałbym zgadywać na podstawie swoich obserwacji i rozmów z Izayą, powiedziałbym, że Izaya był wtedy w tobie zakochany. Nigdy oczywiście nie powiedział mi niczego wprost, ale wiesz, jaki on jest. Pewnie przygotował całe to przedstawienie, bo wiedział, że i tak mu nie uwierzysz. Tak Celty, to prawda. Nie, nie wymyśliłem sobie niczego. Nawet Izaya ma uczucia!...Shizuo? Shizuo słyszysz mnie? Chyba jest w szoku.

Nagle usłyszał kliknięcie i parę rzeczy wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Czyli jego przypuszczenia jednak się potwierdziły. Dobrze pamiętał, że Izaya przeczesywał mu włosy ręką, gdy leżał już prawie nieprzytomny. To nie była halucynacja.

A to, co powiedział do niego Izaya po odcięciu guzika? Jeśli mówił poważnie to Shizuo nieświadomie zachował się wobec niego okrutnie. W sumie nie mógł czuć się winny swojej reakcji. Był wtedy jeszcze bardziej nerwowy i za nic w świecie nie uwierzyłby, że Izaya nie stroi sobie z niego żartów.

Jeśli Izaya faktycznie kiedyś coś do niego czuł, czy teraz było tak samo?

Przypomniał sobie te nieliczne momenty, kiedy Izaya opuścił swoją maskę i pokazał swoje prawdziwe emocje.

Czy to możliwe?

Pamiętał wszystkie lata, które spędził na pościgach za Izayą. Informator był zawsze jeden krok przed nim, do twarzy miał przyklejony uśmiech i opowiadał o swojej miłości do ludzi i nienawiści do niego. To była mała gra, zarezerwowana tylko dla nich. Czy w ten sposób Izaya starał się trzymać między nimi dystans?

Na co dzień skutecznie odstraszał od Shizuo wszystkich ludzi, ale jednocześnie sam zawsze pozostawał w pobliżu. 

Przed oczami przewijały mu się wszystkie sceny i komentarze, kiedy Izaya podkreślał, że Shizuo był jego ulubionym potworem.

Zobaczył, że Celty macha mu ręką przed twarzą, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

Widząc, że zareagował, podstawiła mu telefon pod nos.

_„Shizuo? Wszystko w porządku?”_

– Uch, tak? – odpowiedział niepewnie.

Celty i Shinra nachylali się nad nim, przypatrując się mu uważnie.

– Dobrze. Przez chwilę myślałem, że zostaniesz tak do rana – Shinra powiedział przewrotnie, wracając na swoje miejsce. Celty dołączyła do niego, pisząc coś do niego na telefonie. Dym, wydobywający się z miejsca, gdzie powinna być jej głowa, był teraz spokojny

– Shinra – zaczął. – Myślisz, że… Izaya zmienił zdanie od tamtego czasu? – powiedział, jak ognia unikając jakichkolwiek słów związanych z uczuciami.

– Hmm… – Shinra zamyślił się. Zerknął na Celty i posłał jej uśmiech, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do Shizuo. – Jeśli miałbym zgadywać powiedziałbym, że nic się nie zmieniło – odparł. – Izaya zawsze próbował zdławić w sobie wszelkie uczucia, udając, że nie istnieją. Myślę, że pod tym względem od czasów szkoły bardzo mało się zmieniło.

– Czyli jest prawdopodobieństwo, że…

Shinra kiwnął głową.

– Ale nie sądzę, żeby udało ci się go nakłonić do przyznania się do czegokolwiek – dodał po chwili. – Izaya jest gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby ukryć swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Woli ranić innych ludzi niż samemu zostać zranionym. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję.

Celty znowu napisała coś do Shinry, na co podziemny doktor przytaknął. Następnie opuściła pokój i wróciła po jakimś czasie niosąc w ręku kubek.

 _„Wypij to. Powinieneś po tym poczuć się lepiej.” –_ pokazała mu wiadomość na telefonie.

Shizuo przyjął kubek od Celty, który był cały pokryty serduszkami, a następnie upił łyk napoju, który lekko parzył mu usta. To było słodkie kakao.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Celty i podziękował jej.

Faktycznie już po paru łykach czuł się lepiej, chociaż w głowie dalej miał taki sam mętlik.

– Cukier dobrze ci zrobi po utracie takiej ilości krwi – powiedział Shinra. Wymienił spojrzenie z Celty. – Zamierzasz powiedzieć Izayi, że go kochasz? – zapytał nagle.

Shizuo o mało nie zakrztusił się kakałem. Odstawił kubek na stół i odkaszlnął. 

– Ałć! Celty, przestań! – Celty przyłożyła podziemnemu doktorowi w ramię, a potem dała mu jeszcze kuksańca w bok. Naokoło niej, dym układał się teraz w płomienie. Napisała szybko pod rząd parę wiadomości, pokazując je kolejno Shinrze, który wystawił przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. Następnie zwróciła się w jego stronę i pokazała mu wiadomość na komórce.

 _„Wybacz, Shinra potrafi być nietaktowny. Nie musisz odpowiadać.”_  

– Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział skrępowany.

_„Nie musisz się z niczym śpieszyć.”_

_„Poza tym z Izayą nigdy nie będzie łatwo. Zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby uciec.”_

– Celty! Też chcę widzieć co piszesz! – powiedział Shinra, zawodząc żałośnie i obejmując Celty w pasie.

Czarny dym wystrzelił gwałtownie, tak że doktor musiał się cofnąć.

Celty szybko napisała do Shinry wiadomość.

– Nic na to nie poradzę! Kiedy widzę koło ciebie jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę, oczywiście, że będę o niego zazdrosny!

Celty zrobiła gest, jakby chciała zakryć dłonią twarz. Szybko coś odpisała i pokazała Shinrze.

– Ale-!

Kolejna wiadomość uciszyła podziemnego doktora na dobre. Stał naburmuszony trzymając się pod boki, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili wypuścił powietrze z płuc i opadł na kanapę.

– Dobrze – usłyszał cichy głos podziemnego doktora. 

Wziął z powrotem kubek do ręki i upił łyk. Żałował, że nie może po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię i stąd zniknąć.

_„Przepraszam.”_

_„Tak jak mówiłam, nie poddawaj się!”_

– Uch, tak zrobię? – odstawił kubek i wstał. – Na mnie już pora.

Pożegnał się z Shinrą, który dalej siedział z miną zbitego psa.

 _„Shizuo. Masz chwilkę?”_ – napisała do niego Celty, gdy stali już przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, czekając co dalej napisze.

_„Zastanawiałam się nad jedną sprawą i nie daje mi ona spokoju.”_

_„Mówiłeś, że znaleźliście zdjęcia ofiar, czy zdjęcie Izayi też tam było?”_

Shizuo przytaknął. Nie było sensu kłamać.

_„Wziąłeś je ze sobą?”_

– Tak.

_„A zniszczyłeś je?”_

Przeczesał włosy palcami.

– Nie.

Celty przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiała, a potem szybko napisała kolejną wiadomość.

_”Powinieneś się go pozbyć i to jak najszybciej.”_

_„Jeśli ktoś je u ciebie znajdzie mogą oskarżyć cię o współudział.”_

_„Powinieneś zrobić to samo z resztą rzeczy. Tak na wszelki wypadek.”_

Shizuo przeczytał kolejno każdą z wiadomości. Nie brał na razie pod uwagę tego, że policja może do niego dotrzeć, bo sprawa nie została nigdzie zgłoszona. Nie zostawili co prawda żadnych śladów w mieszkaniu ani samochodzie, ale gdyby policja wpadła na jego ślad i znaleźli te wszystkie rzeczy mogło by to faktycznie źle wyglądać.

– Dziękuję za radę, Celty. Chyba powinienem dawno był to zrobić – dodał, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

W końcu znaleźli już to, co chcieli. Teraz jedynym tropem, który mieli były klisze i zdjęcia, mogli równie dobrze pozbyć się reszty dowodów.

Musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Miał teraz stanowczo za duży mętlik w głowie, żeby zastanawiać się nad tyloma rzeczami na naraz.

Pożegnał się z Celty i wyszedł.

Celty wróciła do pokoju, gdzie Shinra leżał na łóżku zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej.

Podeszła i usiadła koło niego głaszcząc go po głowie.

 _„Nie jestem zła.”_ – napisała, podsuwając komórkę przed jego oczy.

– Nie chciałaś, żebym się do ciebie zbliżał – Shinra wymruczał zdołowany.

 _„Po prostu czasami się wstydzę, jak przy wszystkich okazujesz mi czułość.”_ – dopisała. _„Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona.”_

Shinra błyskawicznie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

– To znaczy, że mnie nie nienawidzisz?

_„Oszalałeś?!”_

_„Nie byłabym z tobą, gdyby cię nienawidziła.”_

Shinra podczołgał się i położył głowę na kolanach Celty.

_„Gdzie się podział Shinra, który codziennie wyznaje mi miłość po pięć razy i nigdy się nie poddaje?”_

– Hmm… wygląda na to, że dostał wszystko, o czym zawsze marzył i boi się, że to był tylko sen – wyszeptał, wtulając się w Celty.

 _„Głuptas.”_ – napisała i przytuliła Shinrę bliżej siebie.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że w sumie to utożsamiam się z Izayą jeśli chodzi o ból ramienia xD Jakiś miesiąc temu przeciążyłam prawe ramię(Przypadek? Nie sądzę), co skończyło się zapaleniem mięśnia, kuracją lekami, a pewnie od przyszłego tygodnia czeka mnie jeszcze rehabilitacja. Wiedziałam, że pisarz powinien się do pewnego stopnia utożsamiać z postacią przy pisaniu, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak bardzo xD
> 
> Ps: Nie będę zdradzała, co się dzieje w rozdziale, ale dzieje się:D Miłego czytania!

Izaya wrócił do domu w fatalnym nastroju.

Po przebiegnięciu dwóch przecznic zwolnił kroku, gdyż powoli zaczynało mu brakować oddechu. Ramię zaczęło go pobolewać, co też nie było najlepszym znakiem.

Nie czuł się tak wyczerpany od czasu porwania. Nie miał nawet siły ani ochoty na odganianie od siebie ludzi Shikiego, którzy zaniepokojeni jego stanem podeszli sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Posłał im jedynie, mordercze spojrzenie, które wyraźnie dało im do zrozumienia, co myśli o ich towarzystwie.

Nie mógł trafić na gorszą osobę w tym przeklętym mieszkaniu. I co udało mu się znaleźć? Nic oprócz koszmarów i jednego irytującego potwora, który próbował zrujnować plan jego życia.

Zdjął kurtkę i rozsiadł się na kanapie, opierając głowę o oparcie.

Był wściekły. Nie wiedział czy bardziej na siebie czy na Shizu–chan.

Nie. Nie miał nawet zamiaru zastanawiać się nad tym, co dzisiaj usłyszał. Wszystko to był nonsens.

Shizu–chan musiał w końcu oberwać w głowę na tyle mocno, że wszystko mu się pomieszało i zaczął wymyślać niestworzone historie.

Potrzebował kawy.

Przysłuchiwał się przez jakiś czas cichemu wrzeniu wody, która zdążyła się już zagotować.

Ramię powoli przestawało go boleć.

Nasypał dwie łyżki kawy do kubka, po chwili namysłu dosypał jeszcze dwie i zalał wrzątkiem. Następnie postawił kubek na biurku i włączył komputer. Miał wrócić do pracy, jednak zdecydował się najpierw podejść do ukrytej wnęki, z której wyjął głowę Celty.

– Cho – powiedział, widząc zmiany, które nastąpiły pod jego nieobecność. Twarz wydawała się równie niewzruszona, co zawsze, lecz powieki były znacznie bardziej uchylone.

Zaczął się śmiać.

Jednak jego mała wojna gangów odniosła pożądany skutek. Mógł zaliczyć eksperyment do listy udanych. Już niedługo otworzą się dla niego wrota Walhalli.

Rzucił się na swoje krzesło i zaczął obracać dookoła, śmiejąc się w głos.

– Ty i ja, zawojujemy niedługo świat. Wskażesz mi wszystkie tajemnice wiecznego życia – powiedział podnosząc głowę do góry i przypatrując się jej z szerokim uśmiechem.

Wstał i stanął przy oknie, spoglądając na spowity nocą horyzont. Całe miasto było rozświetlone tysiącem świateł i neonów, które wskazywały ludziom drogę do domu i sprowadzały ich w czeluści piekieł. Wielu z nich dało się nabrać na migoczące światła, które obiecywały majątek i wszystkie uciechy tego świata. Część miała już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Zagubieni w odmętach iluzji balansującej na pograniczu rzeczywistości, wpadali w otchłań swoich niespełnionych snów które, przybierając na mocy i sile, wciągały ich coraz bardziej w kuszący świat hazardu i uciech cielesnych. Zagubieni pośrodku niczego, szukali wyjścia podążając za światłami, które wciągały ich coraz głębiej i głębiej, wysysając z nich ostatnie resztki zdrowego rozsądku i opanowania. Tonąc w długach znikali, stawali się popychadłami mafii bądź sprzedawali się za grosze, byle mieć wystarczająco na przeżycie. Wciąż łudzili się, że dopóki przyświecają im światła, będą w stanie się odbić i dosięgnąć snów.

Zaśmiał się.

Nie wiedzieli, że to jedynie światła bilbordów, które reklamowały najnowsze produkty i promowały filmy. Kolejna iluzja dostatniego życia, które nigdy nie było im pisane. Wraz z nadejściem nowego dnia, znikały światła i nadzieja na to, że kiedyś będzie lepiej. Ukrywali się wtedy w spelunach i zapuszczonych zaułkach, gdzie nie docierał nawet jeden promień słońca. Odsypiali nocne wojaże przekonani, że tylko ich światło jest prawdziwe.

Zabawne. Wystarczyłby zaledwie jeden krok, jedno spojrzenie i już wiedzieliby, że ich świat jest tylko złudzeniem. Ale czy tego chcieli?

Podrzucił głowę do góry.

Czy chcieli dowiedzieć się o świecie, do którego nigdy nie będą mieli wstępu?

Oczywiście, że nie. Woleli żyć w przekonaniu, że nic poza ich małym światem nie istnieje. Tylko dzięki temu byli w stanie przetrwać każdy kolejny dzień, żyjąc w upodleniu i nienawiści do samych siebie. Wszystko było możliwe pod osłoną nocy. Każdy stawał się kimś innym. Był bardziej odważny i pewny siebie. Mógł grać każdą wybraną przez siebie rolę. Światło neonów potrafiło rzucać cień, w którym łatwo było się ukryć, ale nie na zawsze. Po każdej nocy nadchodził nieubłaganie świt, odkrywając wszystkie prawdy i ujawniając wszystkie kłamstwa i kłamstewka, ukrywane pod maską cieni. Nikt nie był wtedy bezpieczny. Wszyscy bali się świtu.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła pierwsza w nocy.

– Goście o takiej godzinie? – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Schował głowę na miejsce i udał się w kierunku drzwi, od których znowu dobiegło pukanie.

– Cóż za niespodzianka – powiedział, widząc Celty i Shinrę. – Co sprowadza was w moje skromne progi?

Shinra zerknął na Celty, która wzruszyła ramionami.

– Muszę obejrzeć twoje ramię – powiedział w końcu podziemny doktor.

Izaya uniósł brew.

– Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego musisz zrobić to w środku nocy?

_„Jest dopiero pierwsza. Poza tym, martwiliśmy się. Wiemy, gdzie byłeś.”_

Oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej.

_„Nie powinieneś był wychodzić w swoim stanie.”_

Poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę biurka biorąc kubek z kawą. Zdążyła już trochę przestygnąć. Upił łyk.

Lepiej.

– Chyba nie muszę wam po raz kolejny przypominać, że nie jestem obłożnie chory. Poza tym – dodał, gdy jego goście już weszli do środka, – nie potrzebuję niczyjego nadzoru. Jeżeli będę miał ochotę wyjść tak właśnie zrobię i nikogo nie powinno to obchodzić.

Shinra westchnął.

– A ty znowu to samo – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – Przysięgam, że jesteś najgorszym i najbardziej upartym pacjentem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.

– Czuję się zaszczycony – odparł Izaya, upijając kolejny łyk gorzkiego napoju.

– Pokażesz mi to ramię? – zapytał Shinra, patrząc wyczekująco na Informatora.

Izaya przewrócił oczami, ale odstawił kubek i usiadł na kanapie. Powoli zdjął bluzkę, a następnie Shinra zdjął jego opatrunek.

Miejsce wokół szwów było lekko zaczerwienione.

– Na szczęście, żadne szwy nie zostały uszkodzone – powiedział podziemny doktor. Izaya lekko drgnął, kiedy Shinra przesunął dłonią po zaczerwienieniu. – Ale stanowczo nadwerężyłeś ramię – dodał karcąco. – Dam ci specjalną maść i od tej pory masz siedzieć w domu.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę tego obiecać – powiedział, uśmiechając się przewrotnie.

Shinra westchnął i opuścił głowę.

– Wiem. Przestałem liczyć na to, że kiedykolwiek zaczniesz mnie słuchać – doktor dodał po chwili.

_„Dlaczego nie posłałeś ludzi Shikiego?”_ – napisała Celty.

_„Powiedziałeś, że poprosisz go o pomoc.”_

Izaya przeczytał wiadomości i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie wszystko da się zrobić rękami innych – zaczął. Shinra, który usadowił się koło Celty, przewrócił oczami. – Czasami trzeba samemu doświadczyć czegoś na własne oczy.

_„Znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś?”_   

Uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi.

– Może…

– Shizuo był na tyle miły, że opowiedział nam o wszystkim, co się stało – Shinra powiedział nagle wesoło.

Izaya wyprostował się nieznacznie. Zaczął masować palce prawej dłoni. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku.

Co dokładnie Shizuo mógł im powiedzieć?

– Shizu–chan opowiadał wam historyjki? Jak miło z jego strony – Upił łyk kawy. – Chociaż część z nich była bliska prawdy? – zapytał kpiąco.

– Powiedział nam wystarczająco. Szczególnie o waszej małej utarczce na koniec.

Izaya uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Bardzo nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Shinry.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie naopowiadałeś mu jakichś zmyślonych historii, które by go jeszcze bardziej wypaczyły. – Popatrzył na podziemnego doktora z udawanym spokojem. – Wygląda na to, że ostatnio Shizu–chan ubzdurał sobie parę rzeczy i dobrze by było wyprowadzić go z błędu.

– Nie powiedziałem niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą – odparł Shinra, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Izaya zacisnął dłoń na kubku bardziej niż to było konieczne. Tylko fakt, że byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, i to, że Celty by go pewnie zamordowała, gdyby zrobił coś Shinrze, powstrzymał go od zaciśnięcia palców na szyi Kishitaniego.

Nie. Nie ważne co usłyszał Shizu–chan, wszystko to była przeszłość. Teraz nic już nie wpłynie na jego decyzję. Obiecał sobie tamtego dnia, że nigdy więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu.

– Przy okazji, Orihara–kun – podziemny doktor zachmurzył się. – Mógłbyś przestać dźgać Shizuo? Mam na co dzień wystarczająco dużo pacjentów, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś dodawał mi pracy.

– To nie moja wina, że sam podchodzi mi pod nóż – odparł Izaya niewinnie.

– Oczywiście, jakże mógłbym kiedykolwiek podejrzewać coś innego – zripostował Shinra zdegustowany. – Celty, wracamy do domu. Następnym razem zostawimy cię na pastwę losu – Shinra dodał, rzucając w stronę Informatora zirytowane spojrzenie. Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Informator uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że to tylko pozory. Gdyby coś mu się stało podziemny doktor nie odmówiłby mu pomocy.

Celty podążyła za ukochanym, ale w drzwiach zawahała się i napisała szybko wiadomość, którą pokazała Izayi.

_„Będę wam dopingować! Zasłużyliście na szczęście!”_

Zaśmiał się krótko. Nie spodziewał się takiej bezpośredniości.

Nie wiedział, na co liczyła Celty, ale na pewno nie miało się to spełnić w tym życiu.

Za jego gośćmi w końcu zamknęły się drzwi i znowu zapadła cisza.

– Nie istnieje coś takiego jak szczęście. Nie pozwolę, żeby Shizu–chan stał się moim światłem – odpowiedział ciszy.

                                                                       * * *

Shizuo nie pamiętał jak wrócił do domu. Cała droga wydawała się być zamazana w jego pamięci. Nie mógł przestać myśleć, o tym, co dzisiaj zobaczył i usłyszał.

Gdy dotarł do sypialni, padł od razu na łóżko i patrzył się w sufit jak zahipnotyzowany.

Odpalił papierosa.

*Klik, klik*

Raz za razem otwierał i zamykał nóż, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne klikanie, które go uspokajało.

Po pierwsze, Izaya był w nim kiedyś zakochany.

*Klik, klik*

Po drugie, Izaya prawdopodobnie dalej go kochał.

*Klik, klik*

Po trzecie, czy czuł to samo?

*Klik, klik*

Po czwarte, musiał zastanowić się, co zrobić ze zdjęciem.

*Klik, klik*

Po piąte, zachowywał się jak nastolatek, który ma problemy egzystencjonalne.

To wyliczanie nie miało sensu.

Podniósł się i zgasił zaledwie napoczętego papierosa w popielniczce. Następnie poszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej butelkę mleka. Upił parę łyków i rozsiadł się na kanapie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

Podstawową sprawą było to, czy ma zniszczyć zdjęcie. Dopóki sprawa nie trafiła na policję nic im nie groziło, a sprawa nie trafi na policję dopóki sami jej nie zgłoszą. Mógł z tym jeszcze poczekać.

Niemal od razu wyobraził sobie wiadomość od Celty, która dawała mu reprymendę, za to, że niepotrzebnie naraża się policji. Jeszcze wróci do tej sprawy.

Teraz, co miał zrobić z Izayą?

*Klik, klik*

Najpierw chciał złapać porywaczy, a potem co? Izaya nigdy w życiu nie przyjdzie do niego i nie rzuci mu się w ramiona. Nawet gdyby on poszedł do Informatora, ten pewnie by go zaatakował i wróciliby do punktu zero, czyli pościgu.

Pozostawało pytanie, czy naprawdę chciał cokolwiek zaczynać z Izayą?

*Klik, klik*

Odpowiedź była prosta – tak albo nie. Jeśli wybierze „nie”, czy do końca życia będą się ścigać, aż w końcu któryś popełni błąd i zginie? Jeśli wybierze „tak”, czy będzie w stanie przekonać Izayę do zdjęcia masek? Jeżeli mu się jednak nie uda to czy Izaya dalej byłby w stanie prowadzić ich małą grę?

Gdy o tym myślał, nie wyobrażał sobie życia, w którym nie ściga Informatora i nigdy się już nie spotykają.

Dlaczego wszystko, co związane z Izayą, musiało być tak skomplikowane?

Nie. Dzisiaj nie był dobry dzień na zajmowanie się takimi sprawami. Poza tym, było już późno, a miał za sobą dużo wrażeń.

Przeciągną się i położył spać, próbując uciszyć natłok myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju.

                                                                       * * *

Następnego dnia obudził się dopiero po dziesiątej. Najpierw poszedł do sklepu po zakupy, a potem, ziewając, próbował przyrządzić cokolwiek jadalnego, co można by uznać za śniadanie.

Nie miał ochoty kompletnie na nic, ale wiedział, że powinien podjąć jakieś decyzje.

Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym kęsem kanapki, a drugim postanowił, że jednak, idąc za radą Celty, zniszczy wszystkie rzeczy, które znalazł.

Kiedy skończył posiłek, wyjął z głębi szafki perfumy oraz tabletki, i schował je do kieszeni kamizelki. Tych rzeczy mógł się pozbyć od razu, nie doprowadzą go już na żaden inny trop.

Wyszedł z mieszkania i zaczął iść przed siebie bez konkretnego celu. Dopiero po jakichś dwudziestu minutach stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco daleko od domu.

Nie zaszkodziło być przezornym i wyrzucić wszystko, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógłby tego z nim powiązać.  

Wszedł po drodze do lokalnego sklepiku i kupił butelkę wody. Następie znalazł uliczkę, która wyglądała na mało uczęszczaną, a w której znajdowały się kosze na śmieci. Od razu wyrzucił do jednego buteleczkę z perfumami, którą najpierw dokładnie wytarł, żeby nie zostały na niej żadne ślady. Potem wyjął z listka ostatnią tabletkę i rozpuścił ją w butelce wody, którą kupił po drodze. Listek wytarł i wyrzucił do drugiego kosza, a wodę, gdy tabletka już się rozpuściła, wylał pod ścianą. Butelkę wytarł i wrzucił do kolejnego kosza.

W ten sposób miał pewność, że już nigdy nikt nie użyje tej tabletki.

Nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach by wracać do domu, gdzie czekało na niego zdjęcie, więc poszedł najpierw się przespacerować.

Dzisiaj było spokojniej niż wczoraj. Ludzie odsypiali jeszcze całonocne imprezy i wszystko toczyło się leniwym tempem. Przeszedł się po parku, pobawił się nawet z kotem, który się do niego przybłąkał, ale czuł, że myśl o tym, co czeka na niego w domu nie daje mu spokoju. W końcu poddał się i zawrócił.

Jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi to problem sam nie zniknie.

Wszedł do mieszkania i stanął przy szafce. Westchnął i wyjął z niej zdjęcie i pukiel włosów.

Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Oprócz Kasuki i listonosza nikt tutaj nie przychodził. Kasuka zawsze go wcześniej uprzedzał o wizytach, a że dzisiaj była niedziela, poczta była nieczynna.

Schował przedmioty trzymane w ręku do kieszeni kamizelki i podszedł do drzwi.

Otworzył je i zastygł, zbyt zdziwiony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić.

– Shizu–chan, cóż za niemiłe spotkanie.

Izaya? Co on tutaj robi?

Był przekonany, że po wczorajszym spotkaniu znowu nie zobaczą się przez dłuższy czas, ale Informator stał tuż przed nim, uśmiechając się do niego w ten swój specyficzny sposób.

– Czego chcesz, Wszo? – zapytał, używając przezwiska bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z niechęci.

– Shizu–chan jak zwykle wykazuje kompletny brak manier. – Informator westchnął. – Nawet nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

Shizuo uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, lecz nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Izaya po prostu go wyminął i wszedł do mieszkania. 

Obrócił się i popatrzył skonsternowany na postać stojącą pośrodku jego pokoju. Jedyną rzeczą, która wydawała mu się racjonalna w takiej sytuacji, było zamknięcie drzwi.

Gdy zamek cicho kliknął, Izaya obrócił się w jego stronę. Jego uśmiech był teraz wyraźnie sztuczny i Informator wyglądał jakby wkładał dużo wysiłku, żeby go utrzymać.

– Chcę zdjęcie – powiedział Izaya nie przedłużając.

– Jakie zdjęcie? – Shizuo odpowiedział odruchowo.

Czyżby Izaya wiedział o zdjęciu, które znaleźli? Wczoraj, gdy Kadota o nim wspomniał Izaya nawet nie drgnął. Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

– Shizu–chan, nie próbuj grać ze mną w zgadywanki – powiedział Izaya. Brzmiał niemal jakby był rozczarowany jego postawą. – Wiem, że masz w posiadaniu zdjęcie, którego nie powinieneś mieć. Zabrałeś je z mieszkania niejakiego Kobayashi Hirohito, czy nie mam racji?  

– Skąd wiesz o mieszkaniu? – zapytał nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Do wczoraj nie wiedziałeś jeszcze nic o żadnym zdjęciu – dodał, przypatrując się uważnie rozmówcy.

Izaya zaczął się śmiać.

– Oczywiście, że o nim wiem. Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, ale Shiki był tak miły, że od początku śledztwa przydzielił Akabayashiego, żeby cię śledził. Tak na wszelki wypadek. – Informator uśmiechnął się przymilnie. – Nie to, żeby podejrzewał cię o jakikolwiek związek z tą sprawą.

Shizuo zacisnął pięści.

Przez cały ten czas był śledzony? Był tak skupiony na śledztwie i Izayi, że zupełnie nic nie zauważył. Wygląda na to, że Shiki nie miał do niego zaufania, i z wzajemnością.

– Wczoraj cały dzień byłem zajęty, więc Shiki poinformował mnie dzisiaj, co do twojej piątkowej eskapady – kontynuował Izaya, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Dalej miał kurtkę zarzuconą luźno na zranione ramię. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się, że uda ci się znaleźć to miejsce przed Shikim – Informator spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Co naprowadziło cię na trop?

Och, więc Izaya jednak był ciekawy jego poszukiwań. Co za zmiana.

– Perfumy – odparł spokojnie. Nic nie tracił przekazując mu tą informację, a jednak dawało mu to niejaką satysfakcję, że był w posiadaniu informacji, której Izaya nie miał.  

– Perfumy? – zapytał Informator, nieprzekonany.

– Tak, znaleźliśmy je w samochodzie. Udało mi się znaleźć ich producenta i dostać od niego adres mieszkania – wzruszył ramionami. – To była jakaś mieszanka robiona na specjalne zamówienie, nikt inny o zdrowych zmysłach nie spryskałby się czymś tak ohydnym.

Twarz Informatora gwałtownie zmieniła wyraz. Pomimo tego, że dalej znajdował się na niej uśmiech, stracił on jednak nieco z poprzedniej wesołości.

– Pamiętasz, jaki to był zapach? – Izaya zapytał neutralnym tonem.

Dziwne pytanie. Czy to była ich pierwsza w życiu tak długa, normalna rozmowa? Nie był pewny. Odnosił wrażenie, że mogło tak być. Miał problem, żeby połączyć to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło z tym, co się dzieje w tej chwili.

Czy wczorajszy wieczór na pewno nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni?

– Słodki – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

Teraz mina Izayi wyraźnie zrzedła. Opuścił głowę i zaśmiał się krótko, a następnie znowu się wyprostował.

– Zabawne jak taka drobna rzecz może tyle zmienić – powiedział.

Shizuo odniósł wrażenie, jakby Informator nawiązywał do czegoś zupełnie innego, nie potrafił jednak odgadnąć, co miał na myśli.

– A teraz Shizu–chan, zdjęcie – dodał Izaya, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.

Zawahał się. Czuł jak zawartość kieszeni kamizelki niemal go pali. Spojrzał na Informatora i pomyślał o tym, co znajduje się na fotografii.

Czy Izaya naprawdę chciał to zobaczyć?

Czy naprawdę chciał, żeby Izaya to zobaczył?

Powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni zdjęcie, na co Informator uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Shizu–chan nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak się przywiązałeś do tego zdjęcia – powiedział Informator. W jego tonie była wyczuwalna ewidentna kpina, ale też… irytacja?

Drugą ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni zapalniczkę. Z twarzy Izayi natychmiast zniknął uśmiech.

Nie, tego zdjęcia nikt już nie powinien nigdy oglądać.

– Co-?

Zapalił zapalniczkę i przystawił ją do rogu zdjęcia, które błyskawicznie zajęło się ogniem. W tym czasie ani na moment nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z Izayą.

Informator błyskawicznie się na niego rzucił i o mało nie dosięgnął zdjęcia, które Shizuo ledwo zdołał uratować, podnosząc je poza zasięg ręki napastnika.

W jednej chwili, nim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, poczuł jak Izaya go podcina i już po chwili leżał na podłodze przygnieciony ciężarem Informatora. Siedział on na nim okrakiem i przystawiał mu nóż do gardła.

Na twarzy Izayi było widać chęć mordu. Orihara zerknął w stronę zdjęcia, którego jakimś cudem Shizuo udało się nie wypuścić z ręki.

Również spojrzał w tamą stronę. W jego dłoni tliła się już tylko końcówka zdjęcia, która zaczynała parzyć mu palce. Wypuścił ją i, dopiero gdy zamieniła się w popiół, spojrzał z powrotem na Izayę.  

Informator patrzył z furią w miejsce, gdzie leżał popiół, a po chwili, powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Shizuo.

Poczuł, jak nóż przywiera ściślej do jego skóry.

Kasztanowe oczy niemal nabrały szkarłatnego połysku, wypełnione gniewem.

– To było bardzo głupie, Shizu–chan – Informator niemal wysyczał ze złości. – Nie powinieneś wtrącać się w moje sprawy.

– Naprawdę chciałbyś zobaczyć to zdjęcie? – zapytał. Jego głos był stanowczy, a spojrzenie zafiksowane na oczach Izayi. Czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała.

– To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział Izaya, tak samo stanowczo, nachylając się bliżej Shizuo.

– Oczywiście, że to moja sprawa – odparł ostro. – To była moja sprawa od momentu, kiedy cię znalazłem.

– Cha! – Izaya żachnął się. – Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Jeśli czujesz potrzebę wykazania się przez jakieś chore poczucie odpowiedzialności to zapomnij o wszystkim.

– Co-?

– Myślisz, że wyświadczasz mi jakąś przysługę?! – Izaya podniósł głos, nie dając mu dokończyć. – Że będę ci wdzięczny, bo och, wspaniałomyślny Shizu–chan postanowił poświęcić swój czas i pomóc swojemu wrogowi?! – Roześmiał się gorzko. Teraz wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż poprzednio. – Nie! Nie powinieneś był się nigdy wtrącać! To wszystko nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego! Powinieneś był mnie wtedy zostawić… – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Nie pomaga się swoim wrogom. Na twoim miejscu zostawiłbym cię na pewną śmierć.

Miał tego dość.

Złapał Izayę za rękę i odciągnął ją od swojego gardła nie zważając na obelgi bruneta, a potem nachylił się i pocałował Informatora.

Ich usta złączyły się dosłownie na moment, trudno było to nawet nazwać pocałunkiem, zważywszy na fakt, że Izaya błyskawicznie odsunął się od niego jak poparzony, z wyrazem ciężkiego szoku na twarzy.

– Ty-?

– Och, zamknij się wreszcie. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym myślisz – powiedział nieco spokojniej. – Będę robił to, na co mam ochotę.

Izaya opuścił głowę, wydawał się niemal cały trząść ze złości.

Shizuo puścił jego dłoń. 

Nagle Informator znieruchomiał, a potem z powrotem podniósł wzrok na byłego barmana. Jego twarz była całkowicie neutralna i nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Następnie Izaya wstał i wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa.

Shizuo przełknął i wypuścił powietrze z płuc, opadając z powrotem na podłogę.

Taki spokój nie wróżył nic dobrego.

„Dziwne” – pomyślał. Miał wrażenie, jakby to nie był ich pierwszy pocałunek. Gdzieś z oddali, jakby przez mgłę, widział jakiś cień i słyszał głos, który coś do niego mówił, ale nie mógł przypisać tego wspomnienia do żadnej sytuacji z przeszłości.

W końcu powoli wstał i otrzepał ubranie. Spojrzał na miejsce, w którym leżało trochę popiołu pozostałego po zdjęciu. Podłoga w tym miejscu lekko zmieniła kolor, chyba się trochę przypaliła. Potem zajmie się sprzątaniem.

Kątem oka zauważył zapaliczkę leżącą nieopodal, która musiała mu wypaść w trakcie szarpaniny. Podniósł ją i usiadł na kanapie.

Przysunął bliżej popielniczkę, która stała na stoliku, a następnie wyciągnął zza kamizelki pukiel włosów Izayi. Podpalił go i położył w popielniczce patrząc jak się spala.

Tak było lepiej.

Wyglądało na to, że teraz nie było już odwrotu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu Shizuo podjął decyzję, zobaczymy czy była właściwa, i co na to Izaya.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się wrzucić kolejny rozdział:'D Jestem ostatnio tak padnięta, że nie miałam sił wcześniej tego ogarnąć, ale jest! 
> 
> Izaya będzie miał okazję dowiedź się paru ciekawych rzeczy;)

Cała noc była niespokojna. Izaya budził się co chwilę z koszmarów, które nie pozwalały mu zasnąć na dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut. W końcu zrezygnował z kolejnej, bezskutecznej próby zaśnięcia i sięgnął po laptopa.

Zalogował się do strony Dollarsów, a następnie wszedł na czat.

Kanra: _Yohooooooooooooooooooo tu Kanra–chan! Jest tu kto?_

Taro Tanaka: _Kanra–chan, dobry wieczór._

Kanra: _Są jakieś nowe wieści?_

Taro Tanaka: _Wieści odnośnie czego?_

Saika: _Dobry wieczór._

Taro Tanaka: _Och, Saika, dobrze cię znowu widzieć._

Kanra: _Słyszeliścieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???_

Saika: _?_

Kanra: _Ponoć ktoś testuje nowe narkotyki na ludziach!_

Saika: _Naprawdę?_

Kanra: _Słyszałam, że uczestnicy ostatnich walk gangów byli pod ich wpływem! D:_

Taro Tanaka: _Wiesz coś więcej na ten temat?_

Kanra: _Ponoć wywołują agresję i halucynacje. Ludziom totaaaaaaaaalnie odbija!_

Bakyura: _Cześć wszystkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!_

Kanra: _Och, proszę, kolejny gość._

Bakyura: _Kanra, bądź tak miła i zgiń!_

Kanra: _Eee, jesteś niemiły!_

Taro Tanaka: _Słyszałem, że członkowie gangów mieli ponadnaturalną siłę._

Taro Tanaka: _Czy to też wpływ narkotyku?_

Kanra: _Kto wie…_

Saika: _To okropne._

Saika: _Dlaczego ludzie produkują takie rzeczy?_

Bakyura: _Nie martw się Saika, obronię cię! ;D_

Kanra: _Bakyura nie powinieneś zaczepiać dziewczyn, to nieładnie z twojej strony._

Bakyura: _Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie._

Taro Tanaka: _Proszę, uspokójcie się._

Kanra: _W każdym razie lepiej, żeby nikt niepowołany nie dostał tego w swoje ręce._

Kanra: _Uważajcie na swoje plecy, nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś w nie wbije igłę!_

Taro Tanaka: _Nie strasz wszystkich._

Kanra: _Tylko żartowałam :D_

_Kanra i Taro Tanak zostali zalogowani na prywatny czat._

Taro Tanaka: _Czy wśród poszkodowanych byli członkowie Dollarsów?_

Kanra: _Oczywiście. Ucierpieli nie tylko oni, ale również inne kolorowe gangi._

Taro Tanaka: _Czy wiesz, kto za tym stoi?_

Kanra: _Domyślam się, ale nie mogę mieć 100% pewności._

Taro Tanaka: _Będę wdzięczny za każdą informację._

_Koniec prywatnego czatu._

Saika: _Nie powinnaś żartować na takie tematy._

Bakyura: _Dokładnie! Najlepiej by było, gdybyś stąd zniknęła._

Kanra: _Jesteś okrooooooopny! D: Jak możesz się tak zwracać do niewinnej dziewczyny?_

Taro Tanaka: _Wystarczy. Wiadomo, gdzie rozpowszechniano narkotyk?_

Kanra: _Nic nie wiadomo. Ludzie, którzy go zażyli jeszcze nie wybudzili się ze śpiączki._

Bakyura: _Dalej leżą w szpitalu?_

Kanra: _Dokłaaaaadnie._ _Słyszałam, że nic nie można zrobić dopóki sami się nie obudzą._

Saika: _Musi być ciężko ich rodzinom._

Taro Tanaka: _Pewnie tak._

Kanra: _Będę lecieć. Bawcie się dobrze!_

Saika: _Ach, do widzenia Kanra._

Bakyura: _Żegnaj i nigdy nie wracaj!_

Taro Tanaka: _Będziemy czekali na kolejne wieści._

Kanra: _I pamiętajcie, nie dajcie się złapać!_

Kanra: _Bye, Bye!_

_Kanra wylogowała się z czatu._

Był ciekaw, co teraz zrobi Mikado–kun. Miał on parę opcji do wyboru, Izaya nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaczął poszukiwania na własną rękę, nie mógł przecież zostawić bezbronnych członków Dollarsów bez ochrony. Kiedyś ta postawa bohatera go zgubi.

Przejrzał wszystkie czaty i fora oraz strony informacyjne, ale nie znalazł niczego, co wzbudziłoby jego zainteresowanie. Przez cały pobyt w szpitalu wysyłał Namie instrukcje, co do zleceń klienckich, dzięki czemu udało mu się nadrobić praktycznie wszystkie zaległości. W praktyce oznaczało to, że miał teraz w swoich rękach dużo wolnego czasu, dzięki czemu mógł się skupić na ważniejszych sprawach.

Zerknął na zegarek, dochodziła siódma. Równie dobrze mógł się umyć i zejść na śniadanie.

Oczywiście podstawą śniadania była kawa. Od kiedy nie mógł spać tylko to trzymało go na nogach i w dobrej kondycji umysłowej. Obawiał się jednak, że na dłuższą metę nie zda to egzaminu i będzie musiał wszystko kiedyś odespać.

Kiedy zaniósł już wszystkie rzeczy na stół dostrzegł na jednej z szafek „Alicje w krainie czarów”. Przez całe to zamieszanie nie miał czasu dokończyć tych ostatnich paru stron. Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić teraz. Miał w końcu jeszcze dwie godziny do przyjazdu Shikiego.

Punkt dziewiąta rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Nieśpiesznie wstał i wpuścił swoich gości do środka.

Jak zawsze Shiki miał ze sobą swoich ludzi, którzy mieli go ochraniać. Tej dwójki jednak nie rozpoznawał, musieli dopiero co dostać awans.

– Shiki–san, miło cię znowu widzieć. Myślałem, że już ci na mnie nie zależy, po tym jak ani razu nie pojawiłeś się w szpitalu – powiedział z uśmiechem, siadając na kanapie.

Shiki uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

– Nie każdy ma tyle wolnego czasu co ty, Informatorze – Shiki odparł. Potem pstryknął na swojego człowieka, który podał mu teczkę. Zanim jednak ją otworzył spojrzał na Izayę uważnie.

– Coś nie tak, Shiki–san?

– To nic – odpowiedział otwierając teczkę.

Shiki–san zachowywał się… dziwnie. 

– Jak twoje ramię, Orihara–san? – Shiki zapytał, podając mu folder z dokumentami.

Izaya spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Shiki–san zazwyczaj nie zadawał takich pytań.

– Shinra twierdzi, że przy dobrej rehabilitacji za parę miesięcy powinienem wrócić do poprzedniej formy.

– Tak też myślałem – jakuza dodał, dalej przyglądając się Informatorowi z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

– Heiwajima–san okazał się bardzo pomocny przy poszukiwaniach – Shiki powiedział po chwili, rozsiadając się wygodniej i odpalając papierosa.

– Doprawdy? – Izaya zapytał z ironią. – Słyszałem, że udało mu się znaleźć mieszkanie jednego z porywaczy. Zadziwiające, że udało się to akurat jemu, pomimo tego, że Awakusu–Kai nadzoruje tę sprawę.

– Przypominam Orihara–san – zaczął Shiki – że to ty nie chciałeś, żebyśmy odzyskali rzeczy, które zabrał z samochodu. Widocznie okazały się bardziej przydatne niż zakładałeś.

– Możliwe. – Wzruszył ramionami, udając nonszalancję. – Najważniejsze, że Akabayashi jak zawsze wypełnia swoje obowiązki.

Shiki się zaśmiał.

– Tak. Ostatnio pisał, że nie spodziewał się, że Heiwajima–san jest tak, jak to ujął, zaskakującym człowiekiem – uśmiechnął się znacząco. – W każdym razie wygląda na to, że już wiesz co nieco o sprawie. Zakładam, że wczorajsze spotkanie z Haiwajimą miało w tym duży udział.

– Informacje faktycznie szybko do ciebie docierają, Shiki–san – Izaya powiedział, dalej uprzejmie się uśmiechając. Nie da się tak łatwo wytrącić z równowagi. – Wiem tylko o tym, że był w tym mieszkaniu – kontynuował. – Nie kwapił się, żeby mnie poinformować, co tam znalazł.

– Spodziewałem, się że o wszystko go wypytasz przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji – zaczął Shiki, celowo drażniąc się z Informatorem. – Wygląda na to, że jednak się myliłem.

– Nie było takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział Izaya. – Wiedziałem, że Akabayashi przyniesie wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

– Uważaj Informatorze, nie wszystko zawsze będzie szło po twojej myśli. – Shiki nachylił się w stronę stołu i strzepnął popiół z papierosa do popielniczki. – Arogancja może cię zgubić.

– Powiedzmy, że gram kartami, które mam w ręce. Shizu–chan zawsze będzie waletem, którego mogę poświęcić, żeby otrzymać to, czego naprawdę potrzebuję. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba nie zawaham się wyciągnąć z niego wszystkich informacji – powiedział stanowczo.

– Skoro tak uważasz… Zawsze sądziłem, że bardziej pasowałaby mu rola Asa, bo jest zarówno twoją najsilniejszą jak i najsłabszą kartą.

– Choo, nie powinieneś przypisywać mu aż tak odpowiedzialnej funkcji. – Potarł palce prawej ręki. – Zawsze będzie tylko jednym z pionków.

Shiki się zaśmiał.

– Orihara–san, powtarzasz to samo odkąd tylko się znamy, ale przez ten czas nigdy nie poświęciłeś swojego Waleta.

– Czekam na odpowiedni moment, żeby odszedł z jak największym hukiem – Informator odparł. – Ale spotkanie Shizu–chan to był faktycznie niemiły zbieg okoliczności – dodał, wracając do głównego tematu rozmowy. – Miałem nadzieję, że po jego ostatniej wizycie nie będę musiał go oglądać przez następny miesiąc. 

– Zabawne, że to mówisz. Heiwajim–san wydaje się mieć zupełnie inne spojrzenie na tą sytuację – powiedział Shiki zaciągając się papierosem.

Izaya nieznacznie się wyprostował.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Heiwajima–san był w szpitalu niedługo po twojej operacji – Shiki przechylił lekko głowę i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. – Myślałem, że mieliście okazję się spotkać.

– Shizu–chan był w szpitalu? – zapytał zaskoczony.

Shizu–chan miałby do niego przyjść? Kiedy? I po co? Nie przyszedłby przecież w odwiedziny, to byłoby absurdalne. 

Izaya przypomniał sobie nikły zapach tytoniu papierosowego.

Niemożliwe.

– Moi ludzie widzieli jak wchodził do twojego pokoju. Oczywiście zgodnie z moimi poleceniami nie śmieli interweniować. – Shiki zaciągnął się dymem. – Wnioskując z twojej reakcji wygląda na to, że musiałeś być wtedy jeszcze nieprzytomny. Zastanawiające jest to – zgasił końcówkę papierosa w popielniczce, po czym kontynuował – że spędził w twoim pokoju sporo czasu, nie sądzisz?

Izaya zamarł. Przez głowę przewijało mu się tysiące pytań, z których nie mógł się na żadnym skoncentrować. Po chwili wziął głębszy oddech i uspokoił gonitwę myśli.

Co Shizu–chan mógł tam robić? Jak przez mgłę pamiętał głos blondyna, który wołał go we śnie. Czy to możliwe, żeby Shizu–chan naprawdę do niego mówił? Czy zrobił coś więcej?

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

Nie podobało mu się, że nie wiedział, co się działo, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Nie, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Znając Shizu–chan i tak nie zrobiłby nic, czego potem sam by żałował.

– To nieistotne – powiedział w końcu na głos. – Na razie interesuje mnie tylko sprawa.

– Dobrze więc – odpowiedział Shiki, dając za wygraną i pozwalając na zmianę tematu. – Istotnie udało mu się znaleźć mieszkanie. Należało do niejakiego Kobayashi Hirohito. Nie udało nam się znaleźć żadnego jego zdjęcia, z opisów ludzi też nie można za wiele wywnioskować. Wygląda to prawie tak, jakby w ogóle nie istniał – dodał, odpalając kolejnego papierosa. – Tak jak pisałem ci w wiadomości, DNA, które znaleźliśmy na twoich ciuchach nie konfigurowało w rejestrze. Porównaliśmy je więc, z próbką z mieszkania.

– Oczywiście należały do tej samej osoby – dokończył za niego Izaya. Shiki przytaknął.

Szybko przejrzał dane dotyczące mężczyzny. Wzrost się zgadzał, co do reszty mógł tylko zgadywać.

– W piwnicy znaleźliśmy również parę sprzętów do tortur, trochę śladów krwi. Również zdjęcia i aparat, ale nie było na nich nic związanego z twoją sprawą.

Skrzywił się w obrzydzeniu. Teraz był już pewny, którym z mężczyzn był Kobayashi.

– W mieszkaniu nie znaleźliśmy nic oprócz tego – to mówiąc, Shiki podał mu dodatkowy folder. Izaya położył go na kolanach, otworzył pierwszą stronę i zamarł. Przerzucił kolejne strony, starając się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. Na wszystkich stronach znajdowały się zdjęcia fotografii, które były przyczepione do tablicy. Na każdej znajdowała się jakaś osoba, naga, poraniona, w różnym wieku i różnej płci.

– Czy to włosy? – zapytał Shikiego. Automatycznie dotknął dłonią miejsca, w którym brakowało mu pukla włosów. Przeszły go ciarki.

– Tak. Należały do każdej z ofiar.

Przewrócił ostatnią stronę spodziewając się najgorszego, ale ku jego uldze nie znalazł pośród nich swojej fotografii.

W tym momencie niemal poczuł jakby uderzono go znakiem drogowym, kiedy uświadomił sobie ważną rzecz. Dla pewności przyjrzał się zdjęciom. Na każdej fotografii ofiary było widać kawałek ramy łóżka. Teraz nie było już wątpliwości, co do tego, w czyim posiadaniu znajdowało się zdjęcie.

Zacisnął zęby. Musi odzyskać to zdjęcie. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi to akurat Shizu–chan musiał dostać je w swoje ręce?

– Orihara–san?

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. Znaleźliście coś jeszcze? – zapytał, oddając folder Shikiemu. Ten przyjął go z powrotem bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Nie obchodziły go te zdjęcia. Zależało mu tylko na jednym, które było w posiadaniu jego potwora.

– Nie, żadnych innych śladów. Nie wykluczam jednak, że Heiwajima–san i jego mały gang mogli coś stamtąd zabrać.

– Tak też myślałem – Izaya powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do swojego rozmówcy. – Wygląda na to, że będę musiał złożyć Shizu–chan wizytę.

– Podejrzewasz, że ma twoje zdjęcie? – zapytał Shiki.

Izaya się zaśmiał. Czasami zapominał jaki Shiki potrafi być spostrzegawczy.

– Jestem tego niemal pewien. Znaleźliście jakiś komputer? Mogły być tam zapisane kopie zapasowe.

– Niczego nie znaleźliśmy. Poza tym, Kobayashi nie posługiwał się aparatem cyfrowym. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie było żadnego śladu po kliszach, pewnie wszystkie na bieżąco niszczył. – Shiki zrobił krótką pauzę. – Jeśli chcesz mógłbym kogoś posłać po to zdjęcie – zaoferował, na co Izaya szybko pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Wybacz Shiki–san, ale to sprawa osobista. Wystarczająco nieprzyjemny jest sam fakt, że to zdjęcie jest w posiadaniu tego potwora.

– Jak wolisz, chociaż nie wiem czy to rozsądne ruszać się z tym ramieniem – Shiki dodał, patrząc znacząco na miejsce, gdzie zabandażowane ramię było zakryte koszulką.

Izaya uniósł brew.

Dlaczego Shiki nagle zaczął się tak przejmować stanem jego zdrowia?

– Shinra na pewno nie byłby zachwycony tym, że ruszam się z domu, ale są ważniejsze sprawy – powiedział spokojnie, zamykając folder, który leżał przed nim na stole. – Shiki–san – dodał. –  Coś przede mną ukrywasz, prawda? – zapytał, bacznie obserwując reakcje jakuzy.

Ten uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Jak zawsze nic nie umknie twojej uwadze. – Shiki zgasił kolejnego papierosa.

Coś nagle zaświtało w głowie Informatora.

– Wiesz, gdzie oni są, prawda? – zapytał spokojnie.

Oczywiście, to miało sens. Shiki doskonale wiedział, że gdyby dał Izayi informacje na temat obecnej lokalizacji mężczyzn od razu by się tam udał bez względu na stan zdrowia.

– Mogę mieć w posiadaniu takie informacje – odpowiedział Shiki.

– Shiki–san, przypominam ci, że mieliśmy umowę-

– Której zamierzać dotrzymać – przerwał mu jakuza. – Wszystko w swoim czasie, Informatorze. Na razie znaleźliśmy tylko placówkę, w której mogą się znajdować. Musimy mieć pewność, że pojawiając się tam nie wywołasz niepożądanych komplikacji.

– Innymi słowy czy nie zaszkodzę Awakusu–Kai?

– Między innymi – odparł Shiki. – Nie mogę też pozwolić na to, żebyś poszedł tam i dał się zabić.

– Nie musisz się martwić o informacje, wszystko mam już przygotowane – Izaya uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nawet gdyby coś mi się stało, dostaniesz to, co obiecałem.

Shiki skinął na swoich ludzi, którzy wyszli z mieszkania. Następnie dalej, z tym samym, poważnym wyrazem twarzy, oparł ręce na kolanach i splótł ze sobą palce dłoni.

– Orihara–san. Oczywiście informacje są ważne i stanowią podstawę naszej umowy, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie zawsze będę w stanie cię chronić – dodał poważnie. – Jeśli to miejsce będzie stanowiło zagrożenie dla mojej grupy nie będę mógł ci pomóc, nawet, gdybym tego chciał.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – Izaya odparł. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać.

– To prawda – powiedział Shiki, opierając się ponownie o oparcie kanapy. – Ale mogę opóźnić twoją akcję do czasu, aż będziesz w stanie sprostać temu, z czym przyjdzie ci się tam zmierzyć.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego – odpowiedział Izaya, patrząc na niego groźnie.

– Mógłbym – zripostował jakuza – ale nie sądzę, żeby nawet to cię powstrzymało. – Po chwili ciszy kontynuował. – Chcę zawrzeć umowę.

– Kolejna umowa? Shiki–san nie podejrzewałbym cię o to, że znowu tak szybko do mnie przyjdziesz – powiedział, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. – Czego miałaby dotyczyć ta umowa?

– Daj mi tydzień na zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Potem dostaniesz wszystkie informacje, które mam.

– Prosisz o wiele – Izaya zaczął. – Co masz do zaoferowania w zamian?

Jeśli miał czekać, mógł równie dobrze dostać za to jakieś zadośćuczynienie. W końcu jego czas jest cenny.

– Nie odpuścisz mi niczego nawet w ramach wieloletniej współpracy? – zapytał Shiki, lekko się uśmiechając.

– Nie ma mowy – odparł Izaya, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Jestem przede wszystkim Informatorem. Wszystko w moim życiu ma swoją cenę.

– W takim wypadku, mógłbym na przykład zachować w tajemnicy przed pewnym wysokim blondynem, zdarzenie z czasów zakończenia waszej szkoły. Chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby słuchał tej ckliwej historii?

– Shiki–san! – Izaya powiedział oburzony, widząc przewrotny uśmiech na twarzy Shikiego. – Nie odważyłbyś się – dodał groźnie.

– Jeden tydzień. Potem nie będę cię przed niczym powstrzymywał.

Jakuza wstał, zabierając ze sobą teczkę ze zdjęciami.

Izaya niechętnie podążył w jego ślady.

– Uważaj na siebie, Informatorze – powiedział Shiki, stojąc już w drzwiach. Izaya tylko przewrócił oczami.

Skąd ostatnio to nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą?

– Jeszcze jedno – dodał jakuza, zwracając się do Izayi. – Okłamywanie innych to jedna rzecz, okłamywanie samego siebie to głupota – powiedział. – Powinieneś dobrze rozważyć to, co chcesz zrobić ze swoją przyszłością. Rzadko dostaje się drugie szanse, szczególnie w miłości.

Izaya zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Shiki–san – odparł.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział jakuza, odpowiadając uśmiechem na uśmiech. – Miłego dnia, Informatorze.

Izaya zamknął drzwi za wychodzącym goście i prychnął. Tylko tego jeszcze brakowało. Czy Akabayashi zdołał usłyszeć jego wczorajszą rozmowę z Shizu–chan?

Och, Akabayashi na długo go popamięta. Nadgorliwość nigdy nie popłaca.

Przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na kanapie, biorąc do ręki folder z dokumentami. Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta.

Wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru znowu zaczynało wracać z pełną mocą.

Shiki się mylił. Nie chciał drugiej szansy. Nigdy nie dostał nawet pierwszej. Nie potrzebował jej. Dystans, który skonstruował był idealny i nie było sensu go teraz zmieniać.

Spojrzał na folder, który trzymał w dłoni i odrzucił go z niesmakiem.

Musiał odzyskać to zdjęcie. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co na nim jest na podstawie pozostałych zdjęć, ale to wystarczyło. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś posiadał tak kompromitujące go dowody, w szczególności Shizu–chan. Spotkanie z byłym barmanem było mu tak bardzo nie na rękę po wczorajszej kłótni.

Przeczesał włosy palcami. Potwory zawsze sprawiały kłopoty.

Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i zadzwonił po taksówkę. Wcale nie wziął sobie do serca rad Shinry, po prostu zależało mu na czasie.

Ubrał swoja kurtkę i upewnił się, że ma przy sobie nóż. Następnie zszedł na dół, gdzie czekało już na niego auto. Po podaniu adresu oparł się o okno i obserwował miasto, które zlewało się w kolorowe plamy. Im bliżej celu tym bardziej wzbierała w nim złość.

Nie pamiętał, żeby robili mu zdjęcie, musieli to zrobić, kiedy był nieprzytomny.

Był wściekły, że dał się tak łatwo podejść. To nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Tyle poniżenia dla głupiej próbki krwi! Zapłacą gorzko za to upokorzenie. Nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś oprócz niego wiedział, co wydarzyło się w tamtym pokoju. Nigdy.

Zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wysiadł przed rzędem bloków mieszkalnych. Od razu skierował się na pierwsze piętro jednego z nich, i zastukał do drzwi. Zapadła cisza. Zapukał jeszcze raz.

– Shiiizuuu–chaaan – zawołał, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Świetnie, nie będzie się nawet musiał widzieć z Heiwajimą, dopisało mu szczęście.

Wyciągnął nóż i włożył go między drzwi, próbując otworzyć zamek.

– A pan tu do kogo? – Usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się powoli ze swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem numer dziewiętnaście, chowając dyskretnie rękę do kieszeni. Przed nim stała jakaś starsza kobieta, opierająca się na lasce, która łypała na niego podejrzliwie.

– Jestem przyjacielem Shizuo Heiwajimy – powiedział, kłamiąc jak z nut.

– Kogo? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się krytycznie.

– Shizuo Heiwajima, mieszka tutaj – wskazał na drzwi za nim. Widząc, że staruszka dalej nie kojarzy, o kim mówił dodał – Wysoki blondyn, w stroju barmana?

–Ach, masz na myśli tego miłego chłopca – powiedziała. Jej twarz momentalnie się wypogodziła i uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. – Zawsze pomaga mi wnieść zakupy. Tacy dobrze wychowani młodzi ludzie to dzisiaj rzadkość.

Izaya przytaknął uprzejmie.

– Ale kochaneczku przykro mi, nie ma go w domu. Widziałam jak szedł w tamtym kierunku jakieś pół godziny temu – powiedziała, wskazując palcem jedną z uliczek.

– Och, moje szczęście.

– Jak miło, że ten chłopiec ma tak przystojnych przyjaciół – powiedziała, podchodząc o krok bliżej i przyglądając mu się uważniej. – Może poczekałbyś na niego i wstąpił na herbatkę dotrzymać towarzystwa starszej pani? – zapytała miło.

– Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie – odpowiedział z równie miłym uśmiechem – ale nie mógłbym zajmować pani cennego czasu. To żadna nagląca sprawa, przyjdę po prostu innym razem

– Jaka szkoda. No cóż, młodzi ciągle się gdzieś śpieszą.

– Życzę miłego dnia – odpowiedział Izaya.

– I tobie też kochaneczku.

Odwrócił się szybko i zbiegł po schodach, znikając z pola widzenia starszej pani.

Przy tak wścibskich sąsiadach nigdy nie uda mu się włamać do mieszkania pod nieobecność Shizu–chan.

Wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk.

Wszedł w uliczkę, znajdującą się najbliżej bloku, i ukrył się w cieniu, czekając na powrót byłego barmana. O tej porze panowała tu cisza i spokój, praktycznie nikogo nie było na ulicach miasta. Wszyscy wykorzystywali takie ciepłe, słoneczne dni, aby udać się na długo odwlekane spacery do parku.

On wykorzystał ten czas na wysyłanie kolejnych wiadomości, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując okolice wejścia do bloku. Po dwudziestu minutach w końcu zobaczył postać, na którą czekał. Shizu–chan szedł ze zbolała miną. Gdyby nie to, że wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru były jeszcze świeże, może by go to nawet rozbawiło.

Pobiegł w stronę budynku w momencie, gdy za Heiwajimą zamknęły się drzwi do mieszkania. Po chwili był już pod drzwiami i zapukał głośno.

Czekał przez moment, aż w końcu klamka się poruszyła i stanął twarzą w twarz z bardzo zaskoczonym blondynem.  

– Shizu–chan, cóż za niemiłe spotkanie – powiedział na powitanie, posyłając Shizuo uśmiech numer cztery. Blondyn przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w niedowierzaniu.

Co Shizu–chan, nie spodziewałeś się mnie tak szybko zobaczyć? I z wzajemnością.

– Czego chcesz, Wszo? – Shizuo zapytał w końcu.

– Shizu–chan jak zwykle wykazuje kompletny brak manier. – Westchnął teatralnie. – Nawet nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

Na jego słowa były barman uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Izaya uśmiechnął się i szybko przemknął koło niego, wchodząc do mieszkania nie czekając na zaproszenie. Nie był teraz w nastroju na przepychanki. Chciał to szybko załatwić i nie musieć oglądać twarzy Shizu–chan przez najbliższy rok. 

Gdy zamek w drzwiach cicho kliknął, obrócił się w stronę byłego barmana.

Shizu–chan dalej przyglądał mu się, kompletnie zbity z tropu całą sytuacją. Przypomniały mu się wczorajsze słowa blondyna i coś w nim aż zawrzało. Wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

Nie miał zamiaru dać swojemu potworowi satysfakcji z wyprowadzenia go z równowagi.

– Chcę zdjęcie – powiedział, nie przedłużając.

– Jakie zdjęcie? – odpowiedział szybko Shizu–chan.

Izaya miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Nie można było wymyślić już bardziej oklepanego kłamstwa.

– Shizu–chan, nie próbuj grać ze mną w zgadywanki – powiedział.

Mógłbyś się chociaż wysilić Shizu–chan.

– Wiem, że masz w posiadaniu zdjęcie, którego nie powinieneś mieć. Zabrałeś je z mieszkania niejakiego Kobayashi Hirohito, czy nie mam racji?  

– Skąd wiesz o mieszkaniu? – Heiwajima zapytał zaskoczony. – Do wczoraj nie wiedziałeś jeszcze nic o żadnym zdjęciu – dodał, przypatrując się mu uważnie.

Izaya zaczął się śmiać.

– Oczywiście, że o nim wiem. Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, ale Shiki był tak miły, że od początku przydzielił Akabayashiego, żeby cię śledził. Tak na wszelki wypadek. – Uśmiechnął się przymilnie. Och, Shizu–chan, jak zwykle nieświadomy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nic a nic się nie zmieniło od czasu szkoły. – Nie to, żeby podejrzewał cię o jakikolwiek związek z tą sprawą – dodał niewinnie.

Shizuo zacisnął pięści, było widać, że jest wściekły. Tak mało wystarczyło, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

– Wczoraj cały dzień byłem zajęty, więc Shiki poinformował mnie dzisiaj, co do twojej piątkowej eskapady – kontynuował, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem – dodał niechętnie. – Nie spodziewałem się, że uda ci się znaleźć to miejsce przed Shikim. – Spojrzał badawczo na Shizu–chan. – Co naprowadziło cię na trop?

Mimo wszystko był ciekaw, co pomogło byłemu barmanowi w znalezieniu mieszkania. Wypróbował parę hipotez, co do tego, co mogło znajdować się w aucie, ale nic nie było wystarczająco wiarygodne, żeby znalazło swoje potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości.

– Perfumy – Shizuo odparł spokojnie.

– Perfumy? – powtórzył powątpiewająco.

Coś tak przyziemnego? Naprawdę?

– Tak. Znaleźliśmy je w samochodzie. Udało mi się znaleźć ich producenta i dostać od niego adres mieszkania – Shizu–chan pomimo tego, że wzruszył ramionami wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Nie podobał mu się ten wyraz twarzy. – To była jakaś mieszanka robiona na specjalne zamówienie, nikt inny o zdrowych zmysłach nie spryskałby się czymś tak ohydnym.

Izaya momentalnie przypomniał sobie słodki zapach, który przyprawiał go o mdłości. Poczuł jak robi mu się zimno.

– Pamiętasz, jaki to był zapach? – zapytał neutralnym tonem.

Shizu–chan wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Słodki – odpowiedział po chwili.

Mimowolnie poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Opuścił głowę i zaśmiał się krótko.

Perfumy. To były zwykłe perfumy. Z góry założył, że słodki zapach jest skutkiem ubocznym przebywania przy produkcji jakichś chemikaliów, ewentualnie choroby. W życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że to mogły być po prostu perfumy. Nie dość, że psychopata to jeszcze ze złym gustem.

Wyprostował się i znowu spojrzał na Shizu–chan.

– Zabawne, jak taka drobna rzecz może tyle zmienić – powiedział. – A teraz Shizu–chan, zdjęcie – dodał, wyciągając rękę w stronę Heiwajimy.

Widać było, że blondyn się waha. Obdarzył Izayę dziwnym spojrzenie. Izaya pierwszy raz widział je na twarzy Shizu–chan, wyglądało niemal jak troska. Miał ochotę zetrzeć je z jego twarzy w tej sekundzie.

Shizu–chan, ku jego zadowoleniu, powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni zdjęcie.

Nie spodziewał się, że były barman będzie je miał przy sobie. Zamierzał je komuś dać? Wyrzucić? Sprzedać jego wrogom? Lubił sobie na nie popatrzeć i napawać się zwycięstwem nad żałosnym stanem swojego nemezis?

Poczuł jak ogarnia go irytacja.

Teraz to było już nieistotne. Dostanie to, po co tu przyszedł.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Shizu–chan nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak się przywiązałeś do tego zdjęcia – powiedział z kpiną. Przynajmniej teraz będzie miał je w końcu w swoich rękach. Musiał zobaczyć, co było na tym zdjęciu, inaczej nigdy nie da mu to spokoju.  

Shizu–chan drugą ręką wyciągnął coś z kieszeni spodni. Izaya przyjrzał się przedmiotowi i zrozumienie uderzyło go jak piorun.

Nie odważy się.

– Co-?

Shizu–chan zapalił zapalniczkę i przystawił ją do rogu zdjęcia, które szybko zajęło się ogniem.

Izaya błyskawicznie rzucił się w jego stronę. Tylko fakt, że nie mógł poruszać się tak zwinnie przez bandaże, spowodował, że nie dosięgnął zdjęcia, które blondyn uniósł szybkim ruchem nad głowę.

Zacisnął zęby. Nie podda się tak łatwo.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem, podciął blondyna i wykorzystał jego ciężar ciała, żeby powalić go na ziemię. Usiadł na nim okrakiem, przyszpilając do ziemi i, nim Shizu–chan doszedł do siebie, wyciągnął nóż i przystawił mu go do gardła.

Czuł, że jego ramię znowu przeszył tępy ból, ale było to mało istotne. W tym momencie czuł przemożną potrzebę mordu. Zerknął w stronę zdjęcia, które Shizu–chan dalej trzymał w palcach. Została z niego już tylko końcówka, której brzegi żarzyły się czerwienią. Po chwili Shizuo wypuścił to, co pozostało ze zdjęcia na podłogę, gdzie powoli zamieniło się w popiół.

To zdjęcie należało do niego i tylko do niego.

Powoli odwrócił się w stronę leżącego pod nim potwora i zwiększył nacisk noża na gardle. Czuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość.

– To było bardzo głupie, Shizu–chan – niemal wysyczał. – Nie powinieneś wtrącać się w moje sprawy.

– Naprawdę chciałbyś zobaczyć to zdjęcie? – blondyn zapytał. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie wyglądał na skruszonego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Patrzył na Izayę stanowczo ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział tak samo stanowczo, nachylając się bliżej Shizuo.

Chciał wiedzieć, co mu zrobili. Chciał w końcu zobaczyć to na własne oczy i nie musieć wysłuchiwać głosów, które kryły się w ciemności.  

– Oczywiście, że to moja sprawa – Shizuo odparł ostro. – To była moja sprawa od momentu, kiedy cię znalazłem.

– Cha! – Żachnął się. Znowu to głupie poczucie odpowiedzialności Shizu–chan? Naprawdę? – Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Jeśli czujesz potrzebę wykazania się przez jakieś chore poczucie odpowiedzialności to zapomnij o wszystkim.

Shizu–chan wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż poprzednio.

– Co-?

– Myślisz, że wyświadczasz mi jakąś przysługę?! – Podniósł głos, nie dając mu dokończyć. –Że będę ci wdzięczny, bo och, wspaniałomyślny Shizu–chan postanowił poświęcić swój czas i pomóc swojemu wrogowi?! – Roześmiał się gorzko. Nie pozwoli, żeby Shizu–chan znowu wtargnął do jego życia. Nie tym razem. – Nie! Nie powinieneś był się nigdy wtrącać! To wszystko nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego! Powinieneś był mnie wtedy zostawić… – Tak jak to zrobiłeś kiedyś. – Nie pomaga się swoim wrogom. Na twoim miejscu zostawiłbym cię na pewną śmierć.

Był tak rozproszony, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Shizuo się poruszył. Dopiero, gdy poczuł dotyk na swojej ręce zareagował, ale nie miał na tyle siły, żeby przeciwstawić się Shizu–chan. Były barman z łatwością odciągnął nóż od swojego gardła.

Gdyby miał chociaż sprawną drugą rękę, z łatwością zdołałby się wyswobodzić.

– Puszczaj pierwotniaku. Nich szlak trafi ciebie i to twoje wścibstwo.

Mógł jeszcze spróbować innego sposobu. Mógł-

– !

Nagle cały obraz przesłoniła mu szopa blond włosów. Poczuł dotyk na swoich ustach.

Błyskawicznie przechylił się do tyłu, tworząc między nimi dystans. Nie.

– Ty-?

– Och, zamknij się wreszcie. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym myślisz – Shizu–chan powiedział spokojniej. – Będę robił to, na co mam ochotę.

Opuścił głowę.

Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, NIE!

Poczuł jak jego ręka opada swobodnie, wolna od uścisku.

To było tylko złudzenie.

Podniósł wzrok na Shizuo.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. To było tylko przywidzenie.

Wstał i wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Shizu–chan go nie pocałował. To była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Kolejne wyobrażenie, które stworzył jego zmęczony umysł. Tak. To było właśnie to.

Poczuł jak w coś uderzył, co wyrwało go na moment z otępienia.

Usłyszał za sobą czyjeś krzyki, ale mało go to obchodziło.

Shizu–chan nienawidził go od pierwszego momentu, kiedy się spotkali. Nienawidził go przez całą szkołę i po tym jak ją zakończyli. Nie mógł tak nagle zmienić zdania.

Dobre rzeczy nie zdarzały się w jego życiu.

Nie czuł już nic do Shizu–chan. Dawno zakopał wszystkie uczucia. Teraz był dla niego tylko znienawidzonym potworem.

Zatrzymał się przy jakimś zaułku i schował się w jego cieniu. Był cały zziajany i ciężko oddychał. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął biec.

Oparł się plecami o mur i roześmiał histerycznie. Po chwili głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. 

Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego nawet po tylu latach i pomimo zapachu papierosów, był w stanie z taką łatwością rozpoznać smak tych ust.

Nogi się pod nim ugięły i powoli zjechał po ścianie, aż w końcu siedział na ziemi.

Spojrzał w górę, na skrawek błękitnego nieba pomiędzy budynkami.

Przez tyle lat próbował zapomnieć. Puścić w niepamięć to upokorzenie. W zamian oddał całą swoją miłość ludziom, którymi mógł manipulować i naginać ich do własnej woli. Był pewny, że oni nigdy nie będą mu równi, a tym samym nigdy nie będą stanowili dla niego zagrożenia. Dzięki temu mógł do woli okazywać swoją miłość i zachować nienawiść dla jednego potwora, którego nie mógł pokochać. To była idealna sytuacja. Jedyna, która pozwalała mu na zachowanie kontaktu z Shizu–chan.

Shizu–chan, dlaczego zawsze musisz wszystko rujnować?

                                                


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania ;3 ~

Nie zauważył nawet kiedy minęła mu reszta dnia. Siedział wpatrując się w przestrzeń, myśląc o ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z Izayą i porównując je do tych z przeszłości. Przypominał sobie wiele scen i zdarzeń, które wcześniej nie miały żadnego sensu, a teraz nabierały zupełnie innego wydźwięku.

Widząc dzisiaj reakcję Izayi, był już niemal pewny, że to co przypuszczał Shinra było prawdą. Tym bardziej dawało mu to motywację do złapania porywaczy.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy zniszczył to zdjęcie, chociaż był pewny, że ten obraz wypalił się w jego pamięci do końca życia.

Tak. Już postanowił. Nie wiedział czy to co czuje można nazwać miłością, było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Był za to pewny, że nigdy nie chciałby widzieć Izayi w związku z inną osobą. To zawsze jakiś początek.

W poniedziałek, w pracy czekał niemal jak na szpilkach na wiadomość od Karisawy. W międzyczasie dzwonił do niego Kadota, który poinformował go, że właściciele baru, który remontował, rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Kadota próbował się do nich dzwonić, a potem pojechał nawet do ich mieszkania ze znajomymi, ale nikogo nie zastał. Ostatni raz kontaktował się z nimi parę dni po porwaniu Izayi, od tamtej pory dostawał regularnie wypłatę, więc nie było sensu do nich dzwonić. Wyglądało na to, że komukolwiek pomogli, postanowił się ich pozbyć. Kolejny urwany trop.

Przez to jego humor jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył. Tom–san próbował nieco rozładować atmosferę poprzez opowiadanie żartów i dawanie dobrych rad życiowych, ale chociaż żadna z tych rzeczy nie pomagała, Shizuo był mu wdzięczny, że chociaż próbował.

Po pracy, Shizuo chodził niespokojny po mieście, próbując jakoś zabić czas. O osiemnastej nareszcie usłyszał upragniony sygnał komórki.

– Słucham?

– Shizuooo – usłyszał po drugiej stronie komórki głos Karisawy. – Mamy dla ciebie wieści!

– Wywołaliśmy zdjęcia – usłyszał drugi głos w słuchawce, który niechybnie należał do Yumasakiego. 

Zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.

– Czy znaleźliście tam coś ważnego? – zapytał.

– Nic podejrzanego – powiedziała Karisawa. – Nie było żadnej z rzeczy, o których wspominałeś.

Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak schodzi z niego całe zdenerwowanie. Nie było tam żadnych zdjęć Izayi. Nie znaczyło to, że klisza z nimi nie była gdzieś schowana, ale miał przeczucie, że posiadanie czegoś takiego byłoby zbyt obarczającym dowodem.

– Jakich rzeczy? Też chcę wiedzieć!

– Yumacchi, przestań-!

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie telefonu było słychać tylko przytłumione głosy.

– Shizuo – usłyszał znowu głos Karisawy. – Przyniesiemy ci wszystkie zdjęcia. Co powiesz na spotkanie w Russia Sushi, tak za godzinę?

– Ok-

– Świetnie! – niemal krzyknęła Karisawa, nie dając mu dokończyć. – W takim razie do zobaczenia!

Rozłączyła się nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do jej tempa rozmów. Czy nigdy nie robiła niczego na spokojnie?

Nie zwlekając udał się na miejsce spotkania, nie zaszkodziło być tam trochę wcześniej.

Ku jego zdziwieniu w Russia Sushi czekali już na niego nie tylko Karisawa i Yumasaki, ale także Kadota i Togusa.

Wyglądało na to, że ten gang jednak zawsze trzymał się razem.

– Shizuo! – krzyknęła do niego Karisawa, machając mu ręką.

Usiadł między nią, a Kadotą, a potem przywitał się ze wszystkimi.

– Przynieśliśmy to, na co wszyscy czekali! – powiedział Yumasaki z werwą.

– Ciii – uciszyła go natychmiast Karisawa. – To poufne dane, nie chcemy, żeby ktoś się o nich dowiedział – dodała ściszonym głosem.

– Nie wiem, czy to coś pomoże w barze pełnym ludzi – powiedział Kadota ze sceptyczną miną. – Ale trochę dyskrecji nie zaszkodzi.

– Pokażcie w końcu, co udało wam się tam znaleźć – dodał Togusa.

Karisawa wyjęła z torby grubą kopertę wymieniając z Yumasakim znaczące spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech. Z koperty wyjęła cały plik zdjęć i rozłożyła je na stole. Wszyscy nachylili się zaciekawieni.

Shizuo wziął do ręki pierwsze zdjęcie, na którym znajdował się zachód słońca nad miastem. Zdjęcie musiało być zrobione z jakiegoś wysokiego miejsca, bo było idealnie widać całą perspektywę. Odłożył zdjęcie i wziął kolejne, pozostali poszli w jego ślady.

– Trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę znał się na fotografii – powiedziała Karisawa.

– Zgadzam się – przytaknął Yumasaki. – Może nie jest tak dobry jak ja, ale ma swój unikalny styl.

– Wiecie, że mówicie o porywaczu psychopacie i możliwym mordercy? – zapytał Kadota, patrząc na nich z uniesioną brwią.

Karisawa wzruszyła ramionami.

– Talentu nie mierzy się skalą normalności.

Shizuo przyjrzał się zdjęciom, ignorując dalszą część rozmowy. Na fotografiach znajdowała się głównie natura: zwierzęta, rośliny, niebo. Od czasu do czasu ludzie i budynki. To były proste momenty z codziennego życia. Nie widział w tych zdjęciach nic wyjątkowego, a może po prostu nie mógł na nie patrzeć inaczej niż przez pryzmat tego jednego zdjęcia, które zostało zrobione przez tą samą osobę.

Przejrzeli wszystkie zdjęcia trzy razy, ale widząc miny innych mógł wywnioskować, że myślą to samo, co on.

– Nie ma tu nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc – powiedział w końcu. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosa, ale w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał, byli w końcu w barze z jedzeniem.

– Na to wygląda – odpowiedział Kadota, odkładając ostatnie zdjęcie na stół.

– Tyle zachodu na marne – dodał Togusa zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Nic straconego! – odezwał się nagle Yumasaki. – Jak każdy doświadczony detektyw wiem, że nawet każdy najmniejszy szczegół się liczy – dodał teatralnie, biorąc do ręki jedno ze zdjęć. – Co wiemy o tych zdjęciach?

– Wiemy do kogą należą – powiedział Togusa.

– I co na nich jest – dodał Kadota.

– Czy na pewno? – zapytał Yumasaki z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

– Nie wiemy, gdzie zostały zrobione – Shizuo powiedział nagle, biorąc do ręki kolejne zdjęcie.

– Widzimy to, co fotograf chciał uchwycić, ale nie wiemy, gdzie zrobił te zdjęcia – podchwyciła Karisawa, nachylając się nad zdjęciami.

– Bingo! – krzyknął Yumasaki.

– Mógł je zrobić gdziekolwiek – przystopował ich Kadota. – Nie wiemy nawet, czy mają jakikolwiek związek ze sprawą.

– Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować – odparł Yumasaki z uśmiechem.

– Zgadzam się – poparła go Karisawa. – Nie będziemy wiedzieli dopóki nie spróbujemy, prawda Shizuo?

Uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi.

– Głupio by było tak po prostu przerwać po tylu poszukiwaniach – dodał.

– Nawet ty – powiedział Kadota. Westchnął i rozczochrał włosy. – Poddaje się. W takim razie doprowadźmy tą sprawę do końca.

– Za powodzenie. – Togusa wzniósł do góry czarkę z herbatą.

Inni poszli w jego ślady i wznieśli toast.

– Za powodzenie! – odpowiedzieli chórkiem.

Po toaście zabrali się ostro do roboty i skończyło się na tym, że siedzieli w Russia Sushi do samego zamknięcia, próbując zinterpretować lokalizacje zdjęć. Najpierw wybrali te, które były najbardziej oczywiste przechodząc do tych, których nie było szans na znalezienie. Dzięki temu ilość zdjęć zmniejszyła się o jedną piątą. Pozostałą część podzielili między siebie. Postanowili, że każdy zajmie się innym rejonem. Dodatkowo Karisawa powiedziała, że zrobi odbitki, które rozdadzą znajomym, żeby pomogli im w poszukiwaniach. To brzmiało jak sensowny plan.

Od tamtego momentu, codziennie po pracy wychodził szukać miejsc z fotografii. Czasami chodził sam, czasami ktoś się do niego dołączał. Do soboty udało im się namierzyć ponad dwadzieścia lokalizacji w całym Ikebukuro i Shinjuku. Część z tych miejsc znajdowała się przy zwykłych parkach, fabrykach, bądź na dachach wieżowców mieszkalnych. Na razie oznaczali wszystkie miejsca i spisywali o nich wszystkie możliwe informacje. Sprawdzali kto się tam kręci i czy nie ma w okolicy żadnych podejrzanych miejsc, ale jak na razie nie trafili na nic niezwykłego.

Gdy nastała niedziela zaczął się już trochę niecierpliwić.

Jak zwykle wstał i, po śniadaniu, poszedł od razu na miasto szukać kolejnych miejsc. Liczba zdjęć, którym mieli przypisać lokację, drastycznie zmalała. Obecnie zostało ich już tylko dziesięć. Dalej nie opuszczała go jednak nadzieja. Dopóki nie sprawdzą ostatniego, nie będą mieli pewności czy czegoś nie znajdą.

Ziewnął przeciągle. Był zmęczony i śpiący. Popołudniowe słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, przez co czas dłużył mu się dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle. Kupił puszkę zimnego napoju w automacie i usiadł na ławce w pobliskim parku.

Udało mu się znaleźć kolejną lokalizację blisko jednej ze stacji metra, jednak obszar był zbyt duży i zatłoczony, żeby mógł sam cokolwiek tam znaleźć. Poza tym, za bardzo zwracał na siebie uwagę. Już raz policja chciała go zatrzymać, bo jeden z sąsiadów zgłosił, że ktoś podejrzany, w stroju barmana, kręcił się w ich okolicy. Wysłał więc wiadomość do Togusy, żeby zebrał swoich znajomych i wspólnie przeszukali podany przez niego adres.

*Klik, klik*

Nie widział Izayi od prawie tygodnia. Przez dwa dni szukał nowych lokalizacji w Shinjuku, ale po Informatorze nie było ani śladu. Znowu zaczął łapać się na tym, że ciągle szuka wzrokiem wysokiej, szczupłej postaci w czarnej kurtce z futrem.

Shinra powiedział mu tylko tyle, że Izaya odpoczywa w domu. Ponoć nadwerężył trochę ramię i musiał na siebie bardziej uważać. Mimo wszystko Shizuo wciąż miał nadzieję, że zobaczy go gdzieś w tłumie. W końcu Izaya nigdy się nikogo nie słuchał i łamał wszelkie zakazy.

Nie wiedział czy cieszyć się z tego, że wie, gdzie jest Informator, czy martwić się tym, że ich ostatnie spotkanie mogło się przyczynić do tego, że Izaya został uziemiony.

Miał przeczucie, że Orihara nie prędko będzie miał ochotę na kolejne starcie.

Przeciągnął się i schował nóż do kieszeni.

Po kolejnej godzinie nie był ani trochę bliżej punktu wyjścia. Dostał wiadomość od Yumasakiego i Karisawy, że znaleźli kolejne miejsce. Ich wiadomość była pełna emotikonek i slangu, którego nie do końca rozumiał, ale udało mu się odszyfrować najważniejsze informacje między wierszami.

W trakcie odpisywania na ich wiadomość, usłyszał za sobą głos.

– Heiwajima–san.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą mężczyznę, który opierał się na lasce.

Na reszcie wyszedł z ukrycia. Jak on miał na imię?

– Czego chcesz? – Shizuo zapytał, patrząc nieprzyjaźnie w stronę mężczyzny.

– Od razu przechodzimy do interesów? No dobrze – odpowiedział jakuza, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Shizuo stanowczo nie podobał się ten uśmiech.

– Mój pracodawca, Shiki–san, chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Shizuo zmarszczył brwi.

– Powiedz mu, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Chciał już zawrócić i odejść, ale następne słowa mężczyzny przykuły jego uwagę.

– Chodzi o Oriharę Izayę. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc, że Shizuo go słucha.

– Co z nim? – zapytał, dalej posyłając nieprzychylne spojrzenie swojemu rozmówcy.

– Nie dowiesz się tego, dopóki nie będziesz tak uprzejmy i ze mną nie pójdziesz.

Shizuo podszedł do mężczyzny i złapał go za przód koszuli.

– Nie będę wykonywał waszych rozkazów.

– Heiwajima–san, nie musisz używać przemocy – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. – Proszę grzecznie jedynie o chwilę twojego czasu. Potem będziesz mógł wrócić do swoich zajęć i nikt nie będzie cię zatrzymywał.

Rozważał przez chwilę słowa jakuzy. W końcu go puścił. Nie miał zamiaru robić wszystkiego, co mu każe Shiki, ale jeśli chodziło o Izayę mógł temu poświęcić uwagę.

– Prowadź – Shizuo powiedział szorstko.

Mężczyzna poprawił poły marynarki i wskazał na stojący nieopodal samochód.

– Jeśli pozwolisz, pojedziemy do biura Shikiego–san, gdzie już na ciebie oczekuje.

Bez słowa poszedł za mężczyzną i wsiadł do samochodu. Czuł się w równej mierze zaniepokojony i zirytowany, chociaż głównie zirytowany. Dlaczego nagle Shiki chciał się z nim widzieć i rozmawiać o Izayi? Jeśli myślał, że może mu go zabrać to się grubo mylił. Nie odda Izayi takiemu typowi jak on.

Przez jakiś czas jechali w ciszy, aż w końcu pojazd zwolnił i zatrzymał się przed biurowcem.

– Heiwajima–san, tędy – mężczyzna wskazał ręką.

Shizuo trzymał się dwa kroki za nim, pozwalając się prowadzić. Wszystko dookoła wyglądało jak w przeciętnym biurze, z recepcjonistką i wystrojem włącznie. Nie spodziewał się, że jakuza może mieć tak jawne placówki.

Wjechali na szóste piętro i przeszli na koniec korytarza. Mężczyzna zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszeli głos zapraszający ich do środka.

– Dziękuję, Akabayashi–san – powiedział Shiki w stronę mężczyzny, który go przyprowadził. Ten skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Heiwajima–san, cieszy mnie, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. Usiądź proszę – powiedział Shiki, wskazując fotel stojący naprzeciwko biurka, za którym siedział.

– Nie zamierzam zostawać tak długo – Shizuo odparł, mierząc Shikiego wzrokiem.

Teraz mógł mu się w końcu dobrze przyjrzeć. Wyglądał na około trzydzieści lat. Koło lewego oka miał bliznę, zapewne pamiątka po jednej z walk. W biurze czuć było lekki zapach papierosów. Tak, stanowczo go nie lubił.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kątem ust i wstał. Przeszedł przed biurko i oparł się o nie. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów w kierunku Shizuo. Nawet nie drgnął, więc Shiki cofnął rękę i wyciągnął jednego papierosa, odpalając go po chwili.

– Czego chcesz od Izayi? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony. Chciał mieć to już za sobą.

Shiki odwzajemnił badawcze spojrzenie.

– Muszę najpierw zadać ci jedno pytanie, Heiwajima–san – zaczął jakuza. – Co myślisz o Oriharze?

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – Shizuo zapytał podejrzliwie.

– Pytam z czystej ciekawości – odparł Shiki, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. – Wybacz jeśli się mylę, ale przez ostatnie lata nie darzyliście się zbyt ciepłymi uczuciami. Nie powinno cię więc dziwić, że uważam twoje nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą za dość nietypowe.

– Bardziej mnie zastanawia, dlaczego ty się tak bardzo interesujesz Izayą? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Podobno jesteście partnerami biznesowymi. Wydaję mi się, że sprawy osobiste współpracowników nie powinny cię interesować.

Shiki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Touché – odparł jakuza. – Znam się z naszym znajomym Informatorem od wielu lat. Myślę, że mógłbyś to nazwać przyjaźnią. – Shiki zaciągnął się dymem z papierosa. – Oczywiście, że będę miał na uwadze ludzi, którzy mogą mu potencjalnie zagrażać – to mówiąc, spojrzał znacząco na Shizuo.

– Szkoda, że nie miałeś na uwadze ludzi, którzy go porwali – powiedział szorstko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

–To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie – zripostował Shiki, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Shizuo zacisnął i rozluźnił pięści. Nie da się tak łatwo sprowokować.  

– Myślę, że wystarczy tych przepychanek słownych – powiedział Shiki, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na biurku. – Muszę przyznać, że niełatwo jest mi pomagać mojemu rywalowi, ale wygląda na to, że ten jeden raz będę musiał zrobić wyjątek.

Rywalowi?

– Kochasz Izayę? – Shizuo zapytał bez ogródek.

Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Wiedział, że ten facet nie podobał mu się z jakiegoś powody, od samego początku był zbyt zainteresowany Izayą.

– To teraz nieistotne – odpowiedział Shiki spokojnie. – Aczkolwiek jeśli nie jesteś nim zainteresowany, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby wziąć go na kochanka.

Shizuo zacisnął mocniej pięści. Po jego trupie. Nigdy nie odda mu Izayi.

Shiki przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Sądząc po twojej reakcji, widzę jednak, że nie ma wątpliwości, co do twoich zamiarów wobec niego. – Mężczyzna miał teraz wyraz twarzy, którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. – Orihara–san od samego początku wydaje się być zainteresowany tylko i wyłącznie jedną osobą.

– Mną – dokończył Shizuo stanowczo.

Tej jednej rzeczy był pewny. Czy to w szkole czy poza nią, jedyną osobą, do której Izaya zawsze wracał był on.

– Zgadza się. Dobrze, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – Shiki zrobił krótką pauzę. – Pamiętam dzień, w którym kończyliście liceum – zaczął.

Shizuo uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. Co to miało wspólnego z ich obecną sytuacją? Nie był pewny czy chce wysłuchiwać wspominków Shikiego, nie był do tego w nastroju.

– Orihara–san już miesiąc wcześniej mówił, że szykuje jakiś plan, który ostatecznie rozwiąże jego problem. Oczywiście było wiadomym, że ma na myśli swoje uczucia, które do ciebie żywił – mężczyzna powiedział, spoglądając z ciekawością na reakcję Shizuo.

Shizuo przełknął. Nie podobało mu się to, że Shiki tyle wiedział o Izayi, a tym bardziej to, że zdawał się świetnie rozumieć sposób w jaki myśli Informator.

Nie był pewny, czy sam będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie zrozumieć Izayę i to, jak patrzy na świat. Myśl, że komuś takiemu jak Shiki przychodziło to z łatwością, była wyjątkowo irytująca.

– Starał się tego nie okazywać – kontynuował jakuza – ale było widać, że jest w doskonałym humorze. Chciał raz na zawsze uwolnić się od swoich uczuć i zerwać waszą znajomość. Jak dla mnie zachowywał się wtedy jak typowy zakochany smarkacz. – Zrobił pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Tego samego dnia znalazłem go u siebie w sypialni – powiedział w końcu.

W Shizuo coś zawrzało. Wziął jednak głębszy oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

– Nie wiem jak dostał się do mojego mieszkania, ale leżał zakopany w pościeli, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które nieustanie spływały po jego policzkach. Wyglądał żałośnie. – Shiki uśmiechnął się ciepło. Shizuo miał ochotę zetrzeć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy.

– Nie chciał wrócić do domu ze względu na jakieś sprawy rodzinne, więc pozwoliłem mu zostać. Następnego dnia obudził się z nowym planem i spokojem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Nigdy potem nie widziałem go w takim stanie, aż do teraz. – Shiki zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

– Po co mi to mówisz? – Shizuo zapytał w końcu. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać historyjek o wspólnej przeszłości Izayi i Shikiego. Miał już serdecznie dość tego mężczyzny i jego stoickiego wyrazu twarzy.

Był też na siebie zły. Zły, że nie było go wtedy przy Izayi, że to nie do niego przyszedł. Że to przez niego był w takim stanie.

Czuł jak krew się w nim gotuje.

– Bo nie chcę więcej oglądać go w takim stanie – odparł, Shiki jakby to było oczywiste. – Jeśli po raz kolejny masz zamiar złamać mu serce to możesz od razu stąd wyjść – Shiki powiedział, mierząc go wzrokiem.

Shizuo ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymał się przed zadaniem ciosu.

Najgorsza była świadomość, że Shiki miał rację. Shizuo skrzywdził Izayę, choć zrobił to wtedy nieświadomie.

– Jeśli jednak naprawdę ci na nim zależy – kontynuował Shiki zaciągając się dymem z papierosa – to mam dla ciebie informację, która powinna ci pomóc.

– Jaką informację? – zapytał nieufnie.

O czym on mówił?

– O tym, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Orihara–san – Shiki odpowiedział spokojnie.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Izaya nie powinien być teraz w domu? Shinra mówił, że powinien odpoczywać jeszcze przynajmniej przez następny tydzień, może dwa. Znowu wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty?

Nagle coś zaświtało w jego głowie.

Czy znowu poszedł sam szukać porywaczy? Oczywiście, że tak.

– Gdzie on jest – zapytał ostro, robiąc krok w stronę Shikiego.

Ten niewzruszony, na spokojnie strzepnął trochę popiołu z papierosa do popielniczki.

– Zawarliśmy umowę – zaczął Shiki. – On przekaże mi informacje, których potrzebuje, a ja znajdę dla niego ludzi, którzy go porwali. Dzisiaj dokonaliśmy wymiany i tym samym spełniliśmy wymogi kontraktu.

– Izaya wie, gdzie są porywacze? – zapytał szybko.

Jeśli Izaya wiedział, gdzie są, na pewno już tam był. Nic by go nie powstrzymało przed zemstą.

– Owszem – odparł Shiki, znowu zaciągając się papierosem. – To dla ciebie – dodał, wyciągając w jego stronę kawałek kartki, który wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. 

– Dlaczego myślisz, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy? – Shizuo zapytał przekornie.

Wiedział, że ta informacja jest mu potrzebna, ale nie chciał żadnej pomocy od swojego rywala.

– Nie potrzebujesz – zaczął Shiki – ale myślę, że naszemu Informatorowi przydałaby się mała pomoc. Myślę, że w pojedynkę nie ma szans przeciwko całej grupie napastników naszprycowanych narkotykami ostatniej generacji. Gdyby był sprawny, kto wie, ale w swoim obecnym stanie prędzej czy później popełni błąd – dodał, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– Puściłeś go tam SAMEGO? – Shizuo zapytał z furią.

W normalnych okolicznościach Izaya poradziłby sobie ze wszystkimi bez problemu, ale teraz? Nie wie ilu ludzi tam będzie, i co to za narkotyk, o którym mówił Shiki?

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, Heiwajima–san. – Jakuza przerwał jego gonitwę myśli. – Pomimo tego, że znamy się z Oriharą–san od lat, moim priorytetem zawsze pozostanie Awakusu–Kai. Nie będę narażał mojej grupy dla jednego Informatora, nawet jeśli jest wyjątkowy – zakończył poważnie.

Shiki podszedł do niego i jeszcze raz wyciągnął w jego stronę kartkę.

– Weź to. Jeśli się pośpieszysz, może nawet zdążysz tam dotrzeć nim Izaya zrobi coś głupiego – dodał przewrotnie.

Shizuo po chwili wahania wziął kartkę.

– Od razu coś sobie wyjaśnijmy – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z Shikiego. – Nie robię tego dla ciebie i nie zamierzam ci być nic dłużny.

– Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego – odparł Shiki, uśmiechając się do niego kątem ust. – Powiedzmy, że to zadośćuczynienie za twój poświęcony czas. 

Chciał się już odwrócić, ale coś go powstrzymało.

– Naprawdę ci na nim zależy? – Shizuo zapytał, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Shiki uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

– Powodzenia, Heiwajima–san.

Shizuo wziął to za znak, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Wyszedł z pokoju przed którym czekał już na niego Akabayashi. Mężczyzna odprowadził go do samego wyjścia i powiedział coś do niego na pożegnanie, ale Shizuo niczego już nie słyszał.

Otworzył kartkę, na której znajdował się adres. Szybko wysłał sms–a i sprawdził na telefonie lokalizację. Następnie zaczął iść, z każdym krokiem przyspieszając tempa, aż w końcu biegł.

Izaya był w niebezpieczeństwie. To była jedyna myśl, która wypełniała jego myśli.

Był sam z tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy go porwali i dodatkowo pewnie z dziesiątką innych, którzy będą próbowali go dorwać. Ile uda mu się wytrzymać? Godzinę? Dwie? Może trafią w jego słaby punkt i uda im się go złapać już po pierwszych paru atakach. Izaya na pewno nie podda się bez walki, ale może przez to zrobić coś głupiego. Nie mógł przewidzieć tego, co się tam dzieje. Musiał się śpieszyć.

Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Izayi, gdy go dotknął w jego mieszkaniu i znowu, gdy spotkał go w barze, w którym go torturowano. Pamiętał dokładnie wszystkie blizny i rany na jego skórze. I to zdjęcie, którego nie będzie mógł już nigdy zapomnieć.

Nie pozwoli by Izaya znów musiał przechodzić przez to samo. Tym razem będzie na miejscu i uda mu się go ochronić. Nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy zobaczył przed sobą duży magazyn. Wokół było pusto, nie widać było żywej duszy. Główne wejście było zamknięte na kłódkę, nie miał jednak teraz czasu bawić się w podchody wiedząc, że każda minuta jest cenna. Zerwał kłódkę i przykucnął chwytając metalowe rolety przy ziemi. Napiął się i powoli zaczął przesuwać je do góry wywołując tym samym ogromny hałas. Nie było ważne czy go usłyszą. Powstrzyma każdego, kto spróbuje stanąć na drodze między nim, a Izayą.

Gdy podniósł już rolety nad głowę, rozejrzał się po wnętrzu magazynu. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzał, była tak dobrze znana mu sylwetka Informatora, który leżał na ziemi przytrzymywany przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona. Popatrzył na Shizuo mrugając, jakby próbował rozpoznać osobę, która przed nim stoi.

– Shizu…chan? – Izaya powiedział cicho.

Shizuo poczuł jak krew się w nim zagotowała. Zrobił krok do przodu, wchodząc do środka, jednocześnie puścił rolety, które zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

Pożałują tego.

                                                                       * * *

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę – drzwi się otworzyły. – Akabayashi–san, masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?

Mężczyzna wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Shiki–san, czy to był aby na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby posłać go do tego dzieciaka, który przynosi ci informacje?

Shiki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oparł wygodniej w fotelu.

– To była najlepsza decyzja, którą mogłem podjąć – odparł.

Akabayashi podszedł do biurka od strony Shikiego i oparł się o nie nonszalancko.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Akabayashi. – Myślałem, że zależało ci na tym dzieciaku.

Shiki odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i odpalił papierosa. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, uświadamiając sobie, że już dawno tyle nie palił.

– Przywiązanie nigdy nie jest wpisane w zawód jakuzy. – Zaciągnął się dymem. – Wykonujemy ryzykowną pracę. Przywiązanie się do jednej osoby byłoby słabością, którą mogliby wykorzystać nasi przeciwnicy biznesowi.

– A mimo to od lat do niego wracałeś. Twoje słowa nie pokrywają się z twoimi działaniami, Shiki–san – odparł Akabayashi, posyłając mu uśmiech.

Shiki uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść – powiedział, wstając.

– Shiki–san? Przypominam, że jest środek dnia – odparł Akabayashi, niemal się już śmiejąc. – Chcesz iść do baru, kiedy jest jeszcze jasno?

– W końcu, według ciebie, mam złamane serce – powiedział jakuza. – Powinieneś więc wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa i dotrzymać mi dzisiaj towarzystwa – dodał, mijając go i udając się w kierunku drzwi.

Usłyszał za sobą śmiech Akabayashiego i słowa:

– Jak mógłbym teraz odmówić.

Po chwili mężczyzna do niego dołączył i wyszli razem z biura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sama zapomniałam, że już zaczyna się akcja, na którą wszyscy pewnie czekali:D Bardzo się cieszę na nadchodzące rozdziały. Będzie się działo~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniejsza aktualizacja! Przez następne parę dni będę ciągle w rozjazdach(jutro Night Vale w Warszawie<3), więc nie wiem czy byłabym w stanie wrzucić rozdział, więc wstawiam go dzisiaj :D 
> 
> Akcja gna naprzód, zobaczymy jakie będzie kolejne posunięcie Izayi ;D

Nie wiedział ile czasu dokładnie minęło od momentu, kiedy opuścił mieszkanie Shizuo, nie było to istotne. Przez większość czasu próbował uspokoić natrętne myśli, które atakowały go raz po raz tysiącami pytań i odpowiedzi. W takim stanie nie byłoby bezpiecznie poruszać się po mieście, dlatego został tam, gdzie był, chociaż alejka, w której siedział, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. W tego typu sytuacjach, jego umysł działał na takich obrotach, że nie był w stanie uspokoić natłoku myśli. Bycie geniuszem było czasami przytłaczające.

Nie miał zamiaru skupiać się na słowach i czynach Shizu-chan, ale jego umysł uporczywie dążył do tego, żeby przypominać mu je raz za razem z częstotliwością, doprowadzają go szału. Nie widząc innego wyjścia z sytuacji, postanowił zastosować swój mały trik – zaczął recytować wszystkie numery telefonów swoich klientów, co pozwoliło mu się nieco wycisz. To był jeden ze sposobów, który zawsze go uspokajał, choć nie był zbyt skuteczny na dłuższą metę. Wiedział, że natrętne myśli będą do niego wracały falami, kiedy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewał.

Skrzywił się.

Kiedy wstał i otrzepał spodnie, słońce było już nisko nad horyzontem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zmarnował cały dzień i na dodatek nie udało mu się dostać tego, po co tu przyszedł. Zacisnął pięść, na wspomnienie zdjęcia, które na jego oczach zamieniło się w popiół i przepadło na zawsze. A to wszystko wina Shizu-chan.

Wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił wrócić do domu. Nie miał powodu, żeby zostawać dłużej w tej okolicy, szczególnie, iż świadomość tego, że Shizuo jest gdzieś w pobliżu sprawiała, że zalewała go fala wściekłości.

Zamówił taksówkę. Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania szybko się przebrał, a następnie rzucił na łóżko. Był wykończony, miał wrażenie, jakby jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach przez co najmniej tydzień, a nie tylko parę godzin.

Oczywiście, jak na złość, za nic nie mógł zasnąć. Nie był nawet pewny czy w ogóle chciał zasnąć, biorąc pod uwagę koszmary, które budziły go co noc.  

Po godzinie przewracania się w łóżku, miał w końcu dość bezczynnego leżenia postanowił więc zrobić coś produktywnego.

Wstał i nasmarował ramię, które dalej było lekko zaczerwienione. Przynajmniej już nie bolało, to był jakiś plus. Następnie zszedł na dół i usiadł przed komputerem. Równie dobrze mógł zająć się pracą, żeby chociaż na chwilę zmienić tok swoich myśli, które znowu zaczęły podszeptywać mu różne rzeczy związane z Shizu-chan.

Po jakimś czasie zirytowany doszedł do wniosku, że to też nie działa. Próbował się skupić, ale wszystkie sprawy i informacje wydawały się być tak błahe i pretensjonalne. Nic nie wydawało się dzisiaj godne jego uwagi. Rozmawiał przez jakiś z użytkownikami na czacie Dollarsów, ale nawet dręczenie jego ulubionych ludzi nie przynosiło mu tyle radości, co zwykle.

Zaczął się kręcić w swoim krześle, rozważając to, co teraz powinien zrobić.

W niedzielę dostanie informacje o porywaczach. Do tego czasu musi wyleczyć ramię na tyle, żeby móc bez obaw ich pokonać.

Po drugie, dalej nie było żadnych nowych informacji dotyczących narkotyków. Wyglądało na to, że test próbny zakończył się fiaskiem, bądź powodzeniem, w zależności od tego, co chciała osiągnąć osoba, która je rozprowadzała. Nie udało mu się znaleźć żadnych osób, które mogłyby, nawet potencjalnie, być zamieszane w dostarczanie narkotyków do ich odbiorców. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy zniknęli.

Po trzecie, pacjenci którzy wzięli narkotyk dalej się nie wybudzili. To było bardzo zastanawiające. Fakt, że potencjalnie mogli się już nigdy nie wybudzić dużo mówił o fazie, w której mogła być produkcja specyfiku. Zakładając, że działanie narkotyku nie miało wprowadzać ludzi w śpiączkę, był on teraz zapewne ulepszany. Izaya był prawie pewny, że ktokolwiek stał za tym wszystkim chciał stworzyć silną armię, którą mógłby wykorzystać do swoich celów.

Z drugiej strony – zatrzymał się przed oknem i spojrzał na miasto – zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś planował wykorzystać przypadkowych ludzi do stworzenia zamieszania, które działałoby jak zasłona dymna, żeby ukryć prawdziwy cel całego przedsięwzięcia. W takim wypadku śpiączka byłaby idealnym sposobem na pozbycie się niewygodnych świadków. Było to o wiele bezpieczniejsze niż wynajmowanie ludzi i radzenie sobie potem z ich ewentualną zdradą i przekupstwem.

Gdyby miał wybierać, osobiście wolałby wykorzystać potencjał siły ludzkiej i uzależnić ich od tego specyfiku. Tym sposobem zawsze wracaliby po więcej i nie trzeba by się było martwić o znajdywanie coraz to nowych pionków.

W przypadku drugiej opcji, masowe śpiączki, które by się cyklicznie powtarzały, jednak w końcu przyciągnęłyby czyjąś uwagę i sprawą mogłaby się zainteresować policja, czego sprawca na pewno nie chciał.

Po czwarte, dalej nie wiedział kto stoi za atakami. Shingen nie wrócił jeszcze z podróży poślubnej i pomimo wysiłków Shinry, nie było z nim kontaktu. Ta sprawa mogła zaczekać. Domyślał się, że Nebula raczej nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, jeśli ci dwaj mężczyźni znikną. Wyglądało na to, że dali sobie z nimi spokój w momencie, kiedy zrobili im operację plastyczną. Wóz, który niechybnie miał  być zabrany i zniszczony przez jednego z członków  Nebuli, dalej stał na swoim  miejscu w jednej z uliczek Ikebukuro. Nagranie, którego również zazwyczaj by się pozbyli, łącznie z wszystkimi innymi dowodami z mieszkań porywaczy, pozostały nietknięte. Widocznie, mężczyźni zrobili coś, co rozzłościło ich pracodawców, nie musiał nawet domyślać się co, i postanowili zostawić parę informacji, które ktoś taki jak on byłby w stanie namierzyć. Niemal chciało mu się śmiać na myśl, że ktoś z Nebuli, po tym jak kazali go porwać, robił ukłon w jego stronę i podawał mu porywaczy niemal na tacy. Zabawne jak potrafi odmienić się los.

Pozostawała jeszcze ostatnia sprawa.

Skrzywił się. Wstał i zrobił parę kroków w te i we w te. Nie, nie chciał myśleć o Shizu–chan.

Nie chciał go widzieć.

Nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

– Szlag – powiedział, rzucając się z powrotem na krzesło. Przeczesał włosy ręką, po czym wstał i poszedł zaparzyć kawę. Wystukiwał palcami rytmicznie na blacie, czekając niemal w nieskończoność, aż woda się w końcu zagotuje. Potrzebował czegoś, co odciągnie jego uwagę od potwora, który nieubłaganie zmieniał bieg jego życia.

Jak to możliwe, że Shizu–chan potrafił zniszczyć wszystkie jego plany, które urzeczywistniał przez lata?

Pokręcił głową.

Nie mógł na to dłużej pozwolić. Jeśli dalej będzie się tym zajmował nie będzie w stanie skupić się na swojej pracy. Już nie mógł skupić się na swojej pracy.

Nareszcie woda się zagotowała i mógł zalać kawę. Jej aromat nieco ukoił jego nerwy.

Rozsiadł się na kanapie i upił łyk gorącego płynu, ale nawet kawa nie była w stanie odciągnąć jego myśli od Shizu–chan.

Zaczął się śmiać.

– Czemu chociaż raz nie możesz zrobić tego, czego od ciebie oczekuję?

Nie. Nie pozwoli, żeby Shizu–chan popsuł jego plan, który doprowadzał do perfekcji latami. Już raz dostał szansę, którą zmarnował. Nie dostanie drugiej.

Dopił kawę i usiadł z powrotem do komputera. Musiał się skupić. Były rzeczy ważniejsze od Shizu–chan, które wymagały jego uwagi. Szykował kolejną wojnę.

Rzucił się w wir pracy. Postanowił, że do końca tygodnia skupi się tylko i wyłącznie na dokończeniu zleceń, które mógł wykonać zdalnie. Chociaż nie było mu to w smak, na razie zostanie w domu, żeby ramię mogą się zagoić przed niedzielą na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Dzięki temu, mógł też uniknąć ewentualnego wpadnięcia na przypadkowe osoby na mieście, których nie chciał widzieć.

Przez cały tydzień mało sypiał, chociaż koszmary nie nawiedzały go już z taką mocą, zastąpione częściowo wspomnieniami z przeszłości, które wróciły na skutek tego, co zrobił Shizu–chan. Nienawidził ich chyba jeszcze bardziej niż koszmarów.

Shinra przychodził do niego co drugi dzień sprawdzić jak wygląda ramię po operacji.

Izaya przewracał oczami za każdym razem, kiedy podziemny doktor był zachwycony postawą Informatora i tym, że nareszcie siedzi w domu i odpoczywa. Oczywiście w żaden sposób nie ustrzegło go to od komentarzy na temat tego, że nie wygląda najlepiej i powinien więcej spać.

Namie kompletnie ignorowała ich rozmowy, nie miała nawet zamiaru mieszać się w ich sprawy. Od czasu do czasu jedynie rzucała w ich stronę pogardliwe spojrzenia, które strasznie go bawiły.

Codziennie spoglądał z wyczekiwaniem na datę w kalendarzu. Kiedy niedziela wreszcie nadeszła, siedział już od trzeciej w salonie z laptopem na kolanach, czekając na nadejście Shikiego. W końcu około dziesiątej usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Poszedł nieśpiesznie otworzyć, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo czekał na informacje.

Shiki tym razem przyszedł sam, co było dość nietypowe. Zapewne zostawił wszystkich ludzi na dole, wiedząc, że i tak nic mu tu nie grozi.

– Shiki–san – przywitał się, skłaniając lekko głowę w geście powitania.

– Orihara–san, widzę, że humor ci dopisuje – powiedział Shiki, mijając go i od razu udając się w kierunku kanapy.

– Naprawdę? Wydawało mi się, że zawsze wyglądam jakbym był w dobrym nastroju – odparł, siadając naprzeciwko Shikiego i posyłając mu uśmiech.

– To, że na twojej twarzy gości uśmiech Informatorze, nie znaczy, że jest prawdziwy – powiedział Shiki. Trzymał w ręce teczkę, na którą Izaya spojrzał, nie kryjąc zainteresowania. – Powiedziałbym, że przez większość czasu twój uśmiech jest równie fałszywy, co i twoje zamiary.

Izaya wzruszył ramieniem.

– Nie mogę brać odpowiedzialności za to, jak ludzie interpretują moje słowa – odparł.

Shiki uśmiechnął się tylko.

– Mam tu wszystkie dane, które obiecałem – powiedział jakuza, podając Izayi teczkę. – Zgodnie z umową masz tam obecny adres przebywania mężczyzn, których szukasz i ich zdjęcia.

– Już nie martwisz się o moje koszmary? – zapytał Izaya niewinnie.

Shiki się zaśmiał.

– Myślę, że zamiast koszmarów bardziej niebezpieczne byłoby to, gdybyś próbował zaatakować wroga, którego nie byłbyś nawet w stanie rozpoznać.

– Nawet ja nie byłbym na tyle szalony, żeby zaatakować nieznanego wroga – odparł, otwierając teczkę. – Najpierw zebrałbym wszystkie potrzebne dane potwierdzające tożsamość obiektów, a dopiero potem zastawiłbym na nich pułapkę.

– Nie miałbyś raczej na to czasu – powiedział Shiki spokojnie.

– Co masz na myśli? – Izaya zapytał, wyciągając zdjęcia dołączone do dokumentów. Widnieli na nich mężczyźni, którzy wyglądali dość przeciętnie. Jeden miał czarne włosy i był dość przysadzisty, dobrze zbudowany. Drugi był stanowczo wyższy i miał włosy o odcieniu jasnego brązu, na oko farbowane. Stali w wejściu do jakiegoś ogromnego magazynu. Drugi mężczyzna uśmiechał się do pierwszego. Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech. Jeśli miałby zgadywać to właśnie ten wysoki mężczyzna był Kobayashim Hirohito.

– Orihara–san?

Izaya spojrzał na Shikiego, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się – powiedział szybko, posyłając swojemu rozmówcy przepraszający uśmiech.

Shiki kiwnął głową.

– Tak jak mówiłem, obecnie mężczyźni przebywają na terenie jednego z magazynów, którego adres i zdjęcie masz w swoich dokumentach – Shiki powiedział, wskazując na teczkę rozłożoną na stole. – Z informacji, które udało mi się zdobyć wynika, że pojutrze cały magazyn zostanie opróżniony.

– Prowadzą tam jakąś nielegalną działalność? – Izaya zapytał, spoglądając znad dokumentów na Shikiego.

– Zajmują się produkcją jakiegoś specyfiku. Pojutrze będą przenosili się do nowej kwatery, bądź będą kończyli działalność, jedna z dwóch opcji.

– Hmm…

Izaya wyjął dokument, do którego było przyczepione zdjęcie magazynu. Wiedział, gdzie to jest. Dwa główne wejścia na zdjęciu, jeszcze cztery tylne łącznie z tymi do załadunku mniejszego towaru. Będzie musiał sprawdzić, czy nie ma w pobliżu żadnych kamer.

– Ilu ludzi? – zapytał, próbując wyciągnąć ze zdjęcia i opisu magazynu ile tylko mógł.

– Około setki – powiedział Shiki. – Pracują na trzy zmiany, więc przeważnie w magazynie jest około trzydziestu trzech osób, nie wliczając dostawców i ludzi, którzy przychodzą po bezpośredni odbiór towaru. Czasami przyjeżdżają również samochody osobowe, które dostarczają jakieś walizki.

– Wygląda na to – zaczął Izaya, – że chyba znalazłeś linię produkcyjną narkotyku, który został niedawno wprowadzony na rynek.

– Na to wygląda.

Izaya przytaknął.

– Miałem podejrzenia, że moje porwanie i pojawienie się tego narkotyku musi być jakoś powiązane. Teraz mam na to dowód.

– Po co Nebula miałaby się mieszać w produkcję narkotyków? – zapytał Shiki, marszcząc brwi.

– Kto wie – Izaya odparł. – Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale na razie żadnych dowodów.

To była kiepska wiadomość. Ktoś z Nebuli zrobił ukłon w jego stronę dając mu możliwość namierzenia porywaczy, ale jeśli wmiesza się w sprawy Nebuli, może wpakować się w spore kłopoty. Z drugiej strony nie mógł odpuścić. Nie po tym wszystkim co przeszedł. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Shiki pewnie też doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

Spojrzał na jakuzę, który przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– Niech zgadnę, po tym jak dostaniesz w swoje ręce informacje, wyjdziesz stąd i zabierzesz ze sobą wszystkich swoich ludzi.

Shiki westchnął i oparł ręce na kolanach.

– Nie będę zaprzeczał, że jest mi to nie na rękę, ale nie mogę narażać Awakusu–Kai  jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory – Shiki powiedział poważnie.

– Domyśliłem się – Izaya wstał i podszedł do biurka. Wyciągnął z niego teczkę wypełnioną dokumentami, a następnie podał ją Shikiemu. – Tu są wszystkie informacje, których chciałeś.

Shiki wziął od niego teczkę, ale jej nie otworzył.

– Powinieneś być ostrożny Informatorze. Nie wiesz z czym się mierzysz.

– Och, Shiki–san – Izaya westchnął. – Mam tego świadomość.

– Co nie powstrzyma cię przed pójściem – dokończył za niego Shiki.

Izaya uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Nie ma w takim razie sensu przekonywanie cię, że to nierozsądna decyzja – dodał Shiki, prostując się nieznacznie. 

– Obawiam się, że nie – Izaya odparł, jego uśmiech nieco zbladł.

– Szkoda. W takim wypadku mogę jedynie życzyć ci powodzenia – powiedział Shiki wstając. – Mam nadzieję, że jak zawsze wyjdziesz z tej potyczki obronną ręką, Orihara–san.

Izaya również wstał.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Shiki–san – odparł. – Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Shiki się zaśmiał i zaczął iść do wyjścia. Izaya od razu zrównał z nim krok.

– Myślę, że przyda ci się dużo szczęścia – powiedział jakuza już przy drzwiach.

– Szczęście przychodzi tylko do ludzi, którzy w nie wierzą – Izaya odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.

– Może masz rację – odparł Shiki. – Dlatego zawsze wolę polegać na ludziach.

Dziwne, odniósł wrażanie, jakby za wypowiedzią jakuzy kryło się więcej, niż chciał powiedzieć wprost.

Shiki wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Izaya wrócił do dokumentów rozłożonych na stole i zaczął przyswajać wszystkie zebrane w nich dane. Będzie ich dzisiaj potrzebował.

Po trzydziestu minutach miał już zapamiętane wszystkie możliwe informacje łącznie z planem budynku. Nie mógł czekać do zmroku. Porywaczy mogłoby już tam wtedy nie być, jeśli pojutrze cały budynek ma być opuszczony. To by popsuło wszystkie jego plany. Wziął ze sobą dodatkowe noże do rzucania i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Zgodnie z informacjami, jego porywacze pracowali na porannych zmianach, które trwały do piętnastej, musiał się więc pospieszyć.

Po jakimś czasie dotarł w końcu na miejsce. Jednak nim zbliżył się do budynku obejrzał cały teren przez lornetkę. Nie zaszkodziło być ostrożnym. Główne wejście do magazynu było zamknięte. Okrążył budynek szerokim łukiem, uważając, żeby nie zarejestrowały go żadne kamery skierowane na parking.

Następnie czekał przez dziesięć minut w pobliżu tylnych wejść. Podbiegł do jednych z drzwi, gdy kamera zwróciła się w inną stronę, tak jak było napisane w notatkach Shikiego. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, ale na szczęście przy odrobinie sprytu i użyciu odpowiednich narzędzi, szybko udało mu się je otworzyć.

W korytarzu było ciemno ze względu na to, że nie było tam żadnych okien. Poczekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności, a potem ruszył. Szedł z pamięci, dotykając ręką ściany, żeby upewnić się czy idzie w dobrym kierunku. Natrafił na pustkę pod dłonią, więc skręcił w lewo. Potem przeszedł na drugą stronę korytarza, polegając teraz na dotyku buta, którego bokiem cicho szorował po ścianie, nie chcąc przeciążać ramienia. Następnie wszedł schodami na piętro. Gdy po raz kolejny natrafił na pustkę, skręcił w prawo. Na końcu korytarza przez szczelinę pod drzwiami prześwitywało światło. Podszedł do nich i zajrzał do następnego pomieszczenia przez dziurkę od klucza.

Izaya przymrużył oko, próbując na powrót przyzwyczaić się do jasnych promieni słońca. W magazynie panował względny spokój. Gdzieś w oddali było słychać czyjeś głosy, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktoś był w pobliżu. Nacisnął powoli klamkę i drzwi tym razem ustąpiły bez żadnego oporu. Wychylił się lekko, skanując wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

Naprzeciwko stały drewniane skrzynie różnej wielkości ułożone w stosy, które osłaniały go od reszty sali. Ukrył się za nimi i przeszedł do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się między nimi luka. Wychylił się na sekundę, żeby ocenić wygląd pomieszczenia. Piętro, na którym się znajdował, ciągnęło się jedynie wzdłuż ścian, na szerokość mniej więcej dziesięciu metrów wokół całej hali. Miał stąd świetny widok na cały parter.

Wychylił się na chwilę. W całym magazynie były ułożone stosy skrzynek, szczególnie w okolicy głównego wejścia. Mniej więcej w połowie sali skrzynki ustawiono w ten sposób, aby zasłonić to, co znajdowało się za nimi. Przedzielały całą halę na pół. Widział jakieś stoły.

Znowu się wychylił. Tak, były tam długie stoły, przy których pracowało parę osób w maseczkach ochronnych na twarzy. Nie miał wątpliwości, co do tego, że pracują przy produkcji narkotyków. Było ich dziesięciu, nic z czym by sobie nie poradził. Przebiegł szybko do następnego miejsca, gdzie mógł się schować.

Izaya obejrzał z góry dokładnie całe miejsce, zapamiętując każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół, który mógłby przechylić szalę wygranej na jego korzyść.

Usłyszał hałas z dołu. Zerknął w tamtą stronę, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieję. Przyszły kolejne osoby – było ich teraz razem piętnaście. Pięciu mężczyzn wzięło kartony, do których mężczyźni przy stołach pakowali gotowy produkt, i wynosili je na zaplecze. Musiał założyć, że w całym budynku łącznie z kierowcami i zapewne dodatkową pomocą przy ładowaniu, mogło być ich o wiele więcej niż zakładał Shiki.

Dalej nie zobaczył jednak twarzy, których szukał. Gdyby ich znalazł nie musiałby wszczynać dodatkowego zamieszania, ale gdzie w tym momencie podziałaby się cała zabawa? Po tak długich poszukiwaniach powinien przynajmniej pozostawić po sobie jakąś pamiątkę.

Izaya przeszedł cicho wzdłuż ściany, a następnie schodami w dół. Ukrył się za stertą skrzynek, która znajdowała się najbliżej stołów. Teraz wyraźniej słyszał głosy mężczyzn.

– Musicie się pospieszyć – powiedział jeden z nich, który przyszedł z zaplecza. – Dzisiaj musimy skończyć całą produkcję. Jutro wysyłka i zabieramy się stąd.

– Weź jeszcze te paczki – powiedział kolejny, wskazując stertę przygotowaną koło jednego ze stanowisk.

Teraz mógł już z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie było wśród nich osób, których szukał.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w tak piękny dzień – Izaya powiedział, wychodząc nonszalancko przed mężczyzn – ale poszukuję pewnych osób, które możecie znać. 

– Kim jesteś! – ktoś krzyknął.

– Jak się tu dostałeś?! – powiedział ktoś inny.

Zapanował mały chaos. Wszyscy mężczyźni przy stole zaczęli szybko zabezpieczać to, co przygotowywali, a w tym czasie piątka, która przyszła z zaplecza, ustawiła się między nim i stołami.

– Pożałujesz, że tutaj przyszedłeś – powiedział największy z nich.

Izaya tylko się uśmiechnął. W momencie, gdy mężczyźni się na niego rzucili, błyskawicznie rzucił w nich nożami, raniąc trzech w nogi. Zrobił unik i ciął następnych dwóch kolejno w klatkę piersiową i ramię. Przebiegł między nimi i wskoczył na jeden ze stołów.

Jeden mężczyzna w masce próbował go dosięgnąć, ale zdążył podskoczyć i wymierzyć mu celnego kopniaka w twarz. Następnie przebiegł po stołach rozrzucając wszystkie znajdujące się na nich przedmioty, zmuszając tym samym mężczyzn w maskach do ratowania tego, co się dało.

Zeskoczył szybko na podłogę i przebiegł przez pomieszczenie wskakując na najbliższe skrzynki.

Mężczyźni, których pociął, zaczęli krzyczeć, i już po chwili do hali wbiegło kolejne siedem osób.

– Wybaczcie moje maniery – Izaya powiedział, wskakując jeszcze wyżej. – Nie powinien wam przeszkadzać w produkcji narkotyku, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać – dodał, szczerząc się do nich jeszcze szerzej.

Nowoprzybyli zaczęli się już wspinać po skrzynkach. Zamachnął się i kopniakiem strącił jedną ze skrzynek, która trafiła mężczyznę zrzucając go na podłogę. Inni jednak nie wydawali się zniechęceni tą sytuacją. Zrzucił więc kolejne skrzynki, które okazały się ciężę niż przypuszczał, i po chwili czterech mężczyzn zbierało się z podłogi u podnóża sterty skrzynek, na której stał.

Zaśmiał się. Dla pewności przyjrzał się twarzom wykrzywionym złością, ale jeszcze nie było wśród nich osób, których szukał.

Musiał widocznie narobić więcej hałasu.

Izaya zeskoczył błyskawicznie z drugiej strony stosu i wbiegł po schodach na piętro. Rzucił za siebie nożem prosto w mężczyznę, biegnącego na czele kolumny, która zaczęła wbiegać za nim po schodach. Mężczyzna dostał w udo i krzyknął przeraźliwie, staczając się ze schodów. Izaya przebiegł kawałek, po czym zręcznie przeskoczył przez barierkę i zeskoczył na skrzynki, które były podwieszone w siatce na linie. Złapał się mocno wiązania, kiedy pod wpływem uderzenia, pakunek się poruszył.

Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn ze złośliwym uśmiechem numer siedemnaście.

W odpowiedzi napastnicy szybko pobiegli w stronę panelu kontrolnego, podczas, gdy jeden z mężczyzn przeszedł przez barierkę i skoczył na skrzynki lądując niepewnie, ale jednak dosięgając celu.

Słyszał okrzyki pozostałych osób dochodzące z dołu. Mężczyzna naprzeciw niego zrobił niepewnie pierwszy krok w jego stronę. Izaya ze śmiechem podskoczył, wprawiając skrzynki w ruch i wytrącając napastnika z równowagi. Zrobił to ponownie, usiłując rozbujać chociaż trochę cały załadunek.

Mężczyzna niezrażony, ugiął kolana, żeby lepiej utrzymać równowagę, i ruszył na niego z okrzykiem.

Izaya błyskawicznie zrobił unik, rzucając się w bok i łapiąc się ręką liny, przeskakując tuż obok mężczyzny i lądując za nim. Zerknął na napastników, którzy byli już przy panelu sterowania.

Czas się zbierać.

Odwrócił się i skoczył w kierunku najbliższego stosu skrzynek, lądując na nich z gracją. Następnie wyjął kolejny nóż i rzucił w kierunku siatki z ładunkiem, nadcinając linę, na której wisiały.

Po chwili dało się usłyszeć dźwięk pękania kolejnych włókien i nagle cała konstrukcja runęła wraz z mężczyzną, który wydał z siebie przeciągły krzyk.

Wszystko uderzyło w ziemie z impetem, posyłając kawałki z niektórych skrzynek na dużą odległość. Niestety w wyniku tego ucierpiało tylko trzech mężczyzn, którzy byli na tyle głupi, żeby stać za blisko. Jeden miał wbity kawałek drewnianej deski w brzuch i krwawił. Pozostała dwójka była nieprzytomna. To dawało mu łącznie cztery wyeliminowane osoby.

Mężczyźni, którzy pracowali przy narkotykach zebrali to, co się dało i wybiegli z paczkami z pomieszczenia. To dawało mu kolejne dziesięć osób mniej.

Spadający towar narobił ogromnego hałasu, Izaya liczył więc na to, że niedługo zjawią się kolejne osoby, i nie mylił się. Do pomieszczenia wbiegło kolejne sześć osób.

Izaya zeskoczył szybko ze skrzynek i przebiegł między paroma stosami, kryjąc się w cieniu. Słyszał jak ktoś wydaje rozkazy, żeby go znaleźli. Wychylił się lekko i przyjrzał mężczyznom. Biegali w te i we w te zabierając, co cenniejsze rzeczy. W końcu zobaczył osobę, na którą czekał. Eiichi Nakamura, drugi z mężczyzn, którzy go porwali miotał się po sali, zabierając kartony z narkotykami.

Izaya wystrzelił jak piorun i przebiegł między mężczyznami, tnąc i rzucając w nich nożami, aż stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim oprawcą.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia, a potem zbladł rozpoznając, kto przed nim stał.

– Miło cię w końcu zobaczyć – powiedział Izaya, uśmiechając się groźnie. Rzucił się do przodu i zadał pierwszych parę cieć nożem, wydobywając z ust Eiichiego krzyk. Odskoczył i niechętnie zrobił odwrót taktyczny w stronę stosu skrzynek, widząc nadbiegających mężczyzn, którym udało się wrócić z góry.

Spojrzał z pogardą, na porywacza, który runął na ziemię jak długi i trzymał się za rany, zawodząc przeraźliwie.

Żałował, że nie ma go jak ze sobą zabrać. O wiele więcej satysfakcji sprawiłyby mu powolne tortury, ale nie można mieć w życiu wszystkiego.

Zrzucił kolejne skrzynki na osoby, które próbowały się do niego wspiąć. Szybko też odwrócił się i ciał nożem mężczyznę, który myślał, że zdoła go zajść od tyłu, wspinając się od drugiej strony.

– Dość tej zabawy – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn u podnóża skrzynek. Wyciągnął on strzykawkę zza koszuli i wstrzyknął sobie jej zawartość. Parę innych osób poszło w jego ślady.

Izaya domyślał się, co sobie wstrzyknęli, już po chwili było widać efekty działania narkotyku. Mężczyźni zaczęli wydawać z siebie dziwne pomruki, a ich wzrok wydawał się nieco mętny. Nagle ruszyli na niego z dwa razy większą prędkością. Izaya zdążył zaledwie zrzucić dwie skrzynki, gdy pierwszy mężczyzna już przy nim był.

Ciął go nożem, ale nie zrobiło to na jego przeciwniku żadnego wrażenia. Izaya szybko opadł i podciął napastnika zrzucając go z wieży. Nie zdążył nawet wstać, kiedy pojawiło się kolejnych dwóch. Izaya zrobił uniki i zeskoczył znowu na podłogę biegnąc w drugi kąt pomieszczenia.

Obejrzał się za siebie i rzeczywiście, tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyźni byli tuż za nim. Wyglądało na to, że ktokolwiek zajmował się produkcją narkotyku dopracował jego formułę.

Izaya odwrócił się i, nie przerywając biegu, rzucił nożem w jednego z przeciwników.

Nóż wbił się w ramię mężczyzny, ten nawet jednak nie mrugnął. Wyglądało na to, że ich zmysł bólu był przytępiony. Miał wrażenie, jakby przyszło mu walczyć z całym stadem Shizu–chan.

Widział w tym swoją szansę. Otępienie oznaczało, że będzie można ich o wiele łatwiej wyprowadzić w pole. Zrobił ostry skręt i, wbiegając na skrzynki, rzucił nożem, którym nadciął linę nad kolejną siatką wypełnioną towarem.

Izaya zdążył wskoczyć na kolejne dwie kondygnacje skrzynek nim rozległ się za nim huk. Przeskoczył jeszcze jedną kondygnację i niemal w tym samym momencie coś złapało go za kostkę. Runął na skrzynki. Obrócił się i zobaczył jednego z mężczyzn, któremu udało się uniknąć spotkania z jego pułapką. Sięgnął po nóż i przejechał nim po palcach napastnika, ten jednak nie zareagował. Mężczyzna ściągnął go w swoją stronę i zamachnął się, ale Izaya szybko odsunął się na bok, unikając ciosu niemal o milimetry.

Uderzenie było tak silne, że zrobiło dziurę w drewnianej skrzyni. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę z której wystawały powbijane kawałki drewna, i która cała była pokryta krwią.

W takiej sytuacji nie pozostawiało mu to wyboru. Izaya zrobił kolejne szybkie cięcie nożem i odciął napastnikowi palce, uwalniając tym samym nogę. Przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, a następnie wyprostował je, z impetem trafiając mężczyznę w klatkę piersiową i zrzucając go na podłogę.

Czuł rwący ból w ramieniu. Nie miał czasu zajmować się teraz takimi szczegółami.

Podniósł się szybko słysząc kroki kolejnych osób. Wyglądało na to, że spośród osób, które dalej były w stanie stać na nogach, tylko cztery miały wstrzyknięty narkotyk. Nie mógł jednak lekceważyć opcji, że pozostali mężczyźni też mają swoją dawkę, którą mogli wykorzystać w każdej chwili.

Izaya zeskoczył ze skrzynek i wbiegł na piętro, z łatwością torując sobie drogę nożem pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Przebiegł górą na drugi koniec hali, który został odgrodzony od stołów, a potem zbiegł szybko na sam dół i udał się w przeciwległy koniec magazynu do panelu kontrolnego. Włączył parę przycisków, ściągając niżej jeden z haków. Ustawił go za skrzynkami, które rozdzielały halę na pół i, w momencie, kiedy część mężczyzn nadbiegła, nacisnął przycisk. Hak uderzył z impetem w ścianę skrzynek, które spadły na nadbiegające osoby. Niestety dostały tylko trzy z nich, w tym jedna, która była pod wpływem narkotyku.

Izaya wbiegł na górę skrzynek i przeskoczył po niej na kolejną. Strącił skrzynkę na mężczyznę, który już zaczął się wspinać, ale tylko nieco go to spowolniło, zeskoczył więc po drugiej stronie stosu. Następnie pobiegł w stronę niewielkiego wózka widłowego i wskoczył na dach. Oczywiście po chwili mężczyzna, który był najbliżej, skoczył za nim. Izaya błyskawicznie ześliznął się z dachu i wskoczył do środka pojazdu. Kiedy napastnik sięgnął po niego, kopnął w niego z całej siły, odrzucając mężczyznę kawałek dalej.

Gwałtownie padł na siedzenie, słysząc złowieszczy świst. Izaya poczuł, jak siedzenie, na którym siedział się poruszyło. Zerknął do góry i zobaczył nad sobą siekierę pożarową wbitą tuż nad jego głową.

Mężczyzna, który w dalszym ciągu ją trzymał był pod wpływem narkotyków. Trzeba było się ewakuować.

Izaya prześliznął się pod siekierą i wyskoczył z samochodu przez drugie drzwi. Padł na ziemię i przetoczył się, unikając ciosu od trzeciego mężczyzny, który właśnie przyszedł. Zdążył zauważyć, że ruchy mężczyzny zdawały się być wolniejsze niż poprzednio. Strasznie też sapał.

Zebrał się z ziemi i przeskoczył przez tył wózka, zmuszając mężczyznę z siekierą do zamachnięcia się i zadania ciosu. Izaya powtórzył ten sam schemat zmuszając tym razem napastnika do uderzenia w bok maszyny od strony baku. Uśmiechnął widząc, że benzyna zaczyna powoli wyciekać z nowo powstałej dziury.

Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk, ale tym razem nie zdążył uniknąć ciosu, który wbił mu się boleśnie w bok. Odskoczył nieco dalej, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza. Musiał się ich jakoś pozbyć.

Izaya zerwał się i pobiegł na drugi koniec hali, gdzie wskoczył na skrzynki, zrzucając jedną z samej góry.

Tym razem jego przeciwnicy wpadli w końcu na pomysł, że najlepszym sposobem na atak w takiej sytuacji będzie zaatakowanie z trzech różnych stron. Mężczyźni okrążyli go i w tym samym momencie zaczęli wchodzić na stos. Izaya, nie zastanawiając się długo, zbiegł trzy kondygnacje i z rozpędu skoczył na stos skrzynek ułożony nieopodal, ledwo unikając wyciągniętej po niego ręki. Szybko przebiegł po paru skrzynkach i zeskoczył z głuchym odgłosem po drugiej stronie.

– Cóż za miła niespodzianka – usłyszał za sobą głos, który przeszył go do szpiku kości. Odwrócił się w oka mgnieniu i jednocześnie spróbował odskoczyć, ale wspomnienia, które zawładnęły nim na jedną krótką chwilę, drogo go kosztowały.

W jego stronę wystrzeliła jakaś para. Nie udało mu się jej całkowicie ominąć. Przed oczami zaczęły mu się nagle pojawiać ciemne plamy. Słyszał kroki nadbiegających mężczyzn, ale nie było to dla niego istotne. Jak przez mgłę widział uśmiech na twarzy Kobayashiego Hirohito.

Izaya rzucił się w stronę mężczyzny z wyciągniętym nożem, ale było za późno. Silne ręce złapały go za kaptur kurtki i pociągnęły do tyłu. Na ślepo wbijał nóż i ciął cokolwiek udało mu się dosięgnąć, ale po chwili kolejne pary rąk unieruchomiły mu rękę i nogi.

W ostatnim momencie zauważył pięść zbliżającą się do jego twarzy. Cios był na tyle silny, że rozciął mu wargę. Kolejne trafiły go w brzuch, zapierając mu dech w piersi.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że sam do mnie wrócisz – usłyszał znajomy głos, który śnił mu się po nocach.

Izaya zamrugał, próbując skoncentrować wzrok na stojącej przed nim postaci.

– Mówiłem, że cię znajdę – Izaya odpowiedział spokojnie, próbując wyrównać oddech.

– Miałeś rację – odparł mężczyzna, nachylając się w jego stronę. – I znowu spotykamy się w podobnej sytuacji, co poprzednio. Czy to nie ironia losu?

Izaya zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś ostatnio mówił, że skończysz jako zwykłe popychadło przy produkcji narkotyków – powiedział Informator, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

Widział, jak na sekundę mina jego rozmówcy zrzedła.

Poczuł kolejne uderzenie w twarz.

Z powrotem skierował głowę na mężczyznę. Na szczęście działanie specyfiku, którym dostał po oczach było krótkotrwałe. Nie widział jeszcze dobrze, ale przynajmniej oczy przestały mu już łzawić.

Mężczyzna znów się uśmiechał, choć widać było, że próbuje trzymać złość na wodzy.

– Myślę, że ostatnia lekcja niczego cię nie nauczyła – powiedział spokojnie. Podszedł do Izayi i położył ręce na jego biodrach.

Izaya szarpnął się, uciekając od dotyku. Poczuł nikły słodki zapach, już nie tak intensywny jak poprzednio, ale równie duszący. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

Kobayashi uśmiechnął się, a następnie przeszukał wszystkie kieszenie jego bluzy i spodni. Zabrał dwa ostatnie noże do rzucania oraz ten, którym atakował. Następnie kiwnął na trzymających go mężczyzn.

– !

Poczuł ciosy wymierzane mu raz po raz w brzuch i twarz. Ból był przytłaczający, i w pewnym momencie ugięły się pod nim kolana, kiedy zaczynało brakować mu już powietrza.

– Wystarczy – usłyszał głos.

Mężczyźni podnieśli go wyżej, żeby stał prosto.

Znowu zaczął się śmiać.

– To jest to twoje wspaniałe, nowe życie? – Izaya zapytał mężczyzny. Splunął krwią. – Ostrzegałem, że pionki zawsze tak kończą.

– Jak zawsze masz niewyparzony język. Wygląda na to, że przyda ci się kolejna lekcja – odparł Kobayashi. – Zdejmijcie z niego bluzę i zwiążcie go – dodał, zwracając się do mężczyzn.

Izaya spróbował wykorzystać swoją okazję i wyśliznął rękę z uchwytu, gdy ściągali z niego ubranie. Niestety jego nogi były zbyt dobrze unieruchomione, co nie pozwoliło mu na ucieczkę. Za to złamał jednemu z mężczyzn nos, gdy próbowali go znowu unieruchomić.

Uśmiechnął się z małego zwycięstwa, za co po chwili dostał z pięści w brzuch.

I tak było warto. Nie pójdzie im z nim tak łatwo.

Kobayashi przyniósł sznury i rzucił je mężczyznom, którzy błyskawicznie przywiązali mu rękę z tyłu pleców, obwiązując przy okazji i tę, która była unieruchomiona.

Poczuł, jak lina boleśnie wbija się w uszkodzoną skórę na ręce.

Spojrzał na Kobayashiego wyzywająco.

– Ach, tak jest znacznie lepiej – powiedział mężczyzna. – W końcu mogę zobaczyć te piękne oczy – dodał, kładąc mu rękę na policzku.

Izaya tylko czekał na ten moment. Momentalnie odwrócił głowę i zacisnął zęby z całej siły na ręce Kobayashiego. Ten zawył z bólu, ale pomimo prób wyciągnięcia ręki, Informator nie chciał go puścić. Dopiero, gdy uderzono go dwukrotnie w twarz zwolnił uścisk.

Wypluł krew i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, słysząc jak mężczyzna rzuca obelgami i próbuje owinąć rękę kawałkiem materiału, żeby zatamować krwawienie.

– Nauczę cię pokory – wyrzucił z siebie Kobayashi. Podbiegł do niego i uderzył go z pięści w twarz, a potem powtórzył czynność.

Złapał Izayę z tyłu za więzy.

– Puśćcie go! – krzyknął do pozostałych mężczyzn.

Kobayashi kopnął go z tyłu w nogi tak, że kolana się pod nim ugięły i pociągnął do tyłu. Izaya wylądował na plecach, uderzając boleśnie związaną ręką o podłogę. Poruszył palcami, na szczęście wyglądało na to, że ręka jest cała. Mężczyzna usiadł na nim okrakiem i przygwoździł swoim ciężarem do ziemi.

– Teraz się zabawimy – powiedział Kobayashi, patrząc na niego z góry.

Izaya wierzgnął nogami, próbując zrzucić z siebie mężczyznę, ale ten przyłożył mu tylko w twarz, a następnie oparł się całym ciężarem ciała na jego prawej ręce.

Głośno zaczerpnął powietrze, czując potworny ból, który przeszył całe jego ciało.

– Krzycz do woli. Chcę znowu usłyszeć twój słodki głos.

– Nie powinniśmy go od razu zabić? – zapytał ktoś z tyłu.

– Zamknij się! – powiedział ostro Kobayashi. Uśmiechnął się do Izayi. – Mam z nim do wyrównania rachunki.

Podniósł się z ramienia Izayi, co Informator przyjął z ulgą.

Z jego gardła wydobył się jednak zdławiony krzyk, gdy siedzący na nim mężczyzna uderzył z pięści prosto w miejsce, gdzie była rana. Nawet fakt, że ramię było w lepszej kondycji po dwóch tygodniach gojenia, nie zmienił tego z jaką mocą odczuwał każdy cios.

– Widzę, że moja pamiątka wciąż się nie zagoiła – powiedział Kobayashi, znowu kładąc nacisk na ramię.

Izaya wydał z siebie zduszone stęknięcie. Brał głębokie wdechy, próbując nie stracić przytomności z bólu.

– Jak cudownie. Będziesz dla mnie krzyczał, aż do momentu swojej śmierci.

Nagle usłyszeli hałas dobiegający od strony drzwi.

Nacisk na ramię nieco zelżał, dzięki czemu Izaya był w stanie skupić się na obecnej sytuacji.

Zerknął w stronę głównego wejścia do magazynu. Podnosiło się.

Nie. Ktoś je podnosił.

Wytężył wzrok, nie widząc jeszcze dobrze rzeczy na odległość. Zamrugał.

Sylwetka, która była od tyłu podświetlona przez światło, wydawała się znajoma.

– Shizu…chan?

Co on tu robił? Chyba, że… Shiki–san?

Postać zrobiła krok do przodu i puściła rolety, które zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj króciutka perspektywa Shizuo, ale za to jakże owocna:D

Usłyszał wściekły ryk. Przeniósł wzrok z Izayi na trzech mężczyzn, którzy biegli w jego stronę. Jeden z nich rzucił się na niego z pięściami zadając pierwszy cios, który Shizuo udało się odparować.

Uśmiechnął się, czując siłę z jaką natarł na niego przeciwnik.

– W końcu ktoś wart uwagi – powiedział i wymierzył cios mężczyźnie, który przeleciał parę metrów do tyłu. Dwóch pozostałych złapało go za ramiona. Shizuo nie zwlekając, skrzyżował ręce ciągnąc za sobą mężczyzn, którzy zderzyli się głowami i upadli na podłogę.

Usłyszał kolejne kroki.

Zza stosu skrzynek wyszło parę osób w białych fartuchach, które były uzbrojone w noże i pistolety, z których zaczęli do niego strzelać. Shizuo zrobił unik i zaczął biec w ich kierunku, słysząc jak kule przelatują ze świstem tuż obok niego.

Wpadł między grupę, utrudniając im dalsze użycie broni, a następnie podniósł jednego z napastników i rzucił nim w innych, wywracając ich na ziemię.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki i obrócił się w samą porę, żeby złapać rękę z nożem, którego mężczyzna o mało nie wbił mu w plecy. Zacisnął palce mocniej na nadgarstku napastnika do momentu, aż mężczyzna zawył z bólu i wypuścił nóż, a potem z łatwością podniósł go i rzucił nim na drugi koniec hali.

Pozostali zrobili krok w tył.

Zerknął w stronę, gdzie ostatni raz widział Izayę, ale nie było go już w tamtym miejscu. Jego ani mężczyzny, który go przytrzymywał.

To nie był dobry znak.

Czy udało mu się stąd wywlec Izayę?

– Nie mam czasu na zabawę z wami – powiedział na głos.

– My wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział jeden z mężczyzn. Dał on znak pozostałym na który wszyscy, łącznie z dwójką napastników którzy właśnie do nich dołączyli, wyciągnęli strzykawki i coś sobie wstrzyknęli. Mężczyźni wydali z siebie jakiś dziwny pomruk, a potem wszyscy na raz rzucili się na Shizuo. 

Zadawał cios za ciosem, ale jego przeciwnicy za każdym razem podnosili się zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy walczył z ludźmi opętanymi przez Saikę.

Na dodatek ciosy, które zadawali, były potężne, o wiele silniejsze niż u zwykłych ludzi z którymi zazwyczaj walczył.

W końcu złapał jednego mężczyznę za nogi i okręcił się parę razy dookoła nim wypuścił go wprost na trzech napastników. Pod wpływem siły uderzenia przelecieli oni przez pół pomieszczenia uderzając z łoskotem o podłogę.

Rozejrzał się szybko po hali w poszukiwaniu Izayi.

Jest!

W końcu go zobaczył. Izaya lekko utykał na jedną nogę, unikał przy tym ciosów nożem, zadawanych przez swojego przeciwnika.

Nie miał się czym bronić.

Shizuo uderzył mężczyznę, który się na niego rzucił, posyłając go parę metrów dalej, a  następnie sięgnął do kieszeni spodni wyciągając z niej nóż.

– Iiizaaayaaa! – krzyknął.

Informator zerknął na niego i w tym samym momencie Shizuo rzucił mu nóż. Izaya wyciągnął rękę i złapał go, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed ciosem napastnika.

W następnej chwili coś uderzyło z impetem w Shizuo niemal zwalając go z nóg.

Poczuł ukłucie na plecach. Zaparł się i przepchnął dwóch mężczyzn którzy na niego napierali, wbijając ich w stos skrzynek. Potem odwrócił się i zaczął rzucać skrzynkami w swoich przeciwników.

Czuł jak złość coraz bardziej w nim wzbierała.

Gdy mężczyźni zaczęli wstawać z podłogi, rzucił się w ich kierunku i zaczął okładać pięściami. Za każdym razem kiedy się podnosili wymierzał kolejny cios.

Coś było nie tak.

Zrzucił z siebie kolejnego mężczyznę i przyszpilił go do podłogi raz za razem uderzając go w twarz.

Coś było bardzo nie tak.

Widział całą tą krew i połamane kości, ale nie mógł przestać. Podświadomie wiedział, że chcieli zrobić Izayi krzywdę, ale nie musiał powstrzymywać ich w tak brutalny sposób. Dlaczego to robił?

Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mężczyznę, którego trzymał za przód fartucha. Całą twarz miał zakrwawioną i starał się zasłonić, ledwo poruszając rękami.

Shizuo puścił go i wstał. Zrobił krok do tyłu, czując, że się chwieje i zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie.

Po co tu przyszedł? Pamiętał, że miał coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. Musiał się skupić.

– Izaya – powiedział cicho. Była to pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Tak, te osoby chciały go zranić, ale dlaczego się tym przejmował?

Rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym przebywał.

Był w jakimś magazynie. Po co tu przyszedł?

Potrząsnął głową.

– Skup się – powiedział sam do siebie. Był tu z powodu Izayi. Chciał mu pomóc? Wydawało mu się, że tak.

Mężczyźni, którzy byli jeszcze w stanie chodzić, zatrzymali się  wokół niego niepewnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał jeden z nich.

Coś było stanowczo nie tak. Wiedział, że są jego wrogami pomimo tego, że wydawali się o niego martwić.

Gdzie był Izaya?

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Zobaczył trochę krwi na podłodze niedaleko wejścia.

Izaya był ranny.

Teraz wydawało mu się, że pamiętał, jak Informator wypowiada jego imię słabym głosem.

Zaczynał powoli sobie przypominać.

Usłyszał kroki i w ostatniej chwili zdążył się odsunąć przed mężczyzną, który natarł na niego z siekierą.

Wyrwał mu ją z ręki i złamał na pół.

– Gdzie jest Izaya? – zapytał, potrząsając mężczyzną.

Ten nie odpowiedział tylko wyciągnął nóż i wbił go bok Shizuo. Shizuo, niewzruszony, rzucił mężczyzną w inną osobę.

Izaya był ranny i był przez kogoś atakowany.

Izaya przyszedł tu kogoś odnaleźć.

Przypomniał sobie Informatora, który siedział na łóżku pokryty ranami i siniakami.

Ach.

Chciał znaleźć porywaczy. Byli tutaj.

Rozejrzał się po twarzach napastników, ale nie wiedział jak miały wyglądać osoby, których szukał.

Musiał się skupić na tym, co pamiętał.

Wspomnienia wracały powoli jedno za drugim.

– Iiizaaayaaa! – krzyknął, zawracając i biegnąc przez magazyn.

Wiedział, że musi go znaleźć.

Nagle omal nie wpadł na postać, która wyłoniła się zza stosu skrzynek. Odruchowo podniósł pięść do uderzenia, ale wtedy natrafił na parę kasztanowych oczu.

Izaya był cały zakrwawiony i poważnie utykał na jedną nogę.

Informator wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, kiedy coś w niego trafiło. Następnie schylił się, złapał za coś srebrnego i wyciągnął z uda jednym pociągnięciem.

To było ostrze.

Izaya spojrzał za siebie i uniósł nóż.

Z cienia wyłonił się mężczyzna, który rzucił się na Informatora.

Nim Shizuo zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, jego ciało poruszyło się instynktownie i zasłonił Izayę, łapiąc za ostrze noża, którym zaatakował mężczyzna.

Z jego dłoni zaczęła spływać krew, ale to nie było ważne.

Poczuł słodki, mdlący zapach. Pamiętał go skądś.

Przez chwilę patrzył na twarz mężczyzny wykrzywioną złością.

Och. Już pamiętał.

Poczuł jak wzbiera w nim niepohamowana furia. Zamachnął się, ale Izaya był szybszy. Wbił mężczyźnie nóż w rękę, na co ten krzyknął i wypuścił nóż, który trzymał Heiwajima.

– On jest mój – powiedział Izaya, zwracając się w stronę Shizuo. Jego oczy niemal wydawały się płonąć rządzą zemsty.

– Nadal myślisz, że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? – odezwał się mężczyzna.

Izaya bez wahania rzucił się na napastnika i ciął go w ramię. Niestety, przez ranę na nodze Informator nie był na tyle szybki, żeby uniknąć ciosu, który mężczyzna zadał mu kolejnym nożem, który wyciągnął z kieszeni.

Coś pociągnęło Shizuo do tyłu. Poczuł jak czyjeś ręce owijają się wokół jego szyi i zaciskają, próbując go udusić.

Z łatwością przerzucił atakującą go osobę nad sobą, tak że mężczyzna wylądował na podłodze tuż pod jego nogami. Napastnik szybko jednak zaczął znowu wstawać, więc Shizuo nachylił się i walnął go parę razy pięścią w twarz, aż mężczyzna stracił przytomność.

Usłyszał kolejny odgłos bólu, który niechybnie należał do Izayi. Zobaczył w ręce stojącego naprzeciw Informatora mężczyzny strzykawkę.

Podbiegł i zasłonił Izayę ręką w momencie, gdy ten się potknął i nie byłby w stanie uniknąć ciosu.

– Bardzo głupie posunięcie – usłyszał głos, który słysząc zaledwie drugi raz w życiu, już wzbudzał w nim irytację. – Nie warto poświęcać życia dla kogoś takie-!

Shizuo uderzył mężczyznę z całej siły z pięści w twarz, posyłając go wprost na stos skrzynek, w które się wbił i znieruchomiał.

– Nie – powiedział ostro Izaya, i zaczął iść w stronę mężczyzny z wyciągniętym w jego stronę nożem.

Shizuo szybko złapał go za rękę i odwrócił w swoją stronę. 

Kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Puszczaj – powiedział Informator.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, był już na kolanach.

– Shizu–chan? – usłyszał niepewny głos Informatora.

Przed oczami przewijały mu się ciemne plamy. Uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Izayę, który na coś się obejrzał i skrzywił niezadowolony.

Upadł na ziemię pociągając za sobą Izayę, który coś do niego mówił i próbował uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

Robiło się coraz ciemniej…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że to okrutne kończyć rozdział w takim momencie, ale bardziej mi to pasowało fabularnie xD Także będziecie musieli poczekać na perspektywę Izayi, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się dalej wydarzyło;D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj perspektywa Izayi:D W końcu wyjaśni się parę rzeczy~ i pojawi się pewnie jeszcze więcej pytań:D
> 
> Swoją drogą dalej nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że już jutro zaczyna się kolejne Nanowrimo, a ja jeszcze nie skończyłam wrzucać fika, którego pisałam na poprzednim xD Kiedy ten rok zleciał?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

Nikt oprócz Shizu–chan nie byłby by na tyle szalony, żeby wejść głównym wejściem.

Teraz nadarzała się okazja.

Rzucił się do przodu i uderzył głową w nos Kobayashiego, wykorzystując zamieszanie. Mężczyzna automatycznie odsunął się i, zdezorientowany, złapał się rękami za bolące miejsce.

Izaya wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi. Odepchnął się mocno nogami od ziemi i zrzucił napastnika na bok, a potem przetoczył się i błyskawicznie stanął na nogi.

Shizu–chan bez problemu radził sobie z ludźmi, którzy byli pod wpływem narkotyku. Nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

Zawrócił i wbiegł między skrzynki.

Zaczął się wiercić, próbując wyswobodzić ręce z więzów, na szczęście nie były tak dobrze zawiązane jak poprzednio. Przy każdym ruchu liny ocierały się o jego prawe ramię. Zacisnął zęby z bólu, ale nie mógł przestać tylko ze względu na tak błahą rzecz. Teraz stawką była jego zemsta.

Po chwili udało mu się rozplątać liny, które zrzucił z ulgą na ziemię. Z oddali słyszał krzyki ludzi i Shizu–chan.

Izaya uchylił się gwałtownie, o centymetry unikając ostrza noża.

– Szybki jesteś – powiedział Kobayashi, wyciągając nóż ze skrzynki, w którą się wbił.

Z nosa mężczyzny obficie sączyła się krew, pewnie był złamany.

Izaya uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– To niezbyt miłe atakować bezbronnego przeciwnika – odpowiedział.

– Och, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet bez broni wciąż stanowisz zagrożenie. Widziałem jak walczysz. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego stronę nóż. – Nie zaszkodzi być ostrożnym.

– Doprawdy, schlebiasz mi – odparł Izaya.

Obaj ruszyli na siebie w tym samym momencie.

Informator zrobił unik i podciął Kobayashiego, który upadł na ziemię i szybko przetoczył się po niej, unikając kolejnego ciosu Izayi.

Mężczyzna wstał i, posyłając mu kpiący uśmiech, pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, znikając między stosami skrzynek.

Izaya nie wahał się ani przez moment i błyskawicznie udał się w pogoń.

Bardzo szybko dobiegli do końca tej części magazynu, gdzie Kobayashi zatrzymał się nieopodal schodów.

Izaya przystanął w pewnej odległości, żeby móc ocenić sytuację.

Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w nogę. Kątem oka dostrzegł za sobą jedną z osób, które pracowały przy narkotykach.

W mgnieniu oka odwrócił się do niej przodem i wymierzył serię ciosów w twarz i kolana przeciwnika, po których ten padł na kolana.

Izaya przeskoczył nad nim, słysząc szybko zbliżające się do niego kroki. Zerknął przez ramię i tak jak się spodziewał Kobayashi był tuż za nim.

Noga strasznie go bolała. Możliwe, że w wyniku uderzenia uszkodził kolano. Był świadomy tego, że teraz nie będzie w stanie już tak szybko się poruszać, ale wychodził obronną ręką już nie z takich sytuacji.

Skręcił w prawo pomiędzy kolejne skrzynki. Kluczył między nimi próbując zdobyć chociaż trochę czasu. Lekko utykał.

W końcu wybiegł spomiędzy stosu na wolną przestrzeń. Biegnąc zerknął na Shizu–chan, który wciąż walczył. Teraz do jego przeciwników dołączyli też ludzie od produkcji narkotyków. Musieli zażyć narkotyk, wnioskując po tym, że podnosili się po każdym ciosie.

Znowu usłyszał za sobą kroki, były blisko. Prewencyjnie zszedł niżej do podłogi jednocześnie się odwracając. Nóż świsnął mu tuż nad głową.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się szaleńczo i zaczął ponawiać atak za atakiem. Izayi udało się mu wymierzyć parę celnych ciosów, ale nie były zbyt skuteczne.

Och, oczywiście. Pewnie wziął jakąś dawkę narkotyku, żeby się wzmocnić.

– Iiizaaayaaa! – usłyszał znajomy krzyk. Odskoczył krok w tył i zerknął na Shizu–chan, który rzucił coś w jego stronę.

Wyciągnął rękę i po złapaniu przedmiotu błyskawicznie zanurkował, ledwo unikając kolejnego ciosu.

Doskonale wiedział, co trzyma w ręku. Jednym ruchem otworzył swój nóż i uśmiechnął się w stronę Kobayashiego.

Skąd Shizu–chan miał jego nóż? Będzie musiał się później tego dowiedzieć, teraz nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie. W końcu miał przed sobą cel, na który tak długo czekał.

Izaya odparł pierwszy cios i zadał kolejny, dosięgając klatki piersiowej przeciwnika.

Wymieniali się ciosami z taką intensywnością, że już po paru minutach obaj ciężko oddychali. Każdy z nich miał parę ran ciętych.

Nagle mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wbiegł między stosy skrzynek. Izaya pobiegł za nim, zaciskając mocniej zęby, czując ból przy każdym kroku.

Odchylił się do tyłu, unikając ciosu, który nadleciał z boku. Skręcił i przeszedł dalej, starając się jak najciszej stawiać kroki. Wychylił się zza skrzynek i dojrzał Kobayashiego, który poruszał się powoli, uważnie nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek szmeru.

Informator poczekał aż mężczyzna się zbliży i wyskoczył na niego wymierzając cios, który został sparowany przez nóż przeciwnika. Znów obaj wbiegli głębiej między stosy skrzynek.

Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do mężczyzny czuł słodki zapach, który osłabiał inne jego zmysły. Koszmary powracały wtedy, kiedy najmniej się ich spodziewał, ale trwały zaledwie ułamek sekundy, na który jednak nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić.

Wziął głębszy oddech i spróbował na trzeźwo ocenić swoją sytuację. W walce wręcz, przy jego obecnym stanie i wzmocnieniu narkotykowym Kobayashiego, ich walka może się ciągnąć przez parę godzin dopóki obaj nie padną. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Musiał przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę i przygotował sobie do tego idealne warunki.

Izaya wstał i zaczął biec z powrotem w stronę środka magazynu.

– Iiizaaayaaa! – usłyszał krzyk Shizuo.

Shizu–chan?

Krzyk wydawał się brzmieć w jego uszach niemal desperacko. 

Izaya wybiegł spomiędzy skrzynek i o mało na kogoś nie wpadł. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na nożu gotów do ataku, ale gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył nie kogo innego jak Shizu–chan we własnej osobie, który również stał gotów do ciosu. Widząc Informatora, powstrzymał się jednak.

Wyglądał dziwnie. Całe ubranie miał zakrwawione, a jego oczy wydawały się lekko zamglone.

Na pewno podali mu narkotyk.

Krzyknął, gdy coś ostrego wbiło mu się w udo. Schylił się i wyjął ostrze, jedno z jego własnych. Kobayashi Hirohito miał tupet atakować go jego własną bronią.

Odwrócił się wyciągając przed siebie nóż, gotów na odparcie ataku.

Kobayashi stał nieopodal uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. W jednej chwili rzucił się w jego stronę.

–!

Nagle przed Izayą pojawiła się jakaś postać stając pomiędzy nim, a jego przeciwnikiem.

Shizuo zamachnął się do uderzenia, ale Informator był szybszy. Wyminął zręcznie blondyna i wbił nóż w ramię Kobayashiego, na co ten krzyknął z bólu i puścił nóż, którego ostrze znajdowało się w ręce Shizu–chan.

– On jest mój – powiedział groźnie, zwracając się w stronę Shizuo.

Nie pozwoli nikomu innemu tknąć jego nagrody. Tylko on miał prawo go zabić.

– Nadal myślisz, że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? – odezwał się mężczyzna.

Izaya bez wahania skoczył do napastnika i ciął go nożem w rękę, po chwili otrzymując podobną ranę. Musiał doprowadzić mężczyznę do wózka widłowego, gdzie była rozlana benzyna.

Spali go żywcem.

Na samą myśl uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Słyszał za sobą szamotaninę.

– Myślę, że dość tej zabawy – powiedział nagle Kobayashi, po czym wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kombinezonu strzykawkę. – Stara receptura – dodał z uśmiechem. – Zapadniesz po niej w śpiączkę, z której nigdy się już nie wybudzisz.

Izaya ugiął kolana i rzucił się na mężczyznę, udało mu się zrobić głębsze cięcie w okolicy jego brzucha. W porę uskoczył do tyłu, unikając strzykawki.

Zrobił krok do tyłu.

Musiał sprowokować mężczyznę do pościgu.

Wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, kiedy kolejny nóż trafił w jego bok. Wyciągnął go szybko.

Kobayashi rzucił się w jego stronę.

Nie, najpierw musi pozbyć się zagrożenia. Musiał go zwabić wystarczająco blisko, żeby zniszczyć strzykawkę.

Zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu udając, że się potyka.

Wtem, przed nim pojawiła się czyjaś ręka.

NIE.

Nie musiał nawet patrzeć kto go osłonił. Shizu–chan zawsze niweczył wszystkie jego plany.

– Bardzo głupie posunięcie – usłyszał głos Kobayashiego. – Nie warto poświęcać życia dla kogoś takie-!

Shizuo uderzył mężczyznę z całej siły z pięści w twarz, posyłając go wprost na stos skrzynek, w które się wbił.

Kobayashi znieruchomiał.

– Nie – Izaya powiedział ostro. Zaczął iść w stronę mężczyzny z wyciągniętym nożem.

Musiał cierpieć. Nikt nie odbierze mu jego prawa do zemsty. Nigdy. Zabije go.

Czyjaś ręka złapała go za nadgarstek i obróciła w drugą stronę.

– Puszczaj – powiedział w stronę Shizu–chan.

Oczy byłego barmana były zamglone, rozejrzał się dzikim wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Wyglądało jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Nagle upadł na kolana.

– Shizu–chan? – zapytał.

Był o wiele bardziej wytrzymały od innych, ale przyjął już przynajmniej podwójną dawkę narkotyku.

Zawahał się. Shizu–chan był potworem, na pewno z tego wyjdzie.

Od strony drzwi dobiegł go hałas i dźwięk syren – przyjechała policja.

Skrzywił się. Musiał się pospieszyć.

– Puść mnie – powiedział do blondyna, który wydawał się go nie widzieć.

Spróbował wyswobodzić rękę.

Jeśli się nie pospieszy nie zdąży zabić Kobayashiego.

– Puszczaj! – Izaya niemal krzyknął.

Nagle Shizuo padł na ziemię pociągając go za sobą. Izaya wylądował boleśnie na kolanach.

– Shizu–chan – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Rozejrzał się po sali. W ich stronę szła dwójka mężczyzn, mieli w rękach noże. – Jeśli mnie nie puścisz, nie będę mógł nas ochronić!

W końcu blondyn stracił przytomność. Izaya szybko wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku i wstał gotowy do ataku. Drzwi do magazynu zaczęły się otwierać. Mężczyźni przystanęli, chyba dopiero teraz słysząc syreny, i zawrócili.

Tchórze.

Zerknął w stronę Kobayashiego i zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Zawahał się i spojrzał z powrotem na Shizu–chan, który potwornie zbladł. Przygryzł wargę.

– Cholera!

Zawrócił i kucnął przy blondynie, chowając nóż do kieszeni. Sprawdził puls byłego barmana – był słaby. Oderwał kawałek koszuli Shizuo, który był jeszcze czysty, i zaczął ścierać krew z rąk blondyna.

Jeśli porywacze go czymś zarazili istniało ryzyko, że mógł to przenieść na kogoś innego poprzez kontakt z krwią. Nie obchodzili go zwykli ludzie, ale wara od jego potwora. Tylko on mógł zabić Shizu–chan, nie pozwoli, żeby zrobiła to za niego jakaś choroba. 

– Izaya! – usłyszał znajomy głos.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i zobaczył biegnącą w jego stronę postać.

– Dotachin?

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Kyouhei, podbiegając do niego w towarzystwie grupy mężczyzn. Dał im znać ręką, żeby poszli dalej. – Shizuo?

– Żyje – Izaya odpowiedział. – Ale jest w ciężkim stanie.

– Kishitani! – krzyknął Dotachin.

Po chwili podziemny doktor do nich podbiegł.

– Izaya?!

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział szybko, odsuwając się od przyjaciela, który już do niego sięgał. – Lepiej zajmij się tym idiotą – dodał, wskazując głową na Shizu–chan.

– I zdezynfekuj jego dłonie. – Posłał Shinrze znaczące spojrzenie. 

Informator wstał i rozejrzał się po magazynie. Grupy osób biegały w te i we w te bijąc się z mężczyznami którzy, dzięki narkotykom, byli jeszcze w stanie stać.

– Czy to nie zabawne – powiedział, zwracając się do Dotachina – że na zewnątrz słychać syreny policyjne, podczas, gdy żadna z obecnych tu osób z całą pewnością nie ma na sobie munduru?

– Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby was stąd zabrać przed przybyciem prawdziwej policji – Dotachin odpowiedział, uśmiechając się przewrotnie.

– Doskonale, zawsze mniej śladów do zacierania – Izaya odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Jest źle – przerwał im nagle Shinra. – Musimy go szybko przewieźć do szpitala. Zawołaj kogoś ze swojej grupy, trzeba go stąd zabrać.

Kadota zagwizdał i przywołał do siebie parę osób, które chwyciły Shizuo i zaczęły nieść go w stronę wyjścia. 

Ruszyli tuż za nimi.

– Pomogę ci – powiedział Dotachin, widząc, że Izaya utyka.

– Zaczekaj chwilę – Informator odparł, kuśtykając w stronę skrzynek. Wydawało mu się, że dojrzał za jedną coś, co do niego należało. Nachylił się i wyciągnął swoją kurtkę z futrem.

Odwrócił się w stronę Dotachina, ale jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu wahając się, co dalej zrobić. Zerknął w miejsce, w którym leżał Kobayashi Hirohito.

– Nie warto – usłyszał głos Dotachina. – Poza tym zaraz będzie tu policja, powinniśmy się pośpieszyć.

Nie miał zamiaru tak wychodzić.

Skrzywił się niezadowolony.

To jeszcze nie koniec. Dopilnuje, żeby jego życie stało się piekłem.

Zaczął kuśtykać w stronę wyjścia.

Dotachin podszedł do niego, chcąc mu pomóc w dojściu do samochodu, ale Izaya odsunął się od niego i pokręcił głową.

– Jestem cały pokryty krwią, jeszcze czymś się zarazisz – powiedział, uśmiechając się przewrotnie, chociaż miał świadomość, że w jego obecnym stanie uśmiech musiał wyglądać bardzo blado. Dotachin kiwnął głową, ale i tak szedł w bliskiej odległości, żeby pomóc Izayi w razie, gdyby tego potrzebował.

Izaya zaśmiał się.

Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie mógł przewidzieć tego, że ten dzień skończy się w ten sposób. Wracał z niczym, nie licząc paru ran ciętych.

Dalej nie odpłacił swoim porywaczom tak, jakby tego chciał i musi polegać na pomocy innych, żeby stąd wyjść – nic nie ułożyło się według jego planu. Co za ironia.

Wbrew jego sprzeciwom zawieziono go do szpitala, gdzie zajął się nim znajomy Shinry.

Zmył z siebie krew, a potem pozwolił się załatać. Lekarz oczywiście nalegał też na dokładne sprawdzenie jego ramienia. Pozwolił na to, chociaż czuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja. Musiał stąd wyjść.

Kiedy nareszcie zostawiono go w spokoju, wziął kulę i, podpierając się na niej, wymknął się na korytarz, gdzie czekał już na niego Dotachin.

– Już próbujesz stąd uciec? – zapytał przyjaciel.

– Może – Izaya odparł z uśmiechem.

– Policja zabrała wszystkich ludzi, którzy przebywali w magazynie.

Skinął głową.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie nakryli producentów narkotyków może nie będą szukali sprawców pobicia – Dotachin dodał znacząco.

– Nie musisz się tym martwić – powiedział Informator. – Po takiej wpadce ich szefowie dopilnują, żeby trafili za kratki i nikomu nie pisnęli ani słowa o tym, co tam robili. Nie będzie ich raczej obchodziło kto ich napadł, przynajmniej nie od razu.

– Oby tak było, inaczej wpakowalibyście się z Shizuo w niezłe kłopoty.

Izaya drgnął słysząc imię byłego barmana.

– Dalej są przy nim lekarze – powiedział Dotachin, bacznie mu się przyglądając. – Mógłbyś pójść ze mną zobaczyć czy wiedzą coś nowego?

Uśmiechnął się.

– Dotachin potrzebuje kogoś do towarzystwa, co za niespodzianka. – Udawał, że się nad czymś zastanawia. – Niech będzie. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

Zaczęli iść wzdłuż korytarza. Dopiero teraz, gdy adrenalina powoli zaczęła z niego schodzić, zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. W końcu zatrzymali się pod drzwiami do jednej z sal i usiedli na krzesłach ustawionych nieopodal drzwi.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu był zaniepokojony.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Shizu–chan jest ponadprzeciętnie silny i zabicie go graniczy z cudem, ale widok jego bladej twarzy wciąż go prześladował.

Nigdy wcześniej Shizu–chan nie został tak poważnie ranny, przynajmniej nie z jego winy. To było irytujące, że ktoś inny odważył się podnieść rękę na byłego barmana. Shizu–chan był jego potworem, tylko on miało do tego prawo.

Siedzieli tam w milczeniu przez godzinę. W końcu z pomieszczenia wyszedł Shinra, który zdjął okulary i przetarł je skrajem koszuli. Gdy ich zauważył, podszedł do nich i ziewnął zmęczony.

– Co z Shizuo? – zapytał Dotachin.

– Jest stabilny – padła odpowiedź.

Izaya mimowolnie poczuł ulgę. Miał ochotę sam sobie przyłożyć za to, że przejmował się losem tego potwora.

– Miał szczęście, że jego organizm jest o wiele silniejszy. Gdyby normalny człowiek przyjął taką dawkę narkotyku już byłoby po nim. – Shinra westchnął i opadł na krzesło obok Izayi. – Jednak tak jak pozostali pacjenci jest w śpiączce.

– Dalej nikt się nie wybudził? – zapytał, bawiąc się nożem, który wyciągnął z kieszeni.

– Niestety.

– Mówicie o tych chłystkach, którzy trafili tu po starciu gangów? – zapytał niespodziewanie Kadota. – Nie wiedziałem, że te dwie sprawy są ze sobą powiązane.

– Na to wygląda – odparł Shinra.

*Klik, klik*

– I to samo wstrzyknięto Shizuo? Niedobrze.

*Klik, klik*

Schował nóż do kieszeni i wstał.

– Izaya? – usłyszał za sobą głos Shinry.

Zrobił parę kroków, podpierając się na kuli, a potem bezceremonialnie wszedł do pokoju, gdzie leżał Shizu–chan.

– Izaya, nie powinieneś tu teraz wchodzić. Poza tym twoje rany mogą się otworzyć jeśli będziesz się tyle ruszał.

Zerknął przez ramię i rzucił Shinrze spojrzenie, które natychmiast uciszyło podziemnego doktora. Dotachin położył rękę na ramieniu Shinry, na co ten westchnął.

– A co to za wtargnięcie na sale. Pacjent musi odpoczywać! – ofuknęła ich pielęgniarka, która wyszła zza kotary.

– Pozwól mu zostać – powiedział podziemny doktor, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Zrobi więcej problemu jeśli go stąd odeślemy.

– Och, doktor Kishitani – siostra speszyła się nieco i spojrzała na Shinre rumieniąc się. Izaya przewrócił oczami. – Oczywiście.

Przeszedł przez salę i wszedł za parawan. Za sobą usłyszał tylko dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, po czym w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

Shizu–chan leżał na łóżku, podłączony do kroplówki. Na twarzy miał założoną maseczkę tlenową.

Izaya przeszedł kawałek dalej i usiadł na krześle, opierając kulę o stolik nocny.

Shizu–chan dalej był bardzo blady i od czasu do czasu jego twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie bólu.

– Głupi potwór – powiedział cicho. – Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, dlaczego jak zwykle musiałeś się wtrącać? 

Nie powinien był się mieszać w nie swoje sprawy. I co mu z tego przyszło? Nic. Jedyne co na tym zyskał to kolejny pobyt w szpitalu.

 – Lepiej, żebyś szybko się obudził. Mam z tobą rachunki do wyrównania – dodał. – Kto pozwolił ci znokautować mojego wroga? Gorzko za to zapłacisz.

Shizu–chan oczywiścienie odpowiedział, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

*Klik, klik*

Dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego Shizu–chan miał przy sobie jego nóż.

Patrząc teraz na rękojeść był w stanie stwierdzić, że to ten, którym rzucił w blondyna u Shinry. Niesamowite, że to Shizu–chan go wtedy zabrał, chociaż bardziej zastanawiał go fakt, że były barman nie pozbył się noża przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.  

Czyżby wziął go ze sobą specjalnie do magazynu? Nie, niemożliwe. Jeśli dostał adres od Shikiego, na pewno od razu pobiegł na miejsce nie myśląc nawet o konsekwencjach. Musiał go mieć przy sobie, czy nosił go więc cały czas?

Zaśmiał się.

Kto wie? Shizu–chan był nieobliczalny.

*Klik, klik*

Ten dźwięk zawsze pomagał mu się skupić.

Zanim tu wróci musi dokończyć jeszcze parę spraw.

Powtarzał się scenariusz sprzed lat. On i Shizu–chan, który śpi nieświadomy jego obecności. Zabawne jak historia lubi zataczać koło.

Najzabawniejsze było jednak to, że odnosił wrażenie, jakby nic się od tamtej pory nie zmieniło. Pomimo tego, że próbował uciec, dalej tkwił w tym samym miejscu. To nawet nie było już śmieszne.

Shizu–chan zaczął zmieniać zasady ich gry, którą grali od lat. To było niebezpieczne. Jeśli pozwoli na to, żeby to dalej trwało może się uzależnić i już nigdy nie będzie w stanie powrócić do raz obranej przez siebie ścieżki.

Nie potrzebował Shizu–chan, a jednocześnie nie potrafił bez niego żyć, cóż za niemiłe zrządzenie losu. Ich ścieżki od samego początku były ze sobą splecione, a może tylko tak mu się wydawało. Może właśnie na to liczył.

Odkąd tylko zobaczył Shizu–chan, nie mógł go puścić. Był potworem. Kimś, kogo nikt inny nie będzie nigdy w stanie zrozumieć. Kimś, kogo ludzie będą się bali, a mimo to, wciąż próbował wykorzystać swoją inność w dobrym celu, żeby już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Próbował być taki, jak ludzie których kochał, ale nigdy nie będzie jednym z nich. Był inny, tak jak i on. Tylko Izaya mógł go zrozumieć.

*Klik, klik*

Shizu–chan, co z tobą zrobić?

Ten jeden jedyny raz w życiu nie był pewny czego chce.

Jeśli Shizu–chan tylko sobie z nim pogrywał, nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie po tym wrócić do codziennego życia. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie wykorzysta tej szansy, nigdy nie będzie mógł o tym zapomnieć. Nie było dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Każda opcja kończyła się jego przegraną.

– Doprawdy, Shizu–chan, wiesz doskonale jak utrudnić mi życie.

Podniósł się i podszedł bliżej łóżka. Przeczesał palcami włosy blondyna – były jeszcze bardziej sztywne niż pamiętał, zapewne przez lata farbowania.

Zdjął maskę tlenową z twarzy Shizu–chan i pochylił się nad nim całując go.

Smak, który pamiętał sprzed ostatnich kilku dni wrócił do niego w jednej chwili. Pamiętał go zbyt dobrze, znał zbyt krótko. Nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od tego, który pamiętał z czasów szkoły.

Założył maskę tlenową z powrotem na twarz Shizu–chan. Byłoby tak łatwo go teraz zabić.

Jego wybory nigdy nie były łatwe. Plany zawsze wymagały poświęcenia. Pewne rzeczy się jednak nie zmieniały.

On się nie zmienił. Shizu–chan też nie.

Sięgnął po kulę i cicho wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

– Izaya–kun, dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

– Jak po miesiącu miodowym, Shingen–san? – zapytał Izaya, siadając naprzeciwko rozmówcy.

– Doskonale! Muszę przyznać, że nasz wyjazd się nieco przedłużył, ale każda minuta była tego warta! – odpowiedział ojciec Shinry, biorąc do ręki filiżankę z kawą i po chwili odstawiając ją z powrotem na stół, zapominając, że nie może niczego pić dopóki ma na twarzy maskę gazową. – Swoją drogą, doskonale wyglądasz, odpoczynek wyraźnie ci służy.

Izaya uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, gdybym oczywiście był w stanie zobaczyć twoją twarz – odparł, upijając łyk kawy. Skrzywił się, była za słodka.

– Och, schlebiasz mi. Ale nie o tym przyszliśmy dzisiaj porozmawiać, prawda?

Informator odstawił filiżankę na stół.

– Dokładnie. Mam wiele pytań dotyczących tego, co ostatnio zaszło – powiedział spokojnie.

– Ach, masz na myśli tą całą aferę z porwaniem i narkotykami. Taaak to było dość niefortunne – odparł Shingen, gestykulując przy tym żywiołowo. Widać było po kim Shinra to odziedziczył. – Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Przepraszam! – To mówiąc złożył ręce razem i skłonił się przed Izayą. – Jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co się stało. Taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy – dodał, prostując się. – Jeśli to wszystko to będę leciał do hotelu, czeka tam na mnie mój skarb!

– Shingen–san – Izaya powiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się cierpliwie do mężczyzny. – Wiesz doskonale, że nie przyszedłem tu po przeprosiny.

– Już myślałem, że uda mi się od tego wymigać – odpowiedział Shingen, drapiąc się po głowie. – Czego więc ode mnie oczekujesz. Mogę dać ci wszystko!

– Chcę informacji.

Shingen wyprostował się nieznacznie.

– Izaya–kun, nie wiem czy będę w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania – powiedział poważnie.

– Nie wymagam, żebyś wyjawił mi wszystko, co wiesz o Nebuli. Potrzebuję tylko paru odpowiedzi na proste pytania.

Shingen po chwili zastanowienia kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie, jestem ci to winien.

– Doskonale – Izaya uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał. – Po pierwsze chcę wiedzieć, co się stanie z Eiichi Nakamurą i Kobayashim Hirohito. 

– Ach, masz na myśli ludzi, którzy cię porwali? Kto by przypuszczał, że jeden z nich okaże się gwałcicielem psychopatą. Całkowicie mnie to zaskoczyło.

– Domyślam się – powiedział cicho, posyłając doktorowi cierpki uśmiech.

– Oczywiście po publicznej rozprawie trafią do więzienia, w którym mamy swoich ludzi. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić, żeby za dużo wyjawili – Shingen dodał wesoło. – Dopilnujemy żeby przed swoim nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem pożyli parę miesięcy w cierpieniu i przekonali się, do czego są zdolni ich współwięźniowie. Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się ten pomysł.

– Bardzo. – Izaya uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Obecnie to była jedyna opcja jaka mu pozostała. Pozostali więźniowie powinni być równie kreatywni, co on. Perspektywa wyobrażania sobie, jakie katorgi ich tam czekają, była równie miła, co wymierzanie kary własnymi rękami. Oczywiście wolałby dostać ich w swoje ręce, ale dobre było i to. – Chciałbym również wiedzieć kto ich zatrudnił, a tym samym stał za moim porwaniem – dodał, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Aaa… nie mogę ci powiedzieć – odparł Shingen rozkładając ręce. – Te dane są ściśle tajne – dodał żywo układając ręce w znak „x”.

– Nie dziwi mnie to – Informator zaczął spokojnie. – W końcu to ta sama osoba, która była zamieszana w produkcję narkotyku, który ostatnio został wypuszczony na rynek, i o którym, naturalnie, Nebula nie miała pojęcia.

– Tak, tak, dokładnie tak było – odparł jego rozmówca.

– Shingen–san, odnoszę wrażenie, że nie mówisz prawdy.

Zacisnął i rozluźnił prawą dłoń. Jeszcze nie do końca odzyskał w niej sprawność, ale już było o wiele lepiej.

– Wybacz, Izaya–kun, pewne sprawy muszą pozostać tajemnicą. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że sprawca został złapany i odpowiednio ukarany, więc nie będzie już żadnych incydentów.

– Mam nadzieję, że wyciągnęliście z tego jakieś wnioski – Informator odparł, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Nie chciałbym więcej być zmuszonym do odwalania za was brudnej roboty – to mówiąc, spojrzał znacząco na swojego rozmówcę.

– Wdrożyliśmy nowe środki bezpieczeństwa, teraz już nic nie umknie naszej uwadze. Jesteśmy też bardzo wdzięczni, że pomogłeś nam wykryć tą małą sprawę i zdławiliśmy ją w zarodku nim urosła do rangi niebezpiecznych.

– Zapadnięcie ponad dwustu osób w śpiączkę nazywasz małą sprawą? – Izaya zapytał rozbawiony.

– Mogło być gorzej? W końcu zapobiegliśmy masowej produkcji, która mogłaby pogrążyć nasz kraj w chaosie – doktor odparł zadowolony.

– Doprawdy? Co w takim razie stało się z towarem, który został już wyprodukowany? – Informator zapytał niewinnie.

– Dopilnowaliśmy, żeby wszystko zostało zniszczone! – Shingen odpowiedział z werwą, uderzając dłońmi o kolana. – Nie mogliśmy przecież pozwolić, żeby trafiło to w niepowołane ręce. Daję na to swoje słowo! – Shingen wstał i niemal zakrzyknął.

Po chwili odchrząknął i z powrotem usiadł.

– Wierzę ci – Izaya powiedział w końcu. – Chciałem się upewnić, że ta sprawa jest zamknięta raz na zawsze.

– Oczywiście, Izaya–kun, to żaden problem – Shingen odparł entuzjastycznie. – Cieszy mnie to, że przyszedłeś z tym bezpośrednio do mnie i mogłem udzielić ci wszystkich odpowiedzi, które nie zagrażałyby Nebuli.

– Dziękuję za twój poświęcony czas – powiedział. Następnie wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Shingena. Mężczyzna od razu odpowiedział na uścisk i po krótkim pożegnaniu wyszedł.

Izaya usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. Nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo swojego gościa. Był niemal pewny, że ktokolwiek stał za jego porwaniem był od początku pod ścisłą kontrolą reszty organizacji. Kiedy jednak dowiedzieli się, że testuje narkotyk na zwykłych ludziach, narażając w ten sposób wydanie całego ich planu, postanowili się go w końcu pozbyć. Oddanie go w ręce policji było idealnym pretekstem, żeby się od tego odciąć i zwalić winę na jedną osobę. Oczywiście cała sprawa była prowadzona z dala od publiki, więc nikt nigdy nie dowie się, kto tak naprawdę za tym stał, a sprawca zniknie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

Typowe działanie dużych organizacji.

Pozostawała tylko kwestia samych narkotyków i ich receptury. Zapewne obie rzeczy nadal znajdowały się w rękach Nebuli, pytanie kiedy i do jakich celów zamierzali ich użyć.

Na razie nie miał żadnych wskazówek i nie zamierzał mieszać się w ich sprawy dopóki coś z ich nielegalnego biznesu nie wypłynie na wierzch.

Będzie musiał poczekać na to, co wydarzy się w przyszłości. Nie mógł się już tego doczekać.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to chyba rozdział, na który wszyscy czekali:D Kolejne powinny być równie miłe, co nie znaczy, że nie będzie w nich złych rzeczy xD
> 
> Miłego czytania~

– ?

Słyszał dochodzący z oddali głos.

Jego całe ciało wydawało się ociężałe. Próbował podnieść powieki, ale wydawało mu się, że ważą tonę.

Dał sobie po chwili spokój i zamiast tego wsłuchał się w dźwięki, które do niego dochodziły coraz wyraźniej.

Słyszał dziwne buczenie i rytmiczny dźwięk pikania. Teraz był już niemal pewien, że niedaleko niego są dwie osoby. Kobiety? Nie był pewny.

Gdzie jestem?

Pamiętał, że miał zrobić coś ważnego. Co robił zanim stracił przytomność?

Pamiętał czyiś krzyk i mnóstwo krwi. I Izayę?

Tak, teraz pamiętał, był w magazynie próbując pomóc Izayi. Gdzie jest Izaya?

Wykorzystał całą siłę woli, żeby otworzyć powieki.

Nad nim rozpościerał się sterylnie biały sufit. Zamrugał. To na pewno nie był magazyn. Zerknął w bok. Jeszcze miał mroczki przed oczami, ale udało mu się rozpoznać parawan i stolik nocy. Spojrzał w drugą stronę i zobaczył kroplówkę.

Kroplówka? Był w szpitalu? W takim razie, co się stało z Izayą?

– -ya… – spróbował powiedzieć. Gardło miał tak suche, że ciężko było mu nawet przełknąć.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma coś na twarzy.

Spróbował ruszyć ręką. Powoli uniósł ją i zdjął z twarzy przedmiot, który okazał się być maseczką tlenową.

Musiał go znaleźć.

– Izaya – powtórzył słabo.

Ktoś odsłonił parawan. Spojrzał wprost na kobietę, która otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć w pomieszczeniu zrobił się harmider. Pielęgniarka coś krzyknęła i zaraz zaczęli zbiegać się inni ludzie, których nie rozpoznawał.

– I...zaya

– Proszę na razie nic nie mówić, musimy najpierw pana zbadać.

– Shizuo?

Shinra?

Podziemny doktor nachylał się nad nim z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Słyszysz mnie? – zapytał przyjaciel.

– -aya.

–?

– Izaya – wydusił z siebie w końcu.

– Och – przez twarz Shinry przemknął cień, jednocześnie odwrócił wzrok.

Shizuo poczuł, jakby jego serce nagle się zatrzymało.

Izaya? Coś mu się stało?

Shinra znów na niego spojrzał i, chyba widząc zaniepokojenie wypisane na jego twarzy, szybko powiedział:

– Z Izayą wszystko w porządku. Kadota zjawił się ze swoją grupą w samą porę, żeby was stamtąd zabrać. Jest bezpieczny – dodał z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Momentalnie jakiś ogromny ciężar spadł mu z serca.

Izaya był bezpieczny, to było najważniejsze.

– A teraz nie ruszaj się i nic już nie mów. Musimy przeprowadzić parę badań, aby upewnić się, że nic ci nie dolega.  

Teraz, gdy wiedział, że z Izayą wszystko w porządku, cierpliwie znosił wszystkie badania. Dopiero po dwóch godzinach lekarze i pielęgniarki wreszcie dali mu spokój.

Został przy nim tylko Shinra, który podał mu szklankę z wodą.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał przyjaciel, przyglądając się mu z zaciekawieniem.

Odebrał szklankę od Shinry i wygodniej oparł się o poduszki.

– Lepiej – odpowiedział. Głos jeszcze odmawiał mu momentami posłuszeństwa, ale czuł się znacznie lepiej niż po przebudzeniu. Mógł się już nawet swobodniej ruszać, za co został zrugany przez jedną z pielęgniarek. – Czy teraz powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytał, upijając kolejny łyk wody.

– Hmm… nie wiem od czego zacząć – powiedział Shinra. – W ciągu ostatnich tygodni wiele się wydarzyło.

– Tygodni?

Jak to tygodni?

– Ach, no tak, pewnie nikt ci jeszcze o tym nie powiedział – Shinra podrapał się w głowę. – Po tym jak straciłeś przytomność w magazynie, razem z Kadotą zawieźliśmy cię do szpitala. Przy okazji, miałeś dużo szczęścia – podziemny doktor dodał z karcącą miną. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz ostatnie zamieszki gangów?

Shizuo przytaknął, zastanawiając się dokąd Shinra z tym wszystkim zmierza.

– Okazało się, że na rynek trafił nowy narkotyk, który wtedy został podany członkom gangów. Pamiętasz? Wspominałem ci o nim. Ten sam specyfik wstrzyknięto i tobie.

Faktycznie, pamiętał, że ktoś zaatakował Izayę ze strzykawką. Myślał, że to jakaś trucizna albo coś w tym stylu.

– Więc wstrzyknięto mi narkotyk? – upewnił się.

– Tak, przynajmniej podwójną dawkę. – Shinra zrobił krótką pauzę. – Ubocznym działaniem narkotyku jest śpiączka. Jak do tej pory jesteś jedyną osobą, która się z niej wybudziła.

– Zaczekaj, śpiączka? – zapytał szybko. – Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny?

– Ponad dwa tygodnie – odpowiedział Shinra spokojnie. – Baliśmy się, że już nigdy się nie obudzisz. Na szczęście niezwykłe właściwości twojego ciała jak zawsze zaskakują.

Dwa tygodnie? To sporo czasu. Nic dziwnego, że ciężko mu się było poruszać. Ale w takim razie oznaczało to, że Izaya powinien być już na nogach, o ile jego obrażenia nie były zbyt poważne.

– A co z Izayą?

Shinra zaśmiał się.

– Izaya ma się dobrze. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem odpoczywał w domu i był jak zawsze nieznośny, kiedy nie mógł się ruszać.

Przytaknął.

– A co ze wszystkimi z magazynu?

Udało im się złapać porywacza? Żałował, że nie dostał go w swoje ręce na dłużej, ale miał też nadzieję, że jednak Izaya go nie zabił. To nie było tego warte.

– Wszyscy zostali aresztowani. – Shinra uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło. – Izaya w końcu dopiął swego.

Shizuo odetchnął z ulgą. Było po wszystkim. Ci mężczyźni już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzą.

Coś mu jednak dalej nie dawało spokoju.

– Czegoś mi nie mówisz, prawda? – zapytał. – Coś jest jednak nie tak z Izayą?

Shinra westchnął.

– Od kiedy to jesteś tak spostrzegawczy? – Podziemny doktor zaśmiał się. – Ostatni raz widziałem Izayę dzień po tym, jak wyszedł ze szpitala. Powiedział mi wtedy parę rzeczy, które pewnie by ci się nie spodobały – dodał przepraszająco. – Ale o wszystkim dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Na mnie już pora. Połóż się i odpoczywaj. Jeszcze nie powinieneś się zbytnio ruszać.

– Shinra! – Shinra niemal że wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. – Co do…?

Nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło mu chodzić.

W ciągu kolejnego tygodnia przychodzili do niego w odwiedziny wszyscy przyjaciele i rodzina. Dowiedział się od Kadoty, że bar, który remontował, i w którym porywacze przetrzymywali Izayę, spłonął. Ponoć nastąpiło spięcie w instalacji elektrycznej, choć ciężko było mu uwierzyć w aż tak duży zbieg okoliczności.

Magazyn też został zamknięty na czas śledztwa, a wszyscy pracownicy zostali zatrzymani i postawieni przed sądem.

Kobayashi Hirohito, którego w telewizji od razu rozpoznał jako mężczyznę z magazynu, został skazany na karę śmierci za wielokrotne gwałty i torturowanie swoich ofiar. Ktoś anonimowo dał cynk policji o zdjęciach, które znajdowały się w mieszkaniu skazanego. Oczywiście obrońcy odwołują się od wyroku, ale nie wywinie się od swojego losu.

Sprawa narkotyków nie została zbytnio nagłośniona. Wspomniano tylko mimochodem, że w magazynie produkowano narkotyki, które już zostały zniszczone.

Lekarze pobrali próbkę jego krwi i na podstawie wyników udało im się wyprodukować przeciwciała, które wstrzyknęli pacjentom. Wszyscy się wybudzili i, ku zadowoleniu ich i ich rodzin, wrócili do normalnego życia.

Izaya nie pojawił się u niego w szpitalu ani razu, co było do przewidzenia. Shizuo poszedł do niego, kiedy tylko go wypuścili ze szpitala. Potem kolejny raz i kolejny przez cały miesiąc, szukając go również po całym Shinjuku i Ikebukuro.

Izaya zniknął.

*Sześć miesięcy później.*

Od pół roku Shizuo chodził jak struty. Przez pierwszy miesiąc, dzień w dzień, chodził po mieście szukając Izayi. Potem, przez kolejne miesiące, przyjaciele wyznaczyli mu dni tygodnia, w które może szukać Informatora, bo według nich rujnował sobie tym życie.

Nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do spokoju, jaki panował w mieście. Pomimo tego, że minęło tyle czasu od kiedy widział Izayę po raz ostatni, wciąż miał wrażenie, że czasami widzi go gdzieś kątem oka, idącego między ludźmi bądź chowającego się w zaułkach. Nie próbował nawet udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo nie było.

Shinra powiedział mu tylko tyle, że nie powinien się tym przejmować, bo ponoć Izaya załatwiał jakieś sprawy.

Przez to zaczął się niepokoić jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli Informator  nad czymś pracował, to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Miał dość czekania i jego ciągłych gierek w chowanego. Musiał się z nim zobaczyć.

– Wczoraj też nic nie znalazłeś? – zapytał go Tom–san, gdy spotkali się we wtorkowy poranek, zaczynając pracę.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie mógł po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię. Na pewno w końcu go znajdziesz – dodał jego przyjaciel, poklepując go po ramieniu.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy Tom–san dowiedział się o nim i Izayi, wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale momentalnie uśmiechnął się i od tamtej pory zaczął go wspierać. To on jako pierwszy zaproponował, żeby Shizuo nie szukał Izayi codziennie.

Shizuo na początku nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć, ale po miesiącu padał z nóg, bo szukał Informatora aż do późnych godzin nocnych, przez co prawie przestał sypiać.

Teraz było lepiej. Wypracował balans pomiędzy tym czego chciał, a co powinien robić, chociaż ciągle ciągnęło go, żeby przejść się chociaż do mieszkania Izayi i zobaczyć czy nie wrócił.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Shizuo? – zapytał Tom.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że widział w tłumie znajomą kurtkę z futrem.

– Za chwilę wrócę – Shizuo powiedział, i pobiegł kawałek dalej.

Rozejrzał się wśród tłumu, ale nie udało mu się dostrzec osoby, której szukał. To była kolejna gra jego wyobraźni. Wrócił z powrotem do Toma, przepraszając go po raz tysięczny, do czego ten zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, co chwile zawracał, biegał i szukał, nie mogąc się nigdy w pełni uspokoić.

Po pracy wstąpił do Russia Sushi, a potem wrócił do domu. Ciągle nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nawet Kasuka dzwonił teraz co drugi dzień, żeby z nim porozmawiać, pomimo tego, że nagrywał nowy film.

Zrezygnowany w końcu położył się spać.

Następnego dnia obudził się i ziewnął przeciągle. Następnie wziął prysznic i na wpół śpiąco zjadł śniadanie. Nie przepadał ostatnio za porankami.

Wyjrzał przez okno. Była połowa marca, więc na dworze o tej godzinie było dalej szaro. Bywały jeszcze chłodniejsze dni chociaż powoli wszystko zaczynało się już budzić do życia. Zmiana między sezonami zawsze była najcięższa.

Zabrał ze stołu klucze i wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy włożył rękę do kieszeni, chcąc schować klucze, natrafił na jakiś inny przedmiot. Złapał go i zamarł. Nawet po tylu miesiącach wszędzie rozpoznałby, przedmiot, który trzymał. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i gwałtownie nabrał powietrza.

To był nóż Izayi. Ten sam, którym tyle razy się bawił, i który ostatecznie zwrócił Informatorowi w magazynie, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Przełknął. Nogi same zaczęły go nieść i już po chwili biegł jak szalony w stronę Shijuku.

Tylko Izaya mógł mieć ten nóż, a to oznaczało, że tym razem kiedy przyjdzie do mieszkania Informatora nie zastanie go pustka. Był tego niemal pewien.

Momentami czuł jak brakuje mu oddechu, ale pomimo to, nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Nie po tylu miesiącach czekania i niepewności.

Dotarł w końcu do tak dobrze znanego mu budynku i zaczął wbiegać po schodach, przeskakując po trzy schodki na raz.

Nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy pukaniem, nacisnął klamkę i, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, drzwi do mieszkania Izayi otworzyły się.

– Izaya – wyrwało mu się mimowolnie.

Był tam. Siedział w fotelu, w swojej kurtce z futrem, i uśmiechał się do niego tym sztucznym uśmiechem, którego tak mu brakowało.

– Shizu–chan, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Cóż sprowadza cię w moje progi? – Informator zapytał przewrotnie.

Przez te pół roku nic się nie zmienił. Izaya dalej uwielbiał swoje gierki słowne, dokładnie tak, jak to Shizuo zapamiętał. Jego ramię nie było już zabandażowane, widać było, że może nim swobodnie poruszać.

Heiwajima zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej biurka.

– Znalazłem to w moich rzeczach – odpowiedział, pokazując Izayi nóż, który trzymał w ręce.

– Interesujące. Ciekawe, jak się tam znalazł? – zapytał Informator niewinnie.

Shizuo miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

– Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy? – zapytał.

To pytanie dręczyło go zbyt długo, żeby miał je odkładać na później. Czasami nie widywał Izayi po parę miesięcy, ale mimo to zawsze wiedział, że Informator jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Wystarczyło, żeby poszedł do Shinjuku albo zapuścił się w nieciekawą dzielnicę i zawsze natrafiał na jedyną osobę, której nie chciał wtedy widzieć. Przez ostatnie pół roku nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Izaya się powiedział, co wytrącało go z równowagi.

– Kto wie – odparł brunet, opierając się łokciami na biurku i przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Byłem tu i tam.

W Shizuo coś zawrzało.

– Znikasz bez słowa na pół roku, nagle pojawiasz się znikąd i myślisz, że uda ci się mnie zbyć tanim kłamstwem? – Zrobił krok w stronę Informatora. – Żądam odpowiedzi.

– Łooo, Shizu–chan, nie wiedziałem, że moje zniknięcie, aż tak cię zdenerwuje. Gdybym wiedział, wysłałbym ci kartkę z pozdrowieniami – Izaya odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

Shizuo zacisnął pięści. Nie da się sprowokować. Doskonale wiedział, że to tylko gra pozorów, co nie zmieniało faktu, że słowa Izayi były irytujące.

– Martwiłem się – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Pogratulował sobie w myślach, gdy na moment Izayi zrzedła mina. Wyglądało na to, że, tak jak się spodziewał, najlepszą bronią przeciw Informatorowi była prawda.

Izaya szybko na powrót się uśmiechnął.

– Nie robiłem nic nadzwyczajnego – Orihara odpowiedział w końcu, ignorując wypowiedź Shizuo. – Głównie przebywałem na rehabilitacji, robiąc różne rzeczy… Głównie rozmyślałem – dodał po zastanowieniu. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. To wszystko.

– Jakie rzeczy? – Shizuo zapytał skonsternowany.

– Ludzie, sytuacje, emocje – Izaya zaczął. – Wszystko do pewnego stopnia zawsze pozostaje takie samo, bez względu na to ile czasu minie. Ludzie zawsze będą się nienawidzić i wywoływać wojny. Zawsze będą zazdrośni, rządni władzy i pieniędzy, nic się przez wieki nie zmieniło. Ślepo wierzą we wszystko, co powie władza. Kiedy przestają wierzyć buntują się i wznoszą nowe rządy, które są równie skorumpowane co poprzednie. Ludzkość zawsze dążyła do samodoskonalenia się, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku potrafią tylko niszczyć wszystko dookoła, zastępując te czy inne rzeczy nowymi. Ludzka natura jest niezmienna.

– Więc uważasz, że ludzie nie potrafią się zmieniać? – Shizuo powiedział.

Jak zwykle filozoficzny bełkot Izayi w większości nie miał dla niego sensu, ale zaczynał z niego wyławiać najważniejszy przekaz.

– Dokładnie tak – odparł Informator, opierając się ponownie o oparcie.

– Świetnie – powiedział Shizuo, zaskakując Izayę. – Według twoich standardów nie jestem człowiekiem, więc twoja logika mnie nie obowiązuje.

Izaya roześmiał się, rozbawiony.

– W końcu przyznajesz się do bycia potworem? To dopiero niespodzianka – odparł, przechylając lekko głowę.

– Tak właśnie jest. A jako potwór nie muszę słuchać tego, co mówisz – powiedział stanowczo, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– To prawda, jesteś potworem – Izaya odpowiedział tak cicho, że Shizuo musiał się uważnie przysłuchać, żeby to usłyszeć.

Zapadła cisza.

Izaya, czy ty nigdy nie możesz powiedzieć niczego wprost?

Westchnął.

Otworzył nóż i jednym, szybkim cięciem odciął drugi guzik w swojej kamizelce.

Lepiej, żeby Informator docenił to, że poświęca ciuchy, które dostał od Kasuki.

Schował nóż do kieszeni.

– To moja odpowiedź – powiedział, kładąc z rozmachem guzik na biurku, tuż przed Izayą.

Informator skonsternowany zerknął na przedmiot. Przez chwilę patrzył się na niego oniemiały, a potem wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Shizuo cierpliwie czekał, choć czuł jak policzki go pieką.

– Zawsze robisz najbardziej zaskakujące rzeczy – wydusił z siebie w końcu Izaya, podpierając się na ręce. Palcem drugiej dłoni delikatnie trącał guzik, nie biorąc go jednak do ręki. Po chwili odsunął go na bok. – Nie jesteśmy już w szkole.

– Wiem – Shizuo odparł. Podrapał się po karku. – Ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, o co ci wtedy tak naprawdę chodziło. – Wziął głębszy wdech. – Od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej mnie kochasz, prawda? – zapytał poważnie.

– Nie waż się mówić tak, jakbyś doskonale mnie znał i wiedział co czuję – odpowiedział ostro Izaya. – Przez te wszystkie lata walczyliśmy ze sobą niemal non stop. Wielokrotnie lądowałeś przeze mnie w szpitalu i musiałeś robić rzeczy, których nienawidzisz – kontynuował, wpatrując się w Shizuo ze złością. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że od tak puściłeś w niepamięć wszystkie te lata nienawiści? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – mówiąc ostatnie zdanie wstał i uderzył rękami o biurko.

Shizuo jeszcze nigdy nie widział Informatora tak wściekłego. Również po raz pierwszy, z taką łatwością udało mu się dostrzec to, co Izaya tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Teraz doskonale widział, że pod tą całą złością kryło się cierpienie. 

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł spokojnie. – Dalej irytuje mnie to, że wykorzystujesz ludzi i prowadzisz szemrane interesy. Denerwuje mnie też to, że robisz wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć mi życie i masz tendencję do bycia irytującym. To się nie zmieniło i raczej już się nie zmieni – powiedział, starając się odpowiednio dobrać słowa. Izaya miał bardzo dziwy wyraz twarzy, coś pomiędzy irytacją, a zdziwieniem. Wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał czy ma się rzucić z nożem na Shizuo, czy raczej go wyśmiać. Shizuo miał nadzieję, że żadna z tych opcji nie dojdzie do skutku.  

– Pomimo tego – kontynuował. – Wreszcie widzę to, co tak skrzętnie ukrywałeś przez te wszystkie lata. Używasz sarkazmu i uśmiechów, żeby zmylić swoich rozmówców i ukryć, co tak naprawdę myślisz. Twierdzisz, że kochasz ludzi, ale tak naprawdę boisz się komukolwiek zaufać i pokazać prawdzie emocje.

– Wystarczy.

– Boisz się – kontynuował, głuchy na słowa Izyai – że jeśli pokażesz prawdziwe uczucia, zostaniesz zraniony i będziesz cierpiał.

Mina Izayi wyrażała chęć mordu.

– Ani słowa więcej – Informator powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Shizuo poczuł jak znowu narasta w nim irytacja.

Dlaczego przyznanie się do własnych uczuć, było dla Izayi tak trudne?

– Po co uciekać przed uczuciami skoro i tak cierpisz?

Izaya prychnął.

– Myślisz, że wszystko w życiu jest takie proste? Że nagle powiesz kilka zdań i wszystko się zmieni? – Izaya zapytał cicho. – Po co zaczynać coś, co nie ma przyszłości?

– Kocham cię – Shizuo powiedział.

Izaya wyglądał jakby ktoś go spoliczkował.

– Nie – odpowiedział Informator – zbladł.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył Shizuo z uporem.

W tym momencie Izaya starał się patrzeć wszędzie za wyjątkiem Shizuo.

– Nie będziesz wiedział, czy coś nie ma przyszłości jeśli nawet nie spróbujesz – odezwał się blondyn.

Było widać, że Izaya się waha.

– To nie ma żadnej przyszłości – powiedział w końcu, choć z brakiem przekonania.

Czy chociaż raz w życiu Informator nie mógł być ze sobą szczery?

Shizuo miał tego serdecznie dość.

– Iiizaaayaaa–kun! – powiedział, przeciągając każdą samogłoskę imienia Informatora. Obszedł jego biurko i stanął naprzeciwko bruneta, który obrócił się w jego stronę. Szybkim ruchem objął Izayę w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Shizu–mph?!

Drugą rękę wplótł we włosy Informatora i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, skutecznie go tym samym uciszając.

Po chwili Izaya przerwał pocałunek, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku Shizuo.

– Co ty wyprawiasz pierwotniaku?! – powiedział ostro Izaya, zapierając się rękami o jego tors.

– Tak jak mówiłem – zaczął. – Jestem potworem i robię co chcę.

Uśmiechnął się do Informatora, na co ten błyskawicznie sięgnął do kieszeni po nóż.

Shizuo w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał rękę Izayi tuż przed swoją twarzą. Ścisnął mocniej, aż nóż wyśliznął się z palców Informatora, a potem odsunął jego rękę w bok i znowu pocałował Izayę, który dalej próbował mu się wyrwać.

Gdy przerwał pocałunek, przyciągnął Informatora bliżej siebie i objął go obiema rękami. Czekał cierpliwie, aż Izaya wyładuje się na nim i w końcu się uspokoi.

Kiedy Informator wreszcie zamilkł i przestał się wiercić, Shizuo odetchnął z ulgą.

– Nienawidzę cię – usłyszał cichy głos.

– Wiem – odpowiedział.

Izaya podniósł głowę, którą uprzednio oparł o tors Shizuo, i spojrzał na niego.

– Zabiję cię jeśli zmienisz zdanie – Informator powiedział z groźną miną.

– Oczywiście – odparł Shizuo, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– To nie jest zabawne – powiedział szybko Izaya. Shizuo mógłby przysiąc, że Informator wyglądał, jakby się dąsał.

Roześmiał się.

– Ugh, możesz mnie już puścić? – zapytał brunet, odwracając wzrok.

Patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę na wyraz twarzy Orihary, a potem go puścił.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, gdy ręce Informatora zostały uwolnione, Izaya natychmiast zarzucił mu je na szyję i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku.

Instynktownie położył ręce na biodrach Informatora, które były jeszcze szczuplejsze niż się tego spodziewał.

Izaya smakował jak gorzka kawa i coś innego czego nie był w stanie do końca określić, ale co kojarzyło mu się tylko z Informatorem.

Czuł jak dłonie przeczesują powoli jego włosy, podobało mu się to.

Gdy przerwali, miał wrażenie, że na moment zapomniał jak się oddycha.

Twarz Izayi znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego. Informator był lekko zarumieniony i szybciej oddychał. Wyglądał prawie tak, jak podczas ich gonitw, z tym, że teraz nie ukrywał się za żadną maską.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Miał nadzieję, że od tej pory zawsze będzie mógł oglądać jego prawdziwą twarz.

Nachyli się po kolejny pocałunek.

Poczuł jak Izaya zdjął jedną rękę z jego szyi i po chwili zaczął podnosić lekko jego koszulkę, wsuwając pod nią dłoń. Jego dłonie były chłodniejsze niż poprzednio. 

Nagle poczuł jak ręka przenosi się z jego brzucha do paska od spodni i zaczyna go rozpinać.

Gwałtownie przerwał pocałunek.

– Zaczekaj – powiedział odruchowo, i w następnej chwili bardzo tego żałował, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Izayi.

Informator momentalnie go puścił i zrobił krok w tył, wyswobadzając się również z jego uścisku. Shizuo widział jak niemal w przeciągu sekundy wracają wszystkie maski.

Szybko złapał Informatora za ręce, nim ten zdążył się obrócić.

– Umm… jesteś pewien? – zapytał.

Oczywiście, że Shizuo tego chciał, już nie raz śnił o tym, że trzyma Izayę w swoich ramionach, ale dalej nie wiedział czy z ramieniem Informatora było wszystko w porządku.  

Orihara zmarszczył brwi.

– Jeśli zamierzasz się nade mną użalać to możesz od razu wyjść – brunet powiedział oschle. Był zły.

– Nigdy się nad tobą nie użalałem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Po prostu nie wiedziałem czy będziesz chcia-

– Oczywiście, że tak – Izaya przerwał mu ostro – odwrócił wzrok. – Czekałem na to od lat – wymamrotał prawie niesłyszalnie.

Shizuo roześmiał się, ku niezadowoleniu Informatora, który dalej wydawał się być na niego obrażony.

– W takim razie nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem – to mówiąc, zmniejszył dystans między nimi i znowu pocałował Izayę, ten instynktownie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Jednocześnie złapał bruneta za pośladki i uniósł go, obracając się i sadzając go na biurku. Jedną dłoń położył na plecach Izayi, podtrzymując go, a drugą wsadził mu pod koszulkę, opuszkami palców dotykając jego skóry na brzuchu.

Był gorący.

Izaya nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Dłonie Informatora powoli zaczęły rozpinać guziki jego kamizelki. Przerwali pocałunek, żeby Izaya mógł ją do końca z niego zdjąć.

Shizuo nachylił się znowu nad brunetem i szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja ani dla niego ani dla Izayi.

– Łóżko? – zapytał.

– Och, Shizu–chan, jak taktownie – odpowiedział Izaya, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. – Co jeszcze? Zamierzasz zanieść mnie na naszą noc poślubną?

– Skoro tego sobie życzysz – odparł.

Nim Informator zdążył zareagować, Shizuo wziął go na ręce.

– Panna młoda przecież nie może czekać w nieskończoność – powiedział, posyłając brunetowi równie przewrotny uśmiech.

– Shizu–chan! – Izaya krzyknął oburzony, próbując się wyswobodzić z uścisku. – Postaw mnie!

– Nie ma mowy – odparł Shizuo, zmierzając z Informatorem na rękach w stronę schodów. – Sam tego chciałeś.

Zerknął na Izayę, który po chwili się uspokoił, i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zobaczył, że Informator uparcie patrzy na swoje dłonie, próbując ukryć zażenowanie.

Roześmiał się.

– Otworzysz drzwi? – zapytał Informatora, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami sypialni. Nie miał zamiaru stawiać go na podłodze dopóki nie dojdą do łóżka. Izaya nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. – Zawsze mogę je wyważyć – dodał zachęcająco. Brunet niechętnie się ruszył, nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi do przodu.

– Jeszcze światło – powiedział Izaya , gdy pokój okazał się być pogrążony w ciemności.

Shizuo zrobił krok do przodu, żeby Informator mógł dosięgnąć kontaktu.

Po usłyszeniu cichego kliknięcia w pokoju zrobiło się jasno.

Nie zwlekając podszedł do łóżka i posadził na nim Izayę, który momentalnie odwrócił głowę.

To było całkiem urocze. Brunet zamordowałby go, gdyby mu to powiedział.

– Izaya–kun – powiedział. Ręką chwycił podbródek Informatora i obrócił go w swoją stronę, delikatnie całując.

– Shizu–chan, jak zawsze wykazujesz brak wszelkich manier – odparł Izaya po pocałunku. – Etykieta łóżkowa wymaga, żebyś wziął prysznic – powiedział z przekąsem.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się.

– Mógłbym, ale czy naprawdę jesteś w stanie tyle czekać? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Informator przez chwilę wyglądał na oburzonego tym, że Shizuo śmiał mu odpowiedzieć ripostą, ale widać było, że się waha.  

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu, co kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. – Mam dość czekania.

Izaya nachylił się w stronę Shizuo łapiąc go jedną dłonią za ramię, a drugą wplatając w jego włosy.

Zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, że Izaya bardzo lubił to robić.

Poczuł jak Informator ciągnie go w dół i już po chwili leżał na Izayi, namiętnie go całując.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj kolejny miły rozdział, tym razem z perspektywy Izayi~ 
> 
> Izaya nie potrafi być szczery xD

„Dobrze być znowu w domu” – było pierwszą myślą, która przyszła Izayi do głowy, kiedy przekroczył próg swojego mieszkania w Shinjuku.

Przez ostatnie pół roku przebywał w jednym z centrów rehabilitacyjnych, które polecił mu Shinra. Musiał przyznać, że zmiana otoczenia na tak długi czas nieco pozwoliła mu dojść do siebie po minionych wydarzeniach.

Bacznie obserwował w tym czasie poczynania policji i sądów. Dzień, w którym skazano Kobayashiego Hirohito na śmierć, był jednym z lepszych w jego życiu. Oczywiście, tak jak to obiecał Shingen, wykonanie wyroku zostanie odroczone o parę miesięcy podczas których Kobayashi będzie bardzo cierpiał. Eiichi Nakamura dostał zaś dożywocie ze względu na to, że brakowało wystarczających dowodów w jego sprawie, jednak jego dni też były policzone.

Teraz pozostawało mu już tylko czekać na dokonanie wyroku. Jeden z ludzi Shikiego dał cynk policji dotyczący zdjęć w mieszkaniu Kobayashiego. Oczywiście całe mieszkanie zostało wcześniej dokładnie wyczyszczone, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie znalazł tam śladów ludzi Shikiego ani Shizuo. Samochód porywaczy poszedł do kasacji zaś bar, w którym go przetrzymywano, został wedle jego życzenia spalony.

Wróciły też jego wyniki badań krwi. Na szczęście nie złapał HIV ani innych chorób zakaźnych. Kiedy się o tym dowiedział odetchnął z ulgą i niemal miał się ochotę roześmiać – był bezpieczny. Czuł, że dzięki temu mógł zamknąć pewien rozdział życia, o którym bardzo chciał zapomnieć.

Miewał jeszcze koszmary. Podejrzewał, że będą powracały co jakiś czas, chociaż nie były już tak intensywne jak poprzednio, dzięki czemu na reszcie zaczął się wysypiać. Na tyle na ile pozwalała mu praca, oczywiście. Na czas rehabilitacji przerzucił się na szukanie informacji głównie na Internecie. Chociaż kiedy nie mógł już wytrzymać, zamknięty w czterech ścianach kliniki, wymykał się nocami na spacer. Poznawanie nocnego życia innego miasta było nader interesujące, choć znudziło go już po pierwszym tygodniu. Każde miasto wyglądało tak samo, z tymi samymi ludźmi i tymi samymi ciemnymi interesami, które rozgrywały się w spelunach i podziemiu.

Shinra dzwonił od czasu do czasu, ukrywał jednak ten fakt nawet przed Celty, która pomagała Shizuo. Kishitani mniej więcej raz w tygodniu zdawał mu raport z tego, co się dzieje w Ikebukuro, o co go z resztą poprosił.

Mimo wszystko ulżyło mu, gdy dowiedział się, że Shizu–chan w końcu wybudził się ze śpiączki. Wiedział, że jego potwór jest na tyle silny, żeby to przeżyć.

Zaskoczyło go z kolei to, że Shizuo tak wytrwale go szukał. Shinra namawiał go, żeby skontaktował się z byłym barmanem, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie do czasu, aż będzie pewny tego, co chce dalej zrobić w jego sprawie.

W dalszym ciągu nadmierne zainteresowanie Shizu–chan jego osobą wydawało mu się żartem zesłanym przez los, żeby go dręczyć. Miał nadzieję, że po góra miesiącu Shizuo w końcu wróci do zmysłów i o nim zapomni. Jednak po pół roku blondyn uparcie nie dawał za wygraną i dalej go szukał, chociaż nie było go nigdzie, gdzie mógłby go znaleźć.

To nasuwało inny problem. Nie wiedział, co w tej sytuacji zrobić. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, że Shizu–chan naprawdę coś do niego czuje. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby w coś takiego wierzyć. Jeśli uwierzy będzie po nim. Z drugiej strony, gdzieś w środku głos szeptał mu, że ma swoja drugą szansę, której tak bardzo pragnął z czego nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy. A jednak.

Pierwszy raz w życiu musiał przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że się ba-…, że był zaniepokojony. Nigdy nie pogodził się z tym, jak bardzo był zdruzgotany, gdy wyjawił Heiwajimie swoje uczucia, a potem zerwał z nim kontakt.

Był wtedy niemal pewien, że wszystko pójdzie według planu. Obróci wszystko w żart, ostatni raz będzie się ścigał z Shizu–chan aż do upadłego, a potem będzie mógł zacząć nowe życie. Nie spodziewał się, że w drodze powrotnej dotrze do niego świadomość, że to naprawdę koniec i tak go to przytłoczy.

Pamiętał jak przez mgłę jak szedł do Shikiego i zakopał się w jego pościeli. Pamiętał też zapach papierosów, który wtedy nie kojarzył mu się jeszcze z Shizu–chan. Shiki nie okazał mu współczucia, ale też go nie wypędził. Myślał przez całą noc i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie może nikomu innemu pozwolić mieć jego potwora. Należał tylko do niego, nawet jeśli nie byłby w stanie go nigdy posiąść. Wymyślił przebiegły plan, który pozwoliłby mu trzymać Shizu–chan na dystans, a jednocześnie sprawiłby, że inni ludzie trzymaliby się na dystans od Shizuo.

Tak było od paru lat i do tej pory wszystko funkcjonowało perfekcyjnie. Bez tego planu nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nigdy nie zakładał, że Heiwajima może chcieć mieć z nim cokolwiek do czynienia. Od samego początku blondyn go nienawidził i zakładał, że tak już będzie zawsze.

Dlatego teraz, gdy siedział w fotelu i kończył pić filiżankę kawy, zastanawiał się, jak potoczą się wydarzenia tego dnia.

W nocy poszedł do mieszkania Shizuo i zostawił mu mały prezent. Jeśli były barman dalej będzie zainteresowany rozmową z nim, przyjdzie.

Zajął się pracą, żeby skupić na czymś myśli. Namie–san okazała się być bardzo pomocna podczas jego nieobecności. Wysyłał jej wszystkie pliki i zadania na jej prywatny komputer, nie musiała więc przychodzić do biura. Na całe szczęście. Gdyby Shizu–chan ją spotkał męczyłby ją tak długo aż w końcu dała by mu wszystkie jego dane kontaktowe, żeby mieć święty spokój. Nie można było ufać tej kobiecie.

Na czacie Dollarsów było wyjątkowo spokojnie. W całym mieście było wyjątkowo spokojnie. Pod jego nieobecność żaden z gangów nie kwapił się specjalnie do żadnych starć po tym, co się wydarzyło ostatnio. Wszyscy zdawali się być zadowoleni z tego, że przeżyli i tym razem udało im się wywinąć z sytuacji obronną ręką.

– Nuuudyyy – powiedział, zaczynając się kręcić w swoim fotelu.

Było tak nudno! Potrzebował jakiejś rozrywki. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przodem do okna.

Miasto było spowite szarością poranka. Wszyscy byli zaspani i znużeni po nieprzespanej nocy i nocnych rozrywkach. Lubił tą porę dnia kiedy panowała jeszcze cisza i mógł wyobrażać sobie tysiąc rzeczy, które przyniesie nadchodzący dzień. Było tyle możliwości, tyle ludzkich istnień, które mogły go zaskoczyć swoimi wyborami i działaniami. Początek dnia nigdy nie wydawał mu się nudny, aż do teraz.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł kształt, na który czekał. Shizu–chan biegł jak szalony w jego kierunku. Gdyby nie to, że czekała go zapewne ciężka rozmowa, uznałby ten widok za nader zabawny.

Zawahał się, ale założył swoją kurtkę z futrem. Po tak długim czasie, nie zaszkodzi być trochę dramatycznym.

Izaya na powrót usiadł w swoim fotelu i czekał.

Usłyszał głośne kroki dobiegające z korytarza i już po chwili Shizu–chan stał w drzwiach do jego mieszkania, cały zdyszany.

– Izaya – odezwał się blondyn, przyglądając się Izayi, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Zabawne.

Posłał mu uśmiech numer cztery.

– Shizu–chan, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Cóż sprowadza cię w moje progi? – zapytał przewrotnie.

Shizuo zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej biurka.

– Znalazłem to w moich rzeczach – odpowiedział, pokazując Izayi nóż, który trzymał w ręce.

– Interesujące. Ciekawe, jak się tam znalazł? – zapytał niewinnie.

Przez te pół roku mógł powiedzieć, że nawet brakowało mu drażnienia się z Shizu–chan. Nikt nie miał tak zabawnych reakcji jak były barman.

– Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy? – blondyn zapytał bez ogródek.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego po swoim potworze. Z jego temperamentem, zabawa w kotka i myszkę była wyjątkowo zabawna.

– Kto wie – odparł, opierając się łokciami na biurku i przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Byłem tu i tam.

Twarz Shizuo na moment wykrzywiła się w złości. Uwielbiał oglądać ten wyraz twarzy, nigdy mu się nie nudził.

– Znikasz bez słowa na pół roku, nagle pojawiasz się znikąd i myślisz, że uda ci się mnie zbyć tanim kłamstwem? – Były barman zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Żądam odpowiedzi.

– Łooo Shizu–chan, nie wiedziałem, że moje zniknięcie, aż tak cię zdenerwuje. Gdybym wiedział, wysłałbym ci kartkę z pozdrowieniami – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

Blondyn zacisnął pięści.

Och, był zirytowany, cóż za niespodzianka. Nic się przez te pół roku nie zmienił, tak jak podejrzewał.

Shizuo dalej go nienawidził i będą mogli prowadzić swoją małą grę pozorów. Pewnie blondyn zaraz się na niego rzuci, żeby odreagować swoją złość. Dobrze. Tak właśnie powinno być.

– Martwiłem się – Shizuo nagle powiedział.

Poczuł jak uśmiech momentalnie znika z jego twarzy.

Nie, nie powinieneś tego mówić, Shizu–chan. To nie w twoim stylu. Naprawdę tak nie myślisz.

Szybko na powrót się uśmiechnął.

– Nie robiłem nic nadzwyczajnego – odpowiedział w końcu, ignorując wypowiedź blondyna. – Głównie przebywałem na rehabilitacji, robiąc różne rzeczy… Głównie rozmyślałem – dodał po zastanowieniu.

O moich ukochanych ludziach.

O życiu.

O tobie.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. To wszystko.

– Jakie rzeczy? – Shizuo zapytał.

– Ludzie, sytuacje, emocje – zaczął. – Wszystko do pewnego stopnia zawsze pozostaje takie samo, bez względu na to ile czasu minie. Ludzie zawsze będą się nienawidzić i wywoływać wojny. Zawsze będą zazdrośni, rządni władzy i pieniędzy, nic się przez wieki nie zmieniło. Ślepo wierzą we wszystko, co powie władza. Kiedy przestają wierzyć buntują się i wznoszą nowe rządy, które są równie skorumpowane co poprzednie. Ludzkość zawsze dążyła do samodoskonalenia się, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku potrafią tylko niszczyć wszystko dookoła, zastępując te czy inne rzeczy nowymi. Ludzka natura jest niezmienna.

– Więc uważasz, że ludzie nie potrafią się zmieniać? – powiedział blondyn.

Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, co za nietypowe zjawisko.

– Dokładnie tak – odparł, opierając się ponownie o oparcie.

Zobaczymy, co powiesz na to Shizu–chan.

– Świetnie – powiedział blondyn ku jego zaskoczeniu. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. – Według twoich standardów nie jestem człowiekiem, więc twoja logika mnie nie obowiązuje.

Izaya roześmiał się, rozbawiony.

Shizu–chan zawsze go zaskakiwał.

– W końcu przyznajesz się do bycia potworem? To dopiero niespodzianka – odparł, przechylając lekko głowę.

– Tak właśnie jest. A jako potwór nie muszę słuchać tego, co mówisz – Heiwajima powiedział stanowczo, zakładając ręce na piersi.   

– To prawda, jesteś potworem – odpowiedział cicho.

Moim potworem.

Nie spodziewał się, że Shizu–chan dostrzeże tok jego rozumowania. To było… niepokojące, chociaż na to właśnie liczył.

Zapadła cisza.

Po chwili były barman westchnął, a potem otworzył nóż i zrobił coś przy kamizelce.

– To moja odpowiedź – Shizuo powiedział, kładąc coś z rozmachem na biurku.

Zerknął na przedmiot.

„Guzik?” – pomyślał.

Guzik… Niemożliwe.

Shizu–chan chyba nie wracał do czasów ceremonii zakończenia liceum?

On naprawdę to zrobił.

Izaya wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

To była chyba najbardziej zaskakująca i zarazem najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką Shizuo kiedykolwiek zrobił. Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach wróci do tych sentymentalnych bzdur. Przywoływało to tyle wspomnień.

– Zawsze robisz najbardziej zaskakujące rzeczy – wydusił z siebie w końcu. Podparł się na ręce i palcem drugiej dłoni zaczął delikatnie trącać guzik.

Nie sądził, że Shizu–chan będzie pamiętał tamto zdarzenie, a tym bardziej, że odda mu swój guzik, który kiedyś sam zagarnął przemocą. To było niemal komiczne, że po tylu latach w końcu dostał to, czego wtedy pragnął. 

Odsunął guzik na bok.

– Nie jesteśmy już w szkole.

– Wiem – Shizuo odparł. Sięgnął ręką do karku. – Ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, o co ci wtedy tak naprawdę chodziło. – Wziął wdech. – Od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej mnie kochasz, prawda? – zapytał poważnie.

Nie.

– Nie waż się mówić tak, jakbyś doskonale mnie znał i wiedział co czuję – odpowiedział ostro. – Przez te wszystkie lata, walczyliśmy ze sobą niemal non stop. Wielokrotnie lądowałeś przeze mnie w szpitalu i musiałeś robić rzeczy, których nienawidzisz – kontynuował, wpatrując się w Shizuo ze złością. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że od tak puściłeś w niepamięć wszystkie te lata nienawiści? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – Wstał i uderzył rękami o biurko.

Niemożliwe, żeby Shizu–chan go przejrzał. Ze wszystkich ludzie nie on. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie był gotowy tego słuchać.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Shizuo spokojnym głosem. – Dalej irytuje mnie to, że wykorzystujesz ludzi i prowadzisz szemrane interesy. Denerwuje mnie też to, że robisz wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć mi życie i masz tendencję do bycia irytującym. To się nie zmieniło i raczej już się nie zmieni – powiedział blondyn.

Shizu–chan, do czego zmierzasz? Zaczynasz mówić, jakbyś znał wszystkie moje sekrety, a tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz.

O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi, Shizu–chan? Dlaczego nigdy nie mogę przewidzieć, co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Pomimo tego – blondyn kontynuował. – Wreszcie widzę to, co tak skrzętnie ukrywałeś przez te wszystkie lata. Używasz sarkazmu i uśmiechów, żeby zmylić swoich rozmówców i ukryć, co tak naprawdę myślisz. Twierdzisz, że kochasz ludzi, ale tak naprawdę boisz się komukolwiek zaufać i pokazać prawdzie emocje.

– Wystarczy – powiedział.

To nie była prawda.

– Boisz się – Shizuo kontynuował, głuchy na jego słowa – że jeśli pokażesz prawdziwe uczucia, zostaniesz zraniony i będziesz cierpiał.

Nie był taki. Niczego i nikogo się nie bał.

– Ani słowa więcej – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie będzie stał i spokojnie wysłuchiwał tych bzdur.

– Po co uciekać przed uczuciami skoro i tak cierpisz? – zapytał blondyn.

Prychnął.

– Myślisz, że wszystko w życiu jest takie proste? Że nagle powiesz kilka zdań i wszystko się zmieni? – zapytał cicho. – Po co zaczynać coś, co nie ma przyszłości?

Dobrze wiedział jak skończyłby się ich związek, dlatego wolał zabić w sobie wszystkie uczucia zanim by go to zniszczyło.

– Kocham cię – powiedział Shizu–chan.

Miał wrażenie, że jego świat zaczyna się walić.

– Nie – odpowiedział.

Poczuł jak robi mu się zimno.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył Shizuo z uporem.

Odwrócił wzrok od Shizu–chan. Nie mógł dłużej znieść tego spojrzenia. Było pełne pasji i tego czegoś, co pamiętał z ich pierwszego spotkania.

Nienawidził tych oczu.

Uwielbiał je.

Od samego początku był na z góry przegranej pozycji. To nie było fair.

– Nie będziesz wiedział, czy coś nie ma przyszłości jeśli nawet nie spróbujesz – odezwał się Shizuo.

Jeśli przełamie się i będzie mógł być z Shizu–chan, co wtedy? Będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Któregoś dnia Shizu–chan w końcu zda sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd.

A jeśli wszystko skończy się zupełnie inaczej?

– To nie ma żadnej przyszłości – powiedział w końcu, choć z brakiem przekonania.

– Iiizaaayaaa–kun! – usłyszał nagle głos Shizuo. Zaskoczony spojrzał na niego z powrotem.

Blondyn obszedł biurko i stanął naprzeciw niego.

Izaya obrócił się w jego stronę nie wiedząc, na co się przygotować.

Czy Shizu–chan w końcu puściły nerwy na tyle, żeby go zaatakować? Nie zdziwiłby się. Nagle zobaczył, a potem poczuł jak Shizu–chan sięga do niego ręką i obejmuje w pasie, przysuwając do siebie gwałtownie i jednocześnie wplatając mu rękę we włosy.

– Shizu–mph?!

Poczuł zapach papierosów i czegoś, co było charakterystyczne dla Shizu–chan.

Nie. To teraz nie było najważniejsze.

Przerwał pocałunek i spróbował uwolnić się z uścisku Shizuo.

– Co ty wyprawiasz pierwotniaku?! – powiedział ostro, zapierając się rękami o jego tors. Próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, ale Heiwajima trzymał go na tyle mocno, że nie mógł się wyszarpnąć.

– Tak jak mówiłem – usłyszał po chwili głos blondyna. – Jestem potworem i robię co chcę.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w jego stronę rozbrajająco.

Twoje niedoczekanie, Shizu–chan. Nie myśl, że tak łatwo się poddam.

Błyskawicznie sięgnął po nóż do kieszeni i zamachnął się, celując prosto w twarz byłego barmana.

W ostatniej chwili Shizuo zatrzymał jego rękę tuż przed swoją twarzą. Uścisk na jego nadgarstku zacisnął się mocniej, nie łamiąc kości, ale sprawiając wystarczająco bólu, żeby w końcu wypuścił nóż.

Gorzko za to zapłaci.

Były barman momentalnie odsunął jego rękę w bok i ponownie go pocałował. Izaya znowu spróbował się wyrwać.

Pocałunki Shizu–chan były toksyczne. Sprawiały, że z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się od nich uzależniał. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Gdy Shizuo przerwał pocałunek, momentalnie przyciągnął Izayę bliżej siebie i objął go obiema rękami.

Były ciepłe. Niemal czuł jak parzą jego skórę nawet przez ubrania.

– Puszczaj!– krzyknął i szarpnął się.

Teraz, gdy miał uwięzione obydwie ręce, miał ograniczone pole działania.

Spróbował kopnąć byłego barmana, ale ten oczywiście nawet tego nie poczuł.

Wyrywał się i krzyczał, ale wszystko na nic. Shizu–chan stał nie wzruszony, cierpliwie znosząc wszystko, co w jego stronę rzucił. Tylko on potrafił go tak wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Nie miał już jak uciec.

Oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową blondyna i odetchnął zrezygnowany.

Głupi Shizu–chan.

– Nienawidzę cię – powiedział cicho.

– Wiem – usłyszał odpowiedź.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na blondyna, który patrzył na niego spokojnie.  

– Zabiję cię jeśli zmienisz zdanie – Izaya powiedział groźnie.

Nie wybaczy Shizu–chan jeśli się wycofa, nawet jeśli jest jego potworem… ukochanym potworem.

– Oczywiście – Shizuo odparł. Uśmiechnął się przy tym szeroko.

– To nie jest zabawne – powiedział szybko. Shizu–chan nie miał prawa się z niego śmiać. To była poważna sprawa.

Po chwili usłyszał śmiech blondyna.  

– Ugh, możesz mnie już puścić? – zapytał, odwracając wzrok.

Nie mógł patrzeć na ten uśmiech, był zbyt szczery. Nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek widział, żeby Shizu–chan się tak do niego uśmiechał. Tak naprawdę pierwszy raz widział, żeby Shizu–chan był tak szczęśliwy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego widoku.

Kiedy jego ręce zostały uwolnione, w jednej chwili zarzucił je na szyję blondyna i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Poczuł jak Shizuo kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i przysuwa go bliżej siebie.

Doskonale pamiętał smak jego ust, chociaż teraz był on wyraźniejszy. Czuł lekką słodycz, zmieszaną ze smakiem… mleka? To było tak bardzo w stylu Shizu–chan. Pasowało do niego idealnie.

Wplątał dłonie we włosy byłego barmana. Uwielbiał ich dotyk.

Gdy na chwilę przerwali, w końcu mógł przyjrzeć się z bliska twarzy blondyna. Jego oczy niemal błyszczały z zachwytu. Wpatrywał się w Izayę jakby zobaczył ósmy cud świata, co niemal nie mieściło mu się w głowie.  

Był piękny.                                                                     

Shizu–chan uśmiechnął się szeroko i znowu go pocałował.

Ten uśmiech powinien być stanowczo zakazany. Doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Potrzebował więcej.

Zdjął jedną rękę z szyi blondyna i wsunął pod jego koszulę. Shizu–chan był ciepły, a jego skóra lekko szorstka w dotyku. Czuł pad palcami mięśnie, które były napięte.

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł bezpośrednio przywrzeć do niego całym ciałem.

Przesunął rękę niżej, aż do paska, który zaczął powoli rozpinać.

Shizuo gwałtownie przerwał pocałunek.

– Zaczekaj – powiedział.

Izaya zamarł po czym spuścił wzrok, a potem momentalnie puścił blondyna i zrobił krok w tył, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku.

Czy jednak Shizu–chan się rozmyślił? Uświadomił sobie, że Izaya został zgwałcony i brzydzi się go teraz dotknąć?

Były barman szybko złapał go za ręce.

– Umm… jesteś pewien? – blondyn zapytał niepewnie.

Izaya zmarszczył brwi.

– Jeśli zamierzasz się nade mną użalać to możesz od razu wyjść – powiedział oschle.

Nie potrzebował współczucia. Gwałt nie przekreślał całego jego życia i jeśli Shizu–chan myślał, że będzie się bał seksu to grubo się mylił.

– Nigdy się nad tobą nie użalałem – Heiwajima odpowiedział spokojnie. – Po prostu nie wiedziałem czy będziesz chcia-

– Oczywiście, że tak – przerwał mu ostro. – Odwrócił wzrok. – Czekałem na to od lat – wymamrotał prawie niesłyszalnie.

Nie ma mowy, żeby powiedział więcej niż to. Nie zamierza całkowicie się odsłaniać, nawet przed Shizu–chan.

Usłyszał donośny śmiech.

Zacisnął pięść.

To nie było zabawne, Shizu–chan. Powinieneś zastanowić się najpierw, czego tak naprawdę chcesz, a potem do mnie przyjść. Głupi potwór.

– W takim razie nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem.

Shizuo zmniejszył dystans między nimi i znowu go pocałował.

Lepiej, żeby tak było Shizu–chan. Jeśli jeszcze raz przerwiesz, nigdy ci tego nie daruję.

Zarzucił ręce na szyję byłego barmana. Chwilę potem, poczuł ręce na swoich pośladkach, które uniosły go i posadziły na biurku.

Znacznie lepiej.

Poczuł rękę na plecach, a po chwili drugą pod swoją koszulką. Dłonie byłego barmana były duże i gorące, lekko szorstkie, tak jak wszystko, co składało się na jego osobowość.

Czuł żar w miejscach, w których Shizu–chan go dotykał.

Pomiędzy pocałunkami sięgnął na oślep i zaczął rozpinać guziki kamizelki Shizuo. Kiedy skończył, przerwał pocałunek, żeby zdjąć ją do końca z blondyna, który był nader kooperatywny.

Podobało mu się to. W końcu zawsze uwielbiał mieć władzę nad swoim ukochanym potworem.

Shizuo nachylił się nad nim, przyglądając się Izayi.  

– Łóżko? – zapytał tym swoim głębokim głosem, który posłał ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa Izayi.

– Och, Shizu–chan, jak taktownie – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. – Co jeszcze? Zamierzasz zanieść mnie na naszą noc poślubną? – zapytał niewinnie.

– Skoro tego sobie życzysz – odparł blondyn.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Shizu–chan.

!!!

– Panna młoda przecież nie może czekać w nieskończoność – powiedział Heiwajima, biorąc go na ręce i posyłając mu równie przewrotny uśmiech.

– Shizu–chan! – krzyknął oburzony, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku. Jakim prawem Shizuo śmiał się tak do niego uśmiechać. Tylko on miał prawo stroić sobie z niego żarty! – Postaw mnie!

– Nie ma mowy – blondyn odparł, zmierzając w stronę schodów. – Sam tego chciałeś.

Jeszcze przez chwilę się siłował, ale nie miał szans na wyrwanie się z uścisku Shizuo. W końcu opuścił wzrok, uparcie wlepiając go w swoje dłonie.

Nie miał zamiaru podnosić wzroku, żeby oglądać samozadowolenie na twarzy Shizu–chan.

Może wygrałeś tą rundę, ale przegrasz wojnę, zobaczysz.

Usłyszał śmiech.

Zatrzymali się w końcu pod drzwiami sypialni. Miał wrażenie, że szli tam wieki.

– Otworzysz drzwi? – usłyszał pytanie.

Ani mu się śniło spełniać zachcianki byłego barmana.

– Zawsze mogę je wyważyć – dodał po chwili Shizuo.

Głupi Shizu–chan. Odegram się za to.

Izaya niechętnie się ruszył, nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi do przodu.

– Jeszcze światło – powiedział. Były barman zrobił krok bliżej. Izaya sięgnął na wyczucie do pstryczka i po chwili w całym pokoju zrobiło się jasno.

Proszę, zadowolony? Potrafię być miły, kiedy tego chcę.

Shizuo niezwłocznie podszedł do łóżka i go na nim posadził.

Nareszcie.

Odwrócił głowę.

Jeśli myślisz, że ci wybaczę Shizu–chan to jesteś w błędzie. Nikt nie ma prawa mnie tak traktować.

– Izaya–kun – usłyszał głos tuż koło siebie.

Poczuł rękę na swoim podbródku i już po chwili znowu czuł usta Shizuo na swoich.

Jeśli będziesz więcej mnie całował to kto wie, może nawet rozważę wybaczenie ci.

– Shizu–chan, jak zawsze wykazujesz brak wszelkich manier – odparł po pocałunku. – Etykieta łóżkowa wymaga, żebyś wziął prysznic – powiedział z przekąsem.

Niech Shizuo nie myśli sobie, że mu z nim tak łatwo pójdzie.

– Mógłbym, ale czy naprawdę jesteś w stanie tyle czekać? – były barman zapytał, posyłając mu uśmiech i unosząc brew.

Niech cię szlak trafi, Shizu–chan. Dlaczego zawsze musisz mieć rację? Od kiedy to nagle zacząłeś używać mózgu?

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. Nienawidził, kiedy Shizuo miał rację. – Mam dość czekania.

Nachylił się w stronę Shizuo łapiąc go jedną dłonią za ramię, a drugą wplatając w jego włosy.

Pociągnął go w dół, aż blondyn w końcu się na nim położył. Ciepło jego ciała było odurzające.

Chciał poczuć go więcej.

Po chwili Shizu–chan całował go namiętnie. Niczego innego teraz bardziej nie pragnął.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie się zorientowałam jak mało rozdziałów zostało do końca, jeśli dobrze wszystko obliczyłam, to nie licząc tego zostały już tylko dwa. Z jednej strony nie wiem kiedy to tak szybko minęło, a z drugiej strony minął już rok odkąd zaczęłam pisać tego fika, więc to jednak szmat czasu. Jakoś tak przy fikach czas szybciej płynie:D
> 
> A co do rozdziału, to przysięgam, że pisanie scen seksu po polsku to jakiś koszmar xD Niestety słownictwo jest albo wulgarne albo zbyt podpada pod czystą biologię i ciężko coś z tym zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że da się to jakoś przeczytać, zrobiłam, co mogłam :'D

Nie spodziewał się, że Izaya jest aż tak szczupły. Leżąc na nim miał wrażenie, że zaraz go zmiażdży, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko pozory. Informator był o wiele silniejszy niż na to wyglądał. W końcu przez te wszystkie lata ścigali się na złamanie karku i niejednokrotnie Orihara był w stanie wytrzymać wszystkie jego ataki.

Zaskakujące, że Izaya budował mylny obraz swojej osoby zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru.

– Shizu–chan…? – Informator zapytał cicho, gdy Shizuo przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy moment.

Potrząsnął głową.

To teraz nieistotne.

Złożył szybki pocałunek na ustach Izayi. Następnie zszedł niżej i polizał, a potem lekko przygryzł szyję bruneta.

– Ach! – usłyszał ciche jęknięcie, które wyrwało się z ust Izayi.

Och. Podobał mu się ten dźwięk.

Jeszcze raz przygryzł skórę, nieco mocniej niż poprzednio, a potem zaczął ją ssać. Po chwili odsunął się kawałek, żeby zobaczyć swoje dzieło.

Na skórze Informatora widniał teraz czerwono–fioletowy ślad, który nie prędko zniknie. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i delikatnie pocałował wrażliwe miejsce. Następnie przeniósł się trochę niżej i podwinął nieco koszulkę Informatora, składając pocałunek na rozgrzanej skórze brzucha.

– Shizu–chan – dotarły do jego uszu słowa Izayi. Pierwszy raz słyszał swoje imię wypowiadane w ten sposób – przyciszonym głosem, który był podszyty nutą pożądania.  

Ukląkł i zaczął ściągać z Izayi koszulkę razem z kurtką. Informator od razu uniósł się, ułatwiając Shizuo pozbycie się górnej części garderoby.

Skóra bruneta była teraz niemal koloru porcelany – blada i gładka. Wszystkie ślady minionych zdarzeń zniknęły, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Zamierzał naznaczyć Izayę własnymi pamiątkami. Od tej pory tylko on miał do tego prawo.

Nachylił się i przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż boków Informatora. Mógł niemal wyczuć po palcami każde żebro. Pocałował Izayę tuż nad pępkiem, na co brunet wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i już po chwili Shizuo znowu poczuł dłonie w swoich włosach.

Izaya stanowczo uwielbiał to robić, był tego teraz niemal pewien.

Znowu przygryzł skórę, wydobywając z gardła Izayi kolejne ciche westchnięcie.

Zachęcony zszedł nieco niżej. Rozpiął pasek w spodniach Informatora i obniżył je kawałek. Dzięki temu mógł zostawić kolejną malinkę tuż nad kością biodrową bruneta. Zrobił to samo po przeciwnej stronie.

I nagle dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak.

Ciało Izayi wydawało się dziwnie spięte. Zerknął na Informatora i zamarł.

Izaya miał mocno zaciśnięte powieki i oddychał szybko. Obie jego dłonie były również mocno zaciśnięte na pościeli, nie zauważył nawet kiedy Izaya wyplątał je z jego włosów.

– Izaya– powiedział stanowczo.

Żadnej reakcji.

Nachylił się bliżej Informatora i położył rękę na jego policzku.

– Izaya–kun – spróbował ponownie łagodniejszym głosem.

Brunet powoli otworzył oczy. Przewijało się przez nie wiele emocji.

Izaya momentalnie odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, ale Shizuo złapał go cierpliwe za podbródek i odwrócił ponownie w swoją stronę.

– Spójrz na mnie – powiedział spokojnie.

Informator wahał się dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu posłuchał prośby.

– Nie odwracaj wzroku – dodał.

Shizuo zaczął powoli składać kolejne pocałunki na klatce piersiowej Informatora, wciąż utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Jedną ręką głodził jego bok, a drugą znalazł dłoń Izayi i splótł ją ze swoją.

– Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas – odezwał się znowu, po czym ugryzł mocniej skórę bruneta.

– Oczywiście. Zabiłbym wszystkich, którzy odważyliby się tu teraz wejść – usłyszał cichą odpowiedź, podszytą cieniem humoru.

Izaya uśmiechnął się słabo.

Dobrze.

Informator uniósł się do siadu i sięgnął do niego ręką, którą wplótł w jego włosy. Shizuo podniósł się i dał się pokierować do kolejnego pocałunku.

Gdy przerwali, Izaya spojrzał na niego z pożądaniem i już po chwili rozpinał koszulę Shizuo, przy okazji całując go w szyję.

Domyślał się, że nie wszystkie rany zdążyły się zagoić nawet po pół roku od tamtego feralnego zdarzenia. Widok cierpienia i strachu w oczach Izayi dalej sprawiał, że miał ochotę w tej chwili pobiec do więzienia i znaleźć w nim osoby odpowiedzialne za to wszystko. Wiedział jednak, że to nic nie zmieni, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić, pomoże Informatorowi zapomnieć o tym, co go spotkało.

Nagle poczuł ból, gdy Informator ugryzł go mocno, a potem zaczął ssać podrażnioną skórę, zostawiając na nim swój ślad.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się.

Podobało mu się to.

Izaya rozpiął do końca jego koszulę i przejechał rękami wzdłuż całej klatki piersiowej. Następnie nachylił się i ugryzł miejsce tuż nad obojczykiem, jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio.

Informator zerknął na Shizuo i posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

Więc tak zamierzasz się bawić?

Nie pozostając dłużnym, Shizuo złapał rękę Izayi i ugryzł go tuż poniżej nadgarstka. Poczuł jak Informatora przeszedł dreszcz. Uśmiechnął się wyzywająco w stronę bruneta, który teraz patrzył na niego intensywnie.

Izaya momentalnie nachylił się w jego stronę i ugryzł go w szyję.

Shizuo jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł jak zęby wbijają mu się mocno w skórę. Nie zdziwi się, jeśli zostawiły krwawy ślad.

Izaya odchylił się kawałek, żeby obejrzeć swoje dzieło, a potem spojrzał na niego i powoli oblizał wargi.

Shizuo puścił jego rękę i szybko zdjął koszulę. Następnie przyciągnął do siebie Izayę, wreszcie czując bezpośrednio dotyk jego skóry na swojej. Informator był ciepły, chociaż jego skóra i tak wydawała mu się chłodniejsza od jego. Zainicjował kolejny długi pocałunek, wolniejszy niż poprzednie.

Czuł jak Izaya przesuwa dłońmi po jego plecach, zataczając od czasu do czasu palcami małe kółka. Sam nie mógł utrzymać rąk przy sobie. Przesunął dłońmi po całej długości pleców Izayi. Jego skóra była nieco gładsza niż jego, ale tu i ówdzie wyczuł opuszkami palców zgrubienia, które zapewne były pamiątkami po ich starciach.

Przechylił ich, aż Izaya na powrót leżał na łóżku.

Pocałował go ostatni raz, a potem, dalej utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje.  

Dotarł do sutków Informatora. Złapał w zęby jeden z nich i delikatnie przygryzł. Izaya wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie, a całe jego ciało zadrżało

Shizuo po chwili poczuł, że brunet ponownie wplótł dłoń w jego włosy.

Skupił się więc na tej części ciała, ssąc i drażniąc go również ręką, starając się dać Izayi jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Uścisk na jego włosach zacieśnił się niemal boleśnie.

W końcu przeszedł niżej i położył ręce na biodrach Informatora. Ten uniósł je, żeby Shizuo mógł ściągnąć z niego resztę ubrań.

Izaya leżał teraz przed nim nagi. Miał nadzieję, że ten widok wypali się w jego umyśle na tyle mocno, żeby mógł zapomnieć o tym, który pamiętał ze zdjęcia.

Pomimo tego, że Informator był mężczyzną, było w nim coś, co wydawało mu się piękne.

Izaya wyglądał jakby chciał się schować przed jego wzrokiem, ale dzielnie wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Był czasami zbyt uparty.

Nachylił się nad Informatorem i pocałował go w biodro, na co ten zadrżał. Potem składał pocałunki na całym podbrzuszu skrzętnie omijając miejsce, które, wnioskując po sfrustrowanym wyrazie twarzy, brunet chciał najbardziej, żeby dotknął.

Zarzucił sobie nogę Izayi na ramię i pocałował wnętrze jego uda.

– Shizu–chan, nie drażnij się ze mną – powiedział Informator. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione i wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się i tym razem ugryzł wewnętrzną część uda, zostawiając na niej ślad. Ani na moment nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu Izayi, które niemal połyskiwały czerwienią.

Uwielbiał drażnić się z Izayą, tyle zdążył się o sobie dowiedzieć w przeciągu tego krótkiego czasu, który razem spędzili. Orihara wyglądał wyjątkowo, kiedy był sfrustrowany i na granicy wytrzymałości.

Hmm… Nigdy tego nie robił, ale mógł spróbować.

Nachylił się i polizał członka Izayi od nasady aż do czubka, a potem wziął go do ust.

Informator w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być bardzo zaskoczony tym rozwojem sytuacji, ale szybko rozluźnił się i zaczął wydawać z siebie westchnięcia, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze, w miarę jak Shizuo zwiększał tempo. Dłońmi przytrzymywał biodra Izayi, którymi ten mimowolnie poruszał.

– Shizu–chan – usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane zduszonym głosem.

Powieki Izayi były przymrużone, a usta lekko rozchylone. Rękami ściskał poduszkę, na której leżał. Shizuo mógłby patrzeć na niego godzinami. Dlaczego dotarcie do siebie zajęło im tyle lat?

– Ah! – Izaya krzyknął cicho.

Całe ciało Informatora napięło się gwałtownie i po chwili poczuł słony smak w ustach. Smak był dziwny, nie powiedziałby, że dobry, ale znośny. Przełknął i podniósł głowę do góry. Widok, który miał przed oczami był niesamowity. Izaya miał teraz zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko, jego twarz była lekko zaczerwieniona i malował się na niej wyraz błogiej rozkoszy.   

Dłońmi, Shizuo zaczął masować delikatnie jego boki, pozwalając mu się zrelaksować po przebytym orgazmie. Jedną z dłoni położył na sercu Informatora – biło jak szalone.

Zacisnął zęby.

Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, że porywacze Izayi, widzieli go takiego. Że widzieli jego zarumienioną twarz i że też słyszeli cichy głos Informatora. Nigdy nie wybaczy im tego, że śmieli położyć na nim ręce. Izaya był tylko jego.

– Shizu–chan? – usłyszał cichy głos, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Izaya znowu miał otwarte oczy i patrzył na niego pytająco.

Dostrzegł cienką, pionową bliznę na prawym ramieniu Informatora. Nachylił się nad nią i pocałował ją. Usłyszał jak Izaya gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Następnie przejechał językiem wzdłuż całej blizny.

Zerknął w bok. Informator patrzył na niego intensywnie.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z Izayi, ugryzł miejsce, w którym była blizna. Ciało Informatora przeszedł dreszcz, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko dalej obserwował Shizuo.

Gryzł dalej, zostawiając czerwono–sine ślady, dopóki blizna na całej długości nie była nimi pokryta.

Kiedy skończył Izaya uśmiechnął się do niego w ten specyficzny sposób.

– Tak bardzo zaborczy – powiedział brunet, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

Lubił, kiedy Informator to robił.

– Zdejmij spodnie – dodał po chwili Izaya, ciągnąc drugą ręką, za pasek jego spodni.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Wstał i szybko ściągnął resztę garderoby. W tym czasie Informator usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Gdy skończył Izaya dał mu znać, żeby się do niego zbliżył.

Brunet oblizał wargi, a następnie złapał ręką członka Shizuo, nie spuszczając oczu z jego twarzy. Izaya wykonał najpierw parę ruchów dłonią, a potem nachylił się i polizał sam czubek jego członka.

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

Informator wyraźnie zadowolony z jego reakcji, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a po chwili otworzył szerzej usta i powoli obniżał głowę, biorąc członka Shizuo do ust.

Przełknął głośno. Izaya ani na moment nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzył na niego intensywnie, co przyprawiało go o jeszcze szybsze bicie serca.

Informator położył jedną rękę na jego biodrze, a drugą złapał za nasadę członka, nadrabiając dotykiem tam, gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć ustami.

– Izaya – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

Co chwile przechodziły go przyjemne dreszcze, gdy brunet używał na zmianę swojego języka i zębów, żeby go drażnić.

Położył rękę na policzku Izayi, a potem wplótł ją we włosy Informatora.

Starał się nie poruszać biodrami, choć nie było to łatwe ze względu na to, że Izaya doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Z jego ust wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, kiedy poczuł, że brunet zwiększył tempo.

Po chwili Izaya wypuścił go z ust i, nieśpiesznie, stymulował Shizuo samą ręką.

– W komodzie, w pierwszej szufladzie jest lubrykant – powiedział Informator, przygryzając jego skórę na podbrzuszu.

Shizuo obrócił się i faktycznie stała tam komoda. Puścił bruneta i podszedł do mebla, otwierając pierwszą szufladę od góry. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, lubrykant i opakowanie prezerwatyw leżały na samym wierzchu, niemal jakby były dla niego przygotowane.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Oczywiście, że Izaya wszystko wcześniej przygotował i miał nadzieję, że do tego dojdzie. Gdyby jednak go o to zapytał pewnie nigdy by się do niczego nie przyznał.

Wziął obie rzeczy i odwrócił się.

Informator siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, podpierając się na jednej ręce i przyglądając się mu z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

Gdy podszedł bliżej, Izaya wstał i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przywierając do niego całym ciałem i całując go. Jednak po chwili Informator szybko rozłączył ich usta.

– Okropny smak – Orihara skomentował, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Shizuo roześmiał się, a potem znowu pocałował Informatora.

Izaya będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego smaku, bo nie zamierza przestać go dzisiaj całować.

Rzucił buteleczkę i opakowanie prezerwatyw na łóżko, a potem złapał bruneta za pośladki i uniósł do góry, na co ten instynktownie objął go nogami w pasie. Wszedł na łóżko i położył się na nim z Izayą.

Nagle syknął, gdy poczuł jak Informator wbija mu paznokcie w plecy.

Brunet uśmiechnął się zadziornie i polizał jego dolną wargę, a potem złapał ją między zęby i przygryzł mocniej.

Shizuo poczuł nikły, metaliczny smak w ustach. 

Nie miał zamiaru pozostawać dłużnym.

Wbił paznokcie w skórę Izayi i przeciągnął nimi od pośladków w stronę ud, zostawiając zaczerwienione ślady.

Teraz to Informator syknął z bólu i wypuścił jego wargę spomiędzy zębów.

– Nie wygrasz tej walki, Shizu–chan – powiedział Izaya, pożądanie widoczne w jego oczach.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się.

– Nie zależy mi na wygranej – odparł. Na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zaskoczenie. – Wystarczy mi, że mam cię przy sobie.

Izaya prychnął, ale udało mu się dostrzec, że policzki Informatora nabrały koloru.

– Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy, Shizu–chan – wymamrotał chicho Izaya – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – dodał, teatralnym szeptem, patrząc na Shizuo z uśmiechem.

Shizuo nachylił się i pocałował Izayę, który znowu podrapał jego plecy. W odwecie położył rękę na brzuchu Informatora i również przeciągnął po nim paznokciami, na co brunet zadrżał.

Nie zaszkodziło trochę się z nim podrażnić.

Ponownie ugryzł Izayę w szyję, tym razem zostawiając ślad po drugiej stronie.

Shizuo podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na Informatora, który leżał, oddychając głębiej, patrząc na niego z pożądaniem.

Nie był w stanie dłużej czekać. Sięgnął po buteleczkę i wycisnął sporą ilość jej zawartości na palce.

– Truskawka? – zapytał, czując typowy, sztuczny zapach podobny do tego w płynach pod prysznic.

– Nie zaszkodzi dodać trochę smaku całej sytuacji – odparł Izaya, uśmiechając się przewrotnie.

Shizuo przewrócił oczami.

Sięgnął pomiędzy nogi Informatora, na co ten wyraźnie się spiął.

Zerknął ponownie na Izayę, który zaciskał ręce mocno na pościeli i próbował wziąć głębszy oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

 – Izaya – powiedział, nawiązując z nim znowu kontakt wzrokowy. Nachylił się i pocałował wnętrze uda Informatora. Nieposmarowaną ręką zaczął z kolei uspokajająco gładzić jego udo dopóki brunet się nie rozluźnił.

Dopiero wtedy, dotknął skóry Izayi dłonią pokrytą żelem, i po chwili wśliznął jeden palec do środka.

Informator wziął głębszy wdech, ale dość szybko przyzwyczaił się do dotyku.

Shizuo zaczął poruszać palcem i po jakimś czasie dołożył drugi wciąż uspokajająco całując udo Informatora.

Izaya syknął z bólu i przygryzł dolną wargę.

– W porządku? – zapytał.

W odpowiedzi dostał kiwnięcie głową.

Stopniowo zaczął rozciągać Informatora, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje. Gdy wyglądało na to, że Izaya nie odczuwał już dyskomfortu, dołożył trzeci palec.

Brunet zasłonił usta ręką złożoną w pięść.

Shizuo wolną ręką sięgnął i zabrał rękę z twarzy Izayi.

– Chcę słyszeć twój głos – powiedział.

Przez twarz Informatora przebiegł cień.

Shizuo poczuł jak wzbiera w nim złość. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w tamtym pomieszczeniu, ale nie pozwoli, żeby do końca życia prześladowało to Izayę.

– Nie jestem jednym z nich – dodał spokojnie. Izaya spojrzał na niego spłoszonym wzrokiem. – Możesz mi zaufać.

– Wiem o tym – powiedział szybko brunet, niemal oburzony. – Pozwoliłem ci na więcej niż komukolwiek innemu – dodał szczerze. – Więc jeśli masz zamiar przerwać, to licz się z tym, że nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy.

Shizuo parsknął śmiechem nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Pocałował szybko Izayę.

– Nie miałem zamiaru przerywać – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Dobrze – Izaya odparł, udając naburmuszonego.

Z tej odległości mógł stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka, kiedy Informator blefuje. Większość z tego, co mówił to tylko fasada, za którą próbował ukryć niewygodne emocje.

Powrócił więc do przerwanej czynności i włożył palce głębiej. Izaya wydał z siebie odgłos, który Shizuo nie wiedział jak zinterpretować, było to coś pomiędzy bólem a przyjemnością.

Powoli przygotowywał Informatora. Wolał zrobić to dokładnie niż potem wysłuchiwać jego narzekania, którego Izaya na pewno by mu nie szczędził. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.

– W-wystarczy… Pośpiesz się – ponaglił go brunet, patrząc na niego niemal w desperacji.

Shizuo wyciągnął palce i sięgnął po paczkę prezerwatyw.

– Nie musisz jej zakładać – Izaya powiedział szybko, zaskakując tym Shizuo.

– Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? – zapytał, cofając rękę.

Informator potrząsnął głową.

– Nie jestem niczym zarażony, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić. Pośpiesz się – dodał, szturchając go nogą.

Zarażony?

Wziął głębszy oddech, żeby uspokoić falę wściekłości, która przez niego przeszła.

Czyli jego porywacze nie użyli żadnego zabezpieczenia podczas gwałtu. Kiedyś poprosi Izayę, żeby wszystko mu opowiedział, ale nie teraz. Teraz chciał się skoncentrować na tym, żeby dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności i pozwolić o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Uniósł biodra Izayi nieco wyżej, rozkładając też szerzej na boki jego nogi.

Shizuo sięgnął po buteleczkę i rozsmarował sporą dawkę żelu na swojej erekcji.

Potem położył rękę na biodrze Informatora, i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Jeśli brunet nie będzie tego chciał wycofa się choćby miało go to zabić.

Izaya wyraźnie przełknął, ale kiwnął mu głową, żeby kontynuował.

– Weź głębszy wdech – powiedział.

Ustawił się i zaczął powoli wchodzić w Informatora.

Pomimo przygotowania, Izaya był strasznie ciasny. Odczekał chwilę, dając brunetowi moment na przyzwyczajenie się.

– Shizu–chan – Informator wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Shizuo pochylił się nad Izayą, będąc z nim teraz twarzą w twarz. Izaya objął go rękami za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej.

– Mówiłem, żebyś się pośpieszył – Informator powiedział z naganą.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Zwiększył więc nacisk, po chwili wchodząc w Izayę do samego końca, na co ten gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza i zacisnął zęby. Po chwili objął Shizuo nogami, ułatwiając mu dostęp.

– Zacznij już – dodał Informator władczo, unosząc się nieco i mocno go całując.

Objął Izayę i zaczął się powoli poruszać. Przez pierwsze parę pchnięć widział na twarzy Informatora grymas bólu. Zaczął więc całować go i gryźć, gdzie tylko dosięgnął, aby odciągnąć jego uwagę od bólu. Po czasie, Izaya zaczął się stopniowo przyzwyczajać i rozluźniać.

– Shizu–chan – wydusił z siebie Informator między pchnięciami.

Shizuo go pocałował, zwiększając tempo pchnięć.

– Izaya – powiedział cicho, tuż przy uchu bruneta.

Ten zadrżał w odpowiedzi.

Izaya był tak gorący. Shizuo nie był już w stanie skoncentrować się na niczym innym poza Izayą i jego głosem, który powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę.

Informator niemal krzyknął, gdy Shizuo złapał ręką za jego członka i zaczął go dodatkowo stymulować.

Spojrzał Izayi w oczy. Powieki Informatora były na wpół otwarte, a wzrok zamglony.

– Shizu–cha-ah! – brunet niemal krzyknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Shizuo. – Mocniej – dodał po chwili.

– Izaya.

Obiema rękami chwycił Informatora i podniósł ich obu do pionu, sadzając sobie Izayę na kolanach i przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

Informator wplótł jedną dłoń we włosy Shizuo, a potem zaczął sam się poruszać.

Po chwili złapał Izayę za biodra pomagając mu w tej czynności. Pod tym kontem mógł zadawać głębsze pchnięcia, co od razu dało się usłyszeć po wzmożonych odgłosach, jakie zaczął z siebie wydawać brunet.

Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Nie istniało dla niego w tym momencie nic poza Izayą.

Informator wbił mu się boleśnie zębami w ramię – to był zapewne znak, że niedługo dojdzie biorąc pod uwagę, że czuł jak ciało Izayi zaczyna powoli drżeć, a rytm staje się chaotyczny, bardziej zdesperowany.

– Izaya – powiedział, całując i gryząc każdy kawałek skóry Informatora, który mógł dosięgnąć.

– Shizu–chan! – usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane zduszonym i zachrypniętym głosem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał.

– Izaya spójrz na mnie – Shizuo powiedział. Jego oddech też był nierówny.

Informator odchylił się powoli i wreszcie znowu był naprzeciwko twarzy Shizuo.

W końcu, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Shizuo widział Izayę bez żadnej maski. Miał wypisane na twarzy wszystkie emocje – pożądanie, desperację, namiętność.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym będzie mógł zobaczyć jego prawdziwe emocje, i że właśnie to było rzeczą, której pragnął najbardziej na świecie.  

Wpił się w usta Izayi i, nawet po przerwaniu pocałunku, nie oddalił się od niego na centymetr. Teraz nie tyle się całowali, co ich usta stykały się ze sobą. Wpatrywał się w jego oczy do momentu, aż Informator spiął się i krzyknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

Poczuł dreszcze wstrząsające ciałem Izayi – wyglądał niesamowicie.

Shizuo od razu zaczął całować go po szyi, zwalniając trochę tempo pchnięć.

Izaya przez dłuższą chwilę dochodził do siebie biorąc głębokie wdechy, a potem nachylił się i pocałował Shizuo. Następnie zaczął całować i gryź go w szyję i ramię.

Shizuo wziął to za znak, że może kontynuować. Znowu przyspieszył pchnięcia, czując, że jego też nie dzieli zbyt dużo od orgazmu.

– Shizu–chan – usłyszał głos tuż koło swojego ucha, a potem poczuł, jak Informator łapie jego ucho w zęby i lekko przygryza.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, żeby skupić myśli. Gdy je otworzył Izaya był tuż przed nim i przyglądał się mu zafascynowany. 

Instynktownie sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek.

Po chwili poczuł dreszcze i przymrużył oczy.

!

Poczuł jak zalewa go fala spełnienia.

Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, a potem otworzył oczy i zobaczył na ustach Izayi uśmiech. Nie ten udawany i sztuczny, ale prawdziwy uśmiech, który tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć.

Informator położył mu dłonie na policzkach i pocałował go długo i namiętnie.

Kiedy w końcu przerwali Shizuo uniósł nieco Izayę, żeby mógł z niego wyjść.

Potem opadł na plecy ciągnąc za sobą Informatora, którego objął i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w sufit, uspokajając oddech.

Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się stało, ale był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Nie przypuszczał, że Izaya może być tak seksowny. Wyglądało na to, że Informator jeszcze nie raz zdoła go zaskoczyć.   

Czuł jak Izaya kreśli jakieś wzory palcem na jego klatce piersiowej.

Przymknął oczy i wziął głębszy oddech.

– Shizu–chan nie waż się zasypiać – usłyszał głos Informatora.

Uchylił lekko powieki. Teraz Izaya podpierał brodę na obu rękach i patrzył na niego z naganą.

– Dlaczego nie? Jesteśmy zmęczeni i leżymy już w łóżku.

Brunet westchnął.

– Po pierwsze, jest zimno – powiedział. Shizuo zerknął na skórę Informatora, na której faktycznie pojawiła się gęsia skórka. – Po drugie, jakbyś nie zauważył cali lepimy się od potu i innych substancji, i nie położysz się spać w moim łóżku, dopóki się nie wykąpiemy.

Och. Ostatnia część zdania brzmiała interesująco.

– Chcesz wziąć wspólnie prysznic? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Izaya uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Może – odpowiedział, podnosząc się i wstając z łóżka.

Shizuo odwzajemnił uśmiech i poszedł za Informatorem.

Przyda mu się porządny prysznic. Poza tym, wspólny prysznic brzmiał bardzo zachęcająco.

Weszli do sporego pomieszczenia, do którego prowadziły drzwi bezpośrednio z pokoju. W łazience oprócz prysznica była jeszcze wanna, co specjalnie go nie zdziwiło. Biorąc pod uwagę jak duże było mieszkanie Izayi, mógł się tego spodziewać.

Spojrzał na Informatora, który podszedł do jednej z szafek. Na całym ciele miał pełno zadrapań, które zostawił na nim Shizuo. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że podobał mu się ten widok.

Podszedł do bruneta i przykucnął, jedną rękę kładąc na biodrze Informatora, a drugą na jego nodze. Następnie ugryzł Izayę w pośladek, zostawiając na nim czerwony ślad.

Lepiej.

– Czy możesz chociaż przez chwilę nie zachowywać się jak zwierzę i pozwolić mi w spokoju wszystko przygotować? – zapytał Izaya, patrząc na niego z góry.

Shizuo wstał i wzruszył ramionami.

– Zajmuje ci to za dużo czasu – powiedział. – Zacząłem się nudzić – dodał, i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, wyraźnie irytując tym Informatora.

Shizuo wszedł pod prysznic nie czekając na Izayę i odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą. Poczuł jak drobne zadrapania na skórze zaczynają go piec w kontakcie z wodą, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Informatora, która stał niepewnie przed drzwiami prysznica.

Faktycznie, kiedy byli w mieszkaniu, gdzie przetrzymywano Izayę, Informator najgorzej zareagował, kiedy wszedł do łazienki.

– Izaya?

Shizuo wyszedł z prysznica, ociekając wodą, i podszedł do bruneta.

– Zalewasz mi łazienkę – powiedział Informator, jakby nic się nie działo. W jego oczach dostrzegł jednak wahanie.

– Wiem. Dlatego powinieneś wrócić ze mną pod prysznic – odpowiedział stanowczo, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Izayi. Ten spojrzał nieufnie w stronę prysznica, ale potem kiwnął głową.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru. Jeśli sam nie pójdę i tak zaciągniesz mnie tam siłą – dodał Informator, udając zniesmaczenie.

Izaya stanowczo nie potrafił być szczery.

Informator wyminął go i wszedł pod prysznic.

Shizuo nie zwlekając podążył za nim. Ledwo zamknął za nimi drzwi prysznica, Izaya odwrócił się w jego stronę i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając do pocałunku.

Od razu objął go w pasie i przesunął ich dalej, opierając Informatora o ścianę.

Izaya gwałtownie syknął i przywarł do Shizuo.

– Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Shizu–chan, ale ściany w prysznicu są zimne – Izaya powiedział, spoglądając na niego i po chwili szybko odwracając wzrok.

Brunet zdjął z niego jedną rękę i przetarł sobie oczy, do których naleciała woda.

Shizuo odsunął się kawałek do tyłu, żeby dać Izayi więcej przestrzeni.

– Mógłbyś przestać się tak uśmiechać? – zapytał Informator, kiedy znowu coś widział, teraz już wyraźnie zirytowany.

Shizuo nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się uśmiechnął.

Zaczesał mokre włosy do tyłu i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Izaya wyglądał jakby chciał go zamordować. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Shizuo tyłem i sięgnął po żel pod prysznic.

– Izaya – powiedział, ale nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji.

Informator uparcie namydlał skórę i ani myślał na niego spojrzeć.

Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że brunet może być tak…Dziecinny? Tak, to chyba było dobre słowo.

Objął Izayę od tyłu i pocałował w szyję. 

Wydawało mu się, że Informator coś powiedział, ale nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów.

Potem Orihara sięgnął po butelkę z żelem i wycisnął więcej na rękę, a następnie odwrócił się i ugryzł Shizuo mocno w ramię. Uśmiechnął się przy tym z satysfakcją, a potem dotknął dłonią klatki piersiowej Shizuo i zaczął rozsmarowywać na niej żel.

Shizuo nie pozostawał dłużny. Sięgnął po butelkę za Izayą i wycisnął sporą dawkę żelu na rękę.

Prysznic zajął im dłużej niż się spodziewał. Pomimo tego, że głównie jednak się myli, to nie przerywali kontaktu fizycznego. Ciągle się dotykali, gryźli i całowali. Bardziej jednak zależało im na bliskości niż na czymkolwiek innym.

Kiedy wyszli spod prysznica byli pokryci o wiele większą ilością śladów niż poprzednio. 

Wycierając włosy ręcznikiem spojrzał na Izayę, który stał przed lustrem i dotykał dłonią śladu po ugryzieniu, który miał na szyi.

Shizuo mógł przysiąc, że usta Informatora były wygięte w lekkim uśmiechu.

Zrobił parę kroków i stanął za brunetem, którego twarz momentalnie zmieniła wyraz.

– Tyle śladów… Naprawdę jesteś jak zwierzę – powiedział Informator, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

Shizuo uniósł brew.

– Nie zauważyłem, żebyś ty się powstrzymywał – odpowiedział, widząc w lustrze ślady, które zostawił na nim Izaya.

– To zupełnie inna sprawa – odparł brunet, i obrócił się w jego stronę. – Znając ciebie i twoje nienormalne ciało, wszystkie ślady znikną pewnie po tygodniu. Moje będą się goić tygodniami. Będą problematyczne w prowadzeniu biznesu – dodał, pocierając ślady na szyi.

– Przynajmniej ludzie będą wiedzieli, że do kogoś należysz i nie odważą się na tobie położyć ręki – odparł.

Izaya spojrzał na niego wrogo.

– Nie jestem twoją własnością – Informator powiedział szorstko.

Shizuo przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Należysz do mnie tak samo jak ja do ciebie – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Izaya wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi.

– Chyba naprawdę jesteś zmęczony, Shizu–chan, bo zaczynasz opowiadać bzdury – odparł i wyminął Shizuo, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Shizuo złapał go za rękę i odwrócił w swoją stronę, mocno całując.

– Nie pozwolę nikomu innemu cię dotknąć – powiedział poważnie.

Izaya uśmiechnął się do niego swoim typowym uśmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Informator. – W końcu potwory zawsze dostają to, czego chcą, nieprawdaż?

Nie mógł się zdecydować czy Izaya mówi poważnie, czy robi sobie z niego żarty. Puścił go więc i poszedł za nim do sypialni.

Informator wszedł pod kołdrę i momentalnie owinął się nią, robiąc wokół siebie coś na kształt kokonu.

Shizuo uniósł brew.

– A czym ja mam się przykryć? – zapytał.

Izaya wystawił głowę spod kołdry.

– Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle pozwalam ci tu spać – odpowiedział Informator.

Shizuo wszedł na łóżko i ściągnął kołdrę z Izayi jednym szarpnięciem.

– Shizu–chan! – usłyszał oburzony krzyk.

– Och, ucisz się już – powiedział, kładąc się obok Informatora i nakrywając ich obu kołdrą. – Lepiej?

– Ani trochę – odparł Izaya, po czym przysunął się bliżej Shizuo. Ten instynktownie objął go i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans.

– Tak jest dobrze – usłyszał stłumiony głos.

Uśmiechnął się i rozczochrał włosy Informatora.

Skóra Izayi powoli rozgrzewała się pod jego dotykiem. Czuł jak zaczynają schodzić z niego wszystkie emocje i powoli zasypia.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny rozdział, już przedostatni. Dzisiaj perspektywa Izayi, zobaczymy co tak naprawdę siedzi w jego głowie i sercu;D 
> 
> Następny rozdział, i zarazem ostatni, postanowiłam wrzucić już jutro ponieważ jest króciutki i szkoda było by go tak odwlekać w czasie. Myślę, że ładnie podsumuje i zamknie całą fabułę:D
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Shizuo był ciężki i dobrze zbudowany, choć dalej wydawał się przy tym dość szczupły, tak jak się tego spodziewał. Czuł nikły zapach papierosów, który na stałe wsiąkł już w ciuchy blondyna.

Teraz, gdy byli tak blisko, żar bijący od ciała byłego barmana wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przejmujący. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie zdejmie z niego resztę ubrań.

– Shizu–chan…? – zapytał cicho, gdy blondyn przyglądał mu się od dłuższego czasu nic nie robiąc, ani nie mówiąc.

Shizuo potrząsnął głową, a potem pocałował go szybko. Następnie zszedł niżej i przejechał językiem po jego szyi. Nagle Izaya poczuł ból.

– Ach!  

Uh, nie miał zamiaru wydać z siebie tego dźwięku. Nagłe ugryzienie go po prostu zaskoczyło.

Shizuo znowu go ugryzł, tym razem mocniej, a potem zaczął ssać jego skórę. Na pewno zostawił na nim ślad. I to w takim miejscu.

„Wszyscy klienci będą się gapić” – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Poczuł jak Shizuo podwija jego koszulkę do góry i całuje go w brzuch.

Jego usta były ciepłe, bardziej miękkie niż się tego spodziewał, choć z całą pewnością nie delikatne. Nic w Shizuo nie było delikatne.

– Shizu–chan – powiedział cicho. Potrzebował więcej kontaktu.

Usłyszał jak Shizuo zmienia pozycję i po chwili poczuł jak materac ugina się na wysokości jego bioder. Zerknął w stronę blondyna, który uklęknął, a potem zaczął ściągać z Izayi koszulkę i kurtkę.

Od razu uniósł się, ułatwiając Shizuo pozbycie się jego górnej części garderoby. W pokoju było nieco chłodno, ale pewnie szybko przestanie zwracać na to uwagę, kiedy znowu poczuje na sobie dotyk.

Blondyn przyglądał się mu uważnie.

Proszę bardzo Shizu–chan, patrz do woli, nie mam nic do ukrycia.

Shizuo po chwili nachylił się nad nim i przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego boków.

Dłonie byłego barmana była szorstkie, cudownie było je w końcu czuć bezpośrednio na skórze. Pomimo tak ogromnej siły Shizu–chan wydawał się być wyjątkowo czuły i spokojny, co było dużą niespodzianką. Spodziewał się raczej tego, że Shizuo się na niego rzuci i zedrze z niego ubrania, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego poza zaspokojeniem swojej rządzy. To by bardzo pasowało do jego temperamentu.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak narzekać, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Zamierzał napawać się każdą chwilą.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy poczuł, jak Shizu–chan pocałował go tuż nad pępkiem. Wplótł dłonie we włosy blondyna, nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Tęsknił za ich dotykiem od czasu szkoły.

Shizuo znowu go ugryzł. Podobało mu się to, że był tak zaborczy.

Nagle poczuł i usłyszał, jak Shizuo zaczyna rozpinać jego pasek, w tym samym momencie w pokoju jakby zrobiło się o wiele chłodniej.

„Tylko nie teraz” – pomyślał, ale było za późno.

Wokół niego znowu rozchodził się słodki zapach, który przyprawiał go o mdłości. Miał wrażenie, że znowu jest w tamtym pokoju i będzie musiał od nowa przechodzić przez całe to piekło. Nie chciał tego. Nie!

–…

?

– Izaya–kun – usłyszał głos.

Powoli otworzył powieki. Shizu–chan się nad nim nachylał z wyrazem troski na twarzy.

Momentalnie odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

Co za upokorzenie. Shizu–chan znowu widział go w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Poczuł dłoń na podbródku. Blondyn ponownie odwrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę, ale Izaya szybko uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

Nie chciał widzieć litości w tych oczach.

– Spójrz na mnie – usłyszał spokojny głos.

Nie chciał widzieć litości ani kpiny, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał też przerywać. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu spojrzał z powrotem na Shizu–chan.

– Nie odwracaj wzroku – powiedział blondyn.

Izaya odetchnął mentalnie, gdy Shizuo nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego zachowania. Nie zniósłby teraz rozmowy na temat przeszłości, nie był na nią jeszcze gotowy, może nigdy nie będzie. Na razie chciał się skupić na obecnej chwili.

Blondyn zaczął powoli składać kolejne pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej, wciąż utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Shizuo jedną ręką głodził jego bok, a drugą splótł ich palce razem. Jego wzrok był tak intensywny, że Izaya nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

– Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas – Shizuo odezwał się znowu, po czym ugryzł mocniej jego skórę.

– Oczywiście. Zabiłbym wszystkich, którzy odważyliby się tu teraz wejść – odpowiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się słabo.

Oddychał już spokojniej, a przejmujący chłód powoli zaczął ustępować. Uniósł się do siadu i sięgnął ręką w stronę Shizuo, wplątując ją w jego włosy. Przyciągnął go do siebie do kolejnego pocałunku.

Tak, to było to, czego potrzebował. Nie chciał teraz myśleć, o niczym innym poza Shizu–chan.

Gdy przerwali pocałunek spojrzał na blondyna zauważając w jego oczach pożądanie. Zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, nachylając się i całując go w szyję. 

Smak miejscami było nieco słony od potu, ale wzmocnił on tylko naturalny zapach Shizuo, który tak dobrze znał z czasów ich szkoły i pościgów, kiedy blondyn leżał poobijany na ziemi, a Izaya podchodził, żeby mu jeszcze bardziej dopiec. 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ugryzł mocno miejsce, które przed chwilą całował, a potem zaczął ssać podrażnioną skórę.

Zostawił swój ślad w podobnym miejscu, co Shizu–chan na jego szyi.

Jeśli były barman mógł to robić, to on tym bardziej nie zamierzał się hamować. Chciał widzieć blondyna całego pokrytego jego pamiątkami. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że jego ukochany potwór należy teraz tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Rozpiął w końcu koszulę i przejechał rękami wzdłuż całej klatki piersiowej Shizuo. Pod palcami wyraźnie czuł mięśnie, ale oczywiście na skórze byłego barmana nie było ani jednego zadrapania ani nawet śladu po rozcięciu, które na nim zostawił przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Shizu–chan i jego nadnaturalne właściwości ciała.

Izaya nachylił się i ugryzł miejsce tuż nad obojczykiem blondyna, jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio.

Zerknął na Shizuo, który przyglądał się mu uważnie, i posłał mu zadowolony uśmieszek.

Jak ci się to podoba, Shizu–chan?

W odpowiedzi blondyn złapał go za rękę i ugryzł tuż poniżej nadgarstka.

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

„Och, Shizu–chan, więc jednak podejmiesz wyzwanie?” – pomyślał.

Wyzywający uśmiech, który Shizuo posłał w jego stronę mówił sam za siebie.

Ponownie nachylił się w stronę Heiwajimy i ugryzł go w szyję, zaciskając zęby o wiele mocniej niż poprzednio i przebijając lekko skórę. Polizał zaczerwienione miejsce, czując słaby, metaliczny smak.

Izaya odchylił się kawałek, żeby obejrzeć swoje dzieło, a potem spojrzał na Shizuo i powoli oblizał wargi.

Efekt był niemal natychmiastowy.

Shizuo puścił jego rękę i szybko zdjął swoją koszulę, a następnie przyciągnął do siebie Informatora.

Wreszcie, po tak długim czasie mógł bezpośrednio poczuć dotyk jego skóry na swojej. Shizuo był gorący, zupełne przeciwieństwo Izayi.

Dotyk jego skóry był uzależniający, prawie tak samo jak jego pocałunki. Dopiero co zaczęli, a już był świadomy tego, że jedna noc, w sumie dzień, spędzony z Shizu–chan to za mało, żeby go zaspokoić.

Blondyn zainicjował kolejny długi pocałunek, wolniejszy niż poprzednie.

Shizu–chan naprawdę wiedział jak całować. Doprowadzał go tym do szaleństwa.

Izaya przesunął dłońmi po plecach Shizuo, zataczając od czasu do czasu palcami małe kółka, starając się poznać jak najlepiej jego ciało.

Po chwili poczuł dłonie na swoich plecach, które zaczęły robić dokładnie to samo, co jego.

Shizuo zaczął ich przechylać i moment później na powrót leżeli na łóżku.

Blondyn jeszcze raz go pocałował, a potem, dalej utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową. Nie spuszczał z Izayi wzroku nawet na moment, choć musiało być to raczej niewygodne.

Po chwili Heiwajima złapał w zęby jeden z jego sutków i delikatnie przygryzł.

Zadrżał, wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

To było całkiem przyjemne, chociaż jednocześnie trochę bolało, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby był to zły rodzaj bólu.

Sięgnął ręką do przodu i ponownie wplótł ją we włosy blondyna.

Shizuo zaczął ssać i drażnić go zarówno ustami jak i ręką.  

Zacieśnił uścisk dłoni na włosach. To było bardziej przyjemne niż się tego spodziewał.

W końcu blondyn przeszedł niżej i położył ręce na jego biodrach. Izaya uniósł je do góry, żeby Shizuo mógł z niego ściągnąć resztę ubrań.

Leżał teraz nagi, pierwszy raz od ponad pół roku ktoś go takim widział. Spojrzenie Shizu–chan było tak intensywne, że nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób, pełen pożądania i… uczucia? Wytrzymał to spojrzenie nie odwracając wzroku, choć czuł się dziwnie. Tak bardzo pragnął tego spojrzenia, a jednocześnie nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie ono tak intensywne.

Shizuo, ku jego uldze, w końcu się ruszył i pocałował go w biodro.

Mimowolnie zadrżał.

Potem blondyn zaczął obsypywać całe podbrzusze Izayi pocałunkami, co po czasie zaczęło go strasznie łaskotać.

Uh, chciał, żeby w końcu Shizu–chan się pospieszył i przeszedł do sedna sprawy. Nie miał cierpliwości tyle czekać!

Shizuo zarzucił sobie jego nogę na ramię i pocałował wnętrze uda.

– Shizu–chan, nie drażnij się ze mną – Izaya powiedział w końcu, nie wytrzymując.

Blondyn w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i tym razem ugryzł wewnętrzną część uda, zostawiając na niej ślad. Ani na moment nie spuszczał przy tym wzroku z Izayi, który odpowiedział mu równie intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Był bardzo sfrustrowany i jeśli Shizuo zaraz czegoś nie zrobi z jego erekcją to osobiście go udusi. 

Blondyn na reszcie nachylił się i polizał członka Izayi od nasady aż do czubka, a potem wziął go do ust.

Tak. Na to właśnie czekał. Było mu tak dobrze.

Poruszył biodrami, próbując nakłonić Shizu–chan do zwiększenia tempa. Ten zrobił to, ale jednocześnie przytrzymał rękami biodra Izayi, żeby przestał się wiercił.

W zamian chwycił rękami poduszkę, na której leżał, i ścisnął mocno.

– Shizu–chan – wyrwało się z jego ust mimowolnie.

Patrzył jak blondyn porusza głową w górę i w dół, nie spuszczając przy tym z niego wzroku. Nie mógł się już skoncentrować na niczym innym poza oczami Shizu–chan.

– Ah! 

Poczuł jak całe jego ciało napina się gwałtownie. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy, gdy przechodziły przez niego fale rozkoszy. Jego serce waliło jak szalone. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł taką przyjemność, minęło stanowczo za dużo czasu.

Wziął parę głębszych wdechów, próbując dojść do siebie. Ręce Shizu–chan delikatnie masowały jego ciało, jedna z nich zatrzymała się w końcu na jego sercu.

Izaya powoli otworzył oczy, próbując skupić się na otoczeniu. Jego wzrok spoczął na blondynie. Zamrugał.

Shizuo, miał zaciśnięte zęby i wyglądał, jakby niewiele brakowało mu do wybuchu. Coś zrobił nie tak?

– Shizu–chan? – powiedział cicho.

Heiwajima spojrzał na niego, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Przeniósł wzrok na ramię Izayi, a potem nachylił się i pocałował bliznę.

Izaya nabrał gwałtownie powietrza.

To było interesujące.

Shizuo przejechał językiem wzdłuż całej blizny, a potem spojrzał na niego.

Nie wiedział dokąd to wszystko zmierza, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że coraz bardziej mu się to podobało.

Shizu–chan ugryzł bliznę, zostawiając na niej swój własny ślad.

Przeszedł go dreszcz.

Tak, Shizuo powinien stanowczo kontynuować. Nie chciał widzieć tej blizny, chociaż przez jakiś czas.

Nie spuszczał z blondyna wzroku, a ten dalej go gryzł, zostawiając czerwono–sine ślady, dopóki blizna nie została nimi pokryta na całej długości.

Izaya uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Tak bardzo zaborczy – powiedział, sięgając do włosów Shizu–chan i mierzwiąc je.

W tej sytuacji Shizuo zasłużył chyba na małą nagrodę.

– Zdejmij spodnie – dodał po chwili, ciągnąc drugą ręką za pasek od spodni byłego barmana.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wstał.

Izaya usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak blondyn ściąga resztę garderoby. Gdy skończył, Informator dał mu znać, żeby się do niego zbliżył.

Oblizał wargi.

Shizuo był większy niż się tego spodziewał. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł go w sobie poczuć.

Złapał ręką członka Shizu–chan, nie spuszczając oczu z jego twarzy. Wykonał najpierw parę ruchów dłonią, a potem nachylił się i polizał sam czubek. Poczuł, jak ciało blondyna przeszedł dreszcz.

Podobała mu się ta reakcja. Posiadanie kontroli nad kimś tak silnym jak Shizuo było czymś, co nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a po chwili otworzył szerzej usta i powoli obniżał głowę, biorąc członka Shizuo do ust.

Blondyn wyraźnie przełknął.

To był miły widok. Shizu–chan nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, jakby był zahipnotyzowany. Patrzył na niego intensywnie, co przyprawiało Izayę o jeszcze szybsze bicie serca. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego położył jedną rękę na biodrze blondyna, drugą zaś, złapał za nasadę członka, nadrabiając dotykiem tam, gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć ustami.

– Izaya – Shizuo powiedział, zachrypniętym głosem.

Podobał mu się w sposób, w jaki Shizu–chan wypowiadał jego imię. Polizał, a potem przygryzł lekko członka, wydobywając z ust Heiwajimy kolejne, satysfakcjonujące go, dźwięki.

Było zupełnie inaczej niż parę miesięcy temu. Robił to, bo chciał. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył się już pogodzić z myślą, że nigdy tego nie dostanie. Teraz, będąc tu z Shizu–chan, w końcu dostał to, o czym od zawsze marzył. Te oczy, które od zawsze go prześladowały, wreszcie były skierowane tylko na niego.

Shizuo wyciągnął do niego rękę i położył dłoń na policzku Izayi, a po chwili wplótł ją w jego włosy.

Izaya zawsze z łatwością potrafił odczytać emocje byłego barmana, wszystkie były widoczne na jego twarzy, tak jak teraz. Shizuo był podniecony i sfrustrowany. Starał się nad sobą panować, ale od czasu do czasu jego biodra mimowolnie przesuwały się w stronę Izayi, szukając większej ilości kontaktu.

Zwiększył tempo.

Z ust Shizuo wydobył się jęk, który Izaya niemal poczuł całym ciałem.

Na razie wystarczy.

Uniósł głowę do góry, wypuszczając członka Shizuo z ust i, nieśpiesznie, stymulował go teraz samą ręką.

– W komodzie, w pierwszej szufladzie jest lubrykant – powiedział, przygryzając skórę na podbrzuszu blondyna.

Shizuo zerknął za siebie, a potem puścił go i podszedł w stronę komody.

Izaya założył nogę na nogę i podparł się na jednej ręce. Teraz mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć całej sylwetce blondyna.

Nogi byłego barmana wydawały się dość szczupłe, ale były na nich wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie, to samo na pośladkach.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Musiał przyznać, że był to bardzo satysfakcjonujący widok.

Miał nadzieję, że Shizu–chan doceni jego zdolności planowania. Mógł przygotować zawczasu parę rzeczy licząc na to, że do czegoś jednak dzisiaj dojdzie.

Blondyn wyciągnął rzeczy z szuflady i obrócił się w jego stronę. Przyglądał się Informatorowi przez moment, a potem podszedł do niego.

Izaya wstał i zarzucił ręce na szyję byłego barmana przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Pocałował go, ale po chwili przerwał gwałtownie pocałunek.

– Okropny smak – powiedział, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Nauczka na przyszłość, żeby nie całować nikogo, kto miał przed chwilą twoją spermę w ustach.

Shizuo roześmiał się, a potem znowu go pocałował.

Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego smaku, bo na pewno nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć Shizu–chan, żeby przestał go całować.

Poczuł, jak były barman wykonał jakiś ruch, a potem złapał go obiema rękami za pośladki, unosząc do góry.

Od razu objął go nogami w pasie i po chwili obaj leżeli z powrotem na łóżku.

Wbił paznokcie w plecy Shizuo, na co blondyn syknął z bólu. Lubił oglądać ten grymas na twarzy Shizu–chan.

Izaya uśmiechnął się do niego zadziornie i polizał jego dolną wargę, a potem złapał ją między zęby i przygryzł mocniej.

Nie zaszkodziło zostawić trochę więcej śladów na swoim ukochanym potworze.

Syknął z bólu, wypuszczając wargę spomiędzy zębów, kiedy Shizuo wbił paznokcie w jego skórę i przeciągnął nimi od pośladków w stronę ud.

– Nie wygrasz tej walki, Shizu–chan – powiedział. Heiwajima nigdy nie dawał za wygraną, nawet wtedy, gdy był na z góry przegranej pozycji. Było to głupie zachowanie, ale całkiem mu się w tej sytuacji podobało. Nie szukał kogoś, kto będzie go głaskał i traktował jak lalkę z porcelany. Potrzebował mocniejszych wrażeń.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Nie zależy mi na wygranej – blondyn odparł. – Wystarczy mi, że mam cię przy sobie.

Shizu–chan, to brzmiało jak tekst z taniej komedii romantycznej, nie mogłeś już chyba wymyślić bardziej żenującego stwierdzenia.

Prychnął.

– Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy Shizu–chan – wymamrotał chicho. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – dodał teatralnym szeptem, patrząc na blondyna z uśmiechem.

Shizuo nachylił się i pocałował go, więc w odpowiedzi, znowu podrapał jego plecy.

Izaya zadrżał, gdy poczuł paznokcie na swoim brzuchu, które drażniły jego skórę.

Dobrze. Chciał, żeby Shizu–chan zostawił na nim tyle śladów ile tylko się da. Wymarzą wspomnienia tych, które czasami nawiedzały go w snach.

Blondyn ponownie ugryzł go w szyję, a potem podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na niego.

Shizu–chan wyglądał, jakby chciał się na niego natychmiast rzucić. Żar w jego oczach nadawał im niemal złoty połysk.

Heiwajima sięgnął po buteleczkę i wycisnął sporą ilość jej zawartości na palce.

– Truskawka? – zapytał.

– Nie zaszkodzi dodać trochę smaku całej sytuacji – odparł Izaya, uśmiechając się przewrotnie.

Shizuo przewrócił oczami.

Izaya poczuł dotyk między nogami i automatycznie się spiął. Pamiętał ten okropny dotyk i to, co stało się później. Zacisnął ręce na pościeli i próbował wziąć głębszy oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

To tylko złe wspomnienia.

– Izaya – usłyszał głos Shizu–chan.

Izaya spojrzał na niego. Shizuo, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nachylił się i pocałował wnętrze jego uda. Drugą ręką zaczął z kolei uspokajająco gładzić jego udo. Dotyk był przyjemny. Wziął jeszcze parę głębszych wdechów, co pozwoliło mu się do końca uspokoić.

Tym razem poszło mu znacznie lepiej. Nie pozwoli, żeby wspomnienia, nie ważne jak złe, przejęły nad nim kontrolę. To nie było w jego stylu.

Poczuł jak Shizuo wkłada w niego palec.

Wziął głębszy wdech, ale dość szybko przyzwyczaił się do dotyku.

Blondyn zaczął poruszać palcem, całując w międzyczasie jego udo, i po jakimś czasie dołożył drugi.

Izaya syknął z bólu i przygryzł dolną wargę.

– W porządku? – zapytał Shizuo.

W odpowiedzi kiwnął mu głową.

Czuł, jak Shizuo stopniowo go rozciąga. To było dziwne uczucie, do którego nigdy nie mógł się w pełni przyzwyczaić. Zasłonił usta ręką, gdy Shizu–chan dodał trzeci palec – zabolało.

Shizuo wolną ręką sięgnął i zabrał rękę z jego twarzy.

– Chcę słyszeć twój głos – powiedział.

Izaya niemal usłyszał w głowie te same słowa wypowiedziane przez inny głos. Wzdrygnął się.

To nie miejsce ani czas, żeby rozpamiętywać takie rzeczy.

– Nie jestem jednym z nich – blondyn dodał spokojnie. – Możesz mi zaufać.

Shizu–chan nie powinien aż tak dobrze go rozumieć.

– Wiem o tym – powiedział szybko, oburzony. – Pozwoliłem ci na więcej niż komukolwiek innemu – dodał szczerze. Nienawidził, kiedy musiał mówić na głos tak oczywiste rzeczy. Powinieneś się był tego domyślić już wieki temu, Shizu–chan. – Więc jeśli masz zamiar przerwać, to licz się z tym, że nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy.

Shizuo parsknął śmiechem i pocałował go szybko.

– Nie miałem zamiaru przerywać – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Twoje szczęście.

– Dobrze – Izaya odparł krótko.

Shizuo znowu poruszył palcami, wsadzając je jeszcze głębiej.

Nie mógł powstrzymać swojego głosu. Bolało, ale powoli czuł, że przyzwyczaja się do dotyku i zaczyna mu on sprawiać przyjemność.

– W-wystarczy…. Pośpiesz się – ponaglił blondyna.

Dalej Shizu–chan, ile można czekać?

Były barman wyciągnął z niego palce i sięgnął po paczkę prezerwatyw.

– Nie musisz jej zakładać – powiedział szybko. Teraz był pewien, że chciał poczuć Shizu–chan bez żadnych dodatkowych przeszkód. Dopilnował tego, żeby Shinra potajemnie przeprowadził na Shizuo te same badania co i na nim, które wykluczyłyby wszelkie choroby. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że też nie jest niczym zarażony nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobili to bez zabezpieczenia.

– Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? – Shizuo zapytał, cofając rękę.

Izaya potrząsnął głową.

– Nie jestem niczym zarażony, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić. Pośpiesz się – dodał, szturchając go nogą.

Shizu–chan wziął głębszy oddech wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby był na coś wściekły, ale na szczęście kontynuował. Uniósł nieco wyżej biodra Izayi i rozłożył jego nogi na boki.

Shizuo sięgnął po buteleczkę i rozsmarował sporą dawkę żelu na swojej erekcji. Następnym razem z przyjemnością zrobi to za niego. Teraz nie miał do tego cierpliwości, chciał go już poczuć w sobie.

Blondyn położył rękę na jego biodrze i spojrzał na Izayę wyczekująco.

Przełknął. Będzie bolało. Kiwnął Shizu–chan głową, żeby kontynuował.

– Weź głębszy oddech – usłyszał.

– !

Poczuł ból, kiedy Shizuo zaczął w niego wchodzić. Było nieco gorzej niż się spodziewał, ale nic, do czego nie mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Po tylu latach na reszcie dostał to, czego pragnął.

Shizuo zatrzymał się, dając mu chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się.

– Shizu–chan – wyciągnął rękę w stronę blondyna. Ten pochylił się nad nim, byli teraz twarzą w twarz. Izaya objął go rękami za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej.

– Mówiłem, żebyś się pośpieszył – powiedział z naganą.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– !!!

Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrze i zacisnął zęby. Pchnięcie było mocne i głębokie, tego właśnie potrzebował.

Objął Shizuo nogami, ułatwiając mu dostęp.

– Zacznij już – dodał władczo, unosząc się nieco i mocno całują byłego barmana.

Shizu–chan objął go i zaczął się powoli poruszać.

Pomimo tak długiego przygotowania, wciąż odczuwał duży dyskomfort.

Poczuł jak blondyn zaczyna go całować i gryźć, skutecznie odwracając, chociaż na moment, jego uwagę od źródła bólu.

Po czasie zaczął się stopniowo przyzwyczajać i rozluźniać.

– Shizu–chan – wydusił z siebie między pchnięciami.

Shizuo go pocałował, zwiększając tempo pchnięć.

– Izaya – usłyszał cichy głos, tuż przy swoim uchu.

Zadrżał.

Pchnięcia były coraz mocniejsze. Teraz odczuwał już tylko przyjemność. Było tak gorąco. Słyszał nierównomierny oddech Shizu–chan i dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał. Powiedział jego imię na głos, na co blondyn przyspieszył rytm. Brakowało mu momentami powietrza.  

– !

Niemal krzyknął, gdy poczuł rękę na swoim członku, która zaczęła się poruszać w rytm pchnięć i dodatkowo go stymulować.

– Shizu–cha-ah! – powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Heiwajima intensywnie się w niego wpatruje. – Mocniej.

– Izaya – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Głos blondyna był lekko zachrypnięty.

Shizuo oddychał szybko i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku nawet na moment. Widział teraz wyraźniej jak mięśnie poruszają się pod skórą blondyna. Nie mógł od niego oderwać wzroku.

Shizu–chan nagle chwycił go obiema rękami i podniósł ich obu do pionu, sadzając go sobie na kolanach. Blondyn przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Teraz wyraźnie czuł bicie jego serca, które biło jak oszalałe. I to wszystko przez niego i tylko dla niego. 

Izaya wplótł jedną dłoń we włosy Shizuo, a potem zaczął sam się poruszać. Shizu–chan złapał go za biodra i pomógł mu w tej czynności. Pchnięcia były teraz jeszcze głębsze i mocniejsze.

Było mu tak dobrze.

Izaya miał problem, żeby się skupić. Nie istniało dla niego w tym momencie nic poza Shizu–chan. Był już tak bliski orgazmu.

Nachylił się i wbił zęby w ramię blondyna, próbując, choć na chwilę, odciągnąć swoją uwagę od słodkiej przyjemności, która go obezwładniała, ale na próżno.

Zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej. Czuł jak Shizuo znowu gryzie i całuje jego skórę. Potrzebował więcej jego dotyku.

– Izaya – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos.

– Shizu–chan! – odpowiedział automatycznie.

– Izaya spójrz na mnie – powiedział blondyn.

Izaya odchylił się powoli i wreszcie znowu był naprzeciwko twarzy Heiwajimy.

Shizu–chan wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażał. Był bardziej zdesperowany, a jego oczy były przepełnione pożądaniem. Oddychał szybko i widać było, że też nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Nie widział w życiu nic bardziej pięknego. Żadna twarz, którą mu do tej pory pokazał Shizu–chan nie była tak idealna. Była dokładnie tym, czego zawsze pragnął.

Blondyn wpił się w usta Izayi i nawet po przerwaniu pocałunku nie oddalił się od Izayi na centymetr. Teraz nie tyle się całowali, co ich usta stykały się ze sobą. Wpatrywał się w oczy Shizu–chan do momentu, aż poczuł falę przyjemności, która zaczęła zalewać jego ciało.

Krzyknął.

Orgazm był tak silny, że na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha. Całego jego ciało drżało.

Dopiero po chwili zaczął rejestrować, co się wokół niego dzieje. Czuł pocałunki, którymi Shizuo obsypywał jego szyję. Nie zaprzestał pchnięć, choć były teraz wolniejsze. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie czuł się tak spełniony.

Otworzył oczy, a potem nachylił się i pocałował Shizu–chan. Następnie zaczął całować i gryźć go w szyję i ramię.

Blondyn znowu przyspieszył pchnięcia, które były teraz bardziej chaotyczne i pozbawione rytmu.

Izaya był zbyt usatysfakcjonowany, żeby czerpać z nich przyjemność, dlatego skupił się na Shizu–chan i jego potrzebach. Gryzł i całował go, gdzie tylko dosięgnął.

– Shizu–chan – powiedział tuż przy uchu byłego barmana, a potem złapał je w zęby i lekko przygryzł.

Odchylił się, żeby spojrzeć na blondyna, który miał teraz zamknięte oczy.

Shizu–chan wyglądał teraz zupełnie jak za czasów liceum, kiedy Izaya przychodził na dach i siadał koło niego, gdy spał. Za każdym razem bawił się włosami blondyna i kradł mu pocałunek, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś Shizu–chan się obudzi i go odwzajemni.

Shizuo powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał w jego stronę. Były piękne, błyszczące, wypełnione uczuciami. Shizu–chan nachylił się i pocałował go.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz pęknie z radości.  

Ciałem blondyna wstrząsnął dreszcz, przymknął on powieki i wydał z siebie głośny, gardłowy dźwięk, który rozniósł się po pokoju. Izaya poczuł, jak Shizuo w nim dochodzi i było to dokładnie to, czego chciał.

Uśmiechnął się.

Widok, który miał teraz przed oczami był niesamowity.

Shizu–chan oddychał głębiej, a jego policzki były nieco zaróżowione od wysiłku i ciepła. Po raz pierwszy wyglądał na naprawdę rozluźnionego.

Heiwajima otworzył w końcu oczy. Izaya nie zwlekając objął jego twarz dłońmi i pocałował go długo i namiętnie.

Kiedy przerwali, Shizuo uniósł go nieco, żeby mógł z niego wyjść. Już zaczynało mu brakować tego uczucia wypełnienia.

Shizu–chan opadł na plecy ciągnąc go za sobą i od razu obejmując.

Leżąc na klatce piersiowej teraz wyraźnie słyszał bicie jego serca. Rzeczywistość przerosła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, a mimo to, gdzieś w podświadomości słyszał cichy głos, który szeptał mu, że to wszystko nie potrwa długo. Zepchnął go głębiej. Nie zamierzał na razie martwić się tym, co przyniesie przyszłość, szczególnie, że był tu i teraz u boku swojego ukochanego potwora.

Zaczął kreśli palcem wzory na skórze byłego barmana.

Przymknął oczy i wziął głębszy oddech. Nie miał jeszcze ochoty się ruszać, ale powoli zaczynało robić mu się zimno, nie wspominając już o tym, że obaj lepili się od potu. I innych rzeczy.

Zmienił pozycję i podparł głowę na rękach, patrząc na blondyna, który miał zamknięte oczy.

– Shizu–chan nie waż się zasypiać – powiedział z naganą.

Ten uchylił lekko powieki.

– Dlaczego nie? Jesteśmy zmęczeni i leżymy już w łóżku.

Izaya westchnął.

Oczywiście, czemu w ogóle założył, że takiemu pierwotniakowi jak Shizu–chan będzie cokolwiek przeszkadzało.

– Po pierwsze jest zimno – powiedział. – Po drugie, jakbyś nie zauważył cali lepimy się od potu i innych substancji, i nie położysz się spać w moim łóżku, dopóki się nie wykąpiemy – dodał stanowczo.

– Chcesz wziąć wspólnie prysznic? – Heiwajima zapytał, unosząc brew.

Kąpiel, nie prysznic Shizu–chan. Długą kąpiel.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Może – odpowiedział, podnosząc się i wstając z łóżka. Usłyszał za sobą szelest, wiedział, że blondyn wstaje i za nim idzie.

W łazience Izaya skierował się od razu w kierunku jednej z szafek i zaczął z niej wyciągać ręczniki. Nagle poczuł na biodrze i nodze ręce Shizuo, a potem mocne ugryzienie.

Spojrzał na blondyna, który klęczał przy nim i patrzył zadowolony na czerwony ślad, który zostawił na jego pośladku.

Nie do wiary.

– Czy możesz chociaż przez chwilę nie zachowywać się jak zwierzę i pozwolić mi w spokoju wszystko przygotować? – zapytał.

Shizu–chan spojrzał na niego niewzruszony, a potem wstał i wzruszył ramionami.

– Zajmuje ci to za dużo czasu – blondyn odparł. – Zacząłem się nudzić – dodał, i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech, ani trochę. 

Shizuo nie czekał nawet na jego odpowiedź tylko od razu wszedł pod prysznic.

Och… Och, to było problematyczne. Od czasu „tego” zdarzenia unikał raczej prysznica, nie czując się tam zbyt pewnie. Stanął parę kroków od drzwi kabiny i patrzył, jak były barman odkręca wodę.

– Izaya? – powiedział blondyn, po chwili wychodząc spod prysznica i pochodząc do niego. Jego ciało, z którego teraz kapała woda wyglądało jeszcze ponętniej.

– Zalewasz mi łazienkę – powiedział.

– Wiem. Dlatego powinieneś wrócić ze mną pod prysznic – Shizuo odpowiedział stanowczo, znowu nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nigdy do końca nie wiedział, co kryło się za tym spojrzeniem, to było irytujące.

Spojrzał nieufnie w stronę prysznica, ale kiwnął głową.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru. Jeśli sam nie pójdę i tak zaciągniesz mnie tam siłą – dodał, udając zniesmaczenie.

Wyminął byłego barmana, który dalej kapał na posadzkę, i wszedł pod prysznic.

Shizuo wszedł pod prysznic tuż za nim i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę blondyna i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając do pocałunku.

Jeśli miał brać prysznic zamiast długiej kąpieli, to wymagał to rekompensaty. Niech Shizu–chan nie myśli, że będzie zmieniał jego plany bez żadnych konsekwencji.

Shizuo objął go w pasie i zaczął przesuwać ich do tyłu.

Izaya gwałtownie syknął i przywarł bardziej do blondyna.

– Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Shizu–chan, ale ściany w prysznicu są zimne – powiedział spoglądając na byłego barmana.

!

Szybko odwrócił głowę i jedną ręką zaczął przecierać oczy. Naleciało mu do nich pełno wody! Nie cierpiał tego.

– Mógłbyś przestać się tak uśmiechać? – zapytał, kiedy znowu coś widział. Na twarzy Shizuo znowu był ten zadowolony uśmiech, który go irytował.

Świetnie Shizu–chan, że się dobrze bawisz, szkoda, że nie mogę tego powiedzieć o sobie.

Blondyn zaczesał mokre włosy do tyłu i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Och, Shizu–chan wyglądał seksownie z takimi włosami, co nie zmieniało faktu, że miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmiech z twarzy. Boleśnie.

Odwrócił się do niego tyłem i sięgnął po żel pod prysznic.

– Izaya – usłyszał za sobą głos.

Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Było mu trochę niedobrze. Zaczął się namydlać, próbując wyprzeć z podświadomości głosy, które zaczęły znowu do niego docierać.

Shizuo objął go od tyłu i pocałował w szyję.

Tak, pocałunki Shizu–chan skutecznie potrafiły odwrócić jego uwagę.

– Lepiej, żebyś nigdy nie przestał tego robić, Shizu–chan – powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że blondyn na pewno tego nie usłyszy.

Sięgnął po butelkę z żelem i wycisnął więcej na rękę. Następnie odwrócił się i ugryzł Shizuo mocno w ramię.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

To kara za prysznic. Nie myśl sobie, że tak szybko ci wybaczyłem.

Dotknął dłonią klatki piersiowej blondyna i zaczął rozsmarowywać na niej żel. Shizu–chan się poruszył i sięgnął za niego. Po chwili również wycisnął trochę żelu na rękę i zaczął go wcierać w jego skórę.

Może prysznic to jednak nie był najgorszy pomysł. W końcu mógł się nacieszyć swoim ukochanym potworem.

Przez cały czas dotykali się, gryźli i całowali. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od dotykania ciała Shizuo i wplatania palców w jego mokre włosy. Potrzebował więcej jego dotyku, więcej pocałunków, więcej wszystkiego. Był ciągle nienasycony.

Kiedy wyszli spod prysznica byli pokryci o wiele większą ilością śladów niż poprzednio. 

Izaya, po wytarciu włosów, stanął przed lustrem i po raz pierwszy zobaczył jak wyglądał. Był cały pokryty czerwono–fioletowymi śladami po ugryzieniach i drapaniu. Wyglądał podobnie, jak parę miesięcy temu z tą różnicą, że teraz nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych śladów. Nie były dowodem koszmaru, który przeżył, lecz wspomnieniem upojnej nocy, której od tak dawna pragnął. Były dowodem zaborczości Shizu–chan i jego pożądania.

Uśmiechnął się na widok najciemniejszego śladu – pierwszego ugryzienia na szyi. Przejechał po nim delikatnie dłonią. Będzie goiło się przez długi czas, miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie zniknie.

Usłyszał kroki i po chwili Heiwajima stanął za nim, patrząc na jego odbicie w lustrze.

Izaya błyskawicznie zmienił wyraz twarzy.

Shizu–chan nie musiał wiedzieć, że podobają mu się te pamiątki. Pozostanie to jego małą tajemnicą.

– Tyle śladów… Naprawdę jesteś jak zwierzę – powiedział, zerkając z ukosa na blondyna.

Ten uniósł brew.

– Nie zauważyłem, żebyś ty się powstrzymywał – odpowiedział Shizuo.

To prawda. Całe ciało byłego barmana było pokryte podobnymi śladami, co jego. Nie miał zamiaru za to przepraszać.

– To zupełnie inna sprawa – odparł. Obrócił się w stronę blondyna. – Znając ciebie i twoje nienormalne ciało, wszystkie ślady znikną pewnie po tygodniu. Moje będą się goić tygodniami. Będą problematyczne w prowadzeniu biznesu – dodał, pocierając ślady na szyi.

Och, nie mógł doczekać się miny Shinry, kiedy dotrze do niego, co między nimi zaszło. Umrze z szoku. 

– Przynajmniej ludzie będą wiedzieli, że do kogoś należysz i nie odważą się na tobie położyć ręki – Shizuo odparł, niemal się do niego uśmiechając.

Twoje niedoczekanie Shizu–chan.

– Nie jestem twoją własnością – powiedział szorstko.

Zetrę ten uśmieszek z twojej twarzy.

Shizuo przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Należysz do mnie tak samo jak ja do ciebie – odpowiedział blondyn, wzruszając ramionami.

Izaya wzdrygnął się zaskoczony. Ta odpowiedź była tak bardzo w stylu Shizu–chan – niespodziewana i prostolinijna. Tylko Shizu–chan mógł powiedzieć coś tak zawstydzającego na głos, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– Chyba naprawdę jesteś zmęczony Shizu–chan, bo zaczynasz opowiadać bzdury – odparł i wyminął Shizuo, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Poczuł dotyk na ręce i już po chwili był mocno całowany.

– Nie pozwolę nikomu innemu cię dotknąć – powiedział blondyn poważnie, gdy przerwał pocałunek.

Izaya uśmiechnął się.

Shizu–chan, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo mnie kochasz. 

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział. – W końcu potwory zawsze dostają to, czego chcą, nieprawdaż?

Shizuo wyglądał, jakby próbował przetworzyć to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Po chwili jednak puścił rękę Izayi.

Robiło mu się znowu zimno. Udał się z powrotem do sypialni i bezzwłocznie wszedł pod kołdrę, owijając się nią dookoła. Lepiej.

– A czym ja mam się przykryć? – usłyszał za sobą głos.

Wystawił głowę spod kołdry i spojrzał na Shizuo, który stał nagi przy łóżku. Mógłby już zawsze chodzić nago, Izaya na pewno by na to nie narzekał.

– Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle pozwalam ci tu spać – odpowiedział przekornie.

Blondyn wszedł na łóżko i ściągnął z niego kołdrę jednym szarpnięciem.

– Shizu–chan! – krzyknął oburzony.

To była jego kołdra! I jego łóżko!

– Och, ucisz się już – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Shizuo położył się tuż przy nim i nakrył ich obu kołdrą.

– Lepiej? – zapytał blondyn.

– Ani trochę – Izaya odparł, po czym przysunął się bliżej do Shizuo, który objął go i przysunął bliżej siebie.

– Tak jest dobrze – powiedział, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową blondyna.

Poczuł, jak Shizu–chan bawi się jego włosami, podobało mu się to. Ciało byłego barmana było tak ciepłe, że z łatwością było w stanie rozgrzać i jego. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby to ciepło go wypełniło.

Miał przeczucie, że dzisiaj nie będą go męczyły żadne koszmary.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótka notka dla tych, którzy nie zauważyli, wrzuciłam rozdziały dwa dni pod rząd, więc sprawdźcie czy czegoś nie przegapiliście ;D
> 
> I oto nadszedł ten dzień, kiedy dodaję ostatni rozdział tego fanfika. Minął już prawie rok od kiedy zaczęłam go pisać i dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta historia rozrosła się do tych rozmiarów. Początkowo miał to być tylko krótki one-shot, dosłownie paręnaście stron, a skończyło się na ponad trzystu :D Widocznie tak miało być. 
> 
> Jestem naprawdę zadowolona z tej historii. Na wszelki wypadek zostawiłam sobie w niej tyle otwartych wątków, że jeśli kiedyś wpadnę na dobry pomysł poprowadzenia fabuły będę mogła wrócić i coś dopisać :D Ale na razie zostaję przy tym zakończeniu, bo Shizuo i Izaya po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, zasługują na szczęście<3 
> 
> Z góry dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali tego fanfika i oczywiście wielkie podziękowania dla HappySunflower, Cathy_stas i myslostrych za wspaniałe komentarze, które zawsze poprawiały mi nastrój <3
> 
> Mam nadzieje, że ta historia chociaż na krótką chwile była w stanie was oderwać od rzeczywistości i sprawiła wam choć odrobinę radości.

Izaya obudził się dwie godziny później. Wyplątał się z uścisku Shizu–chan i usiadł, przeczesując włosy palcami. Na zegarku było już po piętnastej. Zerknął na blondyna, który spał w najlepsze, głuchy na wszystko, co się wokół niego działo.

Szturchnął palcem policzek byłego barmana, na co ten lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale się nie obudził.

Uśmiechnął się i odgarnął część włosów z twarzy Shizu–chan, a potem szybko go pocałował i wyszedł z łóżka. Narzucił na siebie bluzę i zszedł do kuchni. Był strasznie spragniony. Nalał wody do kubka, a następnie podszedł do okien, przyglądając się miastu z góry.

Jak zawsze panował harmider i zamieszanie. Ludzie robili zakupy, dzieci wychodziły ze szkół, niektórzy wracali z pracy inni dopiero do niej szli. Kierowcy trąbili na siebie, próbując wydostać się z korków. Dzień jak co dzień. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie dla zewnętrznego świata. Wszyscy pozostawali nieświadomi tego, co wydarzyło się w jego sypialni, było im to obojętne. Dla niego zmienił się cały świat. Pomimo tego, że wszystko dalej było takie samo, jego ukochani ludzie, miasto, sens życia, nie potrafił dzisiaj patrzeć na to w ten sam sposób. Byli mu obojętni. Pierwszy raz od kiedy sięgał pamięcią nie interesowały go niczyje sprawy, informacje, odkrywanie czyichś sekretów i uwypuklanie słabości ludzkiej natury. Nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj liczył się dla niego tylko Shizu–chan, który spokojnie spał w jego łóżku. Wróci do rzeczywistości jutro, kiedy będzie w stanie ocenić na czym obecnie stoi, nie wcześniej. Szykowała się wojna i musiał być na nią w pełni gotowy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na angażowanie się tylko po części. 

Upił kolejny łyk wody i odwrócił się. Kątem oka dostrzegł coś błyszczącego. Sięgnął po guzik i wziął go do ręki.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać, Shizu–chan.

Odwrócił się ponownie w stronę okna i podniósł guzik, przyglądając się, jak promienie słońca prześwitują przez cztery małe otwory.

– Więc to jest twoja odpowiedź, Shizu–chan?

Uśmiechnął się.

Shizuo był niepoprawnym romantykiem.

Niech więc tak będzie. Przyjmie na początek tą odpowiedź, a potem zobaczy, jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy.

Tym razem nie zawaha się przed zabiciem Shizu–chan jeśli ten odrzuci jego uczucia. Nie pozwoli też, żeby ingerował w jego sprawy. Izaya nie zamierzał się zmieniać, nawet dla Shizu–chan. Był Informatorem i nigdy nie zamierzał rezygnować z radości jaką dawała mu zabawa z jego ukochanymi ludźmi.

Zamknął guzik w dłoni i zwrócił się w kierunku półek. Po chwili otworzył tajemną skrytkę, w której spoczywała głowa Celty.

Położył guzik obok drugiego, nieco mniejszego guzika, który zabrał Shizu–chan po ceremonii zakończenia szkoły. Przez te wszystkie lata nie był go w stanie wyrzucić. Przypominał mu o jego porażce i planie, którego miał się trzymać. Wygląda na to, że z nowym guzikiem, przyjdą nowe plany i historie z nim związane.

Zamknął skrytkę.

Dokończył pić wodę i wrócił z powrotem na górę. Shizu–chan dalej spał, dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił. Zdjął bluzę i wśliznął się do łóżka, ponownie składając  pocałunek na ustach Shizu–chan.

Nie mógł doczekać się przyszłości.

* * *

Shizuo obudził się. Przez chwilę próbował zorientować się, gdzie jest i co tu robi. Potem dostrzegł Izayę śpiącego w jego objęciach i wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Powrót Informatora, ich spotkanie, seks. Wszystko wydawało mu się tak nierealne, a jednak był tutaj, w jednym łóżku razem z Izayą, który spał spokojnie.

Jego twarz podczas snu wydawała się o wiele młodsza. Wyglądał niemal jak za czasów szkoły, kiedy ścigali się niemal każdego dnia. Przeczesał włosy Informatora, który lekko się poruszył czując dotyk. Nie obudził się jednak.

Shizuo rozejrzał się po raz pierwszy po pokoju. Na jednej z szafek stał zegarek elektryczny, który wskazywał, że było już po szesnastej.

Zapomniał dać Tomowi znać, że dzisiaj nie przyjdzie do pracy, będzie musiał go za to przeprosić. Zdjął z siebie delikatnie ręce Izayi, żeby go nie obudzić, i sięgnął po swoje spodnie.

Wsadził rękę do kieszeni, szukając komórki, ale natrafił na inny przedmiot.

Wyciągnął nóż, który należał do Informatora.

*Klik, klik*

Otworzył go i zamknął.

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu nie wiedział jak mógł być tak ślepy i nie zauważyć uczuć Izayi. Z drugiej strony Informator był świetnym aktorem, co nieco usprawiedliwiało jego brak spostrzegawczości.

*Klik, klik*

Przymknął oczy i wziął głębszy oddech, czuł wszędzie dookoła zapach Izayi, cały pokój był nim wypełniony.

Kiedyś nienawidził tego zapachu. Przypominał mu o osobie, która go nienawidziła i robiła wszystko, żeby zrujnować jego życie. Teraz kojarzył mu się tylko z osobą, której nie chciał nigdy więcej stracić. W ciągu tak krótkiego czasu Izaya stał się dla niego jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. Może zawsze nią był tylko nie chciał tego dostrzec? Nie był w stanie tego ocenić. Liczyło się dla niego to, że teraz byli razem, przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Izaya pewnie będzie miał wiele „ale” i będzie bał się przyznać do swoich uczuć, ale poradzi sobie z tym. Znał tylko jeden sposób, którym potrafił nakłonić Izayę do powiedzenia prawdy i zamierzał go wykorzystać.

*Klik, klik*

Wiedział, że nie będzie im łatwo. Obaj byli równie wybuchowi i uparci, pewnie jeszcze nie raz skończą ścigając się po całym Ikebukuru i niszcząc, co popadnie. Gdyby mieli się już więcej nie ścigać, czułby się samotny.

Schował nóż do kieszeni i wysłał Tomowi krótką wiadomość.

Potem położył się z powrotem do łóżka i objął Izayę, który dalej śpiąc, przysunął się bliżej niego.

Shizuo uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Pomimo wszystkich przeciwności, które na nich czekały, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów czuł się naprawdę spokojny i szczęśliwy.

Uspokojony tą myślą, objął mocniej Izayę i zasnął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

 


End file.
